Samsara Amor de maldição
by Sion Neblina
Summary: " suas almas estão condenadas a se procurar no tempo para redenção e expiação ... " Um príncipe exilado ,  Feiticeiro fugitivo, um Ministro em busca de vingança ; UM geral renegado .  Entenda Como Esses Destinos se cruzam numa emocionante tragédia kármica
1. O ciclo das estrelas celestes

**Samsara**

**Amor de maldição**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Drama – Yaoi**

**I parte**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e __Toei Animation__, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

_**Notas iniciais:**__ Essa fic terá duas fases. A primeira se passará no segundo milênio antes de Cristo e será situada na Grécia; contudo, utilizarei de muita fantasia e poucas referências históricas, embora tenhamos algumas. Juntei a Grécia antiga ao reino de Avalon e seus poderosos feiticeiros (quem conhece a história, sabe que Avalon é uma ilha mística e está ligada a fábula do rei Arthur, mas aqui, ela é um lugar místico sim, mas não tem nada a ver com ele, estava com preguiça de procurar outro nome e gostei desse). A segunda contará a história do círculo kármico que será desencadeado pelas ações de cada um durante essa que seria as suas primeiras encarnações. E ela será dividida dessa forma I e II parte._

_**Personagens principais:**__ Ikki de Fênix, Shaka de Virgem, Shun de Andrômeda, Hyoga de Cisne, Milo de Escorpião, Camus de Aquário Kanon de Gêmeos, Saga de Gêmeos, Afrodite de Peixes, Máscara da morte de Câncer._

_Outros personagens de Saint Seiya poderão aparecer, mas apenas como coadjuvantes e, por favor, não me peçam para incluir mais personagens que acho que já tem demais (sou viciada em escrever fics cheias de casais)._

_**Alertas:**__ Universo alternativo/ lemon/ Dark lemon/ violência/ mutilação/ linguagem imprópria/ OOC/ hentai._

_Aos corajosos, boa leitura._

**O ciclo das estrelas celestes**

**I Capítulo**

"_A energia cósmica da terra gira como uma espiral negra..." falou o sábio Shion traçando um mapa astrológico._

"_Um mês e quatro dias separam o grande cataclisma kármico. Quem serão esses que mudarão o rumo de tantas histórias...?"_

"_Quinze de agosto... dezenove de setembro... um mês e quatro dias... dois números mestres... três setes, dois noves... o que isso significa?"_

_O sábio olhou mais uma vez para o céu, temeroso com o embate que aconteceria._

_**Micenas 1.100 a.C.**_

- Décimo oitavo aniversário. Parabéns meu senhor! – era o que se ouvia em todos os cantos do castelo.

Ele era o orgulho de seu pai, o primogênito, o mais forte, o futuro rei de Micenas. Ikki era detentor de todas as qualidades que o rei Edgar esperava de um filho: determinado, forte, íntegro. Contudo, possuía defeitos que inquietavam o rei, era impetuoso e terrivelmente vaidoso, coisas que Edgar não considerava adequadas a um líder. Entretanto, a mestria nas armas, a liderança natural e a dedicação ao reino qualidades que o príncipe herdeiro possuía de sobra, tranqüilizavam o rei; seu filho também sabia ser estrategistas nos momentos certos.

Era total adoração o que sentia pelo primogênito, tanto, que mandara construir o portal da temida cidade em sua homenagem. Assim nascera o _Portal do leão_, em homenagem a constelação madrinha do príncipe.

Agora chegara o grande dia, Ikki,aos dezoito anos, seria consagrado o primeiro general do reino de Micenas, uma das cidades-estado mais poderosas da antiga Grécia e seria o braço direito de seu pai; abaixo apenas do seu ministro de guerra em questões militares; embora, assim como rei, ainda dependesse dos conselhos que eram escolhidos de modo democrático pelos nobres.

Edgar estava preocupado, a rainha Jocasta andava com os preparativos para o grande dia. Todas as casas reais foram convidadas; seria o momento oportuno para se conhecer a futura rainha de Micenas. Porém, isso parecia não interessar ao príncipe, ele preferia a guerra ao namoro. Ah! Aquilo preocupava sua mãe, já era hora do primogênito pensar em casamento, pois logo chegaria a hora de se pensar no casamento do filho mais jovem. Na verdade, a rainha se preocupava bem mais com o rapaz de dezesseis anos que com o príncipe herdeiro.

Como segundo filho, o rapaz fora visivelmente relegado pelo pai que concentrara todos seus esforços na formação do futuro rei. Shun sempre se esforçara para ser o melhor em tudo que fazia, mas seus esforços nunca eram suficientes para Edgar; a predileção por Ikki era evidente. E o rei sempre fazia questão de compará-los, sempre diminuindo o caçula, minimizando seus mérito e ridicularizando seus erros. Com o tempo, Shun acostumou-se a viver a sombra do irmão e parou de tentar agradar o pai. Parecia não mais se importar, era um rapaz meigo, alegre, sempre cercado de gente; contudo, a mãe sabia o tamanho da mágoa que ele guardava dentro do coração.

Por não estar sujeito a uma educação rigorosa como a do irmão, o infante desenvolveu um perigoso gosto pela boemia; estava sempre cercado por moças e em festas; o que levava o rei a loucura, pois considerava aquela indolência uma vergonha para seu sangue. Por isso, designara um promissor soldado para conselheiro do filho, era função de Hyoga manter Shun na linha, vigiar-lhe os passos, além de levá-lo ao treinamento militar todos os dias; coisa que o rapaz detestava fazer. Hyoga era amigo de infância dos príncipes e filho de um dos conselheiros do rei, além de irmão do seu ministro militar, e desde sempre, freqüentador da casa real. Era primeiro tenente do batalhão de elite de Micenas e brevemente se tornaria um general. Calculista e frio, Hyoga Cignus*¹ tornou-se o contraponto do impulsivo e emotivo príncipe Shun; era maduro e equilibrado, embora só contasse um aniversario a mais que o príncipe mais jovem.

O castelo estava agitado aquela manhã com os preparativos da festa. Mas o aniversariante não parecia se importar; seu lugar preferido era a arena onde passava grande parte do dia treinando para se tornar o melhor guerreiro possível. Embora, tivesse horários dedicado a várias outras atividades, como as aulas de línguas, músicas, filosofia, dentre outras. Naquela manhã em especial, treinava com afinco; a arena estava cheia, era de certa forma, um torneio de exibição. Ele trocava golpes de espadas com um dos tenentes e também seu amigo de infância, Shiryu Drakon*², logo o derrotando. Seu pai sorriu do seu trono na área real da arena.

Shun ergueu os olhos para o sorriso do pai, sorriso que nunca lhe foi dedicado e, com isso, se distraiu, acabando com a espada de Hyoga parada embaixo do queixo.

- Shun, mais atenção! – gritou o irmão se aproximando deles rodando a própria espada e a cravando no chão. Mirou o irmão mais novo, severamente.

- Desculpe, irmão...

- Não deve me pedir desculpas! Fosse o campo de batalha e estaria morto! – esbravejou o mais velho.

Shun ruborizou e ergueu a cabeça para mirar novamente o pai que balançou a cabeça o fitando com desgosto.

- Calma, Ikki, não estamos num campo de batalha, caso estivéssemos, tenho certeza que ele não se distrairia tão fácil.

- Hyoga, pare de justificar os erros dele ou terei que lhe tirar da função de conselheiro do meu irmão!

Hyoga resignou-se.

- Prometo que serei mais rígido, Ikki. – falou e estendeu a mão para que o mais jovem se erguesse o que Shun fez com muita vergonha.

Ikki respirou fundo, temia muito por Shun. Às vezes, o irmão parecia sensível demais para fazer parte do exercito, precisava protegê-lo e não entendia a insistência do pai em querer fazer dele um guerreiro, já que o irmão deixava claro que odiava batalhas.

- Ikki, Shun! – eles se voltaram ao ouvir a voz do rei – Ao salão real, agora.

Os príncipes marcharam de prontidão, Shun ainda olhou para trás, encarando os olhos preocupado de Hyoga, mas jamais ousaria desobedecer a uma ordem de Edgar. Entraram no aposento encontrando o homem parado com as mãos para trás. Fizeram-lhe a reverência e ficaram retos, em posição militar, enquanto observava-o andar lentamente até o mais novo, para logo o esbofetear com violência. Shun virou o rosto e um filete de sangue escapou dos seus lábios, mas seu corpo continuava rígido em posição de sentido.

- Não ouse me questionar! – falou o rei ao primogênito que já abriria a boca para dizer algo.

Ikki engoliu a raiva; não ficaria calado, mesmo estando em frente ao seu rei.

- Não há motivo para isso, meu pai!

- Não há? Mais uma vez, esse incapaz nos envergonhou na arena!

- Não o chame de incapaz. Shun é um guerreiro esplendido que domina perfeitamente todas as técnicas de luta, está sendo injusto!

O rei mirou o filho com raiva.

- Então, o justo seria você? atreve-se a chamar injusto teu rei?

Ikki se calou; o pai o mirava bem de perto, podia sentir-lhe o hálito quente. Desviou o olhar, não era momento para desafios. Vendo que ele desistira da batalha, Edgar se afastou.

- Quero o Shun na torre e ele não participará das comemorações do seu aniversário.

- Meu pai, por favor... – pediu Ikki mirando os olhos verdes lacrimejantes do irmão.

- Não me peça, Ikki... – falou o rei mirando o mais velho – Não me peça. Por amor a ti, já tenho feito concessões demais a esse teu irmão fraco!

- Eu imploro... – falou Ikki, mas Shun o mirou e segurou-lhe o ombro. Seus lábios ensangüentados esboçaram um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, irmão, eu mereço esse castigo, não se humilhe mais. – mirou o pai, resignado – Estou pronto, meu rei.

O rei pegou a sineta que chamava os soldados que guardavam a porta do salão real.

- Acompanhem o príncipe Shun até a torre e ele só sairá de lá, sob minhas ordens.

Os guardas obedeceram e guiaram o jovem, porta a fora. Hyoga já o esperava no corredor. Os seguiu.

- Shun o que aconteceu? – perguntava enquanto seguia atrás do príncipe e dos guardas.

- Passarei o dia e a noite trancado na torre. – falou o príncipe indiferente.

- Por quê?

- Porque perdi pra você. Sabe que isso é o suficiente para meu pai, ele me odeia.

- Isso não é justo!

- Hyoga, cuidado com suas palavras! – falou Shun sério – Não questione os motivos do rei. – falou e depois sorriu com carinho – Aproveite a festa por mim, meu amigo...

Ele seguiu com os guardas enquanto o loiro ficou parado observando-o ir, uma grande indignação tomando conta do seu peito.

A festa seguia elegante, todos os reinos aliados, todos os príncipes e princesas, as figuras mais belas encontradas em toda a Grécia. Ikki desfilava por entre todos sem nenhum interesse, seus pensamentos presos ao irmão que deveria observar a movimentação pela torre do imenso palácio.

- Ikki! – ouviu a voz do amigo e se virou. Ambos brindaram com as taças de prata que fez um barulho característico.

- Feliz aniversário! – falou Shiryu.

- Obrigado, logo será o seu, o que pretende fazer?

- Ah, não sei. Mas, e então, já escolheu a moça? – o amigo perguntou divertido, pois sabia muito bem que o coração do príncipe já tinha dona.

- Não, deixo isso a cargo da rainha. – falou com um olhar zombeteiro para o amigo, e nesse momento percebeu um vulto branco indo em direção ao jardim das maçãs.

- Você viu aquilo? – perguntou.

- Aquilo o quê, Ikki?

Ele coçou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não foi nada, acho que foi coisa da minha imaginação. Achei ver algo no jardim das maças...

- Eu não vi nada! – deu de ombros o dragão e se afastou do príncipe.

Ikki tentava se divertir, mas a verdade era que nada daquilo preenchia um vazio inexplicável em sua alma, algo que ele não compreendia, uma busca que não se acalmava. O que seria?

- Príncipe? – Ouviu a voz fria e se virou para o ministro da guerra. Ele exibia uma túnica azul e dourada, e seus cabelos longos estavam adornados por um arco de ouro que servia para sinalizar os nobres daquela terra.

- General Camus! – cumprimentou.

- Vistes meu irmão? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não, não vi o Hyoga na festa.

Camus ficou pensativo e Ikki de imediato adivinhou onde o amigo estava...

- Não é justo que perca a festa por minha causa, Hyoga! – falou Shun do lado de dentro da torre.

- Estava maçante mesmo! – respondeu Hyoga do lado de fora. Ambos estavam sentados apoiados na grossa porta de madeira. As mãos unidas pelo orifício usado para entregar os alimentos.

- Você é mesmo um bobo por se preocupar com um idiota como eu... – falou Shun com melancolia.

- Você é meu amigo, Shun, e de alguma forma isso foi minha culpa...

- Não foi. Não pode se culpar por eu ser um fraco...

- Pare com isso...

- Não, Hyoga, meu pai tem razão, nunca serei como o Ikki...

- Você não precisa ser como o Ikki, só precisa ser você mesmo...

- Não para o rei Edgar...

- O rei um dia compreenderá...

- Não, Hyoga, ele me odeia e não sei por quê...

No grande salão real, — O _mégaron_ — fora da festa que acontecia na área externa do castelo, o rei Edgard e a rainha Jocasta travavam uma tórrida discussão.

- Isso não é justo, Edgar, se deseja punir alguém que seja a mim! – gritou a rainha, seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados bailando sobre o rosto bonito e encolerizado.

- Não fiz isso por vingança, não sou esse tipo de pessoa. – disse o rei tranquilamente – Caso fosse, saberia bem onde estaria, mulher...

- Você como sempre está sendo injusto! – falou a rainha os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria e lágrimas – Quantas vezes terei que dizer...

- Prometemos esquecer esse assunto, Jocasta, e não queira reviver minha ira! – falou o rei – Quando a perdoei e aceitei seu filho, resolvi apagar toda a história...

- Não, você não apagou, se apagasse não trataria o Shun dessa forma, e estou cansada de dizer que ele é seu filho!

O rei passou as mãos nos cabelos índigos e suspirou, tentando manter a calma. Mirou a mulher que fechava os punhos com ódio e pensou que Ikki era herdeiro do temperamento da mãe e Shun... ah, o rapaz só tinha dela a semelhança física, mas era tão tranqüilo como... não, não poderia ser, ele não era seu filho.

- Já disse que esse assunto está encerrado, mulher, e se insistir, fará companhia a ele na torre!

- Então que seja! – a rainha desafiou; seu longo vestido branco farfalhou sensualmente enquanto ela se aproximava do rei e fazia uma reverência – Tranque sua rainha na torre e quando seus convidados perguntarem por ela, diga que está presa, acusada de um crime que não cometeu, juntamente com uma criança inocente.

O rei tremeu. Por que ele não conseguia acreditar?

Caminhou até o trono e pegou a sineta sacudindo-a; dois guardas entraram e Jocasta se ergueu esperando a ordem para que fosse levada à torre.

- Peçam para que o príncipe Shun seja solto, e que se vista para a festa! – Edgar deu a ordem e saiu sem nada dizer.

A festa continuava com toda pompa e elegância. A um dado momento, começaram as oferendas ao príncipe e os rituais de prosperidade, amor, saúde; como mandava a tradição. A família real estava disposta em tronos ornados por flores em sua ordem de importância, rei, rainha, príncipe herdeiro à direita, príncipe mais novo à esquerda, conselheiros em pé ao lado desses.

O mapa astrológico de Ikki foi feito pelos magos do reino e explicado minuciosamente cada detalhe e cada cruzamento; era uma leitura de todo o seu futuro pessoal, lenta e detalhada.

E em fim, chegou o momento em que o príncipe deveria consultar o oráculo. Apreensão; era o momento mais importante. O príncipe saberia seu futuro e se este levaria prosperidade ou fome ao seu povo, quando fosse rei.

O jovem príncipe foi levado pelos sacerdotes para o templo onde estava o oráculo. O caminho pelo templo de pedra era iluminado por tochas e eram seis sacerdotes que o levava até a caverna escura onde se encontrava aquele que lhe falaria sobre seu futuro.

Quando chegaram a entrada da caverna os sacerdotes fizeram uma reverência e pararam. O príncipe deveria seguir sozinho e eles o aguardariam parados na entrada.

Ikki desceu os degraus até chegar a outro templo, onde uma estátua de pedra escondia o oráculo. Ajoelhou-se em submissão, não olhando diretamente para a estátua, como lhe fora orientado.

— Vim saber o meu futuro, conceda-me essa graça. — falou as palavras antes ensaiadas.

— Príncipe Ikki de Micenas... — uma voz doce e feminina falou — Queres mesmo, saber o futuro?

— Sim.

— Nem sempre temos boas revelações, tem certeza?

— Sim.

— O que trouxeste em oferenda?

O príncipe tirou um saco de moedas de ouro e depositou no altar de pedra.

— Pois bem, príncipe, saiba o seu futuro. — o oráculo falou e uma ventania se apossou da caverna. Ikki permanecia imóvel de joelhos, esperando as revelações.

— Príncipe Ikki, vejo um negro futuro a sua frente. — falou o oráculo — Um futuro de gloria, mas uma vida de dor...

O príncipe engoliu em seco. Glória e dor? O que significavam aquelas palavras?

— A gloria é o que me interessa... — falou erguendo os olhos para a estátua.

— Tem certeza? A glória o acompanhará, assim como a dor; o seu destino será selado, no momento em que violar aquilo que é sagrado.

— Nunca em toda a minha vida desrespeitei os ritos sagrados ou os deuses, jamais faria isso!

— Eu só falo o que vejo. Fortuna, poder e glória terás em tua vida. Mas o teu fim chegará no momento em que violar aquilo que é sagrado e isso lhe lançará uma maldição kármica; encarnação após encarnação sofrerá a penúria da busca por redenção, encarnação pós encarnação sofrerá e fará sofrer até que consiga expiar a maldição...

— Não acredito em maldições! — falou o príncipe se erguendo e mirando a estátua com raiva — De qualquer forma o que me importa é a glória e esta vida em que estou!

— Somente revelo, não sou eu que traço os destinos, isso é privilégio das moiras; mas advirto que as ações que tiveres hoje, irão interferir em vários destinos e todos estarão presos a essa espiral kármica.

— Fale-me com mais clareza! — pediu angustiado.

— Nada é claro em relação aos desígnios dos deuses, meu príncipe. — a voz do oráculo soou um pouco irônica — Resta saber que, o seu destino já está traçado. Encarnação pós encarnação a procura de redenção; Buscar-se-ão um ao outro até que a maldição seja expirada.

O oráculo falou e então as tochas se apagaram, o príncipe soube que era o momento de deixar a caverna e voltar para sua festa.

Ikki votou, mas seu coração estava apertado. Olhou os astros no céu, há muito o seu tutor lhe ensinara a traçar mapas astrológicos e olhando o céu, ele sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria nos próximos dias. Mirou o pai e depois a mãe que sorria para o irmão – ela sempre o preferira – notou também o hematoma no rosto do mais jovem e seu coração apertou; como poderia protegê-lo do próprio pai? Como poderia livrar-se da dor que o futuro lhe reservava?

O rei se aproximou dele.

— E então? O que disse o oráculo?

Ikki mirou os rostos apreensivos; todos esperavam por uma declaração do príncipe e ele não poderia mentir, já que seria cometer perjúrio contra os deuses. Entretanto, deixaria aquilo para falar depois com seu pai; agora diria ao povo o que ele queria ouvir...

Sorriu:

— GLÓRIA! — gritou e a multidão comemorou com gritos e palmas; saudando o futuro rei.

- Ikki, chegou o momento da diversão, a solenidade já passou! – falou Shiryu lhe tocando o ombro. O príncipe sorriu; ali estava o seu melhor amigo, uma das poucas pessoas que confiava em todo o reino.

- Sim, vamos! – falou com sua voz autoritária e seu semblante sério. Nesses momentos ficava muito parecido com o rei Edgar.

_**Avalon norte de Índia meridional.**_

- Por que o deixaste sair? – esbravejou o Lord Shion, um dos mais poderosos feiticeiro do seu tempo – Não sabeis que ele deve ficar guardado?

- Guardado? Mas por que, meu senhor? É um rapaz como outro qualquer que anseia por diversão...

- Não, ele não é um rapaz como outro qualquer, ele é o mais poderoso feiticeiro do seu tempo e um oráculo que não poderá cair nas mãos erradas. Se isso acontecer, será a destruição total do mundo como conhecemos...

— Mas... é um garoto...

— Não, ele não é um garoto, ele é a manifestação de um poder ilimitado e sagrado e deve ficar protegido e vigiado...

— O encontrarei, meu pai, se assim desejar. — falou o jovem de cabelos lilás.

— Sim, não podemos deixá-lo cair em mãos erradas e não podemos permitir que seja contaminado.

— Sim, senhor, eu o trarei de volta.

— Vem Afrodite, rápido! — chamou o loiro ao passar pelo jardim e se precipitar no bosque ao redor do castelo.

— Nem sonha, Shaka, não passarei por aí! — reclamou o outro rapaz loiro, como eram todos da sua raça.

— Deixa de ser bobo, você não queria sair daqui? — reclamou Shaka.

— Sim, queria, mas não quero ser decapitado por permitir que um dos príncipes de Avalon fuja...

— Não estou fugindo, estou saindo para me divertir, não sou um prisioneiro! — reclamou — Tenho vinte anos e nunca saí dos domínios de Avalon, preciso sair...

Afrodite suspirou.

— Shaka, lá fora só há sujeira e maldade, aqui você está protegido, por que deseja tanto sair de Avalon?

O príncipe encarou os olhos do amigo que eram tão azuis quanto os seus.

— Tive um sonho. Nesse meu sonho, lord Shion tentava me matar. — falou — Não sei por que, mas, fiquei com medo.

Afrodite riu.

— Ele nunca o mataria, esquece-te que és mais poderoso que todos nós? E além do mais, teu pai te ama!

— Não sinto esse amor, Afrodite, e ainda não desenvolvi plenamente meus poderes, na verdade, nem sei se os tenho de verdade.

O pisciano mirou o amigo e senhor com olhos irônicos.

— Ótimo, então vamos voltar, não conseguirei sozinho abrir um portal para sair de Avalon e já que tu não possuis poderes...

O loiro riu:

— Ah, abrir portais é muito simples, não preciso de sua ajuda. — falou e se concentrou erguendo as mãos. Logo uma extensa bruma apareceu e dentro dela o portal para algum lugar — Vamos?

Afrodite que gostava de aventuras, apesar de possuir maus pressentimentos, concordou e passou pelo portal, seguido pelo príncipe e logo o mesmo se fechou.

A festa seguia animada, Ikki ria e dançava entre os convidados e todos pareciam satisfeitos, mas em sua mente as palavras do oráculo se repetiam e lhe levavam um estranho presságio. Estava em meio a esses pensamentos, quando, mais uma vez, viu aquele vulto passando para o jardim das maçãs. Estava curioso e resolveu ver quem seria. Caminhou até lá, com a mão na espada, já que era um local sagrado onde poucos deveriam ter acesso.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou sacando a espada e então o vulto apareceu tirando o capuz e rindo.

Ele parou estupefato, e a moça se aproximou.

- Eu disse que viria para o seu aniversário!

- Esmeralda! – falou a abraçando e a rodando no ar – Você é louca! Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Ah, tenho uma amiga que é camareira do castelo, ela me ajudou a entrar. – disse a moça loira – Fiquei observando a festa de longe, infelizmente não tenho roupas adequadas para prestigiar o príncipe!

- Era só pedir que eu...

- Ikki, não é isso que importa, eu só queria lhe dar meus parabéns, sei que a partir de agora, teremos pouco tempo para nos ver, não é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade, mas nunca deixarei de vê-la, eu te amo!

A camponesa sorriu e se deixou beijar pelo príncipe.

Ikki e Esmeralda se conheceram numa feira na vila, fora das muralhas de Micenas, e se apaixonaram. Era um segredo que o rei nunca poderia saber, caso contrário, daria um jeito de afastá-los. Só quem conhecia a história era Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e o general Milo; e estes eram os únicos que o ajudavam a encontrá-la, já que, a cada dia possuía mais obrigações e menos tempo livre.

- Só vim para lhe dizer isso; não posso ficar mais. – falou a moça – Quando nos veremos de novo, Ikki?

- Espere-me amanhã no lugar de sempre, arranjarei uma forma de sair do palácio!

Beijaram-se novamente e a jovem saiu correndo, recolocando o capuz. O príncipe ficou um tempo ainda olhando na direção que ela seguiu, antes de deixar o local.

Shun e Hyoga estavam dançando com várias moças, mas seus olhos não se desgrudavam um do outro. O rei observava isso, aborrecido. Não que fosse algo incomum aquele tipo de _"amizade_", mas não gostaria que o filho desse mais atenção a nenhum rapaz que a sua esposa quando tivesse uma; e Shun e Hyoga pareciam mesmo que não tinha interesse nenhum nas beldades que os cercavam.

Suspirou; bem, ainda não era momento para pensar naquilo; primeiro teria que pensar no casamento de Ikki , depois, pensaria em Shun e no que fazer para acabar com aquela excessiva amizade.

O príncipe mais jovem e o jovem tenente da guarda real permaneciam alheios as preocupações do rei; tanto que a certo momento, o soldado tomou a mão do nobre e ambos saíram da festa, sob os olhares tristes das moças que "cortejavam" ambos. Seguiram para dentro do castelo, mais especificamente o quarto do rapaz de olhos verdes. Caíram na cama já trocando beijos apaixonados.

- Hyoga... – Shun gemeu sentindo as mãos de o amigo invadirem sua roupa e acariciar seu peito – Meu pai pode...

- Fique tranqüilo, seu pai está mais preocupado com a festa e com as alianças políticas que ela lhe trará...

- E se o Ikki me...

- A Esmeralda está na festa, você não viu? – continuou o loiro, ignorando os protestos do mais jovem.

Shun se sentou na cama e ele mesmo livrou-se da toga que vestia e ajudou o loiro a se livrar da sua. Livraram-se também das sandálias e caíram completamente nus na cama. Sorrindo um para o outro e trocando carícias sensuais...

- Eu te amo, Shun...

- Também te amo, Hyoga... – falou e tomou-lhe os lábios. Não havia muito tempo que descobriram o amor; ao menos, a parte carnal do amor, já que se amavam desde criança. Sim, eles sempre se olharam diferentes, isso era notado por todos. Era um amor que transcendia, contagiava, perfumava o ambiente por que passava.

Uma brisa primaveril entrava pela janela enquanto os dois nobres se amavam no quarto iluminado apenas por uma tocha; à noite preenchida apenas por seus gemidos e pelo som distante da festa de aniversário do príncipe herdeiro.

- Perdido? – Camus se assustou ao ouvir a voz maliciosa do outro general; virou-se para encará-lo, como sempre com seu olhar frio e indiferente.

- Por que a pergunta?

O general Milo Alacrau*³ sorriu com malícia e colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo.

- Está sempre na defensiva, Camus Cignus...

- Só contigo...

- Esqueço o efeito que lhe causo...

- Milo, pare com essas indiretas, já não temos idade pra isso.

- Falas como um velho; ainda sou muito jovem...

- Mas não somos mais adolescentes de fato...

- Ainda bem, mas duvido que você tenha se esquecido das nossas noites quentes... – sorriu o loiro com charme.

Camus balançou a cabeça e bebericou o vinho de sua taça.

- Não, não esqueci, mas...

- Você sempre questionando os sentimentos, não é Camus? – riu o loiro – Vamos dançar, é melhor, não acha?

- Sim, vamos dançar, é melhor que escutar seus gracejos!

Ambos foram aproveitar a festa.

No dia seguinte a comemoração, o castelo demorou a acordar; a única movimentação era a dos empregados e alguns soldados de baixa patente que tratavam da segurança. A realeza despertou tarde, assim como um dos príncipes e o segundo oficial do novo primeiro general do império.

Shun despertou se espreguiçando virilmente e levantaria da cama, se não tivesse o pé puxado e caísse novamente com a cara nos lençóis verdes; virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis do amante.

- Hyoga, bom dia, quer largar meu pé? – pediu com doçura, mas ao contrário do que pediu, acabou sendo arrastado de volta a cama, pelo pé.

- Bom dia, príncipe, e você não acha que é muito cedo para sair da cama, não?

- Cedo? – riu o mais jovem – Vamos nos levantar logo, antes que meu pai invada esse quarto dizendo que sou um indolente e descubra que você passou a noite aqui.

- Certo, você venceu! – falou o loiro pulando da cama e começando a se vestir, virou-se para mirar o amigo, intrigado.

- Então, o grande dia é hoje?

- Que dia? – perguntou Shun sem interesse, se vestindo também.

- A rainha não vai a _Tirinto_ para buscar sua noiva?

- Não estou interessado... – disse Shun – Com certeza, você vai se casar primeiro que eu, um ano antes, pelo menos...

- Não, até o Camus, em nossa família a tradição é que o irmão mais velho se casa primeiro.

- Hyoga... – Shun se aproximou do amante depois que terminou de se vestir – As coisas estão instáveis no reino... meu pai não quer declarar guerra aos reis gêmeos, mas...

- Mas?

- Se o Ikki subir ao trono é certo que ele comece uma guerra contra Tebas, ele deseja o condado de Byarn há muito tempo; ao contrário do meu pai, a ambição do meu irmão não tem limites, você o conhece...

- O Ikki não é tolo para começar uma guerra sem um motivo...

Shun voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Hyoga, eu nunca contei a ninguém mas...

O loiro se sentou ao lado do amante e ergueu-lhe o queixo.

- O que queres contar, Shun?

- Tenho visões... – a confissão foi quase um murmúrio – Posso prever o futuro, mesmo não querendo...

O tenente engoliu em seco e abraçou o príncipe.

- Não precisa temer o futuro, sempre estarei aqui para protegê-lo, meu príncipe.

Shun não conseguia conter as próprias lágrimas, embora estivesse muito envergonhado; ele era um príncipe, deveria ser um nobre guerreiro, não poderia chorar daquela forma na frente de ninguém; contudo, as visões que tivera durante a noite o inquietava e não conseguia se controlar.

- E quem vai protegê-lo, Hyoga? – soluçou o príncipe – Se o que eu vi...

O loiro se afastou para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

- E o que você viu?

- Micenas queimando e... – interrompeu-se – Não devo dizer...

- Você não confia em mim? – perguntou o loiro magoado.

- Confio, mas não o quero preocupado. – sorriu e afagou o rosto do loiro – Não me dê ouvidos; sou um tolo, essas visões nada mais são que tolices.

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Shun, temes que Ikki comece uma guerra contra Tebas, por quê? Acaso viu em sonhos a morte do rei?

Shun resolveu falar a verdade, mas ocultar a maneira que viu as coisas acontecerem.

- Sim, em meus sonhos o Ikki ocupava o trono e... começava uma guerra...

- Repito que o Ikki não é louco para começar uma guerra sem sentido.

- Sei disso, mas o Ikki não é tão ponderado quanto o rei Edgar, ele não suportará a mínima hostilidade por parte de Tebas e você sabe que há muito eles estão assediando nossas terras.

O loiro acarinhou o rosto macio do amante e o puxou pra si.

- Não entendo toda essa apreensão sua; o rei Edgar ainda reinará por muitos anos antes que o Ikki possa subir ao trono. Esqueça essas visões...

- Não sei por que tive esse presságio... – falou envergonhado.

- Deixe os presságios para as mulheres, Shun, ou para os feiticeiros. – disse e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo terno – Tenho que ir...

- Sim, eu também tenho que encontrar minha família.

O tenente se afastou do príncipe e saiu de seus aposentos. Shun resolveu ir encontrar a família a mesa do desjejum. Entretanto, seu coração nunca esteve tão angustiado.

O local era bastante escondido e obscuro, na verdade, uma tapera no meio de um bosque além da cidade. O homem que vestia uma surrada capa marrom, cortou parte da mata por onde passava, exibindo então sua espada com detalhes em ouro e rubis, único objeto que denunciava sua origem nobre, já que estava disfarçado de aldeão; e por isso, a escondia sob a capa enquanto adentrava aquela área deserta e de necessária discrição.

Entrou na pequena casa de pedra e tirou a capa, logo sendo abraçado afavelmente pela moça que já o esperava há tempos.

- Ikki! Pensei que não viria mais! – falou Esmeralda já procurando os lábios do príncipe para um beijo fogoso e desesperado que foi prontamente correspondido.

- Eu sempre venho... – falou o príncipe pegando a bela aldeã nos braços e a levando para a cama de pedra forrada com pele de lobo – Estava morrendo de saudades...

A moça sorriu e ergueu os braços para facilitar a retirada do vestido simples, expondo o corpo branco e imberbe aos olhos famintos do príncipe que logo a tomou nos braços, enchendo a pele alva de beijos e sentindo o cheiro suave de flores silvestre que saía dela. Amaram-se como já faziam há pouco mais de três meses e depois, Esmeralda se aconchegou nos braços do príncipe e ficaram em silêncio, observando o horizonte escurecer.

- Estou grávida. – a voz da moça saiu baixa e sem expressão e Ikki demorou um pouco a acreditar que ela dissera aquilo.

Virou-se olhando-a, espantando.

- Como?

- O que você ouviu, estou grávida. – Esmeralda deixou transparecer um sorriso melancólico.

O príncipe perdeu a voz, não sabia muito bem o que dizer e nem o que estava sentindo.

- Esmeralda...

- Só estou lhe dizendo isso, por que... – a moça hesitou – Eu não estou pedindo nada, Ikki, quando me envolvi contigo, sabia quem tu eras e que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos de verdade, digo isso só por que...

- Por quê?

- Terei de fugir. – falou a menina que era pouco mais nova que o príncipe.

- Fugir? – Ikki se sentou na cama, puxando a amante para que o olhasse – Não tens que fugir!

- Ikki, se meus pais descobrirem eles... eles exigirão saber quem é o pai da criança...

As lágrimas que escorreram pela face pálida da meiga menina, enterneceram o coração do jovem nobre e ele a abraçou.

- Não tens que fugir Esmeralda, ficarás aqui e comigo!

- Ah, Ikki, como quero ficar contigo...

Ikki a olhou nos olhos.

- Ficarás então, as coisas serão como quero! – disse firme – Só precisamos esperar um pouco mais, um dia serei rei...

- Ikki, não posso esperar até o dia em que sejas rei, tenho menos de nove meses para fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém me conheça e...

- Esmeralda, não vais a lugar nenhum, além do castelo na acrópole de Micenas!

A moça o encarou, espantada e balançou a cabeça.

- Ikki, não quero criar problemas para ti...

- Não criaste problema nenhum, meu amor, - o príncipe sorriu – É um filho, um herdeiro, nosso filho!

- Se seu pai descobrir...

- Ele não descobrirá. – falou o príncipe e analisou a situação – Só precisamos achar um lugar em que esteja segura até a criança nascer, depois disso, meu pai nada poderá fazer, será um membro da família real!

Esmeralda sorriu.

- Isso significa...

- Que um dia tu serás rainha!

A aldeã acariciou o rosto moreno do príncipe.

- Nunca almejei ser nada além que tua mulher, meu príncipe.

Ikki segurou a mão que lhe afagava a pele.

- Serás minha mulher, minha esposa e minha rainha... – tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cálido e voltaram a se amar.

Antes de deixar a cabana para voltar ao castelo, o jovem príncipe combinou com Esmeralda que a encontraria na manhã seguinte e a levaria para um local fora de Micenas, onde estaria segura até o nascimento do bebê. Era um castelo; um forte em que manteria a jovem com muito conforto, até que a criança nascesse e Edgar nada mais pudesse fazer; pois seria um crime contra os deuses, derramar sangue real.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Capítulo longo, porque quero ser breve nessa primeira parte da fic, então quero terminá-la no capítulo 5 para seguir com a maldição kármica para os dias atuais (não garanto, vocês sabem como sou). Gente, tem alguns termos antigos que utilizarei na fic, mas estou meio sem tempo para fazer glossário e caso esqueça de explicar algum pergunte via review que explico._

_Bem, pensei em colocar nomes antigos nos personagens, mas depois de muito pesquisar e não achar nada que me agradasse, resolvi manter os nomes originais mesmo; desculpem, mas ando sem tempo._

_Vários termos e nomes foram criados por mim, por isso, não fiquem confusos com os mesmos e nem tentem pesquisá-los, exemplo: Nome do povoado de Tebas desejado por Ikki; e sim, isso acontecerá várias vezes._

_Para os que não sabem, Micenas existiu e foi uma cidade-estado grega muito poderosa em 1.250 a.C. chegando a ter poder, inclusive, sobre Atenas._

_*¹ Cignus – Cisne em latim_

_*² Drakon – Dragão em latim_

_*³ Alacreu – Escorpião em árabe antigo._

_Beijos a todos que leram em especial aos que tiveram a gentileza de deixar uma review!_

_Sion Neblina_


	2. O ciclo das estrelas gêmeas

**O ciclo das estrelas gêmeas**

**II capítulo**

_**Tebas: 1.100 a.c.**_

A assembleia estava reunida. À mesa, o rei e todos seus generais organizavam em um mapa a melhor forma de expandir seus domínios.

— Eles têm um forte poder militar e já soube que seu exército é invencível. — falou Aiolia.

— Então a melhor forma de vencê-los é enfraquecer gradativamente suas defesas. De acordo, meu rei? — Kanon, primeiro ministro e irmão gêmeo do rei, o mirou nos olhos.

Saga hesitou, olhou do irmão para os demais generais.

— Por que atacar Micenas?

— Por quê? — o irmão repetiu com um sorriso irônico, parando de sorrir assim que recebeu o olhar firme de sua majestade — Para expandir nosso império, para garantirmos a supremacia náutica e as conquistas! Meu irmão, posso citar vários motivos!

— Aqui não sou seu irmão, Kanon, sou seu rei e como tal, gostaria de ouvir cada um dos generais; esse ataque é mesmo necessário?

O murmurinho ficou mais alto à medida que os generais discutiam entre si; alguns a favor, outros contra o ataque a Micenas.

— Senhores! — Saga interrompeu a discussão — Resolveremos isso através de votação, estão de acordo?

Todos concordaram e a votação foi feita, dando vitória ao rei e ao não ataque a Micenas. Kanon ficou indignado com aquilo; queria poder, precisava apoderar-se daquelas terras; precisava fundar seu próprio império, já que Saga não queria. Pensava grande; queria ter o controle de todo o mundo conhecido e o irmão estava sendo um empecilho.

-"_Por que não pude nascer dez segundos antes?"_ – resmungava inconformado. Ele merecia ser o rei, ele, não o fraco do Saga.

Após a votação, deixou a sala do conselho, inconformado e pensando; pensando muito numa forma de se livrar das objeções de Saga. Amava seu irmão, amava tanto quanto odiava. Não fosse Saga e o mundo já estaria em suas mãos. Mas, não, o rei, em toda a sua sabedoria e ponderação, não gostava da guerra, preferia alianças e acordo políticos ao invés de guerrear. Precisava tirar Saga do poder.

Bateu com força sobre a escrivania, fazendo voar vários mapas e papéis. Precisava livrar-se do irmão, enfraquecê-lo para poder ocupar o trono.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e respirou tentando conter a irritação.

- Kanon? – Saga falou e ele virou-se para encarar o irmão com raiva

– Sim, meu rei? – ironizou fazendo uma reverência.

- Preciso que acompanhe alguns dos meus guardas até a fronteira; parece que Micenas pretende atacar uma das nossas colônias, e você como meu ministro de guerra deve verificar isso.

- Eu? – Kanon mirou o irmão desconfiado; Saga andava estranhos, lhe lançando olhares furtivos e velhacos.

- Sim, você. É importante. – falou o rei, firme.

- Não teme arriscar assim a vida do seu ministro da guerra? – mirou o irmão, profundamente – E também teu único irmão?

- Não o arrisco; sei que ficará bem, estou mandando o meu primeiro general, Aiolia para acompanhá-lo e também o Seiya...

- O bárbaro?!

- O persa. – corrigiu Saga e Kanon achou ainda mais estranho; por que o irmão mandaria seu primeiro general e seu assassino de confiança para acompanhá-lo numa visita a fronteira? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Para sua segurança, irmão. – o rei pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos – Na verdade, desejo que sejas meu porta-voz com os generais de Micenas, na fronteira. Quero que leve essa mensagem a eles.

Puxou um papiro lacrado com o selo real.

- Não estamos em guerra e você já está mandando um acordo de paz? – indignou-se Kanon – Os tebanos parecerão covardes! Recuso-me!

- Não é um acordo de paz, é um pedido para que se cesse as hostilidades; esse pedido sendo entregue pelo ministro da guerra ficará mais convincente, não acha?

Kanon puxou o papel da mão do rei e mirou-o mais uma vez nos olhos; depois se aproximou e puxou-o pela nuca colando seus lábios aos dele.

- Lembre-se que sou o único que te ama... – falou contra os lábios do irmão que assentiu, depois se afastou – Aprontar-me-ei para a viagem.

Saiu andando pelo corredor, sob o olhar de Saga.

- Ah, Kanon, eu também te amo... – murmurou o rei extremamente condoído.

Shaka mirou o alvo e lançou a flecha certeira. Os nobres que assistiam a apresentação aplaudiram o príncipe e ele sorriu; doce, mas enfadado. Abandonou o arco nas mãos de um dos servos e foi envolto num manto pelos pajens.

Afrodite se aproximou e ajeitou os longos cabelos do amigo, o que sempre lhe causava incômodo.

- Hoje, teu pai fará uma reunião, afinal, no próximo mês será o seu aniversário de vinte e um anos. Aconselho que escolhas uma noiva.

- Afrodite, meu destino é Delfos, por que escolheria uma noiva? Para condená-la a viver sozinha nesse castelo, enquanto...?

O príncipe calou-se; não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza ou desgosto por seu destino. Sorriu e caminhou para dentro do castelo.

- Por que então não deixa claro para seu pai que não deseja ir para Delfos?

- Porque também não desejo me casar. – explicou o príncipe continuando seu caminho, sem mirar o amigo – Além disso, caso dissesse que não aceito meu destino, isso implicaria numa total destruição astrológica, não é isso que Lord Shion não cansa de dizer?

- Para mim, tudo isso é bobagem! – reclamou o amigo – Você não acha mesmo que morrerei nesse reino sem graça, não é?

Shaka parou e mirou o amigo. Realmente o reino de Avalon era a residência da paz, amor e ordem. E, por isso, também do tédio. Seus habitantes, nobres ou não, viviam em total harmonia social e eles nunca entravam em guerra, pelo contrário, sempre intermediavam guerras. Era o reino dos poderosos feiticeiros e oráculos, temido e respeitado por todos os outros reinos e pelas cidades estados gregas. Nunca sofrera ataque, nunca se envolvera em batalhas, era o exemplo perfeito de paz e neutralidade.

- Da sua vida, você faz o que quiser, Afrodite. – falou o príncipe – A minha já foi traçada há muito tempo.

- Sei, mas você gostou muito daquele dia em que fugimos...

- Fale baixo... – pediu o príncipe entre dentes – Disse ao meu pai que estava no bosque; quer que saiba que menti?

- Ah, desculpe, mas fala a verdade, não foi divertido?

- Sim, divertido e perigoso. – respondeu o virginiano – Mas, depois daquilo, tive tempo para pensar melhor e resolvi seguir o que já me foi determinado desde o meu nascimento e acho melhor que pare de tentar me convencer a fazer loucuras.

- Bobagem, acho que... acho que deveríamos nos divertir um pouco nessa vida, por tudo que é mais sagrado, Shaka! Você ainda é virgem!

O príncipe corou e mirou o amigo, zangado.

- E qual o problema nisso? Você não é?

- Claro que não! – riu o pisciano – O que você acha que eu fazia com aquele guarda lindo, no bosque?

O príncipe pareceu chocado, depois balançou a cabeça.

- Deveria se envergonhar, um nobre da corte de Lizen, se entregando a subalternos pelos corredores. – disse com todo seu ar de superioridade que tanto irritava o vaidoso amigo.

- Um nobre da corte de Lizen, mesmo vivendo para reverenciar a família real; ainda assim, é um ser humano. – irritou-se Afrodite - Ao menos sei o que é isso, não sou eu que irei para Delfo sem saber nada da vida, sem ter conhecido nem homens e nem mulheres!

O príncipe ficou pensativo e depois despejou todo o seu olhar desdenhoso sobre outro loiro.

- O que há de tão bom em sexo?

- O que há? Por que não experimenta? Tenho certeza que descobrirá como é bom. – piscou Afrodite e o príncipe balançou a cabeça.

- Em toda a minha vida, nunca tive tais interesses nem por homens e nem por mulheres. Não possuo essa vontade dentro de mim. – falou enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

- Porque você nunca sentiu uma mão quente sobre si. – disse Afrodite massageando os ombros do príncipe – Talvez, se você se permitisse... Quem sabe eu não traria um dos guardas a seu quarto? enquanto o palácio dorme, você aprende...

Shaka suspirou, sentando-se na cama e relaxando sob os dedos do amigo em seus ombros. Afrodite tinha razão; na verdade, o príncipe nunca se quer fora tocado por outra pessoa que não fosse da família; com exceção de Afrodite, os demais súditos possuíam muito medo dele, embora não compreendesse o porquê.

- Obrigado, Dite, mas não quero. Já disse que não me interessa... – falou sentindo o corpo arrepiar, porque o outro loiro escorregava as unhas por suas costas – Dite o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Certificando-me que você mente. Olhe para sua pele, Shaka? – riu Afrodite – Ela clama por carinho.

Shaka riu e relaxou, se jogando na cama.

- Não me provoque, nobre de Lizen... – falou o príncipe e Afrodite se deitou ao lado dele, afagando-lhe a cintura.

- Posso lhe mostrar algumas coisas que aprendi... – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do príncipe que riu.

- Se me tocar será amaldiçoado, lembra-se? – perguntou Shaka, não gostando nada das sensações que estava sentido com a carícia singela do amigo em sua cintura.

- Ah, Shaka, mas você é tão lindo que, às vezes, acho que valeria a pena...

- Você é um louco, Afrodite, um louco sem conserto! – riu o príncipe fechando os olhos e se deixando relaxar com o carinho do outro rapaz.

- Ah, eu só quero viver da melhor forma; somos muito jovens para ficar enclausurados nos domínios de Avalon.

- Não foi você que disse que lá fora só havia sujeira e maldade?

- Mudei de idéia. – riu Afrodite – Também há música, dança e homens lindos!

Shaka se virou na cama, fugindo das mãos do amigo e consertando a túnica sobre o abdômen perfeito.

- Dite, você se lembra daquelas aulas de dança que tivemos? – perguntou o príncipe depois de um tempo – Aquilo foi para quê, mesmo?

- Lembro sim, os indianos utilizam a dança para manifestar kudhala e Shiva, os princípios feminino e masculino do corpo. – explicou Afrodite – Aquilo ali seria para que na sua noite de núpcias você conseguisse proporcionar o máximo de prazer a sua esposa ou esposo*².

Shaka ficou pensativo; seus olhos azuis adquiriram uma bruma que os velavam enquanto ele vagava em pensamentos.

- Não terei nem uma coisa e nem muito menos outra. – falou se erguendo de supetão.

- Por que essa teimosia, Shaka?

- Não quero ninguém sofrendo por mim que estou condenado a uma vida de renúncias! – falou aborrecido – Na verdade, nem quero essa festa de aniversário, não quero e também não quero dançar, odeio dançar!

- Teremos que dançar em seu aniversário; foi pra isso que aprendemos! Será divertido. – falou Afrodite, que não gostava quando o amigo ficava amargo.

- Não dançarei! – Shaka o encarou – Por que faria isso? Seria comemoração a minha maldição?

- Não diga que é uma maldição, é uma bênção! – reclamou o pisciano – Você é o segredo para a paz no mundo.

- Eu por muito boa vontade, abriria mão de tudo isso! – falou e entrou para o lavabo. Afrodite suspirou, o amigo nos últimos tempos estava tão depressivo. Resolveu sair e procurar algo o que fazer, e nem reparou no frio vento norte que entrou pela janela do quarto do príncipe.

A subida íngreme dos montes que levavam a fronteira entre Micenas e Tebas era terrivelmente dolorosa de se fazer a noite; os cavalos já estavam exaustos e os homens também, tendo os corpos cobertos pelas pesadas armaduras e os elmos sufocantes. Kanon seguia a frente com mais ou menos vinte homens de sua guarda pessoal e tendo os vinte soldados designados por Saga para acompanhá-lo logo atrás; ainda não entendia o que o rei queria com aquela viagem noturna, tinha sentimentos e presságios estranhos; mas não queria pensar naquilo. Acreditava nos deuses e fizera uma grande oferenda a Ares antes de partir em missão. Prometera-lhe sangue se o Deus lhe concedesse a glória do sucesso em mais aquela empreitada.

Saga não gostava do culto a Ares, seu irmão era fraco, preferia cultuar deuses fracos como Apolo e Deméter; ele não; preferia Ares que garantia o terror e a vitória nas guerras e Dionísio que lhe entregava as delícias do vinho.

Por dez segundos deixara de ser rei ao nascer; saíra do ventre da mãe agarrado ao calcanhar do irmão*³ como se quisesse puxá-lo para trás, mas em fim, Saga ganhara também aquela disputa.

Sorriu ao pensar no irmão. Era a pessoa que mais amava e mais odiava na vida.

Pararam próximos a uma campina a alguns metros da fronteira e do acampamento micênico. O ministro da guerra se voltou e fitou o rosto do general.

- Por que paramos? Continuemos, o acampamento micênio está a alguns metros...

- Não iremos mais a lugar nenhum, meu senhor. – disse Aiolia e Kanon mirou dentro dos seus olhos verdes.

- Não? Desde quando ordenas a teu ministro, general Aiolia Leo Sidrak?

O jovem general deu alguns passos em direção ao ministro que apeou o cavalo e sacou a espada.

- Soldados, matem esse traidor! – disse Kanon percebendo que estava cercado.

- Temos ordens de executá-lo, senhor. – falou Aiolia e Kanon empalideceu.

- Sob qual acusação e por que não tive direito a defesa?

- As ordens vieram diretamente do rei, meu senhor. Foram interceptados documentos que provam que vossa excelência mantinha contato com o rei e generais de Pilos, com intenção de golpe contra teu rei.

Kanon empalideceu; sim, sua intenção era forjar alianças e destronar o irmão, mas nunca matá-lo, não, matá-lo nunca!

Olhou para seus soldados com a espada em punho. Seu coração doeu transpassado pela aguda espada da traição, mas seria firme no momento final.

- Vocês foram escolhidos por mim, para minha guarda pessoal, ousam me trair? – mirou cada um dentro dos olhos – Qual de vocês ousará erguer a espada para seu comandante, qual?

Os soldados permaneceram parados e o ministro de guerra mirou o general.

- Então, Aiolia, será você, braço direito do meu irmão a levantar sua espada contra aquele que é alma gêmea de sua majestade?

- Leia o que leva em mãos, meu senhor... – falou Aiolia e Kanon se lembrou do papiro com o tratado que, segundo o irmão, deveria ser entregue aos micênios.

Desfez o lacre e começou a ler:

"Caro irmão,

Espero que um dia possa me perdoar por isso, acho que nunca serei capaz de fazer o mesmo. Mas chegou um momento que suas ambições ameaçavam nosso povo e nosso império; como rei tive que tomar uma decisão dolorosa, dolorosa ao extremo.

Eu te amo, irmão e _amado amigo_*², me perdoe, mas sua vida ameaça a vida dos demais e como rei me é exigido o maior dos sacrifícios. Aceite a morte e morra em paz; eu pra sempre vou amar você."

Kanon sentiu vontade de rosnar; Saga o traíra, o mataria a traição como um cão. Seu irmão, seu grande amor, como ele pode?

Jogou o papiro no chão e ergueu a espada.

- Querem me matar? Então comecem a lutar! – falou e deferiu o primeiro golpe decapitando um dos soldados do comboio de Aiolia. O general puxou sua espada também e enfrentou diretamente o ministro da guerra, enquanto seus homens se atiravam contra os soldados fieis a Kanon.

A luta foi sangrenta, em menos de meia hora, metade da delegação estava morta; mas o pequeno exército sanguinário de Kanon levou vantagem; a cabeça de Aiolia foi a última a rolar pelo chão da campina ao lado do corpo que ainda deu alguns espasmos antes de desabar por terra.

Kanon gritou erguendo os braços aos céus e reverenciando Ares que lhe deu a vitória. O Deus pareceu ouvi-lo, pois, grande clarão e trovões se deram no céu. Seu rosto coberto do sangue dos adversários refletido nas tochas espalhadas pelo chão; era a própria visão aterradora do Deus da guerra.

- Ares me deu a vitória, para que eu marche e conquiste Tebas! – gritou e mirou o único sobrevivente dos soldados reais. Pisou no pescoço do jovem de cabelos castanhos que jazia ensangüentado ao chão.

- Tu viverás, viverás para dizer a meu irmão que eu voltarei um dia para tomar o que é meu e para arrancar-lhe a cabeça! – virou-se para os seus soldados sobreviventes.

- Vamos soldados, temos uma vingança para perpetuar! – falou colocando o cavalo a galope; Saga pagaria pela dor que sentia. Pagaria um alto preço.

E foi assim que aquela noite a seleta e implacável tropa de Kanon invadiu uma vila Micênia e não deixou nada vivo; de animais a crianças de colo, e fez questão de deixar pregado numa árvore o símbolo da família real de Tebas, assim como a cabeça de seu primeiro general.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_Capítulo curto! Viva Sion! Espero que estejam gostando._

_*¹A parte em que Kanon fala que saiu agarrado no calcanhar de Saga, para quem não sabe faz parte da mitologia cristã do nascimento de Isaú e Jacó, irmãos gêmeos que também, de certa forma, tiveram uma ligação "kármica" conturbada._

_*² Avalon nessa fic é uma terra mística onde não se vive sob a obrigação da lei antiga, então, sim, seus cidadãos poderiam escolher com que queria dividir a vida, não havia tabus sexuais (eu a imaginei assim)._

_*³ Naquela época os amantes masculinos eram sempre lembrados como amigo ou amado amigo como Saga se refere à Kanon que além de irmão gêmeo era seu amante favorito._

_Se esquecer de responder alguma coisa, é só perguntar nos reviews._

_Queridos leitores, peço perdão por possíveis erros (digitação, sintaxe, concordância, gramatical, etc.), mas o meu tempo para revisar está hiper curto. Espero que compreendam._

_Obrigada a todos que leram em especial a todos que deixaram uma review de incentivo._

_Danieru, Keronekoi, Hinamori, sasulove,_ _Mefram_Maru,_ _milaangelica, Vagabond, Izabel, medeia, Arcueid, Lilliu, Kojican, Amamiya fã_

_Obrigada de coração!_

_Sion Neblina_


	3. A dança da morte

**A dança da morte**

**Capítulo 3**

Que noite escura, mais escura que todas que já vivi. Pensava Saga, rei de Tebas, ao mirar a imensidão dos seus domínios, pela janela do quarto. Suas lágrimas já secaram; não conseguia mais chorar por Kanon, seu irmão, seu melhor amigo a quem mandara para a morte.

Por que lhe fora exigido tal sacrifício?

"_Não te enganes, rei de Tebas, tua natureza é malévola e violenta. Fizeste apenas tua própria vontade. Manifestastes nada mais que teus desejos escondidos."_

"Não, isso não é verdade! Eu o amava, por Zeus! Eu o amava!" Bradou o rei caindo de joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"_Não, tu só amas a si mesmo e eliminou aquele que constituía uma ameaça..."_

Saga balançava a cabeça freneticamente, fugindo da voz que o perseguia havia dias. A voz da morte, como ele chamava. A voz que queria escravizá-lo, torná-lo uma coisa que ele não era.

"Não, o que eu fiz foi pelo povo, pelo meu povo! Kanon queria me roubar o trono; Kanon queria guerra..."

"_Saga, sem Kanon e sua ambição no caminho, podes agora se tornar Deus desse mundo de trevas. Este é o momento! Os Persas estão quietos e vulneráveis, as cidades gregas estão confusas. Torne-se Deus agora, Saga, sei que é o que desejas!"_

"Quem é você? Por que me persegues?" Falou o rei e escutou a risada cínica de seu companheiro misterioso.

"_Quem sou eu? Olhe-se no espelho, rei de Tebas..."_

Temeroso e quebrantado o rei se aproximou do espelho; lá estava seu rosto, mas o sorriso era outro, o olhar era outro. Olhos de um demônio.

"Não!" Seu grito ecoou pelas paredes do quarto vazio, o mesmo quarto que foi testemunha das brincadeiras de infância e mais tarde, do amor entre ele e o irmão.

Os mochos cantavam nas árvores, cortando a solidão da noite micênia, juntos aos sussurros que se ouvia saindo do quarto do jovem príncipe. Lá dentro, dois corpos imberbes e alvos empastados de suor bailavam no ritual dos amantes. Shun cavalgava o corpo viril de Hyoga, arrancando gemidos e sussurros cada vez mais extasiados do jovem soldado. Palavras obscenas se derramando com a ferocidade do gozo que os levava para o mundo onírico repletos de sensações extasiantes. Paz plena e alegria eram o que sentiam nos braços um do outro.

O príncipe se deixou cair sobre o corpo do guerreiro e ficou ouvindo sua respiração se acalmar. Depois se afastou e vestiu um longo robe verde musgo, chegando a um cântaro, pegando um copo e enchendo-o d'água.

- Deu sede? – perguntou Hyoga, olhando-o da cama, deitado de lado, apoiando a cabeça com a mão. Shun sorriu, bebendo a água e o loiro o achou mais encantador que qualquer moça que já tivesse visto. Não queria moças, queria Shun e somente ele. Por que deveria obrigar-se a casar quando a pessoa que amava estava ali ao seu lado?

Tradições. A palavra aparecia em sua mente, cruel e impactante; todos eram escravos da deusa tradição e nenhum deles ousaria desobedecê-la.

Shun, por sua vez, mirava o corpo nu do tenente e pensava que o próprio Adônis deveria invejar-lhe a beleza. Estava apaixonado, perdidamente...

- Pega um pouco pra mim também. – pediu Hyoga e o príncipe voltou a encher o copo, sorridente. Amava seu amigo, era extremamente feliz nos braços de Hyoga; mas agora, sua mãe estava em Tirinto província de Pilos, para buscar uma moça apropriada para que se casasse.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos e seguiria de volta a cama quando parou derrubando o copo no chão. Fogo! Enxergava fogo por todos os lados e dentro das chamas os rostos de todos os seus afetos: Ikki, Hyoga, Milo, Camus, Shiryu, seu pai, sua mãe...

- Shun? – Hyoga o chamou, pois o príncipe estava parado, lívido, os olhos apavorados mirando os relevos da parece do quarto.

- Shun? – insistiu.

- Micenas está queimando... – balbuciou o mais jovem antes de desmaiar.

Hyoga correu até ele o pegando nos braços e colocando-o na cama.

- Shun, fala comigo, por Zeus! – pediu desesperado, batendo no rosto do amante, todavia, ele não acordava.

Ergueu-se e se vestiu, correndo em direção ao quarto de Ikki e batendo a porta, nervoso. O príncipe saiu sonolento envolto em um robe vermelho.

- Hyoga?

- Ikki, o Shun desmaiou. Preciso que venha comigo...

- Desmaiou? Mas... – Ikki seguiu o loiro que não deu chances para suas perguntas. Quando entrou nos aposentos do irmão, Shun já estava acordado, sentado na cama e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

O rapaz de olhos verdes mirou os dois com uma expressão desolada. A aurora irrompia e entrava no aposento pela janela, conferindo ao jovem nobre uma aparência sobrenatural.

- Todos morreremos, irmão... – murmurou e Ikki se aproximou dele.

- O que está dizendo, Shun?

- O fogo, o sangue... – balbuciava o mais jovem.

- Shun, se acalme! – pediu Ikki – Não tenho tempo para isso agora, tenho que encontrar a Esmeralda daqui a algumas horas...

- A Esmeralda... – Shun repetiu e mais lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

- Sim, Shun, não tenho tempo de explicar agora, mas preciso tirá-la de Micenas por enquanto. Fiquei de encontrá-la daqui a duas horas no lugar de sempre. Por favor, fique bem irmão, não posso ajudá-lo agora. – Ikki sentia uma estranha angústia e estranhava aquilo, pois nunca foi de se incomodar com os presságios que Shun tinha desde criança; no entanto, aquele fazia seu coração disparar e seu sangue gelar, talvez isso se devesse às revelações do oráculo.

- Ikki... – Shun balançou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Shun, pare de chorar! Você já é um homem! – irritou-se o mais velho e depois suspirou baixando o tom de voz – A Esmeralda está grávida, preciso protegê-la, por isso, tenho que levá-la a um lugar hoje. Sabe o que acontecerá se nosso pai descobrir...

- A Esmeralda está morta...

O murmúrio do príncipe pareceu ecoar por todas as paredes do castelo. Logo depois, como um agouro de morte, ouviu-se correria e vozes nos corredores; Ikki e Hyoga saíram para ver o que acontecia, soldados corriam para todos os lados.

- O que aconteceu?! – Ikki segurou um dos guardas pelo braço e interrogou.

- Tebas, meu senhor, Tebas atacou um dos nossos vilarejos. Pilhou e queimou tudo!

Tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga empalideceram. Ambos correram para vestir suas armaduras e pegar suas espadas; o coração do príncipe herdeiro estava descompassado.

Shun continuava meio alheio a movimentação excessiva do castelo até que resolveu se vestir e seguir o irmão e o amante. O alerta foi dado, ele podia ouvir as cornetas e os sinos. Uma grande tragédia aconteceu.

A tropa comandada pelo príncipe chegou ao vilarejo devastado. O coração de Ikki batia descompassado enquanto ele seguia sobre o cavalo negro, a procura de sobreviventes, na verdade, um único sobrevivente o interessava. Onde ela estaria? Onde?

Correu até a construção de pedra de onde saía uma fumaça tão negra quanto seus pensamentos; negros de angústia.

- Esmeralda! – gritou sendo seguindo pelo irmão e seus soldados que também procuravam.

- Esmeralda! – Ouvia-se ecos de várias vozes agora: Shun, Shiryu, Milo, Hyoga; a tropa particular do príncipe herdeiro. A elite do sagrado batalhão de Micenas.

- Ela não está aqui, Ikki, talvez tenha se salvado! – falou Milo mirando os olhos confusos do amigo.

Ikki apeou o cavalo e resolveu procurar na saída da cidade, o local onde haviam marcado de se encontrar naquela manhã. Seu coração ficava cada vez mais pesado.

Entrou nas ruínas de um antigo templo dedicado a Ártemis; local dos seus encontros com a loira quando se conheceram; local onde deveriam se esperanças; talvez se ela estivesse naquele templo, os malditos tebanos não a tivessem encontrado...

Todas suas esperanças vieram à terra ao visualizar um vulto caído sobre a antiga pedra do altar; um corpo caído envolto numa grande capa preta, os cabelos loiros espalhados...

As pernas do príncipe bambearam e ele se aproximou, trêmulo, o rosto transfigurado pela generais também desceram de seus cavalos, assim como o príncipe mais novo, mas mantiveram uma respeitosa distância.

Ikki se aproximou e tomou o corpo de Esmeralda nos braços. Sua mão se encharcou de sangue ao tocar o ventre da moça que fora transpassada por uma espada...

Mudo, assim estava o primeiro general do reino de Micenas; mas seu corpo tremia em espasmos involuntários. Os olhares tensos e condoídos fixaram-se no príncipe ajoelhado com a moça morta nos braços; marejados, tristes...

Um brado de dor cortou a terra como um relâmpago e, em fim, as lágrimas de Ikki se derramaram. Shiryu, melhor amigo do homem que tanto sofria, se aproximou tocando-lhe o ombro. Nada disse; apenas um toque para lembrá-lo de que não estava sozinho.

- Nós... – o príncipe balbuciou em meio aos soluços – Nós teríamos um filho, Shiryu...

O dragão baixou a cabeça com um suspiro profundo e apertou com mais força o ombro do amigo.

- Sinto muito, Ikki...

O príncipe se ergueu, levando nos braços o corpo da bela jovem.

- Não diga nada, Shiryu, não é preciso; Nêmesis*1 me diz o que devo fazer...

- Irmão... – Shun se aproximou – Não deixe o ódio tomar teu coração...

- Cale-se, Shun. – falou Ikki – Hoje não me peça isso...

- O que faremos, Ikki? – perguntou Milo, consternado. O gênio do escorpiano exigia a vingança. Talvez fosse o único dos amigos que pensasse exatamente como o príncipe.

- No momento... – Ikki tentou controlar a emoção, embora fosse impossível deter as lágrimas e alguns soluços – Levaremos Esmeralda ao castelo e lhe daremos o funeral de uma princesa...

Os demais resolveram não contestar. A dor do príncipe era evidente e profunda. A tropa voltou ao castelo com o corpo da aldeã. O príncipe herdeiro deu ordens para que os servos providenciassem o velório e o funeral; depois foi encontrar o pai no gabinete real.

Edgar estranhou a armadura do filho suja de sangue, e seu rosto perturbado.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? Soube que saiu com a guarda para o vilarejo...

- O vilarejo foi queimado e pilhado por Tebas! – esbravejou o príncipe – Exijo vingança, meu pai!

- Espere, não temos certeza se...

Ikki jogou o papiro com o selo da casa real de Tebas sobre a mesa.

- Isso não provaria?

Edgar suspirou.

- Espere um pouco filho, tenha calma...

- Não me peça para ter calma, meu pai, eles mataram inocentes, eles profanaram o sangue micênio! Eles...

A comoção era tanta que o príncipe não conseguiu terminar a frase. Edgar estava ciente do cadáver trazido ao castelo, mas achou que aquela não era hora de questionar o príncipe a respeito do seu envolvimento com a aldeã.

- Ikki, entendo sua dor...

- Entende? Será que entende mesmo, meu pai? Se realmente entende me ajudará a me vingar de Tebas!

- Ikki, se acalme, as coisas não são assim...

- Claro que são assim, eu quero beber o sangue dos reis gêmeos! – esbravejou o jovem nobre transtornado, transido de dor até o âmago da alma.

- Não poderemos fazer nada se não se acalmar. – disse o rei – Sabes que precisamos ouvir o conselho.

Ikki estava parado no meio do gabinete; a respiração ofegante, o rosto transfigurado pela dor e a raiva, o corpo meio curvado como se não suportasse mais, contudo, se recusava a cair.

- Eu quero o sangue dos reis gêmeos e não me importa o que o conselho diga! – falou entre dentes – Terei minha vingança...

- Nem o rei pode ir contra o conselho! Quem pensas ser? – esbravejou Edgar – Agora se acalme, general, e pensaremos no que fazer. Ficar dessa forma não trará a moça de volta!

Ikki respirou fundo o que provocou uma dor aguda em seu peito.

- Ficará ao meu lado, meu pai? Ficará ao meu lado quando nos reunirmos com o conselho? – perguntou, e Edgar se aproximou o abraçando.

– Sempre, filho, sempre...

O príncipe se permitiu chorar no ombro do pai que o consolou; mas na verdade o rei estava aliviado. Não sabia do romance secreto do filho, e Tebas, contra vontade, lhe fizera um favor acabando com ele. Caso pudesse, agradeceria aos reis gêmeos, mas Ikki não poderia saber daquilo jamais.

- Ela... ela estava grávida, meu pai... – soluçou o rapaz.

- Sinto muito, filho... Mas lhe daremos um enterro digno! Prometo cuidar para que os ritos fúnebres sejam os de uma verdadeira rainha!

- Por favor, meu pai, reúna o conselho. – falou Ikki se afastando – Agora preciso ficar sozinho...

- Sim, descanse um pouco, filho, quando o funeral estiver pronto, mandarei comunicar-lhe.

Ikki mirou o rosto solidário do pai e foi para algum lugar aonde pudesse chorar sem que ninguém o perturbasse.

Assim que o filho deu as costas, a expressão de Edgar mudou para um sorriso e ele chamou o seu ministro de guerra e seu primeiro ministro. Camus e Radamanthys entraram no gabinete do rei e lhes prestaram reverência.

- Camus, preciso que reúna o conselho de guerra. – disse o rei – Precisamos mandar uma mensagem a Tebas e saber o motivo do ataque. Radamanthys reúna os senadores.

- Tebas nos assedia há séculos, meu senhor, mas nunca foi tão ousada e imprudente. – ponderou o ruivo – Será que isso realmente partiu deles? Tenho minhas dúvidas...

- Quem mais teria tal audácia? – perguntou Radamanthys – Tebas é a única das cidades-estados que teria coragem de desafiar Micenas, nem mesmo Esparta faria tal tolice!

- Sempre vivemos em paz junto a nossas irmãs gregas e não quero que isso mude; mas meu filho exige vingança. – falou Edgar preocupado.

- Vingança? – perguntou Camus, confuso.

- Estava enamorado de uma aldeã que morreu no ataque e embora essa chacina tenha sido providencial, não podemos esquecer que é uma grande afronta. Precisamos saber se realmente Tebas está por trás disso e se for verdade, revidar.

- Precisamos de prudência, Edgar. – falou Camus – Tebas tem o apoio de Esparta e Pilos, entrar em guerra contra ela, seria desafiar o restante da Grécia.

O rei ponderou e Radamanthys mirou-o e o ministro de guerra com um olhar malicioso.

- Discordo do excelentíssimo ministro. – disse ele com uma saudação respeitosa a Camus – Acho que não devemos deixar os tebanos gozarem de uma vitória contra Micenas. Isso abalará nosso prestígio entre as outras cidades.

- De toda a forma, precisamos ouvir o conselho. – falou Camus que não gostava nem um pouco do primeiro ministro e sabia ser recíproco.

Radamanthys queria seu irmão para ministro de guerra de Edgar, e nunca escondeu que a predileção do rei pelo ruivo o insultou terrivelmente; devido a isso, tentava boicotar o trabalho do ministro de guerra; utilizando-se, muitas vezes, de vergonhosos ardis que, para sorte de Camus, nunca funcionava.

Edgar analisou os dois ministros e depois falou:

- Camus, admiro sua habilidade militar e, por isso, mesmo sendo muito jovem o escolhi para meu ministro de guerra. Entretanto, acredito que esse assunto é mais político que militar e nisso, o Radamanthys é muito mais hábil.

- Edgar...

- Contestará o rei, Camus Cignus? – Radamanthys sorriu com ironia e Camus se calou.

- Como queira, meu rei. — falou o ruivo, assentindo com a cabeça e deixando a sala.

Quando Camus chegou ao pátio do palácio, que consistia numa imensa praça com uma fonte ao meio, encontrou o amigo e também general, Milo Alacreu, sentando com a cabeça baixa; os espessos cabelos cacheados cobria-lhe o rosto.

- Ele não atacará Tebas, não é isso? – indagou Milo sem erguer a cabeça.

- Não sei. O conselho será reunido.

- Temos que nos vingar...

- Vingança não é a coisa mais inteligente a fazer agora, general. – falou Camus friamente e o loiro ergueu os olhos para ele. O aquariano enxergou uma mistura de tristeza e indignação.

- Não? Crianças foram mortas! Mulheres foram mortas! Camus, não é possível que pense dessa forma!

- Penso como alguém prudente que prefere se certificar se realmente esse ataque partiu de Tebas ou se foi uma armadilha de algum inimigo político dos reis gêmeos.

Milo riu nervoso.

- Não nasci para política, nasci para a guerra. – falou e se levantou – E meu instinto de guerreiro exige que o sangue tebano seja derramado! Quero três cabeças tebanas para cada cidadão micênio morto, ontem! – vociferou e o ruivo o olhou abismado. Poucas vezes vira Milo tão furioso.

- Milo, tenha calma...

- Não me peça calma! – esbravejou – O que há com você? Um dia, Camus, foste um guerreiro e não um maldito político! – riu com ironia – Não demora muito, se despirá da armadura de general e vestirá uma toga longa como nossos senadores afeminados!

Camus balançou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, general, mas prudência nunca foi um defeito. Sinto se não a possui, mas como ministro devo possuí-la. E caso seja exigido que me dispa de minha armadura por Micenas; eu o farei de bom grado se quer saber.

Milo riu.

- Desculpe-me, general, acho que vou para alguma taverna me embebedar e tentar me tornar mais prudente! Você mudou, Camus, não adianta mais discutirmos.

Saiu andando apressadamente para fora do pátio.

- Milo! – Camus ainda chamou, mas o outro general prosseguiu sem lhe dar ouvido. O ruivo suspirou e resolveu tratar de assuntos mais importantes.

"Mais importantes?" Riu dos próprios pensamentos.

"Nada para mim é mais importante que você, general Alacreu..." Sussurrou enquanto voltava para seu gabinete.

Esmeralda foi lavada e perfumada, além de vestida com uma linda túnica branca. Ikki a observava consternado, enquanto colocava a moeda embaixo da língua da moça, garantindo assim, a sua entrada tranqüila no mundo dos mortos. Ela parecia um anjo adormecido.

Controlou a emoção enquanto pode, ouvindo o canto lamurioso das mulheres da corte. Todos os moradores do castelo foram chamados para o velório; embora a grande maioria não entendesse quem era aquela mulher que estava sendo velada como uma princesa micênica. Quando a noite caiu o cadáver foi colocado em um carro ornado por vários tipos de flores e seguiu para o cemitério real. O cortejo o acompanhou. O corpo foi colocado num dos túmulos verticais, antes, cobrindo-se o rosto da bela jovem com a máscara mortuária de ouro.

Estava acabado; enterrada como uma princesa, aquela que nem princesa chegou ser.

Depois do final da cerimônia, Ikki se refugiou em seu quarto. Não queria ver ninguém, nem falar com ninguém. Queria apenas ruminar sua ira, sua dor e sua sede de vingança.

A porta do aposento semi-escurecido se abriu e Shiryu entrou, se sentando ao lado do príncipe, na cama.

- Ikki...

- Sai daqui, Shiryu...

- Não, meu amigo, não sairei. – disse o jovem de longos cabelos negros – Não deixarei que sofras sozinho...

- Mas quero sofrer sozinho. – disse Ikki entre dentes – Quero chegar ao extremo da dor para chegar ao extremo do ódio...

- Ikki, isso não o ajudará.

- Shiryu, por favor, saia! Isso é uma ordem!

- Tudo bem, se assim deseja, alteza... – o rapaz fez a reverência e saiu, cruzando com Shun e Hyoga no corredor.

- Não entrem. – disse – É melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Ele não ouvirá ninguém nesse estado.

- Mas, Shiryu... – Shun tentou protestar, mas o rapaz balançou a cabeça.

- Não, Shun,ouça o que digo. Nada que disser aliviará a dor dele. Ao menos, vamos livrá-lo da vergonha de ser visto chorando mais uma vez.

O príncipe concordou e seguiu para o jardim, se sentando com Hyoga ao lado da fonte. Mirou no céu, uma imensa lua cheia.

- A lua parece uma mulher morta... – murmurou.

- Por que diz essas coisas, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga, baixando a cabeça e brincando com a toga curta que o príncipe vestia – Podemos parar de falar de morte?

- Como? Se ela nos espreita, meu amigo? Não sentes? Tudo cheira a morte... – murmurou Shun com melancolia – A lua parece uma mulher morta que deixa o túmulo para nos assombrar...

- Todo ser humano é espreitado pela morte, meu príncipe, e nenhum escapará do Hades a não ser que queira acabar como Sísifo*² e eu não quero. – falou o loiro de mau humor – Por favor, paremos com essa conversa?

Os olhos verdes do príncipe se prenderam nos azuis do amante.

- Hyoga e se... – Shun mirou o céu novamente – E se o nosso futuro for breve como essa noite... e triste como ela?

O jovem tenente se aproximou mais do príncipe e segurou-lhe as mãos brancas. Seus olhos refletiram o luar...

- Eu o amaria, Shun, o amaria mais que todas as noites anteriores e iríamos felizes para o Hades, e tenho certeza que ficaríamos nos campos da bem aventurança.

O príncipe abraçou o amante com força.

- Vamos para meu quarto, Hyoga, eu quero que me ame, preciso de você junto de mim essa noite...

O loiro o abraçou com mais força, disposto a fazer o que seu senhor lhe ordenava.

O conselho e o rei entraram em consenso; um ataque a Tebas, sem a certeza da responsabilidade da mesma pela matança, era inviável. Assim pensando, enviaram um mensageiro ao rei tebano que negou o ataque; contudo, informou que havia tropas desertoras que detinham o brasão da família real tebana. Isso tranqüilizou Edgar, mas não Ikki, o príncipe estava inconformado, não podia acreditar na falácia do rei tebano e insistia no ataque a cidade vizinha, cada vez mais transtornado, até que por fim, convenceu o rei e este resolveu levar o assunto a votação do conselho, porém, aquilo só aconteceria na próxima lua cheia.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Sei que todos estão ansiosos para saber como essas histórias se encontram, mas tenham paciência com a enrolada da Sion, ela não sabe ser direta, XD!

**Nêmesis**: Deusa da justiça divina e da vingança por motivos justos.

**Sísifo:** foi tido como o mais astuto dos mortais porque conseguiu enganar a morte. Resumindo a história que é bem longa, Sísifo morreu de velhice, mas antes de morrer, pediu à esposa que não enterrasse seu corpo, com isso, ao chegar ao Hades, Sísifo sabendo que não poderia enganar o próprio Hades, rogou a rainha Perséfone que o deixasse voltar ao corpo para que se vingasse da mulher que não lhe deu os devidos ritos fúnebres. Perséfone concordou e assim, Sísifo enganou a morte. Isso causou a ira de Hades, porque ninguém podia fugir do reino dos mortos, então o próprio imperador resgatou a alma de Sisifo e o condenou ao trabalho mais pesado e que só era destinado àqueles que cometia grande afronta aos deuses. Por toda a eternidade Sísifo foi condenado a rolar uma grande pedra de mármore com suas mãos até o cume de uma montanha, sendo que toda vez que ele estava quase alcançando o topo, a pedra rolava novamente montanha abaixo até o ponto de partida. (em outras palavras Sisifu... KKK, trocadilho idiota!).

Beijos e obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando em especial aos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar uma review tão importante para a autora.

Izabel, shermie, Danieru, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Vagabond, Hinamori, liliuapolonio, medeia, Kate, Amamiya fã (KKK, aos pés? O Shaka? Exagerou! KKK, mas sim, o loiro se deixa subjulgar, sinto, mais ainda teremos mais um capítulos até eles se encontrarem, porque estou fazendo capítulos mais curtos para poder postar logo; mas o encontro será bombástico, garanto! Beijos querida!); Kojican, Patrícia Rodrigues, Lady Quin (Oh, você não gosta do Shaka é o protagonista dessa fic, junto com o Ikki e os dois formam meu par preferido yaoi XD! Pena, mas o Shunzinho e o Oga é meu terceiro casal, perdendo a segunda posição para Camus e Milo. Sim a Fic se passa em 1.100 ac, obrigada pela review).

Beijo de todo meu coração pra vocês!

Sion Neblina


	4. O anjo de Avalon

**O anjo de Avalon**

**Capítulo 4**

"_Quando o mundo andar em trevas, o Deus Dagda enviará um anjo. Blodeuwedd, conhecido como "a flor branca", encarnará em um príncipe de Avalon destinado a restabelecer todas as coisas."_

_**Lua cheia – trinta e três dias após o aniversário do príncipe**_

O conselho foi convocado. Todos os ministros e generais ocupavam a imensa mesa. De um lado estava Edgar o rei, seguido por Radamanthys à direita e Camus à esquerda. Na outra cabeceira estava Ikki, tendo Shun à direita e Milo à esquerda; Shiryu e Hyoga também participavam da assembleia.

A discussão entre as forças de Micenas estava acirrada. O príncipe herdeiro usava toda a sua eloqüência para convencer o conselho a entrar em guerra contra Tebas:

- Peço para atacarmos antes de sermos atacados! – falou Ikki batendo na mesa – O rei de Tebas já brincou demais com nosso povo e não estou disposto a deixar essa matança acontecer novamente!

- Não podemos começar uma guerra sem a certeza de que foram eles que atacaram nosso povoado, e não temos essa certeza, Ikki! – lembrou Camus – Lembre-se que Tebas negou o ataque.

- Não temos? Quem mais atacaria nossos aldeões? Quem poderia ter interesse em ferir aquela gente inocente? – o príncipe herdeiro estava possesso, o conselho nunca o vira com tanta raiva e se perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo. Os que sabiam o motivo permaneciam calados e introspectivos.

- Devemos esmagar aqueles beócios imundos! – regougou Milo e Camus lhe lançou um olhar que pedia calma. Mas o general o ignorou – Concordo com o Ikki, devemos esmagar Tebas e dizimar aqueles assassinos!

- Calma, general Alacreu. – Radamanthys se aproximou do loiro e pousou a mão maliciosamente sobre seu ombro, sem deixar de lançar um olhar provocador a Camus, ao tempo em que brincava com os cachos dourados de Milo – Precisamos ter cautela...

- Tire suas mãos de mim, ministro... – a voz do general foi baixa e perigosa. O primeiro ministro sorriu e se afastou. Milo olhou para Camus que desviou o olhar para o rei que falava:

- Essa discussão não tem sentido. Micenas é uma democracia e devemos resolver isso através do voto. – falou Edgar – Por isso, convocaremos votação ao conselho, e de nada adianta prorrogar essa discussão.

- Mas antes disso, precisamos que o rei e o príncipe entrem em consenso... – falou Radamanthys – Não podemos ter uma ruptura entre os monarcas, não estou certo?

Ikki mirou o homem, assim como todos na sala; não gostava dele, nunca achou que o ministro fosse bom conselheiro para seu pai, mas resignava-se, o pai nunca o ouviria mesmo.

Os generais e senadores presentes se entreolharam e Radamanthys comemorava o impacto que suas palavras causaram.

- Não há monarcas aqui, Radamanthys. – falou o príncipe o encarando felinamente – Há apenas um e ele se chama Edgar Atreu*¹, não ouse tentar manipular essa situação ao seu favor!

- Concordo plenamente. Só há um monarca em Micenas... – disse sorrindo com malícia o homem de negro que era o primeiro ministro – Mas seria bom que a opinião do príncipe herdeiro convergisse com a do rei. – sentenciou e virou-se para Edgar – Meu rei, seria um perigo muito grande se o príncipe herdeiro começasse a mandar no reino...

- O que estás insinuando? – perguntou Ikki possesso já se levantando e sacando a espada.

Edgar se levantou também, assim como todos os ministros e generais.

- Ikki, guarde já essa espada! – ordenou o rei e o conselheiro real fez uma irônica reverência ao leonino.

- Perdão, jovem príncipe, mas é o que penso. – disse Radamanthys tranquilamente – Como ministro de vossa majestade, tenho que alertá-lo de tudo que julgue uma ameaça.

Ikki ergueu a espada e apontou para a garganta do primeiro ministro que não se intimidou, o mirando dentro dos olhos sem recuar um centímetro se quer.

- Ministro Radamanthys de Wyvern, tu és a ameaça a esse reino! – falou o príncipe – E essa política covarde que meu pai adotou sob seus conselhos será a ruína de Micenas!

- Ikki, basta! Abaixe essa espada! – pediu o rei e o príncipe obedeceu, ainda olhando raivosamente para o ministro.

- Já basta dessa reunião. – todos se viraram ao ouvir a voz suave e calma do príncipe Shun – Meu pai já disse como devemos resolver essa questão; através do voto.

- Isso mesmo! – falou Edgar e sorriu mesmo tentando disfarçar. Gostava quando o filho mais novo mostrava interesse nos assuntos reais.

- Sim, a votação do conselho resolverá isso e como a questão é política, não parece necessário que os generais de Micenas percam tempo, trancados no Mégaron. Estou certo, meu rei? – tornou Milo, tranquilamente, recebendo um olhar enigmático de Camus.

- O general Alacreu tem razão. – concordou o rei – Levaremos o assunto à votação. Então que se convoque a Gerúsia*² e que a votação comece.

Ikki e o seu pelotão saíram do recinto. Eram todos jovens demais e ainda não tinham direito a voto, embora, como concessão, pudessem participar das reuniões militares. Dos generais, Camus foi o único que pôde permanecer no Megáron, mesmo ainda sendo jovem, era um dos ministros de sua majestade.

Ikki mirou o céu numa prece silenciosa a Nêmesis, deusa da vingança e da justiça divina. Dizia-lhe que sua causa era justa e que, por isso, ela deveria apoiá-lo.

Hyoga e Shun seguiam cabisbaixos para o pátio do castelo. Estavam preocupados como a decisão do conselho e sabiam que de uma forma ou outra, aquilo mudaria as coisas em Micenas.

- Às vezes gostaria que fosse tu o príncipe herdeiro ao invés do Ikki... – falou o loiro quando eles alcançaram o imenso jardim do castelo.

- Pois eu não. – suspirou Shun – Não gostaria da responsabilidade de um reino inteiro em minhas costas.

- Ao menos, és mais ponderado que ele, acho que seria melhor rei. – volveu Hyoga se sentando num banco de pedra e Shun fez o mesmo enquanto brincava com o metal da sua armadura.

- Micenas é uma cidade militar que precisa de um rei guerreiro e esse não sou eu. Deveria ter nascido em Atenas ou qualquer outro lugar, a Lacônia* não é para mim... – completou Shun com pesar e Hyoga sorriu e afagou-lhe rudemente os cabelos.

- Tenho que concordar, és bonito demais, parece uma obra de arte e não deveria estar num lugar onde a arte e a filosofia ficam em segundo plano.

- Ainda assim, sou um príncipe micênico e é aqui onde devo ficar. – suspirou o mais jovem e o tenente o puxou pra si, para um beijo apaixonado que fez o rosto de Shun enrubescer de desejo instantaneamente.

- Hyoga... – protestou contra seus lábios enquanto tentava fugir dos seus braços – Acho melhor não, meu pai tem nos observado demais, não percebes?

- Não, Nada notei. – falou o jovem tenente se afastando um pouco para mirar os olhos verdes preocupados do amante.

- Pois tenho notado. Ele está sempre com o olhar sobre nós, não sei por que...

- Achas que é devido a isso que sua mãe foi a Tirinto escolher-te uma nova?

- Sim, por regra, a rainha deveria estar procurando uma noiva para Ikki e não para mim, não achas muito estranho?

- Bem, agora que falastes...

Calaram-se ao escutar passos e se ergueram do banco quando perceberam que era uma das damas da rainha.

- Hyoga, alteza... – a moça loira vestida numa linda toga e que tinha braceletes de ouro presos aos braços cumprimentou o tenente e saldou o príncipe com uma reverência.

- Olá, Eiri... – retorquiu Shun que não gostava da dama, pois a mocinha nunca deixou de demonstrar seu interesse num possível casamento com o loiro; inclusive, era da vontade da família de ambos, embora Hyoga permanecesse fugindo do enlace.

- Pensei que houvesses viajado com a rainha. – disse o tenente desconfortável, mirando de soslaio o rosto do príncipe e vendo sua expressão aborrecida.

- Não, não entendo o motivo, mas vossa majestade preferiu outras damas para acompanhá-la a Tirinto, deve trazer vossa noiva, alteza. – a voz suave da moça não escondeu a ironia.

- Com licença, tenho coisas a resolver. – disse Shun mirando a mulher de cima a baixo. Eiri fez outra reverência quando o príncipe passou entre ela e o loiro, Hyoga o seguiria, mas a loira não deixou:

- Tenente, creio que já é hora de esquecer essa amizade excessiva ao príncipe. – declarou – Sabeis que nossas famílias...

- Não me interessa o que nossas famílias pensem! Com licença. Shun, espere! – gritou o príncipe que já começava a subir as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

Shun parou, mas não se voltou, permaneceu imóvel com o elmo seguro ao lado do corpo. Hyoga se aproximou e o segurou pelo braço, discretamente. Os olhos de Shun se voltaram para seu rosto.

- Vamos ao seu quarto agora, alteza... – sussurrou e o mais jovem estremeceu. Sabia muito bem quando o loiro estava irritado e não contestaria. Obedeceu, seguindo pelo corredor, tendo a mão forte de Hyoga em volta do seu braço o que causava alguns olhares curiosos durante o longo percurso. Quando entraram no aposento, o tenente soltou-lhe o braço e cruzou os seus, mirando o príncipe que sustentou seu olhar.

- Algum problema, tenente? – perguntou.

- Por que me deixou sozinho com a Eiri?

- Por que não deveria deixá-los? Aquela será provavelmente sua esposa... – a voz do príncipe traiu irritação.

- Shun, prometemos...

- Sim, prometemos e nem por isso me peça para ser indiferente! – declarou o príncipe e baixou o olhar – Não gostaria de dividir sua amizade com mais ninguém. Sei que é insano e infantil, mas é o que sinto. Desculpe-me...

Hyoga se aproximou, sentando ao lado de Shun, sobre a cama.

- Entendo o que sentes, Shun. Sei que também sentirei quando tua noiva chegar. – baixou a cabeça, meio envergonhado – Mas somos homens, temos que seguir as tradições.

- Odeio as tradições... – murmurou o príncipe.

- Eu também... – Hyoga disse e segurou a mãos pálidas e calejadas do príncipe – Mas sabes que...

Os imensos olhos verdes, que estavam voltados para o chão até então, ergueram-se para mirar os azuis do tenente.

- Saiba que nunca sentirei por ninguém o que sinto por ti, príncipe Shun de Micenas, nunca...

- Também não, tenente Hyoga Cignus, eu prometo!

Abraçaram-se. Sentiam que alguma coisa mudaria no reino depois daquela votação, e Shun sentia mais que qualquer pessoa. O curso de suas vidas mudaria drasticamente.

----------------------------------OOO--------------------------------------

- Como é belo à noite, o príncipe Shaka*³... – murmurou um dos soldados, olhando o príncipe que mirava o horizonte de lua cheia pela sacada.

- Uma pele tão alva quanto à lua, entretanto, ele traz um olhar melancólico...

- Sim, e nunca tinha visto melancolia naqueles olhos cor de céu. – falou o outro soldado – O que inquietaria o seu sagrado coração?

- Como é belo e imaculado! – suspirou um dos soldados – Ver-se logo que realmente é um anjo!

- Acho que deverias parar de olhá-lo, o tens olhado demais. – reclamou o velho pajem real se aproximando das sentinelas que se perdiam na beleza do príncipe.

- É que parece o príncipe hoje, algo inexprimível, uma gota de orvalho no pálido alvorecer. Em sua face enluarada, vejo lágrimas que brilham como estrelas num imenso e infinito céu...

- Já mandei parar de olhá-lo, o rei pode não gostar! – reclamou o pajem.

- Mas ele é tão lindo, uma beleza assustadora, impossível não olhar...

- Falam do meu irmão? – Ouviram a voz tranqüila do príncipe mais velho e imediatamente prestaram-lhe reverência, calando-se e temendo.

- Perdão, príncipe Mu, só falávamos que o príncipe Shaka parece melancólico. – explicou um dos soldados e logo trataram de se afastar da sacada do quarto do príncipe. Mu olhou para cima, o irmão parecia uma visão sobrenatural, tão alvo contra a noite prateada pela lua cheia. Subiu a escada e foi encontrá-lo.

O loiro sorriu ao ver o irmão e lhe prestou reverência como deveria fazer por possuir quatro anos a menos que ele.

- Shaka o que o atormenta? –Mu era direto e estava preocupado pela estranha apatia que se apossara do mais jovem nos últimos dias – Há dias você vem para essa sacada e fica olhando a lua; não se vê mais teu sorriso, não danças mais e nem faz os treinamentos com as flechas, o que o atormenta?

- A vida... – respondeu o loiro – Não quero ser obrigado a fazer o que não desejo, e ir para Delfos não é o meu desejo, Mu. Não quero ser um oráculo.

Mu respirou fundo.

- É sua missão, os astros escolheram-te para isso e não será ruim, lhe garanto. Por que não aproveita o pouco tempo que tem conosco e volta a ser o rapaz feliz de sempre?

- Para quê viver um presente sem a perspectiva de um futuro? – perguntou com amargura – Ainda assim, obrigado Mu, não desejo causar-te preocupação, meu irmão.

O príncipe mais velho afagou o rosto do mais jovem e saiu. Foi encontrar-se com o pai que traçava um mapa astrológico, Shion se mostrava estranhamente perturbado o que intrigava bastante o príncipe.

- Pai? – fez a reverência e Shion abandonou o mapa, olhando o rosto normalmente plácido do filho e que agora estava preocupado.

- Fale, Mu, o que o atormenta?

- Fale-me o senhor, por que se preocupa tanto com o céu?

O rei mago mirou mais uma vez por seu telescópio sem dar muita atenção ao filho.

- O grande cataclismo, Mu, já falei isso contigo. – explicou – Mas não foi por isso que viestes aqui, estou certo?

- Não. O Shaka não está feliz com a viagem a Delfos; ele não deseja ser um oráculo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele está melancólico como se a proximidade do seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário o incomodasse.

Shion olhou para o filho e depois para o céu novamente.

- Talvez sejam más influências. Não acho que o Afrodite seja um bom conselheiro para o Shaka. Daquela vez que ele fugiu, acredito que foi aquele rapaz que o influenciou a fazê-lo.

- Afrodite é um nobre da corte de Lizen, e eles são os defensores da família real de Avalon desde tempos imemoriais. – falou Mu calmamente – Afastá-lo do Shaka, implicaria em desfazer a sociedade do lírio branca...

- Jamais desfaria a sociedade; sabes que sem ela, Avalon já haveria caído. Como filho de Lizen, Afrodite goza de liberdade excessiva, só isso. Temo que ponha ideias na jovem mente do nosso anjo.

- O Shaka não ouve o Afrodite, aliás, ele não ouve a ninguém. É uma pessoa totalmente indiferente as opiniões alheias... – disse Mu – Acho que não deves se preocupar, o anjo de Avalon está seguro com o Afrodite.

- Soube que falavam em casamento. – tornou Shion preocupado.

- Andas o espionando, meu pai?

- Não, ando somente atento e pedi ajuda a Zéfiro*4 para que vigiasse os passos do anjo.

- Gregos... – resmungou Mu não escondendo o desprezo.

- Vivemos em harmonia agora e seus mensageiros muito nos ajudam.

- Afrodite não sabe quem é o Shaka, e é normal que rapazes da idade deles falem de casamentos e namoros. – defendeu o príncipe.

Shion suspirou e mirou o rosto impassível do filho.

- É costume que nossos homens se casem ao completar vinte e um anos... – falou – Mas sabeis que ele não poderá fazer isso; contudo, ouço sempre seus amigos pedindo para que escolha uma esposa...

- Ele não possui essa espécie de interesse, posso lhe garantir, meu senhor.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos levá-lo a Delfos antes que se enamore por alguma moça ou rapaz e sonhe com o que não poderá lhe pertencer.

- Shaka é só um garoto... – murmurou Mu, tentando não demonstrar emoção.

- Ele não é somente um garoto, Mu, ele pode ser duas coisas, ou uma dádiva ou o maior dos castigos divinos. Vamos cuidar para que seja uma dádiva. – Shion fitou o filho seriamente, não gostava nada daquela conversa e nem das atitudes e questionamentos de Mu. Apesar de ser um sábio e poderoso alquimista, o filho ainda era muito jovem, e jovens são guiados por impulsos.

- Ele é meu irmão. – continuou Mu condoído o que irritou um pouco seu pai, e deixou-o ainda mais preocupado.

Shion se aproximou do filho e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Sabeis a verdade, Mu, sabeis que não são irmãos de sangue e sabeis que nossa missão é protegê-lo e guardá-lo. — falou Shion – Por isso, o mais sensato é que ele vá para Delfos, lá é onde devem ficar os grandes feiticeiros e todos aqueles com poderes suficientes para fazer grande bem ou mesmo grande mal à humanidade.

- Nenhum lugar seria mais seguro para ele que Avalon! – irritou-se o ariano mais jovem – Aqui é onde estão seus amigos, as pessoas que o amam!

- Mas o acordo que a Lírio branco fez com as Elêusis*5 não foi esse! E temos que cumprir o acordo ou toda nossa honra e paz serão destruídas! – irritou-se o rei mago.

- Mas e se lá...

- O que a sociedade grega fará dele, não será nossa responsabilidade. – disse Shion num suspiro – Achas a caso que não me entristeço com isso? Mas nada posso fazer, os deuses escolheram assim.

Mu virou-se encolerizado, tentando esconder o que sentia do seu progenitor. Não poderia permitir uma coisa daquelas; não poderia entregar seu irmão para ser usado ou sacrificado pelos gregos. Shaka era a candura personificada. Ele merecia um destino melhor.

- Achas, meu pai, que eles podem... – Mu respirou pesadamente – Eles podem temê-lo a ponto de querer sacrificá-lo?

- Todos os reinos sempre temeram Avalon. – disse Shion – Nossa neutralidade e poder é que nos livra de ataques. Para o restante do mundo que tanto nos teme é muito melhor que o anjo esteja em terras gregas.

- E se ele não quiser partir? – perguntou mas já sabia a resposta.

- Shaka não tem escolha. Entregue o destino do seu irmão aos deuses, Mu, e pare de questionar a vontade divina.

O príncipe resignou-se, fez uma reverência ao pai e saiu; quase se chocou com Afrodite no corredor. Olhou o rosto lívido do rapaz loiro e teve a certeza de que ele escutara toda a conversa, espionando atrás da porta.

- Afrodite...

- Delfos? Eles matarão o Shaka? – perguntou o pisciano abismado – Não, Mu, você não pode permitir... você não...

- Calma, Dite, não é nada disso! – falou o ariano, puxando o rapaz pelo braço, para que se afastassem do gabinete de Shion.

- Eu ouvi, Mu! Lord Shion disse que eles podem... – o pisciano não conseguiu terminar a frase – Por Áine*5! Não permita que eles o levem, Mu, só você pode salvá-lo!

- Dite, não deixarei isso acontecer. O Shaka não será sacrificado. – falou o príncipe - Só temos que achar um jeito de escondê-lo antes do seu aniversário.

- Mas... o aniversário dele é... amanhã...

- Então temos que pensar em algo até a noite de amanhã, por que as sacerdotisas gregas estarão aqui na noite do aniversário, para levá-lo até Delfos e lá, nada poderemos fazer...

----------------------------------OOO--------------------------------------

_**Micenas – Noite de 19 de setembro**_

Noite de lua nova e da votação para se saber o futuro de Micenas. saber se entrariam em guerra contra Tebas ou não. O último voto deu a vitória ao rei. Os ministros disseram não a guerra e o príncipe herdeiro estava desolado.

Ikki seguiu para o jardim das maçãs que era o refugio contra a sua dor. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou pela segunda vez em sua vida.

- Ikki...

- Sai daqui, Shun!

- Irmão, não adianta ficar assim!

O mais velho ergueu os olhos e mirou o irmão com raiva.

- Como se sentiria se o Hyoga morresse e você nem ao menos pudesse vingá-lo?!

- Sei que é doloroso... – assentiu Shun. Contudo o príncipe mais jovem pressentia algo terrível aconteceria e essa sensação o deixava tonto e desnorteado, enquanto tentava consolar o irmão.

"Sangue... desgraça... fim de uma era..." Essas palavras apareciam em sua mente, sussurradas por vozes demoníacas.

Ikki se ergueu, estava furioso.

- Não deixarei as coisas como estão, Shun, não deixarei! – falou e começou a andar em direção a arena.

- Ikki o que fará?

- Reunirei meus homens, darei aos reis gêmeos uma amostra do que Micenas é capaz de fazer para vingar seu povo!

- Ikki, não! – pedia Shun desesperado – Se fizer isso... se... Ikki isso será rebelião, um ato de rebeldia sem precedentes contra o conselho!

O jovem de cabelos escuros olhou o irmão nos olhos.

- É hora de decidir, Shun, ou é fiel a Edgar ou é fiel a mim. Agora decida-se rápido que estou partindo...

Shun engasgou sem saber o que dizer; não podia se rebelar contra o conselho, mas não poderia ficar contra aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

"Sangue... desgraça... fim de uma era..."

- Chamarei o Hyoga... – balbuciou.

- Hyoga é meu segundo tenente antes de ser seu amigo, Shun. Sei que virá comigo! – falou Ikki e seguiu.

Convocou todos os seus comandantes com um discurso eloqüente.

"_Nós, corajosamente, combatemos por esta terra, morremos por nossos filhos; não poupamos a nossa vida. Ó jovens combatei unidos uns aos outros e não temais senão a vergonha da fuga; estimai em vossos corações uma valente e sólida coragem e não vos inquieteis com a vida, na luta contra o inimigo,*__7 __saibam que seremos recompensados pelos deuses, pois nossa causa é justa e temos direito a vingança..."_

O príncipe era um líder natural e convencera-os a atacar um povoado tebano. Os comandantes de patentes mais altas hesitaram em acompanhar-lo, sabiam que aquilo caracterizaria o maior ato de rebeldia, e trair o conselho era pior que trair o rei; mas havia outros comandantes no exército de Micenas, jovem que deviam a escalada na carreira ao príncipe e resolveram segui-los. Ainda assim, eram pouco mais de vinte homens que abandonaram a cidade na calada da noite, em direção a uma das vilas de Tebas que seria pilhada e queimada enquanto dormia.

----------------------------------OOO--------------------------------------

- Shaka, apresse-se! – pediu Afrodite vendo o príncipe se envolver na capa branca – Desse jeito seremos descobertos.

- O Mu está nos dando cobertura, não precisa tanta apreensão. – falou calmamente o mais jovem, terminado de vestir a túnica e pegando a bolsa com o dinheiro.

Olhou meio incomodado.

- Por que tanto dinheiro, Dite? – perguntou curioso.

- Não é hora para perguntas, vamos! – falou o pisciano que estava estranhamente nervoso.

Seguiram pela passagem lateral do castelo. Havia alguns guardas que lhes dariam cobertura até que chegassem aos cavalos que estavam selados num bosque próximo, onde Mu os esperavam. Eram dois vultos brancos correndo pelo jardim, os corações descompassados até alcançarem o local secreto.

Shaka se atirou aos braços de Mu que lhe afagou os cabelos.

- Irmão, obrigado! Eu realmente não queria ficar nessa festa!

O ariano o afastou com expressão séria e fechada.

- Vão pela floresta seguindo a trilha até encontrar a primeira cidade; lá abandonem os cavalos que serão farejados pelos perdigueiros do reino, e sigam de barco ou de carroça. Tem bastante dinheiro para pagar o que precisarem.

Shaka o mirou, confuso.

- Mu, não é para eu voltar? – perguntou, os olhos azuis mirando os verdes do irmão. Não entendia, achava que aquilo seria só uma travessura, mas... O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Mu balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Se você voltar irá para Delfos e lá, não sei o que farão com você. Shaka, tudo que soube até hoje de sua vida foi uma mentira... – declarou o mais velho com tristeza.

- Mentira? – o príncipe repetiu atônito.

- Sim, primeiro, não somos irmãos, não é filho de Shion, você é filho do caos que em forma humana fecundou sua mãe, uma princesa de Avalon e grande feiticeira, assim gerando uma criança detentora de um poder capaz de manipular o universo, o mais poderoso feiticeiro que a terra já viu, um semideus... A porção mortal de _Blodeuwedd..._

Shaka empalideceu.

- E-então... eu sou a ameaça que meu pai... Shion... dizia que deveria controlar?

- Os oráculos previram seu nascimento, Shaka, isso há mais de dois mil anos, e Avalon ficou encarregada de cuidar de você até a maior idade quando deveria sair dos nossos domínios e passar para o domínio das Elêusis...

- Quem são as Elêusis?

- Sacerdotisas gregas que cultuam Deméter e Perséfone, a agricultura. Contudo, os iniciados vêem nela a luz celeste, mãe das almas e a Inteligência Divina, mãe dos deuses cosmogônicos e por esse motivo, esse povo tem uma ligação direta com Avalon e com nossa deusa, suprema que não deixa de ser outra manifestação de Deméter...

- Sim, mas e eu? O que tenho a ver com tudo isso, Angus me ajude! – Shaka levou as mãos à cabeça, atormentado, não conseguia entender o que Mu dizia, quem era e por que tinha que ir embora.

- Shaka, preste atenção...

- Conte-me tudo, Mu, exijo saber! – falou o virginiano, trêmulo – Eu... eu... Por Cailleach*4, me diga quem sou!

- Tu és o filho do caos, a força dos cinco elementos mora em você, Shaka. Tua mãe foi Brigite, a maior feiticeira que Avalon já teve e irmã de meu pai... – Mu baixou o olhar com tristeza – O oráculo o chamou anjo de Avalon, porque você poderia trazer a paz ou a aniquilação ao nosso povo. Seu nascimento foi em meio a um ritual sagrado que uniu a sociedade do lírio branco e as Elêusis.

- Eu...? – Shaka estava pasmado, chocado; não se considerava detentor de poder algum, nunca se sentiu poderoso ou diferente; era um mago normal, como todos os filhos de Avalon – Mu, eu não sou diferente, sou igual a você, ao Dite e a todos os outros!

- Eu sei, meu irmão, eu sei... – Mu abraçou o mais jovem com força – Por isso, quero que vá, não olhe pra trás, Shaka...

- Então, meu pai... ele me mataria? – perguntou o loiro desolado. As lágrimas descendo por seu rosto claro, sem controle.

- Nunca permitiria isso. Lembre-se, você é meu irmão e é a alma mais pura que conheço. Por isso tem que partir para sempre...

Shaka permanecia pasmado e letárgico.

- É melhor se apressarem. – falou Mu olhando para os lados – Afrodite, cuide dele...

- Sim. – disse o pisciano entre lágrimas.

Shaka, muito abalado, se abraçou a Mu com força.

- Não, Mu, não quero ir, pra sempre não!

- Shaka, não há outra forma de salvá-lo. – tornou o ariano resignado – Produzirei uma intensa bruma que evitará que os sigam...

- Não... – murmurou o mais jovem.

- Partam agora e não olhem para trás. – continuou Mu, mas Shaka permanecia agarrado ao irmão; não queria deixá-lo, não queria sair do seu mundo daquela forma.

Mu, vendo isso, o afastou segurando-lhe os ombros.

- Você tem que ir, agora! – gritou – Logo eles notarão sua ausência, lembre-se que é seu aniversário!

O loiro se afastou devagar do irmão; tentando conter as lágrimas tão raras. Mu sorriu por baixos das próprias lágrimas e achou mesmo que as lágrimas de Shaka pareciam pedaços de estrelas.

Os dois amigos montaram em seus cavalos e dispararam mata a dentro; ainda olharam para o castelo que se erguia luminoso entre as árvores. As lágrimas banharam os rostos de ambos, com a certeza de que nunca mais veriam aquele lugar. Mu acenou um adeus. Sabia que provavelmente seria punido, mas não se importava; queria ver seu irmão feliz e vivo, ele não era culpado por ser quem era.

"Que os deuses o protejam, anjo de Avalon..." Pediu enquanto erguia as mãos e uma densa neblina caia sobre os bosques de Avalon.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais:** Bem, a fic andou de vez. Espero que esteja legal. Abaixo segue algumas explicações e se esquecer alguma me perguntem via review que respondo.

Falta pouco para as histórias começarem a se enlaçar uma com as outras e alguns mistérios serem desvendados também, tenham certeza, todos os mundos se encontrarão nessa história.

*¹ O nome **Atreu** foi retirado do poema épico de Homero ilíada. Na Mitologia grega, Atreu foi rei de Micenas, filho de Pélops e de Hipodâmia, neto de Tântalo, irmão gêmeo de Tiestes e pai de Agamêmnon, Menelau e Anaxíbia ...

*² **Gerúsia** – Em Esparta era o conselho dos anciões. Utilizei a mesma nomenclatura em Micenas por serem duas cidades lacônicas.

*³ - Essa parte da fic faz alusão a uma passagem célebre da peça "Salomé" de Oscar Wilde.

*4 **Eleusis** na fic se refere a uma sociedade secreta dedicada ao culto a Perséfone e Deméter e é factual.

*5 **Áine** – Deusa celta do amor, da fertilidade, da agricultura e dos animais...

**Blodeuwedd / Blodeuedd:** Seu nome significa "Flor Branca" ou "Rosto de Flor", representada muitas vezes, como um lírio branco. Aspecto virginal da Deusa tríplice, nos mitos galeses. Deusa das flores, sabedoria, mistérios, introspecção e iniciações.

**Angus Mac Og / Oengus:** Deus da juventude, do amor, da beleza e da inspiração poética, na tradição irlandesa.

**Cailleach:** Na mitologia irlandesa e escocesa, conhecida também como a Cailleach Bheur, que significa mulher velha, geralmente é vista como a Deusa da destruição e das mudanças.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, mesmo os silenciosos e em especial aquelas pessoas fofas que perdem um pouquinho de seus tempos para deixar uma review de incentivo ou mesmo com crítica ou sugestão.

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Kate, Lady Quin (hahaha adorei "monocelhudo" e sim ficaria uma cena linda! Beijos querida e obrigada pela review!), Amamiya fã, Kojican, shermie, Izabel, Danieru, Arcueid, Hinamori, Keronekoi, medeia**.

Beijos de coração!

Sion Neblina.


	5. A roda da Conspiração I

**A roda da conspiração I**

**Capítulo 6**

Estava chovendo quando Afrodite e Shaka saíram da floresta e chegaram à cidade pelo portal criado por Mu. O loiro se sentou na calçada, escondendo o rosto. O peso das revelações o fatigando profundamente.

Afrodite se aproximou e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Não fica assim, logo isso vai passar. Começaremos uma nova vida, Shaka...

- Dite, minha vida toda foi uma mentira, eu... eu sou um monstro...

- Não diga isso! Você é um anjo, um anjo! – falou o pisciano segurando os ombros do amigo e o obrigando a encará-lo - Vamos recomeçar, que tal esquecer que um dia foi um príncipe e essa bobagem toda de anjo, deuses, ou seja lá o quê?

Os olhos azuis de Shaka se ergueram para mirar os azuis de Afrodite.

- Serei capaz?

- Claro que sim! – o pisciano falou e nesse momento enxergou uma caravana que passava – veja, a sorte sorriu pra nós dois!

Acenou e a primeira carroça parou. Um homem muito moreno que guiava os cavalos os mirou com estranhamento.

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem nessa estrada deserta? – perguntou, olhando para os lados. Não havia nada ali além da mata, de onde aqueles jovens teriam vindo?

- Precisamos de uma vida nova! – disse Afrodite – Poderia nos aceitar em sua caravana?

Outro homem colocou a cabeça para fora da janela da carruagem e mirou, admirado, a beleza dos dois rapazes. Entendeu de longe que deveriam ser nobres, era comum encontrar rapazes fugindo de casamentos forçados ou qualquer outro motivo que a tradição de seus reinos mandasse. Analisou por alguns segundo se deveria aceitá-los em sua caravana, não queria confusão com nenhum nobre ou coisa parecida. Todavia, algo além da beleza dos rapazes chamou sua atenção... Poder! Sentia um poder mágico quase palpável nos dois. Sim, Ariek, esse era seu nome, entendia de magia, era neto de poderosos feiticeiros negros e sabia do poder do povo de Avalon e os temia e assim que vira os jovens teve a certeza que, de certa forma, eles tinham algo a ver com aquele povo, embora estivessem muito longe de casa.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou com autoridade - Falem a verdade, de onde vieram?

- Isso não é importante, só queremos uma vida nova. – declarou Afrodite – Por favor...

- E o que vocês teriam a oferecer? – Ariek perguntou fitando o lord de Lizen, demoradamente – É uma caravana de artistas, o que sabem fazer?

- Sabemos dançar e falamos várias línguas. – respondeu o pisciano.

- São eunucos? Em nossos espetáculos, só eunucos dançam! – interrompeu o cocheiro mal humorado.

- Não, mas... sabemos dançar... – insistiu Afrodite fazendo becinho como um garoto – Por que isso não é suficiente?

- Temos dinheiro! – Shaka manifestou-se pela primeira vez, se erguendo da calçada – Por favor, nos leve a qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar longe daqui...

Ariek ponderou, pensando com malícia: eram belos jovens, poderia ganhar algum dinheiro com eles, além disso, a bolsa que um deles carregava parecia cheia de moedas de ouro. O que importava que fossem possíveis feiticeiros? Acharia um jeito de subjugá-los.

- Subam, venha conosco. Daremos uma vida nova a vocês com certeza! – sorriu e inocentemente os dois jovens de Avalon embarcaram na caravana de escravos.

---------------------OOO---------------------------

Sangue. Seu cheiro impregnava tudo enquanto o fogo consumia o vilarejo de _Marhin_; os soldados e generais de Micenas não tiveram piedade, destruíram tudo, e agora marchavam de volta a sua cidade. Alguns se sentiam vingados e gloriosos, outros sabiam que o castigo reservado aos rebeldes seria cruel. Micenas era uma oligarquia rígida e punia seriamente qualquer ato de rebeldia que ameaçasse sua forma de poder. Todos estavam cientes que alguns poderiam mesmo perder a vida por acompanhar o príncipe naquela missão.

Ikki não tinha medo, seu rosto exibia toda a satisfação por ter derramado abundantemente o sangue tebano. Shun seguia ao seu lado, desolado; se odiava guerras, odiava ainda mais massacres como aquele. Tinha vontade de chorar, de gritar, e sua cabeça doía enquanto a chuva caia impiedosa sobre os corpos cansados, tornando as armaduras mais pesadas e desconfortáveis.

Quando estavam a alguns metros do _portal do leão,_ Ikki parou a tropa e livrou-se do elmo para que cada soldado enxergasse bem seu rosto.

- Bravos guerreiros... – começou – Creio que uma grande punição nos aguarda. Por isso, entenderei quem quiser desertar agora. Saibam que independente da punição que tenhamos, os deuses reconhecem nosso direito a vingança, e Nêmesis está do nosso lado. Os que quiserem adentrar as muralhas de Micenas venham comigo, os que preferirem fugir, compreenderei. O que me dizem?

Os soldados, tenentes e Milo, único general na tropa, fizeram um coro de brados ecoar na noite chuvosa enquanto seguiam o príncipe de volta a cidade. Como não poderia deixar de ser, já cônscios da violação a decisão do conselho; este e o rei exigiram a prisão imediata de todos os soldados rebelados e seus líderes. Todos foram levados, sem exceção, ao calabouço no subsolo da cidade.

Os soldados inferiores e que não pertenciam a famílias nobres logo foram decapitados a mando do primeiro ministro. O general e tenentes foram presos, assim como os dois príncipes, todos acusados de sórdido ato de rebeldia que ameaçava a supremacia do rei e dos conselhos.

---------------------OOO---------------------------

Edgar descia a alcova em que seus filhos estavam presos. Raiva e indignação era tudo que sentia. Como Ikki pode fazer algo tão estúpido? O guarda abriu a cela e ele a adentrou, envolto em seu manto vermelho e mirou os dois rapazes que tinham as mãos presas por fortes correntes às paredes de pedra.

Esbofeteou a ambos, lívido de raiva.

- Traidores! – acusou.

- Vingadores! – falou Ikki cuspindo o sangue que o golpe tirou de seus lábios – Achou que eu ficaria em paz se não os vingassem? Não me conheces, meu pai!

Edgar mirou os olhos azuis do filho, tão profundos e azuis quanto os seus.

- Isso foi estúpido, Ikki! – falou o rei, possesso – Não poderei defendê-lo, não poderei salvá-lo!

- Não quero ser salvo, meu pai... – disse o príncipe – Deixe que meu destino se cumpra...

- Destino, seu estúpido! – gritou o rei – Teu destino era ser rei! Rei!

- O Oráculo disse que uma vida de dor me esperava, mesmo sendo presenteado pela glória e agora entendi...

Edgar andou de um lado a outro dentro da cela úmida e escura. Só depois de muito tempo, mirou o filho mais jovem.

- E tu, imbecil? O que direi a tua mãe quando ela voltar? Lembra-te que ela foi buscar uma noiva pra você? Por que tinha que acompanhar teu irmão impulsivo?

Shun sorriu, e lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Amava muito sua mãe e doía pensar em toda a dor que lhe causaria.

- Diga-lhe que a amo e que um dia nos encontraremos novamente.

Edgar resignou-se e voltou a mirar o filho mais velho.

- Eras tu a minha esperança, Ikki! Só tu poderias levar nosso nome, nosso sangue para as gerações futuras, por que tinha que estragar tudo por causa de uma camponesa ignorante?

Ikki mirou o pai que sorriu com ironia.

- Achaste mesmo que me entristeceu a morte daquela moça?

- Ela carregava um filho meu! O sangue dos Atreus!

- Como pode ter certeza que o filho era seu, garoto estúpido? Esse tipo de mulher se deita com qualquer um!

- Não fale isso, meu pai... – pediu Ikki entre dentes – Não faça que o odeie antes de minha morte...

Edgar calou-se; estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer para salvar o filho. A punição para aquele tipo de ação era terrível e ele, mesmo sendo rei, nada poderia fazer; caso tentasse, cairia em desgraça junto com Ikki. Seria deposto pela Gerúsia e o euforado.

- Meu pai, não peça por mim. – volveu Ikki resignado – Salve Shun, ele não queria ir, eu o obriguei...

- Não, Ikki, não irmão! – gritou Shun – Não é verdade, fui por que quis, se um de nós tem que morrer, que seja os dois!

Edgar olhou de um príncipe para o outro.

- Não é capaz de pedir por tua vida, mas é capaz de pedir pela vida desse inútil? – irritou-se o rei.

- Ele não é inútil e será a única chance de perpetuar tua linhagem, rei Edgar de Micenas.

O rei não respondeu, saiu do calabouço; o conselho mais uma vez se reuniria para votar qual seria a punição de cada um dos rebeldes, e ele precisava pensar. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa que salvasse seu filho e não o filho de Jocasta, não se importava com Shun, se importava com Ikki, Ikki era tudo que lhe importava.

---------------------OOO---------------------------

Milo sentia o corpo aos pedaços depois que fora chicoteado pelos soldados a mando de Radamanthys. Sentia o gosto do sangue na boca, mas o ódio e o desejo que vingança falavam mais alto; sabia que estava condenado a morte, mas jurava que cortaria a garganta do primeiro ministro antes de dar o último suspiro.

Ouviu passos entrando no calabouço e depois a luminosidade de uma tocha passou por seus olhos.

- Abra... – ordenou a voz fria e autoritária a um dos soldados que obedeceu prontamente. Camus entrou na cela, colocando a tocha num candelabro rústico preso a parede, e depois se aproximou de Milo, colocando um cântaro em seus lábios.

- Beba... – falou e o general obedeceu; estava com muita sede.

- Obrigado... – murmurou o loiro.

- Por que, Milo? Foste o único general estúpido o suficiente para seguir o príncipe; passar por cima da decisão do conselho e assinar a própria sentença de morte!

- A causa do príncipe era justa... – balbuciou o loiro.

- Era estúpida isso sim! – falou Camus esmurrando a parede e depois respirando profundamente – Não posso ajudá-lo, nem a você, e nem ao meu irmão...Por Zeus!

- Eu te amo, Camus...

- Não me fale isso agora! – irritou-se o ministro – Não ouse a falar de sentimentos agora, Alacreu!

- Serei morto ao nascer do sol que diferença faz?

Os olhos azuis do ruivo demonstraram uma perturbação que o loiro nunca vira, nem mesmo quando meninos.

Camus deu as costas ao outro general, fechando os olhos com força.

- Sempre foste inconseqüente...

- Costumavas me chamar ardoroso... – sorriu Milo e tossiu, sentindo mais uma vez, gosto de sangue.

Camus se voltou para ele, e o mais jovem pode ver lágrimas flertarem com seus olhos; o ruivo, então, aproximou-se do homem preso pelos pulsos à parede e afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Ah, meu amigo, eu queria tanto...

- Chame-me teu amado... – Milo sorriu mais uma vez com melancolia – Ao menos uma vez...

O ministro colou seus lábios aos do loiro e deixou que lágrimas descessem por seu rosto.

- Não morrerás aqui, general, não deixarei... – murmurou contra seus lábios.

- Camus, você é o ministro de guerra do rei. Não ouse arriscar isso por mim, se puder, salve o Hyoga; use sua juventude como álibi; diga que ele foi coagido. Esqueça-me...

- Excelência, a chama da torre foi acesa, o conselho irá se reunir. – informou o soldado que esperava do lado de fora da cela.

Camus se afastou de Milo.

- O salvarei, eu prometo. – disse o ruivo e saiu da cela em direção a sala onde o conselho geral de Micenas se reuniria.

---------------------OOO---------------------------

Ikki estava dormindo pendurado às correntes, assim como Shun, quando escutou passos e mais uma vez a cela foi iluminada por tochas.

Um vulto envolto numa grande capa, mas ainda assim, pequeno para ser um homem solicitou que os guardas abrissem a cela.

A rainha tirou a capa revelando sua identidade e abraçando os filhos.

- Mãe, me perdoe... – pediu Ikki e Jocasta afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Não me peça perdão, Ikki. Embora saiba que a vingança não traz nada de bom, entendo seus sentimentos.

- Mãe, errei contigo. – tornou o moreno – Não deveria envolver Shun nessa história...

- Sim, não deveria. – concordou a rainha – Mas agora não há nada a fazer a não ser pensar numa forma de salvá-los.

- Interceda por Shun. – rogou o príncipe herdeiro – Por favor, não se preocupe comigo.

A mulher voltou os olhos para o filho mais novo.

- Salvarei os dois, tenham certeza, os dois. Ninguém tocará em meus filhos. – afirmou Jocasta. Beijou os filhos e saiu apressada em direção ao seu quarto. Precisava fazer algo urgentemente; precisava livrá-lo de uma possível vingança do conselho. Sua cabeça dava voltas e sua alma se amargurava, principalmente ao pensar em Shun, pois sabia que Edgar faria de tudo para salvar Ikki, mas pouco se importaria com o mais jovem dos príncipes.

A bela mulher abriu o imenso armário e pegou uma caixa dourada que despertou um intenso brilho ao contato com suas mãos. Hesitou; deveria ou não despertar aquele passado? Deveria ou não contar toda a verdade escondida há dezesseis anos?

- Senhora? – uma de suas damas se aproximou e lhe prestou reverência, livrando-a das indagações.

- Venha comigo, Eiri, preciso que me leve uma tocha pelo caminho secreto do subterrâneo do castelo. E tudo que ver ou ouvir deverá ser segredo, entendeu bem?

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu a garota, mas ficou assustada. Como dama da corte tinha acesso a quase todos os locais do castelo, mas não ao subterrâneo. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Sim, confio em vós, minha querida, venha comigo.

A rainha envolveu-se em uma capa com capuz preta e abriu a porta secreta. Seguiu com a dama pelo longo túnel de pedra, estreito e escuro, iluminado apenas pela tocha que a moça loira levava. Eiri, que não sabia da existência daquele caminho, estava com medo e possuía um presságio ruim, mas era fiel a sua senhora e amava Jocasta, não a deixaria sozinha naquele lugar tenebroso.

Em fim, a luminosidade da lua cheia apareceu quando elas deixaram o túnel chegando às ruínas de pedra; um templo escondido numa parte proibida do reino. Ninguém poderia ir ali, ninguém.

Jocasta se adiantou até o centro da construção antiga e abriu a caixa observando as runas que brilhavam. As depositou sobre a pedra que formava uma mandala com vários símbolos mágicos e ficava em frente à gruta de _eleusis._

- Pelos poder das runas de Nanna, eu o invoco rei mago de Avalon! – a rainha grega falou e um vendaval se apossou do ambiente. A jovem dama se encolheu, abandonando a tocha e segurando-se numa pedra enquanto varias esferas de luz circulavam o altar. Uma luz ofuscante se fez e então tudo se apagou; o local voltava a ser iluminado apenas pela tocha.

De repente, ouviram passos e uma figura alta e etérea apareceu. Seus olhos profundos e rosados miraram a rainha que se livrou da capa, exibindo seus longos e cacheados cabelos castanhos.

- Beatrice, por que me invocou? – a voz fria e levemente sarcástica indagou.

- Lord Shion, preciso de sua ajuda. – falou a rainha lhe fazendo uma reverência em submissão ao poderoso monarca.

- Passou-se muito tempo desde que nos encontramos pela última vez, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o rei mago de Avalon.

- Tens razão, passaram-se muitos anos, mas preciso da sua ajuda agora...

- O que aconteceu? – repetiu o rei mago um pouco irritado – Estou com sérios problemas em Avalon e não tenho tempo...

- O problema que lhe trago também é sério, Shion! – volveu a rainha – Se... se não me ajudar, o conselho de Micenas poderá até matará meus filhos!

Shion deu de ombro, mas engoliu em seco; pensando num por que para Jocasta estar passando pela mesma situação que ele. Sim, o conselho dos anciões de Avalon queria punir Mu por ter dado cobertura a fuga do anjo, e na noite anterior acontecera o grande cataclismo cósmico, porém ainda não sabia seus efeitos...

- O que aconteceu em Micenas? – o rei mago se intrigou.

A rainha pôs o rei de Avalon a par de tudo que acontecera. Shion empalidecia a cada frase, pois tudo combinava perfeitamente com suas previsões astrológicas; o grande cataclismo, contudo, precisava saber quem eram os mortais envolvidos, seria o filho de Beatrice? Alguém que também carregava o sagrado sangue de Avalon? Não, não podia ser, a mulher abrira mão de toda sua força mística no momento que abandonara a ilha sagrada. Nenhum deles era filho de Avalon.

- Não tenho tempo, Jocasta, preciso voltar! – disse perturbado.

- Deixará que os matem? – explodiu a rainha – Eles também possuem o sangue de Avalon!

Shion se voltou para a rainha de Micenas.

- Abriste mão do direito a proteção sagrada de Avalon quando abandonou por vontade própria nossas terras. O que quer agora? Não posso interferir nos negócios gregos, Beatrice!Tu bens sabes disso. Tornou-se grega, agora haja como grega e aceite o que os homens do teu mundo impõem. Não me perturbe mais!

A rainha respirou fundo, tremendo de raiva diante daquele homem arrogante.

- E se disser que um dos príncipes que caminha para a morte; possui mais poder que qualquer um dos feiticeiros de Avalon; talvez até mais que o anjo?

Shion se voltou para a bela mulher, ainda mais irritado.

- Não seja estúpida; o anjo possui o sangue real de Avalon; tu, apesar de pertencer ao nosso povo, não passas de uma feiticeira mediana, não poderia gerar uma criança com tais poderes!

- Shion, achas que sou tola? – sorriu a rainha com ironia – Sei exatamente que quando colocaste a mão em meu ventre, já sabias que eu gerava um magista sem precedentes...

- Sim, pensei nisso na época. – confessou o rei – Mas é impossível. O levaria daqui para que não fosse criado como essa raça bárbara que são os gregos, porém percebi que era tarde...

- Percebeu? – Jocasta não entendeu.

- Sim, tenho observado tua vida, Beatrice, e a vida de cada um dos seus filhos, afinal, eles também carregam o sangue do povo da Avalon...

- O que quer dizer?

- Foram criados como bárbaros! Suas mãos estão cobertas de sangue e de forma alguma eles poderão pisar em um local sagrado como a _santa ilha_. – Shion foi implacável – Até mesmo o mais jovem que possui um coração tão puro quanto o coração do nosso santo anjo foi corrompido pela guerra, pelas fúrias e pelo sangue. Não é digno de pisar em Avalon!

- Não, Shion, por favor, escute-me!

- Não tenho mais nada que escutar, mulher grega! – declarou o rei com desprezo – O teu destino foste tu quem escreveu. Não me invoque mais!

Shion se envolveu em sua capa longa e branca e uma grande ventania se fez no local. A rainha correu desesperada e o segurou pelas pernas.

- Espere, por Angus! Não sentes?

O rei mago se voltou ainda mais irritado.

- Chega de mistérios, Beatrice, o que quer dizer? Exijo clareza!

- Shun é teu filho, ele possui o sangue real de Avalon, assim como vós, assim como o anjo!

Shion empalideceu.

- Não é possível... – murmurou mais para si mesmo que para Jocasta.

- Sim, é possível, sabes bem que é possível e como aconteceu? – gritou a mulher – Usaste-me como sempre fez!

- Como ousas dizer que a usei? Tu pediste por aquela noite e não eu! – falou o feiticeiro – Mas agora chega; não me envolverei nos negócios gregos, e mesmo que esse menino seja meu filho; ele não é um príncipe de Avalon, ele foi criado como grego e é grego que será.

- Shion, eu imploro... – a rainha se humilhou mais uma vez, mas o mago não lhe deu atenção. Afastou-se dela e lhe lançou um derradeiro olhar de desprezo.

- Eu também implorei que não deixasse Avalon, Beatrice, eu também implorei para que não me deixasse...

- Sabes bem porque fiz o que fiz! – os olhos verdes da rainha derramaram brilhantes lágrimas. O coração do rei doeu, Beatrice era seu grande amor.

- Sei sim, queria liberdade, ser dona de tua vida como me disse tantas vezes. Agora terá que assumir o que suas escolhas lhe trouxeram...

- Shion, eu imploro...

- Há uma lei kármica de equilíbrio, Jocasta... – utilizou o nome grego – Não posso interferir no destino sem que me lance uma maldição. O destino dos teus filhos, e o seu pertencem apenas a cada um de vocês!

O rei mago disse e desapareceu num feixe de luz, deixando a mulher inconsolável. A rainha pensava, desesperada, numa forma de salvar seus filhos e nem reparou no olhar estarrecido da jovem dama de companhia que escutara pasmada toda conversa entre sua senhora e o estranho feiticeiro de Avalon.

---------------------OOO-------------------------

- Hyoga! – Shun gritou pela terceira vez, até escutar um murmúrio abafado e depois a voz do amante.

- Estou bem, Shun! – ele disse; estava preso na cela ao lado dos príncipes e, assim como Milo, havia sido açoitado a mando do primeiro ministro.

- Hyoga, eu sinto muito... – falou o príncipe mais novo e sua voz saiu dolorida ao extremo.

- Não peça desculpa, Shun, a culpa foi minha. – volveu Ikki que acordara com a voz do irmão – Prometo que os livrarei disso. Não sei como, mas livrarei!

Ouviram vozes e passos novamente, e logo alguns soldados chegavam ao local, tendo Radamantys na dianteira. O ministro mirou os príncipes com ironia e depois o jovem cadete por um tempo, antes de dizer:

- O conselho está julgando a traição de vocês. Nesse momento, Hyoga Cignus acaba de ser sentenciado à morte por decapitação.

- Não! – gritou Shun se debatendo contra as correntes.

- Levem-no! – ordenou o ministro sem se importar com os apelos do príncipe.

- Não, por favor, não! – Shun gritava desesperado enquanto via o loiro ser arrastado pelos soldados; Hyoga olhou na direção do amado e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Não se preocupe, Shun, iremos nos reencontrar além dessa vida!

- Não! – o príncipe gritou com tanto desespero que de suas mãos saiu uma luz muito forte e ele partiu as correntes sem dificuldade. Radamanthys olhou para o rapaz com um misto de surpresa e medo.

- Esperem! – ergueu a mão e pediu que os soldados, que levavam o loiro, parassem. Então estendeu a mão ao jovem príncipe.

- Venha comigo, meu senhor. – disse e Shun o mirou atordoado, nem mesmo ele sabia o que havia acontecido. Ikki também olhava tudo sem nada entender. Todos os presentes pareciam assombrados.

Os soldados abriram as grades e Shun correu até Hyoga, o abraçando com força, mas logo foram separados e levados escada a cima. O loiro foi posto numa nova cela e o príncipe seguiu para o gabinete que havia no calabouço, junto ao primeiro ministro de Micenas.

Radamantys se sentou e examinou o menino. Agora tinha certeza que a informação passada pela serva da rainha era correta. O infante de Micenas, na verdade, era um príncipe de Avalon. Um feiticeiro com grandes poderes, embora o jovem não soubesse. Era mentira; o conselho estava reunido com o rei, mas ainda não haviam chegado a uma decisão. Ele saíra do Mégaron, assim que a mocinha _apaixonada_ lhe mandou chamar. A informação que teve, por tão ínfimo favor, o levaria aquilo que sempre quis, sempre cobiçou; o trono de Micenas. Porém, havia algumas questões a serem observadas. Desde que deixara o conselho, pensava numa forma de conseguir seus objetivos. Muito prudentemente, pedira ajuda a sua deusa pessoal, _Hécate_, senhora das trevas e esta lhe dissera tudo que precisava fazer.

Primeiro precisava separar os príncipes e, para isso, nada melhor que o amor. Por amor ao jovem soldado, o príncipe mais novo se voltaria contra seu amado irmão e até contra o próprio pai que, na verdade, nunca fora seu pai e sempre o desprezara. Só precisava utilizar o ardil certo para enganar o ingênuo príncipe Shun. Todavia, não esperava que ele conseguisse inconscientemente manifestar seus poderes mágicos; ficara assustado. Mas naquele momento, sua mente rápida pensou que seria muito bom ter um feiticeiro de Avalon sob seu poder e domínio, só precisava saber como dominá-lo.

- Alteza, o chamei aqui porque preciso que confie em mim. – começou o ministro olhando dentro dos olhos angustiados do adolescente; sabia que seus olhos caramelos profundos produziam grande efeito sobre as pessoas – Apesar da sentença do Hyoga, sei que posso convencer o conselho a poupá-lo, mas para isso, preciso de sua ajuda...

- Sim, eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa! – falou o príncipe que ,desesperado como estava, não conseguia, ainda, desconfiar das intenções do homem de cabelos claros.

Radamanthys sorriu.

- Posso salvá-los, tanto você quanto o Hyoga, mas não Ikki e o general Milo. Para isso, preciso que faças exatamente o que eu mandar...

- O quê? – os olhos verdes de Shun demonstraram dúvida.

- Depois que seu irmão for morto, serás tu o próximo na linha de sucessão. – observou o homem – Quero que passe esse direito a mim...

Shun piscou em alerta; seus olhos marejaram. Ele não tinha interesse no trono, nunca tivera; entretanto, escutar aquilo lhe levou um grande mal estar. Ikki morto? Radamanthys no trono de Micenas? Não, não poderia permitir; sabia o quanto o ministro era cruel com as pessoas... Nunca! Mesmo que Ikki realmente fosse condenado à morte, não poderia permitir, não poderia entregar seu povo aos desmandos daquele homem.

- Não. – respondeu sério – Meu irmão será rei de Micenas quando tudo isso acabar!

- Não, Shun, teu irmão estará morto quando tudo isso acabar, e será o próprio rei quem dará a sentença. – falou o nobre, pacientemente, demonstrando uma bondade que estava longe de possuir – Quero apenas preservar o povo e também a você e sua mãe...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Edgar nunca mataria o Ikki, ele o ama!

- Ingênuo e patético. – continuou o ministro sério – Ikki e Edgar amam apenas o poder e, para eles, pouco importa que você e o tenente Cignus morram neste porão.

- É mentira, meu irmão me ama, e ele será o rei de Micenas quando Edgar morrer! – gritou colérico.

Radamanthys sorriu com ironia e analisou o documento sobre a mesa; um modelo de carta. Esperava que o príncipe copiasse, pois precisava de um documento escrito do próprio punho do infante, passando o direito ao trono para ele. Pensara que seria mais fácil manipular o garoto; agora precisava tomar medidas drásticas. Mas _Hécate_ também já lhe dissera o que fazer no caso de uma recusa. Ele pensara em tudo.

Muito friamente, o escorpiano pegou a sineta e tocou. Logo dois guardas apareceram com Hyoga. Shun correu até ele o abraçando forte, percebendo como suas roupas eram manchadas pelo sangue do amado.

- Hyoga, você está... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi puxado por Radamanthys, pelo braço. Shun se debateu para se libertar.

- Executem-no agora, na frente da sua alteza. Infelizmente, não conseguimos entrar em acordo, certo, príncipe Shun? – observou o ministro sem piedade.

O loiro foi empurrado ao chão. Hyoga olhou Shun nos olhos, enquanto o carrasco se colocava as suas costas, segurando a longa e afiada espada.

- Feche os olhos... – o tenente sussurrou sorrindo para o príncipe, e se mantendo ereto, esperando o golpe. Última prova de dignidade de um nobre.

Radamanthys fez um sinal de cabeça, e o homem ergueu a espada, precipitando o golpe.

- Não! – gritou Shun entre lágrimas – Eu faço o que quiser, o que quiser! Por favor, não deixe isso acontecer...

Shun caiu de joelhos, soluçando, e o ministro sorriu.

Tolo e ingênuo príncipe! Será que ele não aprendeu que há todo um ritual para a execução de membros da nobreza? Talvez sim, mas tomados pela emoção e desespero os seres humanos se tornam pateticamente tolos e cegos - Analisava o ministro – Além do mais, são tão jovens, por Hécate! Até me apiedaria, se eles não estivessem em meu caminho. Jamais me entregarei a sentimentos; jamais serei tolo... – Pensava.

- Muito bem, príncipe Shun. – disse – Agora faça o que mando e prometo que farei o conselho revogar a decisão.

- Não confie nele, Shun! – gritou Hyoga e Radamanthys fez um sinal para que o tenente fosse retirado – Shun, não faça nada que ele mandar! Shun!

O príncipe, todavia, não ouvia nada além das ordens de Radamanthys.

- Caso deseje que o tenente Cignus permaneça vivo, príncipe, é melhor seguir minhas orientações. – volveu o ministro – Sente-se e copie essa carta.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou à mesa, logo tratando de escrever o que Radamanthys queria. O ministro já tinha conhecimento das prováveis punições que cada rebelado receberia. Era o momento perfeito para seu golpe, o reino estaria terrivelmente dividido quando as reais sentenças saíssem ao amanhecer.

O ministro sorriu, analisar os fatos o agradava e excitava.

O que a paixão era capaz de fazer? Traição, ódio; sim, o ódio da jovem dama ao príncipe, e seu _amor_ – ou vaidade – ao jovem tenente, a levara a trair sua senhora sem nenhum pudor. Que lástima!

Shun empurrou o papiro, e o ministro saiu mais uma vez dos seus pensamentos, se aproximando e analisando o que fora escrito.

- Muito bem, alteza. Fizeste o melhor, lhe garanto.

- Já escrevi, o que quer agora? Mande soltar o Hyoga, já! – a voz do jovem demonstrava toda sua revolta.

O ministro olhou a carta escrita a próprio punho pelo príncipe. Agora, era hora de seguir com o restante do plano.

- Fique tranqüilo, o tenente Cignus não será morto e nem você. Vemos-nos ao nascer do sol. – sorriu com o canto dos lábios e pediu para que o príncipe fosso levado de volta à cela.

---------------------OOO---------------------------

O dia principiava a amanhecer quando a caravana chegou a um acampamento. Shaka e Afrodite desceram do carro e observaram as tendas coloridas; sorriram, achando bonito o espetáculo de cores alegres.

- Eu disse que não seria tão ruim. – observou o pisciano, mas logo foi puxado pelo braço pelo dono da caravana.

- Venham comigo, vocês dormirão ali! – apontou para uma imensa tenda verde e dourada. Os dois jovens de Avalon entraram na tenda escurecida, iluminada apenas por algumas tochas. Os olhos de Shaka vislumbraram várias camas com dosséis coloridos onde outros rapazes estavam deitados e se levantavam languidamente para olhar as curiosas figuras.

- Eles são novos nisso, tratem-nos bem! – disse o homem da caravana e um dos rapazes; um moreno de longos cabelos presos em tranças se aproximou dos nobres de Avalon.

- Sejam bem vindos. – disse, mas sua voz demonstrava desinteresse – Podem dormir ali.

Apontou para uma cama vazia, mas Afrodite e Shaka se entreolharam e continuaram parados.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou o virginiano.

- Você está no harém de Ariek, o Ariek é esse homem gordo e fétido que os trouxeram , ele não se apresentou?

- Não. – responderam Shaka e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo. Ambos não faziam ideia do que fosse um harém.

O rapaz de tranças negras sorriu enquanto os outros voltavam a se deitar nas camas.

- Aproveitem a noite para descansar da viagem. Amanhã teremos muito trabalho. – observou se afastando.

Os fugitivos resolveram dormir; estavam cansados. Sentaram-se na cama, começando a se livrar das botas brancas; logo deitaram, o nobre de Lizen se apoiando no ombro do príncipe.

- Que tenda enorme, Shaka! – ele sussurrou – Nunca vi tantos rapazes juntos; o que será que eles fazem, hein?

- Deve ser alguma companhia de dança ou teatro. – bocejou o príncipe – Isso, o nome deve ser harém, lembra-se que dissemos que sabíamos dançar?

- É, deve ser realmente isso...

Os dois acabaram adormecendo, inocentemente...

**Continua....**

_**Notas finais:**__ Prometi terminar no capítulo 5, mas não deu, se não ficará muita coisa no ar, juro que tento, mas não sei resumir, gente! Sou um horror nisso! Será que essa fic terá uns 50 capítulos? Hehehe, Sion querendo assustar os leitores... _

_Ah, perdão por misturar uma escrita formal com, às vezes, uma mais contemporânea, é que tem frases que não consegui formar usando a linguagem mais formal e não queria fazer concordância errada (já basta as que faço sem saber XD!)_

_Relevem qualquer errinho e também se eu demorar a postar o próximo capítulo (sem tempo nenhum e com o pulso direito machucado. Esse só saiu porque já estava pronto mesmo).Sorry._

_**Hécate:**__ Deusa grega da noite, filha dos titãs Perses e Astéria.__Conhecida como a mais próxima de nós, pois se acreditava que, nas noites de lua nova, ela aparecia com sua horrível matilha de cachorros fantasmas diante dos viajantes que por ali cruzavam. Hécate enviava aos humanos os terrores noturnos e aparições de fantasmas espectros. Também era considerada a deusa da magia e da noite, em suas vertentes mais terríveis e obscuras. Dada a relação entre os feitiços e a obscuridade, os magos e bruxas da Antiga Grécia lhe faziam oferendas com cachorros e cordeiros negros no final de cada lua nova. Era representada com três corpos e três cabeças, ou um corpo e três cabeças. Levava sobre a testa o crescente lunar (tiara chamada de pollos), uma ou duas tochas nas mãos e com serpentes enroladas em seu pescoço. Como Rada nessa fic é um mago negro (vocês saberão mais no próximo capítulo), nada mais natural que essa fosse sua deusa._

_Beijo a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial as pessoas carinhosas que deixam uma review de incentivo._

_Amamiya fã (puxa, acho que estou te matando de curiosidade, ainda não foi dessa vez que eles se encontraram, sorry, mas eles vão se encontrar pode deixar. Beijos!); PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Kate-chan, Mefram_Maru, shermie, Danieru, Izabel, Arcueid, milaangelica, medeia, Keronekoi._

_Obrigada de coração pelo incentivo!_

_Sion Neblina_


	6. A roda da conspiração II

**A roda da conspiração II**

**Capítulo 6**

Os calabouços de Micenas eram lugares assustadores, e os prisioneiros nunca viam a luz, a não ser, quando eram visitados pelas tochas de seus algozes. Sendo assim, Ikki não sabia se já era dia, ou se ainda era noite. Seu peito doía de remorso por ter envolvido Shun e os amigos naquela situação; sabia que alguns seriam torturados e outros mortos por causa da sua vingança pessoal. Agiu guiado pelo ódio e, agora, outros pagariam por seus crimes.

E Shun? Para onde teria sido levado? Tinha ciência que a sentença só sairia ao amanhecer, então por que Radamanthys dissera aquelas coisas? O que estaria acontecendo? No momento em que tudo acontecera, estava estarrecido demais para raciocinar, mas agora percebia a estranheza das atitudes do ministro. Hyoga não poderia estar condenado antes do amanhecer. Só poderia ser um plano, algum plano... Seria alguma tentativa de Edgar de salvá-los?

- Mas o quê? – murmurou Ikki angustiado, e mais uma vez ouviu passos e logo o primeiro ministro estava novamente em sua cela.

- Para onde levou o Hyoga e o meu irmão? – perguntou lançando um olhar raivoso para o homem de cabelos claros. Não gostava de Radamanthys, algo lhe dizia que não deveria confiar nele.

- Eles estão bem, graças a mim. – disse o escorpiano – Alteza, preciso confessar que sua situação e a do general Milo Alacreu não são nada favoráveis.

- O que quer, ministro? – Ikki perguntou com desprezo – Não tente me convencer que está preocupado comigo ou com o Milo.

- Quero que me escute só isso e, quem sabe, poderá salvar sua vida.

- Não preciso que salve minha vida, não estou pedindo por ela, nem muito menos pediria a você, ministro Radamanthys de Wyvern! – cuspiu o príncipe e Radamanthys sorriu.

- Sua arrogância só é superada por sua ingenuidade. – declarou o ministro e puxou um lenço do bolso.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Era um lenço verde, um lenço que ele dera de presente a Esmeralda quando se conheceram.

O escorpiano se esforçara muito para descobrir a identidade da amada do príncipe e, com isso, visitar sua antiga casa, lhe roubando algo que fizesse mais convincente sua manobra. Ao ver o lenço, logo soubera que fora um _presente real_, nenhuma aldeã teria tal tecido.

- O... O que está fazendo com isso? Como...? – a confusão no rosto do príncipe era notória, não entendia como o homem de cabelos loiros estava em pose daquele objeto.

- Contar-lhe-ei uma história, alteza... – começou Radamanthys se sentando numa cama de pedra que havia na cela, e cruzando as pernas de forma displicente.

- Havia um rei, um poderoso rei. Esse rei possuía dois filhos, só que ele amava apenas um dos filhos. Era seu orgulho, seu maior bem...

- Pare com essa conversa tola! – rosnou Ikki – Se quer me dizer algo seja objetivo, ministro!

- Porém, o rei percebeu que o seu tesouro, seu amado primogênito andava muito ocupado... – continuou Radamanthys sem se abalar com os protestos do príncipe – Então, o rei mandou investigar...

À medida que o ministro falava, Ikki parava de protestar e começava a prestar atenção. Radamanthys percebia isso e sorria intimamente; estava dando certo; o príncipe era tão jovem! Plantar a dúvida em seu coração seria algo muito fácil.

- O rei descobriu o que o seu querido filho fazia em suas horas de ócio... e o rei não gostou; o rei não gostou nem um pouco. Então decidiu acabar com o ócio do rapaz, e lhe nomeou general, mantendo-o cada vez mais ocupado. Só que nem isso impediu o príncipe de continuar com a diversão, e a perambular entre as ovelhas desgarradas...

Radamanthys parou para fitar a expressão pensativa e tensa de Ikki, antes de prosseguir:

- Então, o rei achou uma forma definitiva de acabar com as escapadas do seu herdeiro, e garantir a pureza de sua linhagem...

O ministro se ergueu e passou por Ikki, balançando o lenço, percebendo feliz como o rosto do jovem príncipe se fazia pálido. Imagens, frases, momentos, tudo passava como um redemoinho na cabeça do moreno; as palavras do ministro fazendo cada vez mais sentido.

- Não é possível... – murmurou o príncipe perdido nos próprios confusos pensamentos.

- Muito providencial esse ataque de Tebas, não acha meu inteligente amo? Por que os reis gêmeos se arriscariam dessa forma e depois negariam? Por que o rei Edgar e Camus, seu ministro de guerra, se esforçariam tanto para evitar um ataque ao inimigo?

À medida que o homem falava, várias imagens se formavam na mente do príncipe e tudo começava a fazer sentido, um sentido distorcido pela dor e o ódio.

- Ovelhinha desgarrada para o matadouro... – sussurrou o escorpiano no ouvido de Ikki – O príncipe não precisa mais procurá-la, a sagrada linhagem real está salva.

- Não! É mentira! – grunhiu Ikki, o ódio e a dor dominava seu íntimo, e ele lutava ferozmente para que estes não se tornassem lágrimas - Por que veio aqui me dizer isso? O que está tramando? – gritou as perguntas, ao tempo que tentava esconder a comoção que a descoberta da suposta traição do pai lhe causava.

- Não minto nunca, meu senhor, e também nada digo. – declarou o mais velho calmamente – Contei apenas uma história, entenda-a como quiser...

O ministro sorriu e partiu; sabia que o príncipe mais velho não era ingênuo como o mais novo. Precisava plantar o ódio em seu coração; um ódio tão intenso que o cegasse, que o dominasse. Conhecia a alma humana, e conhecia aqueles garotos desde que nasceram. Sabia que somente algo dominaria o jovem Shun a ponto de cegá-lo para qualquer manipulação e infâmia; seu amor por Hyoga. Sabia que Ikki era mais frio, calculista, mas sofria de um grande mal, era impulsivo; ardoroso e vingativo, então a melhor forma de dominá-lo: o ódio.

-OOO-

Amanheceu. Shaka e Afrodite foram despertados pelos rostos curiosos dos seus novos companheiros. Os dois nobres de Avalon se sentaram na cama sob os olhares dos demais.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o rapaz de tranças negras que parecia ser uma espécie de líder daqueles jovens.

- Eu sou o Shaka e esse é o Afrodite...

- Afrodite? Como a deusa?

- Acho que minha mãe gostou do nome. – Afrodite deu de ombro, não gostava de piadas com seu nome.

- E a divindade deu-lhe a beleza! – falou uma voz feminina, e só então eles perceberam que ali havia tanto rapazes quanto moças.

Shaka e Afrodite se entreolharam; que local era aquele que permitia que rapazes e moças dormissem sob o mesmo teto? Nem mesmo em Avalon, que não havia regras de relacionamentos, aquilo seria comum, quanto mais fora da ilha sagrada. Os dois nobres estudaram bastante para saber que a grande maioria dos reinos possuíam rígidas normas de conduta.

- Por que vocês dormem todos juntos? – indagou o príncipe, era sincero e direto – Não deveria haver tendas separadas para moças e rapazes?

Shaka ouviu risos depois do que falou e não entendeu.

- Por que zombam de mim? – continuou irritado – Acaso falei algo engraçado?

Uma jovem belíssima de longos cabelos negros se aproximou dos dois. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho transparente e cheios de decotes que deixava bastante à mostra suas estonteantes curvas.

- Olá, sou Ariadne, e não acredito que não saibam que estão num harém. – disse ela.

Shaka e Afrodite se entreolharam; mas resolveram ficar calados.

- Claro que sabemos que estamos num harém, o que tem isso? – falou o nobre de Lizen.

- Nos haréns de Ariek há tanto homens quanto mulheres. As mulheres são levadas para sua casa em Atenas, e os homens para sua estalagem em Piréu. – explicou o rapaz moreno que se chamava Cassandro – Nós que viajamos com ele, somos odaliscas ou eunucos...

Shaka ponderou. Odaliscas ou eunucos? Por quê?

- Por que só viajam com eles odaliscas ou eunucos? – Shaka olhou para o rapaz e depois para a moça – O que fazem aqui, afinal?

Uma uníssona gargalhada se ouviu no local, e o príncipe se enfezou e diria alguns impropérios se não fosse impedido por Afrodite.

- Shaka, acho melhor não perguntar mais nada. – falou o mais velho desconfiado; ele era mais malicioso que o príncipe e alguma coisa lhe dizia que ambos caíram numa bela enrascada.

- Venham comigo, vamos à sala de banho; tenho certeza que estão exaustos! – chamou Ariadne – É melhor que Ariek os encontre belos e perfumados; ele pode se tornar malvado e violento quando não gosta de alguma coisa.

- Malvado e violento... – repetiu o príncipe – Ele não se atreveria. – riu com escárnio, e todos os jovens trocaram um olhar incrédulo. Afinal quem eram aqueles que não demonstravam medo algum por seu senhor?

- Shaka, você sabe o que são agora? – perguntou Cassandro encarando o jovem loiro e vendo toda a inocência naqueles olhos.

- Sou um prin... – Shaka se interrompeu – Ah, agora sou como vocês, não é isso?

Afrodite sentia uma estranha aflição. Mas baixou a cabeça em respeito ao que seu amo falava. Nunca fora de demonstrar reverência a Shaka, eram amigos mais do que convinha a nobreza de Avalon; mas naquele momento, achou melhor se calar.

Cassandro e Ariadne deram de ombro, e a moça puxou o loiro pelos ombros.

- Vamos tomar um banho, Shaka...

- Ah, sim, claro! – sorriu o príncipe e já seguiria a morena quando o amigo puxou-o pelo braço.

- Shaka, acho melhor sairmos daqui! – disse. Mas o príncipe se desvencilhou do seu toque, e o mirou com todo seu ar de superioridade, e um pouco de irritação.

- Afrodite, olhe pra mim, estou imundo! Podemos até ir embora depois, agora preciso de um banho.

- Mas...

- Depois, Dite... – falou caminhando com elegância, seguindo a morena. Afrodite sem ter mais argumentos para convencê-lo, resolveu segui-lo; afinal, a razão de sua existência, assim como a de todos os nobres da casa de Lizen, era proteger a família real. E embora naquele momento estivesse muito longe de Avalon, jamais se esqueceria disso.

-OOO-

Amanheceu. A Gerúsia e o Euforado se recolheram para dali algumas horas anunciarem a sentença dos rebeldes. Camus deixou o _Mégaron_, arrasado, cansado e angustiado. Precisava repousar, mas não conseguia. O palácio inteiro parecia dormir; mas ele sabia que não. Ainda assim, desceu a escadaria que levava ao calabouço subterrâneo de Micenas. Os guardas abriram a cela onde Milo estava, e ele se aproximou do loiro que dormia preso as correntes. Afagou-lhe o rosto, e o general acordou sobressaltado.

- Camus...

O ministro examinou o rosto cansado do general Alacreu; a pessoa que amava.

- Veio me dizer adeus? – o loiro sorriu com amargura.

- Sim... – confessou o ruivo e baixou o olhar – Tentei tudo que pude, Milo, tudo... mas...

- Eu sei, Camus, já esperava. – falou firme – Sou um general, e um general não deve desobedecer ao seu rei.

- Então...

- O Ikki é meu amigo, e o sangue que foi derramado era sangue Micênio... Fiquei com raiva e, mais uma vez, como sempre me advertiu, não pensei nas conseqüências...

Camus fechou os olhos fortemente e se abraçou ao corpo do amigo; chorando pela primeira vez em seu ombro; pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Ora, Camus... – Milo riu – Pare com isso! Tu és um general, mesmo assim, o beijaria se pudesse... agora...

Foi interrompido pelos lábios finos do ruivo que procuraram os seus avidamente. Milo correspondeu ao beijo profundo e urgente do seu ministro de guerra.

- Por minha honra, general... – sussurrou Camus contra os lábios do loiro, enquanto as mãos afundavam-se em seus cabelos – Não serás lembrado como um traidor...

- Não perca seu tempo comigo, Camus... – o loiro mirou os olhos azuis úmidos a sua frente – Não preciso que o mundo me lembre como um general. Basta-me que se lembre de mim como homem...

Voltaram a se beijar com paixão. Todavia, o ruivo se afastou e chamou o guarda.

- Soltem-no... – ordenou, e a sentinela jamais questionaria seu ministro de guerra; mesmo estando sob as ordens de Radamanthys.

Milo se viu livre das correntes, e Camus pediu para que ficassem sozinhos, sendo prontamente obedecido. Caíram nos braços um do outro num abraço apertado e angustiado.

- Amo-te... – Milo sussurrou enquanto tinha a toga arrancada por Camus; enquanto buscava os lábios, a pele dele, com cada vez mais sofreguidão e desespero.

- Amo-te, Milo, meu Milo... – sussurrou. Amaram-se naquela cela escura como se fosse a última vez, e seria...

-OOO-

- Não és um eunuco. Está longe de ser, por sinal! – surpreendeu-se Ariadne quando Shaka deixou a banheira. O jovem de Avalon que achava estar sozinho, se cobriu com um robe e ajeitou os cabelos, numa atitude de total indiferença.

- Nunca disse que era um. – respondeu tranquilamente – Sei o que são eunucos. São homens castrados que são utilizados para servir a homens e mulheres. Não sou isso e nunca serei.

- Mas, então o que faz aqui? – perguntou a moça, estranhando a presença dos dois jovens. A verdade é que ambos, Shaka e Afrodite, quase brilhavam no meio deles. Notava-se, de longe, que não pertenciam aquele lugar.

- Estávamos na estrada e pagamos para o Ariek nos trazer. – explicou o rapaz – Então ele nos trouxe pra cá.

- Tem noção do que fez com tua vida? – a morena colocou as mãos nos quadris e mirou o loiro como uma mãe que dar uma grande bronca num filho – Precisa sair daqui.

- Por quê? Não temos para onde ir. – tornou o príncipe – Além do mais, ele ficou com nosso dinheiro.

Ariadne ficou aflita. Ainda se lembrava quando foi vendida por sua família para se tornar escrava de Ariek, a morena possuía um bom coração, e via tanta pureza naqueles jovens que não achava justo que o repugnante amo os escravizassem; mesmo porque a história era outra; eles não foram vendidos, foram enganados.

- Vista-se, Shaka, e fique aqui. Chamarei o Afrodite e o Cassandro, mas não saía daqui, certo?

O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça e começou a vestir as próprias roupas. Não demorou muito para os três jovens chegarem a sala de banhos.

- Quem são vocês, afinal? – perguntou Cassandro que já estava a par de tudo.

Shaka e Afrodite se entreolharam.

- Podem confiar em nós. – disse Ariadne – Não vamos fazer mal a vocês.

- Somos fugitivos de Avalon, viemos pra cá através de um portal e não sabemos onde estamos. – confessou Shaka – Sou um príncipe de Avalon e Afrodite é meu servo, um nobre da casa de Lizen...

Cassandro e Ariadne se entreolharam.

- Sabem que estão num harém de _pórnoi_?

Os nobres se entreolharam também.

- Conhecemos o grego, mas essa palavra não. – confessou Afrodite – O que significa?

- Significa que o Ariek ganha dinheiro vendendo noites de amor conosco para outros homens. – explicou Cassandro – E com certeza, ele fará o mesmo com vocês.

- Talvez, não. – observou Ariadne – São virgens?

Os loiros coraram, e a moça não precisou de resposta.

- Provavelmente, ele venderá vocês.

Shaka riu.

- Não somos objetos, não podemos ser vendidos. – declarou irritado – Além do mais, eu sou virgem, o Dite não...

Afrodite enrolou os cachinhos dourados no dedo indicador, um gesto que o amo conhecia bem; ele sempre o fazia quando ficava nervoso. Shaka encarou o amigo, irritado.

- Mentiu pra mim, Dite?

- Não, nunca mentiria pra ti, Shaka, sabe que não posso. – o pisciano corou – Só exagerei. Eu e aquele guarda, bem, nós dois só não terminamos o que começamos...

- Mentiroso!

- Ah, Shaka, desculpe-me.

- Tu és uma vergonha para teu clã, como pode mentir para teu senhor? – o príncipe estava profundamente irritado, principalmente por que se lembrava muito bem que o amigo e servo zombara dele por ser virgem, estando na mesma situação.

Afrodite muito magoado com as palavras do amo e embaraçado por sabê-las verdadeiras, baixou o olhar para os próprios pés. Um nobre de Lizen não poderia mentir nem em brincadeira para seu senhor; mas, bem, ele e Shaka eram mais que mestre e servo, sempre foram.

Cassandro balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não quero assustá-lo, mas ouvi algo sobre um leilão, parece que Ariek mandou carta a alguns nobres essa tarde...

- Precisam fugir daqui. – disse Ariadne – Ele vai mesmo vendê-los.

- Isso mesmo, Shaka, disse que seria melhor que fôssemos embora. – Afrodite estava nervoso, o príncipe, nem tanto.

- Não precisamos fugir. – disse Shaka – Ele não tem poder para aprisionar um sagrado príncipe de Avalon. Iremos embora sim, mas não precisamos fugir.

- Acho que não entenderam... – Cassandro parecia preocupado.

- Não, vocês não entenderam, somos de Avalon... – Afrodite falou e sorriu com malícia começando a manifestar seus poderes mágicos.

Uma ventania dominou o local, fazendo o tecido de a tenda esvoaçar, enquanto o nobre de Lizen flutuava, erguendo as mãos.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, ainda estava aborrecido com o amigo.

- Sempre exibido. – disse – Pare já com isso, Afrodite.

O mais velho soltou um risinho sapeca, e voltou ao chão, parando a ventania.

- Viram só? Não precisamos fugir. – retorquiu o pisciano – Vamos pegar nosso dinheiro e ir embora, Shaka.

- Os capangas do Ariek não deixarão que saiam pacificamente.

Shaka e Afrodite se entreolharam. O que fariam agora?

- Venham comigo. – Cassandro tomou a mão de Shaka, e Ariadne a de Afrodite, e os levaram para fora da tenda. Mas ao contrário do que pensaram, naquele horário alguns dos guardas de Ariek já estavam acordados.

- Para onde pensam que vão, escravos? – um homem alto e corpulento perguntou, segurando uma espada longa e curvada. Shaka e Afrodite miraram o metal reluzente da espada; em Avalon não havia armas como aquela, só arco e flecha.

- Deixe-nos passar, por favor, senhor. – pediu o príncipe – Queremos seguir em paz.

O homem riu e se precipitou sobre eles, pegou Ariadne pelo braço e a jogou de volta dentro da tenda; depois, com uma bofetada, fez o mesmo a Cassandro, e avançou na direção de Shaka.

Quando ergueu o braço, precipitando o golpe que, com certeza, deixaria um hematoma no rosto branco do anjo de Avalon, Afrodite se colocou na frente do amigo e senhor.

- Não se aproxime! – gritou impondo as mãos e arremessando o homem contra uma árvore. O guarda de Ariek tombou desmaiado, e isso chamou a atenção dos demais que cercaram os nobres.

- Fiquem longe do príncipe! – pediu Afrodite erguendo as mãos de onde saíam feixes intensos de luz. Os homens temeram e não tiveram coragem de se aproximar.

- Feiticeiros! – gritavam enquanto recuavam.

Shaka saiu de trás do amigo e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Dite, chega. – pediu sereno – Sabes que não podemos usar poderes mágicos para machucar as pessoas!

- Tu não podes, sendo o anjo de Avalon, mas minha missão é protegê-lo, e para isso, farei qualquer coisa. – o olhar do pisciano era de advertência.

- Não, Dite, de forma alguma! – insistiu o virginiano, vendo todas as pessoas do acampamento os cercarem, alguns curiosos, outros temerosos, mas ninguém se aproximava.

O príncipe ergueu o dedo e dele emanou uma intensa luz que paralisou todos. Pânico se apossou dos serviçais e escravos de Ariek.

- Fiquem calmos, não queremos e nem podemos machucá-los, por favor. – pediu Shaka olhando para _as estatuas apavoradas_ – Não quero fazer mal a ninguém. Por favor, só nos deixem em paz.

- Fantástico! – Shaka se virou ao ouvir a voz do chefe da caravana – Mas pode soltá-los, garanto que nenhum deles lhe fará mal.

Shaka mirou o homem sem entender, por que ele estava se movimentando? Por que não estava paralisado como os outros? Será que seu poder estava falhando?

- Por isso aqui. – o homem mostrou uma pedra verde ao mago que arregalou os olhos – Vejo que conhece a runa de _laguz_...

- Como conseguiu uma runa de Avalon? – perguntou Afrodite se aproximando dele. Aquela runa verde dava poder a seu possuidor de ser imune a qualquer poder mágico.

- Também sou fugitivo de uma família de magos. – Ariek contou a meia verdade – Agora pode soltá-los, dou minha palavra que nada de mal acontecerá a vocês.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e libertou o povo do acampamento cigano. Ariek deu ordem para que os demais voltassem a seus afazeres, enquanto chamava Shaka e Afrodite a sua tenda.

Ele examinou os dois lindos _espécimes_ a sua frente. Os loiros lhe dariam muito lucro, com certeza, se aceitassem ir com ele para _Piréu_; ou talvez, seus poderes mágicos lhe garantisse algo maior. Entretanto, o homem era supersticioso e possuía muito medo de feiticeiros, principalmente de feiticeiros poderosos como os de Avalon. Então, chegou a conclusão que o melhor a fazer era se livrar deles enquanto ainda podia.

Examinou os dois jovens. Sorriu com malícia. Livrar-se deles seria um desperdício de juventude e beleza; eram inocentes e, vindos de Avalon, ainda deveriam ser puros. Os venderiam por uma grande quantia, mas não revelaria a ninguém quem eles eram. Não queria despertar o medo nos compradores. Ariek era conhecido em toda Beócia e Lacônia como o melhor mercador de escravos, _pórnois_ e meretrizes; não seria difícil vendê-los. E sendo versado na magia, tinha a forma certa de manter calmos e cativos os magos de Avalon.

Descendente de uma família de ciganos versados na magia negra, nunca teria o poder de um filho de Avalon, mas poderia controlá-los através de alguns pertences mágicos que herdara, e que nunca pensou que fosse utilizar algum dia. Bem, tinha sorte por não ter se desfeito deles...

Shaka e Afrodite batiam os pés impacientes enquanto esperava que Ariek lhe entregasse o dinheiro, para que partissem.

- Perdão pela audácia dos meus homens, nobres senhores de Avalon. – disse prestando uma reverência que Afrodite gostou muito e da qual Shaka desconfiou.

- Temos que ir embora. – insistiu o príncipe – Devolva-nos nosso dinheiro, não queremos mais ficar aqui.

- Sim, devolverei cada moeda, e ainda lhe trarei presentes, meus jovens amigos; para que não fiquem mágoas entre nós. Com certeza meus homens não sabiam com quem falavam. – o cigano fez outra reverência e entrou em seu gabinete.

Os dois jovens de Avalon se entreolharam e seguiram Ariek.

-OOO-

Os prisioneiros foram despidos de suas togas nobres e vestidos com as túnicas de algodão cru. Foram também descalços de suas sandálias e caminhavam em fila com os pés nus até o _mégaron_, o luxuoso salão onde receberiam suas sentenças.

O conselho estava presente, e todos se ergueram de suas cadeiras enquanto os rebeldes entravam em fila pelo tapete vermelho. Ikki, seguido por Shun, Milo, Shiryu e Hyoga.

Radamanthys ergueu-se e abriu o papiro onde leu todos os possíveis crimes cometidos por aqueles que estavam a sua frente. Os prisioneiros pareciam apáticos, menos o príncipe herdeiro; este lançava um olhar tão aterrador ao pai, que permanecia abatido, sentado no trono, que Edgar estremeceu. O rei tentava descobrir por que o filho possuía tanto ódio, e por que o olhava daquela forma.

- Primeira sentença! – falou o ministro e mirou os prisioneiro – Hyoga Cignus, nobre da casa dos Cignus, membro do clã _Aquarium,_ segundo tenente do _batalhão sagrado de Micenas_ e conselheiro do _infante _Shun Atreu...

Hyoga deu um passo a frente como era exigido; mirou o rosto exausto de Camus que não demonstrava expressão alguma, além de cansaço. O rapaz se manteve ereto, os olhos no ministro; esperando a sentença.

- Como sua missão era seguir e proteger o príncipe mais jovem, não importando quando e aonde, e considerando sua pouca idade e experiência. O conselho o julgou inocente.

Shun sorriu e baixou a cabeça para que as pessoas no salão não vissem a lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto. Hyoga estava salvo, finalmente salvo, ao menos, Radamanthys não mentira, pelo menos não naquele fato. Pensava.

- Não será punido e poderá voltar a sua casa, e as funções de tenente da guarda real. – continuou o primeiro ministro, e o jovem foi liberto das algemas. Ele ainda trocou um olhar com Shun, antes de ser retirado do _mégaron_.

Seguiu-se as demais sentenças.

- Shiryu Drakon, nobre da casa de Drakon e primeiro tenente do batalhão sagrado de Micenas. Foste julgado e considerado culpado pelo crime de rebeldia. Porém, considerando vossa pouca idade e que sua função era seguir e proteger o príncipe herdeiro; serás sentenciado a pena de açoite pelo sacrilégio, devendo oferecer teu sangue a deusa _Artêmis_ em redenção por teu crime; podendo depois, retornar a sua função na guarda real sem máculas em sua carreira militar. Podem levá-lo.

Shiryu foi retirado do salão; lançando um forte olhar para Ikki e Milo,num pedido mudo de força e demonstração de lealdade até o fim.

Radamanthys continuou com um sorriso vitorioso. Ao final estariam todos mortos por causa de uma lealdade imbecil.

- Príncipe Shun Atreu, infante da casa real de Micenas, cadete do batalhão sagrado de Micenas... – continuou o ministro – Foste julgado e condenado por traição...

- Não! – gritou Ikki cheio de ira – Só há um traidor aqui, e estou olhando para ele! – rosnou como um animal enquanto olhava para o rosto do pai.

O rei e a rainha trocaram um olhar confuso.

- Por favor, cale-se, Ikki! – pediu Jocasta derrotada. Tentara de tudo, várias foram suas manobras para salvar os filhos; para livrá-los da humilhação e da dor. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era apenas uma mulher em um mundo de homens. Shion tinha razão, sua escolha lhe afastara de Avalon onde era protegida por uma deusa condescendente e amável, agora estava pagando duramente por isso.

– Por todos os deuses, cale-se nesse momento, não há mais nada a fazer. – suplicou a rainha, mirando o filho.

O príncipe se calou; o ódio o calara; só conseguia imaginar sua espada atravessando o peito de Edgar e destruindo toda sua hipocrisia; não conseguia pensar no sofrimento da mãe, do irmão, de ninguém, somente o ódio o guiava.

Radamanthys continuou.

- Príncipe Shun de Micenas, foste condenado por traição. Contudo, por vossa idade e por apenas ter seguido teu irmão mais velho que, por isso, também é teu senhor, foste sentenciado a pena de açoite pelo sacrilégio ao sangue real, e seis meses de reclusão na Acrópole, onde todo e qualquer direito lhe será negado. Depois de cumprida a sentença, retornará ao seio da família real e nada mais será lembrado deste vergonhoso acontecimento.

Shun foi retirado da sala enquanto olhava desesperado para Ikki que acenou com a cabeça para ele. O mais jovem mirou os olhos do irmão, e então teve outra visão...

Foi transportado para outro lugar, outra realidade, o futuro. Seu corpo pesou e ele foi atirado ao chão frio de mármore do Mégaron.

- Shun! – a rainha se ergueu do trono e correu até o filho. Todos observavam meio estupefatos os acontecimentos. Ikki fez menção de se aproximar, mas um guarda o impediu.

Jocasta chegou até o príncipe mais jovem, e tomou o rosto do filho entre as mãos.

- Mãe... ele... – Shun mirou Radamanthys, um expressão de terror se apossou do seu rosto – Ele me enganou...Era mentira!

- Tirem o prisioneiro do salão. – pediu o ministro lançando um olhar frio para o infante, sem se comover nem um pouco com sua dor. Um dos guardas levantou o adolescente, e o levou em direção a porta.

- Não, Ikki, é mentira, não faça isso! Não faça! – gritava Shun, mas o irmão não entendia nada, não entedia o que ele queria dizer. Por sua vez, o mais jovem não tinha condições de explicar tamanho era seu desespero, e logo foi retirado do salão e trancafiado em seus próprios aposentos.

A rainha voltou para o trono, chorando muito, infeliz, desesperada.

- Cale-se, mulher. – pediu o rei – Se voltar a me desobedecer, mandarei prender na torre tu e teu filho traidor.

Os olhos verdes intensos de Jocasta miraram o rei com ódio.

- Tu pagarás bem caro a dor que tens impostos a essas crianças, rei Edgar Atreu. – declarou – Esta dívida, tu levarás por toda a eternidade.

O rei estremeceu, mas resolveu não dar ouvido as maldições daquela feiticeira. Voltou a atenção para o primeiro ministro que continuou a leitura das sentenças:

- General Milo Alacreu, chefe supremo do sagrado batalhão de Micenas; segundo comandante dos exércitos reais e nobre da casa de Alacreu. – Radamanthys não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e lançar um olhar provocador a Camus. Sempre foi Camus seu maior inimigo dentro de Micenas, e era ele quem queria atingir, e não o ardoroso general – Foste sentenciado a morte por alta traição e, por isso, tens direito a se defender. Deseja falar algo em sua defesa, general?

Milo, que havia dado um passo a frente quando seu nome foi pronunciado, apenas sorriu com ironia, mirou os olhos amarelados do primeiro ministro, e falou:

- Não pretendo me defender de nenhuma das acusações. Entretanto, faço uma promessa; juro, primeiro ministro Radamanthys, que antes do meu corpo tombar, atravessarei o seu com minha espada.

Radamanthys sorriu com ironia e terminou a leitura da sentença.

- Será executado por decapitação, amanhã ao nascer do sol. Levem-no.

Os guardas retiraram Milo do mégaron. O general Alacreu deu um último olhar a Camus que o encarou nos olhos; um olhar que dizia tudo que sentiam. Todos agora se voltavam para o príncipe herdeiro, aquele que até a noite anterior fora o orgulho do reino.

- Príncipe Ikki Atreu, herdeiro do trono de Micenas, primeiro general do reino de Micenas, comandante supremo de todos os exércitos do reino. – continuou Radamanthys que fez uma demorada pausa, olhando ao redor – Foste sentenciado ao exílio de dez anos na fortaleza Balhun na Cália, Beócia, por alta traição a coroa de Micenas e ao conselho dos anciões. Sendo assim, poderá dizer algo em sua defesa. Tens algo a dizer em sua defesa, alteza?

- Tenho. – disse e mirou o pai nos fundos dos olhos – Não me arrependo de nada que fiz; se vingar o meu povo, e meu filho morto for um crime, então me sentenciem a morte!

O burburinho começou entre os conselheiros e os membros da nobreza, todos querendo compreender as declarações do príncipe. Filho? Quando? Quem?

- Isso mesmo, senhores! – prosseguiu Ikki – Amei uma pobre moça, e ela estava grávida. Esta pobre mulher inocente foi morta no ataque a vila de _Teofrasto_. – virou-se novamente para o rei – O que eu não sabia, senhores do conselho, era que esse ataque, o ataque ao nosso povo, foi feito exatamente por aquele que deveria protegê-lo!

Edgar se ergueu do trono, Jocasta também, o conselho ficou agitado, e Radamanthys ria por dentro.

- Ousas acusar teu rei? – Edgar perguntou chegando próximo ao filho que o mirava com olhos incandescentes.

- Por que, meu pai, por quê? – grunhiu Ikki cheio de dor – Eu a amava!

- Do que falas, insolente? – o rei esbofeteou o filho, e a rainha em prantos se pôs entre eles.

- Não, Ikki, não Edgar, por Zeus! – pedia – Já basta de tudo isso, por favor, não tornem essa tragédia ainda maior...

- Assassino! – rosnou o príncipe – Eu me vingarei, rei Edgar! Derramarei teu sangue e o beberei até a última gota ao invés do sangue dos reis gêmeos! Traidor!

O rosto de Edgar tremeu e seus olhos marejaram. O que era aquilo, um pesadelo? Uma maldição dos deuses? Por que Ikki demonstrava tão ódio?

O coração do rei se quebrava a cada palavra, a cada olhar do seu herdeiro, cada acusação da pessoa que mais amava, talvez, a única que realmente amasse.

- Matem-no! Matem-no já! – gritou o rei descontrolado – Ele ameaça o próprio rei, ele desonra o próprio pai!

Radamanthys sorriu satisfeito, seu plano estava concretizado. Ikki seria morto; em seguida, ele mataria Edgar, e sem um príncipe exilado para voltar ao trono de Micenas, o primeiro ministro reinaria por decreto do infante que se acharia incapaz de assumir o trono. Bom, só precisaria manter a rainha sob controle, o que seria fácil, ameaçando revelar que o querido filho era um bastardo. E possuía as armas certas para controlar os poderes mágicos do príncipe Shun. Depois, daria um jeito de se livrar de Camus; Hyoga não; o fedelho loiro era mais uma forma de controlar o príncipe, precisava dele.

- Caros senhores do conselho! – começou Radamanthys com um fingido pesar – Devido aos fatos ocorrido, devido ao ultraje que nosso rei está sofrendo, devemos revogar a sentença de exílio, para sentença de morte. O príncipe Ikki desonra nosso rei e nossa pátria, não merece permanecer vivo.

Radamanthys esperou a resposta dos conselheiros que discutiam entre si. Contudo, numa verdade que só o primeiro ministro sabia, ele não era um cidadão de Micenas e, por isso, não estava a par de certos ritos e preceitos dos _descendentes de Perseu*¹_

- Não podemos derramar sangue real! – disse um dos conselheiros – Isso nos trará uma maldição!

A palavra maldição começou a ser repetida diversas vezes, e Radamanthys enxergou uma lacuna em seu plano, o que faria agora? Só havia um jeito; ele mesmo tiraria a vida do príncipe na calada da noite, antes que Ikki fosse expulso de Micenas e saísse definitivamente do seu poder.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **A fic cresceu, eu sei, perdão, mas está sendo difícil colocar no papel tudo que quero sem estendê-la, tenham paciência comigo (cora).

Gente, olha a palavra Infante, não é grega e sim de origem latina, e foi muito utilizada nos séculos passados para designar os príncipes e princesas mais nova (aqueles que não era sucessores diretos do rei ou rainha), a utilizei aqui por achar bonitinha. Peço para que não se prendam a contexto histórico, essa fic é fantasia pura; há muitas coisas que me inspirei no mundo grego antigo, mas não propriamente em Micenas, mas encare tudo como fantasia mesmo, porque não houve pesquisa histórica nenhuma, sei, inclusive, que as punições que coloquei aqui, não se aplicava a membros da nobreza, com exceção a de Milo.

* _pórnoi – Era como se chamavam os prostitutos (masculinos) na antiga Grécia, assim como Piréu era o lugar que possuia os "bordeis de meninos" mais célebres._

Caso me esqueça de explicar algum termo, me pergunte por review que respondo, tem termos estranhos demais nessa fic e acabo esquecendo.

Perdoem qualquer erro no texto, não tenho beta e é sempre complicado revisar nossos próprios texto porque acabo lendo como imagino e sempre acabo deixamos escapar algumas coisas. Então, o que passar pelo filtro _"beta de mim mesma_" como diz minha amiga, Fátima, relevem.

Beijos afetuosos aqueles corajosos e amigos que sempre deixam uma reviewzinha, com crítica, sugestão, apoio, incentivo e quando dá elogios!

_**Kate-chan, Amamiya Fã, Izabel, shermie, Danieru, Hinamori, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru**_

Obrigadas por aqueles que leram e não se manifestaram, mas gostaria que deixassem sua opinião; tenha certeza, é muito importante pra mim.

Abraços

Sion Neblina


	7. Sortilégios

**Sortilégio**

**Capítulo 7**

Shaka e Afrodite entraram na grande tenda vermelha e viram o cigano sentando atrás de uma mesa rústica. Ele segurava uma pequena arca forrada de veludo negro, e o saco de moedas de ouro estava pousado ao seu lado.

- Aqui está, meus jovens, o dinheiro de vocês. – disse Ariek, e Afrodite se precipitou para pegar a bolsa – Espere só um momento, por favor! – pediu o cigano e mirou os rapazes mais uma vez – Tenho uma proposta.

- Não queremos proposta alguma, queremos ir embora! – tornou o pisciano irritado – Devolva agora o dinheiro do príncipe!

- Príncipe? – o cigano mirou Shaka e estremeceu; imediatamente imagens vieram a sua mente, e ele empalideceu – Ele é... não é possível?

Shaka deu um passo para trás sob o olhar cobiçoso do homem. Ariek, por sua vez, imaginava o poder que conseguiria tendo em mãos uma arma como aquela. Pensava em dinheiro, se antes imaginava em vendê-los como escravos, agora pensava em conseguir muito mais com eles. Um príncipe de Avalon fugitivo. Com certeza a família real o estava procurando; além disso, poderia vendê-lo como tal, fazendo todo e qualquer rei desejá-lo. Não importava o destino que daria ao jovem, ao final, estaria imensamente rico. Pensava o cigano.

- Não, eu não sou isso! – disse o loiro desesperado – Dite, vamos embora daqui!

- Espere! – pediu Ariek se levantando rápido e se prostando diante de Shaka – Eu juro protegê-lo, príncipe, prometo ser seu servo fiel, deixe-me cuidar do senhor...

- Saia de perto dele! – falou Afrodite puxando Shaka para longe do homem – Saiba que qualquer um que tocá-lo será amaldiçoado! Somente eu posso tocá-lo porque sou um Lord de Lizen!

- Sim, sim... – repetiu Ariek e voltou a sua mesa pegando a caixa e a abrindo.

Os dois jovens de Avalon vislumbraram dois pares de braceletes, um dourado e outro prateado, decorados com vários anagramas e símbolos mágicos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Afrodite fascinado pelas jóias, já pegando o par de pulseiras de prata e examinando-as detalhadamente.

- Aceitem como humildes presentes a vocês, nobres de Avalon... – falou o homem e sorriu satisfeito quando o pisciano colocou os braceletes, um em cada braço. Pegou o par de jóias de ouro e ofereceu a Shaka que recusou.

- Obrigado, não gosto de jóias. – disse o anjo – Vamos embora, Dite, solta isso!

- Espere, Shaka! – pediu Afrodite se recusando a tirar as pulseiras – São bonitas!

- Sim, e é um raro presente. – afirmou Ariek, percebendo que, para ter Afrodite ao seu lado, só precisava mexer com sua vaidade – Veja, príncipe, como o seu servo ficou maravilhoso!

Shaka observou o metal brilhando nos braços do outro jovem, a pulseira resplandecia sobre a pele alva de Afrodite...

- Não! – ainda assim, o príncipe se recusou – Agradeço, mas não gosto de jóias.

- Por favor, jovem amo, não faça tal desfeita, isso seria uma forma de compensá-lo por todos os males que fiz... – Ariek fez uma reverência. Shaka se viu obrigado a pegar as jóias e, repetindo o gesto de Afrodite, colocou uma em cada pulso. Imediatamente se sentiu tonto como se um grande manto de energia negra o cobrisse.

Afrodite correu e segurou o amigo antes que ele caísse.

- Shaka! Shaka, fale comigo! – pediu para o jovem desmaiado em seus braços, e depois mirou o homem – O que você fez com ele?

- Nada. – respondeu Ariek sério – Logo seu amigo acordará, leve-o para a tenda e deixe que descanse. À noite poderão partir se quiserem.

Afrodite pegou Shaka nos braços e obedeceu ao homem, mesmo a contra gosto. Ariek voltou a se sentar e examinou a caixa onde havia espaço para três pares de braceletes. Três foram as jóias forjadas no Hades, um par de algemas de ouro, um de prata e um de bronze; infelizmente, as de bronze, tivera que vender quando passara por Micenas. Não sabia que um dia aquela herança familiar lhe seria útil.

"_Um deles é um príncipe de Avalon. Isso será verdade? Verdade ou não, logo os venderei como peças raras, enquanto isso, os mantenho sob controle com aquelas peças mágicas e eles nem desconfiarão."_

-OOO-

- Shun!

O príncipe correu para as grades da cela quando escutou seu nome. Segurou as mãos de Hyoga, único julgado inocente na rebelião, e que já havia retornado ao seu posto na guarda real.

- Você está bem? – continuou o loiro, deslizando a mão freneticamente pelo rosto do amado – Está machucado?

- Não, não, ainda não... – respondeu o príncipe nervoso – Hyoga, preciso que fale com o Ikki, isso tudo é uma armadilha de Radamanthys, não foi meu pai quem mandou queimar a vila, é mentira dele!

- Shun, do que está falando?

- Não tenho tempo para explicar, Hyoga, preciso que fale com Ikki, diga que o rei é inocente, Radamanthys quer o trono, e eu...

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga interrogaram os verdes desesperados de Shun.

- O que você fez, Shun?

- Fui estúpido, e por minha causa uma grande desgraça pode acontecer! – lágrimas rolaram pela face do mais jovem – Por favor, Hyoga, salve meu pai e meu irmão...

- Shun, por Zeus, explique o que está acontecendo!

- Passei o meu direito como segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono de Micenas para Radamanthys...

- Você fez o quê?

- Perdoe-me, Hyoga, mas ele... ele disse que se não fizesse isso, você morreria...

O loiro se afastou das grades, passando as mãos no cabelo numa demonstração de nervosismo.

- Só que... Os deuses me revelaram que é uma conspiração, ele pretende matar meu pai, matar Ikki e, depois disso, nada ficará em seu caminho!

- Shun, você pode revogar esse documento...

O jovem de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça.

- Ele pensou em tudo, Hyoga, até que minha pena se cumpra, não sou mais o príncipe de Micenas e não tenho direito a revogar nenhum documento...

- Essa pena é injusta! – gritou Hyoga e voltou a segurar as mãos do príncipe – Shun, se... se isso realmente acontecer, ficará em poder de Radamanthys e... ele poderá...

- Sei disso, com certeza mandará me executar e assim nada poderá tirá-lo do trono de Micenas. Todos os homens na linha se sucessão estarão mortos. – Shun respirou fundo e baixou à cabeça, suas lágrimas pingaram no chão de pedra – Tudo por minha culpa...

- Não chore, Shun... – pediu Hyoga erguendo-lhe o queixo – Vou tirá-lo daqui, prometo...

- Não, Hyoga, não ouse a se arriscar por mim novamente! – falou Shun – Quero que avise ao Ikki e ao rei, eles cuidarão de Radamanthys, mas, por favor, fique em segurança!

O tenente sorriu e afagou o rosto molhado do príncipe.

- Não deixarei que lhe façam mal, Shun, não será açoitado e nem ficarás seis meses recluso na acrópole, não permitirei...

- Hyoga, não! Não ouse... – Shun implorou, mas o amigo apenas o puxou pelo queixo, beijando seus lábios, para logo depois sair do calabouço.

- Hyoga, não faça nada, Hyoga! – Shun deixou-se cair no chão, soluçando. Tudo que acontecia era sua culpa, precisava sair dali, precisava pensar, precisava salvar os que amava.

O tenente Cignus saiu do calabouço em direção ao gabinete do rei, precisava adverti-lo, se tudo que Shun dizia fosse verdade, e sabia que o amado não mentiria, uma grande conspiração estava sendo tramada pelo primeiro ministro. Precisava avisar ao rei, e precisava avisar a Camus.

- Hyoga... – a voz suave o parou quando ele estava a alguns metros do gabinete real. Virou-se e encontrou Eiri vestida numa túnica vermelha presa por um broche de ouro, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque desnudando o pescoço delgado e formoso, e ela sorria enquanto segurava uma taça de prata.

- Olá, Eiri, desculpe-me, mas não disponho de tempo para conversar agora...

- Ah, entendo, mas não tomarei muito do valioso tempo do tenente. – tornou a jovem nobre – Preciso apenas que experimente este vinho com especiarias que foi trazido do oriente por meu pai...

- Eirei, outra hora...

- Só um gole, por favor. – suplicou a moça se aproximando mais do corpo do soldado e colocando a taça contra seus lábios. Hyoga não teve muita escolha, foi obrigado a beber o líquido doce e exótico, logo caindo desmaiado aos pés de Eiri. Radamanthys que esperava o desenvolvimento dos fatos atrás de uma pilastras, saiu em fim, sorrindo enquanto puxava o jovem tenente pelos braços.

- Venha, Eiri, ajude-me a colocá-lo naquele aposento.

A moça loira assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta do cômodo escuro, onde havia uma cama de pedra em que o ministro depositou o jovem, com esforço.

- Agora se certifique de que o tenente não veja ninguém além de você quando abrir os olhos...

- Tens certeza que isso fará com que me ame? – os olhos claros da moça esboçaram dúvida.

- Eu prometi que o jovem Cignus seria seu se me ajudasse, não prometi? Pois será. A porção que o fizeste beber fará com que ele a ame. Garanta apenas que a veja antes de qualquer pessoa, e o amor do rapaz será seu. Agora tenho coisas maiores a resolver, acho que não preciso dizer que tudo isso deve permanecer em segredo, preciso?

- Claro que não, meu senhor, mas... o que fará do príncipe Shun? O que fará da minha senhora?

Radamanthys sorriu com escárnio.

- Finges que se importa? Isso melhora tua consciência por trair aquela que confiou em ti como uma amiga? Hipócrita!

O ministro pronunciou a sentença e saiu, deixando a jovem loira se sentindo ainda mais miserável. Todavia, Eiri achava que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, e por amor tudo faria, pois tudo valia.

-OOO-

_**Tebas – Beócia 1.100 a.C.**_

O exército real marchava em direção ao inimigo acurralado. Saga seguia na retaguarda como deveria fazer o rei, ficando sob a proteção da artilharia, contudo, sem perder a batalha, e a liderança do seu exército.

- O quero vivo... – pediu olhando o desfiladeiro de pedras íngremes onde Kanon e sua guarda pessoal estavam encurralados.

- Meu senhor, será difícil empreender uma batalha naquelas cordilheiras, e ainda pensa em capturar o inimigo? – falou o seu atual ministro de guerra.

- Preciso olhar para meu irmão, mais uma vez...

"_Para quê, Saga? Sabes bem que ele o matará assim que tiver a chance, trará uma cobra para teu leito!"_

- Cale-se! – gritou o rei, e o ministro e generais o miraram com espanto.

- Senhor?

- Estou bem, não... estou bem. Continuem! – pediu preocupado.

"_Ah, meu rei, por que é tão difícil livrar-se dele? O ama tanto assim? Então por que não vai tu mesmo aquele desfiladeiro?"_

- Tens razão. Eu mesmo buscarei meu irmão e pedirei perdão pelo que fiz! – falou e disparou o cavalo.

Os generais ficaram estáticos sem entender a atitude do rei e seus diálogos solitários. Será que sua majestade estava enlouquecendo?

- A traição do irmão pode ter sido um golpe duro demais para nosso rei. – falou Shura, atual ministro de guerra de Saga – Mas não podemos arriscar sua vida. Soldados, agora! Sigam e protejam o rei!

O general ordenou, e os soldados se precipitaram sobre o despenhadeiro, todavia, o rei já estava há muito entre aquelas paredes rochosas e escarpadas.

- Kanon! – gritava Saga – Kanon, irmão! Onde você está?

Kanon escutou a voz tão parecida com a sua e não creu; o que o rei de Tebas estava fazendo ali? Caçando-o? Pediu para que os soldados permanecessem estrategicamente escondidos, e saiu da caverna em que aguardava as tropas tebanas.

- Kanon!

- Estou aqui, meu rei! – disse pulando com a espada em punho em frente ao cavalo de Saga, que se ergueu nas patas traseiras, derrubando o monarca. Kanon se aproximou do irmão caído, e colocou a espada em seu pescoço, seus olhos demonstraram ódio e mágoa profunda.

Saga, depois de se recuperar da queda, e sentindo o corpo dolorido com o impacto, mirou o rosto igual ao seu, mas ao contrário de Kanon, seus olhos só demonstraram tristeza.

- Perdoe-me, Kanon... – murmurou condoído – Perdoe-me...

- Nunca! Tentaste me matar! Por que Saga? Por quê? – o ministro não conseguiu deter a torrente de emoções e lágrimas. Amava o homem que o caçava feito um cão.

- Forjastes alianças com inimigos meus! Sob quais intenções, Kanon? Queria me destronar, tomar o lugar que é meu por direito!

- Nunca o mataria, Saga, nunca! – Kanon colocou a espada na bainha e puxou o irmão pelos braços, contra seu corpo – Eu o amava, Saga, como pode? Eu morreria por você!

- Eu o amo, Kanon, mas sou rei e preciso pensar como um rei! – disse Saga e ergueu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas do rosto do homem que o mantinha cativo nos braços. Kanon fugiu de seu afago, virando o rosto com uma expressão de profunda dor – Agora se me odeias tanto, mate-me, sei que mereço!

- Mereces que o mate como a um cão, Saga! Mas não farei isso! – a voz do ministro demonstrava toda sua dor e ódio, e ele escutava o barulho da cavalaria de Tebas se aproximando para defender seu rei.

- Mate-me, irmão... – pediu Saga – Sou um monstro, mate-me!

- Farei isso, Saga, mas não como um covarde! – volveu o gêmeo mais novo – Eu voltarei e esse reino será meu!Não o matarei agora, pois logo também eu estaria morto, mas voltarei, escute o que digo, voltarei e quando fizer isso, deceparei sua cabeça, irmão!

Kanon beijou os lábios de Saga, para logo o soltar, e desaparecer na escuridão do desfiladeiro. Saga se deixou cair ainda ofegante e desolado, totalmente perdido e confuso, massacrado interiormente.

"_Percebes que ele nada sente por ti? Ninguém nada sente por ti, ele partiu teu coração, ele o trairia, eu avisei..."_

- Cale-se, por Zeus, cale-se! - o rei gritava traspassado de dor e arrependimento.

"_Ah, Saga, só eu posso protegê-lo se si mesmo..."_

- Meu senhor! – um soldado se aproximou correndo e o ajudou a se erguer do chão. Em segundos, seus generais o cercavam.

- Onde está o traidor, meu rei? – perguntou um deles.

- Fugiu. – murmurou o rei – Deixe que fuja, deixe-o bem longe de Tebas...

-OOO-

Ikki estava sentando na cama de pedra do calabouço. Fora separado dos demais. Sua mente doía pela sentença de Milo, pela dor que Shun e Shiryu sentiriam e seu peito ardia de ódio pelo pai, o traidor vil que era seu progenitor. Perguntava o porquê de tanta maldade, por que Esmeralda tinha que morrer?

Vingança, a palavra soltava em sua mente como uma grande ave de rapina e tornava tudo passos e se levantou; precisava ter notícias do irmão e dos amigos. Novamente, Radamanthys apareceu. Seus olhos frios miraram o príncipe por um tempo, antes que falasse.

- A sentença mudou, meu príncipe... – disse – Teu pai, muito irritado, quer que o açoitem antes de exilá-lo definitivamente...

- E você me quer morto, não é? – perguntou Ikki – Por quê? Pensa em matar Edgar e Shun e tomar o trono de Micenas?

O ministro riu.

- Matar Edgar e Shun? De forma alguma, não ouviste e o que foi dito no Mégaron? Não se derrama sangue real, jovem amo.

- E o que quer então? Poupe-me de seu discurso eloqüente, sei que nada de bom pode vir de uma víbora como você!

- Ikki, a conspiração o toma de assalto! – riu o escorpiano – Eu não tenho nada a lucrar com a morte da família real, mas gosto muito de ver o sofrimento daqueles que são meus inimigos...

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que o senhor príncipe herdeiro de Micenas é muito ingênuo. Será que não percebe de onde partiu toda essa conspiração?

Os olhos escuros do príncipe miraram o ministro.

- Já me disseste, meu pai!

- Sim, mas não só ele, o seu ministro de guerra está profundamente envolvido nisso tudo.

- Mentira! O Camus nunca concordaria com isso!

Radamanthys riu.

- Ikki, acusa-me de querer o trono de Micenas, mas se engana, somente uma pessoa almeja o poder a esse ponto...

- Isso é impossível...

- Camus Cignus influenciou Edgar a permitir o ataque à aldeia, seu plano é simples, ele matará Edgar, colocará Shun no trono, sabendo que o príncipe mais novo não tem condições de governar, e ele sim ficará no poder...

- Víbora mentirosa! – grunhiu Ikki.

- Camus sabe que o irmão dele é bastante influente junto ao teu irmão. Espere e veja, as atitudes de ambos falará por si!

- Não acredito em você, Radamanthys, e não ouse a envolver meus amigos nisso! – grunhiu Ikki possesso.

- Eu preferia não dizer, mas... – o ministro se deliciou com a expressão de dúvida e desolação no rosto do príncipe – Teu irmão está do lado deles...

- Não, nunca... – a comoção do príncipe era evidente.

- Como já disse, os atos de todos falarão por si. Até amanhã, nobre príncipe, depois das suas trezentas chibatadas, será posto num cavalo e nunca mais verá o nascer do sol de Micenas. Enquanto isso, o clã Cignus reina sob a proteção do rei Edgar Atreu e depois... Salve o rei Shun Atreu!

- Imbecil! Shun nunca poderá subir ao trono enquanto eu viver! – cuspiu Ikki.

- Por isso mesmo, antes do meio dia de amanhã, estarás morto! – riu o ministro e voltou pelo corredor, subindo as escadas. Sabia que estava dando um passo perigoso, mas não podia se arriscar a perder tudo. No momento que pensara em se livrar de Edgar, achara que o príncipe herdeiro seria sentenciado à morte, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Esqueceu daquela maldita superstição micênica, não se podia derramar sangue real! Então, nesse caso, só havia uma coisa a ser feita, o príncipe provocaria sua própria morte, ao atacar o rei e tentar matá-lo.

"Radamanthys, você é brilhante!" - o ministro fez sua comemoração solitária - "Agora só preciso de uma coisa, me livrar de Camus Cignus..."

-OOO-

Quando Shaka acordou, sentiu o corpo dolorido e percebeu que Afrodite fazia compressas em sua testa com um lenço molhado.

- Que bom que acordou. – disse o pisciano – Fiquei preocupado...

Shaka se sentou na cama e por instinto tentou se livrar das pulseiras de ouro, estranhamente elas não saíam.

- Dite, não sente? – perguntou.

- Sentir o quê, Shaka?

- Não consigo me livrar dessas coisas e elas apertam mais meus pulsos à medida que tento removê-las!

Afrodite observou as jóias de prata em seus próprios pulsos.

- Ainda não tentei me livrar das minhas, mas por que você quer se livrar das suas? São tão bonitas!

- Elas... pesam, não sei, tem algo estranho com esses braceletes!

- Não, Shaka...

- Sim,tem! – irritou-se o príncipe – Sinto-me fraco como nunca! Tente algo, nosso poderes sumiram!

Afrodite mirou o rosto abatido do seu amo e se preocupou, ele parecia adoentado. Depois, impôs as mãos e tentou manifestar a mais ínfima magia sem conseguir.

- Tem razão, Shaka, perdemos nossos poderes... – concordou o pisciano surpreso.

- Dite, precisamos voltar a Avalon...

- Não podemos, eles vão mandá-los para _Delfos_, e os gregos sacrificarão você!

- Já acordado, príncipe? – a voz do gordo cigano os surpreendeu e Shaka se levantou ainda se sentindo tonto.

"_Ele é mesmo um príncipe de Avalon, só alguém com um poder inacreditável sentiria o sortilégio escondido nessas jóias..."_

- Ah, que bom vê-lo. – disse Shaka – O que são esses braceletes? Não consigo removê-los e sinto uma energia negra neles...

O homem fez cara de espanto.

- Não sei, meu senhor, essas jóias foram-me vendidas por uma mulher idosa, há muito tempo, não faço ideia do que sejam.

- Preciso removê-las! – Shaka fez força puxando uma das pulseiras, mas aquilo pareceu debilitá-lo ainda mais.

- Espere, príncipe, é melhor que não lute contra esse tipo de feitiço ... – disse Ariek, sabia que se o rapaz continuasse a tentar remover os objetos mágicos, aquilo o poria doente, e não o queria doente de forma alguma – Levantaremos acampamento. Daqui há duas noites entraremos na Lacônia e encontraremos alguém que poderá livrá-los desses objetos.

- Tem certeza disso? – desconfiou o lord de Lizen.

- Sim, e no momento, acho melhor que fiquem sob minha proteção. a Grécia está cheia de malfeitores e mercenários...

Afrodite e Shaka se entreolharam.

- Mercenários? ! – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo espantados.

- Não sabiam? Pessoas que adorariam por as mãos em pessoas como vocês, nobres de Avalon.

- Por quê? – perguntaram os dois jovens loiros.

- Poder, meus caros. – sorriu o cigano – São muito inocentes, estamos em terras gregas, e é melhor que fiquem comigo até terem seus poderes de volta.

- Certo. – concordou Shaka – Por enquanto ficaremos com você...

- Eu os protegerei, fiquem tranqüilos... – sorriu Ariek.

"Ao menos, até encontrar alguém que os comprem por uma boa quantia..." O cigano sorriu amigavelmente, e os dois jovens pensaram que seria melhor ficar na companhia dele. Não conheciam aquelas terras e sem seus poderes mágicos não deveriam se arriscar. Aceitaram ficar e naquela noite, a caravana cigana levantou acampamento levando os dois magos de Avalon com ela.

-OOO-

Tudo estava escuro quando Hyoga abriu os olhos. Sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça enquanto se sentava na cama. Sua mente não conseguia entender onde estava e nem se lembrar dos acontecimentos.

- Hyoga, amor, que bom que acordou. – ouviu a voz suave e feminina, e logo depois a face bonita da moça foi iluminada por uma tocha. Sua mente mergulhou num turbilhão, várias imagens apareceram nela, e a imagem do rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi sendo substituída pela presença da loira. Todos os momentos passados com Shun foram substituídos em suas lembranças pelo rosto de Eiri, o príncipe, totalmente esquecido.

- Eiri... – murmurou e afagou-lhe o rosto, o que fez o coração da mulher disparar – O que aconteceu, onde estamos?

- Não aconteceu nada, estavas treinando na arena com o odioso príncipe Shun e ele o atingiu, você desmaiou, e eu o trouxe para esse aposento no castelo até que recobrasse a consciência. Sente-se bem?

- O príncipe Shun nunca me venceria... – balbuciou o rapaz. Eram as únicas imagens que restaram do príncipe em sua mente, seu amo, nada mais além disso. Todo o restante caía no vazio.

Eiri estava radiante, a magia de Radamanthys dera certo. Nada restara do amor do jovem loiro pelo príncipe mais novo. Agora poderiam se casar, e ela seria, finalmente, feliz.

Hyoga, por sua vez, não se lembrava dos acontecimentos anteriores, não se recordava da rebelião e nem do julgamento e, sobretudo, não se recordava que seu amor seria açoitado na manhã seguinte, em frente a todo o reino.

- Vamos, Hyoga, ceie com minha família hoje, e anuncie nosso casamento.

- Sim, minha querida, farei isso. Amo-te, Eiri... – concordou, e beijou a jovem.

Enquanto isso, Shun estava sentando em sua cela, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, na total escuridão. Como queria que a vida voltasse a ser como antes. Quando Ikki ainda era o orgulho do seu pai, e Hyoga estava junto de si. Quando parecia que nada e nem ninguém poderia separá-los.

**Continua... **

**Notas finais: Ah, eu já disse o quanto odeio a Eiri? Se não, ouçam, EU ODEIO A EIRI Rsrsrsrs...**

**Por favor, não queiram me trucidar por separar dessa forma o casal fofinho, calma, dias melhores virão, prometo.**

**Espero que o capítulo tenha sido bom, não demoro a postar o próximo, a fic deu uma crescida, mas tenham certeza que a ideia continua a mesma, e que todos os personagens que foram citados no início terão sua participação na história.**

**Agradecimentos especialíssimos:**

**Izabel, Danieru, Shun, Rain of Blood, liliuapolonio, Keronekoi, Arcueid, milaangelica, Mefram_Maru, Shun.**

**Esses são as pessoas fofas que deixaram uma review no capítulo anterior. Agradeço a todas que deixaram reviews nos capítulos anteriores, mas não tiveram tempo de deixar nesse (sei que a vida real não é fácil como a virtual). E agradeço também aos leitores silenciosos.**

**Abraços afetuosos!**

**Sion Neblina**


	8. O nascimento da fênix

**O nascimento da fênix**

**Capítulo 8**

A nobreza de Micenas estava reunida na arena para a execução das sentenças. Shiryu foi o primeiro a deixar o calabouço, vestido apenas por uma túnica de algodão cru e uma calça rústica. o jovem de longos cabelos foi amarrado a um pilar e teve as costas desnudas, enquanto era lida sua sentença em voz alta.

O rei e a rainha sentavam em seus tronos e pareciam tristes e abatidos, assim como os membros do clã Drakon, humilhados pelo ato impensado do jovem oficial.

A primeira chibatada cortou o ar e arrancou um grito dos lábios do jovem tenente; na segunda, somente um gemido abafado pelo atrito dos dentes contra os lábios, e assim aconteceu com todas as seguintes.

A rainha derramava lágrimas, pensando que logo seu pequeno e frágil filho teria o mesmo destino. Que tragédia terrível para uma mãe! Shun seria machucado, e Ikki... Corria o risco de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo.

O final do castigo chegou, e o jovem foi arrastado quase que desacordado para fora da arena. Todos prenderam a respiração quando o príncipe mais novo foi trazido com os braços acorrentados a frente do corpo. Seus espessos cabelos castanhos caíam desalinhados por seu rosto, e sua pele clara estava suja e machucada. Shun procurava com os olhos enquanto era guiado pelo carrasco para o centro da arena.

"_Hyoga, meu amor, meu amigo, não quero que veja isso..." _Pedia mentalmente e então... parou chocado...

Encontrou o loiro ao lado de Eiri, no seio da família da moça. Eles riam e conversavam animadamente, e o tenente parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o que acontecia na arena.

Os olhos do príncipe marejaram, e ele não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face.

- Hyoga... – balbuciou, e o rapaz não ouviu; ninguém na arena ouviu. Foi puxado pelo carrasco pelo braço enquanto continuava olhando para trás, o peito transido de dor e desespero. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que Hyoga estava com aquela mulher? Por que ele o abandonara?

Quando a loira riu com charme e afagou o rosto do tenente, o príncipe se sentiu morto; parou de lutar e se deixou prender ao pilar, encostando a testa no mesmo e chorando; pedindo para que as lágrimas o matassem.

O rei empertigou-se no trono, revoltado, pois acreditava que as lágrimas do filho eram por medo da dor, e isso humilhava seu sangue. Ergueu-se e desceu até a arena. Houve grande silêncio com o gesto do monarca que esquecia completamente o protocolo. Ele se aproximou do condenado e segurou-lhe o queixo com violência.

- Caso não pare com essas lágrimas de menina agora mesmo, serei eu a açoitá-lo até a morte, ouviu bem?

Os olhos lacrimejantes de Shun miraram o pai com espanto e dor.

- Faça isso, meu pai, por favor, me mate... – pediu o príncipe, mirando fundo nos olhos do pai – Não há mais nada por que viver...

O rei o deixou, e fez sinal para que a sentença fosse lida, enquanto rumava de volta ao seu trono. Shun parou de chorar, não pelo pedido do pai, mas por que não tinha mais forças e preferia morrer com dignidade. Edgar tinha razão, não podia deixar que pensassem que suas lágrimas eram de medo, ainda era um príncipe de Micenas.

Somente quando a sentença começou a ser lida, os olhos de Hyoga se voltaram para a arena. O oficial se recordava de forma distorcida de tudo o que acontecera; o feitiço de Radamanthys tinha o poder de substituir a realidade passada por acontecimentos ilusórios.

- Pobre príncipe... – disse a loira, prestando bastante atenção a expressão séria do futuro noivo que não tirava os olhos do que acontecia na arena. Ela precisava se certificar de que nenhum sentimento que não fosse indiferença se refletiria nos olhos do rapaz.

- Sim, coitado, o Shun sempre foi tão frágil. – murmurou o tenente que não vestia sua armadura, e sim uma túnica branca e dourada curta, e aos pés sandálias de tiras como todos os nobres presentes.

Hyoga não demonstrava nenhum sentimento.

As vestes do príncipe foram rasgadas, e Shun estremeceu precedendo a dor que sentiria e sabendo que a mesma não seria nada em comparação a que sentia na alma. Seu amante, seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais amava e confiava o deixara sozinho...

O carrasco bateu o chicote duas vezes no chão antes de erguê-lo para acertar as costas brancas do príncipe. Logo a mesma foi pintada de vermelho enquanto um grito ecoava, cortando o silêncio pesado que se fez. Toda nobreza micênia sentia muito pesar pelo destino do querido príncipe. Nesse momento, Hyoga Cignus ergueu-se com os olhos vidrados no que acontecia, uma grande dor se estampando em sua face, era como se ele recebesse o doloroso golpe que rasgou a pele do infante...

- Hyoga? – Eiri chamou segurando-lhe o braço.

O jovem tenente mirou a moça e depois, novamente, o jovem preso ao pilar na arena. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, seus sentimentos... O coração descompassado, embora a mente não soubesse por quê.

- Hyoga, meu amor, volte para seu lugar... – Eiri pediu com um péssimo pressentimento. O loiro a mirou e piscou várias vezes, como se tentasse entender o que fazia ali.

Mais uma vez, um turbilhão de imagens foi acendendo sua memória. Eiri foi desaparecendo, seu rosto se transformando; seus cabelos foram se tornando castanhos, seus olhos verdes; sua feição mudando gradativamente, até se tornarem o rosto, o sorriso de Shun. Todos os momentos vividos voltaram; a infância, o primeiro beijo, as lutas que travaram juntos...

_-" Hyoga e se... – Shun mirou o céu novamente – E se o nosso futuro for breve como essa noite... e triste como ela?"_

_- "Eu o amaria, Shun, o amaria mais que todas as noites anteriores e iríamos felizes para o Hades, e tenho certeza que ficaríamos nos campos da bem aventurança."_

A ilusão criada por Radamanthys foi desaparecendo com o grito de dor que Shun deixou ecoar pela arena. Todo o amor retornou ao peito do jovem loiro, e ele segurou-se num dos pilares para que a dor não o tombasse.

- Não! – o brado do nobre do clã Aquarium cortou a arena assim como o grito do jovem que era açoitado. Hyoga desceu correndo os degraus que o separava do jovem amo.

Todos que presenciava o horrendo espetáculo se ergueram, pasmados, enquanto o jovem corria e se atirava sobre as costas do príncipe, sua túnica feita com o mais nobre dos tecidos foi rasgada e pintada de sangue enquanto ele gritava com o golpe.

Camus, ao lado do rei, se ergueu também apreensivo com a intervenção do irmão.

Hyoga se abraçou ao corpo de Shun.

- Shun, meu amor, me perdoa, eu não sei o que aconteceu, o que estava fazendo! – implorou cheio de dor, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto – Eu nunca permitirei isso, nunca!

- Pensei que... que não gostasse mais de mim... – balbuciou o mais jovem, fraco – O que aconteceu, Hyoga?

- Eu te amo, Shun, te amo como nunca amarei ninguém, me perdoe... – beijou as costas ensangüentas do príncipe sujando sua face de vermelho.

- Tenente, saia daí agora mesmo! – gritou o rei, possesso, sentia-se humilhado por ver _aquela amizade_ entre o soldado e seu filho exposta aos olhos de toda a nobreza – Tirem-no de lá!

Camus ficou apreensivo quando alguns guardas desceram para retirar seu irmão da arena. Mas o nobre tenente se agarrou com tal força ao corpo do príncipe que foi impossível a alguém retirá-lo.

O rei virou-se para o ministro de guerra.

- Camus, mandarei que prossiga com a sentença, e teu irmão pagará pelo Shun se não se retirar da arena, agora!

O ruivo sorriu.

- Deixe que pague então, tenho certeza que ele prefere isso a ver o príncipe machucado. – o ministro de guerra reverenciou o rei – Com sua licença, majestade.

- Aonde vai, Camus? – o rei perguntou possesso.

- Fazer algo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – respondeu o ministro se afastando.

Edgar ergueu-se do trono e declarou:

- prossigam com a sentença!

Várias exclamações vindas da plateia. A indignação era geral; o rei engoliu em seco.

_- Piedade! –_ gritou uma primeira voz no meio da multidão.

_- Clemência! –_ os brados por piedade, clemência e compaixão começaram a se repetir, entre outras exclamações...

_- São só garotos, não seja cruel!_

_- Libertem-nos, são crianças!_

Edgar mirou o conselho e percebeu a inquietação dos senadores. Até que a Gerúsia se pronunciou, logo após solicitar o silêncio dos nobres:

- Pela amizade do seu conselheiro, nós o conselho de anciões juntamente com o Euforado revogamos a sentença do infante Shun Atreu, para apenas três meses de reclusão na Acrópole, cessem o açoite.

A plateia aplaudia e exclamava emocionada. Nunca na história de Micenas o conselho voltara atrás numa decisão tomada, estavam todos especialmente tocados com a demonstração de amor daqueles jovens. Logo alguém na multidão começou a entoar um canto solitário, que não demorou a ser seguido por todos, formando um grande coral; uma singela cantiga de amor se tornou um novo hino sendo entoado por Micenas.

O rei, enfurecido, desceu a arena e num ato de extrema revolta, arrancou o tenente de cima do filho. Hyoga caiu sentando no chão; seus olhos marejados miraram o monarca sem entender. A canção parou. Silêncio mortal se fez.

Tensão, apreensão...

Edgar tomou o chicote das mãos do carrasco.

- Eu não revogo a minha decisão! – gritou o rei, voltando-se para os espectadores – Shun Atreu cometeu um erro e pagará por ele!

Ergueu o chicote.

- Não! – gritou Hyoga, mas já estava seguro pelos soldados, sob as ordens do rei.

O conselho ficou agitado; pensava que Edgar havia enlouquecido. Radamanthys observava a cena, sorrindo por dentro.

Dessa vez, Shun não gritou quando o chicote bateu em suas costas. Agarrou-se mais ao pilar e mordeu os lábios até sangrarem para abafar o grito. Não queria que Hyoga sofresse, não queria de forma alguma que ele escutasse seu sofrimento. Contudo, o jovem soldado via tudo, sentia tudo...

O príncipe achou forças para um último pedido.

- Feche os olhos, Hyoga... – falou.

Edgar, ainda com mais raiva pelas palavras do filho, chicoteava com toda sua força e fúria. Então, um vulto passou em sua frente e, mais uma vez, alguém tomou a frente de Shun, deixando um grito agudo de dor ecoar pela arena.

Grande exclamação foi ouvida quando a rainha caiu aos pés do rei, abraçada a cintura do filho, e sua linda túnica verde foi manchada de sangue.

- Chega, Edgar, por Zeus, chega! – pediu Jocasta em prantos – Perdoe-nos, rei, perdoe meu filho! Não o machuque mais. Castigue a mim, a mim, poderoso rei de Micenas!

Gritos de revolta e protesto foram ouvidos; palavras como tirano e cruel eram dirigidas ao monarca. O rei sentiu-se acuado, não sabia o que fazer para se livrar da fúria da nobreza micênia.

Radamanthys analisava os fatos:

"_Três coelhos com uma única cajadada. Antes do por do sol, Ikki estará em exílio perpétuo e já providenciei para que nunca possa retornar. Shun demonstrou fraqueza suficiente para que seja justificada a minha ascensão ao trono. Edgar ao desobedecer ao conselho e se mostrar impiedoso tornou-se impopular até mesmo entre os nobres. Ninguém chorará sua morte... Quanto à rainha... Posso desposá-la ou acusá-la de haver enlouquecido em meio a tantas tragédias, só há agora um problema... Camus..."_

- Ministro, me enganastes! – a voz indignada da mocinha loira o tirou dos seus pensamentos vitoriosos.

Mirou Eiri, contrafeito.

- Não a enganei, disse que o feitiço daria certo se fosses tu a primeira pessoa que ele visse ao abrir os olhos.

- E foi, mesmo assim não deu certo! – reclamou a menina – Exijo que me faça outro feitiço!

- Infelizmente não é possível, minha cara. – sorriu Radamanthys com indiferença – Pelo que vejo, o amor que une o jovem Cignus ao príncipe é maior que qualquer tipo de sortilégio. Nunca conseguirá separá-los...

- Mas o senhor prometeu!

- Já cumpri minha promessa. Não esperava que o tenente o amasse tanto assim. Agora não ouse abrir a boca a respeito dos meus planos, ou a transformarei numa cegonha!

- Bruxo! – bradou a mulher, enquanto o ministro se afastava calmamente.

Na arena, o rei, em fim, resolveu escutar sua rainha. Pediu para que tanto ela quanto o filho fossem retirados e levados aos seus aposentos para serem tratados dos ferimentos. Hyoga foi solto e acompanhou o amado.

Edgar voltou ao trono, num intenso estado de confusão, sabia que errara ao agir por impulso e desobedecer a uma ordem do conselho, mas a raiva o dominara tanto que ficara irracional. Agora precisava consertar as coisas, e ainda teria a sentença de Ikki e Milo a serem cumpridas. Respirou fundo; tanto o príncipe herdeiro quanto o general Alacreu eram pessoas extremamente populares em Micenas.

O rei solicitou uma pausa de duas horas nas execuções das demais sentenças, e enquanto a nobreza se divertia com números de circo, Edgar pensava em uma forma de se ver livre daquele pesadelo.

-OOO-

O General estava sentado no chão, com os punhos amarrados por cordas, e as pernas flexionadas. Vestia uma toga curta de tecido nobre e exibia um arco dourado sobre os cabelos, último pedido da família, que ele fosse morto dignamente. Ergueu os olhos quando vislumbrou os pés brancos calçados em sandálias de tira, que se aproximavam. Olhou Camus nos olhos. Sua expressão continuava séria, mas inquieta.

- Chegou a hora? – perguntou, sua voz não demonstrou nenhum resquício de medo ou desespero, e o ministro sorriu, se agachando entre suas pernas.

- Milo... – começou, e o loiro sorriu.

- Há tanto, tu não me chamavas assim, somente Milo... Ultimamente tem chamando freqüentemente. Por que só agora, Camus? Por que quando não há mais chances?

- Somos homens e como tal, deveríamos esquecer esses amores impossíveis da juventude... Agora tens vinte e sete anos, eu trinta, não somos mais crianças correndo pelas muralhas de Micenas, brincando de _Aquiles_ e _Heitor_...

A voz do ruivo demonstrou uma dor que Milo também sentiu ao se recordar daquelas memórias. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do loiro, e Camus a limpou com o polegar.

- Queria poder voltar ao passado... – murmurou o general, e o ministro o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos cacheados, aspirando o perfume que saía deles, o qual nunca esqueceria.

- Amo-te, general, nunca esqueça... – proferiu o ministro – Prometa-me que não fará nada que arrisque sua vida...

- Camus, não há mais vida pra mim... – sorriu, e o ruivo se afastou para mirá-lo – Mesmo assim, os momentos que passamos juntos nos últimos dias, já valeram todos os anos que teria caso sobrevivesse...

Camus segurou-lhe o rosto e o encarou tão profundamente que Milo estremeceu.

- Viva por mim, general Alacreu... – pediu o ministro – Sobreviva somente...

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Camus, o que pretende fazer? Não ouses se arriscar por mim, não ouse...

O ruivo puxou um punhal prateado, que trazia preso a perna e ,rapidamente, cortou as cordas que prendiam o general.

- Vamos, seja rápido, há um cavalo o esperando na saída do portal do leão, e o sagrado batalhão de Micenas o acompanhará.Seus duzentos soldados mais fieis o esperam em _Argos_, general. Por favor vá!

Milo se pós de pé assim como o ministro.

- Não, Camus, não irei a lugar nenhum! Saberão que foi você, Radamanthys saberá!

- Não importa, sobreviva... – o ministro de guerra de Micenas sorriu de uma forma que nunca sorrira antes e deu as costas ao amigo, deixaria o calabouço se Milo não o segurasse pelo braço.

- Não, Camus, não posso!

- Pode sim. Deve! – o ruivo foi enérgico – Aproveite que estão todos na arena esperando sua execução, será fácil escapar, por Zeus, Milo! Vá agora!

Os olhos desesperados do loiro miraram o ministro, e ele o puxou pra si. Trocaram um beijo desesperado e apaixonado. Depois, Camus correu escada à cima, precisava voltar à arena.

-OOO-

No quarto do príncipe mais novo, suas costas machucadas eram cuidadosamente tratadas por várias servas que derramavam lágrimas de tristeza. Shun era mais que querido entre os serviçais, pois se mostrava sempre amável e pronto a defendê-los de quem quer que fosse; por isso, eles se sentiam terrivelmente tristes com a sentença – injusta – dada ao nobre rapaz.

O príncipe ergueu a cabeça, pois estava deitado de bruços, nu, na cama, para mirar o tenente que sentava ao seu lado.

- Hyoga, precisa cuidar desses ferimentos também, sei que Radamanthys mandou que o machucassem...

- Isso não é nada, Shun. – respondeu o loiro – Preciso ter certeza de que estará bem...

- Estou bem, mas... você conseguiu falar com o Ikki, ontem?

Os olhos azuis de Hyoga interrogaram o amante.

- Falar o quê, Shun?

- Hyoga, não se lembra? Pedi para que falasse com o Ikki que os pensamentos dele estavam errados!

O jovem tenente forçou a memória para tentar recordar-se dos últimos acontecimentos; mas não conseguia, caía num abismo branco sem lembranças. Não entendia o que fazia ao lado de Eiri enquanto Shun sofria na arena, não entendia o que fizera até então. Nada fazia sentido, era como se estivesse vivendo em outra realidade.

- Não me recordo, Shun...

- O que aconteceu a você, Hyoga?

- Não sei, sinto uma estranha ausência, como se nada recordasse do dia de ontem, o que terá me acontecido, Shun? Por que me sinto tão perdido? – o jovem tenente passou as mãos nos cabelos, os desalinhando, numa demonstração de grande desolação. Não agüentava a sensação de impotência, a sensação de dor ao olhar os machucados do amado. Ele deveria defendê-lo, era sua função defender seu príncipe e se afastara dela. Não era apenas a sua obrigação de amante que deixara de cumprir, mas também seu dever de soldado e sua lealdade de servo.

- Hyoga, não se sinta assim. – Shun pediu e se virou para as servas – Nos deixem, por favor.

As mulheres obedeceram, e o príncipe mais novo se sentou na cama, não conseguindo esconder uma expressão de dor. Hyoga se aproximou dele e segurou-lhe as mãos as beijando. Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, e Shun a enxugou com seus dedos.

- Sei que foste vítima de algum sortilégio da Eiri...

Os olhos azuis do tenente se ergueram para mirar a imensidão verde dos olhos do príncipe.

- Acha que ela...

- Tenho certeza, não me pergunte como tenho essa certeza... – Shun suspirou – Hyoga, há algo de errado comigo, não sei o que é, mas...Agora me lembro que quebrei as correntes do calabouço e...

O Atreu interrompeu-se, afundando as mãos nos próprios cabelos e tapando os ouvidos num gesto de desespero.

- Há algo errado comigo, Hyoga, sempre houve, você sabe...

- Shun, não há nada de errado contigo! Pare de repetir isso! – o loiro segurou-lhe os braços – Isso tudo passará, Shun, voltaremos a ser quem somos; nada mudará!

Hyoga repetia tentando convencer a si mesmo, porque sentia em seu âmago que aquilo não era verdade; olhava Shun e percebia, mau grado, que o mais jovem não estava errado, havia algum segredo, alguma coisa que não sabia, mas que tornava o príncipe diferente, tão diferente quanto às _pitonisas_ de Delfo.

O nobre da casa de Cignus empalideceu, e muitas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ele. Lembrava-se de algo que ouvira quando era criança, e ele, os príncipes e Shiryu corriam livres pelo palácio; uma discussão entre o rei e a rainha...

_- "Não pense que a perdoei por esconder que na verdade era uma feiticeira! Que não era uma legítima micênia!"_

_- "Então me mate, meu rei! Mate-me por proteger teus filhos e tua linhagem!"_

_- "Sabeis que só tenho um filho aqui, mulher! O outro é filho do teu consorte, confesse!"_

_- "Jamais ouvirá isso dos meus lábios. Até a morte, direi que o Shun é teu filho, é isso que ele é, teu filho e príncipe de Micenas!"_

- Hyoga? – a voz do mais jovem o chamou de volta daquelas lembranças perdidas na infância. Tudo era meio envolto em névoa, mas agora, devido aos acontecimentos, elas voltaram fortes.

O tenente segurou o rosto do príncipe com carinho, sorrindo, tentando não demonstrar a comoção que sentia.

- Fique aqui, Shun, tem que tratar desses ferimentos...

- Mas e quanto aos teus? – indagou o infante desconfiado – Precisa tratá-los também...

- Farei isso, mas preciso falar com Camus, agora...

- O quê? – Shun estava aflito, seu coração era comprimido por presságios e sentimentos estranhos.

O loiro não respondeu, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios e o deitou na cama, virando-o sobre a mesma para que permanecesse de bruços e não forçasse os ferimentos.

- Quero que descanse, voltarei em breve.

Shun concordou, e Hyoga pediu para que as servas voltassem a tratá-lo. Saiu do quarto a procura do irmão, precisava esclarecer suas dúvidas, e Camus era a melhor pessoa para isso.

-OOO-

O rei mirava à tarde de Micenas pela janela; seu coração estava despedaçado, mas a ira o mantinha de pé. O filho queria ser seu inimigo, então Ikki seria; não teria piedade nem mesmo dele, não teria piedade de ninguém.

Sentiu que alguém se aproximava e virou-se para encarar os olhos verdes da mulher. Ela vestia uma toga branca, e seus cabelos castanhos, longos e cacheados, estavam soltos e esvoaçavam à brisa do mediterrâneo. Parecia que o ferimento nas costas não a incomodava, com certeza, usara um dos seus bálsamos poderosos e que tudo curava. Pensava Edgar com amargura.

- Jocasta, o que faremos? – perguntou num murmúrio, mas sabia que a rainha ouviria.

- Edgar, tenho presságios ruins...

- Não quero saber dos seus presságios, feiticeira! – irou-se o rei – Isso que está acontecendo deve ser uma maldição dos deuses, por ter unido meu sangue ao seu! Um castigo!

- Não me interessa o que pensa, quero apenas salvar meus filhos!

- Ikki será condenado a exílio perpétuo na fortaleza Balrun. Isso porque me odeia sem que tenha feito nada contra ele! Não fui eu quem mandou matar aquela camponesa!

O rei estava visivelmente abatido e infeliz com as acusações do filho, a rainha percebia e se enternecia. Edgar era um homem mau, difícil, mas amava de verdade o filho mais velho, amava tanto, que ela, Beatrice de Avalon, decidiu que esconderia até a morte a origem de sua outra criança. Sabia que o rei não pensaria duas vezes em livrar-se de Shun, caso tivesse a confirmação de que não era seu pai. Edgar temeria que, acontecendo algo a Ikki, outro que não possuísse seu sangue assumisse o trono. A dúvida do rei era a única garantia de sobrevivência do príncipe mais novo.

- Preciso falar com ele, Edgar, permita-me descer até o calabouço mais uma vez, se eu falar com ele, o convencerei que tudo isso é uma mentira.

- Creio que não, majestade...

A rainha voltou-se em direção a porta ao escutar a voz do primeiro ministro. O fitou indignada.

- Quem o autoriza a entrar dessa forma nos aposentos do rei? – indagou.

- Perdão, minha senhora, mas não pude deixar de ouvir suas últimas palavras e concordar com elas. – continuou Radamanthys e isso fez Jocasta recuar, não esperava que ele a apoiasse.

- Meu rei – continuou o primeiro ministro - , creio que isso tudo seja uma grande conspiração...

- Conspiração? – Edgar interrogou pasmado – Que tipo de conspiração, Radamanthys, o que quer dizer com isso?

- O príncipe foi envenenado contra o senhor, alguém que tem acesso aos calabouços, alguém que viu a oportunidade perfeita para dividir o reino.

- Quem? – o rei perguntou indignado – Quem teria a empáfia de trair Edgar Atreu?

- Não posso citar nomes, seria leviano. Mas o excelentíssimo ministro de guerra, Camus Cignus, tem ido muito ao calabouço nos últimos dias...

- Víbora peçonhenta! – irritou-se a rainha – O ministro Camus é amigo do general Alacreu, isso se deve suas visitas ao cárcere do mesmo! Edgar...

- Cale-se Jocasta e retire-se! – falou o rei irritado – Como ousas se intrometer nos meus assuntos e do primeiro ministro Radamanthys?

- Perdão, minha rainha – falou o ministro -, meu rei, permita que ela fique, não quero de forma alguma criar desavenças entre meus senhores, assim como não devo acusar ninguém sem provas; só contei um fato que julguei curioso. Perdão, não tinha conhecimento da amizade do ministro de guerra com o general Alacreu, algo que deve realmente ser forte, bonito e digno de respeito, já que faz um ministro de guerra conciliar com um general traidor...

- Pare já com essa manobra, primeiro ministro... – advertiu a rainha – Edgar...

- Cale-se agora, mulher! – grunhiu o rei, e a rainha achou melhor não insistir.

- Mas, não era de Camus que estávamos falando – continuou o ministro - , estava dizendo que concordava com a rainha. Acho que devemos tentar convencer o príncipe que tudo isso é um engano, que não passou de uma tentativa de golpe.

- Sim, sim, Radamanthys, mas conheço meu filho, ele não acreditará. – volveu Edgar desolado.

- Há uma pessoa que tenho certeza que o convencerá. O infante Shun Atreu. Sua alteza ama e venera o irmão, nunca desconfiaria dele.

- Ele tem razão. – Jocasta concordou surpresa – Shun e Ikki sempre confiaram profundamente um no outro; somente Shun conseguirá convencer o irmão que isso é uma intriga.

- Sim, mas o Shun está recluso na acrópole, deixá-lo descer até o calabouço seria desobedecer ao conselho. – ponderou o rei.

Radamanthys balançou a cabeça.

- Darei um jeito de o príncipe chegar lá sem ser visto. Juro por minha honra, majestade, ninguém saberá que o infante deixou a Acrópole.

Jocasta mirou o rei; não era possível que Edgar confiasse no primeiro ministro daquela forma.

- Sim, Radamanthys, faça isso... – declarou o rei para pânico da esposa. Mas Edgar estava tão machucado pelo ódio do filho que faria qualquer coisa para que Ikki voltasse a vê-lo como o pai amoroso que sempre viu.

- Sim. – assentiu o ministro e voltou seus olhos caramelos para a rainha – Agora preciso que a senhora o convença, eu não seria capaz.

A rainha, embora tivesse desconfianças sobre a conduta do ministro, queria de verdade que Ikki acreditasse na inocência do pai, quem sabe assim, pedindo perdão em frente ao conselho, a sentença de exílio perpétuo não fosse revogada? Não havia outra saída a não ser fazer o que mandava Radamanthys, mesmo desconfiando de suas reais intenções. Estava entre a cruz e a espada.

- Sim, eu o farei. – disse Jocasta, fazendo uma reverência ao rei e saindo dos seus aposentos.

Radamanthys mais uma vez sorriu satisfeito.

- Vamos voltar à arena, majestade, afinal ainda faltam duas sentenças a serem cumpridas hoje, entre elas, a execução do general Alacreu.

- Espere, Radamanthys, peça mais uma hora, quero que o Shun tenha tempo de convencer o irmão, para que ele aceite a sentença pacificamente. Tenho muito receio do gênio do meu filho.

- Sim, meu rei, solicitarei isso. O senhor sempre um sábio. – o primeiro ministro reverenciou seu monarca e partiu.

"Imbecil, Por Hécate! Caso a rainha fosse um homem, estaria com grandes problemas!" riu mentalmente, deixando o palácio em direção a arena.

-OOO-

Hyoga, depois de passar por toda a multidão que assistia ao espetáculo na arena, finalmente encontrou o irmão.

- Camus, preciso falar contigo!

- Agora não, Hyoga, por Zeus, estamos no meio da maior crise que o império Micênio já viu, e não tiro sua responsabilidade nisso! – reclamou o ruivo – Vá pra casa e não saia até que mande.

- Mas, Camus, é importante! – insistiu o tenente.

Camus mirou o irmão sério, e Hyoga baixou a cabeça em submissão como deveria se portar diante de um cidadão e ministro de Micenas.

O ruivo o puxou pelo braço numa típica atitude de impaciência e o levou até seu gabinete, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Só temos alguns minutos, Hyoga, seja breve e depois disso vá para casa e não saia até que eu ordene, entendeu?

- Sim senhor. – respondeu e mirou o irmão nos olhos. Camus percebeu uma mistura de hesitação e preocupação no rosto do mais jovem.

- Diga o que quer, Hyoga, não temos muito tempo! – irritou-se o ministro.

- Camus, sabes, a caso, algo a respeito do Shun que eu não saiba, que ninguém saiba?

O ministro empalideceu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O Shun não é filho do rei, não é verdade? Por Zeus, Camus, me diga a verdade, preciso ajudá-lo algo terrível...

Foi interrompido por uma violenta bofetada que quase o atirou ao chão e partiu seus lábios. Mirou o irmão magoado e sem nada entender.

Camus se aproximou do loiro que massageava o próprio rosto e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Não repita isso nunca mais, ouviu bem?

Os olhos de Hyoga tiritaram confusos.

- Camus...

- Zeus, Hyoga, apenas me obedeça, ao menos dessa vez!

- Camus, eu preciso ajudar o Shun, alguma coisa acontece em Micenas, alguma coisa que destruirá todos nós! – gritou o mais jovem.

Camus respirou fundo tentando conter a emoção e equilibrar os pensamentos.

- Caso questione algo a esse respeito, estará condenando teu amigo à morte, entendeu?

- O... o quê? – Hyoga gaguejou.

- Contarei a verdade, Hyoga, ouça bem, porque direi agora e nunca mais repetirei essas palavras. E tu me prometerá fazer o mesmo...

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, e Camus começou a lhe narrar fatos de dezesseis anos antes.

-OOO-

Milo ainda estava meio atordoado com o pedido de Camus. Fugir? Não, não era homem de fugir! Não desejava morrer, mas fugir era vergonhoso. Correu para o calabouço. Como o ministro dissera, não havia guardas, todos estavam na arena esperando o cumprimento das sentenças.

- Ikki! – chamou. O lugar era muito escuro e não conseguia achar o amigo – Ikki!

Milo pegou uma tocha para que o guiasse na escuridão enquanto tentava localizar o primeiro general de Micenas.

- Estou aqui, Milo! – o príncipe gritou de volta, e ele conseguiu encontrar sua cela.

- Ikki, o Camus me libertou, quer que eu fuja, disse que duzentos dos meus homens me esperam em Argos...

- Então faça isso, meu amigo, fuja, é o momento de fugir; essa guerra não é sua, essa guerra é entre meu pai e eu...

- Ikki, tem certeza disso? – Milo estava estarrecido com os últimos comentários das sentinelas; não acreditava que o rei tinha feito algo tão hediondo.

- Tenho, tudo faz sentindo, e terei minha vingança...

- Ikki, não conseguirá se vingar se estiver morto. – o general mirou os olhos escuros do amigo - Tentar algo contra o rei agora, dentro dos muros de Micenas, será suicídio...

Ikki conhecia o gênio militar de Milo, com ele aprendera grande parte do que sabia, e confiava no general.

- O que sugere, Milo?

- Que fuja e junte-se a mim em Argos, formaremos um exército e retornaremos a Micenas. Eu também preciso me vingar de Radamanthys, temo que ele tente algo contra o Camus.

Os olhos do príncipe brilharam perigosamente, o ódio e a revolta lhes enchendo de planos e força.

- Quantos homens temos?

- Duzentos. Sei que é um número ínfimo comparado ao exercito micênico, mas em um anos poderemos dobrá-lo.

- Um anos? Muito tempo, não sei se suportarei esperar. – o príncipe ponderou.

- Ikki, é a única chance que você terá. Eu...

Os olhos escuros do príncipe encararam os verdes do general.

- Não, Milo, você tem que fazer o que o Camus mandou!

- Não posso! Se eu fugir, Ikki, saberão que foi ele! Radamanthys o odeia!

- Milo, você o ama? – o moreno mirou o loiro profundamente. O rosto de Milo tremeu e ele baixou o olhar.

- Mais, muito mais que minha vida, Ikki...

- Então sobreviva por ele. Quando o Camus fez o que fez, já sabia das conseqüências, ele prefere sua vida a dele. Caso fique e morra, ele se matará em seguida, então, serão duas mortes inúém do mais, ele é inteligente, com certeza sabe o que faz.

- Eu não sei...

- Faça o que ele pediu, Milo. Caso ele morra, voltaremos e nos vingaremos dos seus assassinos!

O general Alacreu assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tens razão, príncipe, o que devo fazer?

- Espere-me em Argos...

- Mas...

- Milo, não há tempo a se pensar, vá agora e me espere em Argos, prometo que nos encontraremos novamente, meu amigo.

- Sim, alteza! Mesmo longe dessas muralhas, continuarei sendo teu general.

O príncipe e seu general apertaram-se fortemente as mãos, numa demonstração de apoio e amizade.

Ikki sorriu, em sua mente algum Deus ou demônio lhe dizia tudo que precisava fazer para se vingar. A única certeza que tinha era que Micenas pagaria pela traição. Não acreditava em Radamanthys, sabia que se seu pai destruíra a vila com o apoio sórdido do primeiro ministro; mas isso não isentava Edgar da culpa. Precisava pensar, precisava pensar em algo que o levasse ao trono de Micenas. Então, colocaria todos seus inimigos aos seus pés. Precisa pensar em como fazer tudo sem ameaçar os que amava, sem ameaçar Shun e sua mãe. O melhor era que ambos não soubessem dos seus planos.

- Iremos para a Cália, Béocia. Edgar acreditará que estou cumprindo meu exílio, mas estarei construindo um reino; sim, serei rei, enfrentarei meu pai como igual e destruirei todos que se imporem a mim, colocaremos todos aos pés do nosso exército, Alacreu.

- E resgataremos o Camus!

- Sim, e protegeremos o Shun e minha mãe. – Ikki confirmou, mas queria apenas tranqüilizar o amigo, na verdade, seu coração palpitava de dúvidas a respeito do ruivo, a respeito de todos ao seu redor, tinha receio que o grande amor do general também fizesse parte da conspiração, e se ele fizesse, não pensaria duas vezes em destruí-lo – Agora vá, Alacreu, e me espere!

Milo finalmente se decidiu a fugir; Ikki tinha razão, só havia uma forma de garantir a sobrevivência de Camus, continuar vivo. Sim, viveria para salvá-lo, para reencontrá-lo não importava quanto tempo isso demorasse. E Camus teria que se manter vivo também, por ele.

-OOO-

Não demorou muito após a saída de Milo, e Ikki recebeu outra inesperada visita. Seus olhos escuros tremeram com a imagem a sua frente. Ele conhecia a sentença, ele sabia que aquela pessoa não era para estar ali.

- Shun? O que faz aqui? – perguntou o moreno ao mirar a figura nervosa do irmão que o encarava com olhos suplicantes.

- Ikki, preciso que me ouça, preciso muito que confie em mim... – o mais jovem se aproximou da cela e segurou os braços do mais velho quase o puxando contra as grades.

Ikki piscou, perdido, confuso e desolado.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – sua voz sempre tão firme, foi um fio enquanto várias imagens e sons se apossavam de sua mente.

- Vim pedir para que não tente nada contra o rei; Ikki, pelo amor que tem a mim, pelo amor que tem a Micenas, aceite teu exílio, não tente nada que ameace a tua vida e de outros novamente.

"_Camus Cignus influenciou Edgar a permitir o ataque à aldeia, seu plano é simples, ele matará Edgar, colocará Shun no trono, sabendo que o príncipe mais novo não tem condições de governar e ele sim ficará no poder..."_

"_Teu irmão está do lado deles..."_

- Shun, o que está dizendo? – os olhos índigos de Ikki marejaram, a dor que sentia era grande demais. Traído por quem mais amava.

- Ikki, não é momento para perguntas! – Shun disse irritado – Temos pouco tempo, sabe que não posso deixar a acrópole...

-Sim, não pode. – a voz do mais velho soou fria e cortante, e seus olhos adquiriram apenas o brilho do ódio.

Shun estremeceu com aquele olhar e recuou instintivamente.

- Ikki, irmão, você está me ouvindo? – o jovem de cabelos castanhos sentia na pele o que aquele olhar queria dizer – Ikki, sou eu! Em mim você tem que confiar!

- Traidores... – a acusação saiu entre dentes demonstrando toda a dor sentida pelo herdeiro do trono de Micenas.

- Ikki! – Shun gritou, mas era como se o irmão não estivesse mais ali – Ikki, não está me ouvindo? Ikki, isso é por você! Não quero que morra!

Mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do moreno enquanto ele mirava o irmão com uma mistura de ódio, dor e desespero.

- Eles tiraram tudo de mim, tudo! Até você, Shun...!

- Não, irmão, isso não é verdade! Ikki, me ouça...!

- Maldito sejam todos vocês, todos! Todos que profanaram o sangue inocente de Esmeralda e do meu filho! Malditos sejam os que roubaram tudo que me era mais caro!

Shun percebia, dolorido, que nada faria com que o irmão o enxergasse; Ikki agora estava numa espécie de transe, numa batalha interna contra a dor e o desespero.

- Ikki, eu preciso que olhe pra mim, sou eu, seu irmão! – lágrimas também molharam o rosto de Shun.

- Eles tiraram tudo de mim, tudo! Até você, irmão... – Ikki murmurava inconsolável com sua profunda dor.

- Ikki, olha pra mim! Sou eu! – implorou Shun – E eu te amo!

- Não, você não me ama, você se aliou a eles! – bradou o mais velho cheio de uma mágoa tão profunda que doía – Por que, Shun? Por quê? Eu o amava! O amava, e você me trai, me trai vilmente!

O mais jovem mirou o irmão, estarrecido.

- Ikki, você enlouqueceu? Como pode duvidar de minha lealdade? – gritou – Irmão, por favor!

O herdeiro do trono o mirou, e Shun estremecia e chorava, via que quem estava ali não era mais seu irmão. O que via eram olhos de um demônio, um fogo infernal queimando dentro daquele ser atormentado a sua frente.

A visão que teve foi de um grande pássaro de fogo saindo do peito do irmão e se atirando contra Micenas com toda a fúria. O príncipe mais jovem cambaleou pra trás, se apoiando na parede úmida de pedra, um medo aterrador o dominando.

- Eu vou me vingar. – declarou Ikki – Escreva minhas palavras, Shun Atreu, futuro rei de Micenas, antes que essa década termine, minha vingança será proclamada e cantada por todos os cantos do mundo conhecido, e eu farei pó de Micenas, e me certificarei que ninguém jamais volte a pronunciar o nome Atreu por toda a eternidade!

- Ikki...

- Agora volte e diga aos seus cúmplices que o general Ikki não se curvará jamais! Jamais! O príncipe herdeiro de Micenas morre nesse momento, e quem nasce agora é outro, um vingador...

Shun titubeou, mas ao encarar o irmão novamente, percebeu que era inútil tentar convencê-lo.

- Eu amor você, irmão... – disse, antes de subir correndo as escadas, escoltados pelos guardas que serviam ao seu pai. Foi coberto com o manto negro, para que ninguém visse que ele saíra da acrópole. Entrou no castelo correndo e se refugiou em seu quarto, onde Hyoga o esperava aflito.

- E então, Shun?

O mais jovem tirou o capuz e se atirou nos braços do amante, seu corpo estava bastante machucado e era com muito custo que conseguia se movimentar, mesmo com o poderoso bálsamo feito pela rainha. Porém, era seu coração que sangrava, e ele não conseguia deter a torrente de emoção.

- Shun, fale alguma coisa, o Ikki...

- Meu irmão está morto, Hyoga... – balbuciou o mais jovem, e o loiro o encarou surpreso.

- O que disse?

- O que ouviu, aquele homem que vi a pouco não era o Ikki, era um demônio...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Hum...Hum... agora sim, a fic caminha para o final, os dois próximos capítulos serão cruciais e espero fechá-la até o capítulo 12 (eu sei que enrolo demais).**

**Bem, esse capítulo foi enorme e o Shaka nem apareceu, mas é que as coisas em Micenas chegarão a seu fim, para pularmos para digamos "a próxima fase" e depois, só a parte dois da Fic. Espero que estejam gostando, perdão por fazer as coisas se prolongarem, mas é que há detalhes demais nessa fic, paciência.**

**Hahahaha, como sou má, não deixei a Eiri nem ter a chance de tocar no cabelo do Hyoga, sai pra lá mocréia! Hihihihihi...**

**E o Ikki? Quando parece que vai tomar juízo, fica pior! Aff...**

**A culpa não é minha tá, gente... (Sion vermelha XD!).**

**Obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando. Galera do Nyah vamos rezar pelo site que está agonizando na UTI, mas não esqueço vocês. Obrigada de coração a todos que deixaram review por lá. Pena não ter como pegar os Nick para agradecer um a um como geralmente faço.**

**Aos meus poucos leitores do FF, poucos mais valorosos, hiperbeijos! Amamiya fã, Kate-chan.**

**Vamos senhores silenciosos, aproveitem que hoje é meu niver e deixem uma review de presente! Hehehehe...**

**Sion Neblina**


	9. O exílio

**O exílio**

**Capitulo 9**

Os nobres de Micenas voltaram à arena e esperavam o cumprimento das demais sentenças. Camus, mais uma vez, se sentou ao lado do rei. Sua expressão fria não demonstrava a comoção interna que sentia.

Observava impassível enquanto os guardas se dirigiam para o túnel onde deveria estar Milo, e rezava a todos os deuses para que o teimoso do general fizesse o que pedira, encontrasse sua tropa em Argos. Camus sabia o quanto se arriscava, mas precisava que o loiro tivesse uma chance. A sentença não foi justa, e o conselho foi influenciado diretamente por Radamanthys; o general Alacreu não traiu Micenas, não se aliou a nenhum inimigo, e o Ministro de guerra tinha certeza que Milo jamais faria tal coisa. Fora, no máximo, irresponsável e patriota ao querer vingar o sangue micênio, mas traidor era algo forte demais para acusá-lo.

Camus percebeu quando os guardas voltaram correndo do túnel e confessaram algo ao oficial responsável pelos prisioneiros. O homem empalideceu e mirou Radamanthys que estava à direita do rei.

- O que está acontecendo? – Edgar perguntou, incomodado com a demora do prisioneiro.

- Verificarei, majestade. – o primeiro ministro demonstrou uma estranha preocupação, antes de descer as arquibancadas até o centro da arena. Camus permanecia imóvel, nenhum ser humano era capaz de desvendar o que se escondia em seu semblante, a não ser, aqueles que possuíssem o sangue de poderosos feiticeiros. Sendo assim, Jocasta conseguia enxergar um quase sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do ministro de guerra, e desconfiava, alegremente, do que ocorria.

Radamanthys voltou para seu lugar ao lado do rei.

- O que está acontecendo? – Edgar insistiu. O escorpiano mirou o rei e depois Camus dentro dos olhos. Um olhar tão penetrante que intimidaria o mais confiante dos homens, mas não o ruivo.

- O general Milo Alacreu fugiu. E uma parte de sua tropa desertou, meu senhor. – declarou o ministro.

O rei empalideceu. Não era possível! O que estava acontecendo em Micenas?

- Quantos homens? – perguntou tentando manter a calma.

- Aproximadamente duzentos homens, mas são homens do sagrado batalhão de Micenas, meu senhor. – continuou Radamanthys.

Edgar engoliu em seco. O sagrado batalhão de Micenas era a tropa mais feroz, disciplinada e preparada de toda a Grécia. Não seria fácil subjugá-los. Além disso, eles possuíam como líder, o melhor guerreiro que o rei já vira em combate; um soldado imbatível e implacável; Milo Alacreu.

- Não importa – declarou o monarca depois de muito pensar - , quero que os cassem como cães. Quero que até o anoitecer, todos estejam mortos! E quero a cabeça do general Alacreu aos meus pés!

Camus permanecia indiferente, uma estátua de mármore de olhar indecifrável. Radamanthys passeou o olhar entre ele e Edgar, rangeu os dentes e coçou os cabelos curtos.

- Meu senhor, acho que há um traidor entre nós. – declarou o primeiro ministro e, rapidamente, encarou profundamente o ministro de guerra. Nenhuma mudança em sua fisionomia foi notada.

- O que quer dizer, Radamanthys? – o rei olhou de um para o outro – Camus, é sua função caçar esses traidores. – exigiu Edgar.

- Sim, majestade. – respondeu o ruivo – Deseja que faça isso agora ou após a sentença do príncipe? – indagou friamente.

- Quanto mais tempo se passar, mas problema teremos. – disse o rei – Agora, ministro Camus Cignus!

Radamanthys mirou o monarca, sem acreditar. Será que Edgar era tão estúpido para não notar que foi o ministro de guerra quem facilitou a fuga do amigo? O escorpiano estava extremamente perturbado, não esperava aquilo; queria o general Alacreu morto, Camus desolado; só isso, faria o ministro cometer uma falha que justificasse sua prisão. Havia subestimado o ruivo, pensara que seu senso de valor e patriotismo eram maiores que seu amor pelo general loiro; agora se encontrava em maus lençóis. Não ficaria tranqüilo tendo um inimigo como Milo Alacreu a solta, e o general prometera matá-lo. Radamanthys suava frio.

- Meu rei, tem total razão. – volveu o primeiro ministro tentando recuperar o controle da situação – Precisamos começar imediatamente a caçada ao general Alacreu!

- Farei isso. – respondeu Camus sem nenhuma alteração em seu tom de voz – Farei isso agora mesmo, com a sua licença, majestade.

O ruivo se ergueu e caminhou calmamente , saindo da arena. Reuniu os melhores homens do exército de Micenas, e saiu com eles em direção muito oposta a Argos.

Agora, sem a presença do ministro de guerra, seria lida a última sentença, a sentença do príncipe herdeiro. Toda a nobreza de Micenas se ergueu quando o primeiro general da cidade entrou na arena com os braços acorrentados. Ele vestia sua armadura e por baixo usava uma toga vermelha como era devido ao oficio de general. Mas naquele momento, estava sem seu escuto e espada, esses lhes seriam entregues quando saísse da cidade.

O olhar demoníaco do príncipe encarou o pai. Jocasta estremeceu. Quem era aquele homem? Onde estava o olhar doce e justo do seu filho mais velho? Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. No que transformaram seu filho? Ikki agora era uma massa de dor e ódio, não mais um ser humano; todos seus bons sentimentos estavam sufocados pela profunda mágoa em seu coração. Ele não via mais ninguém, mãe, irmão, pai... Não havia mais ninguém que lhe importasse na vida.

Radamanthys, seguindo o protocolo, se adiantou ao púlpito para ler a sentença do herdeiro do trono micênio.

— Príncipe Ikki Atreu, herdeiro do trono de Micenas, primeiro general do reino de Micenas, comandante supremo de todos os exércitos do reino. Foste condenado ao exílio por desonra a casa real e alta de traição ao teu rei, ao conselho dos anciões e a sua pátria. — o loiro se interrompeu mirando o príncipe, tentando não demonstrar o que sentia. Mas os novos olhos de Ikki viam tudo, tudo que o ministro tentava dissimular. Sim, seus novos olhos viam que Radamanthys estava tão envolvido em todos os acontecimentos quanto Edgar. Seus novos olhos viam e não perdoariam nada e nem ninguém. Seus novos olhos. Olhos de fênix...

— Sua pena será exílio na fortaleza de Balrum na Beócia, devendo começar ao pôr-do-sol, e essa se perdurará até a morte de Edgar Atreu, teu pai, quando em fim, tu serás perdoado, podendo voltar e tomar o trono que é teu por direito de nascença. Algo a declarar, príncipe antes que se cumpra tua pena?

- Sim... – a voz grave de Ikki ecoou como um canto maldito pela arena – Eu voltarei. Voltarei, meu rei, voltarei, primeiro ministro Radamanthys, e serei coroado rei de Micenas.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Radamanthys visivelmente decepcionado. As coisas estavam saindo do seu controle, o olhar do príncipe mudara, o que se passava em seus pensamentos? Pensara que ele, num ato de loucura, tentarei matar o pai, mas Ikki parecia terrivelmente controlado.

- Mais nada. – respondeu o nobre – Estou pronto a cumprir minha pena em Balrun.

- Então, que assim seja. – disse o ministro – Podem retirar o prisioneiro.

Ikki foi guiado pelos braços de volta a cela. Sorriu vitorioso. Teria sua vingança, acabaria com Micenas e toda a sua hipócrita nobreza.

Estava passando pelo túnel quando alguém deu ordens aos soldados para que parassem com o prisioneiro.

- Ikki!

- Hyoga! – espantou-se o príncipe.

- Ikki, o que disse ao Shun? – perguntou o nobre da casa de Cignus indignado – Como ousas duvidar dele? Dos sentimentos dele por você?

Os olhos escuros do príncipe miraram os claros do loiro, cheios de ódio.

- Não duvidei dos sentimentos deles. – disse Ikki – Ele é apenas um fantoche de vocês...

- Vocês? – o loiro o mirou perplexo – Eu também, Ikki?

- Todos vocês! – cuspiu o príncipe – Todo e qualquer um que defender a bandeira de Micenas será meu inimigo a partir do pôr-do-sol, Hyoga. Então, se tens alguma consideração por aquele que foi teu general, junte-se a mim em minha vingança!

O loiro titubeou. Ikki antes de ser seu general, era seu amigo, não poderia traí-lo, mas abandonar Micenas, faria dele também um traidor, e corria o risco de nunca mais voltar a ver Shun.

- Não posso, Ikki, não posso partir com você e abandonar o Shun. – disse e mirou o príncipe firmemente – Além disso, lembre-se que Micenas é minha pátria, e juramos, tanto eu quanto você, amor incondicional a esse solo, não se lembra disso?

- Sim, me lembro, Hyoga, por isso mesmo voltarei para purificá-lo, eu prometo! Cuide do Shun até que volte. E diga ao meu irmão que se ele deseja viver não se oponha a mim!

Hyoga o mirou estarrecido.

- Você está ameaçando o Shun? – perguntou, uma grande indignação tomando seu peito.

- o matarei, e a qualquer um que empunhe uma espada por Micenas, então, meu amigo, se vocês dois quiserem permanecer vivos quando eu voltar para purificar essa terra, que fiquem do meu lado. Vamos! – Ikki ordenou e seguiu com os soldados.

Hyoga permaneceu estático. Shun não mentira, o olhar de Ikki não era mais o mesmo, um grande ódio o dominava, um ódio feroz e irracional que apagava qualquer tipo de amor, nem mesmo o amor que o príncipe sempre demonstrara pelo irmão era mais sentido.

-OOO-

_Avalon_

Shion olhava os acontecimentos em Micenas por seu globo mágico. Resignou-se. Então era verdade? O príncipe mais jovem era mesmo seu filho, fruto do seu último encontro com Beatrice, quando a mesma abriu mão de todos seus poderes mágicos para se tornar totalmente grega. Pobre garoto! Todavia, não podia se envolver, seu reino agora precisava da sua total atenção. O anjo estava perdido e isso, de certa forma, era sua culpa, por confiar tão profundamente em Mu e revelar-lhe mais do que deveria saber. Agora, Avalon empreendia uma caçada a Shaka, e a última pista que tivera dele, apontava para terras gregas. Contudo, seu poder mágico misteriosamente desapareceu, o que preocupava ainda mais o rei, e tornava a busca ainda mais difícil.

Um raio iluminou o cérebro de Shion, e ele se afastou do globo consultando um grande mapa sobre a mesa. O cataclismo astrológico! A união entre os acontecimentos da Grécia e Avalon... Será que eles...?

As datas coincidiam 15 de agosto, 19 de setembro, os aniversários dos dois príncipes. O dia em que o filho mais velho de Beatrice tornou-se primeiro general e, assim por dizer, comandante do seu povo. O dia em que Shaka escolhera seu próprio destino.

Não pode ser... Murmurou o mago. Por que aquelas vidas tão distantes e diferentes se juntariam daquela forma? Isso só poderia desencadear algo terrível, uma tragédia.

O mago se concentrou, precisava falar com o filho.

Mu estava parado com sua pequena guarda, próximo a um riacho dando águas aos cavalos, quando a imagem do pai lhe apareceu, dentro de uma bruma de energia lilás.

- Mu...

- Meu senhor... – inclinou-se em reverência.

- Cometi um grande erro.

- Como assim? – Mu ergueu os olhos verdes para mirar o rosto do pai que lhe aparecia.

- O cataclismo, a grande tragédia que porá fim a nossa civilização foi iniciada por mim no momento em que obrigaria o Shaka ir a Delfos...

- Não entendo, meu senhor...

- O destino. Não há como se fugir do destino Mu, o destino do Shaka seria o mesmo, você não entende?

- Não, não entendo. Prometi que levarei o Shaka de volta a Avalon, meu rei, porque me prometeste que ele não mais iria para Delfos! – Mu irritou-se, estava confuso com as palavras do pai.

- Mu, me escute! Somente se o trouxermos de volta a Avalon evitaremos a tragédia kármica, precisamos tirá-lo da Grécia, o destino dele está na Grécia, e está sendo selado durante todos esses dias!

O príncipe engoliu em seco.

- Pai, não entendo o que está falando? Se o destino dele está na Grécia, e se vós dissestes que não se pode fugir do destino, por que temos que trazê-lo de volta?

- Porque do destino dele depende o destino de uma era. Traga-o de volta, Mu.

O ariano mais novo se inclinou fazendo uma reverência. A imagem do rei desapareceu. Montou novamente em seu cavalo e chamou os homens.

- Vamos, temos muito que procurar, a Grécia é muito grande.

Ergueu a mão abrindo um novo portal que os levariam a outra cidade grega.

-OOO-

O sol estava se pondo, os soldados escoltavam o príncipe que vestia sua armadura de general juntamente com sua túnica e manto vermelho. Seus cabelos eram ornados com a coroa dourada, símbolo de Micenas. Seu rosto estava frio, sem nenhuma expressão visível. Rei e rainha estavam parados na saída da grande cidade, assim como toda a nobreza curiosa.

Radamanthys se adiantou ao príncipe.

- Alteza, esses quatro guardas o escoltará até Balrun. Vossa alteza seguirá algemado até que esteja bem distante dos muros de Micenas, quando será solto, e serão lhe entregues sua espada e escudo. Caso retorne a Micenas, por qualquer pretexto, será morto. Está claro, príncipe?

- Sim.

Radamanthys se afastou, frustrado por ver a calma, a frieza estampada nos atos de Ikki. Esperava que o príncipe sacasse a espada, se revoltasse. O que estava acontecendo?

O príncipe foi escoltado até seu cavalo. Montou no mesmo e logo em seguida seus pulsos foram presos por cordas. Manteve-se ereto, o olhar preso a linha do horizonte onde o sol depositava seus últimos raios.

- Meu elmo. – lembrou, e um dos soldados, voltou a se pendurar no animal, colocando a indumentária que cobria os cabelos e parte do rosto do jovem general.

Nesse momento, Jocasta, Shun e Hyoga se aproximaram de Ikki. O rei, o primeiro ministro e o ministro de guerra permaneceram em seus lugares.

- Meu filho... – balbuciou a rainha, transida de dor.

As lágrimas que viu no rosto de sua mãe não conseguiram molhar seu coração ressequido. Estava exaurido, seco como anos de estio.

- Não se preocupe comigo, mãe. – conseguiu dizer, um resquício de amor, uma fagulha pequenina dentro de uma geleira de ódio – Ficarei bem. Cuide-se, eu voltarei.

Jocasta segurou as mãos do filho, presas pelas cordas rudes.

- Eu te amo, Ikki, você é meu filho, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Sim, fique bem, mãe, por favor, mantenha-se bem. – disse, não conseguia mirar a rainha, não olhá-la era a única forma de não fraquejar. E ele não podia fraquejar.

- Fique tranqüilo, filho, estarei aqui, esperando por seu retorno.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, e baixou o olhar.

- Shun, cuide de nossa mãe. – pediu.

- Sim, Ikki, cuidarei dela muito bem até que volte, irmão. – disse Shun. Mas o mais velho não olhou em sua direção.

- Estou pronto. Vamos. – falou o herdeiro do trono de Micenas para os soldados.

- Espere! – Ikki voltou à cabeça para mirar o jovem que se aproximava, ele vestia uma túnica branca e caminhava com certa dificuldade pelo castigo imposto. Seus cabelos negros bailavam à brisa do fim de tarde, e ele era apoiado por dois servos; já que seu estado não era dos melhores.

- Shiryu... – Ikki falou surpreso, e sorriu pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior – Meu amigo...

O nobre da casa de Drakon levou a mão ao peito e fez uma reverência se curvando com muito esforço, e todos imaginavam a dor que ele estava sentido ao fazer aquele movimento que, de carta forma, abria as feridas recentes.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram e encararam o olhar flamejante do homem amarrado sobre o cavalo.

- Meu general, - disse Shiryu – Enquanto viver, serei teu servo, Ikki, e seu mais fiel amigo.

Os dois mantiveram o olhar preso um no outro por algum tempo, até que o príncipe virou-se novamente para o portal do leão, a monumental construção feita em sua homenagem.

- Encontre-se comigo em Balrun, Shiryu, daqui a três noites. – disse somente e bateu com o pé no abdômen do cavalo para que o mesmo seguisse. Os guardas colocaram seus elmos e seguiram o príncipe.

A nobreza observava o príncipe que deixava Micenas definitivamente.

- Ele voltará... – disse Shun tentando conter as lágrimas – Voltará para reinar...

Hyoga pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Sim, Shun, tenho certeza disso.

- A certeza que tenho... – a rainha pronunciou baixo, a dor quebrando a voz, seu corpo tremendo, embora tentasse conter a dor – A certeza que tenho é que nunca mais verei meu filho...

As lágrimas desceram por seu rosto enquanto seus olhos permaneciam preso ao cavalo do príncipe herdeiro cada vez mais distante.

- Nunca mais, nunca mais...

-OOO-

O vulto negro se adiantou por trás da grande pedra do portal do leão. O homem ergueu os olhos e imaginou que realmente somente os _ciclopes_ poderiam construir aquilo. Nenhum homem carregaria aqueles blocos colossais. Os olhos azuis escuros passearam pela vegetação baixa, e sua mão deslizou por sua _saif_, em alerta, enquanto o homem de túnica negra se aproximava.

- Pedi para que me esperasse na saída da cidade, o que faz aqui? – irritou-se o loiro.

- O senhor se atrasou, não sou homem de perdoar atrasos. – a voz felina do homem moreno disse, e Radamanthys torceu a boca. Árabes! Odiava-os, era uma raça desprezível, mas os melhores mercenários que conhecia.

- Não quero que faça nada até que ele chegue a _Lacadônia_. Siga-o de perto, mas sem que perceba. Quando tiver a chance o mate.

- Meu pagamento. – exigiu o árabe, e Radamanthys lhe entregou um saco de moedas.

- Não falhe.

- Sou infalível. Mas se algo acontecer, me impedindo de lhe entregar a cabeça do seu inimigo, mandarei o dinheiro de volta.

Radamanthys riu, e muito rápido, até para seus olhos treinados, o árabe sacou sua _saif_ e colocou, lateralmente, no pescoço do primeiro ministro de Micenas.

- Nunca duvide e nem ria da honra de um homem, senhor Radamanthys. – disse o moreno, e o escorpiano engoliu em seco.

- Nunca duvidaria da honra de um assassino tão bem recomendado como você. – respondeu o ministro mirando dentro dos olhos azuis escuro do homem e, delicadamente, afastando a espada da própria garganta – Garanta que o príncipe nunca retorne a Micenas.

- Tenha certeza que ele não retornará. – falou o árabe fazendo uma reverência, se envolvendo em seu manto e desaparecendo na escuridão.

Ele era o melhor mercenário do seu tempo, o melhor assassino do clã _Tamudaei_, um clã de lendários guerreiros árabes que tinham em suas _saifs _sua honra e orgulho. Mas ele, bem, ele há muito se afastara dos princípios dos _Tamudeus_. Expulso do clã, vagava errante, sem apegos, sem sentimentos; como único companheiro e amigo, o falcão que o acompanhava e que, agora, deveria estar procurando alimento, e sua espada curvada e afiada que retalhava os inimigos e vítimas, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida ou embaraço. A frieza em ação era sua maior arma, ela e a crueldade, o prazer que demonstrava em derramar sangue, seu único momento de prazer em uma vida miserável.

Fitou o céu escuro. Subiria em alguma árvore no caminho para a Beócia e lá dormiria como sempre fazia, protegido dos chacais e possíveis salteadores. Riu com as lembranças do destino cruel que tiveram aqueles que tentaram roubá-lo. Pegou o pequeno apito de osso que levava num bolso interno do _Cirwal_, por baixo da túnica de tecido rústico. Logo o som agudo se espalhou na noite, chamando a atenção dos animais que se abrigavam na seca vegetação grega.

- Vou dormir, Marduk... – falou para si, mas pensando no falcão que sobrevoou por sua cabeça ao escutar o chamado do amo. O _Tamudaei,_ então, com extrema destreza, subiu numa árvore ressequida da estrada, aonde emboscaria sua próxima vítima e passaria a noite.

-OOO-

Shun mirava a noite escura, sem lua, da sacada do seu quarto. Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar por seu destino e pelo do irmão. Destino que ele sabia seria cruel, não só para os dois, como para toda a população micênia. Ao contrário dos demais, ele conseguia ver e entender tudo que se passava. Ele conseguia entender a desarmonia astrológica que pairava sobre sua cabeça. Não sabia como, mas compreendia que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma naqueles portões.

Seu pai e sua mãe estavam reclusos em seus aposentos, cada um sofrendo ao seu modo. Camus exigira que Hyoga não freqüentasse o castelo àquela noite, então, o infante estava sozinho com sua dor, com sua solidão. Sozinho como se sentia nas noites de tempestades, quando os relâmpagos e trovões eram fortes demais, e ele não conseguia dormir e, por isso, corria para o quarto de Ikki que depois de lhe dar uma bela bronca por ele ser tão bobo e temer os raios, acabava o aceitando em seus braços.

"_Os raios são lançados a terra por Zeus, Shun, e eles só atingem aqueles que merecem..."_

Dizia-lhe o irmão tentando tranqüilizá-lo. O príncipe sorriu por entre as lágrimas que essas lembranças lhe trouxeram. Lembranças da infância. Lembranças dele e Hyoga nas noites sem lua em que o céu era pintado de estrelas, e o loiro lhe ensinava onde estavam as constelações.

"_Veja, Shun, ali está Andrômeda, a princesa que se sacrificou por seu povo... Ela foi acorrentada a um rochedo e dada como oferenda a um monstro marinho, para aplacar a fúria de Poseidon..."_

"_E por que Poseidon estava bravo?"_

"_Por que Andrômeda era por demais bela, muito mais bela que as Nereidas, suas filhas. Então, Poseidon ficou bravo por uma mortal ser mais bela que suas ninfas marinhas..."_

"_Pobre Andrômeda..."_

"_Meu pai também está bravo comigo..."_

"_Por que seu pai está bravo, Hyoga?"_

"_Porque ele acredita que o ache mais belo que a mais bela moça do reino..."_

_Shun corara, baixando o olhar e sorrindo:_

"_E isso é verdade?Acha-me mais belo?"_

"_Sim, é verdade, e... quero beijá-lo, alteza, posso?"_

"_Pode..."_

As lembranças se fundiam na mente do jovem príncipe; lembranças daquele primeiro beijo sob a luz das estrelas. Enquanto ele observava a noite sem lua, agora, sozinho. Tinham treze e quatorze anos naquela época. Tudo era tão doce, tão tranqüilo em Micenas. Vez por outra, o rei empreendia conquistas, mas nada que abalasse a doce paz do reino. Agora, todo o maravilhoso passado era cinza, envolto numa bruma tão densa que o príncipe mais novo não conseguia se reconhecer, se encontrar, ou encontrar aqueles que amava.

Shun virou-se ao escutar a porta do quarto se abrir. Seus olhos verdes se alargaram com a imagem daquele homem em seus aposentos.

- O que faz aqui, Ministro Radamanthys? – o jovem perguntou estarrecido enquanto o homem de cabelos loiros caminhava em sua direção com um olhar ameaçador.

- Alteza, preciso de um favor seu. – disse ele se aproximando ainda mais de Shun que não recuou, continuou o encarando aborrecido.

- Não permito que entre em meu quarto! – irritou-se o príncipe – Se quer me dizer algo, que seja no gabinete. Achas, acaso, que me esqueci de todas as suas manipulações? Infelizmente, elas não deram certo. Ikki não matou meu pai, não era isso que queria? Nunca será rei, Radamanthys, nunca enquanto eu viver, enquanto meu irmão viver!

O escorpiano riu com sarcasmo.

- Nunca é muito tempo, meu príncipe, e se fosse você não estaria tão certo disso. Nos próximos três meses, não terá nenhum poder no reino, não passará de um mero prisioneiro. Então, advirto cautela. Não ouse falar nada do que ocorreu ao seu pai, se fizer isso, juro que lhe conto certo segredo que é o que mantém você e sua mãe vivos.

Shun empalideceu.

- Segredo? Que segredo? Do que está falando? – o príncipe ficava cada vez mais incomodado com a presença daquele homem.

Radamanthys examinou o jovem por certo tempo, de cima abaixo. Shun vestia uma toga curta de um ombro só e seus pés estavam descalços. Os cabelos castanhos caíam sedosos sobre seus ombros largos. Bonito, terrivelmente belo.

- Lembra-se de como quebrastes as correntes no calabouço? – perguntou o ministro – Não achou aquilo estranho?

- Diga logo o que quer! – cortou o rapaz, e Radamanthys riu.

- Ora, ora, vejo que você e teu irmão não são tão diferentes como se pensa. Ambos apressados. Sente-se, príncipe Shun, contar-lhe-ei uma história...

-OOO-

Tudo era escuridão e silêncio. Apenas o trotar dos cavalos eram ouvidos. A estrada que levava a fortaleza do castelo _Balrun_, cortando as cordilheiras da _Lacadônia_, estava especialmente sinistra. Ikki percebia que mesmo a canção dos animais noturnos, não existia na árida região. Era como se até os animais temessem um agouro de morte. O príncipe seguia atento, dois soldados a sua direita, dois a esquerda, também silenciosos e apreensivos. Eles tinham consciência que, cortar a Lacadônia a noite, não seria uma tarefa fácil. Suas estradas estavam repletas de salteadores e assassinos, toda espécie de degenerado habitava aquela planície desértica. De repente, um zumbido cortou o ar ao redor da pequena comitiva, e um dos guardas tombou de seu cavalo, a mão ao pescoço que quase fora arrancado, o sangue esguichando, o rosto aterrado de pavor. Os demais soldados se colocaram em guarda, Ikki forçou o cavalo a virar na direção do corpo do primeiro soldado. Os homens olhavam para os lados, assustados, procurando, sem sucesso, o autor do ataque.

Muito rapidamente, o vulto negro que vitimara o primeiro soldado da direita, reapareceu, passou rápido, a frente da pequena comitiva, e desapareceu na mata escura. Ikki mirou todos os cantos, tudo era escuridão...

Dessa vez, o príncipe conseguiu ver com exatidão quando o vulto se atirou contra um dos soldados da direita, com uma agilidade sobre-humana. O brilho de sua espada refletiu as estrelas quando ele decapitou o pobre rapaz. A cabeça do militar rolou pelo chão calcário, e Ikki se assustou; o coração acelerado. Estava preso, impotente a qualquer ataque.

-Solte-me, soldado, agora! – Exigiu o príncipe.

Os dois guardas restantes se entreolharam, aterrados e confusos, achavam que estavam sendo vítima de alguma alma rejeitada pelo Hades. Aquelas histórias eram comuns sobre aquele local.

- Não me ouviram, soldados! – insistiu Ikki – Soltem-me ou seremos todos mortos!

O guarda da esquerda não pensou duas vezes, com a espada, cortou a corda que prendia as mãos do príncipe, e Ikki tomou posse de sua espada a empunhando na escuridão e no silêncio noturno.

- Olhem... – sussurrou para os dois homem e moveu os olhos em direção a uma árvore alta e ressequida na beira da estrada. Os soldados perceberam o vulto sobre a árvore, mas não imaginavam como ele conseguira subir naquele local, tão rapidamente, após golpear o companheiro.

- É um daemon ruim, alteza... – sussurrou um deles.

- Homem ou daemon, ele não me matará... – disse Ikki – Quero que mantenham a posição de defesa!

Os militares se colocaram em posição triangular, de forma que a retaguarda de cada um fosse coberta pelo outro. O assassino percebeu que seu alvo era um guerreiro, sorriu perverso, seria mais divertido.

Soltou da árvore e se precipitou no meio da formação; os soldados não mais o interessava, queria o general. Contudo, dessa vez, sua _saif_ luziu e se chocou contra a espada pesada e potente do príncipe. O impacto fez com que o corpo de ambos girasse no ar numa cambalhota mortal, e eles caíssem ao chão.

O árabe se recuperou mais rápido, se pôs de pé e voltou a golpear o príncipe que rolou no chão, fugindo dos golpes, a _saíf_ cortando o chão pedregoso e distribuindo faíscas no ar. Ergueu a espada mais uma vez, para golpear o guarda que vinha por trás de si, tentando defender o amo, cortando o mesmo ao meio, transpassando a armadura com a lâmina terrivelmente afiada. O soldado tombou e logo outro tomou seu lugar, numa luta feroz. Ikki se reergueu, e observava a luta entre os dois homens, esperando o momento certo para atacar. Quando sua espada cortou o ar em direção ao ombro do assassino o decepando, caso o atingisse, o árabe se virou, antevendo o golpe, se esquivando e acertando, de raspão, o abdômen do jovem micênio, lhe causando um leve desequilíbrio, e o prudente recuo.

O soldado novamente entrou em luta com o assassino, as espadas se chocavam no ar, até que a _saif_ árabe venceu a _gladius graecus_ grega, e o soldado caiu sem vida.

O assassino então se voltou para o príncipe que se mantinha a meia distância, esperando o ataque. Ambos se espreitavam como animais.

- Renda-se e lhe darei uma morte pouco dolorosa... – disse a voz fria do assassino.

- Conhece-me? – perguntou Ikki, mantendo os joelhos flexionados em posição de ataque.

- Não preciso conhecer minhas vítimas. Só preciso de alguém que o odeie a ponto de querer matá-lo. Bem, esse alguém existe, então tenho que matá-lo.

Ikki riu.

- Então não sabe quem sou?

- Não, nem me interessa. – riu o árabe – A não ser que queira me fazer de testemunha de tuas últimas palavras ou desejos...

- Então, senhor assassino, guarde esse nome, pois talvez tenha que repeti-lo pela eternidade, como aquele que lhe tirou a vida. Eu sou o general Ikki Atreu, príncipe herdeiro de Micenas, aquele que será rei da Cália, quando já estiveres morto!

Ikki atacou primeiro, sua espada se batendo contra a _saif_ do árabe que foi arremessado para trás com o impacto. O seu adversário era um garoto, pensava o árabe, mas era um garoto habilidoso, forte e que, com certeza, tinha um invejável preparo militar. Não seria fácil derrotá-lo. Precipitou a espada novamente, mas o príncipe girou a sua de modo que se defendeu do golpe que lhe acertaria o abdômen e revidou, girando o corpo e dando uma cotovelada no rosto do assassino. O árabe tombou mais uma vez para trás, limpando o sangue que escorreu com o golpe. Ficou furioso; lembrou-se que há muito tempo não era ferido.

- Prepare-se para morrer, Ikki Atreu! – grunhiu soltando para cima do mais jovem que se esquivou do golpe da espada curvada do seu opositor. Os golpes se sucederam, mas Ikki sempre os defendia procurando a melhor estratégia de vencer a agilidade do árabe. Esperou que o mesmo abrisse a guarda, então, lançou-lhe um golpe circular, rasgando a barriga do adversário; todavia, o movimento fez com que ficasse de costas para o assassino e esse, mesmo caindo ensangüentado, o feriu gravemente no ombro.

Ikki caiu de joelhos ao chão. O assassino caiu deitado com um grave ferimento na barriga. A noite fez-se novamente silenciosa, enquanto o príncipe tentava se recuperar. Ergueu-se com esforço e caminhou até o árabe que segurava o abdômen ensangüentado.

- Quem o mandou? – perguntou mirando os olhos azuis escuros a sua frente.

- O que isso importa? Você venceu, meu jovem, tome posse de sua glória, termine de me matar. – falou o árabe ofegante.

- Não ganho nada matando você. – tornou o príncipe – Quero um nome, em troca salvo tua vida, e você jura ser leal a mim.

- Não sou leal a ninguém. – volveu o assassino – Só sou leal a mim mesmo, mas tenho honra, jovem príncipe, e minha honra não permite que revele os nomes dos meus senhores. Agora me mate!

Ikki ergueu a espada, seus olhos e do Tamudaei se encontraram. O príncipe percebeu o desenho pintado em azul no rosto do homem, um símbolo de um antigo e poderoso clã.

Os olhos de Ikki começaram a ficar turvos pela perda do sangue que pingava do ferimento em seu ombro. Ele ergueu-se e guardou a espada. Caminhou com muito esforço até o cavalo e pegou um frasco com um poderoso ungüento lhe dado por sua mãe. Passou a pasta de ervas no ombro, e o que sobrou, jogou ao árabe.

- Isso vai sarar sua ferida, seja rápido.

O assassino pegou a pasta e passou no ferimento, vendo que quase instantaneamente o mesmo parou de sangrar.

- Onde conseguiu esse ungüento de feiticeiros? – perguntou, espantado.

- Não importa. Siga seu caminho e me deixe em paz! – disse o príncipe se afastando em direção ao cavalo.

- Por que me ajuda, príncipe de Micenas? – perguntou o homem, se pondo de pé, ajudado por sua _saif_.

- Sua morte de nada me adiantaria. Mas você vivo pode me fazer um grande favor; diga ao seu senhor que Ikki Atreu está vivo, e retornará a Micenas em breve.

O árabe sorriu; gostava de força e coragem, e aquele jovem parecia ter aquilo de sobra, além do mais, ele lhe salvara a vida, e entre os _Tamudeus_, aquilo consistia em um elo kármico.

- Príncipe de Micenas! – o árabe gritou, e Ikki se voltou mais uma vez. Ele se aproximou do nobre e se inclinou em reverência, mesmo com certa dificuldade por causa do terrível ferimento.

- Entre meu povo, aquele que salva a vida de um homem tem direito sobre ela, então, agora tu és o meu senhor, e é contigo que devo seguir.

- Seguir comigo? – Ikki riu, montando no cavalo com dificuldade – Em meu caminho só há o cheiro do ódio e da vingança, árabe, é isso mesmo que deseja?

- Não é um desejo, é o que manda minha crença. Caso não me deseje como teu servo, dispense-me então.

Ikki ponderou um pouco, então encarou o homem.

- O que pode me garantir que não tentará me matar assim que tiver oportunidade?

O árabe tirou de seu alforje um saco de moedas.

- Esse seria o meu pagamento por tua morte, eu o entrego ao senhor, devolva ao dono, e informe que agora estou sob seus serviços.

Ikki ainda hesitou. Mas não tinha muito a perder. Tinha certeza que o árabe não tentaria matá-lo a traição, o homem do oriente demonstrava ter um grande senso de honra e não temer a morte, e ele, Ikki, sabia quem ele era, sabia as regras do seu clã e por isso lhe poupara a vida.

- Pegue um dos cavalos e me siga, senhor...? Como se chama? – o príncipe indagou.

- Há muito tempo não tenho nome – falou o árabe montado no cavalo ainda respingado do sangue do soldado que degolara – Meus inimigos e minhas vítimas me chamam de algo...

- E os amigos? – riu Ikki, mirando o olhar cintilante do árabe, quase tão cintilante e aterrador quanto o seu.

- Não tenho amigos, alteza. – respondeu o homem com frieza.

- Bem, devo chamá-lo por um nome, já que agora será meu servo, estou certo?

O _Tamudaei_ assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então me chame com o único nome que tenho sido chamado nos últimos quinze anos. Chame-me Máscara da Morte.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Gente, perdoe a Sion, mas sou péssima escrevendo cenas de luta.

Tamudaei ou Tamudeus: Clã da antiga Arábia pré-islâmica. uma tribo ou um grupo de tribos - que criou um grande reino, que floresceu de 3000 a.C. a 200 d.C.. Recentes investigações arqueológicas indicaram diversas inscrições e figuras deste povo feitas em rocha, por toda a Arábia centra. Claro que colocá-los como um clã de assassinos foi fantasia da Sion.

Saif é o nome da espada curvada árabe, assim como a gladius graecus é a espada grega para combates de curta distância, quando as lanças não são capazes de defender os soldados.

Beijos inspiradores para todos os leitores, em especial aos que deixam um review para incentivar a autora:

Amamiya fã (sim o Ikki endoidou, não sei se o Shaka consegue desendoidar ele não XD!), Kate-chan, Arcueid, Keronekoi (a essas duas, obrigada pelo review duplo XD!); Danieru; Mefram_Maru; Maya Amamiya; milaangelica; Izabel.

Um abraço especial a **Amanda** que deixou um adorável review falando de outras histórias minhas, sempre muito , você alegrou bastante meu dia com aquelas linhas. Beijos carinhosos!

Obrigada de verdade por todo carinho e incentivo.

Sion Neblina


	10. O nascimento de um reino

**O nascimento de um reino**

**Capítulo 11**

A marcha até Argos era montanhosa e difícil, embora não fosse distante. Ikki e seu novo companheiro de viagem não dormiram. O príncipe, talvez por desconfiança, o árabe por falta mesmo de sono. Seguiam incansáveis. Ikki com os pensamentos fixos em sua vingança, em sua mãe, e em Shun. No fundo de sua alma, sabia que o irmão nunca o trairia, então, preferia imaginar que ele foi apenas um objeto de manobra de Radamanthys, Edgar, Camus, ou seja, lá quem estivesse por trás de toda aquela horrorosa trama. Pensar na inocência do irmão era seu único e momentâneo elo com a humanidade; na maior parte do tempo, pensava apenas em matar, em ver o sangue correr pelas pedras ciclópticas de Micenas. Derrubar aquela cidade, derrubar o Portal do Leão, o símbolo máximo micênico, símbolo este que foi feito em homenagem ao seu nascimento.

- O senhor pensa muito em sua vingança, mas se esquece que para cumpri-la, precisa ficar cada vez mais forte. E até o momento não se alimentou. - a voz grave do árabe invadiu seus pensamentos como se os lessem.

- Fique tranqüilo, estou bem. – respondeu o nobre secamente.

- Não estou preocupado contigo, eu estou com fome e preciso comer. – respondeu o _tamudaei_.

Ikki tirou um dos alforjes do seu cavalo e o jogou para o homem.

- Há pão e cereais aí, sirva-se! – disse continuando a cavalgada adiante. Já era possível enxergar o cume de Argos que se erguia nebuloso na aurora.

Máscara da Morte se fartou com o pão, e depois bebeu a água do seu cantil. Em silêncio, jogou o alforje para o príncipe que o depositou sobre o cavalo novamente.

- Entre meu povo, um homem que alimenta outro torna-se imediatamente seu irmão. – falou o árabe.

- Isso, às vezes, nada significa. – respondeu Ikki com amargura.

- Para o meu povo, nada importa mais que os laços de sangue. Na tradição Tamudaei os laços de amizades são indissolúveis, eternos. Quando chamamos um homem de amigo, nos tornamos irmãos de alma.

- Então tenho em minha vida, quatro irmãos ao invés de um. – disse o príncipe – Gostaria que... estivessem comigo hoje, e não um estranho.

- Acho que estou falando demais. Perdoe-me, há muito tempo não tenho com quem conversar. – o árabe respondeu educadamente como deveria se portar um servo, mas isso não impediu que o príncipe percebesse que havia uma alma ardente por trás das palavras corteses.

- Não precisa me pedir perdão, sei que não gosta de fazer isso.

- Sabe?

- Já ouvi falar do teu povo, é um _Tamudaei_, não é?

- Sim.

- Já ouvi falar e muito do orgulho _Tamudaei_, sei que é um clã de habilidosos assassinos.

- Estou há muito tempo longe da linhagem _Tamudaei_.

- E por quê? – Ikki perguntou sondando.

- Por causa de um assassinato. – o mercenário, agora servo, respondeu de má vontade.

- Assassinos que punem assassinatos! – o príncipe riu com escárnio – Sua cultura é mesmo muito estranha, árabe.

- A sua também. – respondeu lacônico e assoviou chamando Marduk que pousou em seu ombro.

- Um falcão?

- Sim, um falcão do deserto, os mais hábeis e letais assassinos que a natureza já produziu. – os olhos azuis escuros do homem espreitaram o príncipe que o encarou da mesma forma.

- O que precisa fazer para deixar de ser meu servo, Tamudeu?

- Preciso fazer por ti, o mesmo tipo de serviço que fizeste por mim, alteza.

- Não me chame mais de alteza. – pediu Ikki irritado – Hoje não passo de um fugitivo, chame-me apenas de general.

O árabe assentiu com a cabeça, e eles em fim chegaram a Argos. O batalhão sagrado de Micenas o esperava em prontidão na entrada da cidade.

- Soldados! – o árabe sacou sua _saif_.

- Sim, mas guarde a espada, são meus soldados. – Ikki sorriu, seus olhos azuis encararam o homem que estava pouco a frente do batalhão, trajando sua armadura, seu elmo, e com a espada erguida em saudação. O príncipe ergueu a sua também, e se aproximou. Quando estava a alguns metros um do outro, ambos desceram de seus cavalos, livraram-se dos elmos e se abraçaram virilmente, antes de seus lábios se colarem num beijo fraternal e emocionado.

- Alacreu , - disse Ikki se afastando do amigo para mirar seus olhos verdes, o segurando pelos ombros – Foste o único amigo que me sobrou.

- Não, meu senhor, sou o único general que lhe sobrou. Mas amigos, ainda há verdadeiros, tem que acreditar.

- Não consigo acreditar em nada no momento, Milo... – falou mais baixo, quase ao ouvido do general – Vê esse homem que me acompanha? Foi pago para me matar, mas se recusa a dizer por quem.

Milo olhou por sobre o ombro do príncipe.

- Aquela marca em seu rosto, é um Tamudaei... – sussurrou o general – Perigosos assassinos.

- Como deve se lembrar, general, - sorriu Ikki – Não há homem que tenha conseguido me derrotar em combate. Ele me jurou lealdade, até que salve minha vida, pois permiti que ele vivesse.

- Acha que deve confiar nele?

- Não confio, mas ele pode ser útil. – respondeu o príncipe e mirou a tropa, os duzentos homens do batalhão sagrado de Micenas.

- Eles estão prontos para segui-lo para onde quiser, meu senhor. – sorriu Milo, Ikki sorriu também, gostando bastante de saber, que de agora em diante, não precisaria responder a ninguém, seria senhor absoluto.

- Seguiremos para Balrun. Preciso saber como estão às condições da fortaleza; sei que minha mãe mandou alguns pertences pessoais meus para lá, mas não acho que o castelo ainda assim seja digno de nós.

- Isso é o que menos me interessa, Ikki... – disse Milo – Precisamos cuidar imediatamente da obtenção de mais homens para o nosso exército.

- Isso mesmo, Milo, recrutaremos todos que se mostrarem disponíveis, ladrões, estrangeiros, assassinos. – declarou o mais jovem – Será sua missão formar o exército de Balrun.

O loiro mirou o amigo, preocupado.

- Só há um problema. – disse – Como evitaremos que essa informação chegue a Micenas e que, com isso, eles enviem tropas para nos dizimar?

- Não sei, Milo, - Ikki respondeu sinceramente – Nisso, quero contar com a ajuda dos deuses, e com a discrição do nosso povo.

- Nosso povo?

- Sim, - o príncipe sorriu – Balrun estará aberta a todos que procurarem uma vida nova. Ah, meu caro general, quero fundar um reino, uma nova civilização. E um reino não precisa apenas de guerreiro, precisa de servos, ferreiros, artesões. Precisamos de um povo, Milo!

- E será que conseguiremos isso em um ano?

- Bem, se não conseguimos por bem, conseguiremos por mal. Pilharemos cidades e seqüestraremos seus melhores cidadãos, o que acha?

- Perfeito. – riu o loiro, e Ikki assentiu com a cabeça. Seu sorriso estancou ao se lembrar do pai e de Micenas.

- Uma nova era começa, meu amigo, nossa era começa.

-OOO-

A viagem até a Beócia estava sendo mais cansativa do que Shaka e Afrodite imaginavam. Fazia três dias que viajavam com a caravana de Ariek e presos por aqueles braceletes mágicos. Naquele momento, estavam acampados próximo a uma cidade da Lacadônia, já era noite e os loiros estavam sentados, do lado de fora da tenda, olhando as estrelas no céu, na companhia de Ariadne e Kochi.

- Parece que não chegaremos nunca. – reclamou o príncipe – Parece que estarei pra sempre preso nessas coisas!

- A culpa é minha. – suspirou Afrodite.

- Não, Dite, a culpa não é de ninguém. – volveu Shaka – Talvez, meu destino seja esse. Ver-me despojado dos meus poderes mágicos. Lembre-se, eu escolhi isso, escolhi vir pra cá, escolhi não estar em Delfos nesse momento.

- Tenham paciência. – pediu Ariadne – E não confie em Ariek, ele não quer ajudar vocês, tenham certeza.

- Sei disso. – tornou Shaka – Mas não temos escolha, ficar sozinho nessa terra bárbara será bem pior para mim e para o Afrodite.

- Só tenham cuidado. – disse Kochi se levantando e entrando na tenda. Ariadne fez o mesmo e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Afrodite...

O lorde de Lizen se aproximou do amigo e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Tive um sonho estranho hoje... – continuou Shaka – Sonhei com um homem...

Afrodite ergueu os olhos para mirar o rosto do amigo, e Shaka ruborizou.

- Um homem? – sorriu com malícia o pisciano – Nunca pensaste em homens e nem em mulheres, o que sonhaste?

- Não sei, não consegui ver o rosto dele direito, só me lembro de algo, algo num escudo que ele segurava...

- O quê?

- Um pássaro, um pássaro hostil. – Shaka balançou a cabeça – O que me deixa mais confuso é que... eu sentia ódio dele, mas...

- Mas? – Afrodite prestava atenção a cada sílaba que o amo falava.

- Havia algo estranho entre nós, não sei definir o que era. Bem, espero que tenha sido só um sonho.

Afrodite riu, abraçando o amigo pela cintura.

- Talvez seja seu príncipe, vindo resgatá-lo dessa viajem miserável!

Shaka riu também.

- Não preciso de príncipes, já sou um, e não uma donzela indefesa! – afastou os braços do amigo – Vamos dormir, Dite, ainda não chegamos a tal Beócia, amanhã recomeçaremos a viagem.

Afrodite se obrigou a acompanhar o loiro de volta a tenda.

-OOO-

Micenas.

Shun estava trêmulo com as últimas palavras proferidas pelo ministro que o encarava com ironia.

- Bem, agora já sabe da verdade, e sabe também porque deve me obedecer.

O mais jovem piscou,atônito. Então era isso que o tornava tão diferente de Ikki e Edgar? Era isso que sempre fez o rei odiá-lo, desprezá-lo? Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, e ele lutou para que elas não se derramassem.

- Saia do meu quarto. – tentou manter a voz firme, mas não conseguiu.

Radamanthys, que até o momento estava sentado na cama do príncipe, se ergueu calmamente.

- O deixarei sozinho. Espero que pense muito bem em cada ato seu a partir de agora. Uma simples sílaba que me desagrade, Shun, e o rei saberá de toda a verdade. Feiticeiro de Avalon...

O primeiro ministro saiu, e o jovem príncipe se deixou cair na cama. Seu coração estava descompassado, terrivelmente perturbado com todas aquelas revelações. Então, toda sua vida foi uma mentira? Escondeu o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o grito de dor que soltou. Agora compreendia tudo, compreendia porque conseguia ver coisas que outros não viam.

Avalon. Sua mãe lhe contava histórias sobre a ilha sagrada, mas sempre lhe falava dela como se fosse uma bela fábula, algo que não existia e, não verdade, a rainha era uma filha daquele solo místico. Sua mãe era uma mentirosa; cada história, cada frase a respeito daquele local eram frutos de sua vivência. Por quê?

Respirou fundo, sentindo um vazio imenso dentro de si. Sabia que a mãe só tentara protegê-lo da fúria de Edgar, mas não entedia a traição. Por que Jocasta traíra seu esposo, o rei, e o concebera como um bastardo?

"_Hyoga, preciso de você..."_ Balbuciou e se lembrou de uma das histórias que a mãe lhe contava sobre aquele povo.

"_Os magos de Avalon conseguiam, somente com a força do pensamento e o erguer das mãos, abrir portais para outros locais; os locais mais distantes. Só bastava querer..."_

Shun ergueu-se da cama. Queria ver Hyoga, precisava vê-lo, mas era um prisioneiro, não podia deixar a Acrópole.

Ergueu as mãos. Tentaria, talvez fosse apenas uma tentativa de se convencer de que o ministro mentia. Ergueu as mãos e se concentrou no loiro, mas propriamente em seus aposentos na casa da família Cignus. Não conseguiu. Tentou acalmar a comoção que sentia. Precisava ter calma.

"_Por favor, Deuses de Avalon, leve-me até meu amor..." _

Pediu e se concentrou mais profundamente na imagem do loiro, seus olhos, seu sorriso. Imediatamente uma densa bruma envolveu não só o quarto do príncipe, como todo o castelo. Um vento forte e morno dominou o aposento, e o portal se abriu sob os olhos pasmados de Shun. Lutando contra o medo aterrador que sentia, o jovem príncipe atravessou o portal...

Hyoga não estava dormindo, mirava a noite estrelada, quando a ventania adentrou seu quarto e a bruma o dominou. Uma expressão de surpresa apossou-se do seu corpo quando Shun atravessou aquela bruma em sua direção.

- Hyoga! – o príncipe não esperou que ele se recuperasse da surpresa, correu e o abraçou com força, chorando em seu ombro. O jovem tenente o envolveu nos braços, embora não conseguisse entender como ele chegara até ali.

- Shun, acalme-se. – pediu, afastando-se para mirar o rosto angustiado do amado. Beijou-o de leve, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas – Eu queria ficar com você nessa noite terrível, mas o Camus...

- Eu sei, - interrompeu o príncipe – Ele tem razão, o castelo não é um bom lugar para se ficar essa noite. Eu... eu estou com medo, Hyoga, eu precisava vê-lo, precisava estar contigo...

Voltou a abraçá-lo mais forte.

- Shun, como chegou aqui? – perguntou o loiro preocupado – Eu... eu vi mas não estou acreditando...

- É verdade, vim por um portal mágico. Ah, Hyoga, é uma história assustadora... – Shun falava rápido sem conseguir deter a perturbação que sentia em seu âmago.

Hyoga se afastou, segurou-lhe a mão e o sentou na cama.

- Calma, você precisa se acalmar. – disse se sentando ao seu lado – Tem que me explicar o que aconteceu.

- Não, agora não. – pediu Shun – Agora só quero senti-lo, só isso. Beije-me, Hyoga, preciso de você mais que tudo...

O loiro obedeceu. Tomou-o nos braços num beijo terno e apaixonado. Deitaram-se na cama. Depois perguntaria o que acontecia, depois saberia de tudo. Agora, queria somente prová-lo, consolá-lo, amá-lo como se não houve amanhã.

-OOO-

O batalhão seguia levando algumas tochas para se livrar do breu da noite. A frente do mesmo, seguiam seu general, e agora, seu rei. Ikki e Milo traçaram uma estratégia para que chegassem em segurança até Balrun, já que Argos era vizinha de Micenas. Seguiriam pelos morros, um caminho mais difícil, mas que deixaria a viagem mais discreta, porém, muito mais insegura.

A tropa marchava em total silêncio; os ouvidos treinados dos soldados e seus olhos de lince atentos a qualquer movimento hostil na planície árida. Todos pertencentes ao batalhão sagrado de Micenas eram treinados na fobologia, ciência que combatia o medo, o pânico paralisante e o transformava em algo a favor do soldado. Todos os duzentos e dois homens que ali estavam nada temiam, sabiam controlar seus instintos mais primários e não sucumbir a nenhum deles.

Foi assim que logo perceberam a movimentação estranha de um dos morros que cercavam o estreito. Pararam. Ikki e Milo pediu para que se reagrupassem. A posição de defesa rapidamente ficou pronta. Contudo, as tochas iluminaram uma bandeira de paz a tremular numa das cavernas.

Milo fez um sinal com o queixo para seu novo rei, que assentiu. Ambos desceram dos cavalos.

- Fiquem aqui. – pediu o general.

- General, não deseja que vá batedores primeiro? Pode ser uma emboscada! – propôs Cassandro, um dos soldados mais bravo da tropa.

- Ninguém sabe de nós por enquanto, fique tranqüilo, Cassandro. – explicou Milo – Fiquem aqui e mantenham a posição.

Ikki seguiu ao lado de Milo na escuridão dos morros da Lacadônia. Segurou sua espada, enquanto soltava um assovio alto. Um sinal.

- Quem acena paz? – gritou, e logo um soldado com a bandeira branca se aproximava. Estava muito escuro, mas o príncipe reconheceu na armadura o emblema de Tebas.

Não demorou um homem alto, trajado com uma armadura suntuosa de general e elmo se aproximou.

- Quem são vocês? – Ikki perguntou em alerta.

O general mirou o príncipe e o oficial ao seu lado.

- Sou Kanon Vaskália, príncipe de Tebas, ministro de guerra de Tebas e desertor daquela terra. E tu quem és?

- Ikki Atreu, príncipe exilado de Micenas. E parece, não estamos em situação tão diferente.

- Sim, tirando que você possui um tropa e eu apenas alguns homens. – disse Kanon – Meus homens estão morrendo de fome e sede e não temos para onde ir, nossa intenção era pilhar as cidades vizinhas até que seus governantes nos mandassem matar...

Ikki mirou o outro príncipe nos olhos. Ficaram trocando um olhar firme e cheio de pensamentos.

- Bem, senhor ministro de Tebas, estou a caminho da Beócia onde um castelo me espera. Meu plano é me vingar de Micenas e do meu pai e construir um império. Caso não tenha nada mais emocionante a fazer, poderia me acompanhar e me ajudar em minha vingança, o que me diz?

Kanon gargalhou alto.

- Vingança? Adoro essa palavra, meu amigo. Também tenho que me vingar do meu país e do meu irmão. Façamos um trato, eu o ajudo em sua vingança e tu me ajudas na minha?

Kanon estendeu a mão que foi aceita por Ikki. Milo mirou o tebano desconfiado, mas manteve silêncio. Então, a tropa do príncipe seguiu com mais sete companheiros.

-OOO-

Já era tarde quando as tropas lideradas por Camus voltaram a Micenas sem o general desertor. O ministro de guerra apresentou os soldados no quartel e logo foi chamado pelo rei ao seu gabinete, mesmo sendo muito tarde.

Entrou e fez a reverência ao monarca que nunca lhe pareceu tão abatido e furioso.

- E então? Onde está a cabeça do Alacreu?

- Não conseguimos alcançá-lo, meu senhor. – disse Camus.

O rei mirou profundamente o ministro e depois se ergueu da cadeira que ocupava atrás de uma imensa mesa de madeira. Aproximou-se do mais jovem e lhe tocou o ombro.

- Camus, sabe quanto seus serviços e sua amizade me são caros, não sabe?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Não me trairia, não é mesmo, meu amigo?

O ministro mirou os olhos azuis turquesa do rei, profundamente.

- Jamais.

Edgar suspirou como se tirasse um grande peso das costas.

- Camus, passaremos por drásticas mudanças. – disse ele – Sem o Ikki e o Alacreu, nossos exércitos precisam de um novo comandante e é função sua encontrá-lo.

- Sim, majestade.

- Por enquanto, serás tu o ministro de guerra e também o nosso primeiro general, até que encontre alguém que possa fazer essa função.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mais uma coisa. – disse Edgar – Daqui a trinta dias, quero que uma comissão militar vá a Cália saber como andam as coisas. Meu filho não é homem que se deva deixar sem uma atenta supervisão.

- Será feito. – declamou Camus e esperou que o rei o dispensasse. Feito, saiu do castelo. Estava exausto, precisava descansar, antes de traçar quais seriam seus passos dali pra frente.

Entrou em sua casa. Tudo era silêncio, seus pais com certeza dormiam, e Hyoga também deveria estar dormindo. Mas, estranhamente, o ministro percebeu que uma densa bruma se espalhava por todos os cômodos da casa de pedra. O que seria aquilo? Vira aquela bruma uma vez, uma única vez. Sentiu um aperto no estômago ao se lembrar daquele fato, fato da época em que ainda era o escudeiro do jovem rei de Micenas.

Caminhou a passos estratégicos em direção ao quarto do irmão, não precisou abrir a porta para saber que o príncipe mais novo estava lá. Só precisava saber como ele chegou até ali. Empurrou a porta. Os amantes dormiam serenamente depois de se amarem, estavam exaustos.

Camus engoliu em seco. A imagem dos dois, nus, contra os lençóis cor de vinho chegava a ser poética, e ele não gostaria de desfazê-la, mas era necessário, cruelmente necessário.

- Hyoga, príncipe Shun, por favor, acordem. – pediu com sua voz fria e firme.

Shun foi quem primeiro abriu os olhos, e ao ver sua intimidade e a do amante tão profundamente invadida, corou e se cobriu com os lençóis. Hyoga acordou logo depois e fez o mesmo.

- Camus, eu... – tentou se explicar, mas o olhar do ruivo se fixou no rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Como chegou aqui? – perguntou resignado.

Shun não quis responder. Não queria compartilhar aquela história com o fiel ministro de guerra de seu pai.

- Eu... eu não lhe devo satisfações, ministro. – disse sem jeito.

- Ah, deve sim, - disse Camus – Esquece-te que sou um cidadão de Micenas e vós agora não passa de um prisioneiro? Então se não me disser como chegou aqui, terei que chamar a guarda.

Tanto Shun quanto Hyoga arregalaram os olhos. O loiro se ergueu da cama e vestiu, rapidamente, uma túnica que estava sobre um cesto.

- Camus, não faça isso, o Shun veio por um portal...

- Não, Hyoga, não conte a ele! – protestou o mais jovem.

Hyoga se aproximou do príncipe e segurou-lhe os braços.

- Está tudo bem, Shun, o Camus já sabe. – confessou – Na verdade, eu também já sabia dessa história.

O príncipe empalideceu. Mirou os dois representantes do clã Aquarium, sem nada entender.

- Você mentiu pra mim, Hyoga?

- Não, Shun, não foi isso...eu...

Camus virou as costas.

- Por favor, alteza, vista-se e mande-me chamar, precisamos conversar. – falou antes de sair do quarto.

Quando o ruivo fechou a porta, a expressão de Shun passou de estarrecida para furiosa.

- Você sabia dessa história e não me contou nada, Hyoga? Por quê?

- Shun, acalme-se, não é nada disso...

- Como não? – esbravejou o príncipe, magoado – Você sabia de tudo e deixou que soubesse pela boca imunda do Radamanthys!

Hyoga engoliu em seco.

- Shun, entenda por favor, eu não podia lhe contar, isso é muito perigoso...

O príncipe se afastou do amante e vestiu as próprias roupas. Hyoga tentou abraça-lo, mas o mais jovem se desvencilhou dos seus braços.

- Shun, amor!

- Não havia segredos entre nós, Hyoga. – sussurrou o príncipe visivelmente triste – Vejo que tudo está realmente mudado em Micenas...

- Shun, o que sinto jamais mudará.

- Será? – o príncipe mirou os olhos do loiro.

- Amo-te, Shun, isso é toda a verdade que conheço.

Shun suspirou e ergueu as mãos para abrir um novo portal, a bruma no quarto se tornou mais densa.

- Shun, não vá, o Camus... Shun!

O tenente gritou, mas já era tarde, o príncipe desapareceu pelo portal.

-OOO-

A marcha noturna seguia silenciosa cortando a Lacadônia. Na vanguarda, Ikki, Milo, Máscara da Morte e Kanon. Este último travava uma confortável conversa com o príncipe de Micenas, como se já se conhecessem há séculos, mesmo estando juntos há somente um dia.

- O que o tirou de Micenas, Ikki? – perguntou o ex-ministro – Sabes que Tebas, na verdade, é uma colônia militar de Esparta, e Esparta e Micenas são aliadas. Logo...

- O seu irmão traidor terá que fugir para Esparta quando conquistarmos Tebas. – declarou o príncipe mantendo a expressão dura que se intensificara nos últimos meses.

- Ele não terá chance fugir, o matarei. – respondeu Kanon e certo pesar escapou de sua voz. Ikki, observou, assim como os outros dois companheiros.

- Vejo que o amor que lhe devotava não morreu de todo. – observou o loiro micênio.

- O amor é eterno, general Alacreu... – respondeu Kanon – Mas o ódio é muito mais forte, e não o perdoarei por me trair.

- Eu também tenho um irmão, Kanon, e, mesmo sem querer, ele ficou contra mim. – falou Ikki.

- Você ao menos tem dúvida da culpa dele. – tornou Kanon – Eu não. Meu irmão é o rei, ele me traiu da forma mais vil e horrenda possível. Ele que além de ter meu sangue, tinha minha devoção.

- Aconteceu o mesmo com meu pai, Kanon. – proferiu Ikki – Traições como essa são imperdoáveis.

- Traição é um mal em todas as civilizações, é o que sempre as destroem. – exprimiu Máscara da Morte.

- E vós, tamudaei, o que entende sobre traição? – provocou o tebano.

- Posso dizer que entendo muito mais que todos vocês. – declarou e assoviou chamando o falcão que pousou em seu braço. Os demais guardaram silêncio; percebiam que Máscara da Morte era um homem de poucas palavras, mas inteligente e letal, e que também carregava uma sobrecarga de sofrimentos.

O dia despontava quando Ikki e sua tropa chegaram, em fim, a fortaleza de Balrun. A cidadela na verdade era um forte cercado por uma imensa muralha de pedra, e se erguia imponente num campanário extenso que cortava toda a elevação costeira se precipitando num despenhadeiro de frente ao agitado mar do golfo de Eubéia.

O príncipe de Micenas foi saudado por uma meia dúzia de serviçais que se encarregariam dos serviços domésticos, e por um mordomo que seria a pessoa encarregada de cuidar para que seus desejos fossem obedecidos.

- Seja bem vindo, meu amo, embora não possa comemorar as circunstâncias, que sua estadia aqui seja breve e o mais confortável possível. Chamo-me Alceu, e serei seu criado. – disse o velho homem.

- Obrigado, Alceu. Por favor, encontre acomodações para meus homens.

O criado mirou o príncipe e depois os três homens que o acompanharam para dentro do castelo. Eram eles, Milo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

- Perdão, alteza, mas não sabia que viria acompanhado. Deve ter havido um erro de comunicação entre Balrun e Micenas...

- Não há erro algum, Alceu. – disse Ikki mirando o homem seriamente – Esses três senhores ficarão comigo no castelo. Arranje-lhes aposentos.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu o mordomo confuso e visivelmente incomodado.

- Mais uma coisa... – continuou o príncipe – Há um imenso bosque adiante e um campanário cercando a cidadela. Quero que encontre alguns aldeões para que construam um alojamento militar com capacidade para mil homens...

- Mil homens? – Kanon se surpreendeu – Ikki...

- É o número mínimo que quero para meu exército, senhor ministro de Tebas. – disse o príncipe – Ainda não temos, mas conseguiremos.

Kanon sorriu. Gostava da força e da coragem daquele jovem.

Alceu arregalou os olhos, visivelmente perturbado.

- Exército, meu senhor? Mas, Micenas...

- Alceu, se quiser viver, esqueça Micenas a partir de hoje. – declarou o príncipe – A partir desse momento, Balrun não responde mais a Micenas e sim a mim. Toda e qualquer comunicação com a Lacônia será encarada por mim como ato de traição, entendeu bem?

O velho homem mirou os olhos escuros e felinos do príncipe. Estremeceu.

- Sim, senhor...

- Ótimo, há duzentos homens no pátio que precisam de banho, comida e, caso queiram, mulheres. Providencie tudo que eles precisem, por favor.

- Sim, meu senhor, mas advirto que temos poucos criados, não esperávamos tantas pessoas...

Ikki bufou e mirou o árabe.

- Máscara da Morte, posso deixar isso a seus cuidados?

- Como queira. – disse o assassino – Só me diga o que fazer.

- Acompanhe Alceu até a vila e recrute serviçais para o castelo...

- Escravos?

- Não, ofereça emprego, lembrando que o novo senhor da Cália é generoso...

- Senhor da Cália? – Alceu estranhou a expressão.

Ikki sorriu com malícia.

- Serei. – disse – Agora façam o que disse. Quero um serviçal para cada homem que tenha nesse castelo.

- Sim. – respondeu o árabe.

- Ikki, o que deseja que eu faça? – perguntou Milo impaciente.

- Alacreu, tenha calma... – sorriu o mais jovem – Sei que está louco para voltar a Micenas, mas não podemos perder a paciência agora. Você também precisará recrutar homens para o nosso exército.

- Sim, mas preciso saber qual será nosso próximo passo.

- Será conquistar Plateia e Téspis e depois... – olhou para Kanon que sorriu, deixando escapar um olhar incandescente – Tebas, e toda a Beócia. Só depois seguiremos para a Lacônia.

- Ótimo, estou ansioso para voltar a Micenas. – disse Milo olhando o amigo nos olhos – Sabe o quanto preciso disso.

Ikki segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Não se preocupe, enquanto for leal a mim, terás tudo que precisar. Agora precisamos descansar, a viagem foi cansativa.

- Sim...

O príncipe subiria as escadas de pedra para seus aposentos quando Kanon o chamou.

- Príncipe...

Ele virou-se. O ex-ministro ponderou um pouco.

- Não acha arriscado manter cidadãos micênios aqui? – perguntou – Se eles contarem seus planos, logo uma tropa de teu pai nos esmagará, além disso, estou tão perto de Tebas que posso sentir o bafo do Saga em meu pescoço...

Ikki voltou a se aproximar do tebano. Durante o percurso até Balrun, Kanon lhe contara toda a história, a história de como fora traído pelo irmão a quem amava, e como sua cabeça estava a prêmio na Beócia. O príncipe de Micenas o convencera de que não haveria perigo enquanto seguisse com ele que exibia o estandarte da cidade lacônica. Kanon, então, se desfez da sua armadura, assim como fizeram seus soldados, e seguiu de volta a terra do seu algoz. Sabia que se Saga soubesse onde estava, logo uma comitiva de Tebas exigiria que Ikki o entregasse, ou atacaria o castelo.

- Achas que algum homem arriscaria me trair tendo a _saif _do Máscara da morte o vigiando? – riu o príncipe – Tranqüilize-se, tebano, Micenas não saberá, por enquanto, dos meus propósitos.

- Confio em ti, meu rei... – Kanon falou, e Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Rei? Mudaste de pátria agora, ministro de Tebas?

- Sim, hoje sou um cidadão _Balro_, e tu és agora, rei de Balrun e será o rei da Cália. – declarou o tebano – E eu, espero que me aceite como seu primeiro ministro. Todo reino precisa de um.

Ikki o encarou, percebia que Kanon era um homem ambicioso e astuto, mas não podia negar que simpatizara por ele, talvez, porque o ódio que o jovem de Tebas sentisse fosse por demais próximo ao seu próprio ódio.

- Então que seja, primeiro ministro Kanon. – aceitou o novo rei - Hoje nasce um reino sob meu comando. – mirou Milo – E já tenho o primeiro ministro e também um ministro de guerra. Aceitas o cargo, Milo Alacreu?

O general sorriu e se inclinou em reverência.

- Será uma honra, meu senhor.

- Sim, mas aqui em Balrun, prefiro pensar que não há senhores, somos todos, antes de qualquer coisa, irmãos. - assentiu com a cabeça o novo monarca – Kanon, escolha alguns homens, vá até as vilas que fazem parte de Balrun e encontre bons ferreiros. Precisamos forjar as armas e armaduras do nosso exército. Quero que todas as que possuem o símbolo de Micenas sejam queimadas e transformadas na armadura do novo reino de Balrun.

- Sim, meu rei. – Kanon prestou reverência e saiu. Milo mirou o amigo, confuso.

- Não mais exibiremos o leão em nossas armaduras? – perguntou, pois sabia quanto o príncipe gostava do leão rugindo, símbolo máximo do eficaz exército micênico.

- Não, a partir de hoje, como disse, Balrun não é mais uma cidadela Micênica, Milo.

- E qual será nosso símbolo?

Ikki sorriu da forma maligna que passara a sorrir nos últimos tempos.

- Nosso símbolo não poderia ser outro, teria que ser algo eterno, hostil e solitário. O símbolo de Balrun e brevemente de toda a Beócia será a fênix.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando, gostando, deixando críticas, sugestões, elogios. Obrigada mesmo, tudo isso me incentiva muito a continuar. Não posso negar que estou amando escrever essa história dramática e fantasiosa, acho até que talvez por isso ela tenha crescido tanto.

Vagabod, Amamiya f, Danieru, Izabel, faith, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Arcueid, milaangelica, Kate-chan.

Queridos, vocês são meu combustível!

Perdoem a Sion se ela demorar de responder as reviews e por estar atrasando as postagem, é que a vida real chamou legal (até rimou), então tenho que ir devagar com as fics. Mas, juro que nenhuma está abandonada, todas estão com capítulo em andamento e tem coisa nova chegando também.

Beijos afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	11. Irmãos de sangue

**Irmãos de sangue**

**Capítulo 11**

Em pouco mais de uma semana, Balrun se tornou um reino, e sua rápida ascensão, algo místico. Aldeões de todas as partes da Beócia chegavam ao castelo, pedindo abrigo em troca da proteção do príncipe de Micenas, agora rei de Balrun. Kanon, o todo poderoso primeiro ministro, possuía uma liderança natural e era quem de fato acomodava cada servo em suas funções. Máscara da Morte se encarregou de supervisionar as construções ao redor do castelo, o alojamento militar, ampliar os estábulos e fazer a ferraria. Os companheiros então descobriram que o jovem Tamudaei possuía um amplo e complexo conhecimento de engenharia.

Ficou a cargo de Milo selecionar e treinar os candidatos ao exército de Balrun, tendo como auxiliares, seus competentes comandados do batalhão sagrado, agora, de Balrun. O escorpiano escolheu cinco generais, dentre seus duzentos soldados leais, e cada um deles treinaria os aspirantes em uma modalidade de guerra. Eram eles: Cassandro, Fileu, Ábaris, Aeron e Turin, todos fieis tenentes do general Alacreu. O ministro deixara claro que ao final dos treinamentos, seria feito um teste para saber quem tinha condições de pertencer ao exército, os que fossem reprovados, poderiam permanecer em Balrun como servos até que tivessem capacidade de servir como guerreiro.

Tanto Milo quanto Kanon ganharam gabinetes particulares. Ikki, o rei, decidiu que nenhuma decisão seria tomada de forma autocrática. Seriam sempre, Kanon, Milo e ele a tomarem as decisões pertinentes ao reino, mas sua palavra seria a final. Kanon se encarregaria das questões políticas e diplomáticas, Milo das questões militares, e ele, Ikki, aprovaria ou não as decisões dos seus ministros, sendo o governante supremo de Balrun.

Depois de uma semana, os estandartes e bandeiras do novo reino ficaram prontos, assim como o arsenal bélico, graças à chegada de um competente ferreiro. Aldebaran chegara a Balrun depois de ter sido expulso de sua aldeia na Plateia por causa de um romance com uma jovem cortesã, e estava em busca de um novo lar, sendo prontamente aceito nas muralhas da fortaleza beótica. Graças a ele, as armaduras foram forjadas de modo que fossem resistentes e leves, defendendo com perfeição os órgãos vitais dos soldados, já que elas ocupariam apenas o tórax dos mesmos.

Os três, Ikki, Milo e Kanon, miraram extasiados, talvez, emocionados, quando a fênix negra no manto vermelho foi erguida na torre mais alta da fortaleza Balrun. Sorriram, satisfeitos com mais aquela vitória de perseverança. E foi no pôr-do-sol desse mesmo dia que os três também avistaram um estandarte micênio brilhar contra os raios pálidos do crepúsculo eubeio.

O ministro de guerra desceu as escadas e agrupou soldados e generais na entrada do castelo, enquanto o estandarte se aproximava.

- É apenas um homem. – disse Ikki que se posicionou ao lado de Milo no portão principal – Deve ser um mensageiro.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Kanon – Não podemos deixar que Micenas saiba do que estamos fazendo aqui, não nesse momento.

- Ele não voltará a Micenas, Kanon. – declarou o rei – Fique tranqüilo.

Milo estreitou os olhos contra a luz alaranjada do sol grego. Seu coração se alegrou e um lindo sorriso tomou conta do seu cenho.

- Ikki...

- Já vi, Milo... – Interrompeu o rei que então, fez o que era raro desde que deixou Micenas, sorriu.

O jovem que montava um cavalo branco e levava o estandarte da cidade lacônica sorriu quando conseguiu vislumbrar os que o esperavam ao portão da grande muralha de pedra. Seus cabelos longos bailavam com a brisa do fim de tarde, seu semblante era calmo, a mão, que guiava a rédea do cavalo, firme. Parou a alguns metros do portão, e desmontou do animal, cravando o estandarte no solo.

Caminhou até o rei, com uma expressão séria. Seus olhos verdes encarando os azul escuro, profundamente.

- Fiz o que me ordenou, meu general. – prestou reverência.

- Não! – Ikki sorriu e se aproximou mais dele – Fizeste o que lhe pedi, meu amigo.

Abraçaram-se. Milo riu alto satisfeito e emocionado. Dispensou os soldados e abraçou o príncipe e o general Shiryu Drakon, ex-tenente do batalhão sagrado de Micenas, sabendo que, agora, seria ele seu primeiro general.

Shiryu foi apresentado a Kanon e posto a par de todos os planos do novo monarca. Milo logo informou que seria ele o novo comandante das tropas, dizendo que o mais jovem não poderia pensar em recusar o cargo. O escorpiano mostrou os mapas que estava traçando para o futuro ataque a Plateia.

- Vocês não acham que é muito cedo? – indagou o ponderado libriano – Como vocês mesmo me disseram, o exército não está pronto.

- Kanon mandou espiões a Plateia. – explicou Milo – O exército deles é fraco, e nós temos os duzentos melhores guerreiros que a Grécia já viu, não falharemos, Shiryu.

- Confio em você, Milo, mas que sentido há em tudo isso pra você? – o mais jovem perguntou – Sei o que tem para o Ikki, ele quer glória, quer seu nome ecoando pela eternidade. Sempre quis, mesmo antes dos problemas em Micenas, ele sempre disse que seu nome ficaria na eternidade.

- Isso é para vingar a morte da Esmeralda... – insistiu Milo.

- Há muito que isso deixou de ser por amor, agora é uma disputa pessoal entre dois homens. O Ikki sempre foi ambicioso, ele quer glória.

- Qual guerreiro não deseja isso? – indagou o loiro – Você não gostaria de ser lembrado por seus feitos militares, meu amigo?

- Sim, claro que sim, mas o Ikki coloca isso ao nível da obsessão.

- E você coloca a sua dedicação a ele no mesmo nível. – Milo encarou os olhos verdes do amigo – Poucos soldados desertariam por seu general.

- Duzentos desertaram por você, Alacreu. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Milo sorriu também.

- Meu charme sempre foi irresistível. – brincou, mas depois ficou sério, corou e baixou o olhar – Dei-me notícia de como ficaram as coisas em Micenas...

Shiryu sorriu.

- Aparentemente o Camus está bem, general – retorquiu mantendo o sorriso – O veneno do Radamanthys não é tão poderoso a ponto de fazer o rei duvidar daquele que foi seu escudeiro e que lhe salvou a vida por diversas vezes. Embora, agora, o primeiro ministro tivesse razão, não é verdade?

- Isso ninguém nunca saberá... – respondeu o loiro tranquilamente e se ergueu de onde estava – Bem, primeiro general de Balrun, vamos agora conhecer suas acomodações e seu exército.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negro fez o mesmo.

- Só uma coisa. – tornou o loiro – Livre-se dessa armadura, a levarei para o ferreiro transformá-la.

- Sim, já vi o novo símbolo, a fênix, o Ikki sempre gostou da simbologia do pássaro imortal.

- Sim, imortal como ele deseja ser. – riu Milo – Um nome a ecoar na eternidade.

Os dois saíram em direção ao alojamento militar.

-OOO-

O rei mirava os últimos raios vermelhos afundando no mar escuro, o mar da cor de seus olhos. Kanon se postou ao seu lado, os olhos mirando o mesmo local.

- Amanhã. – disse o rei. O rosto endurecido se tornando ainda mais sombrio com o cair da noite.

- Sim, meu senhor. – respondeu o primeiro ministro – Permita-me acompanhar o exército. Sou um guerreiro, sabes bem disso.

O rei se voltou para mirar os olhos verdes do tebano.

- Não posso expô-lo dessa forma. Não é o momento do seu irmão saber onde está, entenda.

- Sim, entendo e aceito, meu rei. – respondeu Kanon.

Ikki ergueu a mão e segurou o ombro do ministro.

- Venha com as tropas até Plateia, deixarei que participe desse combate, mas quanto a Téspis, prefiro que volte a Balrun, é um local muito próximo de Tebas, e não desejo arriscá-lo.

- Ikki, há algo que não contei. – Kanon resignou-se, e o rei o encarou desconfiado – Saga, meu irmão mais velho...

- O que tem?

- Ele é mais velho que eu por apenas alguns segundos. Somos gêmeos, idênticos.

Ikki assentiu.

- Mais um motivo para que não vá a Téspis, será fácil as tropas tebanas reconhecê-lo.

- Compreendo. – aceitou o geminiano – Então, amanhã estaremos em Plateia para tomá-la?

- Sim, primeiro solicitaremos que se entreguem, caso recusem, tomaremos a força. – falou Ikki e se afastou – Esteja preparado.

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o rei se retirava, pensava que brevemente teria que enfrentar e matar Saga; seu coração se angustiava ao pensar naquilo; mataria quem mais amava, mas não seria capaz de perdoar.

-OOO-

A tenda estava na penumbra quando Shaka abriu os olhos, ao se ver preso sob o corpo de outra pessoa. O príncipe de Avalon lutou para se libertar, desesperado, mas não conseguia contra a força titânica das mãos que o seguravam. Somente os olhos flamejantes era o que enxergava na escuridão.

- Quem é você? – perguntou aterrado.

- Eu sou as garras da noite, a fera na escuridão. Você agora me pertence!

- Não! – Shaka gritou e se ergueu sobressaltado com o pesadelo. O coração disparado, e o corpo pingando de suor; tremia de comoção.

- Shaka, o que foi? – Afrodite também se sentou na cama – O que você sonhou?

- Eu não sei, Dite, não sei, as imagens são muito confusas, por Calliech! Parece que estou a anos de distância de ser um rei mago de Avalon. Enquanto estiver com essas pulseiras mágicas, nunca conseguirei descobrir o que o universo tanto tenta me avisar.

- Vê como a noite está escura? – perguntou Afrodite mirando o céu pela entrada da tenda – Logo cortaremos a Beócia, e não sei por que, mas sinto uma sensação muito estranha, como se uma fera nos espreitasse a cada passo.

- Eu também, Dite, se pudesse, não atravessaria essas terras.

- Temos que deixar de ser bobos! – reclamou o lorde Lizen – Não corremos perigo, não há em terras gregas pessoas que detenham nosso poder.

Shaka sorriu com ironia e ergueu a mão, de forma que a algema reluziu a luz da tocha.

- Não seja pessimista! – Afrodite abraçou o amigo – Logo estaremos livres disso, tenha certeza! Dagda e Angus nos protegem como descendentes da linhagem sagrada e imortal de Avalon.

O mais jovem sorriu.

- Espero que assim como nossos ancestrais possamos alcançar os 500 anos.

- Alcançaremos sim. – Afrodite escondeu uma lágrima que desceu por seu rosto. Seu coração estava apertado, mas não queria deixar o amo ainda mais aflito.

Shaka sentiu as batidas do próprio coração e ela lhe pareceu uma melodia sorumbática. Apertou mais Afrodite nos braços enquanto ouvia os trovões que explodiam na noite escura.

-OOO-

Em Micenas, o príncipe prisioneiro, depois de solicitar uma audiência, foi recebido pela rainha em seu gabinete. Jocasta mirou o rosto sério do filho mais novo e seu coração se apertou. Algo gritou dentro de si.

- Shun...

- Mentirosa! – Acusou o rapaz com uma voz fria, seus olhos cheios de tristeza e decepção – Mentiu a vida toda, a minha vida toda!

- Shun, filho, preste atenção... – a bela mulher tentou se aproximar, mas o prisioneiro fugiu.

- Não me toque, não tente se explicar, você não tinha esse direito, você não tinha o direito de me enganar dessa forma! – bradou o príncipe transido de dor – Por que, mãe? Por quê?

- Para protegê-lo!

- Proteger-me? – repetiu o garoto – Compreendo. Mas por que traiu seu esposo? Por que traiu seu rei?

Jocasta emudeceu. Não havia resposta para aquilo. Não havia como explicar o motivo que a levara a sucumbir ao seu amor de juventude e a trair aquele que a fez rainha.

- Amor. – murmurou a rainha.

- Não me diga que foi por amor! – reclamou Shun – O amor não é leviano! Não é traidor!

- E também não respeita convenções e nem regras. – Jocasta encarou o filho firmemente – Quem pensa que é para vir aqui e me julgar? Não és tu, príncipe de Micenas, a fugir das convenções e amar quem não deveria?

O rapaz ruborizou e baixou o olhar. Jocasta se aproximou e segurou-o pelos ombros.

- Shun, não é momento para acusações, preciso saber como soube dessa história? – Jocasta de forma inconsciente já sabia a resposta, mas precisava se certificar.

- Radamanthys. – sussurrou o príncipe – Ele sabe, ele me ameaçou e ele matará o rei...

A rainha arregalou os olhos verdes. Fitou o rosto angustiado do filho, tão parecido com o seu, o segurando entre as mãos.

- Precisamos de ajuda...

- Não podemos confiar em ninguém, mãe. O castelo está cheio de espiões de Radamanthys.

- Há alguém em que podemos confiar. – falou Jocasta – O ministro Camus.

- O Camus é o braço direito do rei! – interrompeu o jovem príncipe – Ele nunca o trairia, nunca! Ele... ele contará tudo...

- Não, ele não fará isso. Ele já conhece essa história, Shun. – confessou a rainha – Aliás, graças a ele, você está vivo.

Shun arregalou os olhos.

- Por quê?

- Quando tudo aconteceu. Quando me reencontrei com o Shion, seu pai, depois de três anos longe de Avalon e...Bem, fui fraca, meu coração ainda batia forte por ele naquela época, embora, sempre tenha amado Edgar.

- Sim, mas o que o Camus tem a ver com essa história?

- O Camus impediu que o Edgar me matasse. – Jocasta suspirou cansada – Ele mentiu para me salvar. Disse que não havia ninguém comigo naquela noite. Foi logo após a festa de Elêusis e, embora as palavras do Camus não tivessem convencido Edgar, foram suficientes para evitar minha morte ou exílio.

Shun piscou confuso, estava se sentindo acuado e enxergando complôs por todos os lados.

- Mãe, eu... – Shun hesitou - Eu possuo poderes de feiticeiro...

- Eu sei, filho. – Jocasta suspirou – Sempre fiz de tudo para que eles não se revelassem, mas... agora não há mais como...

- Preciso saber o que fazer, mãe, Radamanthys tem um documento em que lhe passo o direito ao trono de Micenas. Ele tentará matar o rei.

Os olhos verdes de Jocasta se arregalaram.

- Shun...

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, preciso impedir o mal que fiz! – o príncipe estava terrivelmente perturbado – Mas se fizer algo contra ele, ele prometeu revelar toda essa verdade a Edgar...

- Precisamos de ajuda e só há alguém em Micenas que podemos confiar nesse momento. O ministro Camus.

-OOO-

Na noite chuvosa, Plateia dormia inocente enquanto era cercada pelo grupo de poderosos guerreiros. Um novo e poderoso exército tinha planos de conquistar a Beócia. Seus valentes soldados vestiam armaduras tão duramente forjadas que o metal se tornava negro. O emblema da fênix incandescente aparecia em seus peitos e eram gravados num dos lados do rosto em tinta também negra, causando horror a todos que passavam.

A frente do batalhão, formando uma vanguarda de elite, estavam Ikki, o rei, Kanon, o primeiro ministro de Balrun, Milo, o ministro de guerra, Shiryu o primeiro general e Máscara da Morte, o Tamudaei, assassino a serviço do novo reino.

Geralmente, a elite militar fica na retaguarda, enquanto os soldados atacam. Mas não nesse caso. O clã de poderosos guerreiros queria verdadeiramente liderar a tomada da Plateia, como marco ao glorioso império que construiriam.

A tomada da cidade foi feita com galopes furiosos, espadas e lanças. O pequeno e precário exército Plateu, mesmo mais numeroso, não conseguiu deter aqueles que já foram chamados de sagrados. Assim, a horda liderada por Ikki invadiu luzindo como suas espadas a cidade beótica. O exército inimigo, ainda atordoado com a invasão, utilizou de toda sua força para evitar a tomada da cidade, em vão.

_And if you're taking a walk through_

_the garden of life_

_What do you think you'd expect you_

_would see?_

_Just like a mirror reflecting the_

_moves of your life_

_And in the river reflections of me_

_Se você está caminhando pelo_

_Jardim da vida_

_O que você pensa que verá?_

_Somente um espelho refletindo os_

_Movimentos de sua vida_

_E no rio reflexos meus_

Em quanto sua espada rasgava os inimigos e molhavam de sangue as ruas e vielas de Plateia, e o coro lamentoso se unia aos gritos de desespero. Ikki pensava em Esmeralda e no filho que teriam, na vida que teriam, se Edgar não resolvesse tirar-lhe tudo. Tais pensamentos aumentavam seu ódio ao ponto máximo e fazia com que visse em cada rosto Plateu a imagem hedionda do rei de Micenas.

_Just for a second a glimpse of my_

_father I see_

_And in a movement he beckons to me_

_And in a moment the memories are all_

_that remain_

_And all the wounds are reopening again_

_Só um segundo e vejo meu_

_Pai de relance_

_E num movimento ele acena pra mim_

_E num momento as memórias são tudo que_

_Permanece_

_E todas as feridas se abrem novamente_

O rei de Balrun era o mestre do combate corpo a corpo, mestre da espada curta e da lança; dizia-se que nunca, desde os treinamentos nas arenas da infância, Ikki foi derrotado; e que nenhum homem era capaz de fazer tal proeza. O jovem micênio acreditava piamente na história mitológica de que era um descendente direto de Zeus, assim como todo o seu povo. Ikki se considerava um semideus.

Estava em luta com três soldados plateus, quando sentiu algo zunir atrás de si, desviando por pouco de uma lança; isso seria suficiente, para um dos soldados com quem lutava aproveitar-se da situação e deferir-lhe um golpe mortal que lhe rasgaria o pescoço desprotegido. Seria, pois o seu primeiro ministro e agora amigo, percebendo a movimentação, chegou a tempo e decepou a cabeça do soldado. O sangue do homem morto esguichou no rosto de ambos, e eles se miraram nos olhos; ofegantes, tensos...

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

- Mais cuidado, garoto! – a voz forte de Kanon disse para o rei, sem esconder o tom amigável; fraternal – Aquela bosta de fortaleza ainda precisará de um rei!

Ikki sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto eles voltavam para o centro da batalha. Shiryu, Milo e Máscara da Morte formavam uma _parede_ militar impecável. Ombro a ombro como estavam e hábeis como eram, eles tornavam a vantagem numérica dos Plateus em nada.

Aguerridos como jaguares na escuridão, a tropa infalível de Balrun dizimava cada vida da pobre cidade, sem nenhum remorso.

Cada rosto da vanguarda invasora buscava sua própria libertação. Vingança, amor, dever, ódio. Motivos diferentes, desejos intensamente iguais.

_And as you look all around at the_

_world in dismay_

_What do you see, do you think we_

_have learned_

_Not if you're taking a look at the_

_war-torn affray_

_Out in the streets where the babies_

_are burned_

_E conforme você olha ao redor o_

_Mundo em horror_

_O que você vê, você pensa que nós_

_Aprendemos_

_Não se você estiver olhando a_

_Guerra tumultuosa_

_Fora nas ruas onde bebês_

_São queimados_

Fogo, lamento, dor, gritos de desespero. Quando a horda de assassinos viu o último soldado inimigo cair, e sua muralha finalmente ser alcançada, os olhos de seus comandantes se voltaram para o horror bélico do qual foram responsáveis. Corpos destroçados, membros arrancados, sague correndo como rio pelas calçadas de pedras; gritos de ódio e por piedade...

Os olhos escuros e desesperados do príncipe mirou o espetáculo de horror, aquelas imagens, aqueles rostos o perseguiriam pelo resto de sua existência.

_There are times when I feel I'm afraid_

_for the world_

_There are times I'm ashamed of us all_

_When you're floating on all the_

_emotion you feel_

_And reflecting the good and the bad_

_Há horas que eu sinto medo_

_Pelo mundo_

_Há horas que eu me sinto envergonhado por todos nós_

_Quando se está pairando sobre todas as emoções que sente_

_Refletindo o bem e o mal_

Gritou; pedindo aos céus que o ódio que sentia conseguisse livrá-lo de todas aquelas manchas, toda aquela culpa. E parece que Ares o ouvia sempre, sim, assim como Kanon o jovem Micênio cultuava o deus da guerra; o deus mais desprezado pelas cidades gregas. Era de Ares que acreditava vir seu ódio, e era nele e em Zeus que precisava se apoiar quando o desespero crecia.

Sangue, fantasmas, solidão...

O rei vencedor, vencido pela dor, dobrou os joelhos e se apoiou na espada. Vencido pelo horror que é qualquer guerra mesmo para aqueles que lutam.

De repente, enxergou uma mão estendida, uma mão calejada, uma mão tão suja de sangue quanto a sua. Ergueu os olhos encontrando outros tão azuis quanto os seus, mas eles eram frios, tristes e resignados, não desesperados.

- Venha, Ikki... – Máscara da Morte continuou com a mão estendida, enquanto o rei o olhava – Posso chamá-lo assim, não? Agora somos irmãos de sangue...

Ikki aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida. Ergueu-se ainda mirando o árabe, percebendo a fagulha encandescente em seus olhos e o sorriso sádico que escapava dos seus lábios. Sim, ele gostava de matar; sim ele era um assassino que se deliciava com o cheiro de sangue; sim, ele agora era seu irmão...

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

Milo se aproximou com um sorriso vitorioso. Seu rosto bonito como do deus Apolo estava respingado pelo sangue dos inimigos. Porém, naquele momento, Apolo estava bem longe dali, quem ali estava era Ares e sua sede de sangue.

- O rei se entregou. – informou o ministro de guerra – O que fazemos com ele?

- Não fazemos prisioneiros e nem escravos. Essa será uma regra de Balrun. – disse Ikki e sua voz soou cansada – Se ele quiser, pode permanecer na cidade, no castelo, como um ministro meu, vigiado por meus soldados, caso não queira, pode partir com sua família.

- Sim. – assentiu Milo e encarou o amigo, pondo a mão em seu ombro – Vamos pra casa. Como combinado, Cassandro e sua frota serão os responsáveis por Plateia a partir de agora. Nós voltaremos a Balrun, e vitoriosos!

- Vitoriosos? – Shiryu se aproximou e mirou com tristeza a carnificina ao redor dele e dos amigos – Será?

_Will we ever know what the answer_

_to life really is?_

_Can you really tell me what life is?_

_Maybe all the things that you know_

_that are precious to you_

_Could be swept away by fate's_

_own hand_

_Nós algum dia saberemos qual a resposta_

_Para o que a vida realmente é?_

_Você pode me dizer o que a vida realmente é?_

_Talvez todas coisas que você sabe_

_Que são preciosas para você_

_Poderiam ser varridas pelas_

_Mãos do destino_

Não houve resposta, ao menos não dos homens, mas, talvez, os deuses ouvissem o lamento daqueles corações partidos, e enviou uma torrencial chuva, como que para lavar o sangue das ruas daquela cidade perdida e sitiada.

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_We're blood brothers_

_Nós somos irmãos __de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

_Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

- Vamos partir. – disse o rei – Deixe que Cassandro e seus homens tomem conta de tudo aqui. Amanhã discutiremos o futuro de Plateia. Marchemos para Téspis. Kanon, volte a Balrun como o combinado.

- Sim, meu rei! – o ministro respondeu e disparou de volta a fortaleza.

Os demais montaram, cada qual, em seu cavalo e começaram a cavalgada noturna, que os levariam a Téspis, caso o destino não interferisse.

Não muito longe dali, Shaka escutava os trovões como o anúncio de um grande mal. A chuva forte que caía foi recebida por ele enquanto abria os braços e invocava os deuses de Avalon que, ao que parecia, não o ouviam mais.

O mago sentiu o vazio de a solidão bater em seu corpo como as chicotadas do vento e da chuva. Prenúncio de uma dor que não compreendia.

_When you think that we've used_

_all our chances_

_And the chance to make_

_everything right_

_Keep on making the same_

_old mistakes_

_Makes untipping the balance so easy_

_When we're living our lives on_

_the edge_

_Say a prayer on the book of the dead_

_Quando você pensa que nós já usamos todas as_

_Nossas chances_

_E a chance de fazer a coisa certa_

_E continuamos cometendo os mesmos_

_Velhos erros_

_Solte-se num balanço tão fácil_

_Quando vivemos nossas vidas em_

_Um fio_

_Faça uma oração ao livro dos mortos_

Molhado até os ossos, observou que numa imensa tenda que Ariek armava, alguns dos escravos se arrumavam e sorriam mais que deveriam. O cigano lhe informara que faria uma grande festa naquela noite. Deveria se entristecer com a chuva. Pensava o jovem de Avalon. Afrodite passeava entre os músicos, sorrindo e conversando, animado também com a possibilidade da festa.

Shaka não, seu coração estava terrivelmente angustiado.

- Shaka! – o lorde de Lizen correu até ele – Venha, o Ariek chamou músicos!

- Não acha isso estranho? Estamos no meio de uma viaje longa e cansativa, e ele quer festejar o quê? – perguntou o príncipe.

Afrodite riu e o abraçou.

- Ah, meu amigo, meu irmão, pare de se preocupar, não sabemos qual futuro nos aguarda, vamos nos divertir um pouco.

O mais velho saiu arrastando o mais novo, pensava que a vida era curta, mas divertida, e que mesmo que a situação de ambos não fosse das melhores, precisava manter-se alegre e animar seu senhor que parecia cada vez mais melancólico.

Shaka por sua vez, sentia que em breve, algo muito importante aconteceria.

_And if you're taking a walk through_

_the garden of life_

_Se você está caminhando através_

_Do jardim da vida..._

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Finalmente no próximo capítulo o cataclisma kármico. Ikki e Shaka se encontrarão, promessa de Sion!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, a música é Blood Brothers do Iron Maiden, banda que adoro e essa achei muito especial para o capítulo.**

**Abraços mais que especial a todos os meus leitores, em particular os que perdem um tempinho deixando review.**

**Rain of Blood,** **faith, Jukie, milaangelica, saorikido, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi,** **Kao-san,** **Arcueid, Kate-chan, Amamiya fã…**

**E todos que estão acompanhado, mesmo aqueles que não tiveram tempo de deixar review.**

**Abraços mais que afetuosos!**

**Sion Neblina**


	12. O cataclismo Kármico

**O Cataclismo Kármico**

**Capítulo 12**

**Notas iniciais: Dark lemon/Violência**

**-OOO-**

A chuva parou. A floresta silenciosa passou a emanar vida com o crepitar das fogueiras e a música que era espalhada por harpas e aulos, se juntando a vários outros instrumentos daquele grupo mutiétnico.

Shaka, ainda tendo a roupa molhada, observava a arrumação das mesas, e o banquete que fora preparado, com uma curiosidade e uma apreensão estranha. Todos os escravos foram arrumados, maquiados e perfumados, e transitavam com leveza pela grande tenda. Tudo ali cheirava a luxúria e isso lhe levou uma sensação ruim.

- Shaka! Vá trocar essa roupa, desse jeito pode pegar uma febre! – reclamou Ariadne, mas o loiro percebeu que a jovem egípcia levava no rosto um lindo sorriso.

- O que está acontecendo?

- É uma festa! Acho que hoje eu...

- Você o quê?

- Bem, eu avisei que o Ariek havia convidado alguns nobres para um leilão...

Shaka franziu o cenho, era ingênuo, mas não era tolo, sabia agora, que estava numa caravana de escravos, então, logo sabia do que se tratava o leilão de Ariek.

- E você fica feliz com isso?

- Claro que sim, se minha amada deusa Isis for bondosa, saio daqui pelas mãos de um belo nobre. – disse a moça – E você deveria se arrumar também.

- Eu? Nem pensar, eu não farei parte desse leilão! – reclamou o príncipe – Onde está o Afrodite?

- Está com o Ariek. – respondeu Ariadne, e o príncipe se afastou entre os vários véus das tendas, a procura do amigo. O encontrou conversando animadamente com o gordo cigano.

- Ariek, - começou o virginiano com autoridade. O homem sorriu admirando o porte altivo do garoto; sim, eram peças raras.

- Sim, meu príncipe, o que deseja? – fez uma reverência afetada, que levou uma expressão de asco ao rosto de Shaka. Nos últimos tempos o loiro, sem saber muito bem porque, adquirira certa repulsa pelo cigano.

- Ariadne me disse que você fará um leilão hoje.

- Sim, mas fique tranqüilo, nobre senhor, tu e Afrodite não farão parte dele. – explicou o cigano. Claro! Tinha planos muito maiores para eles.

- Mesmo assim, não me agrada saber que meus amigos serão vendidos! Isso... isso é imoral! – reclamou Shaka.

Ariek riu, estava perdendo a paciência com aquele garoto arrogante que ainda se julgava um príncipe feiticeiro de Avalon, mesmo seus poderes estando nas mãos do cigano. Tentava não revelar aos jovens qual eram as reais condições deles, para, assim, evitar uma tentativa de fuga, mas o tal _lírio branco_ estava passando dos limites com seu temperamento mimado.

- Se não reparou, Shaka, estás muito distante da moral inquebrantável de Avalon e aqui em meu harém, sou eu que faço as regras, entendeu?

- Mas não é correto vender pessoas! – irritou-se o loiro.

- Não me diga o que é correto! – Ariek lançou um olhar ameaçador ao jovem - Estou sendo bondoso e paciente com você, garoto insolente, mas tudo tem limite.

Afrodite que ouvia tudo calado até então, se aproximou do amo e o pegou pelo braço.

- Venha, Shaka, não podemos fazer nada. – disse lançando um olhar raivoso para Ariek.

- Mas, Dite, isso é errado! – continuou a protestar o príncipe, enquanto era tirado da tenda do cigano pelo amigo.

- Shaka, não o provoque assim! – pediu Afrodite – Temos que agradecer a ele por ter nos deixado ficar aqui! Imagine o que faríamos sozinhos nessas terras bárbaras?

- Não posso compactuar com coisas desses tipo! – continuou Shaka – Posso estar distante de Avalon, mas ainda sou um nobre da corte de Brindhen, foi onde nasci, cresci, e de lá são meus valores. Preciso fazer alguma coisa!

- Eu sou um nobre de Lizen, e minha função é proteger a família real de Avalon. Então, meu dever é protegê-lo, nobre de Brindhen, mesmo indo contra sua vontade.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente. Sabia que não adiantava brigar com Afrodite. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão.

- Pense pelo lado bom. – sorriu o pisciano para quebrar o clima pesado entre ele e o amigo – Eles estão felizes. Na verdade, estão com esperança de escapar de Ariek, que é um tirano, para as mãos de alguém melhor.

- Tomara que isso aconteça, Dite. Você tem razão, nada é pior que ficar com o Ariek.

- Isso mesmo! Agora vamos trocar essas roupas e tentar nos divertir com a música.

O lorde de Lizen arrastou o príncipe para dentro da tenda. Pensava que, se não tinham o que comemorar, ao menos, deveriam tentar se divertir com aquela festa.

-OOO-

A pequena tropa que escoltava o rei e seus ministros e generais para Téspis seguia num galopar constante e silencioso pela Cália. Kanon já estava a caminho de Balrun e cuidaria das questões civis e diplomáticas, embora tivesse bem mais vontade de se manter na frente de guerra. Plateia, conquistada, seria agora um posto militar do novo reino, assim como Ikki esperava que fosse Téspis e Tebas, futuramente.

Adentraram a densa floresta que cercava a Cália. Estavam há alguns quilômetros de Balrun, mas o plano era seguir e sitiar Téspis, antes que a notícia da tomada da Plateia se espalhasse. Contudo, algo estranho e curioso fez a marcha assassina parar.

Ikki parou ao escutar música e dança que vinha de um bosque e ver o clarão das fogueiras. Parecia uma festa. Os militares pararam com o rei e prestaram atenção ao que acontecia. O monarca pensou um pouco. Estavam cansados, todos sem exceção. Uma marcha a Téspis talvez não fosse à melhor coisa a fazer. Só chegariam à cidade ao amanhecer e poderia deixar exposto demais seu exército. Prestou atenção à música por um tempo, e seu coração cheio de ódio se alegrou temporariamente. Também achava justo dar um bálsamo a seus soldados depois da dura peleja, mesmo não tendo perdido nenhum homem e não haver nenhum ferido gravemente. Havia poucos guerreiros capazes de resistir ao sagrado batalhão de Balrun.

- Rapazes, que tal um pouco de diversão? Acho que depois de tão cansativa empresa, merecemos. – propôs o rei, sendo logo aclamado pelos soldados.

- Ikki, não mais iremos a Téspis? – perguntou Shiryu preocupado.

- Não, acho que nos precipitamos. Voltemos a Balrun e vamos organizar melhor a tomada de Téspis, ela está muito próxima a Tebas, não quero falhas.

- Ikki tem razão, Shiryu. – concordou Milo – Vamos nos reagrupar em Balrun, deixemos Téspis para outro anoitecer, se marcharmos agora, chegaremos lá com os raios do sol. Não é uma boa ideia.

- Concordo. – disse o general.

O rei seguiu a frente, montado em seu corcel negro. As fogueiras iluminavam o acampamento, e alguns músicos cantavam e tocavam, enquanto outros homens bebiam vinho em taças de bronze. Era uma caravana de escravos, meretrizes e eunucos, Ikki não teve dúvida, mas estranhou a movimentação excessiva do local.

O rei ficou um tempo com seu silencioso batalhão oculto entre as árvores. Eram soldados tão bem treinados que ninguém no acampamento notou-lhes a presença.

Os olhos azuis da cor da noite do rei se desviaram para um local especifico o que fez todos os soldados e generais seguir-lhe o olhar. Dois rapazes de pele clara e cabelos loiros vagavam melancólicos entre os demais; a aparência angelical dos mesmos era um contraste ao clima de erotismo indisfarçáveis da caravana.

- Quem serão? – perguntou Máscara da Morte que estava à esquerda do rei e conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de lugar, logo percebendo o contraste entre a caravana e os jovens de Avalon.

- É uma caravana de escravo, concubinas e eunucos, vamos nos aproximar. Não há perigo. – falou Ikki descendo do cavalo. Os demais fizeram o mesmo.

Entraram na festa, e o líder da caravana ficou assustado, mas tomando ciência de quem era aquele garoto, logo o reverenciou como monarca da terra em que estava.

- Perdão, senhor, peço licença para passar com minha caravana por sua linda província! Soube por vossos servos que estava em campanha – falou Ariek – Caso deseje, divirta-se conosco.

- Fique a vontade, - disse o rei secamente - Só desejo que presenteie meus homens com bebidas e dança, estão todos exaustos! – falou e se sentou à mesa da grande tenda, sendo logo servido de vinho, pelas servas da caravana.

Ikki examinou, com seus olhos de fênix, o local, percebendo que ali parecia se fazer grandes negócios. Vários nobres compravam escravos e concubinas e pagavam vultosas somas ao cigano gordo que era o dono dos escravos. Ikki não gostava de comerciantes de escravos, mas por seus soldados, faria um esforço para permanecer ali.

Afrodite e Shaka viram com assombro quando o local foi invadido pela força bélica de Balrun, mas depois, vendo a recepção cordial de Ariek, se tranqüilizaram e permaneceram juntos, meio afastados e receosos. Na verdade, estavam cansados de vagar de cidade em cidade, e Ariek ainda não cumprira com o prometido de encontrar quem os livrassem daquelas malditas pulseiras.

A seleta tropa de Balrun se espalhou pelo acampamento, e cada soldado escolheu a moça, ou rapaz que mais lhe agradou. O rei, porém, continuava sentado, agora, bebendo uma taça de vinho, servido por belas concubinas.

Os olhos de Ikki brincavam pelo local e passou pela figura etérea de Shaka. Por um momento, seus olhos se encontraram e ele se viu preso aquele azul profundo dos olhos do loiro, tão límpidos! Os olhos mais azuis que o rei já vira. O príncipe de Avalon havia se despido da pesada capa e usava agora apenas a calça branca fina e a túnica longa com o emblema da família real a qual pertencia. A noite na Beócia estava quente e ele se sentia estranho naquele lugar.

A troca de olhares entre os dois durou alguns segundos que foram suficientes para Shaka estremecer como se fosse cobiçado como presa, por um animal selvagem.

- Gostou dele, meu senhor? – Ariek chamou a atenção do rei para si, o forçando a desviar os olhos do príncipe de Avalon.

- Quem são os dois? São diferentes do restante do grupo. – perguntou Ikki com fingido desinteresse.

- Sim, eles são diferentes do grupo, muito novos e puros, se é que me entende. Posso fazer um bom preço pelos dois, para o senhor.

- Não compro escravos. – falou o mais jovem ainda mirando o rapaz que desviou o olhar do "soldado" e se sentou ao lado de alguns dançarinos – Mas, quem sabe uma noite?

- Bem, eles não estão aqui para isso. – negou Ariek – O senhor o terá se pagar o que peço.

- E quanto pede?

- Cinqüenta moedas de ouro por cada um...

- Só quero aquele... – apontou para Shaka – Mas é um preço muito alto, não acha?

Ariek analisou o homem a sua frente; não sabia ao certo se deveria contar quem eram aqueles jovens. Sim, cinqüenta moedas era um preço muito alto por uma noite, mas se o rei aceitasse, ganharia o dinheiro e ainda ficaria com o rapaz para ser seu escravo, assim, podendo usufruir dos seus poderes e sua beleza o quanto quisesse.

- Sim, é caro, mas como deve perceber, são peças raras. – Ariek sorriu – Não se arrependerá, poderoso rei.

- Quanto quer pelos dois?

- Quer comprá-los agora? – Ariek estranhou – Mas... como pode ver, são peças raras e muito valiosas... E o senhor disse que não comprava escravos...

- Quanto quer, cigano? Não me faça perder a paciência! – Ikki o mirou ameaçadoramente. Ariek tremeu, estava cercado por soldados, não podia negar-se a vender os rapazes, afinal, ele mesmo fizera a sugestão. Como fora imbecil! O que faria agora?

- Quinhentas moedas de ouro. – um preço absurdo, com certeza o rei desistiria.

- Eunucos caros, caros demais... – analisou Ikki – Por quê?

- São especiais, olhe para eles! Não notam quão maravilhosos são? – Ariek começou a suar frio, percebendo que estava em grande perigo.

Ikki se ergueu do banco onde até então esteve sentado.

- Preciso primeiro conhecer o que estou comprando. Permite-me? – indagou. Ariek não era tolo para proibir o rei da terra onde estava de tomar quem quer que fosse; sabia que isso seria muito perigoso, então, apesar de queimar de ódio por deixá-lo tocar a peça que ele ainda não havia comprado, não teve outra alternativa.

- Sim, só basta que me recompense com generosidade, meu amo... – concordou contrafeito.

Ikki pegou um saco de moedas e entregou a ele.

- Duzentas moedas. Caso ele me agrade, pago o restante. – informou.

Ariek engoliu em seco, não havia como recuar, ele provocara uma fera e agora seria obrigado a obedecê-la.

- Sim, senhor.

- Espero que valha a pena todo esse dinheiro por um mísero pórnoi! Se ele não for tão maravilhoso quanto diz, cortarei seu pescoço! – disse o rei, se afastando em direção a peça que o interessava em meio a tantas outras. Aproximou-se do rapaz que recuou assim que ele chegou perto.

- Olá, seu dono disse que deve me servir essa noite. – disse já segurando o braço do loiro.

Shaka o mirou assustado, depois puxou o braço, irritado.

- Não tenho dono, ele apenas me trouxe! E como se atreve a me tocar? – perguntou irritado, e Ikki riu, segurando mais uma vez o braço dele.

- Vamos, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, eunuco, e não passarei a noite toda o cortejando, então não faça jogos comigo, não careço deles. – informou.

Shaka, mais uma vez, se desvencilhou do braço forte que o segurava e mirou o homem, demonstrando todo o desprezo que possuía.

– O senhor não me incomode, não pretendo servir ninguém essa noite, muito menos a um... soldado qualquer! – falou cheio de desprezo, se soltando dos braços do rei, e ajeitando a própria túnica de maneira blasé – Gregos! – disse com arrogância – Bárbaros!

- O que disse? - a declaração do rapaz silenciou o acampamento. Os soldados se acercaram do rei. Shiryu e Milo trocaram um olhar apreensivo e baixaram a cabeça as balançando ao mesmo tempo. Sabiam que Ikki não engoliria aquela afronta, afinal, conheciam o monarca desde criança.

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu! – falou Afrodite se pondo entre os príncipes – Esse com quem falas sem nenhuma consideração é um...

- Cale-se, Dite! – pediu Shaka e arrastou o amigo pelo braço – Não revele nossa identidade a ele, deixe que resolvo isso.

- Mas, Shaka...

- Obedeça-me! – ordenou o virginiano e novamente voltou para frente de Ikki que parecia meio atônito com a audácia do rapaz.

Shaka suspirou e disse da forma mais indiferente possível:

- Quanto o senhor quer para me deixar em paz?

O rei de Balrun riu com escárnio.

- Um eunuco querendo me pagar, está brincando comigo? – Ikki já rangia os dentes de raiva, percebendo que todos os soldados do seu batalhão prestavam atenção; uns apreensivos e outros divertidos com a insolência do loiro. Aquilo não ficaria assim! Quem aquele pórnoi pensava que era?

- Não sou um eunuco e nem um _concubino_, e não o servirei nem essa noite e nem nunca, insolente soldado! És asqueroso! – cuspiu o príncipe e um mortal silêncio fez-se no acampamento nesse momento; parecia que até os bichos silenciaram.

Afrodite olhou o céu onde a lua começava a ser escondida por uma sombra. Um eclipse lunar...

Os olhos azuis de Ikki faiscaram, e Shiryu ficou em sobreaviso, temendo o pior. Ninguém nunca falara com o príncipe, agora rei, usando aqueles termos. Será que aquele rapaz era louco? Será que não sabia onde estava e nem a quem se dirigia?

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor, ele não sabe o que fala! – Ariek aproximou-se tremendo e se pondo entre eles – Shaka, está louco? Falas com o senhor dessas terras, ajoelhe-se e peça desculpa! – exigiu o cigano.

O loiro riu ironicamente, e o rei sentiu os pêlos do seu corpo se ouriçarem como de um felino raivoso com aquele risinho irônico.

- Ajoelhar-me? Diante desse moleque insolente? Nunca! Ele é quem deve aprender boas maneiras e não eu!

- Peça perdão ao rei agora! – exigiu o dono da caravana temendo que a vingança do sanguinário rei da Cália recaísse sobre si.

- Rei? Ele parece mais um gladiador e não pedirei perdão algum! – falou Shaka cheio de desprezo e começou a caminhar de volta a carroça – E quanto a você, Ariek, eu lhe dei meu dinheiro, então nada mais justo do que me proteja, certo? Dormirei agora, e mantenha esse rapaz bem longe de mim! Servi-lo? Onde já se viu!

Falava o príncipe de Avalon enquanto voltava a sua tenda. Suspirou, a cama ali não era confortável como a do seu castelo, mas daria para descansar. Tirou as roupas e as botas, deitando-se e pensando que, talvez, Afrodite demorasse, ele gostava tanto de festas. Bem, não era bom deixá-lo sozinho, mas estava cansado. Envolveu-se no lençol de cetim vermelho e fechou os olhos.

-OOO-

Do lado de fora, todos olhavam o rosto de um Ikki possesso. Shiryu sabia que aquela foi a maior ofensa que o amo já havia sofrido em público, e gelou. Conhecia-o desde pequeno para achar que um simples pedido de perdão acalmaria a fúria de Ikki.

- Senhor me perdoe, ele é novo na caravana, não sabe quem é e... – Ariek tentava transido de medo.

- Vou comprá-lo! – falou Ikki e fez sinal para que Milo entregasse outra bolsa de dinheiro da pilhagem a Plateia para o cigano. O general obedeceu. O rei deixou escapar um sorriso sádico e mirou Afrodite que gelou - E ao amigo dele também, amarre-o!

- Não! – gritou Afrodite quando foi seguro por dois soldados – Solte-me, eu não estou a venda! O que está fazendo? – Debatia-se o lorde de Lizen.

- Agora, soldados... – Ikki disse e desamarrou os cadarços de couro que prendiam a armadura em seu corpo, despindo-se da mesma e ficando apenas com a curta túnica vermelha.

- Ensinarei a um vadio que não se deve desafiar um chacal!

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e se desesperou quando viu o rei caminhar para a tenda onde estava seu amigo e senhor. Empalideceu mortalmente, o que aquele bárbaro faria a Shaka?

- Não! Não se aproxime dele, não pode tocá-lo! – gritava o pisciano desesperado.

Milo e Shiryu se entreolharam novamente, temendo o que Ikki faria ao garoto.

- Milo, eu acho...

- Shiryu, não podemos nos intrometer numa decisão do rei. – disse Alacreu engolindo em seco e odiando saber de antemão o que aconteceria – Ele foi insultado na presença da tropa. O rei tem que fazer alguma coisa...

Shiryu baixou a cabeça e guardou silêncio.

Ikki entrou na tenda com violência, passando pela cortina vermelha do dossel a afastando. Shaka se ergueu da cama assustado, procurando as roupas, e arregalando os olhos.

- O que... – foi impedido de falar por uma bofetada que o atirou de volta a cama.

- Não precisará de suas roupas agora, vadio! – disse e o puxou pelos cabelos, o virando de bruços.

- Não! – gritou o loiro tentando se livrar das mãos que prendiam seus braços atrás do corpo – Solte-me seu louco!

Ikki sorriu ao constatar que o rapaz estava nu, aquilo facilitaria ainda mais seu trabalho. Nunca se sentira tão atraído por um homem; na verdade, em sua vida, poucos o atraíram. Contudo, naquele momento, se sentia intimamente excitado pela pele alva e perfeita e o corpo delgado do mago, e a excitação aumentava muito mais sua raiva e a vontade de puni-lo por sua arrogância.

- Solte-me! – debateu-se Shaka, tendo o rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro pela mão do rei que afundava sem delicadeza em sua nuca, puxando-lhe os cabelos e causando dor.

- Parar? – Ikki riu — Eu o ensinarei a não desrespeitar um rei! – falou segurando os dois braços do loiro com apenas uma mão enquanto a outra o segurava pela cintura, forçando-o a empinar os quadris.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, gelado, o coração descompassado de pavor e raiva.

- Louco! Não me toque seu...! – tentava lutar contra a mão que tão facilmente o dominava.

Ikki riu mais alto.

– Agora você é minha propriedade e posso fazer o que quiser contigo, audaz Pórnoi!

- Não! – Shaka repetiu, conseguindo fugir dos braços do monarca e correndo sobre a cama numa tentativa desesperada de fuga, mas o moreno o puxou pela perna, o desequilibrando e levando-o de volta aos seus braços. O loiro tentou golpeá-lo com os punhos, mas o rei se esquivou fácil, voltando a derrubá-lo com outra bofetada.

O príncipe caiu se sentindo tonto e sem mais condições de lutar; o golpe que recebera tirou sangue de seus lábios e nariz e deixou sua visão ligeiramente turva.

- Não faça isso... Solte-me, seu bastardo! – protestou Shaka quando foi puxando e jogado de bruços na cama. Ele lutava desesperado para fugir; mas Ikki era um general treinado na arte da guerra, com braços extremamente fortes pelo constante manejo da espada, e Shaka nada mais era que um mago que nunca se quer levantou algo pesado com as mãos, embora pudesse fazer isso com os pensamentos; mas não naquele momento.

- Você é um prostituto! Um prostituto que vai aprender a não rechaçar um general diante dos seus soldados!

- Não, não sou um prostituto, pare! – pediu tentando fugir das mãos do rei, que não tinha grande dificuldade em mantê-lo cativo. O loiro estava preso numa mistura de fúria e pânico.

- Cale a boca, sei que pra você isso deve ser divertido, seu pórnoi de merda! – Ikki puxou o loiro pelo queixo e beijou seus lábios sem delicadeza; Shaka mordeu forte, arrancando sangue do moreno. Os olhos antes puros, pareceram agora ao rei, olhos de uma serpente preste a dar o bote.

- Puto! – grunhiu Ikki limpando os lábios e batendo novamente com as costas da mão, o que derrubou o loiro na cama. Shaka sentiu a cabeça rodar, e o sangue escorrer por sua face, não tinha mais chances.

Foi virado de bruços, sendo seguro pelos pulsos por uma das mãos do rei. Ikki afastou-se o suficiente para levantar da toga, e conseguir penetrar a intimidade exposta do loiro, sem nenhuma delicadeza, sem nenhuma piedade. Shaka gritou de dor e humilhação, ao acolher o membro que parecia rasgá-lo. Fechou os olhos com força, e mordeu os lábios com mais força ainda, sufocando possíveis gritos que tornaria tudo ainda mais humilhante para o príncipe de Avalon. Ikki se deliciava tomado pela luxúria potencializada pelo ato de subjugar, à força, aquele que o desafiara. Puxava com força o corpo do belo rapaz, arranhava as coxas claras e grossas dele, deixando vergões avermelhados, forçando-o a empinar os quadris, numa posição humilhante de submissão. Tomava o corpo do loiro como se fosse um suculento pedaço de carne, como um verdadeiro chacal devoraria uma presa no deserto, onde o êxtase da caçada levava a excitação ao seu mais alto nível. Seu desejo não seria saciado facilmente, o desafio de domar aquela bela fera só o avolumava. Shaka permanecia paralisado de terror e dor, deixando-se subjugar pelas frenéticas estocadas que o sexo avantajado do rei lhe impunha. A humilhação, o medo, a vergonha, e a dor, muita dor, eram seus sentimentos mais desnorteantes e profundos.

- Odeio você! O odiarei para sempre, por todo o sempre! – disse entre dentes, mas o novo rei da Cália não se importava, queria apenas satisfazer a necessidade do próprio corpo, além de punir aquele insolente que o desafiara diante do seu exército. E quanto mais o jovem loiro grunhia de dor e ódio, mais excitado o micênio ficava. Os murmúrios de dor e pavor excitavam e instigavam o lado mais perverso da natureza do jovem rei, e combinado a satisfação de subjugar aquele que o desafiara tão irresponsavelmente na frente de todos, o levava ao êxtase.

Shaka mordia os lábios a ponto de sangrar para não gritar, impotente estava sob a vontade daquele homem; mas as lágrimas lavavam seu rosto sem que ele pudesse detê-las.

O coito violento e frenético pareceu durar uma eternidade para o loiro, até que Ikki, sentido a proximidade do próprio gozo e, tendo a vontade sadista de degradar ainda mais a sua vítima; se desencaixou do corpo imberbe do jovem de Avalon e, o segurando pelos cabelos, aproximou-o do seu sexo, e expeliu o sêmen no rosto do anjo, exatamente como faria a pior das vadias. Shaka fechou os olhos quando o líquido pegajoso banhou seu rosto machucado e pela primeira vez na vida teve vontade de morrer.

Ikki desabou na cama, após o orgasmo, ofegante, satisfeito, e com um malicioso e vitorioso sorriso nos lábios. Shaka, transido de dor e humilhação, encolheu-se, derrotado, limpando o rosto com as mãos, freneticamente, visivelmente enojado e angustiado.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ikki se levantou da cama, limpando o pênis sujo de sêmen e sangue com o lençol de cetim, e ajeitando a própria roupa. Mirou o jovem que tremia de fúria, medo e dor; o corpo alvo manchado por alguns arranhões, a face marcada por um hematoma; sentiu um estranho mal estar, ele estava sangrando, extremamente machucado. Ainda assim, não demonstraria piedade, piedade era um sentimento que prometera não sentir. Os deuses não sentiram piedade de Esmeralda e seu filho, ele não mais a sentiria por ninguém, muito menos por aquele insolente. A raiva do garoto instigava o seu lado mais perverso e animalesco.

- Agora pensará duas vezes antes de rechaçar um rei... – falou e deu as costas ao rapaz, mas a visão do sangue, do rosto machucado ainda permanecia em sua mente, a visão dos olhos antes puros, agora furiosos também...

Shaka se encolheu na cama; sentindo tanta dor que não conseguia pensar. Fechou os olhos para ver se acordava daquele pesadelo e voltava para sua casa, seu quarto; para vida tranqüila que levava em Avalon.

_Sparkly angel I believed_

_You were my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear_

_Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei_

_Que você era meu salvador quando eu mais precisava_

_Cego pela fé, eu não pude ouvir_

_Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros_

Fora da tenda, a noite se fez completamente escura. O eclipse total da lua fez todos que o observava tremer e completou o quadro sorumbático dos acontecimentos naquela floresta.

-OOO-

Shion mirou o céu, o grande dia chegara, o alinhamento impossível, improvável entre duas estrelas de constelações distantes; o alinhamento forçado, o circulo kármico impossível de ser detido...

Mu entrou correndo nos aposentos do pai.

- Meu senhor...

- Sim, filho, estou vendo e estou sentindo. O que previ, aconteceu...

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta_

_Agora não há como fugir, piedade nunca mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços_

-OOO-

Da sacada do seu quarto, Jocasta mirava a escuridão da noite grega; sabia o que aquilo significava, embora não soubesse que seu filho era um dos protagonista daquele embate kármico. A rainha rezou, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas caírem com a dor que permeava tudo...

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira_

Shun sentia toda a vibração da noite densa e se encolheu na cama, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo estranhas sensações. Naquele mesmo momento Camus e Hyoga miravam o eclipse lunar e sentiam um estranho pressentimento.

O embate entre os poderosos astros era inevitável, assim como a atração instantânea e contraditória que se faria entre eles enquanto permanecessem no céu.

_Sparkly angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver_

_Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim_

_Anjo caído, me conte o porque?_

_Qual a razão da aflição em seus olhos?_

Radamanthys aproveitou a escuridao para mandar uma mensagem aos seus obscuros inimigos. Sabia que algo grande estava acontendo, algo que mudaria uma era.

-OOO-

Ikki saiu da tenda, vendo as expressões de assombros dos seus homens e dos membros da caravana. Afrodite chorava preso por dois soldados; do lado de fora todos imaginavam a agonia do garoto loiro.

- Eles virão conosco. – declarou o rei, e virou-se para Afrodite – Ajude seu amigo, limpe-o, o vista, e não tente fugir, ou juro que mato os dois.

O nobre de Lizen encarou o rei com extremo ódio.

- Ele não é meu amigo! – esbravejou – Ele é meu senhor, é um sagrado príncipe de Avalon, estás amaldiçoado por toda a eternidade! Não deveria tocá-lo, não poderia tocá-lo nunca, seu imundo!

Ikki puxou a espada e encostou-a no queixo de Afrodite, marcando-o com um filete de sangue.

- O que disse? – perguntou atento, e viu lágrimas no rosto do jovem de Lizen .

- Somos de Avalon, o Shaka é o sagrado príncipe, o anjo de Avalon, e nenhum mortal poderia tocá-lo sem ser amaldiçoado. Sabe o que acabas de criar? Sabe o que acaba de fazer com sua alma e a dele?

Ikki engoliu em seco; conhecia a profecia, era uma história que ouvira muito na infância...

_Quando o mundo andar em trevas, o deus Dagda enviará um anjo. Blodeuwedd, conhecido como "a flor branca" encarnará em um príncipe de Avalon destinado a restabelecer todas as coisas_.

A profecia lhe fora ensinada por sua mãe, e mesmo que ele não temesse os deuses de Avalon e nem se interessasse por sua cultura, sabia que a ilha era respeitada por todos os magos, feiticeiros e oráculos gregos, o que aquilo significava?

Mirou o dono da caravana que sorria contando os volumosos sacos de moedas. Ikki afastou a espada de Afrodite e caminhou até ele.

- Sabia disso? Sabia que aquele eunuco era um feiticeiro?

- Ele não é um eunuco como já deves ter tido a chance de saber. – disse Ariek, empolgado demais com o dinheiro para temer o rei – E eu não tinha ideia de quem ele era...

- Mentiroso! – gritou Afrodite possesso – Como pode dizer que cuidaria de nós e depois nos vender? E deixar que esse monstro machucasse o Shaka? Eu odeio você!

Ikki não temia maldições, mas odiava ser enganado, sobretudo, odiava que tentassem fazê-lo de tolo.

- Não minta, cigano! Essas serão suas últimas palavras... – declarou o rei erguendo a espada.

- Não, por Zeus, espere! – pediu o homem e puxou do pescoço a corrente com as duas chaves – Vê isso? Essas são as chaves das algemas que os dois tem nos braços. Eles possuem poderes incríveis, meu senhor, e com essas chaves, poderá controlá-los. É um presente que lhe dou, fique com elas!

Ikki segurou o homem pela gola da camisa.

- Quais poderes? – indagou.

- Eles movem coisas com os pensamentos, paralisam pessoas, isso pode ser muito útil a um rei guerreiro como o senhor. Por favor, não me mate! Caso não acredite em mim, pode perguntar a qualquer outro da caravana...

Ikki segurou a corrente e a puxou, quebrando-a e pegando as chaves pra si.

- Quer me convencer que essas chaves podem controlar dois poderosos feiticeiros? – insistiu ainda duvidando da história.

- Essas algemas foram forjadas no mais quente rio de larva do Hades e dadas aos meus ancestrais pela própria rainha Perséfone. Elas conseguem neutralizar qualquer poder mágico, não importa a sua magnitude, meu tiver as chaves, terás controle total sobre aquele dito anjo de Avalon, não conheces a profecia? Não ouviu o que ele falou? – mirou o lorde de Lizen.

- Sim, conheço. – disse Ikki e depois mirou Afrodite que permanecia preso pelo soldado – Isso é verdade, aquele... ele é quem esse homem diz ser?

- Não sabes o que fez... – falou Afrodite – Você acaba de violar o sagrado anjo de Avalon, um príncipe feiticeiro, e essa dívida será cobrada!

Imediatamente Ikki se lembrou das palavras do oráculo no dia de seu aniversário:

"_Seu destino será selado no momento em que violar aquilo que é sagrado. Fortuna, poder e glória terás em tua vida. Mas o teu fim chegará no momento em que violar aquilo que é sagrado, e isso lhe lançará uma maldição kármica; encarnação após encarnação sofrerá a penúria da busca por redenção, encarnação pós encarnação sofrerá e fará sofrer até que consiga expiar a maldição..."_

O rei engoliu em seco. Seu coração acelerou, e seus olhos pesaram como se descobrisse uma realidade que até então não havia se dado conta.

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Eu vejo os anjos , eu os conduzirei até sua porta_

_Agora não há como fugir , piedade nunca mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços_

Milo que até então assistia a conversa de longe, se aproximou do dele.

- Ikki, vamos pra casa, o que foi feito foi feito, não há como voltar atrás. – disse o general.

- Eu... O que eu fiz, Milo? – sussurrou, e Máscara da Morte se aproximou. Por um momento, seus olhos e os de Afrodite se encontraram, e o rapaz de Avalon reparou na marca pintada com tinta azul que ele levava numa das faces. _Tamudaei._..

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira_

- Ikki, eles podem realmente ser úteis. – falou o árabe ao ouvido do rei, ignorando o olhar do loiro de Avalon – Levem-nos conosco para o castelo e os forçaremos a utilizar suas habilidades mágicas ao nosso favor. Pagaste por eles, usufrua do que é seu.

O rei mirou o assassino. Seus olhos eram frios e suas palavras sagazes.

- Como poderei controlar tal poder, tamudeu? Como posso escapar dessa maldição? – o rei estava ainda atordoado com o impacto da descoberta. Caso o rapaz na tenda fosse quem diziam que ele era, talvez o seu fim se desse antes que conseguisse concretizar sua vingança. Não! Isso não podia acontecer!

- Descobriremos quando chegarmos a Balrun. Já ouvi falar dessas algemas, a história é verdadeira. – continuou o canceriano – Ikki, é a sua chance de se vingar de Micenas, se é isso mesmo que deseja.

O monarca ainda hesitou. Mirou os olhos molhados e apavorados de Afrodite e depois Ariek.

- Sim, ficaremos com eles. – disse – Quanto a você, Máscara da Morte, ele é todo seu!

- Quê? – o cigano se ergueu abraçado ao saco do dinheiro – Meu senhor, eu juro que não sabia, eu juro que não o enganei!

- Sinto pelo solo da Cália que será molhado por teu sangue desonroso! Mentiroso cigano! – esbravejou o rei – Mate-o!

O assassino saiu de onde estava. Afrodite mirou aqueles olhos escuros e perversos e estremeceu. O homem se aproximou de Ariek que caiu de joelhos pedindo piedade.

Máscara da Morte circundou o cigano como um tigre que examina a presa.

- Sabe o quanto odeio mercadores de escravos e exploradores de mulheres? – perguntou com uma voz macia e fria.

- Piedade, por _Allah_!

- _Allah_ não o ouvirá agora, ele não entra em terras gregas! – o moreno levantou sua _saif_, começando a, lentamente, retalhar o cigano que gritava em desespero.

- Não! Pare, por favor! – gritou Afrodite tentando se libertar dos braços que o prendia e não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

Máscara da Morte parou com a tortura e se voltou para o nobre de Lizen com uma expressão divertida. Abandonou o cigano que se esvaia em sangue e chegou bem perto do rapaz. Os olhos claros de Afrodite tiritaram de horror quando seu queixo foi seguro pelas mãos rudes e cobertas de sangue, manchando sua pele clara.

- Tens piedade do homem que o vendeu? Que o escravizou? – perguntou o tamumdaei, irritado.

- Não... – murmurou o loiro e encarou aqueles olhos escuros e perversos – Tenho piedade de vós que levará a alma manchada pelo sangue dele e de todos que matastes por toda a eternidade...

Máscara da Morte riu.

- Não temo suas maldições, mago...

- Não é uma maldição é a verdade... – murmurou Afrodite.

- Cale-se! – o árabe empurrou-lhe o rosto – Deixe-me me divertir em paz! – virou-se para o soldado – Tire-o daqui!

O homem saiu empurrando Afrodite para perto da tenda. Ikki que estava pensativo até então, acordou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu o último grito de Ariek.

- Vamos embora! Liberte esses escravos e matem todos os cúmplices do cigano. – ordenou e se dirigiu a tenda onde estava o tal anjo de Avalon. Entrou, o rapaz permanecia sentado, nu, encolhido sobre a cama. Quando lhe notou a presença, o loiro se encolheu mais, e procurou com os olhos por algo para se defender, mas no fundo, Shaka sabia que seria incapaz de lutar contra ele, estava ferido, machucado e sem seus poderes mágicos.

Os olhos do mago eram brasas vivas enquanto miravam o rei da Cália.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_Poderia ter sido para sempre_

_Agora nós chegamos ao fim_

_Esse mundo pode ter abandonado você_

_Isso não justifica os seus atos_

_Você poderia ter escolhido um outro caminho em sua vida_

_O sorriso quando você me rasgou em pedaços_

- Afaste-se de mim! – grunhiu, virando o rosto para que o outro não se deliciasse com seu desespero.

Ikki engoliu em seco, não soube por que se sentiu mal, como se estivesse cometendo um grande crime. Porém, o ódio em seu coração logo falou mais alto, não deveria ter pena dele, deveria usá-lo para conseguir alcançar sua vingança. Máscara da Morte tinha razão, que todos seus bons sentimentos fossem esquecidos, aquele rapaz não era ninguém, não seria ninguém, além de um instrumento para seus propósitos.

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they would turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Você levou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Você me mostrou os sonhos_

_E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou a promessa e me fez perceber_

_Que tudo não passava de mentira_

- Vista-se, feiticeiro, virá comigo, como disse antes, agora você é meu.

Shaka não se moveu; nunca obedeceria àquele homem, nunca, que o matasse, machucasse, mas jamais seria seu escravo.

- Nunca o obedecerei! Nunca o perdoarei, nunca! – o feiticeiro grunhiu entre dentes – Séculos podem se passar, milênios! E eu jamais o perdoarei, jamais! Você se arrependerá todos os dias do que me fez, rei da Cália, você me pedirá perdão de joelhos século pós século, e mesmo assim, o universo não o perdoará e o odiará pelo que fez, para sempre!

- Cale-se... – disse Ikki – Você não entende, não é? É meu escravo agora, foste vendido. Sua alma, seu destino pertencem a mim!

Shaka imediatamente se lembrou do sonho; os olhos, a voz do rei se faziam conhecidas. Seu coração disparou em desespero.

"_Sou as garras da noite, sou a fera na escuridão. O poder e a luxúria a mim pertencem..."_

- Nunca! – gritou o anjo de Avalon – Minha alma é livre, minha alma nunca será sua, nunca! Jamais amarei você!

O rei riu.

- É bom saber que a fúria lhe dá forças. Acontece o mesmo comigo. Vamos!

Shaka sentiu-se tonto e fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para não mirar mais aquele homem, para que ele não visse toda a degradação que sentia e se recusando a obedecê-lo.

Ikki bufou, vendo que ele não saia do lugar, caminhou até o rapaz, o envolveu no lençol de cetim vermelho, e o pegou no colo. Shaka ergueu os olhos para ele, tiritando de raiva e medo. Ikki pode ver um hematoma no lado esquerdo do seu rosto, e que seus lábios e nariz sangravam. Não se lembrava de ter batido com tanta força, mas estava com tamanha raiva que provavelmente exagerara. Precisava cuidar dele, precisava dele bem se queria usá-lo de alguma forma.

- Solte-me, não irei contigo! Não! – Shaka balbuciou se sentindo tonto, percebeu que estava perto do desmaio e lutou para se manter acordado. Sua cabeça rodava – Deixe-me, por Angus!

- Cale-se, virá comigo e não adianta gritar, ninguém ouvirá você! Está na Cália, feiticeiro, e aqui a lei sou eu! Já disse, agora, tu és minha propriedade.

- Não sou de ninguém! Nunca serei, e nunca serei teu! – cuspiu o príncipe.

- Cale-se ou eu mesmo o calo, feiticeiro! – ordenou Ikki andando rápido com o loiro nos braços, não queria ouvir maldições daquele feiticeiro, mas Shaka continuou:

- Séculos poderão passar, mas eu nunca deixarei de odiar você, nunca!

- Não me importa! Quero apenas que me sirva! – disse chegando até onde estavam seus homens. Afrodite se libertou dos braços do soldado e correu até eles.

- Shaka! – exclamou seguindo os passos rápidos do rei – Você está bem?

O príncipe o mirou com olhos débeis, seu rosto estava pálido e suado.

- Dite, desculpe... – sussurrou – A culpa de tudo isso é minha...

- Não, amigo, não é... – chorou o lorde de Lizen – Eu deveria protegê-lo, sou uma desonra para meu clã.

Shaka ergueu as mãos e enxugou o rosto do amigo.

- Não, Dite, você... – calou-se, observando que o rei escutava tudo calado, mas não afastava Afrodite do amo – Solte-me...

- Prefere seguir a pé? – o rei perguntou com ironia.

- Sim!

- Ótimo, então, melhor vestir-se, ou algum dos meus soldados pode querer experimentar as delicias que pertencem ao rei! – disse irritado, colocando o loiro no chão, e se afastando.

Shaka teve que se apoiar em Afrodite para ficar de pé. Já estava fraco pela energia negra das pulseiras, e, agora, terrivelmente machucado, não conseguiu se manter ereto por muito tempo, desabou no chão, desmaiando.

- Shaka! – Afrodite o pegou no colo, mirando, desesperado, o rosto pálido do príncipe.

Ikki, que já subia em seu cavalo, voltou-se. Rapidamente, tirou o virginiano dos braços do servo, e colocou dois dedos em seu pescoço procurando a pulsação. Mais aliviado, pegou o loiro nos braços.

- Ele irá comigo. – declarou.

- Não, por favor... – implorou Afrodite, mas o rei o ignorou. Ordenou que ele fosse amarrado e levado ao castelo.

Afrodite teve os pulsos presos por cordas e foi empurrado em direção a tropa. Shiryu, que não estava nada feliz com as atitudes do amigo, se aproximou dele.

- Ikki, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Não é momento para questionamentos, general... – falou recolocando seu elmo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava o anjo de Avalon – Pare de se preocupar com esses feiticeiros. Ele... mereceu o que fiz.

- Será? – desafiou o general - Afinal o que quer com ele, Ikki?

O rei mirou o general que sustentou seu olhar.

- O que quero ou deixo de querer não é assunto seu, general, e não deve questionar minhas ordens! – falou o leonino – Ele irá conosco para Balrun, e lá resolveremos o que fazer dele. Agora pare de me questionar!

- Acho que isso nos trará azar, ouviu o que aquele homem falou, será amaldiçoado! Estou preocupado com você e com Balrun, Ikki! – irritou-se Shiryu que não gostava quando o rei tomava aquele tipo cruel de atitude.

- Já estou amaldiçoado, Shiryu, eu já o toquei, esqueceu? – perguntou, e montou em seu cavalo – Ademais, se ele for tão poderoso quanto dizem, em breve Micenas e Tebas cairão em nossas mãos. Agora, meu amigo, deixe de se preocupar e voltemos para o castelo, precisamos descansar para a próxima campanha!

- Ikki...

- Shiryu, deixe que eu cuide disso, é uma tarefa pessoal, certo? – falou sério. O rei então tirou o manto vermelho que levava preso a armadura, e enrolou o corpo trêmulo do mago, o colocando sobre o cavalo. Depois montou, puxando o corpo de Shaka contra o seu de forma que ele, Shaka, desacordado, descansou a cabeça no peito do rei.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça, enquanto observava o novo rei da Cália seguir a frente do seu pequeno exército, tendo nos braços o jovem loiro. Pensou que a imagem seria até bonita se não fosse tão trágica; o general, com sua imponente armadura em contraste com a pele alva envolta no manto vermelho, e os cabelos trigueiros balançando ao sabor do vento noturno.

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_Poderia ter sido para sempre_

_Agora nós chegamos ao fim_

**Continua...**

**NOTAS FINAIS: **Bem, aos que esperavam um encontro romântico sorry, eu avisei que a fic era uma tragédia. E que venham as pedras por eu fazer tal coisa com o meu casal favorito XD!

E agora, verdadeiramente, ela caminha para o final. O capítulo foi enorme, sorry, não conseguir fazê-lo menor.

Ah, a música que apareceu nesse capítulo é "Angels" do Within Temptation.

Perdoem possíveis erros, o capítulo não foi revisado. Mas prometo fazer assim que possível.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhado com interesse e entusiasmo, perdoe-me o dark lemon extremo (eu acho que foi), achei condizente com a história, prometo também que só teremos esse. Aff! Mas dark lemon me mataria, Sion é sádica, mas nem tanto!

Beijão nação reviwzeira!

Neko-sama, Leyagato, faith, NinaCorttinelly, Keronekoi, Rain of Blood, Jukie, Danieru, Arcueid, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, Amamiya fã e Kate chan.

Obrigada de coração pelas indicações: Vagabond, Medeia, Danieru, Keronekoi.

Abraços afetuosos,

Sion Neblina


	13. Sêmen e sangue

**Sêmen e sangue**

**Capítulo 13**

A cavalgada até Balrun não era fácil. Afrodite seguia no cavalo com aquele que era chamado de Máscara da Morte, seus punhos foram amarrado por cordas, e seus olhos não se desgrudavam do amo que seguia desmaiado nos braços do rei. Sentia-se culpado, humilhado por não conseguir proteger aquele que era sua responsabilidade. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, embora ele tentasse controlá-las, Shaka teria vergonha se o visse chorar.

- Por que tantas lágrimas, feiticeiro? – perguntou o homem atrás de si – Seu amigo não morrerá, fique tranqüilo.

- Ele não é apenas meu amigo, é meu senhor, e deveria protegê-lo. – respondeu o mago contrafeito – Por que estão fazendo isso, o que ganham?

- Meu senhor precisava dar uma lição em seu amigo. Seria desmoralizado diante da tropa se não o fizesse. Não é um guerreiro, não pode entender. – explicou o árabe.

- Ele não deveria ter feito o que fez. O Shaka... Ele sempre foi tão puro, se ele fez aquilo foi por que...

- Porque foi arrogante. – cortou o árabe – E todos nós pagamos o preço por nossas ações. Agora, cale-se, estou sem paciência, inclusive para suas lágrimas!

Afrodite engoliu em seco e obedeceu. Tinha medo daquele homem que se mostrara tão cruel com o cigano. Mirou Shaka mais uma vez, o rosto pousado sobre o peito do seu agressor, depois mirou Ikki com extremo ódio. Mas o rei parecia bem longe dali, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Chegaram ao castelo de Balrun quando a aurora já rompia no horizonte, deixando tudo num tom de rosa e laranja. Ikki recordou-se de sua mãe. Jocasta adorava o alvorecer, e ele adquirira o habito de observá-lo pela janela do seu quarto. Suprimiu o suspiro de angústia. Como estaria sua mãe? Como estaria Shun? Precisava voltar a Micenas o mais rápido possível, vingar-se de Edgar, destruí-lo. Imediatamente o ódio dominou as boas lembranças, foi o momento em que o feiticeiro em seus braços se moveu. Chegavam, em fim, ao castelo.

O rei chamou Shiryu e lhe entregou o jovem loiro.

- Quero que o coloque no quarto da torre, e peça para que servas o tratem, o banhe e alimente. – disse, pulando do cavalo em seguida.

- Sim, senhor. – disse Shiryu ao seu rei, e sua voz não deixou de demonstrar o desagrado. O general seguiu com o mago nos braços, passando por Milo que se resignou com a situação.

- O que o Ikki fará desse aí, Shiryu? – perguntou o ministro de guerra.

- Sem comentários, Milo! – resmungou o mais jovem – Eu desaprovo e acho que você também deveria desaprovar as atitudes insanas do nosso monarca.

- Bem, o rapaz enfureceu o rei, e mesmo que concorde que a punição foi excessivamente dura, não posso deixar de admitir que o Ikki ficou numa situação ruim perante a tropa. Além do mais, você não acreditou nessa história de anjo de Avalon, não é? Isso é fábula pra vender _pórnoi_! – disse loiro começando a se livrar da armadura.

Shiryu resolveu não responder, seguiria com o rapaz para a torre, se ao passar por Máscara da Morte, o mago que seguia com esse não corresse em sua direção e se atirasse aos seus pés.

- Por favor, senhor, deixe que cuide do meu amo! Por favor! – implorou Afrodite, desesperado.

Shiryu parou, hesitou, até concordar em fim.

- Siga-me. – disse – Máscara da Morte, pode soltá-lo, acho que ele não tentará nada.

O árabe se aproximou e cortou com precisão as cordas, libertando os pulsos do lorde de Lizen que seguiu com Shiryu para o quarto informado pelo rei. Era um luxuoso cômodo, bem diferente do restante do castelo. Havia uma imensa cama com dossel amarelo, e peças de ouro, além de estantes com livros, mapas e outras coisas.

- Nunca havia entrado aqui. – disse Shiryu surpreso – Pelo visto, aqui estão os pertences pessoais do rei, trazidos de Micenas. Pelo visto, você pra ele será isso, um pertence pessoal...

Falava mais pra si que para o mago que colocava na cama.

- Fique com ele, chamarei as servas, o rei pediu para que ele fosse banhado e tratado, e é o que farei. – Shiryu saiu, estranhamente perturbado, e Afrodite segurou a mão do amigo.

- Shaka, você está me ouvindo?

- Sim, Dite, não estou dormindo. – falou o príncipe – Só não queria olhar pra aquele homem, queria imaginar que tudo isso é um sonho, um horrível sonho.

- Ele te machucou muito? – Afrodite deslizou os dedos pela pele arroxeada do rosto do amigo.

- Só meu orgulho, Dite, não se preocupe, estou bem. – respondeu tentando manter a tranqüilidade, tentando não imaginar que aquele homem... que ele poderia querer tocá-lo novamente. Abriu os olhos para encarar o amigo, pedindo a todos os deuses de Avalon que o fizesse forte.

- O que faremos agora, Shaka? – perguntou o pisciano.

- Eu não sei, Dite, por favor, preciso descansar, preciso me limpar, estou sujo... – Shaka murmurou;fechou os olhos fortemente para evitar que lágrimas o humilhassem. A sensação de humilhação era tão grande que ele preferia fugir dela, se trancando dentro de si mesmo e buscando uma saída que não achava. Enquanto tivesse aquelas pulseiras, seria para sempre prisioneiro dos caprichos daquele bárbaro, e preferia morrer.

Afrodite achou melhor não conversarem naquele momento. Ficou em silêncio enquanto as servas da fortaleza Balrun cuidavam de Shaka, limpavam seu rosto machucado e enchiam uma banheira com uma água perfumada e com ervas aromáticas e medicinais.

- Isso é de Avalon... – o lorde de Lizen pegou um bálsamo deixado numa baqueta e examinou, enquanto Shaka entrava na água. O amo parecia bem longe de sua realidade, seus olhos cor do céu estavam velados, como se estivessem distantes, muito distantes.

O pisciano calou-se. Não mais choraria, porque chorar não ajudaria nenhum dos dois. Precisava pensar em algo, escapar daquele lugar, esquecer definitivamente aquele pesadelo.

Pegou uma esponja e lavou com cuidado toda a pele marcada do amo, usou um sabão com cheiro de lavandas em seus cabelos. Shaka, permanecia parado, ereto, o mesmo semblante altivo de sempre, mas parecia abatido, mortificado por dentro.

- Dite...

- Sim?

- Está com sua bolsa?

- Sim, está aqui, sob minha túnica, eles não perceberam. – informou o nobre de Lizen puxando a bolsa presa sob a roupa.

- Ariadne colocou algo para mim aí dentro. Dei-me por favor.

Com mãos trêmulas, Afrodite puxou de dentro da pequena bolsa um punhal. Arregalou os olhos.

- O que fará com isso, Shaka?

O príncipe não teve tempo de responder; ouviu passos e escondeu o objeto atrás da banheira. Em segundos, o general de longos cabelos negros entrava no aposento.

- Siga-me. – disse para Afrodite – O rei deseja que fique em outro aposento. O tal anjo deve permanecer sozinho até segunda ordem. – declarou de maneira fria.

- Não, por favor... – o pisciano tentou protestar, mas a voz do seu senhor o deteve.

- Vá, Dite. – Shaka respirou fundo – Não implore a esses bárbaros. Deuses não suplicam a ratos!

Shiryu ignorou a provocação, com sua rigidez militar, voltou-se e começou a caminhar, esperando que o loiro o seguisse. Afrodite ainda trocou um olhar desesperado com o amo, mas foi obrigado a seguir o Militar. Desceram a escada do solar e seguiram por um corredor estreito, ao final do mesmo, chegaram a uma pequena cela, onde Shiryu pediu para que o mago entrasse.

- Deves ficar aí, até que o rei decida o que fazer contigo. – disse contrafeito.

- Não és como ele, não é verdade? – perguntou o pisciano, seus imensos olhos azuis suplicantes – Vejo que você não possui o cheiro do ódio que sinto nos demais, por favor, nos ajude!

- Escute, mago, - falou o general, firmemente, embora seu coração se apertasse – Não tente me seduzir com palavras gentis. Sou um servo leal, disposto a morrer por meu senhor...

- Assim como eu... – disse Afrodite firme.

- Então me entende. – proferiu Shiryu.

- Mais do que possa imaginar. – respondeu Afrodite sem desviar os olhos das esmeradas a sua frente. Shiryu sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado; trancou a cela e deu as costas ao feiticeiro, deixando Afrodite sozinho na semi-escuridão do seu cárcere.

Ikki chegou ao seu quarto e se livrou da armadura e da toga. Sentou-se na cama sentindo o coração mais pesado que antes.

"_Nunca o obedecerei! Nunca o perdoarei, nunca! Séculos podem se passar, milênios! E eu jamais o perdoarei, jamais! Você se arrependerá todos os dias do que me fez, rei da Cália, você me pedirá perdão de joelhos século pós século, e mesmo assim, o universo não o perdoará e o odiará pelo que fez, para sempre!"_

Soltou um grito de dor e caiu em prantos, sufocando os soluços com as mãos, mas as lágrimas desciam copiosas por seu rosto. Pensava em Jocasta, pensava em Shun; eles teriam vergonha do que havia feito. Todavia, agora, ele era um rei, ele não podia voltar atrás, ele não podia fraquejar. Precisava manter-se forte, ele fez o que tinha que ser feito, e ninguém saberia que em seu íntimo, seu coração se dilacerava com cada ato hediondo que seu ódio cego produzia.

-OOO-

Dois meses aproximadamente após o exílio do primogênito, o rei de Micenas adoeceu. Imediatamente, as decisões do reino passaram para as mãos do primeiro ministro, a pedido do próprio Edgar.

Shun e Jocasta viram impotentes a tomada do poder da cidade-estado por seu mais letal inimigo, nada puderam fazer além de acatar a vontade do monarca. Todas as decisões de Micenas passariam por Radamanthys antes de serem aprovadas.

Na manhã do quinto dia de convalescença de Edgar, Camus foi chamado ao seu gabinete. O general prestou reverência e se sentou ao lado do seu senhor e amigo, que lhe pareceu que envelhecera anos em apenas alguns dias.

- Camus, - começou o rei – Sinto que morrerei...

- Não diga tal coisa, Edgar, ainda és muito jovem e reinará por muito tempo. – volveu o ministro seriamente.

- Camus, há mais de dez anos tu cuidas de mim e de Micenas. – continuou o monarca ignorando as observações do mais jovem – Acho que chegou a hora de ser recompensado. Quero, antes de morrer, passar para ti as terras da _Satrapia_...

- Não é necessário, meu rei, tenho tudo que preciso aqui em Micenas. – volveu o ruivo mirando seu rei nos olhos.

- É necessário sim, mesmo porque, preciso de um último favor seu...

- Fale e o farei.

- Quero que vá até Balrun. Há rumores de que meu filho lidera uma insurreição na Beócia, contudo, não passa de boatos de viajantes e antes que possa mandar um exército combatê-lo, preciso ter certeza...

Os olhos escuros do ministro pousaram no monarca, e seu semblante demonstrou certa surpresa, mas ele nada disse.

- Como desejar, meu senhor.

- Sim, vá e leve sua escolta pessoal, ministro, preciso saber o que meu filho tem feito dos seus dias de exílio.

Camus se ergueu, prestou outra reverência e começava a sair do quarto quando ouviu a voz cansada e enrouquecida do rei novamente.

- Alguma notícia do general Alacreu?

- Não, senhor. – respondeu o ruivo ainda de costa. Mas um sorriso bailou por seu rosto antes de deixar os aposentos reais, cruzando com Eiri que levava um chá para o doente.

Camus seguiria pelo extenso corredor até chegar à saída da acrópole quando encontrou a rainha.

- Ministro Camus. - Jocasta fez uma reverência.

- Minha senhora, preciso que venha comigo.

- Agora não, Camus, meu marido está enfermo e tenho...

- Agora... – Camus a interrompeu, pegando-a pelo braço e a arrastando para seu gabinete.

- Ministro! Como ousas? – Jocasta interrogou possessa – Solte-me já, Camus, enlouqueceu?

O militar permaneceu em silêncio até chegar ao gabinete, entrando com a rainha e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Exijo uma explicação imediatamente! – gritou a mulher furiosa. O ministro percebeu o quanto ela ficava parecida com o filho mais novo quando levava aquela expressão.

- Minha senhora, não sei como, mas aquele que está naquele quarto não é Edgar.

Jocasta empalideceu.

- Como assim?

- Achei que a rainha seria quem melhor pudesse me dizer que tipo de sortilégio é esse. Não digo que o corpo não seja o do rei, mas as palavras não eram dele, com certeza.

- Por Athena! Será possível! – Jocasta levou as mãos aos lábios.

- Minha rainha, eu sirvo a casa de Atreu há mais de dez anos, e posso garantir que Edgar, meu rei, meu amigo, nunca me exilaria. Isso é uma estratégia de Radamanthys para me manter longe enquanto se apodera de Micenas!

- Isso... isso pode ser verdade, Camus, mas... o que lhe dá tanta certeza? – a rainha estava profundamente abalada, sim, porque conhecia aquele tipo de feitiço e se Radamanthys o conhecesse, significava que...

- Além do exílio a título de gratidão, – o ministro interrompeu seus pensamentos – Ele também me pediu para que marchasse sem defesa até Balrun, onde há boatos de que Ikki lidera uma insurreição junto aos dissidentes do sagrado batalhão, inclusive o Milo; e por último, me pediu notícias do próprio Alacreu. Edgar nunca faria isso.

- Magia... – murmurou a rainha chocada – Então... Radamanthys... Calliech nos ajude, Camus...

- Sim, Jocasta, de alguma forma ele controla as ações do rei, precisamos saber como.

-OOO-

Shun estava em um dos jardins do castelo tentando achar uma forma de escapar das ciladas que o destino lhe pregava. Desde o dia em que abrira o portal mágico, ele não via Hyoga. Sentia falta dele, embora ainda estivesse magoado com o amado. Sabia que o loiro estava proibido de ir ao castelo, e sabia também que o responsável por isso era Radamanthys. O ministro queria enfraquecê-lo, porque sabia que Hyoga o tornava mais forte, seguro, embora também fosse seu ponto mais vulnerável. Shun suspirou; Radamanthys podia destruir com um único golpe seus maiores inimigos, ele, Shun, e Camus. O príncipe mais jovem também pensava no irmão; onde estaria Ikki? Será que os boatos eram verdadeiros? Seu coração se abrandara com a distância ou estaria pior?

Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se, deparando-se com Radamanthys que sorriu.

- Olá, jovem prisioneiro...

- O que quer? – indagou Shun o mirando sério.

- Bem, como já deve ter sido informado, o rei Edgar está muito doente e me passou o controle dos assuntos do reino.

- O que tem isso? – insistiu Shun taciturno.

- Achei que gostaria de saber que estarei enviando o tenente Hyoga Cignus para o posto militar da Capadócia, para combater uma possível invasão dória por lá.

Shun engoliu em seco, tentou permanecer impassível mas seus olhos o traíram. A Capadócia era o posto militar mais instável de Micenas, sempre susceptível a ataques. Era o posto que sofria as maiores baixas.

- Ele é um grande soldado, sobreviverá. – disse o príncipe dando as costas ao ministro – Se tua intenção era me atormentar, não conseguiu.

Radamanthys se aproximou de Shun ficando bem próximo ao príncipe e sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

- Ah, Shun, tão belo... um verdadeiro filho de Avalon, uma alma nobre, filho de Shion, um feiticeiro sem precedentes! O que não daria para ser como tu és, pequeno príncipe híbrido. Pena que como todo jovem, possuis um coração capaz de perder tudo por amor...

- Deixe-me em paz, demônio... – murmurou o príncipe, tentando parecer firme, quando, na verdade, estava quebrado por dentro.

- Sim, deixarei. – riu o escorpiano – Preciso mandar uma mensagem a Capadócia, informando ao general responsável, que desejo Hyoga Cignus na vanguarda de todas as batalhas...

Shun fechou os olhos com força e suprimiu um gemido de dor, numa tentativa de não sucumbir ao desespero. Radamanthys saiu vitorioso, e o jovem Atreu correu para seu quarto. Precisava saber se aquilo era verdade. Concentrou-se no amante e abriu o portal.

Dessa vez, Hyoga estava no jardim de sua casa. Seu coração acelerou quando viu a densa bruma dominar o local e Shun sair dela.

- Shun, meu amor! – correu até o príncipe e o abraçou – Perdoe-me, Shun, eu não deveria ter mentido pra você!

- Eu não estou mais zangado, Hyoga! – Shun beijou-o mil vezes, mas o loiro se afastou, o segurando pelo pulso e olhando para os lados.

- Não é seguro, algum servo pode vê-lo aqui, ninguém deve saber que deixou a acrópole, será punido.

- Eu não me importo. – disse Shun e mirou os olhos claros do amante – É verdade que vai para a Capadócia?

O loiro encarou as esmeraldas desesperadas que eram os olhos do príncipe. Afagou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Amanhã... – respondeu.

- Não! Você não... – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Shun - Se for morrerá. Radamanthys mandou posicioná-lo na frente de batalha, sempre e sempre até que morra!

- Eu sei. – Hyoga sorriu e enxugou o rosto do amado com os dedos – Por isso queria vê-lo antes de partir. Quero me despedir...

- Não... – Shun murmurou entre os soluços. Queria ser forte, mas não era forte como Hyoga para deter as lágrimas e isso o humilhava; quase podia ouvir a voz de Edgar e Ikki gritando para que fosse homem, para que não chorasse, mas... debalde...

- Não chore, Shun... – o tenente beijou a ponta do nariz do príncipe com carinho – Voltaremos a nos encontrar em outra vida...

- Como sabe? – perguntou o mais jovem inconsolável – E se nosso amor for mesmo um erro como todos dizem? E se estivermos fadados a passar todas as nossas próximas existências separados?

- Nosso amor não termina aqui, Shun, porque é verdadeiro, o sentimentos que compartilhamos agora ecoará pela eternidade e voltaremos a nos encontrar nos campos da bem aventurança...

O tenente ergueu o queixo do príncipe, o beijando com ardor. Shun se agarrou a ele com força, querendo segurá-lo para sempre em seus braços, eternamente em seu coração. Mas não havia tempo para eles, o tempo acabara...

Na manhã seguinte, o tenente Hyoga Cignus partiu de Micenas para o posto militar da Capadócia, Turquia, e desde então, o sorriso do príncipe Shun que já era raro, tornou-se inexistente. Radamanthys tornou-se o monarca de Micenas; Jocasta acuada com a descoberta do seu segredo, nada podia fazer a não ser acatar as ordens do primeiro ministro; e Camus se preparava para cumprir as ordens do rei. E foi assim que, logo depois da partida de Hyoga, o ministro de guerra foi mandando, a pedido pessoal do rei, para marchar com uma mísera escolta até a Beócia, onde deveria ser morto pelos dissidentes do batalhão sagrado de Micenas em Balrun.

-OOO-

Cinco servas eram enviadas diariamente ao solar de Balrun para cuidar do anjo de Avalon. Seus ferimentos foram tratados com o poderoso ungüento da rainha Jocasta; e ele já não sentia dor, somente um grande cansaço. As servas levavam roupas limpas para o príncipe, roupas gregas. Shaka observava-as sem saber o que fazer, perdido demais em seus pensamentos para ter qualquer reação. O que o rei queria? Já não bastava todo o mal que lhe causara? Por que agora aqueles presentes? Por que agora aquele cuidado?

Meus poderes. Respondeu pra si mesmo. Ele quer usar meus poderes.

Alguns dias se passaram desde sua chegada a fortaleza, e desde então ele não via ninguém além das servas que cuidavam de si com a mesma pompa de um príncipe. Um cuidado extremo, fazendo o loiro se lembrar temporariamente da sua vida em Avalon. Ainda assim, sabia que naquele momento, todo o cuidado que seu corpo machucado recebia, não era por nada mais do que agora ser _um pertence pessoal do rei_, como dissera o general. Aqueles pensamentos faziam o mago estremecer de fúria e medo. Esperava o dia em que o monarca voltasse àquele solar, como um condenado espera o dia de sua execução. Tinha certeza, sua alma lhe dizia,cedo ou tarde, ele voltaria para tomar aquilo que lhe pertencia, e o príncipe estaria preparado, o esperando.

Desde a noite do _estupro_, ele não mais vira Afrodite, mas soubera por Galena, uma moça simpática que fora colocada como sua serva pessoal, que o lorde de Lizen estava bem, preso e vigiado, mas bem. Isso o aliviava, mas não apagava a angústia de ser um prisioneiro. E os dias passavam lentos e nervosos para o príncipe.

Foi numa noite quente e escura, que o rei resolveu que já era hora de visitar o prisioneiro. Dera-lhe tempo para se recuperar; dera-se tempo para tentar esquecer o que fizera e ter a certeza que não agira errado, embora, essa certeza fosse tênue e fraca como asas de borboletas.

Finalmente a espera do anjo terminou; a porta se abriu, e o rei da Cália adentrou o solar. Shaka o encarou, tentando não demonstrar a comoção em que se encontrava. O rei não parecia mais o homem que o violara tão furiosamente. Seus cabelos estavam molhados demonstrando que se banhara há pouco tempo, vestia uma toga com uma suave abertura no peito, curta, deixando a mostra às pernas bronzeadas e musculosas; seus pés eram calçados por sandálias de tira, e seu olhar era menos raivoso do que se lembrava.

Shaka permaneceu sentado na cama, reto, rígido. O olhar desafiador sem demonstrar nenhum medo, embora seu coração estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- Preciso falar-te, mago, – disse o rei, seriamente – Eu queria...

- Não sou obrigado a ouvir nada de um bárbaro asqueroso como você! – desafiou Shaka – Não retiro nada do que disse naquela floresta, rei de Balrun, não pense que todos os cuidados que tem me dispensado retirou de mim qualquer resquício do asco que o senhor me desperta!

- Ouça-me... – o monarca tentou novamente, mais uma vez foi interrompido.

- Nada me obriga a ouvir o som odioso e repugnante de sua voz. Por que não me mata de uma vez? – rosnou o escravo – Não pensei que serei seu brinquedo, nunca serei!

Ikki sorriu com o canto dos lábios, embora as palavras atiçassem e muito sua fúria. Sabia que estava diante de uma fera, mas ele era um exímio domador e não seria acovardado por aquele belo animal. Aproximou-se até se agachar ao lado do loiro, e segurar o queixo do rapaz, sem delicadeza. O feiticeiro não recuou,continuou com os olhos altivos presos aos do rei.

- Essa carinha de bravo não me assustará, feiticeiro. – disse, e levou um safanão na mão - O que quero de você, terei e não estou aqui para agradá-lo e nem mimá-lo, se é isso que pensa.

- Deixe-me em paz, bárbaro sujo! O que quer de mim? – rosnou Shaka, erguendo-se para se afastar, mas Ikki o puxou pelo braço o derrubando de volta na cama.

O peito do mago subia e descia com a respiração descompassada pelo pânico que tentava se instalar em seu ser, que paralisaria qualquer reação; e Shaka lutava para não fraquejar e não ser humilhado pelo medo; ele era um homem, um príncipe de Avalon, não podia fraquejar e humilhar seu povo.

- Não me toque com suas mãos sujas... – murmurou o loiro, os olhos vidrados na expressão cruel do rosto do rei.

- Não tens mais poder algum, anjo de Avalon. – falou o rei da Cália – Mas não pretendo tocá-lo, se for obediente e fizer o que quero. Lembre-se que agora és meu escravo.

- Não sou escravo de ninguém! – Shaka vociferou e encarou os olhos zombeteiros do rei – Pode ser mais forte que eu, pode ser mais poderoso que eu, porém, nunca será meu dono, nunca!

- Escute, mago... – Ikki queria falar, mas o loiro em sua rebeldia tirava qualquer resquício de paciência do príncipe de Micenas. Não estava ali para agredi-lo e nem obrigá-lo a nada; mas aqueles olhos desafiadores o instigava muito a ensinar ao anjo de Avalon que a arrogância era um defeito imperdoável em um servo, sobretudo, diante do seu senhor, e era isso que eles eram; servo e senhor.

- Pensa que estarei pronto para servi-lo a hora que quiser? – continuava Shaka, lutando contra os braços do rei – Nunca! Nunca! Meu asco por ti é absoluto. Sinto-me enojado cada vez que recebo seu olhar!

- Eu sou seu dono, quanto a isso não há nada que possa fazer. – tornou o rei, e segurou os braços do feiticeiro em cima da cabeça, terrivelmente irritado – Mas não se preocupe, não foi tão bom para que queira repetir a dose, já tive prostitutas melhores que você, príncipe de Avalon!

- Porco! – grunhiu Shaka e cuspiu no rosto do rei.

Ikki enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão, enquanto a outra mantinha os pulsos de Shaka presos. Riu com escárnio.

- Sabia que toda essa selvageria me excita? – disse sádico – Quem sabe não mude de ideia...?

Shaka virou o rosto para fugir dos lábios dele, Ikki soltou-lhe os pulsos para segurar o queixo desafiante do anjo, agora ele o provocara mais do que deveria. Todavia, isso foi o suficiente para o loiro tatear a mão por baixo do travesseiro. O Mago, muito rapidamente, deferiu o golpe de algo cortante que reluziu a luz das tochas. Ikki era um militar e por isso se esquivou do golpe do punhal que Shaka pegou sob o travesseiro, mesmo assim, a arma atravessou sua pele, fazendo um corte entre as sobrancelhas e imediatamente o sangue desceu por seu rosto.

Segurou o braço que ainda tentava golpeá-lo, e bateu contra a madeira da cama, fazendo o loiro gemer e largar o punhal.

- Vadio! – rosnou o monarca o esbofeteando; Shaka caiu na cama, segurando o rosto, sem desviar os olhos desafiadores do monarca. Ikki subiu nos quadris do príncipe, prendendo seus braços sobre a cabeça, enquanto o sangue escorria por sua face. O rei estava furioso.

- Quer me matar, mago? Pensas que pode comigo? – perguntou com uma risada sádica, mirando os olhos azuis que faiscavam como brasa viva – Pensas que tem algum poder aqui? Eu sou o poder nessas terras! E não terei piedade de você se continuar me desafiando, entendeu? Aceite a sua posição de escravo e prometo ser um senhor justo, desafie-me e prometo lhe causar tanta dor e humilhação que desejará a morte!

- Nunca serei seu, nunca! Mate-me se quiser, mas nunca obedecerei as suas ordens! – bradou Shaka, e Ikki aproximou o rosto do dele, o sangue pingando e molhando a face do feiticeiro sem que este pudesse evitar.

- Já me pertence, pequeno tolo. – disse – É melhor se acostumar ou as coisas poderão ficar piores, não terei piedade se ficar em meu caminho...

- Não o temo! – grunhiu Shaka – Verme! É isso que és pra mim, rei da Cália, um verme! Deuses não temem porcos!

- Não tem medo de chacais, senhor anjo? Pois é isso que sou, um chacal! – o rei aproximou o rosto dele, ambos podiam sentir a respiração acelerada do outro – Já viu um lobo caçando à noite? Ele é uma sombra que espreita os incautos na escuridão... Sou como eles, demônios noturnos prontos a destruir os que os desafiam!

- Não tem poder sobre mim! – cuspiu o príncipe – Nunca terá!

Shaka virou o rosto numa tentativa de escapar das gotas de sangue que caiam, contudo, o mesmo continuava a verter do ferimento feito por ele no rosto do rei.

- Minha alma é livre e sempre será. – continuou transpassado de dor – Nunca servirei a seus propósitos malignos, nunca! Se o que quer é me usar para destruir cidades e matar pessoas, saiba que nunca o ajudarei!

Ikki o puxou pelos cabelos o que fez o mago gemer, aproximou-o de si e colou o rosto de Shaka contra o seu de forma rude, manchando-o com seu sangue. Shaka tentou se libertar, mas o rei o segurava fortemente pela nuca o sufocando; obrigando-o a abrir a boca e, contra vontade, provar o gosto do sangue...

- Sempre estaremos unidos agora, mago... – declarou o rei – Lembre-se, estamos unidos por sêmen e sangue...

O empurrou na cama e se levantou, pegando o punhal e rindo com desprezo:

- É preciso bem mais que uma arma de mulher para me matar, feiticeiro, saiba disso. Voltarei amanhã, quem sabe já tenha pensado melhor.

Ikki saiu do quarto trancando a porta. Quando passou pelo corredor, Shiryu, que o aguardava, o mirou assustado, vendo o rosto ensangüentado do monarca.

- Meu rei, o senhor está bem? – perguntou, o sangue cobria o rosto e a roupa do amigo.

- Estou, Shiryu. – respondeu contrafeito – Quero dois guardas vigiando essa porta, quero o Máscara da Morte vigiando o outro feiticeiro, e quero saber como o mago conseguiu um punhal para me acertar!

Dizia enquanto andava. Tinha muito que fazer, muito que preparar para sua próxima conquista. Estava satisfeito, a presença do arrogante feiticeiro o enchia de uma excitação enorme, algo vibrante, não sabia bem o que era, e há muito tempo não se sentia tão excitado, nem mesmo em batalha. O remorso, que por ventura sentia, era apagado completamente quando mirava os olhos desdenhosos e arrogantes do príncipe de Avalon; não, ele não merecia piedade, sua arrogância seria sua destruição.

"_Sim, Shaka, esse é seu nome, não é? Talvez sejas o que me falte para ter definitivamente minha vingança."_

-OOO-

Shaka se viu sozinho na escuridão do seu cárcere. Seu coração doía tanto que achou que não sobreviveria ao amanhecer. Encostou-se na janela olhando o céu na aurora...

Shun mirava o céu pela janela do seu quarto convertido em prisão. Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto. Como queria que o tempo voltasse. Como queria que Hyoga não estivesse indo para morte por sua causa. Pensou que só havia uma saída; teria que aprender a usar seus poderes mágicos para algo mais que abrir portais, precisava aprender a usá-los para salvar os que amava.

Ikki em fim chegou ao seu quarto;caminhou até a sala de banho, onde havia uma bacia de prata com água. Lavou virilmente o rosto, os braços, mas parecia que aquele sangue nunca sairia; estava marcado pelo sangue de todos que matara. Entrou na banheira, esfregou o corpo o máximo que podia, mas nada parecia limpar sua alma ferida e angustiada e a angústia agora não vinha só da dor de perder quem amava, mas das suas próprias atitudes e escolhas...

Milo, envolto num manto, em frente a uma fogueira pensava no passado, na época em que era feliz sob os muros de Micenas. Seus olhos procuravam as estrelas, assim como os olhos de Camus procuravam naquele mesmo momento, naquela mesma noite, a constelação de escorpião, pensado que talvez assim, conseguisse encontrar aquele a quem pertencia seu coração.

No frio da noite da Capadócia, Hyoga chegava finalmente ao seu posto militar.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Eu acho que foi a fic em que o Shaka mais tomou bofetada na vida dele (nossa, como sou sádica!). Bem, sei que sou mega enrolada, então vamos para mais um capítulo.

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, e sendo bem sincera, não faço ideia em qual capítulo a história termina, embora já esteja se aproximando e muito o final.

NinaCorttinelly, Leyagato, faith, Danieru, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Jukie, Meguari Uchiha, Maya Amamiya, Arcueid, saorikido, Amamiya f, Kate-Chan.

**Obrigada a todos que indicaram a história:**Medeia, Vagabond, Danieru, Keronekoi, Meguari Uchiha, faith, NinaCorttinelly

_**P.S**__. Perdoem possíveis erros, eu realmente estou sem tempo para uma revisão detalhada._

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	14. Escolhas

**Escolhas**

**14 capitulo**

Na manhã seguinte, Shiryu foi chamado ao gabinete do rei. Como todo o castelo, era um lugar simples, decorado apenas por uma grande bandeira com o emblema do novo reino, a fênix, poucos móveis, nada de luxo, como Ikki gostava. Um lugar totalmente militarizado.

- Sente-se, Shiryu. – disse o rei mirando o amigo nos olhos e percebendo o seu semblante fechado.

- Sim, meu rei. – obedeceu o nobre do clã _Drakon_.

- Há algo que pedirei a você como um favor pessoal. – disse Ikki – E só por isso lhe darei explicações...

- Não são necessárias, meu rei. Diga o que deseja e farei. – disse Shiryu calmamente.

- Essa é a questão, Shiryu, o que quero que faça não é por seu rei, e sim por Ikki, seu amigo.

O moreno de longos cabelos hesitou. Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o amigo.

- Então diga, Ikki, o que quer de mim?

- Quero que cuide do mago.

Shiryu riu incrédulo.

- Sou o primeiro general do reino, o Milo precisa de mim. Como acha que terei tempo para cuidar do seu novo _brinquedinho_?

Ikki sorriu com malícia e balançou a cabeça. Desde pequenos que Shiryu e Milo eram os únicos capazes de questionar suas atitudes.

- Esse meu _novo brinquedo_, como você diz, nos trará vitórias e fará com que Balrun prospere a uma velocidade nunca vista antes.

- Ikki, o que está fazendo com esse rapaz não é certo! – protestou o general – Você já lhe ensinou uma lição, já o humilhou e mostrou que é mais forte. O que quer mais? Lembre-se que se ele for realmente o tal príncipe de Avalon, aquele povo deve estar procurando por ele e isso pode significar problemas!

- Na Cália, eu decido o que é certo, general! – vociferou o rei – E meus motivos e escolhas não serão questionados, fui claro?

Shiryu sorriu com ironia e baixou o olhar com um suspiro.

- Estávamos conversando como amigos, esqueceu? – perguntou, e Ikki engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei, não deveria ter falado isso. – disse o rei – Você poderia fazer esse favor pra mim, Shiryu? Só a você posso confiá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Milo e Kanon estão muito ocupados com a campanha, e eu também terei que me ausentar do castelo durante o cerco a Téspis. Máscara da Morte já aceitou o encargo de cuidar do tal Afrodite, só me resta você.

- Espere um pouco! – Shiryu mirou o rei, estarrecido – E eu? Deixar-me-á fora da batalha para que sirva de ama para seu _consorte_?

Ikki começou a rir.

- Calma, dragão, não é nada disso! Ele não é e nem será meu consorte, não é para isso que o quero aqui. – riu Ikki – Durante o cerco, o Kanon estará no castelo, então, já deixei o solar aos seus cuidados, e ele já designou algumas servas leais para cuidar do feiticeiro. Além disso, as chaves mágicas estarão comigo em batalha e a chave do solar, só confiarei a uma pessoa além de mim, você. Nem mesmo Kanon ou Milo estão autorizados a entrar naquela torre.

- Não entendo o que quer, Ikki? Que obsessão doentia é essa por esse mago? Já não basta tudo que fez a esse rapaz? Por que não o deixa ir?

- Não estou aqui pra explicar minhas atitudes, Shiryu, não discutirei se foi certo ou errado o que fiz, mas você sabe também que não sou homem de me arrepender de minhas ações, então, por favor, não as questione.

- Sim, Ikki, farei o que quer, mas o que quer afinal? – indagou Shiryu que não entendia em nada as atitudes do amigo.

- Quero que o feiticeiro seja sua prioridade quando estiver no castelo, somente você terá a chave do solar, somente você verá seu rosto. Cuide para que quando ele deixe a torre, todos os serviçais baixem a cabeça, olhem para o chão e não para ele, somente poucas pessoas o conhecerão, entendeu?

- Por quê?

- Os olhos dele, Shiryu. Nunca o olhe nos olhos. – Ikki disse, e o general percebeu que a sua expressão serenou – Aqueles olhos são capazes de compadecer o mais duro dos corações.

- Não compadeceu o seu. – observou o general – Se isso fosse verdade, não teria feito o que fez e nem o manteria como prisioneiro.

Ikki sorriu com ironia.

- Eu já não tenho um coração, dragão. – respondeu amargo – Meu coração morreu com a Esmeralda.

O jovem general inspirou fundo, soltando o ar em seguida.

- Tudo bem, Ikki, eu farei. – respondeu Shiryu – Mas, e quanto ao outro? O que pensa em fazer com ele? Pelo que percebo, ele não o interessa.

- Engana-se. Ele me interessa e muito. Como disse, ele ficará sob a proteção de Máscara da Morte, já que sendo tão belo, é uma tentação perigosa para os nossos soldados. – disse com indiferença – Acho que o árabe não se interessaria por ele, então...

- O que fará com ele? – Shiryu repetiu a pergunta, já que Ikki não a respondera.

O rei se ergueu e mirou o campanário pela janela, uma expressão amarga deu lugar à irônica que utilizava até então.

- Bem, ele é minha arma para convencer o dito anjo de Avalon a fazer minhas vontades.

Shiryu resignou-se. Tomado pelo ódio e a ambição, o amigo não o ouviria. Só poderia tentar fazer com que o amo não fizesse maiores atrocidades com aquelas duas pobres almas, sobretudo, com aquele que era chamado de anjo.

- Farei o que pede, Ikki, - ergue-se da cadeira – Quando partirmos para Téspis?

- Assim que tivermos a informação que quero.

- Que informação?

Ikki também se ergueu.

- A informação do posicionamento das tropas deles.

Shiryu franziu o cenho.

- E quem poderia dar tal informação? A não ser que plante um espião nas fileiras Téspanas...

- Não é necessário. – sorriu malignamente o rei – Quem me dirá isso é ele... _O lírio branco_...

-OOO-

Já era manhã quando Shaka percebeu a porta do seu cárcere ser aberta. O mago estava sentado próximo a janela e olhava o céu, melancolicamente. A suave brisa marinha soprava seus cabelos e a luminosidade rósea da aurora tornava sua aparência sobrenatural. Ikki fechou a porta atrás de si, e o barulho da madeira sendo empurrada ecoou pelo quarto silencioso, mas o mago não se moveu, mesmo cônscio da presença do rei.

- Quero que se vista e tome o desjejum. Virá comigo. – informou o moreno.

Shaka engoliu em seco. Tinha que começar a admitir sua condição atual. Era um prisioneiro, um escravo. Lutar seria pior, e já não tinha forças. Precisava guardar as poucas que lhe restavam para pensar numa forma de fugir daquele lugar.

- Sim... – respondeu somente – Posso saber para onde vai me levar, senhor?

- Quero que você conheça a Cália, e saiba o que ela era antes de mim, e o que é agora.

O prisioneiro deixou escapar um sorriso extremamente irônico dos lábios formosos, o que irritou profundamente o rei.

- Quer que presencie o tamanho do seu poder, é isso? – perguntou o loiro encarando Ikki nos olhos com um desdém absoluto – Para mim, rei da Cália, não passas de um garoto tolo, nada que fizer me impressionará.

O rei bufou e caminhou até ele, furioso. Shaka se ergueu e o encarou, altivo, sem se intimidar, Ikki o segurou pelo braço com rudeza.

- Acho que já demonstrei que não é boa ideia me desafiar, loiro... – falou baixo, e puxou o feiticeiro contra seu corpo. Shaka gelou, sentindo-se preso contra o corpo rígido do general.

- Solte-me! – debateu-se e se livrou da mão que o prendia, voltando para perto da janela. Sabia que, se Ikki quisesse, ele não teria chance. Sua força física, por mais que fosse grande, pelos treinos com arco e flechas e a equitação que praticava em Avalon, era nada comparada ao rígido preparo militar do rei da Cália.

Ikki sorriu maligno, sabia exatamente o que fazer para desmanchar o olhar arrogante do príncipe loiro e transformá-lo num olhar de medo e revolta.

- Voltarei em alguns instantes. Espero que esteja vestido e alimentado. Não ouse ficar doente! – disse o moreno deixando os aposentos do mais velho. Shaka cravou as unhas nas próprias mãos de ódio por ter que seguir aquele louco.

O príncipe se banhou e se vestiu como o solicitado pelo rei; vestiu uma túnica azul curta, decorada nas mangas e na gola de dourados e com o emblema de Balrun, o lugar que agora era seu cárcere. Mirou-se no grande espelho e corou, se sentia nu com as pernas grossas expostas daquele jeito. Não, definitivamente não sairia com aquilo.

- Galena! – chamou uma das servas que estava ao seu serviço, como fora informado pelo general. A moça se voltou para ele com um sorriso.

- Sim, senhor Shaka?

- Não haveria algo mais... – coçou a cabeça sem jeito – Algo maior?

A menina piscou sem entender, e o feiticeiro se viu obrigado a apontar para as próprias pernas.

- Algo que cubra minhas pernas? – explicou.

- Ah, sim! – riu a mocinha de cabelos negros – Mas... são roupas de velhos! E... – corou – O senhor não é um velho!

- Desculpe-me, mas entre meu povo as pessoas não se expõem tanto. – explicou sem jeito – Poderia trazer minhas próprias roupas?

- Sim, sim, estão lavadas, mas... – a mulher hesitou – Não sei se será do agrado do rei...

- Não me importa. Traga minhas roupas.

- Fique tranqüilo, providenciarei algo mais adequado. – a mocinha saiu do quarto. Shaka pegou as sandálias de tiras tentando imaginar como se usava aquilo. Estava de costas para a porta, entretido na tarefa de tentar calçar aquelas coisas, quando alguém entrou.

- Pode deixar sobre a cama, Galena, obrigado. – disse.

- Está atrasado, vejo que ainda não comeu... – o feiticeiro se virou sobressaltado ao escutar a voz do rei. Ikki jogou suas roupas sobre a cama – Não era isso que queria?

- Sim. – respondeu o loiro pegando o tecido, e mirando o rei, como sempre, com raiva.

Ikki sorriu e cruzou os braços, esperando impaciente. Shaka baixou o olhar, derrotado, sabia que ele não sairia para que se trocasse, era uma forma de humilhá-lo e rebaixá-lo ainda mais; deixar claro que ele era senhor de suas ações.

- Vamos, loiro, não verei nada que já não tenha visto antes. – provocou o moreno.

Shaka ergueu-se da cama, deu as costas ao rei e tirou, rapidamente, a túnica curta e vestiu a sua longa branca e dourada com o símbolo da família real de Avalon. Depois, por baixo da túnica a calça da mesma cor.

- Estou pronto. – disse se virando, o rosto corado e o olhar cintilante demonstrando claramente o quanto estava revoltado com toda situação. Adiantou-se para a porta, mas Ikki segurou-lhe o braço impedindo-o de prosseguir. Shaka olhou com mais raiva para o rosto do rei; sua vontade era quebrar todos seus dedos.

- Está descalço, mago, - tornou o monarca – Se cavalgar assim, amanhã seus pés estarão em carne viva.

O rapaz de Avalon piscou estranhando aquela atitude preocupada; o que interessava ao rei eram suas mãos e não seus pés. Deixou-se guiar até a cama. Ikki o colocou sentado, depois pegou as sandálias e começou a calçá-las nos pés alvos do lorde de Avalon.

Shaka sentiu um incomodo arrepio quando os dedos ásperos escorregaram por sua pele macia enquanto Ikki amarrava as tiras as suas pernas.

- Vamos! – disse o rei se afastando; não gostando nada da sensação que o dominava sempre que estava perto daquele mago – Tem que tomar um pouco de sol, já disse que não quero que fique doente!

- As algemas me adoecem. – respondeu Shaka ríspido – Livre-me delas!

Ikki riu.

- Não, ainda não. Não pense que pode me manipular, feiticeiro...

O rei seguiu na frente, e o loiro percebia que todos os servos baixavam o olhar enquanto eles atravessavam o castelo. Chegaram aos estábulos onde dois cavalos eram selados para eles.

- Consegue montar? – Ikki perguntou mirando o loiro, mas fugindo dos seus olhos.

Shaka lançou-lhe o seu olhar mais desdenhoso e subiu com destreza no animal, embora seu corpo ainda estivesse um pouco dolorido, o milagroso ungüento de Avalon o curara, só gostaria de saber como o rei o possuía? Mas não estava disposto a perguntar.

- Equitação é um requisito básico para qualquer homem de Avalon. – respondeu friamente – E eu sou um homem, se não se lembra!

Ikki sorriu de canto de lábios e resolveu não provocar mais o loiro. Seguiu na frente em seu alazão negro e fez um sinal de cabeça para que o mago o seguisse. Shaka obedeceu, e eles começaram um passeio pelas terras da Cália. Ikki mostrava várias partes do seu império. O imenso campanário de treinamento onde alguns soldados praticavam. A vila no arredor do castelo, com sua vida simples, onde ferreiros, costureiras e lavadeiras cuidavam do cotidiano, etc.

- Faz exatamente três meses que cheguei aqui, feiticeiro. – disse o rei – Nesse pequeno período já consegui transformar essa fortaleza, que era comandada por um juiz fraco a mando de meu pai, em um castelo. Fiz do povo que vivia indefeso ao ataque de salteadores, meu povo. Eu os protejo e em troca eles me são leais.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Shaka sério.

- Não conseguirá fugir daqui. – respondeu Ikki enquanto eles passavam pela vila, e os aldeões lhe prestavam reverência – Você trairia seu salvador?

- Salvador? O senhor é um tirano isso sim! – reclamou o loiro – O que quer afinal? Como acaba de me mostrar, já tem um reino, poder, o que mais quer de mim?

- Quero Micenas. – respondeu o príncipe – Não terei paz enquanto não fizer pagar todos aqueles que me tiraram tudo. A Cália é pequena para o tamanho de minha ambição. Quero o mundo, feiticeiro, e esse mundo só você pode me dar.

- Eu não posso. – respondeu Shaka.

- Pode sim, e me dará. – Ikki parou o cavalo negro e segurou as rédeas do alazão branco em que Shaka estava montado – Olhe bem em meus olhos, loiro, o que você vê?

- Um demônio. – respondeu firme.

- Pois bem, não terei piedade de você e nem de ninguém até que consiga minha vingança.

- O que quer exatamente, rei da Cália? – perguntou o mago, mirando fundo os olhos do _seu senhor_ – Sei que pensamentos sombrios ocupam sua mente...

Ikki sorriu.

- Primeiro, quero aumentar meu exército, me apossar de toda a Beócia, incluindo Tebas e Téspis. Tebas em especial, será para concretizar a vingança do meu primeiro ministro que foi traído como eu. Depois, quando tiver um exército numeroso o suficiente, invadiremos Corinto, após conquistá-la e sitiá-la, partiremos vitoriosos para a Lacônia, e então, Esparta, Argos e Micenas serão destruídas.

O loiro arregalou os olhos. O rei não queria glória, não queria poder, ele queria destruição e sangue.

- Não! – disse o feiticeiro e chicoteou o cavalo que saiu em disparada. Ikki, aturdido, demorou até ir atrás dele; contudo, Shaka não seguiu por muito tempo; nos portões que cercavam a cidade, os soldados se puseram a sua frente o obrigando a parar o animal que o jogaria ao chão se ele não fosse um ótimo cavaleiro. Ikki chegou em seguida, parou seu animal, e desceu. Seus olhos crepitavam de fúria.

- Desça! – ordenou.

Shaka olhou para os lados, estava cercado. Resignou-se. Ofegante, desceu do cavalo, preparado para lutar com o rei se precisasse. Ikki o encarou furioso, mas o loiro, como sempre, o desafiou.

- Não servirei aos seus propósitos! – disse e virou o rosto por instintos, quando o rei ergueu a mão; mas ao contrário do que pensou, a mão forte se fechou em seus cabelos, e Ikki o arrastou em direção ao seu próprio cavalo. Shaka mordeu os lábios para não gritar de dor enquanto era empurrado para que subisse no cavalo do rei.

- Servirá sim, loiro! – disse Ikki – Tentei fazer as coisas da forma certa, agora, farei do meu jeito.

- Nunca me convencerá! – cuspiu o mago, mas Ikki o ignorou. Dispararam de volta ao castelo. O rei arrastou o prisioneiro de volta a seu cárcere e o jogou na cama. Shaka escorregou pelo móvel macio, os olhos presos em seu algoz. Ikki sorriu perverso e se aproximou dele. Pousou a mão em seu peito de forma que sentisse o disparar do coração do loiro.

- Acho que posso convencê-lo sim, mago...

Shaka nada respondeu, virou o rosto para que o rei não lesse seus pensamentos, e não percebesse o pânico que se apossava de si. Ikki deslizou a mão pelo pescoço e rosto do loiro, deixando um sorriso cruel se apossar dos seus lábios.

- Não me force a ser indelicado, feiticeiro, acho que já mostrei do que sou capaz quando desafiado...

- Faça o que quiser, não matarei pessoas inocentes por você! – cuspiu Shaka. Ikki se inclinou sobre ele, fazendo-o sentir seu hálito morno. O mago fechou os olhos em pânico. O rei era grande conhecedor da ciência do medo e sabia farejá-lo como ninguém. Contudo, percebia que estava enfrentando um inimigo determinado, e que nada faria o mago mudar de ideia, nada além de sua arma secreta, arma que estava pronto a usar quando tudo falhasse.

Ergueu-se da cama e soltou um assoviou alto que fez Shaka estremecer.

- Essa é sua última palavra, mago? – perguntou com uma tranqüilidade perturbadora.

Shaka se sentou na cama, em alerta, com medo de responder. Um mago não poderia voltar atrás quando empenhava sua palavra.

- Por que pergunta? – indagou receoso – O que trama?

O rei não respondeu, alguns minutos se passaram até Máscara da Morte entrar no solar com Afrodite em seus braços, tendo a _saif _contra o pescoço do lorde de Lizen.

- Caso se recuse a me ajudar, a _saif_ do Máscara da Morte cortará o pescoço do seu amigo, entendeu?

Os olhos de Shaka e de Afrodite se encontraram. O pisciano balançou a cabeça em negação, pedindo para que o amo não fizesse o que aqueles monstros queriam.

Shaka baixou o olhar, uma sensação de cansaço e derrota imensa o dominando.

- Sim, eu entendi... – murmurou.

- O seu amigo ficará sob a tutela do meu assassino, e se você tentar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que eu julgue ameaçadora, mago, ele pagará com a própria vida, antes que consiga se movimentar, entendeu bem?

- Não faça isso, Shaka... – pediu Afrodite – Por Dagda, você... Nós não podemos nos sujar de sangue!

- Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer por minha causa, Dite... – os olhos angustiados do príncipe miraram o servo – Me perdoe...

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Afrodite.

- Minha função é protegê-lo e não o contrário, lorde de _Brindhen_! Por _Calliech_, não faça isso!

Shaka se ergueu, aproximando-se de Afrodite lhe enxugando as lágrimas, depois lançou um olhar hostil para Máscara da Morte e afastou a _saif_ com a mão, e o metal era tão afiado que lhe feriu o dedo. O assassino mirou o rei que, com um sinal de cabeça, pediu para que se afastasse. Shaka então, abraçou o amigo com força, escondendo o rosto do mais velho em seu ombro.

- Dite, não posso deixar que seja vítima de minhas escolhas e do meu destino. – falou com carinho – Quando resolvi fugir de Avalon, nada o obrigava a vir comigo. Você não veio porque era meu servo, veio porque é meu amigo.

- Sim, e agora sou um peso pra você...

O virginiano se afastou e voltou a enxugar o rosto do amigo.

- Eu o amo, Afrodite. Nunca se esqueça disso. – segurou o rosto do pisciano entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho.

Ikki engoliu em seco, sentindo algo estranho com as últimas palavras comovidas do mago.

- Já chega. – disse – Leve-o daqui, Máscara da Morte.

O rei ordenou, e o assassino puxou o jovem pra si, novamente. Afrodite mirou o rei com ódio.

- Maldito seja, rei de Balrun! Maldito seja sempre! O senhor pagará pelo tempo por tudo que tem nos feito!

- Tire-o daqui. – repetiu Ikki sem se abalar, e o assassino levou o lorde de Lizen de volta a sua cela.

O rei se aproximou do anjo de Avalon, puxando a corrente que prendia as chaves da algema.

- Agora irei libertá-lo, pense bem em seus atos, feiticeiro...

Os olhos do loiro se voltaram para o rosto do rei.

- Agirá como um covarde? Usará meus poderes para derrotar seus inimigos? Isso não parece digno de alguém orgulhoso como você... – indagou cansado.

- Não me subestime, mago, não quero que ganhe a guerra por mim, essa glória é minha e você não irá tirá-la. – disse Ikki com desdém.

- Então o que quer?

O rei engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar dele, procurando por uma boa resposta.

- Meu exército é pequeno e se eu não tiver o fator surpresa ao meu lado, perderei muitos homens nesse cerco e nos próximos. Sua figura mística deve me trazer alguma vantagem.

O rei livrou os pulsos de Shaka das algemas, e o loiro sentiu um alívio tão grande que até um sorriso escapou do seu rosto. O moreno se perdeu um pouco no sorriso dele, sentindo um calor estranho no coração, um calor que há muito não sentia. Afastou-se do mago, perturbado com aquela sensação.

- Você um dia irá me libertar? – perguntou Shaka – Se eu der o que você tanto quer, um dia deixará que eu parta com o Afrodite dessas terras amaldiçoadas?

- Não. Nunca. Eu jamais o deixarei partir. – Ikki o encarou sério e seus olhos se prenderam. O rei engoliu em seco, reconhecendo o poder daquele homem, não havia dúvidas de que ele era o anjo profetizado de Avalon.

Shaka baixou o olhar e observou os pulsos marcados de roxo pelas pulseiras.

- Pedirei para que tragam um bálsamo que cure esses machucados.

- Não é necessário, não é nada sério. – cortou o príncipe, não queria nenhum cuidado daquele homem, nenhuma proximidade, precisava alimentar diariamente o ódio que sentia por ele.

- Mesmo assim, quero que cuide disso, suas mãos são muito preciosas para mim, feiticeiro. – o rei se afastou – Voltarei à noite...

- Prefiro que se mantenha longe de mim, meu senhor. – tornou Shaka sem mirá-lo – Farei o que quer, poupe-me, ao menos, de sua odiosa presença.

O rei sorriu e encarou o príncipe com ironia.

- Não sou tão repulsivo assim...

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso cínico que não escondia a amargura.

- Não se engane, não é só repulsivo, como já havia dito, és asqueroso... Meu senhor...

O rei franziu o cenho e um olhar malévolo se apossou de sua expressão. Caminhou felinamente até o loiro e o puxou pra si. Shaka enrijeceu o corpo, sendo esmagado contra o peito forte do monarca, seu coração disparou e várias sensações se apossaram dele. O cheiro almiscarado do moreno, o corpo forte coberto pela curta túnica azul escuro, a pele bronzeada... Sua própria pele se arrepiou e ele se viu desnorteado com esse mundo novo de sensações... Precisava se afastar, antes que aquilo vencesse todo o ódio que sentia pelo soberano de Balrun. Por que sentia aquilo? Que sensações eram aquelas?

- Solte-me... – pediu virando o rosto, mas Ikki o puxou pelo queixo. Shaka pode ver a cicatriz que deixara no rosto ele, entre as sobrancelhas. Engoliu e seco; em toda sua vida, jamais machucara alguém e sabia que um ato de violência cometido por um mago de Avalon desencadeava um pequeno _cataclismo kármico_, o condenando ao _samsara_. Fechou os olhos quando a mão do rei brincou com seus lábios; angústia e excitação dominando seu corpo na mesma intensidade.

Ikki não resistiu à vontade de beijar aquela boca pequena e carnuda; foi mais forte que ele, embora não quisesse; não era o que queria. Não queria o mago para aquele propósito e aquela espécie de sentimento só atrapalharia suas ações, mas era irresistível. Assim, tomou a boca do feiticeiro, dessa vez, de forma delicada, provando com cuidado de sua maciez. Shaka de início cedeu à invasão delicada da língua do rei; mas em fim, sua razão e lógica sobrepujaram os sentimentos desoladores que o habitavam, e o anjo se debateu fugindo dos lábios do monarca, embora o corpo permanecesse preso ao dele.

- Não ouse a me tocar novamente, ou... – protestou trêmulo, fugindo da sensação descontroladas do seu corpo.

- Ou o quê, príncipe? – Ikki o interrompeu com uma risada sarcástica que não escondia a rouquidão excitada da voz – Já disse que aqui, você não tem poder algum. Por que simplesmente não se entrega, mago? Se eu quisesse, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer...

- Eu nunca me entregarei a você... – cuspiu o loiro com ódio intenso – Pode ter meu corpo, apenas ele, e mesmo ele, somente a força! E entenda, rei da Cália, por mais que me force, por mais que use de violência para possuir meu corpo, eu nunca serei "_sua mulher_"!

Ikki o deixou. Shaka se afastou dele, ajeitando a túnica e os cabelos enquanto era observado pelo rei que mantinha uma séria expressão, mas indecifrável.

- Não, não é isso que quero. – disse Ikki, mirando os desafiadores olhos azuis do mago - Por enquanto, o deixarei em paz. Darei tempo para que se acostume com sua nova casa. Aproveite o conforto desse quarto, senhor Shaka, esse solar será todo o seu mundo a partir de agora.

O loiro franziu a testa.

- Não poderei sair daqui?

- Não...

- E quanto ao Afrodite? Ao menos a ele, conceda que ande livre pelo castelo. Tenha certeza, ele não irá fugir enquanto eu estiver preso. Ele nunca me abandonaria...

A expressão do rei mudou de séria para irritada.

- Posso conceder isso. – disse e caminhou para a porta – Como dizia, aproveite o conforto desse quarto, esse solar será todo o seu mundo a partir de agora, príncipe de Avalon. – Fechou a porta atrás de si.

-OOO-

**Micenas.**

- Estava bem até duas horas atrás. – disse o médico real, mirando as feições esquálidas do rei – Não sei que enfermidade poderia abater alguém forte como Edgar dessa forma.

Jocasta juntou as mãos, antes de passá-las pelos longos cabelos castanhos, presos por um pente decorado de pérolas.

- Nicodemus, acaso acha... – interrompeu-se. Não era o momento. Nesse instante, Eiri entrou no quarto, levando um chá para o rei. A rainha, que até então não sabia da nova função da jovem nobre, a encarou severamente. Eiri se encolheu com o olhar da soberana.

- Desde quando se encarrega disso, menina? – perguntou Jocasta, arrebatando a cuia com a bebida das mãos da moça loira – Onde está Icastus? O copeiro e provador dos alimentos reais?

- Ele foi... demitido e banido, minha senhora. – respondeu Eiri sem jeito – O primeiro ministro descobriu uma conspiração para matar o rei, liderada por Icastus...

- O primeiro ministro é uma víbora tão mentirosa quanto tu és! – explodiu a rainha – Ele está afastando progressivamente todas as pessoas fiéis a Edgar. O que ele pretende, Eiri?

- Não sei do que falas, minha senhora. – respondeu a moça com os olhos baixos em submissão.

- Saia daqui! – ordenou a rainha, e Eiri fez uma reverência antes de sair do aposento real.

Jocasta mirou Nicodemus por um tempo. O velho homem sustentou o olhar inquisidor da rainha, com seus olhos azuis baços pela idade.

- Jamais duvide da minha lealdade a casa de Atreu, minha senhora. – respondeu a pergunta muda – Há mais de trinta anos, sirvo a família real e só a ela.

- Sim, Nocodemus. Eu acredito. Cuide de Edgar. – retorquiu Jocasta, para depois deixar o quarto com a cuia de chá nas mãos. Mais uma vez, a soberana de Micenas entrou pela passagem secreta e se dirigiu ao templo destruído com as _runas de Nanna_. Novamente, engolindo seu orgulho, ela invocou aquele que pedira para nunca mais ser incomodado. Seus pensamentos estavam tão angustiados que a jovem rainha não se deu conta de que era seguida...

A luz forte que dominou o ambiente quando Shion apareceu fez com que aquela que já possuíra todos os poderes mágicos protegesse os olhos.

O rei mago de Avalon demonstrava uma expressão totalmente aborrecida e cansada. Suas vestes brancas intensificavam a palidez de sua pele, e seus olhos estava mortiços e apáticos.

- Por que me invoca novamente, mulher grega?

- O rei de Micenas morrerá. – declarou Jocasta – Meu filho mais velho, herdeiro do trono por direito, está exilado, sei que ele vive, mas não estou certa de que voltará para assumir aquilo que lhe é de direito.

- Tens um segundo filho na linha de sucessão. – respondeu o mago – O que a aflige?

- Tenho um inimigo poderoso, Shion, e esse inimigo sabe que Shun não possui o sangue dos Atreus...

Apenas nesse momento o rei encarou os olhos da rainha.

- Como ele poderia saber?

- Não sei. Ele é uma serpente venenosa e creio que seja um mago negro.

- Mago negro? Como pode cogitar tal coisa? – indignou-se Shion – As sociedades do lírio branco e Elêusis exterminaram todos os magos que usavam a dádiva mágica de maneira errada! Pode provar o que diz?

- Não. Eu... – Jocasta estendeu a mão com a cuia de chá em direção ao rei – Não tenho mais poderes para saber se minhas desconfianças são verdadeiras. Mas sei que se tocar esse chá, saberá se nele há o mal ou não...

- Pra isso me chamou? – Shion perguntou sem deixar de demonstrar certo pesar – Para salvar teu esposo?

Jocasta sorriu com uma melancolia amarga.

- Há muito, Edgar não é o homem com quem me casei. Sim, Shion, eu estava errada, a Grécia não é o que pensava. – a jovem senhora escondeu uma lágrima fugitiva com o nó do indicador – Queria nunca ter me afastado de você e Avalon...

Aquelas palavras repercutiram no rei mago como um ferrenho punhal. Entretanto, havia anos que o jovem rei se despira de todas as suas ilusões e prometera que seria justo, frio e imparcial, não importasse quantas dores isso lhe causasse. Por essa máxima, agira a vida toda, por esse motivo, não titubeara em entregar aquele que lhe era querido como um filho para que cumprisse seu destino. Por essa postura, deixara que seu amado filho o considerasse frio e desumano, por ser o rei mago supremo de Avalon, permitira que Shaka desaparecesse pensando que ele nunca o amou.

Shion pegou a cuia, e a energia negra que sentiu foi tão forte que a deixou cair. Encarou Jocasta, aturdido.

- Por Dagda, Beatrice! Quem fez tal magia?

- Não sei. – respondeu a rainha – Uma serva, a mesma que desconfio que tenha me traído, estava servindo isso ao rei. O meu ministro de guerra, homem justo e honrado, desconfiou que o rei não falasse por si, ao lhe ministrar algumas ordens. Por tudo isso, estou desconfiada que haja um mago negro agindo sob ordens do primeiro ministro.

Shion empertigou-se e inspirou.

- Verei o que posso fazer para ajudar. Não prometo. Avalon passa por um período sombrio e preciso me concentrar em encontrar o anjo...

Jocasta arregalou os olhos ao se recordar do menino loiro e tímido, filho de Brigite. Quando deixara Avalon ele deveria ter menos de dois anos, e ela o considerava apenas um bebê, embora tenha sido confirmado que aquela criança era o profetizado anjo de Avalon.

- O anjo? – perguntou confusa – O pequeno Shaka?

- Sim. O anjo foi perdido e precisamos resgatá-lo. Ele já não é tão pequeno, tem vinte e um anos agora. – disse sem vontade – Mas darei atenção ao que me pede. Não precisa me invocar, eu voltarei...

O mago começou a produzir uma bruma densa, e desapareceria se não ouvisse...

- Espere!

Shion e Jocasta se voltaram para entrada da escadaria que dava acesso aos muros da cidade grega. O rei mago viu um jovem vestido em túnica verde, seus cabelos longos e castanhos bailavam ao sabor do vento frio que dominava aquele lugar. Shion arregalou os olhos, ele era a visão da beleza e de uma pureza e força quase santas.

- Shun! – exclamou a rainha – C-como chegou aqui?

- Eu a segui. Perdoe-me, mãe, mas precisava encontrá-lo. – disse o jovem se aproximando.

O rei continuava com os olhos fixos nele.

- Você é meu pai? – os olhos verdes de Shun se prenderam aos cor de âmbar de Shion – Por favor, me responda.

O rosto do rei mago tremeu, e ele deu as costas ao rapaz.

- Não possuo filhos fora de Avalon. – tentou manter a frieza – Jocasta, como já disse, eu a procurarei. Leve essa criança daqui.

A rainha deixou escapar lágrimas de revolta, e puxaria o filho enquanto Shion se afastava; mas Shun se desvencilhou dos seus braços e segurou a túnica do mago que parou, sem se voltar.

- Eu fui desprezado pelo homem que chamei de pai a vida inteira. – disse o adolescente com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, não me rejeite...

Shion estremeceu, lágrimas molharam o seu rosto depois de mais de vinte anos, e ele se voltou para o rapaz. Percebeu que o mais jovem o mirava nos olhos sem nenhum resquício de medo.

- És tão belo e corajoso quanto a sua mãe, Shun... – sorriu o rei, emocionado.

- Você sabe meu nome? – o príncipe indagou.

- Sim, é o nome que escolhemos, eu e sua mãe; o nome que daríamos ao nosso primeiro filho...

Shion abriu os braços, enquanto lágrimas de emoção desciam pelo rosto de Shun e Jocasta.

- Pai... – murmurou o jovem, recebendo o abraço daquele de quem possuía o sangue.

- Meu filho, nobre e príncipe de Avalon. – declarou o rei mago, acolhendo o adolescente para um abraço cheio de afeto e emoção.

Ao lado, Jocasta mirava a cena; pensando que agora, talvez, houvesse esperança, esperança para um futuro melhor.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Desculpem-me a demora com as postagens; mas o tempo anda muito escasso.

Obrigada pelos reviews deixados:

Danieru, Vagabond, NinaCorttinelly, faith, Izabel, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Meguari Uchiha, Leyagato, milaangelica, Jukie, Arcueid, Amamiya f, Kate-chan,

**Mellow Candie:** Por incrível que pareça, reli sua review antes de postar esse capítulo e tentei não repetir o errinho de concordância, mas com o pouco tempo para revisar, releve se ainda tiver algum. Mas não foi para isso que dei um destaque a você, nas notas finais. Vim agradecer, você é o exemplo de COMENTÁRIO ÚTIL e positivo, por isso, vim agradecer em destaque. Seu comentário me animou num momento em que estava achando a fic chata por excesso de detalhes, principalmente sentimental.

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

Sion Neblina


	15. O solar do feiticeiro

**O solar do feiticeiro**

**Capítulo 15**

O acordo entre o rei e o feiticeiro era claro: Shaka faria o que Ikki queria, e o monarca manteria Afrodite vivo, mesmo que prisioneiro. As feridas do jovem príncipe foram tratadas e curadas, mas logo depois, as algemas voltaram para seus pulsos. De início, Shaka não compreendia o porquê, mas depois o rei lhe informou que seus poderes mágicos só seriam utilizados quando ele solicitasse. O que intrigava o mago era que o rei só lhe solicitava mapas, mapas estratégicos que nunca lhe dariam uma guerra. Ikki sabia que tinha em mãos, aquele que poderia subjugar toda a Grécia. Contudo, o jovem micênio era arrogante e ambicioso e não queria depender de ninguém. E assim, os dias foram passando; Ikki pouco ia ao solar, apenas para buscar os mapas, e Shaka era proibido de sair. Entretanto, numa noite, o príncipe de Avalon resolveu que já era o momento de falar com o rei sobre aquela situação.

Ikki entrou calado no solar, recolheu os mapas como sempre sem olhar para o mago, mas quando estava se afastando, a mão de Shaka segurou-lhe o braço, e ele se virou surpreendido. Meses e nenhuma manifestação daquele loiro arrogante; de vez em quando, sentia seu olhar sobre si, principalmente quando se exercitava no campanário, todavia, nenhuma palavra. Respondia-lhe as perguntas quando essas lhes eram feitas somente. Então por que agora?

- Preciso ver o Afrodite. Preciso ter certeza de que ele está bem.

Ikki estreitou os olhos e bufou irritado, mesmo a contragosto.

- Minha palavra basta, feiticeiro. – disse e voltou a andar, sendo seguro novamente.

- Não estou pedindo muito. Já não o vejo há mais de um mês...

O moreno sorriu com ironia.

- Quando se comportar melhor, quem sabe?

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou Shaka cansado – Explique-me e eu farei.

O rei engoliu em seco.

- Quando achar o momento oportuno, ele virá vê-lo.

Shaka calou-se, não imploraria mais àquele homem. Apesar de que a única coisa além da privação de sua liberdade que ele poderia se queixar, era a separação de Afrodite. Todos seus desejos eram concedidos.

- Já estou trancado nesse solar há muito tempo. – sua voz foi quase um sussurro.

- Pedirei para que Shiryu e Galena o levem para um passeio, se quiser. – volveu o rei, friamente.

Shaka sorriu com ironia.

- O rei teme o feiticeiro?

Ikki em fim se virou para olhá-lo.

- O que deseja, mago? Dissestes que não desejava minha presença e estou tentando fazer-lhe todas as vontades, então...

- É isso que não entendo! Por que tantos agrados? Não vê que nunca conseguirei ser feliz como um prisioneiro?

- E quem disse que sua felicidade me interessa? – grunhiu Ikki – Vejo que sua vaidade é muito grande. Achas que tem algum valor para mim, além do valor de um objeto valioso?

O loiro corou, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Mesmo tendo apenas o valor de um objeto, ainda assim, sempre serei um _objeto_ inalcançável pra você, meu senhor...

O rei não respondeu, saiu do solar fechando a porta. Há dias tentava lutar contra a vontade desoladora de entrar naquele quarto e _perder a cabeça_. Há dias tentava não provocar o feiticeiro, porque cada palavra desdenhosa e arrogante dele, lhe fazia ter vontade de torcer-lhe o pescoço. Durante todo aquele tempo, o loiro se comportara razoavelmente bem; indiferente seria a palavra exata. Não entendia porque aquela provocação sem propósito agora. Pois bem, se ele queria guerra, ele teria.

Dentro do solar. Shaka tinha a certeza de que a solidão e a dor o estavam enlouquecendo. Sim, pois aquela provocação desmedida foi feita apenas para ter um pouco da atenção do soberano de Balrun. Coisa que não queria nem em seu mais terrível pesadelo.

-OOO-

Após o encontro com Shion, e o mesmo ter lhe dado alguns hábeis conselhos e prometido voltar assim que possível. Shun retornou a sua vida no palácio real. Com o final de sua sentença, o príncipe retornara ao seu posto, tanto militar quanto social, embora continuasse sob a rigorosa vigília do primeiro ministro.

Shun tomara uma decisão, embora Jocasta fosse totalmente contra. O jovem decidira cavalgar até a Capadócia e tirar Hyoga do fronte de batalha. Não estava disposto a deixá-lo morrer sem que fizesse nada. Radamanthys era hábil e ardiloso, pois bem, ele também o seria. Teria que começar a pensar como um militar e não um príncipe de dezesseis anos. Mas, Zeus! Como era difícil. Sim, difícil porque ele nunca estivera na Capadócia, e nem em batalha, difícil porque nenhum dos militares quiseram ajudá-lo, e sua última esperança seria alguém que ele também não estava certo de que o ajudaria.

Com tais pensamentos, o infante adentrou o gabinete do ministro de guerra, trajava sua armadura e levava o elmo sob o braço. Seu olhar antes doce agora era firme e frio ao encarar o cidadão de Micenas.

- Camus...

O ruivo encarou o príncipe, estranhando o aparato militar.

- O que deseja, príncipe Shun?

- Um mapa para chegar a Capadócia...

- Não precisas de mapas, pode abrir um portal até lá se quiser.

- Se fizer isso, Radamanthys descobrirá que sei usar meus poderes mágicos, e isso será perigoso para a minha mãe.- declarou o mais jovem – Por isso, preciso de um mapa que me leve a Capadócia.

- Por mim, você não irá a lugar algum, jovem príncipe. – declarou o ministro – Não tens ordens do rei para deixar Micenas!

- O rei já não ordena nada, Camus, ele é um cadáver guiado por Radamanthys, e sabes disso! – irritou-se Shun.

- Mesmo assim, ainda é o rei. – o ruivo ergueu-se. Shun percebeu que, estranhamente, ele exibia o fardamento militar. Franziu o cenho enquanto o mais velho se aproximava e pousava a mão em seu ombro.

- Escute-me, alteza, - disse o ministro – Estou marchando agora para Balrun por ordens do rei. Caso os deuses estejam do lado de Micenas, convencerei Ikki a voltar, se Edgar vier a falecer. Enquanto isso, preciso que fique aqui, vigiando os passos de Radamanthys.

- Mas... o Hyoga...

- Não subestime o valor do meu irmão como soldado. – tornou o jovem ministro – Hyoga não morrerá na Capadócia, se não for seu destino.

- Camus...

- Ouça-me, Shun, não deixe suas emoções guiá-lo de forma cega. Confie em meu julgamento e conseguiremos tirar Micenas dessa época de trevas...

Shun sorriu com melancolia. Não queria dizer para Camus que sabia que Micenas nunca sairia das trevas, mas achou melhor se calar definitivamente, e seguir o conselho do ministro que parecia muito prudente.

- Esperarei que volte de Balrun com alguma mensagem do meu irmão, Camus. – disse o mais jovem – Confiarei em você, como o Hyoga confia.

O ministro assentiu com a cabeça, e o príncipe deixou seu gabinete.

-OOO-

_**Balrun atual capital da Cália – Beócia**_

Os dias que se seguiram ao _"acordo_" entre o rei e o feiticeiro, Ikki e sua implacável tropa conquistaram Téspis, humilhando o poderio militar espartano e os empurrando de volta a Tebas. A nova colônia de Balrun ficou aos cuidados de outro general, enquanto a elite do exército voltou para o castelo. Agora, o jovem príncipe de Micenas podia se intitular verdadeiramente como rei da Cália, faltando apenas fazer cair Tebas, para se tornar senhor de toda a Beócia.

Máscara da Morte não fez parte do cerco a Téspis. A pedido pessoal do rei, ficara no castelo vigiando os dois feiticeiros. Shaka permaneceu trancado no solar, recebendo a visita de Galena e mais ninguém. O árabe protegeria a chave lhe confiada pelo amo, já que Shiryu se recusou a ficar fora da batalha, como a própria vida.

Naquela noite, sob a luz de uma imensa lua, Afrodite estava sentado numa pedra, mirando o céu. Seus olhos claros e melancólicos refletiam os pálidos raios do luar, e sua tez branca dava-lhe uma aparência fantasmagórica e irreal. Máscara da Morte o mirava a certa distância, e se perguntava o que o mago estaria pensando. Sabia que o jovem era a arma do rei para conseguir ficar com o outro, só não sabia se os motivos alegados por Ikki eram verdadeiros, isso sim o intrigava. Não era capaz de compreender aquela cultura estranha, onde homens se deitavam com homens e achavam a coisa mais natural do mundo; todavia, compreendia porque o rei pedia para que ninguém mirasse o tal anjo de Avalon nos olhos; porém, ele se esqueceu de pedir para que não mirassem também os olhos de Afrodite.

Aproximou-se devagar, como um chacal, surpreendendo o lorde de Lizen que estremeceu e o encarou com olhos arregalados.

- Você me assustou.

- Não deveria ficar sozinho aqui fora. – reclamou o tamudaei – Venha, vou levá-lo ao seu quarto.

- Minha cela, você quer dizer? – desafiou o mais jovem.

- Quarto, cela, tanto faz, só não quero que fique aqui fora, sozinho.

Afrodite franziu o cenho como um garoto birrento.

- O rei ordenou que me mantivesse em cárcere privado?

- Não.

- Então, me deixe em paz! Não vê que preciso dos raios da lua?

Foi a vez de Máscara da Morte franzir a cara.

- Por quê?

- A lua me revigora, ela sempre foi a protetora da casa de Lizen. Sei que nesse exato momento, meus pais estão olhando para ela e pedindo que me proteja.

- Então você tem família? – perguntou o árabe, se sentando ao lado do mago, na grande pedra.

- Sim, mãe, pai e um irmão mais velho que é um dos conselheiros do príncipe Mu, irmão do Shaka e primeiro na linha de sucessão ao trono de Avalon.

- Avalon. – repetiu com amargura – Bem, preciso dormir, senhor mago, então peço que venha comigo até seus aposentos.

- Não pode me deixar ficar só mais um pouco? – pediu Afrodite de modo feiticeiro, usando o mesmo charme que enlouquecia os nobres de sua terra natal; mas aquilo não aconteceria com aquele árabe.

- Escute, seu imbecil! – rosnou Máscara da Morte, e Afrodite estranhou o rompante de fúria – Caso queira ficar aqui é problema seu, não garantirei sua integridade física, certo?

- O... o que quer dizer? – gaguejou o loiro ainda aturdido com a fúria que via cintilar nos olhos do tamudaei.

- É demente ou cego? – explodiu Máscara da Morte – Não vê que a única coisa que o protege desses soldados degenerados é o temor a mim e ao rei?

Afrodite piscou confuso, demorando um pouco para entender as palavras do moreno, até que corou e arregalou os olhos.

- Vo...você acha que... eles...

O árabe grunhiu de forma que seus caninos ficaram a mostra e pareceram ameaçadores como de um lobo. Pegou o loiro pelo braço o arrastando de volta ao castelo, o jogando dentro do quarto que ele agora ocupava.

- Fique aí, e só abra pra mim, entendeu? – disse, batendo a porta e a trancando por fora.

Afrodite se encolheu na cama, querendo entender por que aquele homem o odiava daquela forma. Do lado de fora, Máscara da Morte apoiou a cabeça na madeira da porta fazendo uma oração baixa ao seu deus, pedindo-lhe clareza e direção.

-OOO-

_As duas crianças corriam pelo extenso túnel que era aquela caverna. Local proibido até então._

_- Shaka, volte! – gritava Mu enquanto seguia o mais jovem que ria sem parar. Era sua responsabilidade cuidar dele. Mas Shaka sempre dava um jeito de burlar sua vigilância._

_- Venha, Mu, estou começando a ver uma luz! – disse o menor, finalmente enxergando a luz do sol. Mas não era um sol como o de Avalon, era um sol que queimava. O pequeno príncipe protegeu os olhos, Mu fez o mesmo, finalmente conseguindo alcançá-lo e o segurando pelo braço._

_- Lorde Shion ficará chateado! – disse o mais velho – É melhor voltarmos agora._

_- Não, Mu, veja esse sol. Não estamos mais em Avalon._

_- Eu sei, vamos voltar._

_- Onde estamos?_

_- Na Grécia, uma terra violenta, é melhor que não pisemos nela!_

_O loiro aceitou a mão do irmão que o levaria de volta a caverna, quando pequenos vultos apareceram de outro túnel._

_- Ei, quem são vocês? – exclamou o menino de cabelos negros e olhos azul escuro que segurava uma espada. Shaka e Mu arregalaram os olhos. O menino deveria ter cinco anos, mas já empunhava uma espada._

_- Ikki, abaixe a espada, eu não gosto! – resmungou o garotinho de olhos verdes, puxando a toga do irmão._

_- São invasores, Shun, temos que prendê-los!_

_Os olhos do garotinho se prenderam aos azuis do estrangeiro menor._

_- Seus olhos brilham como os olhos de um anjo. – ele disse, mas não baixou a espada – Quem são vocês?_

_- Somos príncipes de Avalon. – respondeu Shaka estendendo a mão. Contudo, antes que Ikki a aceitasse, seu nome foi chamado e ele virou-se._

_- Ikki, Shun, o que estão! – Jocasta mirou para a caverna e viu apenas dois vultos brancos voltando correndo. Pegou o menor no colo e a mão do outro – Vocês não tem permissão para vir aqui! Por Calliech! Nunca mais venham aqui!_

Shun acordou sobressaltado. Aquilo seriam lembranças ou sonho? O que aquelas imagens queriam lhe dizer?

- Mu...Shaka... – repetiu – Esses nomes...

Ergueu-se da cama e se envolveu num robe, indo até o quarto da rainha. Jocasta se espantou ao ver o filho.

- Shun, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Os nomes, Mu e Shaka lhe dizem algo? – o rapaz foi direto. Jocasta arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa.

- Entre. – puxou o filho para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta – Onde ouviu tais nomes?

- Tive alguns lembranças. Lembranças ou sonho não sei, mas esses nomes...

- São os nomes dos dois príncipes de Avalon. – informou a mãe – O Mu é seu irmão, o Shaka seu primo, mas foi criado por Shion por ser a personificação do poder supremo de Avalon.

- Personificação do poder supremo? – repetiu Shun – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ele é o detentor de toda a energia mágica da natureza. Isso foi o que disse uma profecia...

Shun engoliu em seco. Seu coração teve um aviso, sabia que de alguma forma Avalon e Micenas estavam ligadas mais do que apenas por ele, afinal, Ikki também estava em seu sonho.

- Seus olhos brilham como de um anjo... – repetiu Shun – Em meu sonho, o Ikki disse isso para um menino loiro de olhos azuis como o infinito, azuis como não pode existir...

Jocasta engoliu em seco.

- É o Shaka... Zeus! O que isso pode significar? – perguntou a rainha aflita, pois há muito tempo, quando seus filhos eram apenas crianças, tivera sonhos envolvendo eles e os príncipes de Avalon. Mensagens ou presságios?

- Não sei, mãe, mas sei que não posso ficar pensado nisso, nesse momento. Preciso fazer um acordo com Radamanthys...

- Acordo com aquela víbora? – espantou-se Jocasta.

- O Camus tem razão, mãe. Não posso marchar para a Capadócia, preciso ser inteligente e frio agora. Caso Edgar morra, até que o Ikki volte do exílio, eu serei o rei, preciso ser forte para esperar meu irmão.

A soberana de Micenas realinhou os cabelos cacheados e baixou o olhar.

- Shun, não espere que o Ikki que existe hoje seja o mesmo que conhecemos. Meu coração de mãe não se engana, o Ikki saiu daqui cego pelo ódio e pela dor, ele não é mais o mesmo.

- Não acredito nisso! O Ikki é o mesmo, ele vai voltar para reinar! – irritou-se Shun – Tem que acreditar nele, mãe...

A rainha ergueu os olhos para o filho caçula e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto claro.

- Sei que você tem visões Shun. Sei que, sozinho, pode encontrar a verdade sem precisar de minha ajuda.

- Eu sempre acreditarei no coração do meu irmão. Sempre.

- Meu coração de mãe sabe que meu filho mais velho não é mais o mesmo que conheci.

- Eu não acredito em você. – o príncipe saiu do quarto da mãe, recusando-se a acreditar no que Jocasta dizia.

A rainha viu o dia raiar em claro. Um estranho presságio a acometendo. Podia ouvir a tosse de Edgar no quarto ao lado e o calor de sua febre. Radamanthys estava conseguindo o que queria, e se ela não agisse logo, em pouco tempo ele seria o dono de Micenas.

Aprontou-se com toda a pompa de rainha, e seguiu para o gabinete do ministro de guerra. Sabia que Camus ainda ministraria algumas ordens antes de deixar a cidade rumo a Balrun, local que provavelmente seria seu túmulo. Jocasta conhecia o filho e, se Ikki realmente houvesse se unido a Alacrau e conseguido um exército, seu interesse só seria um, matar o pai e se tornar novo monarca de Micenas.

- Senhor ministro? – ela entrou no gabinete – Que bom que o alcancei.

- Sim, majestade, mas estou de partida. – volveu Camus – Algum recado ao príncipe?

- Sim, mas primeiro preciso ter acesso ao livro dos Atreus.

Camus franziu o cenho.

- Por que gostaria de ver aquele livro de mitologia?

- Não sou eu quem precisa vê-lo e sim, você e o Shun.

- Eu?

- Isso talvez o proteja, pois tenho estranhos presságios.

-OOO-

O novo reino, como estava sendo chamado Balrun, saiu vitorioso do cerco a Téspis, que era um sítio de Tebas, como já mencionado. Saga, agora rei de Esparta com a morte do seu pai, soube da queda de Téspis e reagrupou seus soldados, deixando um forte poderio militar na província beótica, e voltando com a maioria dos seus homens a Esparta, onde mandaria mensageiros a Argos e Micenas, de quem era aliado.

Ele já não era o mesmo homem, mesmo os seus mais fiéis comandados sabiam disso. Em menos de seis meses, desde a partida do seu ministro de guerra e irmão, o rei envelhecera anos; seus longos e sedosos cabelos tornaram-se brancos e opacos, sua pele sem viço, os olhos vermelhos e injetados, como olhos de um demônio. Diziam alguns que o rei estava louco, outros que fizera um pacto com um _daemon mau_, já que era sempre visto em conversas com alguma entidade invisível.

Shura, seu atual ministro de guerra e primeiro general de Esparta, estava preocupado. O reino antes próspero estava decadente, sempre sendo necessário recorrer ao tesouro para matar a fome dos cidadãos; e o numeroso exército, bem maior daquela cidade-estado, não mais confiava em seu soberano.

Na manhã seguida a queda de Téspis, o ministro adentrou o gabinete do rei, lhe fazendo a reverência. Seus olhos negros encararam aqueles que um dia foram do mais puro verde que ele já vira, e que emanava uma áurea franca e pura; Justo, íntegro, amoroso; agora... Uma massa vermelha de sentimentos que o militar não compreendia.

- Balrun derrubou Téspis, meu senhor, e como pedido por vossa majestade, reagrupamos as tropas em Tebas, mas há muitos feridos. O que devemos fazer?

- Sacrifique os inválidos e mande alimento para os que ainda conseguem empunhar uma lança. – respondeu o rei – Por enquanto só devemos esperar o próximo movimento deles.

- Ao que tudo indica, eles marcharão até nós. – informou o ministro.

- Deixe que venham, Shura, nenhum exército no mundo fará frente à Esparta.

O militar se empertigou, seus olhos negros e frios miraram o rei.

- Dizem que não são homens, meu senhor, são semideuses invencíveis, como Hercules.

Saga riu.

- Hercules foi vencido por um _filtro de amor_... – declarou a voz grave do monarca – Não há mortal invencível, meu caro Shura, até mesmo Zeus foi desafiado e quase morto pela serpente _Tífon_...

- Meu senhor...

- Shura, não tema. – cortou o rei – Sou o homem mais poderoso de toda Grécia, e não é uma horda liderada por um moleque que tombará Esparta!

- Dizem que ele é filho de Zeus e que nunca foi derrotado. – continuou o general.

Saga riu e seus olhos avermelhados brilharam.

- Ele é filho de Edgar Atreu, rei de Micenas, e em Tebas encontrará a morte.

- Há rumores... – Shura insistiu, mesmo sob o olhar ameaçador do soberano – Há rumores de que ele possui um feiticeiro e oráculo sob seu poder, e é esse feiticeiro que faz com que vença todas as batalhas, entregando as posições inimigas...

- Tolices! Temos um exército de três mil homens e soube que a horda de Balrun possui míseros seiscentos soldados, o que devo temer?

- São chacais!

- Meros soldados! – explodiu Saga – O que há general, está com medo?

- Não senhor.

- Então vamos esperar que o novo rei da Cália, como esse moleque se intitula, venha até nós. E depois disso, faremos questão de entregar sua cabeça ao seu lugar de origem, Micenas.

-OOO-

Camus estava a alguns quilômetros da fortaleza de Balrun, quando um dos batedores, espalhados pela província, avisou no castelo que uma tropa de Micenas se aproximava. Ikki, Kanon e Milo já imaginavam que aquilo fosse acontecer; então, prepararam os arqueiros, para que atingissem a pequena escolta, antes que ela chegasse ao castelo.

- Quero que se posicionem e disparem as flechas antes que eles possam distinguir a fênix negra no horizonte. – ordenou Milo aos arqueiros que se posicionaram nas muralhas. O general então subiu numa das torres da fortaleza, e o que viu fez seu sangue gelar.

Os arqueiros já esperavam mais alguns passos da pequena tropa quando ouviu a voz estridente do ministro de guerra:

- Parem! Não dispare! – gritou Milo. Shiryu que comandava os soldados mirou o superior sem entender. O rosto do loiro estava desfigurado pela emoção e se mostrava visivelmente nervoso.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? – indagou o general para o ministro que continuava na torre. Alacrau desceu as escadas e quase tombou com Ikki e Kanon que, sabendo do que acontecia, iriam se posicionar nas muralhas também.

- Eu avistei o símbolo do clã _Aquarium_ no estandarte dessa tropa, então, só pode ser Camus ou Hyoga quem nos visita. – explicou o ministro de guerra de Balrun, visivelmente perturbado.

- E o que isso significa, Milo? – perguntou o rei com dureza – Tu arriscarias nossa terra por seus sentimentos pessoais?

O loiro respirou fundo e encarou o rei nos olhos.

- Eu arrisquei a minha vida por ser fiel a ti, majestade. – tornou Milo sério – Mas a dele, não posso e não irei arriscar.

Ikki bufou.

- Balrun está em primeiro lugar, Milo, não me peça para deixá-lo viver quando a vida dele corresponde a morte de tudo que criamos!

- Parece que vejo Edgar falando!

- Não me compare com meu pai! – irritou-se o monarca.

- Está agindo da mesma forma arbitrária! – continuou o ministro.

Os dois calaram-se, mas os olhares continuavam presos um no outro.

- Milo, você sabe o quanto o Camus é leal ao meu pai?

- Sei.

- Então, sabe que deixá-lo voltar a Micenas, significa ter um exército na Cália amanhã, não sabe?

- Sei, meu rei.

- E nesse caso, achas que devo concordar contigo?

- Acho que não. Então deve matar a mim também. – Milo declarou e fez uma reverência – Meu senhor...

Ikki sacou a espada; Milo se ajoelhou entregando a cabeça ao rei. Ao redor os soldados, Kanon e Shiryu olhavam tudo, aterrados. Os olhos do rei se desviaram em direção a torre do solar e encontraram o olhar do feiticeiro; Ikki ergueu a espada, colocando-a de volta na bainha.

- Seria mais fácil tirar minha própria vida a vida do meu melhor amigo, Alacrau. – disse – Erga-se. Não sou igual a Edgar.

O rei caminhou para dentro do castelo. Teria exatamente uma hora antes que a tropa de Micenas batesse à porta da fortaleza. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não poderia sacrificar Milo. Não! Não ele.

Seus pensamentos foram invadidos pela voz do feiticeiro. Como? Ele estava preso com as algemas mágicas, não havia maneira...

Subiu as escadas até o solar e encontrou Shaka ainda olhando pela janela.

- Mago? Chamaste-me?

O loiro se virou e o olhou nos olhos.

- Sim...

- O que deseja? – Ikki perguntou confuso.

Shaka deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Fui testemunha do que aconteceu entre o senhor e o ministro de guerra. Quero ajudar...

- Ajudar? Como? – Ikki não compreendia as palavras do feiticeiro.

- Uma invasão micênia a Balrun levaria muitas vidas e quero impedir isso. Como mago de Avalon é o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Como sabes de tudo isso? – desconfiou o rei, e o mago deixou escapar um sorriso irônico e amargo.

- Não foste tu mesmo quem falou que estamos atados? Posso ler tudo que se passa em sua mente e em seu coração.

O rei engoliu em seco. Então agora havia um elo mental entre eles? Seria essa sua maldição?

- Avise aos soldados para que fiquem no alojamento, assim não haverá perigo de tombarem uns nos outros. Enquanto o ministro de Micenas permanecer aqui, ninguém poderá sair dos seus aposentos. Agora me liberte.

As ordens do mago tiraram o rei de suas divagações. Ikki resolveu obedecê-las. Abriu as algemas que aprisionavam Shaka, e voltou para o campanário dando as ordens. Kanon, Milo e Shiryu não entenderam o que o monarca queria, até que, de repente, viram o castelo ser tomado por uma bruma intensa, e depois, todas as edificações e soldados começarem a desaparecer. A fortaleza de Balrun voltou a ser exatamente o que era quando eles chegaram há alguns meses.

- Como isso é possível? – indagou Shiryu assombrado.

- O mago... – Kanon olhou em direção ao solar, mas nada pode ver além da luz das tochas.

- Escondam-se. – sorriu Ikki – Quando o Camus chegar, encontrar apenas um príncipe exilado e nada poderá dizer a Edgar além da verdade.

Milo sorriu e mirou o amigo.

- Obrigado, Ikki...

- Isso foi por você, Alacrau, só por você. – disse o rei e se afastou de volta ao solar. Entrou no aposento, mas não viu o feiticeiro, esquecera a porta aberta, será que ele? Não, enquanto a magia permanecesse, significava que ele estava ali. Além do mais, Shaka não sabia onde estava Afrodite, e não ameaçaria o amigo. O rei não era tolo; o lorde de Lizen estava longe do alcance do anjo de Avalon, por mais poderoso que ele fosse.

- Shaka?

- Estou aqui... – o loiro se materializou e encarou o moreno que sorriu.

- Obrigado, mago.

- Não fiz por você. Só não queria um novo derramamento de sangue, então, poupe-me dos seus agradecimentos. – falou com desprezo.

Ikki nada disse, deixou o solar. Shaka suspirou e olhou novamente pela janela, para além das árvores. Sabia que Afrodite deveria estar muito bem escondido, e seria muito difícil encontrá-lo; teria que esperar o momento certo ou, fazer um novo acordo com o rei. O feiticeiro sorriu. O que Ikki não sabia era que qualquer manifestação mágica de um filho de Avalon seria sentida na ilha sagrada...

Em Avalon, Mu sentiu a manifestação dos poderes do anjo e sorriu. O encontraria novamente; sim, o pedido desesperado do rei, levaria a corte de _Brindhen_ até o _lírio branco_.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Peço desculpa pela demora nas postagens. Mas entendam a Sion é mãe de um baby de três anos e trabalha 12 horas por dia! Sniff! Adoro escrever, isso é mesmo diversão pra mim, mas nem sempre é possível!

Pessoal, eu percebi que estava grafando o sobrenome do Milo errado, o correto é Alacrau e não Alacreu, como estava escrito em alguns capítulos passados. Assim que tiver um tempo corrijo tudo. Sorry.

Obrigadas a todos que continuam a acompanhar e, em especial, aqueles que me incentivam com carinhosos reviews:

Keronekoi, saorikido, NinaCorttinelly, Leyagato, Maya Amamiya, faith, Arcueid, milaangelica, Meguari Uchiha, SabakuNoGaara, Danieru, Amamiya fã (hehehe, o Shaka também não é Deus! Ele ficou pouco tempo sem as algemas e não sabia onde o Afrodite estava, não se arriscaria a ameaçar a vida do frô), Kate-chan e Mellow candie.

Queridos, muito obrigada mesmo!

Sion Neblina


	16. Príncipes e reis

**Príncipes e reis**

**Capítulo 16**

_Micenas - Lacônia_

"_Shun, meu príncipe,_

_Cheguei as 21:00 hs do dia nono à fortaleza de Palis na Capadócia. Neste mesmo dia, fui alocado na divisão militar do general Mino, amigo fiel do primeiro ministro, como primeiro tenente, responsável pela infantaria e a vanguarda da batalha._

_Na tarde do décimo primeiro dia, tive meu primeiro confronto com os dórios, uma raça de bárbaros selvagens. Saímos vitoriosos e conseguimos empurrar os inimigos até o Mar Negro, aonde eles desapareceram._

_Escrevo-te para que saiba que estou vivo, meu príncipe, e que continuo a lhe ser leal como servo e soldado._

_Hyoga Cignus"_

Shun leu a carta que lhe foi entregue por um dos servos, sabendo de antemão que esta foi lida e relida por Radamanthys. Podia sentir a energia negra do ministro apenas ao tocá-la. Por isso, leu a carta no salão real, em público e não demonstrou grande alegria em saber que o amado estava vivo. Após sair do salão, já tarde da noite, pediu que lhe fosse levado um copo de leite que beberia antes de dormir, e assim foi feito. O príncipe então estendeu o papel sobre a sacada e derramou o leite sobre o mesmo, logo a mensagem oculta apareceu.

"_Shun, meu amor,_

_Espero que você se lembre desse ardil que o Milo nos ensinou nos treinamentos militares, de como mandar mensagens que não possam ser espionadas._

_Estou morrendo de saudades, porém, estou sendo tão vigiando quanto o mais perigoso dos malfeitores. Mino é o mais leal dos servos de Radamanthys, e assim, fez o que pedira o ministro; colocou-me a frente da batalha. Mas eu sobrevivi e sobreviverei sempre, tenha certeza. Enquanto lutava, me recordava apenas que preciso vê-lo novamente. Não me entregarei, meu amor, viverei para vê-lo outra vez, para tê-lo em meus braços, para mirar seu sorriso ao acordar e sentir o seu cheiro fresco de orvalho. São essas lembranças que me fazem permanecer, Shun. Então seja forte, em breve estaremos juntos, não há noite que dure para sempre. Tenho certeza que em breve o dia chegará para nós, e as trevas do domínio de Radamanthys sobre o reino se dissiparão. Seja forte, amor, eu voltarei pra você..._

_Amo-te,_

_Hyoga"_

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do príncipe ao terminara de ler a carta. Sentia tanta dor e tristeza, separado das duas pessoas que mais amava na vida. Entretanto, precisava ser forte e continuar.

Na Capadócia, Hyoga escrevia mais uma carta, deitado em sua cama de campanha na barraca mal iluminada por uma vela que levava uma luz tênue aos seus olhos. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelos olhos verdes do amado, e ele quase podia sentir o cheiro de orvalho de sua pele, tão fortes e vivas eram suas lembranças...

-OOO-

Camus atravessou o portão. Ikki o esperava, vestindo apenas uma túnica e dispensando o arco dourado que era a coroa que geralmente ostentava como rei da Cália.

- Olá, Ministro Camus – disse o mais jovem – Não sabia que ministros de Micenas visitavam exilados.

- Foi um pedido pessoal de Edgar. – explicou o ruivo – Seu pai está muito doente, Ikki.

- Muito doente? – perguntou o príncipe com indiferença – Isso significa que em breve posso me tornar rei?

Camus o encarou sério.

- Pelas mensagens que chegam a Micenas, já se tornou um, ou não?

- Veja com seus próprios olhos! – o mais jovem abriu os braços.

Camus suspirou pesadamente.

- Ikki, não foi seu pai quem mandou matar aquela moça.

- E quem foi então? Você?

Camus suspirou cansado.

- Bem, minha missão era saber como você estava e se os boatos que estávamos ouvindo em Micenas eram verdadeiros...

- Quais boatos?

- De que você fundou um reino em Balrun e liderava uma insurreição que varreria nossa pátria da face da terra. – os olhos turquesa do ministro se prenderam aos do príncipe.

Ikki riu.

- Eu precisaria ser uma lenda para conseguir tal feito em tão pouco tempo, não acha? – disse enquanto caminhava com o ministro para dentro do castelo.

- Esse é o maior problema, Ikki. Temo que você seja.

A declaração do ministro fez o rei de Balrun parar e o mirar nos olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Camus pediu para um dos seus oficiais lhe trouxesse um pesado livro de capa preta que estava num dos alforjes do seu cavalo.

- O que é isso, Camus? Por que trouxe o livro dos Atreus para a Béocia? – o rei ficou confuso.

- Venha comigo, leve-me a um lugar onde possamos conversar com calma. – solicitou o ministro. Ikki o guiou para a sala de armas da fortaleza, e o ruivo se sentou a imensa mesa.

- Esse livro fala de algo que todos nós preferimos ignorar até então. Mas devido a todos os acontecimentos, comecei a pensar que ele não era só um livro mitológico, suas profecias são reais e diz respeito a você. Sua mãe anda muito preocupada, ela foi quem descobriu que seu exílio tem a ver com uma antiga profecia dos Atreus.

- Profecia? Outra? – riu o príncipe, incrédulo – Minha vida é cheia delas, Camus. No dia do meu décimo oitavo aniversário, o oráculo me disse que eu teria uma vida de dor e glória; bem, isso não é o que se pode chamar de uma boa profecia.

Camus encarou o mais jovem, contudo, seus olhos frios não demonstraram sentimentos.

- Isso então confirma o que há no livro dos Atreus. Veja com seus próprios olhos. – o ruivo empurrou o livro para o príncipe.

- Isso não confirma nada. Quando nasci, fui levado ao oráculo e foi confirmado que seria um grande rei. Edgar não se cansava de repetir isso!

- A profecia não nega o que foi dito pelo oráculo. – insistiu Camus – Leia, Ikki, por favor.

Ikki abriu o livro e começou a ler:

"_Um rei de uma linhagem híbrida se levantará do ódio e encharcará a terra de sangue, ele violará o templo e profanará todos os mistérios da grande ilha, pondo fim as duas civilizações..."_

Ikki riu.

- Camus, tu és um homem inteligente! Como pode acreditar em profecias como essa? Além do mais, eu não posso ser o rei de uma linhagem híbrida, eu...

- Já ouviste falar de Avalon, Ikki?

O príncipe engoliu em seco. Será que ele sabia do mago? Será que ele sabia de todos seus passos desde que deixara a Lacônia? O ministro só poderia estar jogando com ele para confundi-lo.

- Sim, claro que sim, nos livros de fábulas da minha mãe. – mentiu desconfortável – O que quer dizer com isso? O que Avalon, aquela ilha tão distante e fabulosa tem a ver com o que está me dizendo?

- Não são fábulas, e sua mãe é uma filha de Avalon. Você nasceu de uma linhagem híbrida, sangue grego e sangue de Avalon. Tu és um filho legítimo de Avalon e Micenas, e pode sim ser essa lenda que o livro dos Atreus fala.

Ikki ergueu-se de onde estava.

- Que brincadeira é essa, Camus? O que você sabe?

O ruivo encarou o príncipe confuso.

- Deveria saber de algo? O que você esconde?

Ikki suspirou, tentando não demonstrar seu grau de perturbação. Era evidente que as informações do ministro eram verdadeiras. Camus era um homem justo e valoroso, disso o rei de Balrun não tinha dúvida.

- Não acredito em nada disso, Avalon não existe! Já viste o que queria, por que não vai embora? – sugeriu perturbado.

- É isso que farei. – Camus se ergueu e pegou o livro – Pense bem em suas ações, jovem príncipe. Micenas passa por um negro período desde que deixaste nossos muros. Espero que, se Edgar morrer, volte para reinar justamente.

Ikki encarou o ruivo nos olhos.

- Edgar morrendo ou não, um dia, marcharei para Micenas para ser o rei.

- E eu estarei lá para combatê-lo até a morte. – devolveu Camus, fazendo uma reverência ao _príncipe_ e começando a caminhar para a porta.

O ministro estava deixando o salão quando ouviu a voz do rei.

- Aquarium...

Voltou-se o encarando com seus indecifráveis e frios olhos azuis.

- Posso fazer uma confissão pessoal? – continuou Ikki. Ele não confiava em Camus por sua lealdade a Edgar, mas sabia que o ministro era íntegro.

- Sim, por minha honra que ninguém jamais saberá, portanto que não seja nada que desonre meu rei e minha pátria. – disse o mais velho.

- Alacrau está aqui comigo. – confessou – E está ansioso para ver-te.

Camus sentiu o coração falhar e toda a sua determinação militar cair por terra. Não podia dizer que estava surpreso, sim, sabia da amizade fervorosa entre Ikki e Milo. Contudo, encontrar o general desertor ali era confirmar todos os boatos que ouvira em Micenas, sobre o novo _dono_ da Cália. Ainda assim, abandonaria a lógica; o astuto militar preferiu seguir o coração.

- Onde ele está? – toda a comoção que sentia não foi passada para sua voz.

- A oitava porta, seguindo reto pelo corredor. – declarou o rei, cujos pensamentos vagavam nas informações _inverossímeis_ do livro dos Atreus.

Sem muito pensar, Camus precipitou-se pelo corredor estreito e longo, até alcançar a porta oito. Prendeu a respiração quando viu talhado na madeira um grande escorpião negro. Não resistiu ao impulso de abri-la e encontrar aquele a quem pertencia sua alma.

Abriu a pesada porta de madeira encontrando o loiro. Seus olhos se encontraram petrificados e emocionados, o coração de ambos pulavam no peito.

- Pensei que morreria sem vê-lo novamente... – disse Milo se aproximando e tocando o rosto de Camus que fechou os olhos, saboreando o toque da mão calejada e quente do outro general.

- Também achei que não o veria nunca mais... – o ruivo segurou-lhe a mão e o puxou para um beijo voraz e saudoso – Tanto tempo... tanto tempo e não esqueci teu cheiro e teu gosto... – murmurava Camus enquanto beijava toda a pele bronzeada de Milo que fazia o mesmo com a sua. Com mãos trêmulas, Milo desfez os laços que prendiam a armadura de Camus, logo o ministro estava apenas com a túnica azul. O ruivo tratou de livrá-lo da toga branca. Ficaram nus, um de frente para o outro, se olhando como se quisessem decorar cada detalhe. O ruivo ergueu a mão e tocou a pele quente do loiro que suspirou numa mistura de aflição e desejo. Milo, menos paciente o puxou mais pra si, tomando-lhe os lábios novamente e o derrubando na cama. Pouco importava que estivessem em lados opostos naquele momento. Pouco importava se, ao final, um tivesse que matar o outro em lealdade a seus senhores. Naquele momento nada existia além do corpo um do outro.

Os lábios carnudos do loiro desceram pelo corpo branco do ruivo, provando-o, mordendo-o, saboreando a pele dele; tremendo de excitação, a mesma excitação contida por tantos meses de distância e sofrimento mudo. Camus afundou as mãos nos cabelos claros, o puxando mais pra si, querendo um contato maior, e tentando esquecer a razão que dizia que estava totalmente errado em se entregar daquela forma a sua paixão. Gemeu baixo quando as mãos do general percorreram suas pernas, procurando sua intimidade; mirou-o nos olhos, Milo retribuiu o olhar. Por ser mais velho, Camus sempre foi o _mestre erótico_ de Milo, e o loiro jamais reclamara ou o tomara, entretanto, naquele momento o ruivo entendia que o amado queria mais dele, queria finalmente sua entrega total e não lhe negaria aquilo, mesmo porque, era o que menos importava naquele momento de amor e fogo intensos. Segurou-lhe as mãos, deixando que Milo as guiassem para onde queria. Gemeu mais alto com o incômodo que a penetração dos dedos umedecidos do loiro em parte tão estreita lhe causou. Milo tentava ser paciente e carinhoso, beijando o pescoço de Camus e sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido. Fitou o rosto ruborizado do mais velho, os olhos fechados, a pele enrubescida de ardor, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos. Camus era a própria visão de um deus luxurioso naquele momento. O ruivo mordia os lábios sufocando os gemidos que a carícia lasciva lhe causava, Milo entrava e saía dele devagar, massageando-o por dentro, alargando e tocando-o fundo o que o deixava a ponto de enlouquecer de excitação. O loiro tirou os dedos de dentro do ruivo, para penetrá-lo em seguida. Camus abafou um gemido de dor, mordendo mais forte o lábio inferior. Milo o segurou com mais força nos braços, esperando paciente o ruivo relaxar e aceitar melhor a invasão ao seu corpo até então intocado, coisa que o loiro não sabia. Camus descobrira a sua libido com o mais jovem, e nunca achou necessário ter outros amantes ou _mestres eróticos_. Milo sempre foi toda sua existência...

- Amo-te, Camus... – sussurrava em seu ouvido – Seja meu...

- Sim, Milo... Para sempre... – a voz rouca e sussurrada deu ao ministro de Balrun a certeza de que precisava para continuar vivendo. Arremeteu-se mais fundo no corpo do amado, começando as estocadas lentas que levavam gemidos entrecortados aos lábios finos de Camus que fechou os olhos se entregando completamente aquele momento onírico. Apertou mais forte os ombros largos de Milo quando ele aumentou o ritmo entrando mais e o tocando no fundo. Gozaram junto do prazer e do amor feroz que sentiam um pelo outro. Derramaram-se em torturante delírio entre gritos, gemidos e carícias sôfregas...

- Eu preciso de você... – Milo sussurrou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo, sentindo o cheiro do seu suor, apertando-o mais nos braços como se assim pudesse impedi-lo de ir embora.

Camus afastou a franja molhada da testa do amado num carinho singelo enquanto esperava a respiração serenar, sentindo a batida forte e descompassada do coração do loiro.

- Eu quase enlouqueci por não saber que você... – confessou o ruivo, acariciando o rosto do amado com o seu – Pensei que havia me esquecido, e desejei que isso fosse verdade...

Milo se afastou para mirar os olhos febris do amado. Eles continuavam nas mesmas posições; sentados na cama, Camus em seu colo, abraçados.

- Desejou que o esquecesse? – indagou Milo com certa tristeza.

- Sim. Esquecer-me era a sua única chance de sobrevivência. Temia que acabasse voltando para Micenas por minha causa.

Milo sorriu e tocou os lábios avermelhados de Camus que sorriu também. O mais jovem ficou calado, mirando aquele sorriso, como se fosse a última vez que o veria, mesmo porque, o sorriso de Camus era tão raro que sempre o deixava embasbacado quando se manifestava.

- Eu o amo, Camus... – lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Milo – Sempre vou amá-lo, por favor não se esqueça disso...

Os olhos turquesa demonstraram certa confusão. Milo baixou o olhar para que o mais velho não lesse sua dor e desespero, contudo, Camus ergueu-lhe o queixo.

- Milo, eu posso deixar Micenas. – declarou o aquariano – Não agora, mas assim que as coisas ficarem bem novamente, podemos nos encontrar...

O estarrecimento no rosto do loiro foi evidente, e as lágrimas em fim se derramaram.

- Você está dizendo que... que deixaria sua pátria, seu clã e tudo que ama... por mim? – o ministro da Cália não conseguiu esconder a emoção, mesmo se envergonhado. Lágrimas não eram normais a homens como eles.

- Sim. Por que não há nada que eu ame mais que você, general Alacrau...

O loiro estremeceu. Camus sorriu novamente e o puxou para seus braços.

- Parvo! Por que está chorando? – reclamou com carinho, afagando os cabelos cacheados do mais jovem – Parece aquele menino chorão que ficava o tempo todo segurando minha toga! – riu o mais velho – Pare de chorar... – enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Ah, Camus, eu te amo tanto... – sussurrou Milo o abraçando com mais força – Fique comigo até o amanhecer, por favor...

- Preciso providenciar abrigo para meus soldados...

- Ikki fará isso, fique tranqüilo, fique comigo apenas. – mirou os olhos do ruivo mais uma vez. Camus achou estranho toda aquela comoção. Milo sempre teve um temperamento emocional, mas não aquele ponto.

- O que está acontecendo, Milo?

- Nada. – respondeu prontamente e sorriu – Hoje esqueceremos tudo que não seja nos dois, Aquarium...

Dizendo isso, puxou o ministro de Micenas para mais um beijo, e Camus deixou-se guiar, faminto, para os braços daquele a quem adorava.

-OOO-

Fora do quarto, mas propriamente na sala de armas, Ikki deixou escapar um sorriso distraído ao se recordar da infância em Micenas quando Milo sempre o abandonava para correr atrás de Camus, o garoto mais velho que os consideravam meras crianças. Shaka que estava todo tempo oculto ao seu lado, estranhou aquela expressão, pois até aquele momento, só conhecia o sorriso sarcástico e malévolo do monarca.

- Sente verdadeira amizade por seu general. – declarou o mago, logo se arrependendo; não devia falar com ele a menos que fosse para responder suas perguntas.

- Isso parece que o surpreende...- devolveu o rei com ironia.

- Pensei que só ódio permeasse seu coração...- devolveu o loiro.

- Não me conheces, mago. – respondeu Ikki – Houve um tempo em que meu coração era permeado de amor...

- Infelizmente, só conheci seu ódio.

Shaka respondeu, e Ikki calou-se.

- Por que eu posso vê-lo quando ninguém mais pode? – desconversou o rei.

- Não me faça perguntas que não posso responder. Não era para o senhor me ver. – disse Shaka, sabendo que poderia responder se quisesse, mas não queria, porque aquela resposta o atormentava mais do que poderia admitir, o atormentava mais do que qualquer atrocidade que pudesse ser obrigado a cometer; embora, até aquele momento, o rei nunca tenha lhe exigido nada.

Ikki empertigou-se e ergueu-se do trono.

- Venha, o levarei de volta ao solar, precisas descansar.

- Não posso dormir, se eu dormir a ilusão acabará, e o ministro... – protestou Shaka, mas o rei sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos, o que causou um estremecimento no loiro que se afastou, incomodado.

- Não se preocupe, ele não sairá daquele quarto hoje. Além do mais, Alacrau saberá cuidar do ministro de Micenas.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e se precipitou a caminho do solar, evitando ao máximo qualquer contado com o rei. Seu coração brigando ferozmente com o seu orgulho.

Ikki abriu a porta, e deu passagem para ele, o loiro entrou.

- Ouviste o que o ministro falou? – perguntou Ikki, confuso – Será que aquela história...

- Nunca serias um filho de Avalon. – cortou Shaka – Nós amamos a paz e você cheira a guerra, a ódio e maldade.

Ikki sorriu com certa melancolia.

- Um dia, eu fui diferente...

- Podemos errar em ações, mas nossas almas são imutáveis. – declarou Shaka – E sua alma é má.

- Talvez veja apenas o que quer ver, jovem príncipe...- devolveu o monarca.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Talvez sim, não sou mentiroso a ponto de dizer que meus sentimentos por você não interferem em meu julgamento...

- Então é só ódio o que sente por mim? – Ikki indagou, olhando fundo os olhos cristalinos do mago.

- Não. Há outros sentimentos igualmente ruins. – Shaka respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

O loiro se sentou na cama. O rei fez o mesmo, ficando ao seu lado.

- Por que me ajudou?

- Essa fortaleza está cheia de servos e crianças; se Micenas mandar tropas, todos morrerão. – explicou Shaka, corando e baixando o olhar – Não o ajudei, ajudei esse povo, Já disse.

- Entendo.

Os olhos claros do feiticeiro encararam os escuros do príncipe.

- Agora é minha vez de perguntar algo ao senhor.

- Pergunte... - Ikki se surpreendeu, mas concordou.

- Por que não matou o general? Por que se preocupou com os sentimentos dele? Estou confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos, não acredito que seja somente por amizade...

Ikki segurou a mão do mago que se assustou e a puxou de volta, mas o rei segurou com firmeza e olhou dentro dos seus olhos, levando um estremecimento ao loiro.

- Sei que você tem poder para ler o que se passa em meu coração, então saberá exatamente meus motivos...

O rei colocou a mão do mago contra seu peito. Shaka fechou os olhos, sentindo os batimentos do coração do monarca, e compartilhando seus sentimentos mais profundos.

- Você o ama... – murmurou.

- Sim, ele é meu irmão...

- Contudo, há tanto ódio dentro de você, que é capaz de pisotear qualquer tipo de amor... – concluiu o feiticeiro.

- Está certo...

Shaka abriu os olhos e retirou a mão do peito de Ikki quando sentiu em seus sentimentos mais íntimos, verdades que não era capaz de suportar. Afastou-se dele, o máximo que pode.

- Posso pedir algo ao senhor?

- Tudo que quiser, você salvou o reino hoje, feiticeiro...

- Deixe o Afrodite ir embora, deixe-o em paz, e eu prometo que nunca deixarei essas terras, dou minha palavra de Lorde de Avalon. – fez uma reverência submissa ao rei.

Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas e seu rosto ruborizou de ciúmes, embora ele não quisesse admitir.

- O ama tanto assim?

- Sim, o amo muito. O amo como você jamais será capaz de imaginar. – Shaka respondeu prontamente, alheio aos pensamentos do rei – Se o libertar, eu juro que o servirei para sempre.

O rosto do rei tremeu. Shaka estava abrindo mão de qualquer possibilidade de liberdade por amor a Afrodite.

- Que assim seja... – disse Ikki saindo do solar rapidamente. Shaka observou-o fechar a porta com raiva e não entendeu. Mas estava feliz, o amigo pelo menos seria livre, embora para isso, tenha precisado vender sua própria liberdade.

Ikki deixou o solar e pediu para que Máscara da Morte levasse Afrodite ao seu gabinete. O lorde de Avalon se apresentou ao rei que estava em pé, mirando a área externa do castelo pela janela.

- O que deseja de mim? – indagou o loiro.

- Está livre, pode deixar Balrun...

Afrodite deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Podemos ir? Eu e...

Interrompeu-se ao ser mirado pelos olhos raivosos do mais jovem.

- Você está livre, ele não. Você pode partir, ele nunca...

Afrodite empalideceu.

- Eu não posso ir sem ele! – protestou o loiro – Eu nunca o abandonarei.

- É o que ele quer, não me culpe por isso também! – grunhiu Ikki, no mais alto grau de revolta.

- Senhor, por favor...

- Chega! – rosnou Ikki – Se quer se lamentar com alguém, lamente-se com o seu senhor, ele quer isso e não eu! A mim pouco importa! Agora saia!

- Mas...

- Saia! – bradou Ikki, e o loiro não teve outra escolha. Saiu correndo, precisava falar com Shaka e saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quando o feiticeiro saiu. Máscara da Morte que esperava atrás da porta, entrou no gabinete do rei, fazendo uma reverência.

- O que deseja, árabe?

- Saber por que não diz a verdade a ele?

Dois pares de olhos azuis escuros se encararam.

- Qual a verdade, _tamudaei_? – Ikki perguntou incomodado – Não sei do que está falando...

- Sabe. Estou falando dessa chama que vejo em seus olhos quando fala do jovem mago preso no solar.

- Chama? – o rei gargalhou – Deve ser o ódio que sinto por aquele arrogante! A vontade que tenho de esmagar todos os seus ossos e acabar com aquele ar de superioridade dele! – ele bateu na mesa – Por favor, _Tamudaei_, não me dê mais motivos para ficar atormentado.

- Se assim deseja. Mas saiba, meu senhor, essa não é chama que se apague. – o árabe saiu do gabinete, e Ikki se deixou cair na cadeira pesadamente. Dali a dois dias sairiam em campanha, então, era somente nisso que gostaria de pensar naquele momento.

Seus pensamentos vagaram em Shun, não soube por que, mas aquelas revelações de Camus fez com que seus pensamentos passassem pela vida em Micenas, quando tudo era felicidade para ele.

-OOO-

- Preciso falar contigo, primeiro ministro. – Shun invadiu o gabinete de Radamanthys.

O loiro estranhou. Em todos aqueles meses de provocação, raiva e medo, o _pequeno príncipe_ nunca o procurara, por que aquele comportamento intempestivo agora?

- O que deseja, alteza? Sabes que tenho muitas coisas para fazer tendo o rei a beira da morte. – sorriu com certa frieza.

- Quero fazer um acordo contigo.

O ministro ergueu uma das suas espessas sobrancelhas.

- Acordo? – riu – Já não preciso barganhar contigo, jovem príncipe, Micenas já é minha, isso é questão de tempo.

- E seu lhe disser que meu irmão está vivo e voltará para assumir o trono assim que meu pai der o último suspiro?

Radamanthys se ergueu e aproximou-se mais de Shun.

- Seu irmão não pode estar vivo, porque eu mesmo mandei matá-lo.

Shun empalideceu, e isso foi tão visível que o ministro balançou a cabeça.

- Pobre criança. Achas que podes enganar um _daemon_ velho como eu?

O príncipe piscou confuso.

- Mesmo que meu irmão esteja morto, o que não é verdade, ainda assim, eu posso revogar o documento que lhe dei...

- Faça isso, e darei a Hyoga Cignus a pior morte que um homem poderia ter...

Shun tremeu, a menção ao nome de Hyoga destruía toda a sua força.

- Traga-o de volta. – pediu – O que quer para trazê-lo de volta? Diga e eu o farei...

Radamanthys circundou o menino como um chacal circunda uma presa fácil. Rapidamente, segurou-lhe o braço, o torcendo e virando o príncipe de costa, jogando-o com violência contra uma parede. Shun sentiu gosto de sangue quando seu rosto bateu contra a pedra fria e, aturdido, não teve como reagir ao ver-se prensado entre a parede e o corpo do ministro, tendo o braço torcido atrás do corpo.

- Sabe, jovem príncipe, seria muito gratificante destruí-lo... – disse torcendo mais o braço de Shun e fazendo-o gritar de dor – Mas não é... Interessante no momento. Você não tem nenhum poder aqui... Posso fazer contigo o que quiser... – segurou a testa de Shun arqueando seu pescoço pra trás.

O ministro aspirou o cheiro que saia dos cabelos espessos do príncipe, como um animal sedento.

- Tão belo... – disse e colocou uma das pernas entre as de Shun as separando, o que levou uma exclamação aos lábios do adolescente – Tão inocente para pensar que pode lutar comigo, que pode me derrotar com sua beleza, a beleza casta e detestável dos filhos de Avalon! – soltou o braço que torcia, para poder correr a mão por baixo da toga curta do rapaz, sorriu – Sabe o que mais me excita, príncipe? É esse medo paralisante que sinto em você... Não vai falar nada? Hum... Seu corpo só deve conhecer as mãos de Hyoga Cignus, não é? – apalpou a pele branca da coxa do garoto, sentindo a respiração descompassada pelo pânico do rapaz – Talvez queira barganhar seu corpo, quem sabe assim, eu não permita a seu amado viver mais um pouco...

- Solte-me seu porco! – cuspiu Shun e gemeu quando o loiro puxou-lhe os cabelos.

- Aqui eu faço o que quiser, o que quiser! Você não é ninguém, Shun Atreu! – riu o ministro enquanto sussurrava ao ouvido do garoto – E se eu quiser, serás meu; e farei de forma que lhe provoque tanta dor, tanta dor, que nunca mais desejará ser tocado por alguém, nem mesmo pelo doce tenente Cignus...

Shun cerrou os olhos, sentindo o ministro roçando-se contra seu corpo, um asco profundo fazendo se arrepiar.

- Afaste-se de mim! – gritou e empurrou Radamanthys que foi arremessado ao chão, batendo-se contra uma coluna com violência.

O ministro limpou o sangue que a pancada levou ao seu nariz. Como aquele menino franzino teve tanta força? Lembrou-se então do que Shun fizera as grades da cela e quem ele era.

Sorriu malévolo.

- Hum, você só consegue manifestar seus poderes mágicos em momentos de desespero... – constatou o escorpiano se erguendo com dificuldade, todos seus ossos doíam, mas logo ele daria um jeito de estar curado – Isso é perigoso, porque eu ainda pretendo lhe causar muito desespero, meu pequeno...

Shun continuava meio aterrado com o que fizera, e por tudo que acontecia, totalmente perdido e confuso.

- Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, Radamanthys! – disse – Posso ser franzino, mas ainda sou um guerreiro e não preciso de poderes mágicos para destruí-lo. Ouça o que digo, é melhor que traga Hyoga de volta, ou não me responsabilizo pelo que lhe possa acontecer.

- É uma ameaça? – riu Radamanthys, mas sua risada morreu nos lábios, quando Shun, erguendo a mão o levantou no ar e o jogou contra uma parede.

O ministro se bateu e caiu ao chão, gemendo.

- É um aviso. – disse o príncipe e saiu, deixando o primeiro ministro. Seu peito arfava de comoção, dor, asco, medo. Todos os sentimentos se misturavam. Sentia-se perdido. Precisava tirar sua mãe e Hyoga das mãos de Radamanthys. Sem querer, acabara manifestando seus poderes, agora teria que agir ou tudo estaria perdido.

Chegou ao seu quarto e encolheu-se na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos. As lágrimas se derramaram, sua mente vagou pelo rosto de Hyoga, e de seus lábios saiu um grito impossível de conter.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

O brado ecoou pelo castelo num eco mórbido como um pedido de socorro.

-OOO-

Mu fazia os últimos preparativos para deixar Avalon quando Shion o convocou ao seus domínios. O príncipe adentrou o grande salão de Avalon, uma imensa nave central branca de grossas colunas retorcida e teto de cristal que permitia que toda a energia solar banhasse o local.

Reverenciou o rei e se aproximou do pai, beijando-lhe a mão.

- O senhor, me chamou?

- Mu, precisamos conversar. Conversar sobre algo do meu passado. – declarou Shion se erguendo do trono e mirando por uma das enormes janelas os campos do reino.

- O que houve em vosso passado, meu senhor?

- Pai. Agora quem lhe fala é seu pai.

Mu engoliu em seco.

- O que houve em seu passado, meu pai?

- Uma mulher. Uma mulher que amei bem mais que sua mãe. – declarou o rei – Seu nome era Beatrice...

- Beatrice? Nunca ouvi falar.

- Sim. Ela deixou Avalon há mais de vinte anos, mas... nos encontramos depois disso, e...

Mu franziu a testa, mas guardou silêncio. Deixaria que o pai continuasse.

- Tivemos um filho.

O ariano mais jovem entreabriu os lábios aturdido. Shion em fim, mirou o futuro rei nos olhos.

- Sim, Mu, tu tens um irmão mais jovem que é um príncipe grego. Quando a Beatrice resolveu deixar Avalon, acabou se casando com um rei daquelas terras...

- Por que está me contado isso agora? – indagou Mu um tanto irritado – Por que está me contado algo que me perturbará num momento crucial a Avalon?

- Porque algo me diz que... de alguma maneira estranha, todas as nossas histórias estão entrelaçadas. Todos vocês. Não sei explicar, mas é como se os príncipes fossem aqueles que decidirão o futuro de nossa era.

Mu suspirou, encheu de ar os pulmões soltando lentamente.

- Meu único interesse nesse momento é encontrar o único irmão que conheço, meu senhor, o Shaka.

Shion resignou-se.

- Sim, teremos tempo para conversar quando você retornar com o anjo...

- Chame-o pelo nome dele! – irritou-se o príncipe - Sempre que se refere a ele como anjo, lírio branco ou _Blodeuwedd_, dar-me a impressão que para o senhor o Shaka não passa de um objeto de valor!

- Não me lembro de ter tamanha crueldade, Mu. – Shion encarou o filho – Por que pensa isso?

- Não posso esquecer que... seu plano era que ele fosse sacrificado em Delfos...

- Nunca falei em sacrifício!

- Deixou a decisão nas mãos dos gregos, aquela raça desprezível! – vociferou Mu.

- E o que adiantou todo o seu esforço? – sorriu Shion com amargura – Não é em poder de um rei grego que ele está nesse momento?

Mu encarou o pai em desafio.

- Eu o trarei de volta.

- Espero que sim.

- Com sua licença. – o mais jovem fez uma reverência e saiu. Shion suspirou, pensando em Shun e Beatrice, já era hora de revê-los e descobrir se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado, aos silenciosos e, principalmente aqueles que fazem questão de incentivar a autora, deixando um review de incentivo que é de graça XD!

Mefram_Maru, Danieru, faith, Leyagato, Neko-sama, saorikido, Maya Amamiya, NinaCorttinelly, Keronekoi, Arcueid, milaangelica, Amamiya f, Suellen-san, Kate-chan, Maga do 4

Abraços mais que afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	17. Os olhos do abismo

**Os olhos do abismo**

**Capítulo 17**

A manhã da Beócia se erguia alegre e ensolarada. A vida de Balrun começava cedo, servos, artesões e guerreiros deveriam começar os trabalhos antes do sol nascer. Contudo, naquele dia em especial, nunca se ouviu tanto silêncio, a cidadela estava sitiada pela ilusão do mago, e ninguém poderia deixar suas casas.

Milo mirou o campo pela janela, seus olhos vagaram até o desfiladeiro que levava ao vale do golfo da Eubéia. Suspirou, notando Camus que se vestia após ter se banhado. O ruivo o olhou por cima do ombro, aproximou-se dele e o abraçou pela cintura, mirando na mesma direção do mar escuro...

- Milo...

- Eu sei que você sabe, Camus... – interrompeu o escorpiano – Não seria tolo ao julgá-lo ingênuo...

Camus suspirou e apoiou a testa nas costas do amado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou em fim – Onde estão os soldados? Eu sei que tudo que se fala é verdade, só não sei como vocês conseguiram se livrar de uma tropa de seiscentos homens em tão pouco tempo.

- Como sabe que foi pouco tempo? – indagou Milo, sério.

- Eu percebi o primeiro mensageiro de vocês três dias antes de chegar aqui, pouquíssimo tempo para se desfazer de quase mil soldados...

O loiro baixou a cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos, sorriu.

- Tu és um esplendido general.

- Você também. Afinal em poucos meses fez um exército.

- Não fiz sozinho. Ikki é um líder natural e nosso primeiro ministro um gênio militar...

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Então onde está o exército?

Milo se virou para encarar o amante nos olhos.

- Ikki pensou que uma ilusão o enganaria. – disse.

Os olhos do aquariano demonstraram que ele não compreendia, então o escorpiano resolveu falar toda a verdade – Magia.

- Magia? – Camus franziu o cenho, demonstrando o seu grau de confusão – Desde quando o Ikki entende de magia?

- Há um mago entre nós. É uma longa história...

Camus afagou o rosto do loiro, e sorriu.

- Adoraria que me contasse, mas antes, pode pedir ao Ikki para acabar com a ilusão?

Milo sorriu também.

- Sim, e pedirei algo para comermos.

O loiro saiu do quarto, e o ministro de Micenas engoliu em seco. O que faria agora? Estava num terrível dilema. Falar a verdade levaria o poderoso exército de Micenas a Beócia, e isso seria uma chacina sem precedentes. Mentir significava trair seu rei e sua pátria.

-OOO-

- Ele sabe? – Ikki indagou Milo que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

O rei passou as mãos nos cabelos repicados, e respirou fundo, tentando pensar numa saída.

- Os soldados? – indagou.

- Dez soldados de sua guarda pessoal, extremamente fiéis. – declarou o general.

- Alacrau, sabes que Camus não se calará. Isso é óbvio. É um patriota fervoroso e amigo de Edgar. – declarou Ikki, andando nervoso pelo salão real.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Ikki, nem o que fazer, e nem posso aconselhá-lo, mesmo porque todos os meus conselhos seriam parciais. – declarou o chefe militar de Balrun – Também não posso deixá-lo morrer por suas mãos. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer...

Ikki mirou a expressão derrotada do general. Engoliu em seco. Conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para saber o quanto ser mais fraco que seus sentimentos pessoais o humilhava. Sabia que o valoroso militar se sentia fraco e perdido por não conseguir ir contra a paixão avassaladora que sentia pelo ministro de guerra micênio. A única coisa que o rei pedia aos deuses era para que Camus sentisse o mesmo pelo amigo.

- Pensarei em uma saída, Milo. – disse em fim – Agora pedirei que o mago desfaça a ilusão.

- Obrigado. – Milo fez uma saudação militar e saiu. Ikki encaminhou-se para a torre, onde Shaka mirava o campo pela janela.

- Pode desfazer a ilusão, mago. – disse a voz imperiosa, e o loiro se voltou. O rei observou que ele estava pálido e com olheiras, franziu as sobrancelhas – Não dormiu?

O feiticeiro pareceu constrangido, desviou o olhar antes de responder.

- Eu ainda não domino todos os meus poderes, seria treinado para isso em Delfos, mas... Bem, temi adormecer e a ilusão acabar...

- Pode desfazer a ilusão e descansar, feiticeiro. – insistiu o monarca – Ela não é mais necessária. – informou.

Shaka obedeceu, e instantaneamente tudo voltou ao seu lugar. O mago caiu sentado na cama, fechando os olhos, esgotado. Ikki ficou um tempo olhando para ele, com um misto de angústia e dúvida.

Lutando contra a vontade de fazer a coisa errada, o rei se obrigou a segurar os pulsos do mago e atá-los com as algemas mágicas. Shaka subiu o olhar para ele.

- O Afrodite já partiu? – perguntou baixo.

O rei se perdeu um pouco no olhar do mago, e engoliu o nó estranho que se formou em sua garganta.

- Ele não quer ir sem você. – respondeu o rei contrafeito – Se quiser, eu o expulso.

- Não faça isso. Deixe-me falar com ele, por favor.

Ikki se afastou, irritado, caminhando para a porta.

- Sim. Assim que possível. – respondeu lacônico, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Shaka deitou-se e fechou os olhos, estava esgotado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, resolveu que o melhor mesmo seria dormir.

-OOO-

**Micenas:**

_Fogo, cadáveres se espalhavam por toda parte de Micenas, o cheiro do sangue, da morte, de carne queimada enjoava o jovem príncipe._

_- Ikki! Hyoga! – Shun gritou desolado, uma dor crescente em seu peito. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e nos locais que elas pousavam nasciam flores lilases pequenas e formosas. Seus pés brancos e limpos não tocavam o chão, e ele vestia uma longa túnica verde._

_- Hyoga! – chamou mais uma vez, chorando mais forte, porque ninguém o respondia. Estavam todos mortos..._

_- Shun... – a voz era suave e saía em meio a uma luz que se movia em sua direção. A luz tomou as formas de um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros. Ele vestia uma longa túnica branca e dourada e resplandecia..._

_- Quem és tu? – o príncipe de Micenas perguntou._

_- Ajude-me Shun... – ele ergueu as mãos, e o príncipe percebeu que ele também chorava, suas lágrimas caíam sobre os cadáveres que eram cobertos imediatamente por lírios brancos._

_- O que aconteceu? Por que Micenas está assim? Por quê? – gritou o jovem de cabelos castanhos._

_- Shun, onde está seu irmão? – o rapaz não respondia a pergunta – Eu preciso encontrá-lo, Shun, preciso..._

_- Quem és tu? – Shun gritou mais uma vez, percebendo que as imagens oscilavam e o jovem loiro ficava mais distante dele. Ambos ergueram as mãos tentando se alcançar, mas algo os separou, e Shun acordou sobressaltado._

Já era manhã, tudo era silêncio no castelo, o jovem príncipe ouvia apenas a própria respiração acelerada_._

- Quem é você que me visita em sonhos? – murmurou – A quem pertencem aqueles olhos?

-OOO-

Um suntuoso desjejum foi servido no salão central do castelo da Cália. À mesa, Ikki, Shiryu e Kanon esperavam Milo chegar com o convidado.

Camus apareceu, minutos depois, acompanhado pelo loiro. Com um aceno de cabeça cumprimentou os presentes e se sentou ao lado do rei, como foi recomendado.

- Quando pretende voltar a Lacônia, ministro? – indagou Ikki, mas seus pensamentos pareciam distantes e perdidos.

- Hoje ainda. – respondeu Camus, friamente.

Milo mirou do rei para o amante, baixando o olhar em seguida.

- Tropas minhas o escoltará até a saída da Beócia, se assim desejar. – tornou o monarca.

- Obrigado... rei – hesitou o ruivo que não sabia como deveria tratar o rapaz. Para ele, Ikki não passava do príncipe herdeiro de Micenas, não conseguia assimilar ainda que tudo que se dizia a respeito dele fosse verdade -, tenho minha própria escolta.

- Ao enviá-lo a Cália com uma escolta tão ínfima, alguém pretendia matá-lo.

Os olhos turquesa de Camus se voltaram para o homem que falava.

- Você quem é? – indagou não fazendo questão de ser cortês.

Os olhos verdes de Kanon se fixaram no ministro de Micenas.

- Sou Kanon Vaskália, príncipe de Esparta, ex-ministro de guerra de Tebas. Um desertor. – confessou de forma perigosa.

Camus empalideceu.

- Então você é o gêmeo do agora rei de Esparta? – indagou o ministro, pasmado.

- Não. – falou Ikki, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Kanon – Ele agora é o primeiro ministro da Cália; meu primeiro ministro.

Camus que como ministro de guerra de Micenas conhecia muito bem Saga; visto a aliança que fizeram as maiores cidades-estados gregas, mostrou-se visivelmente incomodado com a descoberta. Depois do desjejum, recolheu-se do salão, chamando Milo para seus aposentos.

O loiro o observou por um tempo. O ruivo levava uma expressão compenetrada e tensa, como de alguém que faz um grande esforço para montar um quebra-cabeça.

- Qual o problema, Camus? – perguntou – Desde que seus olhos miraram o tebano que algo o incomoda, o que é?

- Sem tempo para seus ciúmes agora, Milo. – cortou o ruivo – Estou tentando pensar.

- Não são ciúmes, já não tenho dezoito anos. – reclamou o mais jovem – Percebi que algo o incomodava, só preciso saber o que é.

- Toda essa situação me incomoda, Alacrau. Vocês compactuam com um desertor, um inimigo traiçoeiro que quis destronar o próprio irmão.

- Eu também sou um desertor, Camus. E de certa forma, o Ikki também. Ainda há o Shiryu! Até esse momento isso não parecia incomodá-lo, mesmo que nossa deserção afetasse diretamente a sua pátria. Então por que o Kanon, que é espartano, o incomoda tanto por ser um desertor?

Camus respirou fundo. Não queria contar aquela história ao grego. Caso falasse o que sabia, e conhecendo o temperamento do general, o tebano estaria morto em poucas horas.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – declarou vencido – Terei uma longa viagem de volta a Micenas, e ainda preciso pensar no que farei.

Os olhos esverdeados de Milo encararam firmemente os azuis de Camus.

- Essa é uma decisão sua, e nem eu, nem o Ikki vamos nos envolver nela. Prometemos isso.

- Isso só a torna mais difícil. – suspirou o ruivo.

- Eu sei. – o loiro se aproximou, puxando-o para seus braços fortes – Boa viagem. Que os deuses estejam contigo.

Camus afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Milo. Seu coração se apertou como um presságio de morte. Teve vontade de ficar ali; esquecer Micenas, esquecer todos os seus deveres por aqueles braços. Porém, há valores que são aprendidos e que ficam gravados como se fossem à brasa. E o ministro era um homem valoroso, cônscio de sua importância e dever; e ele nunca fugiria deles. Embora, seu coração sangrasse...

- Voltaremos a nos ver... – o ruivo tentou sorrir. Tentava ser forte, embora não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. Era sua obrigação ser mais forte que Milo. Era mais velho, maduro; Milo, apesar de ser um general, um homem forte e orgulhoso, ainda era – para ele Camus – um garoto.

- Sim, mesmo porque, se você se atrever a morrer antes de mim, eu brigaria com o próprio Hades para trazê-lo de volta.

- Parvo! – o ruivo beijou-lhe os cabelos cheirosos – Voltaremos a nos ver, só isso que importa.

Milo afastou-se um pouco para encarar o amado.

- Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida. – disse – Volte pra mim, Camus, por favor.

- Eu voltarei – afagou-lhe os cabelos -, voltarei aos seus braços novamente.

Beijaram-se, e abraçaram-se com força.

- É hora de partir. – declarou o ministro micênio se afastando – Cuide-se, Milo.

O loiro apenas acenou e virou as costas, fechando os olhos para evitar lágrimas. Não suportaria ter que deixá-lo mais uma vez.

Camus resolveu não dizer mais nada; não havia o que falar. Despediu-se de Ikki e deixou Balrun com toda angústia que seu peito era capaz de carregar. Ele sabia do fundo de sua alma, como um estranho pressentimento, que demoraria muito, até que voltasse a reencontrar o general Alacrau.

Milo ficou em prontidão no lugar da torre, onde ficava a mais alta sentinela de Balrun. Ficou até Camus desaparecer totalmente no horizonte com sua escolta, o símbolo do signo de aquário do seu clã balançando lúgubre no horizonte.

O peito do ministro de guerra de Balrun sangrava de uma forma desesperada, e ele segurava as lágrimas de forma heróica.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro; fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Nunca mais o verei, Ikki... – sussurrou tentando conter a dor – Ao menos, não em meus braços...

- Não fale isso... – pediu o rei – Eu não aguento mais vê-lo sofrer por mim, Milo. Voltarei a Micenas. Voltaremos e conquistaremos aquela cidade, e você... você poderá ser feliz novamente...

O loiro virou-se, seus olhos verdes encararam os azuis escuros do rei.

- Feliz? – indagou – Essa parte de nossa existência acabou, meu caro. Depois de tudo que fizemos, nunca mais seremos felizes nessa vida. Quando tomarmos Micenas, esquece-te que o Camus com certeza será um inimigo; ele... ele nunca me perdoará...

Ikki baixou o olhar, sabia que o amigo tinha razão.

- Não podemos nos render... – murmurou incrédulo.

Milo riu descrente, com uma ironia amarga que perturbou até a si mesmo.

- Ikki, Quem luta com monstros, como nós lutamos, deve velar para que, ao fazê-lo, não se transforme também em monstro. E se tu olhares, durante muito tempo, para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de ti. Foi isso o que aconteceu conosco, meu amigo, nos tornamos monstros, e nossas almas abismos.*

- Sim, parece que a escuridão em que caí nunca irá me deixar... – sussurrou o rei.

- Irei para meus aposentos. – disse Milo fazendo uma reverência – Não pretendo chorar acompanhando, desculpe.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça. Seu peito também estava carregado de angústia pela situação do amigo, pelas palavras de Camus, e pela falta de Shun que nunca se fez tão forte. Será que o ódio em seu coração estava perdendo a força? Não! Tinha que cultuá-lo até se ver livre de todos que destruíram sua vida e o transformaram em um monstro, em uma alma que era um abismo.

-OOO-

_**Capadócia**_

O general Minos mostrou no mapa onde estavam concentrados os invasores dórios. Hyoga olhava atento, enquanto o dedo longo do general apontava para o distrito informado.

"Mentira, isso é uma armadilha..." Pensou – "Eu serei o escolhido para ser morto nesse local..."

- Hyoga, você comandará as tropas aqui. – a voz do militar confirmou os pensamentos do jovem loiro.

- Estou pronto general. – disse o tenente Cignus.

Alguns soldados se entreolharam, sem entender, sobretudo, um dos capitães da brigada da Capadócia, Kárdia Alacrau, pertencente ao mesmo clã do seu antigo general.

- General Minos, o Hyoga é muito jovem para liderar uma ofensiva desse porte. – disse ele – Precisamos de alguém mais experiente.

- Aqui, eu dito as regras capitão Alacrau, por favor, está decidido. – volveu Minos se afastando – Caso isso o preocupe tanto, o acompanhe.

"Assim me livro de vocês dois..." Pensou o maléfico general.

- Não interceda por mim, Kárdia. – pediu Hyoga – Só peço o tempo de escrever uma carta de despedida.

O escorpiano bateu na mesa com raiva; percebia todas as maquinações de Minos para ceifar a vida do jovem Aquarium, e enquanto pudesse não permitiria aquilo.

- Sim, Hyoga, vá escrever sua carta. – disse sério e mirou os olhos azuis do rapaz – Deixe o resto comigo, estarei contigo nesse cerco, e tentarei fazer com que sobreviva, embora, não saiba como.

-OOO-

Kanon vagava pelo palácio. A noite estava fria, anunciando chuva, e um silêncio lúgubre dominava cada parede da fortaleza de Balrun.

Mirou o céu onde uma lua amarelada parecia sorrir com crueldade.

Dor, ânsia de desespero, solidão...

Parecia que todos aqueles sentimentos se intensificaram depois da partida do ministro de guerra de Micenas.

"Milo, ah, Milo, pra mim já és como um irmão. Não gosto de vê-lo sofrer escorpião tolo e apaixonado." Murmurou e seus pensamentos vagaram pelos olhos verdes de Saga, o que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele momento?

"Saga meu amor..." seu sussurro foi abafado pelo vento frio da noite.

Envolveu-se mais em sua capa, se protegendo.

- A noite parece lançar um véu de breu sobre nós. Como uma mortalha.

Ele ouviu a voz de Ikki e virou-se em sua direção. O rei estava sentado no pátio, sua expressão era melancólica e ele segurava uma taça de prata.

Kanon se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Quais fantasmas vieram assombrá-lo dessa vez, meu rei? – perguntou num suspiro triste.

- Quais vieram a ti, ministro? – indagou Ikki.

- Meu irmão, como sempre. O agora rei de Esparta. O homem que amo, o homem a quem dediquei toda minha vida, e que também traí...

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que o traiu? Você nunca me explicou, por que o traiu se o amava?

- Eu queria poder. Estava cansado de viver a sua sombra, isso é uma maldição que todo irmão mais jovem carrega. Principalmente quando se é gêmeo de um rei.

- Sim. Os chamados reis gêmeos. – Ikki sorriu com amargura – Pensar que cheguei a odiar a você e seu irmão, por um crime que não cometeram...

Kanon encarou o mais jovem.

- Como assim?

- Eu falei que fui traído por meu pai. Que ele mandou matar a mulher que amava e que esperava um filho meu.

- Sim, você me falou, mas o que Saga e eu temos com essa história?

- Meu pai, quando invadiu o vilarejo que a Esmeralda morava... – Ikki deixou um sorriso amargo bailar em seu rosto – Esmeralda. Há tanto não digo esse nome em voz alta...

- O que aconteceu? – Kanon sentiu um aperto estranho no estômago que era sinal de angústia.

- Quanto meu pai queimou o vilarejo, ele... ele disfarçou o crime, como se fosse uma ação tebana. Um papiro com o selo da sua casa real foi pregado em uma árvore, mas, claro que você não sabia disso, já havia desertado...

O primeiro ministro empalideceu mortalmente, lágrimas invadiram seus olhos.

- Então... – balbuciou sentindo o desespero e a amargura crescerem como chaga cancerígena dentro de si – Então foi isso que...

- Foi esse ato do meu pai, essa vil traição que destruiu minha vida, minha alma, minha fé e todo amor que um dia nutri pela humanidade... – Ikki sorveu o vinho da taça mais uma vez. Preso a própria melancolia, ele não conseguia enxergar o que se passava com o amigo.

- Ikki... eu... eu sinto muito... – as lágrimas se derramaram pelo rosto do ministro. Lágrimas de dor, tristeza e remorso. Como dizer ao amigo que fora ele? Como confessar que a maior dor de sua vida foi ele quem causou?

O rei segurou o ombro do amigo com carinho, tentou sorrir.

- Ao menos, com tudo isso, se é que há um lado bom, eu ganhei sua amizade, príncipe de Tebas. E por quantas vezes salvaste minha vida em batalha?

Kanon baixou a cabeça. O coração amargurado, dolorido como se recebesse uma punhalada, sabendo, malgrado seu, que ele fora o senhor de toda aquela tragédia.

- Não fique assim, meu amigo. – volveu o rei – Essa noite está muito funesta para que fiquemos aqui pensando em nossos fantasmas. – segurou o rosto de Kanon entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios – Boa noite.

O rei ergueu-se e voltou para seus aposentos. Kanon mirou o céu, pensando o porquê dos deuses fazerem aquele tipo de brincadeira. Depois resolveu dormir ou, ao menos, tentar, mesmo que sua alma quisesse na verdade vê-lo fechar os olhos para sempre.

O pior seria guardar aquele segredo fúnebre para sempre, ou perder a amizade daquele que se tornou extremamente caro pra si, além de, acabar com sua espada cravada na garganta.

-OOO-

Afrodite estava sentado no jardim, já era manhã e uma suave brisa entrava no castelo, mas não apagava a melancolia do jovem de Avalon.

Algumas servas conversavam com o loiro, tentado saber o motivo de sua angústia; quando Máscara da Morte se aproximou, todas elas lhe fizeram um cumprimento nervoso e se afastaram.

- Por que está sempre me rodeando? – reclamou o nobre – O rei já disse que posso ir para onde eu quiser!

- Sim, mas ele deseja que eu esteja por perto. – respondeu o assassino – Além do mais, os soldados não gostam de você, não percebe? Ou gostam demais, eu não sei...

Afrodite engoliu em seco; sim, percebia os olhares dos militares, alguns de cobiça, outros de desprezo. Não sabia por que despertava aqueles sentimentos e, por isso, preferia sempre ficar confinado nos jardins internos do palácio, longe dos homens e seus olhares.

- Eu... não sei por que eles não gostam de mim... – resmungou.

- Eles também não gostam de mim. – respondeu o Tamudaei – Eles são gregos, se acham superiores a tudo que não é grego; além do mais, somos muito diferentes deles. Tu és um homem belo, mas delicado, e eu sou um assassino, tudo que eles desprezam...

- Se o rei libertasse meu senhor, iríamos embora sem incomodar ninguém.

- Mas, ele não fará isso e sabes por quê...

- Sim, ele quer o poder que ter o anjo pra si pode trazer...

O moreno sorriu com o canto dos lábios e assoviou, chamando o falcão que pousou em seu braço.

- Você não sabe de nada, Afrodite...

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas resolveu que não discutiria com o tal Máscara da Morte; ainda se lembrava do aço frio de sua espada curva contra seu pescoço.

- O rei mandou que me protegesse? – perguntou com receio.

- Sim. - respondeu o moreno lacônico.

- Por quê? Ele não parece homem de se preocupar com a segurança de ninguém.

- Saber que estás bem, deixa o feiticeiro feliz, e isso deixa o rei feliz. – respondeu o Tamudaei sem paciência.

Afrodite sorriu sem jeito, mas já que estava ali, perguntaria o que queria desde que vira aquele homem. Sim, estava há meses preso na fortaleza de Balrun, mas ainda tinha receio de perguntar aquilo.

- Tu és um tamudeus, não é? – indagou.

- Sim.

- Sabeis de onde sou? – continuou o loiro.

- Sim.

- Nossos povos são inimigos há séculos.

- Sim.

- Não sente vontade de me matar? – provocou.

- Não, há muito estou longe do clã tamudaei e seu ódio por Avalon.

- Um ódio injustificável, Avalon sempre foi justa.

- Foi um feiticeiro de Avalon quem destruiu as cidades tamudeias...

- Não. Foi um feiticeiro expulso de Avalon, expulso por ser mau! Teu povo calunia e difama o meu há séculos! – irritou-se Afrodite – Ao contrário do seu clã de assassinos, o povo de Avalon é nobre e justo e nunca se sujou de sangue!

Máscara da morte riu com ironia.

- Sinto a paixão que o inflama ao falar do seu povo; mas soube que é um fugitivo daquelas terras, por que então?

Afrodite corou, mas não desviou seus olhos celestes dos olhos escuros do árabe.

- Pelo meu senhor. Por ele, deixei Avalon, mas caí em desgraça por não puder protegê-lo. Por isso, agora ele quer que eu parta; e estou perdido, sem saber o que fazer. O rei não me deixou falar com ele ainda, e eu preciso entender.

- És apenas um garoto, Afrodite, proteger outro garoto é um fardo muito pesado, não deve se culpar tanto, foram apenas ingênuos. – falou o assassino e se afastou, perturbado com seus sentimentos por aquele garoto. O que sentia? Um pouco de algo que não sentia há mais de dez anos. Carinho. Talvez, por perceber que a história do rapaz tinha mais a ver com a sua própria do que queria admitir. Assim como Afrodite, ele fora enganado ao tentar proteger a pessoa que amava.

Afrodite ficou mirando o árabe que marchava imponente para fora do castelo. Seu coração batia forte cada vez que o via e se sentia um tolo ainda mais desgraçado por isso. Ele não podia amá-lo. Aprendera que o sangue de Avalon nunca poderia se juntar a outros povos sem que desgraças acontecessem.

Balançou a cabeça como se assim pudesse afastar aquela aterradora possibilidade. Logo uma das servas o chamou para ver alguma coisa que ela fazia, pois o loiro era o queridinho de dez entre dez mulheres de Balrun; embora, não se mostrasse muito interessado nelas.

-OOO-

Era uma horda gigantesca, os dórios invadiam por todas as partes, acuando a formação micênia até o despenhadeiro de _Pontes_. Kárdia e Hyoga pediam, desesperados, para que os soldados mantivessem a formação, entretanto, acuados e despreparados eles sucumbiam às investidas dos bárbaros, até que se viram presos contra o amontoados de rocha, praticamente indefesos ao ataque dório.

- Não há outra saída além do ataque suicida. – disse Hyoga olhando dentro dos olhos do general.

- Então nos vemos em outra vida, meu caro! – riu Kárdia e gritou, se precipitando pra cima da horda bárbara.

Hyoga encheu de ar os pulmões, seus pensamentos vagaram pelo céu estrelado da Capadócia, as estrelas eram como dois olhos verdes...

"Shun meu amado, estarei pra sempre atado ao seu coração, como um mistério ou um pressentimento..."

Seu brado ecoou contra as pedras quando ele se precipitou contra os dórios com a selvageria de um chacal.

_Um cisne morto pairava sobre um lago congelado, Shun o olhava e lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos..._

- Hyoga! – o príncipe micênio acordou aos gritos, foi quase que por um instinto natural, a realidade se desfez e ele se achou no meio de uma guerra. Corpos mutilados, gritos de dor e desespero, cheiro de morte...

Era como um sonho. Em um sonho ele viu quando os olhos azuis do seu amor encararam os seus... Tudo era lento e disforme como uma miragem no deserto.

Hyoga entreabriu os lábios e sorriu como seu último ato. Sussurrou algo...

"_Philo se..."_

Shun percebeu a mancha vermelha em seu peito; tudo era um sonho...

Suas mãos seguraram as do amado, e de forma mística, eles já não estavam no campo de batalha, e sim no quarto do príncipe em Micenas.

Shun caiu sentado no chão com Hyoga em seus braços, quando o portal de fechou.

- Hyoga, fale comigo, meu amor! – Shun pediu em lágrimas, pondo as mãos no peito ferido do amado – Não me deixe, Hyoga, por favor...

Suas lágrimas desciam copiosas e molhavam o rosto do loiro, que sorriu para ele.

- Agora já posso morrer, Shun, consegui vê-lo novamente...

- Não, ainda não, por favor... – o príncipe beijou os lábios do tenente que fechou os olhos lentamente...

- Não! – gritou Shun – Eu não permito!

Pressionou as mãos contra o ferimento do amado e feixes de uma luz esverdeada saíram delas, o ferimento começou a se fechar, restando ao final, apenas o corte na armadura e na túnica do loiro do clã aquarium.

- Hyoga, por favor, fale comigo... – pediu baixinho, encostando seu rosto ao do amado – Eu não conseguirei viver sem você. Se tivermos que morrer, morreremos juntos, meu amor, juntos...

Uma densa bruma cobriu a acrópole de Micenas, enquanto Shun segurava o amado, desacordado, contra o peito e chorava desesperado. Se perdesse Hyoga, sua vida não teria mais sentido. Já não tinha Ikki, sua mãe estava cada vez mais distante, seu pai em outro reino. Nenhuma esperança restaria mais ao infante de Micenas.

Dor e desespero preenchiam sua alma.

- Amor, abra os olhos... – sua súplica foi um sussurro – Eu te amo tanto, não me deixe nesse abismo onde não posso encontrá-lo, minha vida...

As lágrimas de Shun caíam com cada vez mais intensidade, e ele apertava Hyoga com cada vez mais vigor contra o peito.

- Como posso continuar sem você, amor. Eu não posso viver sem minha alma...

- Shun... – ele ouviu a voz e ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram com as íris âmbares de Shion.

- Pai... – soluçou – Ajude-me, por favor...

O mago se aproximou do filho.

- Venha, meu querido, irei levá-lo para seu lugar, finalmente...

Shion envolveu os dois jovens em sua capa, a bruma se tornou mais densa, e em segundos eles desapareceram de Micenas.

-OOO-

Ainda era bastante cedo, quando foi autorizado a Afrodite ver Shaka. O príncipe sorriu ao encarar o amigo que estava com uma expressão triste como ele nunca vira.

- Oi, Dite...

- Por que deseja se livrar de mim? – perguntou o pisciano magoado, sem nem mesmo cumprimentá-lo.

Shaka suspirou e encarou o amigo nos olhos.

- Dite, compreenda, não há mais salvação para mim, mas há pra você. Não tem que ser enterrado comigo Lorde de Lizen, já cumpriu seu dever.

- Meu dever era protegê-lo e eu falhei! – Afrodite não conseguiu deter as lágrimas – É por isso que deseja que eu parta? Por que não fui capaz de protegê-lo?

- Não seja estúpido, Dite! – irritou-se o príncipe – Eu nunca sairei dessa fortaleza, ele já me disse que nunca permitirá, mas você tem uma chance! Por Angus, eu prometi a ele que o serviria se o deixasse em paz!

O mais velho empalideceu mortalmente, Shaka resignou-se, se arrependendo das palavras.

- Você entregou sua vida a ele por minha causa? – balbuciou Afrodite.

- O que está feito está feito. Afrodite de Lizen, eu, príncipe Shaka de Brindhen o liberto de suas obrigações para comigo...

Shaka sorriu, mas o que se viu no rosto do pisciano foi fúria; num gesto impensado, Afrodite esbofeteou o príncipe.

Shaka não reagiu, só limpou o filete de sangue que saiu dos seus lábios.

- Seu estúpido! – grunhiu Afrodite – Um mago não pode voltar atrás em uma decisão tomada!

- Eu sei. – o mais jovem sorriu com amargura – Sei o que estou fazendo, e não me arrependo. Saia dessas terras amaldiçoadas e seja feliz.

- Está apaixonado por ele. – concluiu Afrodite. Shaka o encarou com olhos arregalados, corando.

- Não seja estúpido! – desviou o olhar, incomodado.

- Não há outro motivo para uma decisão tão idiota! Acha que não percebo que seus olhos estão sempre buscando por ele?

- Isso é mentira! – gritou Shaka sentindo uma dor profunda no peito – Dite, está me magoando!

- Você me magoa com suas atitudes hipócritas, anjo de Avalon! – vociferou o lorde de Lizen – Como pode amar aquele homem depois do que ele fez a você?

- Eu não o amo! – negou Shaka desesperado, o coração recebendo ferroadas com as palavras de Afrodite, aquilo era mais do que conseguia suportar – Como pode achar que eu seria capaz de amar aquele porco? Eu o odeio, odeio com todas minhas forças!

- Não tente se enganar. – volveu Afrodite com amargura – Está tão perdido por ele que já não enxerga nada e nem ninguém. Ele é um abismo do qual não quer mais sair...

- Não é verdade! – insistiu o loiro, e ele se sentia realmente caindo num abismo.

- Você não é um oráculo, Shaka! Não passas de um garoto estúpido e tolo o suficiente para fazer acordos com demônios!

- Perdoe-me... – balbuciou o anjo – Eu só queria que tivesse uma chance de ser feliz...

Afrodite riu com desdém.

- Não, Shaka, você está me tirando a minha possibilidade de escolha. Porque estar ao seu lado foi minha escolha.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do anjo de Avalon, e ele baixou a cabeça sem nada dizer. Afrodite também não quis falar mais nada, ferido de morte, deixou o solar.

Quando a pesada porta foi fechada. Shaka soltou um grito e esmurrou uma parede com toda sua força, machucando a mão. Mirou seu próprio sangue, tentando se lembrar quem o havia derramado pela primeira vez. Nunca poderia esquecer e nem perdoar.

-OOO-

A elite militar de Balrun estava traçando estratégias de combate, quando um dos servos adentrou o gabinete com um recado das sentinelas.

- Uma delegação numerosa, que tem como símbolo uma flor está às portas de Balrun, meu senhor. – declarou o jovem.

Kanon franziu o cenho.

- As portas de Balrun? Como não a interceptamos antes? – intrigou-se o militar, confuso.

Milo, Shiryu e Ikki se entreolharam.

- Não os interceptamos antes, Kanon, porque eles não vieram a cavalo e nem por estradas, e sim, por portais mágicos. – disse o primeiro general.

- A flor branca, o símbolo da casa real de Avalon. – volveu Milo e se virou para o servo – O que eles desejam?

- Uma audiência com o rei. Disseram que vieram em paz. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Pois bem. Eu irei recebê-los. – sorriu Ikki com sadismo – Preparem um banquete para os nossos convidados. Não é todo dia que recebemos a família real de Avalon.

- A família real? Como sabe disso? – indagou Shiryu, não gostando nada do olhar maligno que via no amigo.

- Claro que eles viriam pessoalmente resgatar aquele que é seu maior tesouro, Shiryu. – respondeu o monarca irritado.

- Shaka. – murmurou o jovem general com amargura.

- O lírio branco. – tornou Ikki e sorriu mais amplamente – Então que Avalon venha com toda sua força, porque entregá-lo facilmente, eu não o farei.

- Ikki, sabeis que a nação avalônica não entra em guerras há séculos, mas saiu vitoriosa em todos que entrou até hoje. – tornou Kanon preocupado – Se eles querem o tal feiticeiro, entregue-o, é a coisa mais prudente a fazer.

- Prudente? – irritou-se o rei – Não conquistei tudo que tenho com prudência, meu amigo!

- O Kanon tem razão, Ikki, essa brincadeira já foi longe demais! – falou Milo sério.

Os olhos do soberano tiritaram de fúria.

- Ousam me questionar? Eu decido quando as coisas acabam na Beócia! Brincadeira, Milo? Acha acasos que estou brincando?

- Ikki...

- Oras, meu amigo! Conhece-me tão mal assim? – indagou enfurecido.

- Eu só acho que você não deve arriscar tudo que construímos por ele! – irritou-se o ministro de guerra.

Ikki o encarou nos olhos com uma expressão séria e perigosa.

- Não se engane, caro Alacrau, eu arriscaria tudo por ele.

O rei deixou o gabinete. Os três militares ficaram calados até não ouvirem mais seus passos.

- Esse louco vai perder tudo por um capricho! – grunhiu o escorpiano.

Kanon suspirou com amargura.

- Não é um capricho, Milo, creia em mim, não é apenas um capricho.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Bem, mais um capítulo, esse demorou e mesmo não acontecendo tanta coisa, saiu enorme, desculpem-me, prometo tentar não demorar tanto a postar o próximo.

Não tive tempo de revisar, então, os erros é só informar que conserto posteriormente.

A frase de abertura da fic e que é dita por Milo pertence ao filósofo alemão Friedrich Nietzsche, e achei bem condizente com o nosso protagonista.

"_Philo se_" era como se dizia "Eu te amo" no período clássico, se não me engano.

Beijos especiais aos meus leitores que são gentis o suficiente para me deixar emocionantes reviews:

**ShakaAmamiya,****faith,****Danieru,****Mefram_Maru,****Leyagato,****Meguari Uchiha,****Kao-san,****Jukie,****milaangelica,****saorikido,****SabakuNoGaara,****Arcueid,****Maya Amamiya,****Keronekoi, Neko-sama, Mellow Candie.**

Obrigada a todos que indicaram a história também, obrigada de coração mesmo!

Abraços afetuosos!

**Sion Neblina**


	18. Uma guerra por amor

**Uma guerra por amor**

**Capítulo 18**

O rei da Cália estava sentado em seu trono, o corpo coberto com a armadura negra, envolto em seu manto vermelha. Na cabeça, a tira dourada que cobria-lhe a testa era um contraste a pele queimada de sol e os cabelos escuros. Os olhos azul noite miravam maleficamente a comitiva que chegava.

Eram oito pessoas. Seis homens arrastavam dois pesados baús pelo salão real de Balrun e seguiam, a certa distância, dois outros que se aproximavam do trono. As calças e as túnicas brancas cobriam quase todo o corpo, deixando de fora apenas as mãos, pois os pés eram calçados em botas também brancas. O símbolo resplandecente do lírio branco estava no peito de todos.

Ikki percebia que eles eram muito claros, como se suas peles nunca houvessem recebido o devido sol, e junto com as vestes imaculadas, assim como Shaka e Afrodite quando ele os conheceram, o rei achou que os visitantes resplandeciam.

Quando os rapazes que seguiam a frente do grupo pararam, o monarca pode ver-lhe as feições. O primeiro possuía os cabelos numa tonalidade estranha de lavanda e duas marcas igualmente estranhas no lugar das sobrancelhas; o segundo não precisou analisar muito, era como ver uma cópia um pouco mais velha e mais séria do jovem Afrodite.

Os seis homens deixaram os baús de frente ao rei, e o rapaz de cabelos lavanda fez uma reverência ao monarca, quando finalmente parou perto dele.

- Sou Mu de Brindhen, herdeiro do trono de Avalon. – comunicou se erguendo – Esse é o meu conselheiro Albáfica de Lizen.

Ikki empertigou-se no trono e mirou o rapaz a sua frente com um sorriso zombeteiro. Nesse momento, Shiryu, Milo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte entraram no salão e se postaram ao lado do soberano da Cália.

- E a que devemos tão ilustre visita, príncipe de Avalon? – indagou Ikki.

Mu fez um gesto de mão e então os homens abriram os baús onde resplandeceram o ouro e as pedras preciosas. Os quatro homens ao lado do rei se entreolharam. O rosto de Ikki se fechou ainda mais ao ver o tesouro que lhe era oferecido.

- Isso é apenas um pequeno presente de Avalon por ter cuidado tão gentilmente daquele que nos é caro. – declarou Albáfica – Entretanto, agora é hora de devolvê-lo a nós.

- Continuo sem entender. – volveu Ikki, seus olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente.

- Todo esse tesouro será teu, rei da Cália, se nos entregar o anjo. – disse Mu. Seus olhos verdes miraram os olhos frios do moreno sentado no trono.

Ikki riu com desdém.

- Em Balrun não há anjos, caro príncipe, mas há demônios bem perigosos. Por isso, advirto-o a deixar essas terras com seu tesouro. – disse de forma ameaçadora – Parta em paz, príncipe de Avalon.

- Meu senhor, peço que reconsidere. – pediu o herdeiro do trono de Avalon – Ofereço-lhe toda essa riqueza para apenas levá-lo em paz.

- Levá-lo em paz? – repetiu Ikki com ironia – Isso me parece uma ameaça, lorde de Avalon, estou certo?

- Estamos autorizados a utilizar o que for necessário para ter o anjo de volta. – volveu Albáfica – E além dele, seu conselheiro, meu irmão, Afrodite.

- Afrodite está aqui porque quer. – declarou o rei – Não o proibirei de ir com vocês.

- E o Shaka? – indagou Mu – Onde ele está?

- Shaka? – repetiu Ikki com desdém – Considere-o morto.

Mu baixou o olhar e fez um sinal para que a corte de Brindhen deixasse o salão. Seus acompanhantes ,então, fecharam os baús e deixaram o salão real de Balrun, deixando o príncipe com o rei daquele lugar.

Mu encarou Ikki nos olhos, sem se intimidar.

- Liberte-o. – exigiu – Não sabes o que está fazendo. Não sabe o mal que se propagará se o forçar a atitudes hediondas.

- Forçá-lo? – riu o monarca com desdém – E se esse tal anjo fizesse algo errado por livre e espontânea vontade, senhor de Brindhen? O que me diria?

Mu sorriu com amargura.

- Eu o conheço desde que nasceu, e sei que ele nunca seria capaz de propagar o mal. Para que ele fizesse tal ato, seria necessário ter caído nas mãos de um tirano que não lhe desse escolha.

O rei cruzou os braços.

- Então, Mu de Brindhen, vens ao meu reino para me insultar?

- Infelizmente eu não minto, meu senhor. – volveu Mu – E infelizmente, se não deixar que leve Shaka comigo, terei que voltar a Avalon e comunicar que escravizas o anjo. Então, enviaremos um exército que varrerá a Cália do mapa.

- Ameaça-me? – grunhiu o moreno se erguendo e já colocando a mão na espada.

Kanon, Milo e Máscara da morte fizeram um movimento rápido sacando as espadas, mas Shiryu os conteve com um olhar, informando que aquela briga era apenas de Ikki. Eles concordaram, afinal, naquele momento, era apenas um homem contra o rei, e nenhum homem no mundo seria capaz de derrotar Ikki numa luta de espadas.

- Não, senhor. – cortou Mu – Ofereço riquezas sem fim para que me entregue apenas um homem, por que recusas?

- Sim, Ikki, por que a recusa? – insistiu Kanon aflito.

O soberano de Balrun lançou um olhar homicida para o primeiro ministro.

- Cale-se, Kanon. – grunhiu em advertência – Já disse que não há anjos em Balrun, apenas homens de almas condenadas. Demônios, senhor Mu, a morte nas mãos de demônios é o que encontrará se continuar me ameaçando!

- Meu senhor...

- Não pretendo ouvir mais nenhuma das ameaças de Avalon, jovem príncipe! – interrompeu e encarou os olhos verdes de Mu – Em outros tempos eu deceparia sua cabeça e beberia seu sangue antes que pudesses mexer a mão para fazer qualquer feitiço! – disse o monarca irritado - Sinta-se abençoado pelo meu bom humor! Shiryu, acompanhe o príncipe até os seus e certifique-se de que ele desaparecerá das minhas terras.

- Sim, meu rei. – concordou Shiryu e seus olhos encontraram os do príncipe – Por favor, me acompanhe.

Mu aceitou deixar o palácio pacificamente. A primeira tentativa foi feita, aquilo serviu para que visse que os propósitos do rei com o anjo não eram por ganância, mas então por que seria? Glória?

- Amor.

A voz de Shiryu livrou Mu dos seus pensamentos.

- O que disse? – indagou surpreso.

O jovem general riu.

- O senhor estava se questionando sobre os motivos do rei. – declarou.

- Como sabe disso? – espantou-se o príncipe.

- Seria natural nessa situação. Um homem poderoso, orgulhoso e valoroso como Ikki não arriscaria seu reino se não por algo que lhe fosse profundamente caro.

Mu franziu a testa, quase unindo os dois pontos que ele tinha no lugar das sobrancelhas.

- O que quer me dizer, general? – indagou.

- Eu não quero e nem posso dizer nada. – tornou Shiryu – Eu só dei voz aos meus pensamentos, me desculpe. Apenas um conselho...

- Qual? – Mu olhou dentro dos olhos do jovem de cabelos negros.

- As convicções são inimigas mais perigosas da verdade do que as mentiras...

- O que quer dizer?

- Chegaste aqui com a convicção de que encontraria bárbaros e tiranos. – continuou o militar.

Mu corou, pois sabia que ele dizia a verdade, sempre nutrira grande preconceito contra tudo que fosse grego.

- E não foi o que encontrei? – sorriu com ironia.

- O senhor é capaz de ver além disso. – Shiryu não esperou que o príncipe respondesse. Como já estavam no portão da cidadela. Virou-se e voltou para o castelo, deixando Mu sozinho e com inquietos pensamentos.

-OOO-

Ao mesmo tempo em que se passava tudo isso, o rei chegava ao solar do feiticeiro no alto da torre. Assim que entrou, Shaka se atirou contra ele o socando e tentando alcançar a porta.

- Deixe-me sair, seu estúpido! – grunhiu o loiro, enquanto Ikki tentava segurá-lo – Eu pude vê-los pela janela, eles estão aqui para me ver!

- Acalme-se, feiticeiro, eu não quero ter que machucá-lo! – pediu o rei, e com esforço prendeu as mãos do loiro atrás do corpo, mantendo-o junto a si. Os olhos de Shaka faiscavam e seus dentes rangiam tamanha era a fúria e desespero que o dominava.

- Eu já disse que ficarei aqui o quanto quiser! – disse Shaka – Não precisa mais me manter como prisioneiro nessa torre, eu... eu preciso vê-lo!

Ikki irritou-se e o empurrou na cama.

- Não verá ninguém, ninguém! – vociferou o rei – Como ousas querer me enfrentar? A Cália é minha, e sou eu quem decide seus passos! Você me vendeu sua alma pela liberdade do seu amigo, esquece-te?

- Não! Eu vendi minha liberdade, minha alma nunca será sua! Nunca! – gritou Shaka, o peito arfando em comoção – Não há motivos para me manter preso, não há motivos para me impedir de ver meu irmão uma última vez...

Shaka percebeu que o rei estremeceu e seus olhos não mais demonstravam a fúria de antes. O mago sabia quais artifícios usar para que o monarca fizesse-lhe todas as vontades, no entanto, achava aquilo vil e humilhante, não queria nada daquele homem que não fosse ódio; contudo, não podia deixar Mu partir sem falar com ele, porque sabia que era Mu quem estava ali para salvá-lo, embora para ele não houvesse mais salvação. Só havia uma saída...humilhar-se.

Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até o moreno o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor... – pediu sentindo seu espírito orgulhoso se retorcer tanto dentro de si que aquilo lhe provocava náuseas.

- Não. – insistiu Ikki, o encarando nos olhos.

Shaka se aproximou mais, seus corpos quase se tocando, Ikki aspirou o cheiro de lírios que exalava de sua pele e sempre o embriagava; mas não seria tão facilmente seduzido.

- Por favor, meu senhor... – insistiu o loiro, sentindo-se cada vez mais miserável com aquilo.

Ikki se afastou.

- Eu disse que esse solar seria todo o seu mundo, acostume-se com ele e esqueça a vida lá fora!

- Desgraçado! – gritou Shaka , os olhos marejando.

O monarca riu.

- Isso mesmo, mostre as garras, é desse Shaka que eu gosto...- provocou.

Não terminou de falar por que "_as garras_" lhe deram uma boa bofetada na cara e com tanta violência que arrancou sangue da sua boca e nariz.

- Eu odeio você! – grunhiu o feiticeiro se jogando sobre ele e o esmurrando com toda sua ira o que potencializava e muito sua força. Entretanto, ele ainda estava lidando com Ikki Atreu, aquele nunca derrotado, depois de passado a surpresa, o rei conseguiu subjugá-lo. Segurou-lhe os pulsos e o jogou na cama, caindo sobre ele, encarando-lhe os olhos desesperados.

- Não adianta, Shaka, você não é páreo para mim...

- Eu só quero ver meu irmão! – as lágrimas do loiro se derramaram – Por que você é tão cruel? Sei que também já tiveste um irmão... não sente falta dele? Não tem vontade de vê-lo novamente? Eu sei que ainda há um coração em você...

As palavras do príncipe derrotaram o rei. Ikki relaxou as mãos que lhe seguravam os pulsos e se afastou dele, com uma expressão desolada.

- Ikki? – Shaka chamou, mas o rei não se voltou, apenas um novo estremecimento se apossou do seu corpo. Era raro o mago chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Ikki, por favor! – insistiu Shaka, mas a porta foi fechada e o rei saiu.

O anjo de Avalon não conseguiu deter as lágrimas, seu coração doía de saudade e medo, pois sabia que a presença de Avalon ali significaria uma guerra. Ikki Atreu não abriria mão dele, sabia o quanto o jovem monarca era obsessivo, ele jamais recuaria, nem ele, nem muito menos Mu. Um dos dois sairia morto no final daquilo.

Estremeceu, sentindo uma pontada aguda no coração. Precisa impedir aquela tragédia.

-OOO-

Cheiro de lírios; foi a primeira coisa que Shun sentiu ao abrir os olhos. Sentou-se na cama e olhou as paredes ao seu redor. Tudo era de alguma espécie de pedra polida e reluzente, e um sol ameno entrava pelas vidraças, mas não chegava a ferir seus olhos. Ergueu-se e mirou-se num espelho grande. Ainda vestia a sua túnica de dormir, mas sabia que estava em Avalon. Não entendia como sabia, apenas sabia disso. Assim como soube, antes da porta se abrir quem chegava àquele quarto.

Virou-se, seus cabelos cor de mel bailaram com a brisa tépida que entrou junto com ele. O loiro sorriu de modo quase sobrenatural e abriu os braços, enquanto o mais jovem vencia a pequena distância e se atirava sobre ele num abraço apertado.

- Hyoga, eu pensei que... eu...

- Eu também, meu amor, eu também... – o loiro o apertou forte nos braços – Eu quis tanto estar contigo, Shun, que ouvistes meu chamado...

Os lábios se encontraram, se calando de forma afoita. Hyoga sentiu-lhe o gosto, o gosto que há meses só sentia em sonhos. O toque das mãos do amado, sentir o calor do seu olhar esmeraldino dentro das suas próprias íris.

- Shun, quero-te, Shun... – murmurou contra os lábios carnudos do príncipe, sentindo o corpo queimar inquieto, convulso pelo desejo reprimido por tanto tempo.

- Sim, me toma, Hyoga, faz-me seu, meu amor... – entregava-se o príncipe, puxando o amado pra cama, pouco se importando que estivessem em um local totalmente estranho. Sentiam-se protegidos pela bênção do amor que pulsava em ambos.

O jovem de cabelos acastanhados ergueu os braços para que o loiro o libertasse da túnica fina que vestia, seus cabelos cobriram seus ombros e costas como um véu brilhante. O loiro o puxou pra si, colando-se contra a pele de alabastro, tão macia, do seu amado, enquanto as mãos experimentavam todas as reentrâncias e textura do corpo um do outro. Shun sentia farpas cortando sua pele com o arrobo de desejo que brotava. Gemeu contra os lábios do amante; queria-o depressa e intensamente, enquanto Hyoga era lento, se deliciando com cada parte do seu corpo.

Virou-o na cama, ficando por cima, tirando a túnica branca que ele vestia, deslizando a mão por seu peito forte e pela nova cicatriz que ele possuía ali. Baixou os lábios sobre ele, beijando e lambendo a pele tenra, circundando e mordendo os pontos rosados que eram os mamilos, fazendo o amante gemer e segurar com mais força em seus cabelos macios. Shun foi descendo os lábios, enquanto as mãos o livravam das calças, depois das botas, deixando-o completamente nu para seus toques, as mãos deslizando pelos pêlos dourados das pernas e púbis do tenente.

Seus olhos se encontraram, velados de desejo, Shun subiu os lábios, tocando o membro do amado com a língua, ouvindo-o gemer forte e arquear as costas, cravando as mãos nos lençóis branco.

- Ah, Shun... que saudade de sua boca, amor... – murmurou o loiro, estremecendo a cada passagem da língua do amado em seu falo.

Shun deslizava as mãos pelas partes internas das coxas do loiro, enquanto molhava seu membro com sua saliva, sugando intensamente. Hyoga sentia-se estremecer com a carícia excitante da língua morna do amado. Fechou os olhos com força ao encontrar aquele mar esmeralda fixo em si, temendo terminar com tudo rápido demais. Interrompeu o amado, o puxando pelos cabelos, e alcançando sua boca, Shun gemeu contra seus lábios, sentindo as mãos fortes envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, o levando pra si de forma possessiva. O mais jovem gemia de excitação enquanto as mãos e os lábios do mais velho explorava seu corpo alvo.

- Ahhhhhh... Hyoga... – gritou quando os dentes do loiro se cravaram em um dos seus mamilos, lambendo, mordendo e chupando como se fosse uma fruta. Suas mãos se afundaram em seus cabelos, Shun erguia os lábios para morder levemente o queixo de Hyoga que agora beijava-o na testa como algo sagrado.

Sussurros e gemidos eram ouvidos pelo corredor do castelo. Shun sentou-se no colo do amante, enterrando-se nele, soltando um pequeno grito de dor, mas sorrindo satisfeito por estar onde era seu lar. Hyoga, em êxtase, beijava-lhe o pescoço, o rosto, enquanto começava a se mover lentamente, arremetendo-se contra o corpo menor com cuidado. Para ele, tocar Shun sempre foi algo sagrado e delicado, sempre o enxergou como um deus que deveria ser adorado, e era isso que fazia, adorava-o.

Shun se movia pra frente e pra trás, rebolava, totalmente entregue a sofreguidão do momento. Lágrimas de prazer, angústia e felicidade desciam por seus olhos, provas dos contraditórios sentimentos que o apossa.

- Mais forte, Hyoga... – ele pediu sentindo-se estremecer e o corpo se arrepiar inteiro sob as mãos carinhosas do amante. Hyoga obedeceu, entrando mais fundo, mais forte, fazendo-o gritar sem nenhuma inibição, coisa que não lhe era tão característica. Shun o envolveu com mais força nos braços, sentindo a onda de prazer levando espasmos involuntários ao seu corpo; Hyoga jogou a cabeça pra trás, cravando as mãos nos lençóis, e gozando com um grito rouco, sentindo o amante se derreter também sobre seu abdômen.

Shun abraçou forte Hyoga após o orgasmo, como se assim nada e nem ninguém pudesse separá-los. Percebeu as lágrimas que desciam por seus olhos, e ele, envergonhado, abafou os soluços no ombro do amado.

- Senti tanto medo de perdê-lo, Hyoga...

- Você me salvou, meu amor. – sorriu o loiro o afastando para mirar seus olhos – Devo-lhe a minha vida.

- Você não me deve nada além do seu amor. – sorriu o mais jovem.

- Isso já sabes que só a ti pertence, meu príncipe. – voltou a beijá-lo com ardor, matando a saudade daquela longa e dolorosa separação.

-OOO-

Shaka esticou as mãos para fora da janela do solar. Não mais enxergava o emblema de Avalon além dos muros do castelos. Eles partiram, mas retornariam com a decisão do conselho. Guerra a Cália. O que faria? Estava desonrado, humilhado e atado a Ikki Atreu por um tolo juramento. Afrodite tinha razão, não passava de um garoto tolo.

Sentiu lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos, mas as recusou. Não merecia chorar, tudo que acontecia era sua culpa, por renegar sua missão, ter fugido de Avalon e manchado tantas vidas.

"Deveria tirar minha própria vida. Seria o caminho mais desonroso para um mago, mas pouparia tantos de mais sofrimento..."

Seus pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais amargos a medida que o tempo passava e ele continuava preso naquela torre.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e estremeceu, fechando os olhos. Não queria ser pego chorando, não por ele.

- Irmão...

Seu coração falhou e acelerou tão rapidamente que Shaka se sentiu tonto. Ergueu-se abruptamente virando-se em direção a porta. Parados a poucos metros estavam o rei e...

- Mu!

O loiro não se conteve, correu e seu atirou nos braços do irmão, chorando muito. Mu o apertou com força, fechando os olhos fortemente para conter as próprias lágrimas de emoção.

- Sou eu, Shaka, ficará tudo bem de novo, eu prometo. – disse o mais velho.

O loiro não respondeu. Soluçando muito, ergueu os olhos para o rei que continuava parado, observando os dois. Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Apenas alguns minutos. – declarou Ikki seco, saindo e fechando a porta do solar.

Shaka se afastou para mirar os olhos verdes do príncipe herdeiro.

- Mu, me perdoe, eu fiz tudo errado, eu sou o culpado de tudo que me aconteceu, eu não quero que se arrisque por mim... – Shaka falava freneticamente – Uma guerra contra Balrun é insana, não faça isso! Não faça isso por mim!

- Calma, Shaka. – pediu o ariano – Temos que conversar, quero saber tudo que aconteceu desde que nos separamos. Por que seu poder mágico sumiu? O que aconteceu para que se tornasse prisioneiro?

O mais jovem respirou fundo. Precisa se controlar, não podia se mostrar tão atormentado, caso fizesse isso, o irmão não acreditaria em nenhuma das suas mentiras.

Afastou-se de Mu, enxugando as lágrimas e ajeitando os cabelos desalinhados. Convidou-o a se sentar de frente a janela onde ficava o grande pátio de treinamento dos saldados.

- Mu, eu... eu queria vê-lo, meu irmão, estava com saudade. – começou Shaka tentando controlar as emoções – Mas... preciso lhe pedir um grande favor.

Os olhos verdes de Mu se fixaram nos celeste do mais jovem.

- Sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa. – disse o ariano – Qualquer coisa que não seja maléfico para nenhum de nós.

O príncipe mais jovem engoliu em seco.

- Quero que retorne a Avalon e me esqueça.

Seco e bombástico. Mu arregalou os olhos, seu coração falhou, não esperava isso de Shaka. Sim, conhecia a personalidade do irmão. Shaka fazia o que queria, e nenhum ser humano seria capaz de controlar seu gênio indômito. Talvez se devesse a isso todo o medo de Shion de que seus poderes caíssem em mãos erradas; o grande rei mago sabia que nunca teria o controle sobre Shaka, então achara melhor que ele fosse para Delfos em sacrifício. Seria seu sacrifício, entregar o filho para ser morto, pelo bem de toda a humanidade.

A constatação daquela verdade, levou lágrimas aos olhos do príncipe herdeiro; encarou Shaka mais uma vez, sentiu o peito doer num presságio que não estava disposto a aceitar.

- Você voltará comigo para Avalon, queira ou não! – bradou enfurecido.

Shaka sabia do elo que existia entre eles, desde cedo. Eles, membros da linhagem mais poderosa de feiticeiros de Avalon, conseguiam se sentir e praticamente ler os pensamentos uns dos outros.

- Mu, me entenda...

O ariano se ergueu; Shaka fez o mesmo, e baixou a cabeça. Aquele era o costume, embora eles nunca os tivessem obedecido; Mu tinha total direito sobre ele, por ser o mais velho, direito que duraria por toda a vida. Shaka lhe devia respeito e obediência, embora fosse rebelde desde sempre. De uma forma amarga, sabia que a sua rebeldia devia toda sua desgraça.

- Shaka, perguntarei e espero que não minta, e saberei se estiver mentindo! – tornou o mais velho ríspido – Ele tocou em você?

O príncipe mais jovem estremeceu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Mu rangeu os dentes de raiva e essa lhe borbulhava o sangue por pensar nos atos hediondos que aquele bárbaro pudesse ter praticado com seu santo irmão.

- Como e por quê? – esforçou-se a perguntar.

- Eu o insultei e ele me forçou! – respondeu rápido, ainda com a cabeça baixa, fugindo da humilhação. As lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Confessar aquela vergonha, sua desonra; recordar do quão humilhante foi lhe destroçava por dentro.

- Maldito... – murmurou Mu – Então tornou-se consorte dele, como prêmio, é isso?

- Não! Eu não sou consorte dele! – gritou Shaka, desesperado, erguendo os olhos para o irmão.

- Então por que ele o quer tanto? – indignou-se Mu – Não há outra explicação!

- Ele é louco, é obsessivo! E é um assassino, por Angus, Mu, deixe essas terras amaldiçoadas! Leve o Afrodite com você e me esqueça! Já estou perdido. – pediu Shaka sem conseguir deter o pranto de dor.

O mais velho o segurou pelos cotovelos, forçando-o a encará-lo. Seus olhos miraram fundo os olhos azuis do anjo.

- Não tente me hipnotizar, não vai conseguir. – mentiu Shaka, porque sabia que, com aquelas pulseiras, Mu conseguiria fazer com ele tudo que quisesse.

- Eu não vou hipnotizá-lo. Não preciso. Posso ler claro em seus olhos a verdade.

- Eu prometi, dei minha palavra de que não deixaria essas terras, dei minha palavra, pela liberdade do Afrodite. Perdoe-me, meu irmão...

- Não é só isso. – declarou Mu cuja raiva avermelhava seu rosto. Shaka nunca o vira assim. Geralmente ele era calmo e doce; mas também, nunca ninguém ousara machucar seus afetos antes.

- Mu, por favor, pegue o Dite e deixe Balrun. Diga ao conselho de Avalon que eu estou morto. – pediu de forma fraca e baixa – Peça perdão ao nosso pai por tudo que fiz de errado.

- Não ouse fazer o que está pensando, Shaka. Não deixarei!

- É o melhor... – sussurrou.

Mu sentiu o coração descompassar. Não poderia permitir aquilo, embora tivesse aprendido a vida toda que cada pessoa faz sua história, a do irmão estava sendo por demais triste. Um castigo muito pesado por um erro tão infantil.

Isso lhe lembrou fatos perdidos na infância, quando ele e Shaka eram apenas garotos comuns; quando estiveram na Grécia a primeira vez. Mal sabiam controlar os portais mágicos mesmo assim...

Mu afastou os pensamentos, mas a curiosidade ainda lhe preenchia o peito, junto com a revolta por todos os acontecimentos.

- Você o ama? – indagou o herdeiro do trono de Avalon – Diga que é por amor, por esse sentimento indômito, e eu o perdoarei, irmão. Diga que é por qualquer outra coisa e eu o levarei daqui, nem que para isso, tenha que varrer a Beócia do mapa.

O mais jovem estremeceu.

- Eu nunca seria capaz de amá-lo. – declarou olhando o irmão nos olhos, demonstrando todo o ódio que nutria pelo senhor de Balrun – Ficarei por minha palavra de feiticeiro. Tu bens sabes que não podemos voltar atrás em nossa palavra; e não farei isso.

- Sim, tu não podes fazer isso. Mas não pode me impedir de seqüestrá-lo se eu quiser. – volveu Mu – Levarei os fatos ao conselho de Avalon, retornarei com o exército, e você voltará comigo.

- Mu, não faça isso, por favor, não pode se sujar de sangue, não por minha causa, isso me mataria...

Mu sentiu o peito doer pela dor que sentia nas palavras do irmão. O puxou pra si o abraçando, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Se pudesse ficaria daquele jeito para sempre com ele, nunca permitiria que alguém o machucasse de novo.

- Perdoe-me por fazê-lo sofrer mais, irmão. Todavia, precisa compreender que não desistirei de você, mesmo que queira.

- Derramar o sangue dos inocentes de Balrun só fará piorar meu karma, Mu...

- Não tente me impedir, Shaka, já tomei minha decisão.

Mu se afastou dele, e nesse momento a porta do solar se abriu e Shiryu entrou.

- O rei pede para informar que o tempo de vocês acabou. Por favor, príncipe de Avalon, me acompanhe. – pediu o general.

Mu beijou a testa de Shaka e enxugou-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu voltarei para buscá-lo...

- Não faça isso...

Mu não disse mais nada, virou-se e saiu acompanhado do general.

- Eu preciso ver o rei. – declarou o nobre de Avalon quando eles já desciam a gigantesca escada.

- Ele não quer vê-lo. – volveu Shiryu – Sinta-se abençoado por sua espada ficar longe da vossa garganta real, lorde de Avalon.

- Eu não temo gregos. – falou Mu com desprezo – Nossa civilização está a anos de distância da sua. Somos pacifistas, mas não nos achem tolos por isso, todo homem de Avalon é mestre na arte da guerra, do arco e flecha e da espada também.

Shiryu riu com o canto dos lábios.

- Shaka e Afrodite não pareciam muito aptos a guerra.

- Shaka e Afrodite são muito jovens, e meu irmão em especial se preparava para algo além da compreensão tola da filosofia de vocês. – devolveu Mu – Mas também há guerreiros em Avalon, saiba disso, e eu, como herdeiro do trono, preciso conhecer tanto de magia quanto de armas, se consegue me compreender.

- Ainda assim, advirto que não desafie Ikki, isso significará sua morte. – falou o primeiro general de Balrun.

- Não me subestime, general, você não me conhece. Não deixe que as aparências o enganem. Avalon sempre amou a paz, mas sabe fazer a guerra quando isso é necessário.

Chegaram finalmente ao grande portão da fortaleza de Balrun.

- Boa sorte, príncipe de Avalon.

Mal terminou suas palavras e Mu desapareceu em um portal. Shiryu ficou um tempo mirando a bruma que se formou, antes de voltar para os seus afazeres militar.

-OOO-

Quando Camus finalmente chegou a Micenas, a acrópole estava silenciosa. Logo pediu informações aos servos sobre o estado de saúde do rei e recebeu a informação de que ele continuava doente. Então, não houve saída, apresentou-se ao seu novo senhor.

Radamanthys estava em seu gabinete quando o general apareceu. Seus olhos caramelos miraram Camus com ironia.

- Então sobreviveu. – disse friamente.

- Não me subestime, caro ministro. – sorriu o ruivo – Sobrevivi, e sobreviverei até que Micenas volte a ser o que era.

Radamanthys suspirou.

- Ah, meu caro Camus, tão valoroso! Diga-me, por acaso encontraste o general Alacrau em Balrun? Dizem que ele e o príncipe lideram uma legião sanguinária de demônios.

- Seu informante é muito bom, Radamanthys. – disse Camus – O que fará agora? Mandará os exércitos de Micenas para a Beócia?

- Sabe que por mais que queira, essa decisão pertence ao conselho. – volveu o escorpiano decepcionado, todos seus planos estavam indo por terra.

- Ah, surpreso estou eu. – disse Camus com ironia – O conselho ainda fala por si? Porque o rei já não fala.

- Isso é uma acusação?

- Constatação.

O loiro sorriu.

- A propósito, o príncipe Shun desapareceu, e seu irmão, o tenente Hyoga, desertou. – disse o primeiro ministro – Estranho isso, não acha?

Camus encarou o outro ministro.

- O Hyoga nunca faria tal coisa.

- Ou desertou ou está morto. Disse para não me desafiar, Camus, você não sabe quem sou. – sorriu perverso Radamanthys.

- Sim, não sei. – declarou o ruivo o olhando nos olhos – Mas descobrirei, Radamanthys, quanto a isso não tenha dúvidas.

- Boa sorte, meu caro ministro. – tornou o loiro com um meio sorriso irônico.

Camus saiu do gabinete, não queria que o odioso primeiro ministro soubesse, mas a informação de que Hyoga e Shun sumiram o preocupava, temia que os jovens impulsivamente houvessem fugido juntos. Tendo Edgar doente e Ikki na Beócia, o reino cairia definitivamente nas mãos de Radamanthys. Precisava encontrar Jocasta, talvez, ela soubesse o acontecera aos dois jovens.

-OOO-

Afrodite olhava a lua nova do seu quarto no castelo de Balrun. Seus olhos azuis melancólicos se prendiam aos céus como alguém que faz uma súplica. Gostara de rever seu irmão, e Mu e algumas pessoas de Avalon, mas isso não abrandava sua dor. Ele nunca voltaria para sua terra deixando o príncipe naquele lugar horroroso. Não importava que Shaka não mais o quisesse como guardião. Apesar de estar magoado com as atitudes dele, o lorde de Brindhen ainda era seu melhor amigo, nunca o abandonaria.

Virou-se para dentro do castelo e caminhou até a porta.

- Máscara da Morte, você está aí? – indagou.

- Estou.

Sorriu ao receber a resposta seca do _Tamundaei_.

- Não vai dormir?

- Durmo tarde, e você ainda não trancou a porta. – mais uma resposta seca.

- Por que não entra?

- Não devo.

- Por quê?

o árabe empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto iluminado por uma tocha e a lua.

- O que quer? – indagou.

- Companhia. – disse Afrodite – Sinto-me muito sozinho aqui.

Máscara da morte não soube o que dizer, mesmo porque, não sabia conversar, era uma pessoa de poucas palavras.

- Eu não sei fazer isso, menino. – disse sem jeito.

Afrodite sorriu de uma forma que encantava o rude _tamudaei_. Sentou-se na cama.

- Senta aqui, ao meu lado... – pediu.

Muito sem jeito e tenso o árabe obedeceu.

- Qual o seu nome?

- O quê?

- Ninguém se chama Máscara da Morte. – explicou o loiro.

- Chamavam-me de _Hasani_, há muito tempo. – respondeu.

- _Hasani_... – repetiu Afrodite e sorriu – Eu gosto de _Hasani_, o que significa?

- Belo. – respondeu Máscara da Morte – Foi escolhido por minha mãe.

Afrodite se inclinou sobre ele, e tocou-lhe a face, vendo o árabe recuar.

- Calma! – pediu o loiro – Eu só quero tocá-lo.

- Não deve, Afrodite. – volveu o árabe se erguendo da cama – Não confunda as coisas. Você está solitário, nem por isso eu deixei de ser o assassino que conheceu naquele bosque.

Afrodite se ergueu também e segurou-lhe o pulso antes que ele saísse. Os olhos índigos de Máscara da Morte se cravaram em seus olhos azuis claros.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas... – o loiro estremeceu, quando o moreno deu dois passos decididos em sua direção, contudo, não se moveu.

Máscara da Morte segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza e desceu seus lábios sobre os dele num beijo lento e delicado.

Afrodite fechou os olhos, sentindo as pernas bambearem enquanto a língua hábil vasculhava sua boca.

- Boa noite, Afrodite... – ele disse quando se afastou – Tranque a porta.

Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. O mais jovem continuou parado, abriu os olhos lentamente, e obrigou-se a obedecer aquele homem estranho.

Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama.

-OOO-

Shaka vestiu-se com as suas roupas, as mesmas que usava em Avalon, mas seus pés permaneceram descalços. Subiu no parapeito da janela.

A torre era alta, muito alta e ele sentia o vento assoviar e agitar seus cabelos.

"Angus, dei-me coragem..." pediu num suspiro e abriu os braços. Mas se desequilibrou e caiu dentro do quarto ao ser puxado violentamente pela mão do rei.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu estúpido? – indagou Ikki possesso.

Shaka o mirou estarrecido; o que ele estava fazendo ali? Naquele horário? Não soube o que responder, se ergue do chão e se afastaria se Ikki não o segurasse pelo braço.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, loiro! – tornou o rei irritadíssimo.

- Solte-me, eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações dos meus atos!

- Claro que tem, temos um acordo, esqueceu? Você não me serve em nada, morto!

Shaka puxou o braço, se libertando finalmente.

- Então vamos falar de acordo, caro rei. – volveu o loiro – O que quer para não matar meu irmão?

- Não seja estúpido, eu não pretendo matar seu irmão, portanto que ele não me desafie, ficará bem.

- Você não entende. Avalon não desistirá de mim, eles virão aqui e acabarão com tudo, tudo! Por que não me deixa ir? Por que essa obsessão?

- Não se superestime! – irritou-se o rei – Eu quero o seu poder e não você!

- Isso não é verdade! Se quisesse já teria meu poder, sei que nunca utiliza meus mapas, por quê?

O rei não soube o que responder, desviou o olhar se afastando.

- Posso saber como sabe disso?

- Não importa a forma que sei, é verdade, não é?

- Escute, mago, você não sairá daqui. Avalon pode vir inteira para a Beócia, eu nunca serei derrotado, entendeu bem? E você nunca sairá daqui, nunca mais pisará em Avalon.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente.

- Amanhã o conselho de Avalon votará para que seu exército, que há 100 anos não entra em uma batalha, marche até a Beócia para me levar de volta à ilha sagrada. Toda vida da Cália será ceifada, e você será o culpado.

- Estaremos esperando por eles. – disse Ikki sem se intimidar.

- Há 5 mil arqueiros em Avalon, o céu de Balrun ficará negro com a quantidade de flechas que eles atirarão contra seu exército. Ninguém vai sobreviver. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do anjo – Você pode evitar isso, apenas me livrando do meu juramento...

- Nenhum exército nesse mundo é maior que o meu, mago. E provarei isso. Agora, mais que nunca, quero Avalon aqui, vamos ver se eles são páreos para a infantaria de Balrun. Fico muito feliz de vocês não combaterem com magia, somente isso poderia dar alguma vantagem ao seu povo.

- Um mago de Avalon nunca utilizará a magia para algo ruim. A guerra é algo ruim. E mesmo que você seja um tirano, meu povo é íntegro então nunca usaria nossos poderes para o mal.

- Que pena, anjo! – disse Ikki com ironia – Era a sua única chance de deixar a Beócia.

Ikki caminhou até a janela e a fechou passando os quatro ferrolhos na mesma, depois com a espada decepou-os de forma que Shaka não pudesse abri-la.

O príncipe arregalou os olhos azuis e encarou o rei, possesso.

- Agora me privará de ver a luz do sol?

- Isso é para aprender que não pode fugir de mim. Sua vida não pertence mais a você, caro feiticeiro, lembre-se disso!

Ele saiu e fechou a porta. Shaka pensou em esmurrar uma parede, mas depois olhou para a mão já machucada e desistiu. Não havia o que fazer, tudo que pensava em fazer dava errado. Agora sabia que seria ainda mais vigiado pelo rei, e com certeza, Mu retornaria com um exército.

O que poderia fazer para que mais sangue não fosse derramado por sua causa?

Aquela seria a guerra de dois homens, dois príncipes obstinados e disposto a mover céus e terra para ficar com ele.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__Sei que tem muita gente querendo me matar pela enrolação em alguns fatos. Eu também gostaria de terminar logo a fic, mesmo porque não gostaria que ela tivesse mais de 20 capítulos, mas infelizmente, há coisas que tem que acontecer e não achei a forma certa de encaixar sem crescer o texto. Perdoem-me por isso._

_Ah, eu achei que estava devendo um lemon desses dois, espero que tenha ficado legal._

_Abraços especiais a todos aqueles que dispensam um tempo para deixar uma review._

_Faith,__Danieru,__Kao-san,__Leyagato,__Meguari Uchiha,__Mefram_Maru,__milaangelica,__Maya Amamiya,__ShakaAmamiya,__Arcueid,__saorikido,__SabakuNoGaara,__Keronekoi._

_Lembrando aos silenciosos que acompanham a história que review é indolor e pode alegrar o dia de uma autora._

_Abraços afetuosos a todos!_

_**Sion Neblina**_


	19. Está escrito

**Está escrito**

**Capítulo 19**

**Notas iniciais: **_**A parte em itálico é como se fosse um "resumo histórico", para que se saiba o que estava acontecendo entre os reinos durante os acontecimentos individuais de cada personagem. Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar nos review. No mais, boa leitura!**_

Shun se espreguiçou e sorriu, sentindo o peso do braço de Hyoga sobre si. Por um momento pensou que tudo que vivera fora um pesadelo. Eles estavam em Micenas quando tudo era perfeito. Ikki a qualquer momento bateria à porta chamando-o para o treinamento, e o loiro se esconderia na sala de banhos, pois o herdeiro do trono, apesar de saber que eles eram mais que amigos, não gostava de ver seu irmãozinho na cama com seu segundo tenente.

- Ikki... – murmurou sorrindo.

Hyoga moveu-se, achou que Shun estivesse sonhando com o irmão, não queria acordá-lo. Beijou levemente a face branca dele e o príncipe de Micenas e Avalon abriu os olhos.

- Por um momento achei que estava em Micenas, e que tudo que vivemos nos últimos meses não passou de um pesadelo. – disse o mais jovem.

- Estou aqui não estou? – sorriu Hyoga. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

"Jovens gregos, por favor, o rei mago Shion os esperam na sala de refeição..."

Eles ouviram a voz que entrou como a brisa pela janela, embora não vissem a ninguém, somente um amontoado de flores róseas adentrou o quarto.

Shun se ergueu ruborizando, pegou a túnica que usava, mas foi impedido por Hyoga que lhe mostrou um roupeiro com as roupas que deveria usar.

- Enquanto você dormiu, seu pai me deixou à par que aparecer com uma toga grega em Avalon corresponde ao mesmo que estar nu. – explicou o loiro.

- Meu pai?

- Sim, eu e lorde Shion conversamos muito a seu respeito, Shun, você é o segundo na linha de sucessão dos dois reinos.

O loiro achou melhor ocultar todos os fatos, não queria causar sofrimento ao amado antes da hora.

Shun se ergueu, se lavou e vestiu, ele o imitou, em pouco menos de vinte minutos andavam pelos corredores do castelo procurando a sala de refeições. Não foi difícil achá-la e ao rei. Shion estava sentado; ao seu lado, um rapaz de cabelos lavanda e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Shun os esperavam.

O príncipe de Micenas não soube por que, mas sentiu uma sensação estranha de reconhecimento ao olhar o rapaz. De imediato soube que aquele era Mu, seu irmão mais velho, herdeiro do trono de Avalon.

Mu e Shion se ergueram quando Shun e Hyoga entraram na sala decorada com afrescos de cristal transparente.

- Shun, quero que...

- Não precisa pai, esse é o Mu, não é? – interrompeu o adolescente.

Mu ficou parado, mirando aquele rosto angelical, sentindo uma estranha emoção na presença daquele menino.

- Olá Shun... – disse. – Meu pai me falou a seu respeito, fico feliz que esteja salvo.

- Obrigado. – disse o mais jovem.

Mu sorriu e fez um aceno de cabeça a Hyoga.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – pediu o rei. – Ah Mu, esse rapaz é Hyoga Cignus, consorte de Shun...

Os dois jovens gregos se entreolharam e ruborizaram, baixando o olhar para o prato vazio.

Mu riu, percebendo-lhe o embaraço.

- Perdoem meu pai, isso em Avalon é algo natural, se bem que... Não tão jovem... – estranhou Mu.

Alguns servos se aproximaram e serviram o desjejum. Shun e Hyoga se entreolhavam o tempo todo; era uma comida estranha, flores, ervas e sementes.

- Meu senhor, em três horas sairá a decisão do conselho. – declarou Mu. – Se ela me for favorável, amanhã Shaka estará ceando conosco.

Shun ergueu os olhos ao escutar aquele nome.

- Shaka? Meu outro irmão? – indagou, recordando-se do sonho que tivera com os dois príncipes.

Shion empertigou-se e lançou um olhar aborrecido ao filho mais velho. Não gostaria de tratar daquele assunto na frente dos visitantes.

- Sim Shun, seu irmão adotivo. – disse o rei. – Ele está na Grécia e precisamos trazê-lo de volta.

- Sim e por esse motivo o conselho tem que me ser favorável. – disse Mu. – Caso contrário, irei sozinho a fortaleza de Balrun.

- Fortaleza de Balrun? – indagou Shun arregalando os olhos. – Meu irmão está na fortaleza de Balrun em exílio!

Mu e Shion se entreolharam.

- Teu irmão? – indagou o rei. – O rei da Cália, como se intitula agora?

- Eu não sei de nada disso... – murmurou Shun. – Há meses não vejo meu irmão, mas posso garantir que ele é um homem bom...

Mu não conseguiu sufocar um riso irônico.

- Tem certeza que está falando de Ikki Atreu? – indagou. – Pois esse é o nome do tirano que subjugou a Beócia. Com certeza não estamos falando da mesma pessoa.

- Ikki Atreu não é um tirano! – irritou-se Shun. – Ele é uma pessoa boa, um homem íntegro! Quem pensas que és pra falar assim do meu irmão?

Shun ergueu-se irritado, Mu fez o mesmo, o encarando nos olhos.

- Seu irmão violentou e escravizou o meu! – bradou o herdeiro do trono de Avalon. – Então isso me dá total direito a odiá-lo!

Shun empalideceu. Pesadas lágrimas fizeram seus olhos piscarem.

- Meu irmão nunca faria tal coisa! – disse magoado.

Mu suspirou, tentando recuperar a calma. De nada adiantaria ficar brigando com aquela criança.

- Cuidado com as palavras, jovem príncipe. – disse. – Acusar alguém de mentiroso em Avalon é um crime muito grave. Aqui, jamais faltamos com a verdade.

- Shun sente-se, por favor, acalme-se. – pediu Shion.

Hyoga que até o momento observava toda a discussão calado mirou Mu antes de perguntar:

- O que farão a Balrun?

Shion pediu, num gesto de mão para que o herdeiro se calasse. O rei mago se voltou para o príncipe micênio para responder a pergunta.

- Shaka é um mago muito poderoso. Na verdade ele é a encarnação de um deus. Precisamos tê-lo de volta.

Shun estremeceu; agora seus sonhos faziam sentido. Lembrou-se que em seu sonho Shaka procurava por Ikki. Não entendia o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que de alguma forma eles estavam entrelaçados.

- A missão de Shaka é restabelecer o equilíbrio da terra. – completou Shion. – Mas... Eu errei.

Os olhos de Mu se voltaram para o pai pela primeira vez. Shion suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

- O conselho, apoiado por mim, temeu que ele se constituísse mais uma ameaça que uma benção. Todas as civilizações sempre tiveram medo do que não podem controlar. Com Avalon não foi diferente. O espírito indomável do Shaka assustava alguns, então tomamos a decisão errada: a decisão de torná-lo um oráculo longe de Avalon.

Mu mirava o pai chocado. Não sabia daquela história, acreditara que o destino do irmão tinha sido traçado em seu nascimento. Fora enganado!

- Vocês mentiram? – indagou.

- Não. – volveu Shion. – Nunca mentimos Mu, só decidimos que seria melhor fazer o que as Elêusis já queriam; manter Shaka na Grécia como acordado antes mesmo de Brigite dar a luz.

- Isso é um absurdo! – bradou o príncipe. – Graças a vocês agora o meu irmão está nas mãos daquele louco! – Mu suspirou tentando recobrar a calma. – Gostaria de poder usar meus poderes mágicos e garanto que não sobraria pó de Balrun e Ikki Atreu!

- Filho, fúria é um grave erro para um mago. – declarou Shion. – Por favor, se controle, não gosto de vê-lo assim.

- Pai, por favor, me deixe ir a Balrun! – pediu Shun desesperado. – Tenho certeza que se falar com o Ikki ele libertará Shaka, eu não quero que meus dois irmãos se matem!

As palavras de Shun fizeram eco nas paredes do castelo como um agouro. Shion e Mu se entreolharam e o rei estremeceu. Sabia que Shun, assim como Beatrice, possuía o dom da profecia.

Mu olhou profundamente para o pai e balançou a cabeça. Os jovens gregos perceberam que eles travavam uma discussão muda.

-"Não pode arriscar a vida dessa criança..." – Mu falava em pensamentos com o pai.

-"É uma chance de essa guerra terminar sem sangue..." – respondeu Shion.

-"Tu não entendes meu pai, o que vi sentado ao trono de Balrun não foi um homem e sim um demônio obstinado. Achas acaso que ele escutará o irmão de 16 anos?"

-"Ikki Atreu também é uma criança. Uma criança machucada e endurecida, mas também uma criança. E..."

Shion respirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos.

- Não ouse dizer tal coisa! – a voz de Mu se fez presente mais uma vez e seu rosto demonstrou ódio ao mirar o pai. – Acaso protege o filho da mulher que ama?

- Não ouse! – a voz do rei foi firme e imediatamente Mu baixou a cabeça em submissão.

- Perdão. – pediu. – Meu senhor, esperarei a decisão do conselho em meus aposentos, me permite?

- Sim, vá Mu, sinta-se a vontade. – disse o rei mago se sentindo cada vez mais cansado.

O príncipe mais velho se retirou e Shun segurou a mão de Hyoga e mirou o pai.

- Permita-me ir a Balrun, só eu posso evitar uma desgraça. – implorou o infante.

- Eu não posso Shun, me entenda, eu prometi a sua mãe que o protegeria.

Shun balançou a cabeça nervoso.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui senhor, eu preciso voltar para Micenas, minha mãe está sozinha, Camus não está lá, Radamanthys...

- Calma Shun! – pediu Hyoga abraçando o mais jovem. – Uma coisa de cada vez meu amor, você quer ir a Balrun ou voltar para Micenas?

- Os dois, eu preciso impedir a guerra e preciso proteger minha mãe!

Shion mirava os dois jovens abraçados sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou pensar. Nunca imaginaria que sua tranqüila vida naquela ilha de paz fosse se transformar daquele jeito.

- Shun, irei a Micenas e falarei com Beatrice. – declarou. – Ela decidirá se você poderá ir a Balrun ou não, certo?

O príncipe balançou a cabeça positivamente, escondendo o rosto no peito do amado. Shion não disse mais nada, saiu em direção ao seu gabinete, teria que tratar alguns assuntos antes de ir a Micenas. Não queria dizer a Shun que a votação do conselho ali poderia durar meses e que o tempo em Avalon era diferente do tempo em outros lugares. Era melhor que pensasse que tudo estaria da mesma forma quando voltasse pra casa.

-OOO-

_Seis meses após a chegada do feiticeiro a cidadela de Balrun, capital da Cália, __esta__ se transformou na maior cidade beótica. Sua habilidosa tropa, treinada pelo antigo batalhão sagrado de Micenas__,__ crescera vertiginosamente para o número de mil homens. As cidades e vilarejos se multiplicaram levando prosperidade ao reino que cada dia se tornava mais forte. Ikki, soberano supremo, apoiado por dois gênios militares, Kanon e Milo, subjugou todas as províncias vizinhas ao golfo de Eubéia e empreendeu conquista em todo o norte grego, restando apenas a Lacônia para a conquista ser completa._

_A situação de Balrun era vista como uma epopéia mística em outras partes da Grécia, contudo, temerosos com o crescimento do novo reino Micenas, Argos e Esparta formaram uma aliança tripla para se defender de possíveis hostilidades. Saga, agora governante de Esparta, já que o avanço das conquistas da Cália ameaçava o posto militar que comandava o obrigando a voltar para a sua cidade principal, com o seu poderoso exército, mantinha o exército de Balrun ao norte. Ikki, por sua vez, achava que não era o momento de marchar para a Lacônia. Radamanthys, Saga e Dohko, rei de Argos, achavam que não era o momento oportuno para uma ofensiva a Balrun, mesmo porque aquele que se intitulava rei da Cália e soberano absoluto da Beócia era herdeiro por direito de nascença do trono da maior cidade lacônica. Edgar permanecia doente, embora tivesse alguns raros momentos de lucidez. Shun, livre da sentença de prisão e com todos seus direitos, mas ainda acuado pelas ameaças de Radamanthys, não podia fazer muita coisa e Camus tentava achar uma forma de livrar seu rei e amigo das garras do feitiço diabólico do ministro, junto com a rainha, cada vez mais perseguida e ameaçada. Uma prisioneira em seu próprio castelo._

_Na Beócia, enquanto Balrun prosperava, a figura do mago e oráculo pessoal do rei permanecia envolta em uma névoa de mistério. Pouco se sabia ao seu respeito, seu nome ou de onde veio. O solar, assim como o jardim do lado sul do palácio de onde saía um inebriante odor de lírios, era uma área de pouco acesso__. S__omente alguns servos e o primeiro general podiam transitar livremente pelo local, criando uma atmosfera mística em torno do habitante do solar. Muitos aldeões ficavam por horas de frente __à__ janela da torre para ver-lhe ao menos a silhueta passando, clareada pelas tochas acessas, em frente __à__ janela. Alguns diziam que o mago era um velho, outros, um belo jovem de longos cabelos, e outros até um bruxo deformado ou um dragão. Ninguém sabia ao certo, já que a jovem Balrun era uma cidade sem __nobreza__ e seu castelo era freqüentado apenas por discretos servos e militares._

_Ikki fizera, ao menos era o que dizia, de Shaka uma arma militar. Seu astrólogo e astrônomo particular, entretanto, nada exigia além disso. O escravo gozava de conforto, mas não possuía nenhuma liberdade, seus passos eram vigiados e controlados. Todavia, tivera um desejo atendido__:__ o rei concedera que Afrodite fosse livre e o pisciano andava pelo palácio sem amarras, embora permanecesse ali por vontade própria, para ficar perto do seu senhor. Mesmo gozando de liberdade Afrodite sabia que era cuidadosamente vigiado pelo assassino do rei. O tal Máscara da Morte estava sempre por perto e o mago sabia que aquela era sua missão, vigiá-lo. Ikki também não o livrara das algemas, seria tolo se fizesse isso, assim sendo, o lorde de Lizen não passava de um homem comum e belo que provocava __suspiros__ onde passava, embora tivesse sempre uma expressão triste no rosto._

-OOO-

Jocasta entrou no gabinete do ministro de guerra afoita.

- Radamanthys reunirá o exército e marchará para Balrun! – declarou a rainha. – Camus, isso não pode acontecer!

O ruivo a olhou e suspirou pesadamente.

- Isso ainda passará pelo conselho minha senhora, tenha calma, é cedo para desespero. – disse o ministro. – O que me apavora nesse momento é não saber o paradeiro do meu irmão e do príncipe Shun.

- Eles estão em Avalon. – respondeu Jocasta. – Shion me mandou um aviso e disse que logo estará aqui. Ele com certeza descobrirá o que há com Edgar.

- Hyoga não poderia ter deixado a Capadócia, agora será tido como um desertor! – irritou-se Camus. – Eu preciso que ele volte o mais rápido possível minha rainha, o que posso fazer para conseguir isso?

- Acalme-se Camus, eles voltarão, tenha certeza. – pediu a rainha.

- A brigada da Capadócia foi dizimada majestade, como justificarei a sobrevivência dele? Isso desonrará meu clã.

Os olhos verdes de Jocasta encararam o ruivo.

- Preferia que teu irmão estivesse morto?

- Preferia que ele houvesse cumprido seu dever. – respondeu com desgosto. – E não ter corrido para os braços do príncipe chorando de medo da morte!

- Não o julgue! Você não sabe o que aconteceu! – irritou-se a rainha. – Além do mais, você nunca esteve apaixonado senhor ministro, sei o quão frio e comedido tu és, mas para alguns não amar é impossível.

Camus deixou escapar um sorriso amargo.

- Agora és tu quem me julgas.

Jocasta corou e baixou o olhar.

- Alacrau... – murmurou condoída. – Perdão, Camus meu amigo.

- Meus sentimentos não são importantes agora, minha senhora. Precisamos pensar no rei e somente nele.

- Eu preciso rever Shion. – disse Jocasta meio envergonhada.

- E eu estarei com a senhora, garantindo a honra do meu rei. – volveu Camus meio constrangido.

A rainha corou e deixou o gabinete do ministro. Sabia que Camus tinha motivos de sobras para não confiar em sua virtude. Virtude? Que virtude? Não foi ela a trair o homem que a fez rainha?

-OOO-

O conselho de anciões de Avalon adentrou o salão real com o veredicto final sobre a guerra contra Balrun.

Albáfica foi encarregado de ler as declarações finais. Ao lado de Shion estava Mu, e sentados como convidados ao lado esquerdo do salão, Shun e Hyoga.

O pisciano pegou o pergaminho e começou a leitura.

"-Nós. o conselho de Avalon. Reconhecemos que falhamos em nossa missão de proteger a encarnação de Blodeuwedd e que por isso seu bem estar e existência se encontra ameaçado. Por esse motivo o conselho decide que Avalon empreenderá missão bélica a Cália com o objetivo de trazê-lo de volta se assim for sua vontade."

Os jovens presentes no salão comemoraram, os velhos, todavia, se resignavam. Sabiam que uma guerra sempre punia os menos culpados.

Albáfica deixou o centro do salão entregando o pergaminho a um dos anciões o saudando e indo em direção a Mu que o abraçou. Ambos possuíam motivos pessoais para atacar Balrun, mas tentavam não se concentrar neles. Senhores dos exércitos avalônicos, eles tinham que permanecer longe de suas emoções.

Shion se ergueu do trono com uma expressão cansada.

- Então que assim seja. – declarou. - Enviaremos um mensageiro a Cália e diremos ao rei para evacuar suas cidades, pois iremos atacá-los, mas não temos intenção de fazer vítimas civis. Além disso, lhe daremos mais uma chance de devolver o anjo. Mu e Albáfica, vocês são os senhores supremos dos exércitos de Avalon, reúna os homens e expliquem os fatos, a cerimônia está encerrada.

O conselho começou a deixar o salão todos saudando o rei. Os jovens também. Shion lançou um olhar ao filho mais novo.

- Eu sinto muito, Shun. – disse com pesar. – Isso está além da minha vontade.

O pequeno príncipe baixou o olhar triste para as próprias mãos.

- Eu quero voltar a Micenas, meu senhor. – declarou magoado. – Não posso compactuar com aqueles que desejam matar meu irmão.

O rei suspirou.

- Pense que esse que se diz seu irmão está escravizando o meu filho. Como acha que me sinto, pequeno?

- Insisto que meu irmão não faria isso, não o Ikki que conheci! – irritou-se Shun. Hyoga pousou a mão em seu ombro com carinho.

- Shun, talvez esse Ikki não seja realmente o homem que conhecemos...

- Recuso-me a acreditar nisso! – o infante disse se erguendo e começando a deixar o salão, no começo com passos firmes e lentos, mas à medida que andava aumentava a velocidade até se ver correndo para fora do imenso castelo, indo parar no campo de lírios que se erguia a frente do castelo.

- Shun! – ouviu a voz de Hyoga que o seguira o alcançando e puxando-lhe o braço. O mais jovem o abraçou.

- Preciso ir a Balrun Hyoga, Zeus! Por que não consigo me teleportar até lá? Por que não consigo encontrar o Ikki como o encontrei na Capadócia?

As flores ao redor deles farfalharam quando Mu se materializou. O ariano mirou os olhos do irmão.

- O elo sentimental entre vocês foi quebrado ou está muito fraco, por isso você não consegue chegar a Balrun por um portal mágico. – explicou o herdeiro da casa de Avalon. – Shun eu sinto muito, não tenho intenção de causar dor a você ou qualquer pessoa, mas preciso salvar o Shaka. Você ama seu irmão, não ama?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Pois eu também amo o meu, demais. – sorriu Mu. – Prometo, contudo, que farei de tudo para que ninguém seja ferido, tentarei um acordo até a última trombeta.

- Shaka... – Shun murmurou. – Eu sonhei com ele, sonhei que quando éramos pequenos nos encontramos nas ruínas do templo...

- Não foi um sonho. – Mu sorriu. – Shaka sempre foi uma alma indomável, ele fugiu de Avalon certa vez e adentrou terras gregas. Já não me recordava disso, todavia, ao mirar os olhos de Ikki Atreu logo percebi que o conhecia...

- Então, de forma estranha, nossas vidas estão entrelaçadas por elos kármicos... – o mais novo suspirou ainda abraçado ao amado. – Ao menos foi o que nosso pai me disse quando lhe contei sobre meus sonhos.

- Sei disso. – resignou-se Mu. – Por isso mesmo quero que entenda que, se for do destino de Ikki morrer por minhas mãos, ele irá. Assim como se for meu destino morrer pelas mãos dele, o mesmo acontecerá. Está escrito. O destino é inexorável.

Shun balançou a cabeça negando.

- Eu tenho ao menos que tentar. – disse firme. – Por todos os seus deuses Mu, me ajude a chegar a Balrun e eu juro que poderei evitar essa guerra.

Os olhos determinados do infante de Micenas miraram os igualmente verdes do herdeiro do trono de Avalon. Mu sentiu um estremecimento, lembrava-se que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo porque havia permitido a fuga de Shaka. Permitir que aquela criança fosse a Cália poderia ser a repetição do seu mesmo erro.

- Leve-nos, por favor. – Hyoga reforçou o pedido do amado. – É a única chance de evitar essa guerra.

Mu fechou os olhos. Os gregos perceberam que os dois pontos que ele possuía sobre os olhos brilharam e logo depois Albáfica se materializava no campo de lírios.

- Albáfica, preciso que leve essas crianças até Balrun. – declarou o príncipe.

Shun e Hyoga sorriram e se abraçaram mais forte. Albáfica, entretanto, mirou o seu senhor confuso.

- Lorde Shion disse... – começou o pisciano, sendo interrompido por Mu prontamente.

- Obedeça Albáfica, por Angus! – irritou-se o ariano. – Será possível que a casa de Lizen só produz rebeldes que se rebelam contra Brindhen?

Albáfica suspirou e passou os dedos pelos fios cacheados do cabelo azul claro.

- A função dos membros da casa de Lizen é proteger os membros da casa de Brindhen, mesmo contra sua vontade. Essa criança grega, segundo nosso rei, é membro da casa de Brindhen; sendo assim, levá-la a Cália me faria faltar com meu dever de proteger teu clã.

Mu resignou-se. Albáfica muitas vezes tinha um gênio pior que o de Shaka. Eram amigos desde sempre, mas a convivência com o pisciano nunca fora fácil, ao contrário de Afrodite que era ingênuo e alegre e que geralmente seguia as orientações de Shaka, seu irmão mais velho era sério, compenetrado e questionador.

- Apenas faça o que mando, lorde de Lizen. – insistiu Mu. – Garanto que nada acontecerá de ruim a essas crianças. Só não irei com eles porque preciso organizar o exército.

- Como queira, meu senhor. – resignou-se o servo e mirou os gregos. – Venham comigo.

Shun e Hyoga viram quando a bruma azulada tomou conta do campo de flores e o portal se abriu, mas aquilo já não os assustava. Como pedido por Albáfica, os jovens o seguiram. Mu ficou os observando até que o portal e a bruma desapareceram, voltando para o castelo logo em seguida. Haveria muito que fazer até o ataque a Balrun.

-OOO-

A noite já vestira Micenas com seu véu negro. Camus e Jocasta estavam no jardim interno do castelo. Permaneciam em silêncio, um pesado silêncio.

- Tem certeza...

- Snnnn... – a rainha interrompeu o ministro ao sentir a proximidade de Shion.

A bruma esverdeada tomou o castelo e o rei mago se materializou. Fez um cumprimento a Jocasta e depois mirou Camus confuso.

- Esse é o ministro de guerra, Camus, Shion. – explicou Jocasta. – É um amigo, pode confiar cegamente nele.

O rei mago franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O odor do seu sangue. Já o senti antes. – disse mirando o ruivo.

- Ele é irmão daquele que está com Shun em Avalon. – respondeu a rainha.

- Preciso ser breve. – declarou Shion. – leve-me até o rei.

- Sim, vamos. – disse Camus saindo do jardim em direção aos aposentos reais que eram guardados por seis soldados. O ministro sabia que era interesse de Radamanthys que poucos tivessem acesso aquele local.

- Deixe-nos passar. – pediu Jocasta.

- Por ordens do primeiro ministro não podemos deixar ninguém prosseguir essa noite, minha senhora. – disse um dos guardas.

Camus se adiantou.

- Eu sou o senhor dos exércitos de Micenas, exijo que me deixem passar agora. – disse firme, com a voz cortante que fazia cada guarda tremer terrivelmente.

Os soldados engoliram em seco. Deviam obediência e admiravam demais a Camus, mas possuíam grande medo de Radamanthys e isso os deixavam indecisos.

- Não tenho muito tempo. – disse Shion, os dois pontos que ele tinha sobre as sobrancelhas brilharam e os guardas foram paralisados – Vamos...

Camus seguiu a ele e Jocasta com uma expressão surpresa. Chegaram ao quarto do monarca a tempo de ver Eiri lhe ministrando o líquido negro e pegajoso que o adoecia.

- Afaste-se do rei! – gritou Jocasta fazendo a menina derrubar a cuia e correr para um canto.

- Isso... Isso é apenas um remédio, minha senhora... – gaguejou Eiri.

- Víbora! – grunhiu Jocasta. – Acha que não sei que foste tu quem vendeu meu segredo a Radamanthys? Serás enforcada por compactuar com aquele demônio!

- Calem-se todos. – pediu Shion e impôs as mãos sobre Edgar. Logo do corpo do rei começou a sair uma fumaça negra como se fosse uma serpente. Ela rodopiou grunhindo antes de ser inserida em uma gaiola de luz, feita pelas mãos do mago.

- Volte para onde nunca deveria ter saído, espírito maligno! – disse Shion. A gaiola encolheu até desaparecer por completo.

O que se deu então chocou a todos os olhos que estavam naquele quarto. A aparência doentia e envelhecida de Edgar foi se modificando até ele voltar a ser o homem belo e vigoroso que era antes de adoecer. O rei abriu os olhos índigos e se espreguiçou como se despertasse de um longo sono.

- Jocasta... – murmurou.

- Edgar! – a rainha o abraçou emocionada. Shion os observou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Meu trabalho aqui terminou. Agora preciso voltar a Avalon. – disse se virando, mas quando saía acabou quase se chocando com Radamanthys que chegava correndo ao quarto do rei.

Os olhos do rei mago e do mago negro se encontraram.

- Taran! – Shion exclamou surpreso.

- Shion! – exclamou também Radamanthys temendo soltando um grito quando foi suspenso no ar pelo rei mago.

- Eu o procurei por tantos anos, ser das trevas! – rosnou Shion possesso. – Deveria saber que era seu esse rastro de maldade e esse cheiro de injúria que permeia os becos de Micenas!

Radamanthys ou Taran riu alto.

- Depois de tanto tempo ainda continua zangado, Shion? – ironizou. – Ressentimento não é algo digno de um rei mago de Avalon, embora nunca tenha achado que você chegaria a tal posto!

- Maldito! – Shion o jogou contra uma parede e Radamanthys caiu ao chão sentido dores horríveis.

- Shion, pare! – pediu Jocasta se colocando entre o rei e o ministro. – Lembre-se que não pode usar seus poderes para ferir ninguém, estará se condenando ao fazer isso!

O ariano se voltou para a rainha de Micenas.

- Esse homem não é uma pessoa Beatrice, é um demônio traiçoeiro que foi expulso de Avalon por ser um homicida e feiticeiro negro!

Jocasta, Edgar e Camus miraram Radamanthys que se levantou segurando as costelas.

- Sim, é verdade... - disse o primeiro ministro. – Posso até descrever o quanto foi prazeroso seduzir aquela linda jovem de loiros cabelos... Como era seu nome? Ah, a doce Brigite de Brindhen...

Os olhos de Shion brilharam de ódio e ele ergueu a mão, mas Camus o impediu, segurando-lhe o braço. O rei de Avalon olhou para o ministro de guerra de Micenas sem entender.

- É isso o que ele quer. – disse Camus. – Ele sabe que quanto mais ódio você sentir, mais sua força mágica enfraquecerá e ele terá uma chance de derrotá-lo.

Radamanthys riu.

- Brilhante como sempre, ministro Camus. - disse o escorpiano. – E sempre em meu caminho, não é?

Nisso ele concentrou energia nas mãos e a jogaria contra Camus, mas Shion parou o golpe com apenas um dedo.

- Já não detém poderes mágicos, Taran. Perdeste tudo quando violou Brigite que era uma sacerdotisa de Calliech. Deixaste de ser um lorde de Lizen quando feriu o conselho de anciãos e assassinou Ravena, minha esposa a sangue frio. Não passas de um condenado a vagar errante pelo mundo de trevas!

- Zeus! O que está acontecendo? – indignou-se Edgar se erguendo da cama, completamente confuso.

- Taran é um feiticeiro negro, fugitivo de Avalon por atos hediondos. – respondeu Shion. – Durante um longo tempo eu o persegui, mas à medida que ele se afastava de Avalon e dos deuses clementes, sua força mágica diminuía e sua localização ficava cada vez mais impossível. Até que o conselho me fez ver que sede de vingança não combinava com aquele que seria o rei da ilha sagrada, e eu o esqueci por completo. Mas parece que estamos ligados por laços kármicos, ao contrário, por que ele estaria em Micenas?

- Ele o estava aprisionando, Edgar. – disse Jocasta. – Usando magia negra para adoecê-lo e assim dominar Micenas. Ele planejou o exílio do Ikki, planejou tudo de ruim que nos têm acontecido desde a morte daquela moça!

- Sim, minha pequena rainha! – riu Radamanthys. – Mas já que estamos aqui confessando a verdade, por que também não conta de uma vez que o jovem Shun não é filho do rei e que estamos de frente ao verdadeiro pai do infante?

- Radamanthys sua víbora! – Camus caminharia em direção ao loiro, mas Jocasta o segurou pelo braço.

- Não faça isso, Camus, deixe que ele fale, não me importa mais! – disse a rainha.

Radamanthys se empertigou e aplaudiu com ironia.

- Bravo! Fico tocado com a amizade da rainha e do ministro de guerra! – disse e lançou um olhar irreverente a Edgar. – Não acha mesmo comovente que durante sua doença eles tenham passado tanto tempo juntos em até mesmo encontros secretos a altas horas e sem a presença de nenhuma testemunha que velasse pela honra do rei?

Camus e Jocasta se entreolharam pasmados.

- Isso é uma calúnia! – defendeu-se a rainha. – Edgar...

- Meu senhor, já foste traído uma vez, para ser uma segunda... – continuou Radamanthys, mas Shion moveu a mão e calou a boca do mago negro.

- Chega de inocular seu veneno, víbora peçonhenta! – disse o mago. – A partir de hoje eu o privo da voz para que nunca mais volte a proferir blasfêmias!

O loiro se debateu, machucado e mudo. Edgar se ergueu da cama e encarou Shion e Jocasta com raiva.

- Como ousou trazê-lo ao meu castelo? – indagou.

- Edgar...

- Mulher traidora, vil e mentirosa! – gritou o rei.

- Edgar, foi a única forma de tirá-lo das mãos de Radamanthys. – explicou Camus. Mas o rei parecia bastante envenenado pelas palavras do ministro.

A discussão foi o suficiente para dar a Radamanthys a chance de fugir. Os demais só perceberam isso quando uma bruma negra cobriu o quarto e antes que Shion pudesse evitar o primeiro ministro desapareceu.

- Por Angus! – esbravejou Shion. – Mais uma vez eu tive a chance e ele fugiu! Esse monstro desalmado!

- Quem é esse homem? – indagou Edgar sobre Radamanthys para Shion. – Ele está em Micenas há mais de 10 anos, e só agora descobrimos sua ligação com a magia...

Shion suspirou.

- Taran ou Radamanthys como vocês o conhecem foi um mago poderoso e membro da casa de Lizen, protetores ancestrais da família real de Avalon. Minha irmã Brigite, sacerdotisa de Calliech e profetizada mãe do avatar de Blodeuwedd, tinha 15 anos quando ele a seduziu e violou. Sendo julgado pelo conselho de anciões, Taran se recusou a reconhecer o fato e lançou dúvidas a moral de Brigite o que o levou a condenação de exílio, mas... – Shion respirou fundo contendo a raiva e indignação que sentia. – Antes de ser expulso de Avalon, esse monstro entrou no castelo e matou minha esposa. Só não matou meu filho porque não houve tempo. Logo depois ele fugiu por um portal mágico e nunca mais soube dele, embora o tenha procurado por muito tempo.

- Que horror, Shion. – disse Jocasta chocada. – Esse homem só espalha desgraças por onde passa!

- Sim e hoje eu o perdi mais uma vez. – resignou-se o rei mago. – Ele não irá sossegar até ter o poder que quer e se ele souber...

Shion se interrompeu, não deveria tratar daquelas coisas com gregos, eles não compreenderiam.

- Preciso ir embora. – declarou o rei mago. – Seu reino está a salvo, Edgar Atreu, o meu não. Preciso cuidar de Avalon.

Jocasta se afastou do esposo e segurou as mãos de Shion que baixou a cabeça corando.

- Obrigada, meu amigo. – disse a rainha.

- Seja feliz, Beatrice. – ele disse e foi envolvido pela bruma esverdeada, desaparecendo.

Edgar mirou a rainha com uma mistura de decepção e raiva.

- Agora enfim tenho a prova de seu adultério, Jocasta! – declarou o rei.

A rainha piscou aturdida, e Camus se postou ao seu lado.

- Edgar, não é hora para isso...

- Não me diga quando é ou não hora para alguma decisão minha, ministro! – declarou o rei mirando o amigo com desconfiança – Chame a guarda, quero que a rainha fique confinada na torre...

- Meu rei...

- Nem uma palavra, Camus, ainda pensarei no que fazer contigo e queira Zeus que sua culpa não seja comprovada! – rosnou Edgar e depois se voltou para Eiri. – Quanto àquela víbora, a quero na forca!

A menina gritou desesperada pedindo perdão de joelho, mas aquilo não comoveria Edgar Atreu. Camus resignou-se, chamou os guardas que tiraram Jocasta e Eiri do quarto do monarca.

Quando as mulheres saíram escoltadas, a rainha com sua firmeza e imponência e seus olhos verdes de mártir, e a serva gritando como louca que era inocente, o rei se voltou para o ministro de guerra.

- Agora somos nós dois, Camus Cignus. – seus olhos escuros brilharam ameaçadoramente.

- Estou pronto, meu senhor. – respondeu Camus o mirando com firmeza, preparado para o que viesse a seguir.

-OOO-

Ikki percebeu quando a bruma estranha dominou o castelo. Shaka, da sua torre, também sentiu a presença de Avalon. Shiryu colocou os guardas de sobreaviso, mas serenou quando viu que somente três homens estavam às portas de Balrun.

- Eles voltaram, provavelmente com um último pedido de paz. – disse Máscara da Morte enquanto estendia o braço para que Marduk pousasse e mirava, de cima de uma das torres defensivas da fortaleza, as estranhas aparições.

- Não sei bem... – disse Shiryu. – Mas irei descobrir. – O dragão deixou seu lugar na torre e desceu, furando a imensa muralha defensiva formada por soldados e abrindo o portão da fortaleza. Deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Zeus! Vocês? – indagou emocionado e logo recebeu um abraço caloroso de Shun.

- Shiryu, que bom que está vivo e bem! – disse o príncipe. – Onde estão os outros, Milo e meu irmão?

- Calma, Shun. – pediu Hyoga também abraçando o amigo. – Teremos tempo para conversar.

- Não muito, crianças. – disse Albáfica. – Logo devo me reunir para a convocação do exército e tenho que levá-los de volta. – mirou Shiryu. – Peço, no entanto, permissão, caro senhor, para ver meu irmão mais uma vez.

- Preciso comunicar ao rei. – falou Shiryu sério.

Shun se afastou mirando o amigo, meio aturdido.

- Rei? Então... É verdade... – murmurou.

- Sim Shun, é verdade. – eles ouviram a voz de Milo que se aproximou ao notar a movimentação no portão. – E por Zeus, por que vocês carregam o símbolo de Avalon? – estranhou o escorpião.

- É uma longa história, Milo. – volveu Hyoga. – Precisamos desesperadamente entrar e falar com Ikki.

- Sim, venham. – pediu o ministro e os jovens o acompanharam.

-OOO-

Ikki entrou no solar aquela noite. O feiticeiro andava de um lado a outro, aflito.

- O que houve? – perguntou Shaka, os olhos azuis brilhando de desespero. – Por favor, me diga que voltou atrás em sua decisão? Por favor...

- Eu nunca volto atrás, feiticeiro. – disse o monarca. – Vim dizer que é provável que Avalon nos ataque nos próximos dias e as torres do castelo serão alvos fáceis, por isso vou tirá-lo daqui e colocá-lo no quarto da ala sul.

- Por que você é tão teimoso? – irritou-se Shaka. – Não tem poder para enfrentar Avalon, todas essas pessoas morrerão por minha causa!

- Não é por sua causa...

- Claro que é! Ikki Atreu não seja tolo! – pediu o mago desesperado. – Tu bem sabes que as fábulas que ouvistes sobre Avalon não são fábulas, sabe que não há no mundo exército que sobreviva às nossas flechas, tenha piedade dos seus homens e volte atrás em sua decisão.

Ikki sorriu com escárnio.

- É mesmo com meus homens que está preocupado, mago?

Shaka piscou sem entender.

- Acha que minto? – indagou o loiro irritado. – O cheiro de sangue fere minhas narinas, senhor rei, não posso entender isso, porque se delicia com ele, eu não! Eu estou muito acima de tudo isso!

- Eu sei, anjo de Avalon. – continuou com o sorriso zombeteiro o rei e caminhou em direção ao mago, tocando-o no rosto e tendo a mão empurrada por ele. – Sei o quanto és santo e sagrado...

- E sabe o quanto meu povo está disposto a arriscar para me ter de volta?

- Sei, mas para mim só as coisas sagradas merecem ser tocadas e mantidas como algo precioso, caro feiticeiro. – disse se afastando. – Não estou disposto a abrir mão de você, meu lírio branco.

- Parvo! – irritou-se Shaka. – Condenará todos à morte, todos!

- Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, Shaka. Se a profecia for verdade, matarei muita gente antes de minha própria morte.

- Profecia? – indagou o príncipe surpreso. – Sobre qual profecia está falando?

- É uma longa história e agora não tenho tempo. Procure dormir. Amanhã voltaremos a conversar. – Ikki saiu e fechou a porta. Shaka bufou de raiva, percebia que não adiantava, estava impotente diante do monarca, precisava apenas manter a calma se quisesse descobrir uma forma de ludibriar Ikki Atreu.

Ikki desceu as escadas carregando uma tocha pelo corredor escurecido, sua mente fervia de idéias e preocupações, pois embora não quisesse demonstrar, a futura guerra contra Avalon o deixava apreensivo. Tinha um carinho sincero por cada soldado e habitante da Cália e não queria ver o sangue do seu povo derramado, entretanto, era mais forte que ele a necessidade de manter aquele feiticeiro arrogante ali. Seria essa sua maldição? Estar terminantemente atado aquele sentimento contraditório, eternamente perdido por aqueles olhos azuis?

- "Ares, o que há comigo? Eu me despi de qualquer sentimento em nome da vingança e do ódio. Por que ele consegue fazer isso comigo? Por que ele consegue fazer com que arrisque tudo que sonhei, tudo que conquistei?"

- Ikki...

No escuro ele vislumbrou a silhueta menor e ouviu a voz, mas não acreditou. Ergueu a tocha e se aproximou mais. A primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos verdes e brilhantes. Seu coração acelerou e ele caminhou mais rápido.

- Shun?

- Ikki! – repetiu o mais jovem, já não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Correu para os braços do irmão o abraçando com força, sendo calorosamente aceito por ele. O monarca de Balrun sentiu as lágrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto também, era impossível conter ou explicar a sensação que sentia.

- Irmão, como chegou aqui? – indagou o rei confuso. – Fugiu de Micenas?

Shun balançou a cabeça negando.

- Eu não estava em Micenas, Ikki, é uma longa história, mas por favor, deixe-me vê-lo...

Shun se afastou para mirar o irmão na semi-escuridão do corredor. Percebia o quanto ele havia crescido, estava mais forte, seu rosto mais duro, ainda mais parecido com o de Edgar. Ikki não parecia mais um adolescente de 18 anos, parecia um homem feito, moldado pela guerra, endurecido pela espada, realmente não era mais seu irmão.

Shun sentiu o peito doer ao chegar àquela conclusão. Não, era mentira! Mirando os olhos do irmão profundamente, percebia que o Ikki justo, íntegro e amável que conhecera ainda estava ali em algum lugar.

- Precisamos conversar Ikki... – disse o mais jovem, – Mas estou muito feliz por você estar vivo e bem. Radamanthys me disse que tinha morrido...

As lágrimas de Shun voltaram a cair, e Ikki as limpou com a mão. Riu:

- Pare de chorar, Shun, você já é um homem. – falou, mas sem nenhuma agressividade, – Venha, eu quero que seja servido um banquete para você!

- Espera, Ikki, eu não posso... – o mais jovem se afastou. – Só temos algumas horas, mas preciso muito conversar com você...

O mais velho estranhou a seriedade do irmão, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Venha, vamos para meu gabinete.

-OOO-

Albáfica foi levado até Afrodite por Shiryu. O pisciano mais novo estava na arena observando os soldados treinarem sob a supervisão rigorosa de Milo. Estava distraído ao lado de Máscara da Morte e vez por outra comentava alguma coisa com o assassino e sorria. Albáfica franziu a sobrancelha não gostando nada daquilo.

- Afrodite! – chamou e o lorde de Lizen mais jovem se virou e sorriu, correndo em sua direção.

- Irmão! – exclamou o abraçando, mas logo se afastou apreensivo. – Avalon já vai atacar?

- Hoje não. – disse o mais velho sério. – Afrodite, o que está acontecendo com você? Está compactuando com essa raça de bárbaros?

- Compactuando? O que quer dizer com isso, Albáfica? Eu estou aqui pelo Shaka!

- Tem certeza? A forma que você olha para aquele Tamudaei me inquieta. – Albáfica foi sincero. Suspirou cansado. – Mu me disse que o Shaka, bem... Ele e o rei...

- O Shaka odeia o rei! – cortou Afrodite irritado – O Mu não deveria falar essas coisas a você! O Shaka confia nele!

- E ele confia em mim, sou seu guardião, esqueceu? – devolveu o mais velho. – Afrodite, volte comigo para Avalon, você não pode fazer mais nada pelo Shaka. Caso insista em ficar, acharei que há outros motivos...

Os olhos do mais velho dos Lizen passaram pelo árabe com o falcão no braço. Afrodite acompanhou seu olhar e corou indignado.

- O que está insinuando, Albáfica?

- Não estou insinuando nada, absolutamente nada. – disse o mais velho. – Estou afirmando. Vejo como seus olhos brilham ao mirar aquele árabe. Responda-me por Dagda, Afrodite, o que há entre vocês dois?

- Nada! – o mais jovem respondeu rápido. – Não há nada entre nós dois... Mas...

Os olhos claros de Albáfica se abriram mais e ele mirou o céu escuro da Cália.

- Por Angus, Afrodite! Já não basta essas roupas devassas que passaste a usar... – respirou fundo – Quanto ainda pretende se tornar grego?

- Não pretendo me tornar grego, Al, mesmo porque, relacionamento entre homens não faz parte da cultura tamudaeia, você sabe. – disse triste. – Mas eu gosto dele. Sei que não deveria, ele é um assassino! Todavia, assim como Shaka não consegue mandar em seu coração e se auto-penitencia por esse motivo, eu também não consigo mandar no meu...

- Deixe de tolices! – irritou-se Albáfica. – Nós, sagrado povo de Avalon, não somos dominados por sentimentos menores como a paixão, só nos rendemos ao amor verdadeiro, você como lorde de Lizen deveria saber disso.

- Eu não disse que estou apaixonado. A paixão cega e não estou cego, estou bem ciente de que não deveria gostar dele. – respondeu Afrodite arrebitando o delicado nariz de forma pedante.

- Então está ciente que nada deve acontecer entre vocês. – disse o pisciano mais velho. – Eu o advirto e ordeno, Afrodite de Lizen, venha comigo, fique longe desse tamudaei.

O tom de voz de Albáfica foi um pouco mais alto e chamou a atenção de Máscara da Morte que o mirou. O lorde de Lizen mais velho o encarou também, prestando declarada atenção ao símbolo do clã pintado em azul no lado esquerdo do rosto do árabe.

- Eles são assassinos, nunca se esqueça disso. Avalon não chegou ao seu grau de elevação moral se misturando a esse tipo de gente. – declarou o mais velho com desdém. – Agora vou procurar as crianças gregas, tenho que voltar a Avalon.

Afrodite voltou a abraçar o irmão com força.

- Perdoe-me, Albáfica, mas enquanto o Shaka estiver aqui, eu também ficarei.

- Compreendo. Logo levaremos os dois para casa, _Ihrani (querido)_. Quando as flechas caírem, esteja protegido.

- Ele me protegerá. – disse Afrodite firme, olhando para Máscara da Morte.

Albáfica achou melhor não retorquir. Percebia claramente o quanto o irmão estava iludido e não o deixaria triste. Só pedia aos deuses que ele não saísse machucado demais daquela história. Deixou-o sozinho e caminhou para longe da arena, precisava encontrar as crianças gregas e partir. Dali a dois dias, Avalon voltaria a Cália para reclamar o que lhe pertencia: o anjo.

Afrodite voltou para perto do tamudaei e sorriu.

- Seu irmão não o quer perto de mim, Afrodite, se fosse você o obedeceria, é costume de Avalon que os mais jovens obedeçam aos mais velhos. – declarou o árabe impaciente.

- Como sabe dos costumes de Avalon? – indagou o loiro curioso.

- São os mesmo costumes Tamudeus, deveria saber.

Afrodite enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo.

- Mas estou fora de Avalon e por enquanto não preciso obedecê-lo. – disse como uma criança marota. – Eu gosto da sua companhia.

- Não deveria. – disse Máscara da Morte, áspero – Irei me juntar ao rei, planos devem estar sendo traçados para combater o seu povo. Volte para o seu quarto.

Ele saiu andando, deixando Afrodite frustrado.

- Hasani!

A voz do loiro fez eco nas paredes da fortaleza. Máscara da Morte se virou e o encarou furioso.

- Nunca mais repita esse nome! – disse entre dentes. – Essa pessoa morreu! Morreu há muitos anos e não se deve acordar os mortos!

- Para mim você está bem vivo! – desafiou Afrodite. – E não entendo porque todos acham que devo odiá-lo só por ser um Tamudaei!

Máscara da Morte se aproximou e mirou profundamente os olhos de Afrodite.

- Maktub... – disse.

- Maktub? – indagou o mago, confuso.

- Está escrito, Afrodite...

Ele voltou a caminhar apressadamente, fazendo o falcão que até então estava sobre seu braço sair voando. Afrodite ficou parado, sem saber o que pensar, lembrando-se do ódio que viu nos olhos do árabe ao chamá-lo pelo nome. Por quê?

Resolveu fazer o que ele lhe aconselhara, iria para seu quarto, tomaria um banho e tentaria dormir.

-OOO-

- Ikki, você tem que deixar o mago ir. – Shun disse depois que o irmão lhe relatara tudo que acontecera em Balrun nos últimos meses.

- Isso está fora de cogitação, Shun! – Ikki se ergueu irritado. – Depois de tudo que me contou, estou ainda mais disposto a mantê-lo aqui. Avalon não precisa dele, eles já têm você e o tal príncipe Mu!

- Ikki, a questão não é essa, você sabe quem ele é. – insistiu Shun. – Por favor, irmão, esqueça a Cália, volte comigo para Avalon e ajude-me a salvar nosso reino.

Ikki encarou o irmão.

- Meu reino é aqui, Shun. Voltarei a Micenas apenas para me vingar de Edgar. Nada mais naquele reino me interessa. – disse com desprezo. – Se quiser, venha você e minha mãe fazer parte do meu reino na Beócia, aceitarei os dois de braços abertos, mas não me peça para voltar a Micenas e perdoar Edgar.

Shun suspirou.

- Ikki irmão, pense. Não foi o Edgar...

- Shun, eu já ouvi essa ladainha antes! – rosnou o rei. – Não adianta! Eu não voltarei! – aproximou-se do irmão e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. – Estou feliz em vê-lo, feliz em saber que está bem, que não é filho de Edgar, que finalmente terá um pai que o ama, mas me entenda... Aquele Ikki que você conheceu está morto.

- Micenas é minha pátria, Ikki. – declarou Shun condoído. – Eu não posso abandoná-la...

- Terá que fazer, porque eu pretendo queimá-la até a última muralha, Shun. – o mais velho foi implacável. – Salve-se e a minha mãe. Leve-a para Avalon...

- A mamãe não pode pisar em Avalon. - resignou-se o menor. – Ela repudiou a própria terra e não é mais bem vinda à sagrada ilha.

Ikki sorriu com certa melancolia.

- Você está falando igualzinho ao Shaka...

- Shaka! – exclamou o mais jovem e sorriu. – Preciso falar com ele, Ikki, permita-me falar com ele!

O mais velho hesitou confuso.

- Por quê?

- Eu sonhei com ele, em meus sonhos ele o procurava...

Ikki se afastou novamente do irmão perturbado.

- Procurava-me?

- Sim, ele ama você...

- Não seja tolo, aquele homem me odeia! – volveu aflito. – Aliás, nunca vi tanto ódio numa pessoa!

- Vocês são tão parecidos, tão terrivelmente obstinados. – disse Shun com angústia.

- Pare com isso, Shun, você não o conhece! – irritou-se o mais velho. – Não sabe o quanto aquele arrogante... – interrompeu-se respirando fundo, as palavras de Shun doendo-lhe na alma.

"Ele o ama, ele o ama..."

- Loiro, alto, os olhos azuis mais claros e brilhantes que já vi! – gritou Shun. – Zeus! Eu o conheço! Não estou mentindo, Ikki!

Fez-se um pesado silêncio entre os dois príncipes de Micenas. Ikki se recostou na janela mirando a noite diabolicamente escura do lado de fora. Quando falou, sua voz foi calma e triste.

- Onde está o Hyoga, Shun? – indagou com um meio sorriso. – E por que aquele pato imbecil não tomou conta de você?

Shun sorriu comovido mirando os olhos escuros marejados do irmão.

- O Hyoga está com o Shiryu e o Milo virá vê-lo também, mas pedi que nos deixasse sozinhos. – respondeu enxugando uma lágrima. – Ikki, eu não quero que nada aconteça a você, não só a você, mas a nenhum dos nossos amigos. Avalon possui um exército maior, Micenas possui um exército maior, vocês não têm chances...

- Não me importa, Shun. Não me renderei a nenhum exército, muito menos a um exército estrangeiro como Avalon. – falou decidido.

- O que eles querem é justo. – murmurou Shun e baixou o olhar, antevendo a reação do irmão.

- Aqui eu sou a justiça! – declarou Ikki.

O mais novo se ergueu angustiado, se aproximou do irmão lhe tocando o rosto com carinho.

- Não quero vê-lo machucado, Ikki, por favor, irmão...

O rei da Cália segurou a mão que lhe afagava o rosto com carinho.

- Shun, peço que fique em Avalon. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você e minha mãe. Tire-a de Micenas quando os exércitos de Balrun marcharem até aquela cidade maldita. Salve-se e me esqueça. Minha alma morreu com a Esmeralda.

Lágrimas pesadas desceram pelo rosto do mais jovem.

- Não, irmão. Sinto seu coração bater tão forte que é até doloroso, você apenas não quer ver. – disse. – Voltarei para Avalon, mas estarei em Micenas quando seus exércitos marcharem para aquela cidade. Ficarei ao lado da minha pátria, assim como Hyoga e Camus, e você será obrigado a nos matar...

Ikki estremeceu e fechou os olhos fortemente tentando conter a dor que o devorava.

- Se está escrito, assim seja. – sussurrou enquanto lágrimas pesadas também molhavam seu rosto.

Shun ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-lhe o rosto, sentindo o gosto de suas lágrimas. Fechou os olhos também com força, sabendo que era a última vez que seus lábios tocavam a face do irmão.

- Philo se, Ikki... – murmurou de forma entrecortada pela comoção que o dominava.

- Philo se, Shun... – sussurrou Ikki sentindo a dor no peito se tornar insuportável.

O mais jovem se afastou e deixou o gabinete do irmão, sentindo como se estivesse no rio de larvas do Hades. Podia ver claramente todos os acontecimentos futuros; a dor, o sangue e a morte...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Maktub é uma palavra em árabe que significa "Carta", mas aqui achei melhor traduzi da forma que é feita geralmente como "Está escrito".

Gente, eu tive que parar, queria fazer a guerra ainda nesse capítulo, mas tem personagens demais e se fizesse faria um capítulo com 20 mil palavras e os deixariam mais uma semana esperando por atualização. Então tenham paciência comigo. Juro que o próximo está no fogo e que tentarei terminar essa fic no capítulo 22 ou 23. Aff!

Obrigada de coração a todos que têm acompanhado.

NinaCorttinelly, Ikki Amamiya, Neko-sama, Danieru, ShakaAmamiya, Leyagato, Mefram_Maru, Jukie, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica, Maya Amamiya, Arcueid, saorikido, Keronekoi, SabakuNoGaara, faith, Kate-chan.

Obrigada especial a Srta. Potter por betar gentilmente esse capítulo, pois com o tempo que tenho não conseguiria postar se não fosse por ela.

Beijos afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	20. Bravos inglórios e o exército dourado

**Bravos inglórios e exército dourado **

**Capítulo 20**

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_A criança sem nome cresceu para ser a mão_

_Para te vigiar, para te proteger ou matar por necessidade_

_A escolha que ele faria ele poderia não compreender_

_Seu sangue, um terrível segredo, eles tiveram que controlar_

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

Edgar convocou o conselho de anciões e fez um discurso acalorado sobre a _ameaça da Beócia_, chegando a intitular Ikki como um _titã rebelde,_ equivalendo à guerra contra Micenas como a tentativa desses seres de invadir o Olimpo.

O discurso pareceu impressionar o euforado e a Gerusia que se recolheram para tomar uma decisão. Camus se manteve neutro o que incomodou profundamente o rei.

Depois da confirmação da traição da rainha um manto cinza foi jogado sobre a amizade do ministro de guerra e seu monarca. Edgar já não confiava totalmente no general, embora ainda lhe tivesse grande respeito e estima.

A decisão do conselho sobre o ataque duraria no mínimo 30 dias, tempo suficiente para que a Beócia ficasse sabendo dos desejos de Edgar, mas não por Camus, o general nunca trairia sua pátria, mesmo que disso dependesse sua própria vida e a vida de quem mais amava.

As 12h00min do quinto dia após a libertação de Edgar, o corpo de Eiri jazia pendurado à beira de uma estrada com uma placa onde se lia: "_traidora da pátria_". Seus pais e todos os membros do seu clã foram presos por conspiração e iriam a julgamento; se condenados, viveriam 10 anos de _ostracismo_.

Camus era obrigado a aceitar todas as imposições absurdas por lealdade a Edgar, e mandou mensageiros a todos os postos militares de Micenas com o intuito reunir o exército, pois logo o reino iria à guerra. Argos e Esparta declararam apoio incondicional a Micenas, Atenas se manteve neutra, pois, até o momento, não havia sofrido nenhuma hostilidade da Cália. Jocasta permanecia isolada na torre, o rei ainda não decidira o que faria a rainha adúltera, só restava à filha de Avalon rezar para que os deuses poupassem ao menos os inocentes.

Não muito longe de Micenas, Radamanthys pensava em uma forma de retornar ao poder e ao castelo. Não o entregaria tão fácil a Edgar, não depois de tudo que fez, e encontraria um jeito de se vingar daquele que o desmascarou. Sabia que a parte mais frágil do rei mago sempre foi seu amor pela rainha grega e talvez a melhor forma de atingi-lo fosse destruir o fruto desse amor; o infante Shun Atreu. E qual forma melhor que atingir Shun Atreu diretamente no coração que não destruir Hyoga Cignus? O que lhe daria o imenso prazer de atingir também o ministro de guerra Camus, seu sempre declarado inimigo e com ele o general Milo Alacrau.

Atingindo-se Milo Alacrau, ele acertaria em cheio o coração de Ikki Atreu, que era uma ameaça a si, já que jovem e poderoso e ao que se dizia amante de um poderoso feiticeiro, seria um adversário perigoso.

Radamanthys pensava que precisava saber mais sobre o tal feiticeiro e qual era sua ligação com o príncipe rebelde. Precisa infiltrar alguém em Balrun para ter tal informação, precisava apenas pensar em quem.

O mago negro mirou o tabuleiro de xadrez a sua frente e com o bispo foi derrubando os peões.

"_Cai-se os peões restam os reis... Edgar Atreu e Ikki Atreu, únicos em meu caminho para a conquista total... Eles destruirão um ao outro e quando mais nada restar, serei o soberano absoluto da Grécia e destruirei Avalon..."_

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

A porta se abriu. Shaka estava deitado na cama tentando dormir, mas não conseguia.

- Shaka? – ouviu aquela voz doce chamá-lo. A quem pertencia aquela voz?

O mago se sentou na cama e esperou que a pessoa se aproximasse. Mirou estarrecido os imensos olhos verdes e depois o símbolo de Avalon em suas vestes. Seu cheiro era familiar demais, e o feiticeiro se perguntava por que não o reconhecia já que ele usava as roupas reais de seu clã.

- Quem é você? – indagou confuso.

- Shun Atreu. – disse o menino se aproximando mais – Eu sonhei com você...

Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis. Ele conhecia aquele menino, embora não conseguisse se lembrar de onde. Mirou as pulseiras de ouro com raiva. Se não fosse por aquelas coisas, teria todas as respostas!

- O que veio fazer aqui? – indagou o loiro irritado – Se está aqui é porque é um deles, não é? Por que veste as roupas de Avalon?

Shun se aproximou mais da cama.

- Eu sou irmão do Ikki. – disse – E também seu irmão...

Os olhos azuis do loiro demonstraram ainda mais confusão.

- É uma longa historia Shaka, e eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora, mas preciso que você confie em mim. Você precisa deter essa guerra ou pessoas inocentes morrerão.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente e encarou o menino.

- Diz ser irmão do rei, então deve saber quem ele é. Achas acaso que já não tentei dissuadi-lo? Acha que já não tentei convencê-lo que isso tudo é insano? Aquele demônio não me ouve! – vociferou irritado – Todos morrerão... Chego a ouvir os gritos dos inocentes cada vez que fecho meus olhos!

- Eu também ouço, Shaka... – falou Shun aflito – E eu já ouço há muito tempo, não suporto mais, e só você pode me ajudar a consertar as coisas.

- Eu não posso. – Shaka ergueu as mãos mostrando as pulseiras – Sou só um escravo agora...

Shun sentiu toda dor que transia a alma do loiro e aquilo levou lágrimas aos seus olhos. Sentou-se na cama e segurou as mãos de Shaka.

- Você é o anjo de Avalon. Nunca se esqueça de quem você é, Shaka. – pediu – E você tem o poder de mostrar ao Ikki que é isso que você é, um príncipe, um anjo e é assim que ele deve tratá-lo!

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_A criança sem nome cresceu para ser a mão_

_Para te vigiar, para te proteger ou matar por necessidade_

_A escolha que ele faria ele poderia não compreender_

_Seu sangue, um terrível segredo, eles tiveram que controlar_

Shaka balançou a cabeça, nervoso.

- Não, para ele eu sou um escravo, um brinquedo sem nenhum valor...

- Não seja tolo, ele ama você.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_Ele está divido entre sua honra e o verdadeiro amor de sua vida_

_Ele orou por ambos, mas foi negado_

A afirmação de Shun fez o loiro arregalar os olhos.

- Ele te ama tanto que está se arriscando e arriscando a todos para mantê-lo com ele. – continuou o mais novo – Shaka, só você pode evitar essa guerra.

- O que quer que eu faça? – gritou o anjo se erguendo perturbado – Eu já fiz tudo que podia! Tudo! E agora você vem me dizer mentiras que me perturbam! O que deseja grego? Enlouquecer-me? Pois saiba que enlouqueço a cada dia nesse solar! Agora até da luz do sol ele me privou. Esse homem me odeia tanto quanto eu o odeio e qualquer coisa que for dito contrário a isso há de se tornar maldição contra a pessoa que a profere!

Shun balançou a cabeça, decepcionado.

- Zeus, vocês são iguais. Tão diferentes e tão iguais. – sussurrou amargo – Vocês condenarão a todos por orgulho...

- Eu sinto muito... – murmurou Shaka – Eu não posso fazer nada, ele não deixa.

- Prometa-me ao menos que tentará mais uma vez. – insistiu Shun – Pedirei para que venha falar com você e você pedirá mais uma vez...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, estava cansado demais para discutir. Podia sentir o cheiro de Avalon naquele garoto e isso o fazia sofrer ainda mais. Queria voltar pra casa.

Quando Shun deixou o solar, encontrou Milo reagrupando as tropas sob o olhar de Hyoga e Albáfica.

- É hora de ir príncipe Shun. – disse o pisciano – Já informei ao senhor desse lugar que amanhã antes da hora nona, os exércitos de Avalon estarão aqui.

- Deixe-me falar só mais uma vez com meu irmão. – pediu Shun.

Hyoga se aproximou dele, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Não adianta mais, Shun, Milo e Shiryu já me disseram que ele não voltará atrás.

- Eu tenho que tentar uma última vez. Só uma última vez...

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

O rei entrou rápido no solar, abrindo a porta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede e voltou se fechando.

- Seja breve, feiticeiro, eu tenho tropas a comandar, amanhã o exército do seu país estará aqui e...

O rei se calou e engoliu em seco. Nunca o vira tão belo. O príncipe vestia uma túnica azul grega e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto que deixava a vista seu pescoço, a franja fora jogada para trás expondo a testa lisa e a graciosa pintinha que ele tinha no centro dela, evidenciando seus traços angélicos, mas a expressão continuava dura.

- Eu queria pedir mais uma vez que reconsiderasse os motivos de uma guerra contra Avalon. – disse o loiro – Seu irmão...

- Nosso irmão...

- Não tenho irmãos gregos. – torceu o nariz arrogante, mas engoliu em seco, pensando que deveria fazer um esforço por aquela gente, faria um esforço para se comunicar com o rei sem ódio. – Bem, ele me pediu que tivesse essa conversa com o senhor...

- E por que ele achou que eu o ouviria? – perguntou Ikki irônico.

- Por que ele é um tolo e acha que... – Shaka respirou fundo e se interrompeu – É um tolo. Eu falei que de nada adiantaria, que essa sua obsessão doentia por poder...

- Poder? – Ikki riu debochado – Eu já tenho todo o poder que preciso.

Os olhos azuis do mago se voltaram para o rei, furiosos.

- Então por quê? Eu mereço ao menos saber! – falou desesperado – Eu preciso de um único motivo para que me odeie tanto! Não pode ser apenas pelas coisas que disse naquela floresta! Eu não o ofendi mais do que você me ofendeu!

Ikki respirou fundo e se aproximou do loiro que não recuou, ele nunca recuava.

- O que você deseja Shaka? – indagou – Diga-me o que deseja...

O loiro fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração cálida do rei de tão próximo que ele estava.

- Eu quero... eu quero que não mate essas pessoas por minha causa. – murmurou.

Ikki estendeu a mão para tocar a pele clara do rosto do mago, mas se deteve antes. Fechou o punho e lhe deu as costas.

- Como queira. Não será por sua causa. – disse começando a andar em direção a porta. – Pense que meu interesse é poder se isso o faz se sentir melhor.

Shaka tremeu de raiva.

- Você é a criatura mais odiosa que já tive o desprazer de lidar! – disse entre dentes.

Ikki parou e se voltou rápido, caminhou em direção ao mago e o empurrou pelo pescoço até que suas costas se colassem à parede de forma violenta. A mão do rei permanecia em seu pescoço enquanto ele estudava o rosto bonito do loiro; os olhos de Shaka continuavam a desafiá-lo.

- Eu não sei o que o Shun lhe falou, loiro... – Proferiu lento e sussurrado, movendo a mão, que não chegava a apertar o pescoço delgado do mago, de forma que lhe fizesse uma leve carícia – Mas não pense que tem algum poder sobre mim. Nossa única relação é de senhor e escravo, não se esqueça disso...

- Nunca serei seu escravo. – cuspiu Shaka – Você pode maltratar meu corpo, me tirar à liberdade e fazer tudo mais que queira. Entretanto, nunca conseguirá dobrar meu espírito.

A mão do rei subiu para os lábios do loiro. Seus corpos estavam unidos um ao outro. O mago podia sentir as batidas do coração do rei, seu calor e cada detalhe dos músculos poderosos do moreno. O rei por sua vez sentia o mesmo, cada reentrância muscular do mago e sentia nos dedos o quanto sua pele era macia e quente. Ambos estremeceram com o contato, se sentido dominados por um fogo que estavam terrivelmente empenhados em negar.

Ikki sentiu sua respiração acelerar assim como a do príncipe, seu corpo tremeu de excitação, seu sexo latejou com o contato contra o quadril do loiro. Mirou os olhos do mago, vendo-os escurecidos pelo mesmo desejo que o consumia, mas lendo também sua decisão de negar isso até o fim. O rei deixou a carícia nos lábios do feiticeiro e segurou seus pulsos contra a parede, fazendo seus corpos ficarem ainda mais próximos e colocou uma das pernas entre as coxas expostas do príncipe, fazendo Shaka soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

- O que pensa...? – interrompeu-se com um gemido incontido de surpresa e excitação quando o rei moveu a perna numa carícia íntima, antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo intenso e sensual.

Shaka gemeu contra os lábios do rei. A língua quente de Ikki invadiu sua boca como se ele fosse seu dono. Devorando-o, consumindo-o com chamas que ele nunca imaginou. Seu corpo parecia ser açoitado por labaredas... Queria gritar, mas só conseguia gemer contra a boca possessiva e sensual do grego.

Aos poucos, à medida que via a resistência do feiticeiro se esvair, o rei foi afrouxando a força que empregava em seus punhos até libertá-los, então o prendeu forte pela cintura, levando o corpo menor de encontro ao seu, começando a acariciá-lo por cima da curta e final túnica azul. Shaka sentiu as mãos de o rei subirem por suas coxas nuas a procura de sua intimidade de forma que se obrigou a acordar daquele sonho luxurioso que o dominou como um feitiço. Piscou aturdido e segurou as mãos de Ikki, o empurrando com força.

- Não! – gritou ofegante, atordoado de excitação e lívido de ódio – O que pensa que está fazendo? Não me toque, imundo!

Ikki não estava menos atordoado que o mago pelo rompante de desejo que o subjugou. Resolveu não responder nada. Deu as costas e começou a sair do solar, sentindo o corpo arder e o sexo pulsar de desejo.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Muitos sonhos foram despedaçados e muito foi sacrificado_

_Foi digno ter que deixar para trás os únicos que amamos?_

_Muitos anos passaram, quem é o nobre e o sábio?_

_Todos os nossos pecados serão justificados?_

- Eu o odeio! – grunhiu Shaka se apoiando na parede e fechando os olhos com força. Todavia as palavras eram mais para si mesmo que para o monarca.

- É recíproco, feiticeiro. – Ikki murmurou sem fitá-lo, antes de sair.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_Ele está divido entre sua honra e o verdadeiro amor de sua vida_

_Ele orou por ambos, mas foi negado_

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

Quando Shun voltou a Avalon encontrou o numeroso exército agrupado no imenso campo além do castelo. Tanto ele quanto Hyoga engoliram em seco, mas sabiam que nada poderiam fazer.

Mu o príncipe e senhor dos exércitos do reino, exibia uma armadura dourada assim como o elmo que emoldurava sues longos cabelos. O exército dourado de Avalon, a força militar mais poderosa do mundo conhecido estava pronto para a batalha.

Os jovens gregos e o lorde de Lizen se aproximaram do príncipe que dava as últimas instruções aos seus generais.

- Mu, vestirei minha armadura. – declarou Albáfica – Já retorno.

- Sim, seja breve. – pediu o príncipe e mirou os dois jovens gregos.

- Leve-me com o exército, por favor. – implorou Shun.

- Não, criança. – disse Mu – Essa batalha é nossa, não o envolveremos nela. Já fizeste tudo que podia, tentou persuadir Ikki Atreu. Não conseguiu. Sinto muito.

Hyoga mirou o extenso exército.

- Por que uma força militar tão grande? Vocês poderiam usar os poderes de Avalon e transformar a Cália em pó. – observou.

- Nós de Avalon jamais podemos usar nossos poderes para levar vantagem contra a humanidade. Fazer isso seria condenar a ilha sagrada ao fim. Isso causaria um cataclisma mágico e Avalon se consumiria. Seria o fim da linhagem sagrada dos magos de Brindhen.

Shun arregalou os olhos.

- Então é isso...

- O quê, Shun? – Hyoga perguntou e Mu mirou o irmão com uma expressão curiosa.

- Todos os acontecimentos estão entrelaçados. Já estavam escritos antes de nascermos, Mu. As profecias de Micenas e as profecias gregas falavam de dois príncipes que seriam os responsáveis pelo fim de uma era, esses príncipes não são nem eu e nem você, são Ikki e Shaka.

- O Shaka não pode ser responsabilizado por nada que venha a acontecer. – irritou-se Mu – Ele é um prisioneiro, um escravo, que culpa tem por isso?

- Ele fugiu do seu destino. – murmurou Shun – Mesmo que seu destino fosse cruel, suas responsabilidades como anjo de Avalon não deveriam ter sido negligenciadas...

- Não fale tolices! – volveu Mu – O Shaka não queria fugir, se tem algum culpado nisso tudo sou eu!

Os olhos verdes de Shun encararam os igualmente verdes de Mu. Uma angústia profunda dominou ambos. Uma lágrima escapou do olhar do mais jovem.

- E sabeis que pagará muito caro por isso, não Mu? Você também pode sonhar com o futuro, não pode?

O príncipe mais velho deu as costas ao irmão e não respondeu. Fechou fortemente os olhos.

- Tenho muito a fazer, crianças. – disse com sua voz tranqüila e suave – Por favor, vão. O rei mago deseja vê-los.

Shun enxugou a lágrima do rosto e segurou a mão de Hyoga com força, começaram a caminhar para o castelo imponente. Todavia, antes que entrassem o mais jovem parou o tenente e o olhou nos olhos.

- Hyoga, preciso pedir algo a você e precisa me prometer que fará...

Os olhos azuis cinzentos do loiro o encararam com tanto amor que o peito de Shun doeu e ele baixou o olhar.

- O que deseja meu príncipe? Fale e farei.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Muitos sonhos foram despedaçados e muito foi sacrificado_

_Foi digno ter que deixar para trás os únicos que amamos?_

_Muitos anos passaram, quem é o nobre e o sábio?_

_Todos os nossos pecados serão justificados?_

- Desejo que vá embora. – falou firme – Nem Avalon e nem Micenas são mais seguras para você. Quero que vá para Atenas, ao menos por enquanto estará seguro lá. Esqueça Micenas, Argos e Esparta, pois toda a Lacônia será banhada em sangue...

- Eu nunca o deixaria. – volveu o jovem cisne erguendo o queixo do infante para mirar seus olhos perturbados – Como pode cogitar tal hipótese?

- Escute Hyoga... – Shun o segurou pelos ombros olhando firme em seus olhos – Esse destino não é seu, você não está envolvido nesse elo kármico, seu único envolvimento nisso tudo... sou eu...

- No momento que decidi amá-lo, Shun, tudo que o envolve, envolve a mim também. Como pode pedir para que o deixe? – indignou-se Hyoga.

Shun balançou a cabeça angustiado.

- Você não decidiu me amar, Hyoga, porque o amor não se decide. Talvez ele seja o único dos sentimentos e o único dos destinos ao qual as Moiras não controlam. E eu não posso deixá-lo morrer por isso...

O loiro se libertou dos braços do amado.

- Você também não é senhor do meu destino, Shun! – declarou irritado – Minha vontade é estar ao seu lado até meu último sopro de vida. Você não tem o direito de tirar isso de mim. É minha vontade!

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

_Ele está divido entre sua honra e o verdadeiro amor de sua vida_

_Ele orou por ambos, mas foi negado_

- Hyoga...

- Shun, isso não é só minha obrigação de homem, também é minha obrigação como militar, já que você foi confiado a mim como príncipe de Micenas. Esquece-te disso?

- Já está livre desse cargo desde sua designação para a Capadócia, não tente me dissuadir, Hyoga, eu... eu não o quero ao meu lado...

O mais novo se assustou quando teve o pulso segurou pelo tenente que o puxou para um beijo urgente e rude.

- Hyoga, não... – Shun tentava protestar – Hyoga ouça-me...

- Não, eu não quero ouvi-lo! – murmurou o militar afastando os lábios minimamente da boca do amado – Eu nunca vou deixá-lo, Shun, nunca.

O príncipe o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Perdoe-me, Hyoga, mas... eu não posso arriscá-lo...

- Nada nesse mundo faria com que o deixasse sozinho nesse momento, Shun. – o tenente se afastou, olhando profundamente para o príncipe – E se um de nós morrer, morreremos os dois, mesmo porque, de nada me adiantaria à vida sem você.

- Hyoga... – Shun murmurou com os olhos marejados – É um erro amar tanto...

- Amar nunca é um erro... – o mais velho sorriu, segurou a mão do príncipe e eles começaram a entrar no castelo.

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

O exército da Beócia já estava agrupado e armado a espera do inimigo. Seus generais não conseguiam dormir, embora soubessem que deveriam, já que o ataque de Avalon se daria apenas no dia seguinte.

Kanon, Milo, Shiryu, Máscara da Morte e os demais generais estavam sentados no imenso pátio envolto em suas mantas, olhando o fogo crepitante de uma fogueira. Um servo os serviam de vinho e deixou uma bandeja com carnes e pães ao lado.

- Isso mesmo, amigos... – começou Kanon pegando uma taça de prata e sorvendo o vinho tinto – _Comam e bebam bastante, porque amanhã jantaremos no inferno!__1_

Riu da própria piada, sendo acompanhado pelos amigos.

- Isso é uma certeza. – disse Shiryu – Não sobreviveremos a essa guerra. Conta-se que o exército dourado de Avalon é tão gigantesco que não se pode contar e que, como é o exército dos justos, há uma mística que somente outro justo poderia derrotá-lo.

- Então somos nós! – riu Milo – Os justos da Beócia, meu caro espartano!

Kanon riu mais alto.

- Sim, muito justo! Dois generais desertores, um príncipe traidor e um tamudaei mercenário! Dentre outros exímios bastardos!

Todos riram com as palavras de Kanon. Máscara da Morte que estava em silêncio até então voltou seus olhos frios e maléficos para o primeiro ministro da Cália.

- Pergunto-me muitas vezes o que é justiça, nobre Kanon. – replicou – Essa história toda é injusta e todos os lados cometeram atrocidades e injustiças.

- Avalon se diz a terra da justiça. – observou Milo – E só por isso morreremos – Deu de ombro sorvendo seu vinho como se fizesse um comentário sem o menor valor.

- Será mesmo? – indagou o tamudaei – Deves saber que em Avalon há pessoas e não deuses, pessoas tão falhas quanto qualquer um de nós, mesmo aquele que chamam de anjo...

- O que quer dizer com isso, árabe? – perguntou Kanon curioso.

- Segundo a lenda, Avalon foi feita perfeita e seus filhos são descendentes diretos dos seus deuses. Mas isso não impediu que um mago de Avalon se rebelasse contra a santidade daquela terra e quisesse poder. Esse mago há aproximadamente 100 anos, destruiu várias cidades tamudeias em sua busca incessante de domínio, forçando Avalon a uma guerra que a sagrada ilha não queria e criando uma inimizade eterna entre os tamudeus e Avalon.

- E o que esse fato do passado tem a ver com a nossa morte iminente? – volveu Shiryu.

- Mais uma vez, tudo se deu devido ao desejo de um mago. – o árabe mirou a torre – Quando o dito anjo se rebelou contra seu dever de oráculo e resolveu fugir de Avalon, sem querer, ele traçou o destino de todos nós.

- Isso não o torna culpado por tudo que aconteceu até aqui. – disse Milo – Ninguém pode ser responsável por outros destinos além das moiras.

Máscara da Morte riu.

- Ah, meu caro Alacrau, há pessoas que tu bem sabes detêm grande poder, e grande poder requer grande responsabilidade. – disse – O anjo, um menino ainda, não aprendeu isso. Talvez, não lhes tenham ensinado e... Coitado! Apesar de tudo, isso não o exime da culpa...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um lúgubre silêncio. Analisava as tristes palavras do tamudaei com pesar. Ficaram ainda um tempo bebendo e mirando a noite escura.

- Isso não exime nenhum de nós da culpa por nossos crimes, entendam, não foi isso que quis dizer... – volveu o tamudaei e mirou a torre fechada.

Cada rosto que refletia as chamas da fogueira se mostrava quebrantado naquele momento. Era como se uma música triste de flauta viesse com o vento trazida nas asas do próprio Zéfiro.

_A virada contra_

_O mundo que conhecemos_

_Agora nosso destino_

_Será decidido_

_Temos que enviar nossos irmãos em exércitos_

_Com dor em nosso coração_

_Os vimos irem_

_Eles irão voltar?_

_A verdade é que não tínhamos escolha_

_Tentaremos proteger quem conseguimos_

_Sem um mundo melhor_

_Deixe isso acabar_

_As mães choram_

_Nossos meninos morrem_

_Mas continuaremos até o fim_

No solar, Shaka mirava um ponto invisível da parede e seus olhos se fecharam com força, tentando evitar a dor que tentava se apoderar de sua alma. O que poderia fazer? Qual era o seu dever de mago, de anjo, de homem?

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_Por favor me perdoe pelo sofrimento, por deixá-lo no medo_

_Pelos sonhos que tivemos que silenciar, que é tudo o que eles sempre serão_

_Ainda serei a mão que servirá você_

_Apesar de que você nunca verá que sou eu_

Shun e Hyoga chegaram ao gabinete do rei, o príncipe levava a mão do amado entre as suas, e mirou o rosto cansado e condoído do pai.

- Por favor, meu senhor, deixe-me voltar a Micenas... – pediu – Sinto que minha mãe precisa de mim, talvez eu possa ajudá-la, embora não possa fazer nada por meus irmãos...

Shion observou o rapaz atentamente.

- Se é sua vontade... – respondeu o mago – Mas muito dessa geração já se perdeu e gostaria que, ao menos, tu fosses poupado.

- Ninguém será poupado nesse guerra, meu pai. – disse Shun com amargura – Mas... mesmo em tão pouco tempo, obrigado por me amar...

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_Muitos sonhos foram despedaçados e muito foi sacrificado_

_Foi digno ter que deixar para trás os únicos que amamos?_

Shion se ergueu e abraçou o filho com carinho.

- Nesse momento, Avalon precisa muito de mim. – disse – Mas haverá tempo de estar em Micenas e ajudá-los.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos evocando as brumas e abrindo o portal. Hyoga se despediu de Shion agradeçendo, e eles atravessaram a cortina de neblina para em minutos estarem em Micenas. Da torre, Jocasta sentiu a presença do filho e cerrou os olhos. Não queria Shun em Micenas, precisava sabê-lo protegido em Avalon, longe de todo o ódio de Edgar...

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da rainha. Shion não deveria ter permitido. Mal sabia ela que o rei mago estava tão perturbado que nem cogitara que seu filho corria perigo na Grécia. Shion só pensava em uma forma de deter Radamanthys, salvar seus filhos e Avalon daquele período de trevas.

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

Ikki estava em seu gabinete analisando a formação militar feita por Kanon e Milo. Sorriu, eram dois gênios militares e não havia falha no sistema de defesa de Balrun, a única coisas que eles não conseguiriam conter eram as flechas de Avalon. Essa era a única preocupação do rei.

Ikki se afastou da mesa, estava cansado e ainda sentia o corpo queimar de desejo. Tocou os lábios instintivamente e fechou os olhos. Não podia se entregar ao desejo, a paixão e a dor que sentia sempre que estava perto demais de Shaka, sempre que aquele feiticeiro arrogante fazia com que se sentisse a pior das bestas errantes pela terra.

Saiu de onde estava, não havia mais o que fazer, agora precisava apenas esperar a chegada dos exércitos de Avalon na manhã seguinte.

Encontrou seus generais bebendo em volta de uma fogueira. Outros haviam se juntado a Kanon e bebiam já alterados pelo vinho.

- Meu rei! – o primeiro ministro fez uma reverência – Beba conosco essa noite!

- Sim, Kanon, amanhã jantaremos no inferno! – sorriu de canto, pegando a taça das mãos do primeiro ministro.

Seus olhos escuros se voltaram para a torre de janelas fechadas...

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_Por favor me perdoe pelo sofrimento, por deixá-lo no medo_

_Pelos sonhos que tivemos que silenciar, que é tudo o que eles sempre serão_

_Ainda serei a mão que servirá você_

_Apesar de que você nunca verá que sou eu_

- Bem bravos guerreiros. – disse com um sorriso melancólico – Precisamos dormir. Amanhã bem cedo as tropas deverão estar a espera de Avalon. Boa noite.

Ikki se encaminhou para seu quarto. Era a única coisa a fazer. Apenas uma dúvida quebrantava seu coração: Se morresse amanhã, de que valeria tudo que fizera até então? Mas se recusava a buscar respostas a essas perguntas, precisava apenas dormir. Descansar para no dia seguinte ser novamente um chacal.

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

A noite de Micenas estava silenciosa. Shun sentiu algo estranho quando atravessou o portal, chegando ao jardim do palácio. Tudo estava silencioso demais.

- Shun, precisamos...

- Shnnnnn... Hyoga... – Pediu o príncipe puxando o loiro para atrás de uma coluna e vendo aproximadamente seis soldados passarem – Tem alguma coisa errada... – sussurrou.

- Por que diz isso?

- A guarda há muito não anda dentro do castelo, desde que Radamanthys tomou o poder...

- Tem razão...

A voz forte e imperiosa fez os dois jovens se voltarem assustado. Edgar estava parado na frente deles como mais três soldados e o ministro de guerra.

- Seja bem vindo, meu filho... – disse com ironia e depois mirou as roupas que os jovens vestiam – Ou não...

Os olhos de Hyoga miraram um o irmão. Camus se manteve calado, mas olhou dentro dos olhos do mais jovem.

- Edgar... – murmurou Shun – Então...

- Sim, pequeno príncipe de Avalon, o primeiro ministro foi desmascarado. – explicou o rei – Infelizmente não só ele, também uma rainha adúltera...

O infante engoliu em seco e encarou o monarca sem demonstrar medo.

- Onde está minha mãe?

- Presa, aguardando a decisão do conselho do que deverá ser feito dela. Contudo, já declarei meu repúdio e logo terei outra rainha. Quanto a você Shun, sabe o que acontece a filhos ilegítimos, não?

- Eu não tenho medo. – replicou o jovem príncipe – Não tenho medo de ser banido. Agora eu tenho um pai, sabia?

O sangue de Edgar ferveu com aquela declaração, seus pêlos se oriçaram como de um cão raivoso e ele rangeu os dentes.

- Então volte para seu pai, sua mãe no entanto não poderá fazer o mesmo. – disse e encarou Hyoga – Soldados, prendam o tenete Cignus por deserção, agora.

O loiro entreabriu os lábios e mirou o irmão. A expressão de Camus era uma máscara de frieza.

- Não toque nele! – ameaçou Shun e suas mãos emitiram feixes de luz. – Se tocarem nele...

- Shun... – Hyoga se interrompeu – Não pode usar seus poderes... – advertiu – Deixe que me levem. Haverá um julgamento e poderei explicar o que de fato aconteceu.

Edgar sorriu com ironia. Sempre detestara aquele sentimento patético que unia o tenente ao príncipe.

- Eu posso propor-lhe algo, Shun. – volveu o rei – Libertarei Hyoga Cignus se ficar preso em Micenas em seu lugar o que acha? É uma troca justa. Porém, advirto que ele ficará muito bem vigiado e caso faça algo que me desagrade, eu o mato.

- Não Shun! – gritou Hyoga em desespero – Por Athena, de novo não!

Os adolescentes se entreolharam, como era possível que vivessem aquele pesadelo novamente?

Camus baixou o olhar, sentindo-se impotente e abjeto, mas era lícito que continuasse daquela forma por enquanto.

- Então, jovem mago, o que me diz? – insistiu o rei.

Shun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Estou pronto. – abriu os olhos e encarou o rei, seu olhar possuía um claro brilho de ameaça – Faça o que quiser de mim, mas se tocar num fio de cabelo dele, Edgar Atreu, eu esmagarei sua garganta com a força do meu pensamento, fui claro?

Edgar sorriu, admirando a coragem que ele achou que aquele macebo nunca possuisse. Naquele momento sentiu por Shun não ser mesmo seu filho, pois era a primeira vez que devotava real orgulho ao rapaz.

- Que seja. Soldados levem o príncipe para a torre. Ele deve estar com saudade da mamãe...

Dois soldados seguraram os braços de Shun. O príncipe lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para o jovem tenente. Hyoga sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas; aquela cena... Tudo se repetia, a dor que sentia era pior.

- Camus, faça alguma coisa. – disse o rei – Ponha seu irmão em prisão domiciliar até segunda ordem.

O ruivo encarou seu senhor, pasmado.

- Mas dissestes...

- Não questione minhas ordens. – devolveu Edgar com fúria – Agradeça por esse desertor estar vivo!

O ministro de guerra respirou fundo utilizando todo o seu autocontrole. Não era momento de enfrentar o rei.

- Vamos, Hyoga. – disse segurando o braço do mais novo – Deve permanecer em casa até ordem do nosso soberano...

O loiro mirou o irmão magoado.

- O que vocês farão com o Shun? – indagou desesperado. – Camus, você se tornou como ele?

- Eu apenas cumpro meu dever, Hyoga. – disse o ruivo – Soldados, acompanhem e vigiem meu irmão. Não deixe que saia de casa.

- Camus! – Hyoga gritou desesperado enquanto era arrastado pelos militares – Camus, não deixe que Edgar machuque o Shun! Camus, por favor...

O ministro deu as costas as súplicas do irmão e fechou os olhos com força. Precisava ser frio como nunca. Rumou para o gabinete do rei, encontrando Edgar mirando a tarde pela janela.

- O que quer com tudo isso, Edgar? – indagou sem fazer questão de ser respeitoso – Suas ações são incoerentes!

O soberano se voltou com um sorriso irônico e um brilho perigoso nos olhos índigos.

- Fique tranquilo, Camus. – falou – Não pretendo matar aquele moleque, não sou tão desumano para tal coisa, e não estou tão furioso a ponto de saber que a cria não tem culpa por seus progenitores. Só duas pessoas me interessa punir nessa história. Jocasta e o mago. Mas deixarei isso para depois, por enquanto, quero me concentrar na guerra contra meu amado primogênito. Jocasta e Shun são coisas secundárias.

- Será capaz de matar aquele que um dia foi seu orgulho, tudo que mais amava? –Camus interrogou surpreso.

Edgar deixou transparecer um sorriso amargo.

- Não, Camus. Matarei aquele que jurou me matar. Apenas isso. Agora retire-se.

O ministro obedeceu ao rei. Mesmo porque, possuía um exército que precisava preparar para uma guera.

_**-Samsara amor de maldição-**_

**Cália – Beócia – Dia seguinte.**

O sino da torre soou. Milo colocou seu elmo e mirou os companheiros, vendo Kanon fazer o mesmo, seguido por Shiryu.

- Preparados para a morte? – indagou.

- Sempre e por todo o sempre! – os dois disseram juntos e bateram no peito. O ministro de guerra sorriu com o canto dos lábios e viu surpreso quando o tamudaei entrou também vestido numa armadura de Balrun, coisa que ainda não havia feito desde que chegara ali.

- Máscara da Morte, também irá lutar? – indagou o primeiro general surpresa.

- Sim. – declarou o árabe – De uma forma estranha, também passei a fazer parte de tudo que foi construído nessa terra estrangeira e de uma forma mais estranha ainda, sei que devo lealdade àquele que se tornou meu rei.

O sino continuava a tocar. Fez-se silêncio entre os guerreiros. Aquilo significava que o exército avalônico já estava às portas da cidade. Os passos fortes e destemidos do rei ecoavam no corredor enquanto ele seguia para a sala de reunião onde trocaria algumas palavras com seus generais antes da guerra começar. Ikki se deteve aos pés da escada e mirou a porta fechada do solar. Pensou em entrar e dizer a ele que...

Suspirou afastando os pensamentos. Havia evacuado os civis da cidade o máximo que pode, mas alguns ainda insistiram em ficar, nada pode fazer quanto a isso. Kanon tentara uma aliança militar de emergência, mas não havia tempo hábil para se receber resposta dos dórios, já que nenhuma cidade grega apoiaria Balrun.

Voltou a caminhar chegando à sala de armas. Encontrou seus irmãos, seus amigos, aqueles que estariam com ele na batalha, aqueles que dariam a vida por ele.

- Generais de Balrun – começou -, amigos de Balrun, irmãos de sangue, hoje é o dia da nossa glória. Hoje será o dia de escrevermos nosso nome na história.

O brado que os guerreiros soltaram em saudação ao rei ecoou por todos os cômodos do castelo.

Shaka olhou pela pequena fresta na janela a imensidão de capacetes dourados incontáveis. Sentiu um aperto no peito e um soluço subiu por sua garganta. Jogou-se no chão, sentado encolhido, as mãos cobrindo a própria cabeça...

_Estou sentado aqui na escuridão, sozinho, apenas esperando para ser livre_

_Solitário e abandonado eu estou chorando_

_Eu espero meu tempo chegar, morte significa apenas vida_

_Por favor permita que eu morra solitário_

- Não temas a morte, bravos meus! Nossa glória será cantada por toda a Grécia! Avancem! Solidários aos seus irmãos como abelhas, aguerridos como jaguares, porfiados como castores!

_Raiva é meu único amigo, dor é meu pai_

_Tormento é deleite para mim_

_Morte é meu refúgio que procuro com prazer_

_Por favor permita que eu morra solitário_

Um brado ecoou na sala de armas, enquanto os generais batiam com as mãos fechadas no peito, dando honra e glória ao rei e a Balrun.

Um sorriso feliz e vitorioso brindou o rosto do soberano...

_Terra para Terra, cinzas para cinzas e poeira para poeira_

Mu e Albáfica cobriram seus cabelos claros com os elmos dourados e encararam os dois exercito. A enfantaria beótica se posicionava há mais ou menos um quilômetro de distância da enfantaria de Avalon.

- Caros irmãos da sagrada Avalon, nossa vitória não será a vitória contra um homem, um exército, um país. Nossa vitória será contra a maldade e a injustiça! Nossa vitória será pelo amor e pela honra!

Uma eco gigantesco ecoou e Shaka tapou os ouvidos, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. Era como trovões que anuciavam uma grande tempestade, uma chuva que devastaria todo o mundo conhecido.

_Receba meu sacrifício, meu sangue vital está esgotado_

_Ninguem dá amor e compreensão_

_Ouça estas palavras impostores e caluniadores_

_Por favor permita que eu morra solitário_

A elite militar de Balrun deixou a sala de armas. A capa vermelha presa a armadura do rei esvoaçava com beleza e elegância, assim como os cabelos longos dos seus mais valorosos generais. Todos possuiam o mesmo olhar, a determinação de caminharem felizes para a morte certa.

Milo lançou um último olhar para o céu azul e pensou ver os olhos de Camus. Um sorriso mínimo bailou em seus lábios, mas logo esse sorriso foi substituído pela expressão dura, enquanto ele ia se posicionar de frente ao exército.

Os soldados se afastavam, se ajoelhando em reverência, abrindo dessa forma um corredor onde a elite de Balrun desfilava nessa ordem: Ikki, Kanon, Milo, Shiryu e Máscara da Morte.

O assassino olhou para trás e pode ver nos olhos de um azul tão claro de Afrodite o medo que ele estava sentido. Sustentou seu olhar de maneira séria por míseros segundos e voltou a olhar pra frente onde seguiam seus companheiros.

_Terra para Terra, cinzas para cinzas e poeira para poeira_

A elite de Balrun montou em seus cavalos e cavalgaram até o exército inimigo. Mu e Albáfica deram alguns passos até chegarem bem próximo ao rei da Cália e seus generais.

- Saudações senhor dessas terras. – disse o príncipe, vendo os militares descerem dos cavalos – Ainda temos alguma possibilidade de evitar esse massacre de vidas inocentes.

Ikki deixou trasparecer um sorriso irônico de canto de lábios.

- E você ainda tem chance de voltar para Avalon com a cabeça sobre o pescoço, príncipe. – retorquiu debochado – Basta que volte com seu exército para sua terra de feiticeiros de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Os generais de Balrun, menos Shiryu, riram disfarçadamente. Mu baixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça, Albáfica bufou e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Não há negociações com bárbaros, Mu, achei que já soubesse disso. – disse o pisciano começando a andar em direção ao seu exército.

- Peço mais uma vez que reconsidere... – insistiu o príncipe, o que provocou a fúria do conselheiro. Um membro da sagrada corte de Brindhen não poderia se humilhar assim, principalmente a gregos.

Os olhos verdes de Mu se prenderam com força aos índigos de Ikki.

- _Chacais não fazem pactos com homens..._2 – declarou o rei de Balrun e deu as costas ao príncipe de Avalon – O procurarei durante a batalha...

- Eu farei o mesmo. – declarou Mu conseguindo ser inflamado pelo ódio do monarca grego.

O rei e seus generais começaram a se afastar, mas antes de voltar para a retaguarda, Shiryu encarou os olhos verde água do nobre de Avalon.

- Não faça isso. – declarou com firmeza – Sem sua magia, seu braço não é páreo para o de Ikki.

Virou-se e seguiu seus companheiros. Mu voltou para os seus, esperou a até os generais da cália se afastarem o suficiente, então deu a ordem.

- Enfantaria adiante!

A enfantaria se adiantou. Enquanto marchava o chão tremia e seus escudos e lanças douradas reluziam ao sol. Mu montou em seu cavalo e ficou observando a marcha incessante, a marcha que dividiria uma era.

Do lado de Balrun a enfantaria grega também marchava ao encontro de seus inimigos. Dos dois lados só havia uma certeza, aquela batalha seria sangrenta.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **E a guerra ainda não saiu dessa vez, só no próximo (me envergonho da minha enrolação).

Três músicas estiveram nessa fic a mais importante que acompanhou toda a fic foi **Hand of sorrow** do **Within Temptation**, cuja música não tem muita relação com a história por isso deixei apenas a letra mesmo. A segunda pe **Towards the end** da mesma banda(essa na parte que os militares estão no pátio conversando) e sim a música tem a ver com o momento, se quiserem ouvir, assim como a última música que é a letra que escrevi no momento em que Balrun está indo para a guerra que é **Mourner's Lament do Candlemass.**

Espero não ter ficado confuso.

1* A frase dita por Kanon dizem ser de autoria de Lêonidas rei de Esparta ao enfrentas os Persas.

2* A frase dita por Ikki pertence a Íliada de Homero e foi dita por Áquiles a Heitor.

Perdoem os erros ortográficos, gramáticos, sintáticos e todos os "aticos", dessa vez nem o corretor do word quis me ajudar, ele simplesmente não corrigiu (não me pergunte por que), e minha Beta anda ocupada.

Marry-chan, Hannah Elric, Danieru, Neko-sama, ShakaAmamiya, Meguari Uchiha, Kao-san, Leyagato, anjodastrevas, faith, NinaCorttinelly, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, milaangelica, saorikido, EnmaHilder, SabakuNoGaara, Amathiel, Kate-chan.

Obrigada fofos, por todo o carinho deixado!

Beijos saborosos!

Sion Neblina

**Postado em 03/12/2010**


	21. Eu sou a lenda

_**Eu sou a lenda**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

"_**Quem é esse que brilha como o sol? Gigante como a lua, coroado de estrelas**__?"_

A marcha de Avalon em direção a Balrun fazia o chão tremer, tão numeroso era seu exército. O rei da Cália e seus generais voltaram para a retaguarda das tropas e comandavam a infantaria contra os escudos e lanças douradas de Avalon. Era um contraste fascinante e amedrontador. Os escudos e lanças negras da Cália se chocavam contra o poder dourado de Avalon, numa luta desesperada e cruel.

Espada contra espada, lança contra lança, escudos que não protegiam. A infantaria de Balrun provou que o sangue de Avalon era tão vermelho quanto o de cada soldado do exército beótico. O exército de Avalon era formidável, guerreiros esplêndidos e habilmente treinados. Contudo, os calenos eram chacais!

A falange beótica se dividia em oito fileiras e lutavam em rodízio, muito antes da ascensão do império romano. Kanon e Milo arrumaram a infantaria de modo que fosse invencível no combate corpo a corpo. Cada fileira contava com duzentos soldados, o exército beótico era pequeno, algo em torno de 3.000 homens, dizem-se nessa guerra. Mas a estratégia militar dos seus ministros o tornou invencível. Sua infantaria era agrupada de forma que a cada quarenta minutos de luta, o primeiro da fileira passasse a ser o último e assim se sucedia; a cada 40 minutos, o general ordenava a tropa o rodízio. Dessa forma, cada combatente teria ao menos 40 minutos de descanso entre uma batalha e outra e por isso, enquanto os inimigos se mostravam abatidos e cansados, era como se, para cada soldado de Balrun, a batalha tivesse começado naquele momento.

Agrupada, a infantaria beótica se protegia atrás de seus escudos de forma que se tornavam uma enorme fera de metal. Uma fileira de escudos e espadas, impenetrável. Uma máquina de matar. Seus soldados nunca cediam, nunca recuavam; eram treinados para andar por cima dos corpos, mesmo que esses corpos fossem do seu mais amado companheiro. A disciplina, o medo provocado pela autoridade dos generais, tudo impelia o guerreiro a luta, a determinação de ganhar a qualquer custo.

O amor patriótico daqueles homens que abandonaram vilas e aldeias onde eram visto como párea e encontraram um lar na Cália também era grande. Além do temor, havia o amor incondicional pelo rei e pela pátria. Ikki era um líder carismático, mesmo que também despertasse o terror. Milo e Shiryu eram idolatrados por suas tropas. Para os soldados cada um deles era um deus a ser adorado e obedecido de forma cega e apaixonada.

E assim, seguia a pequena e letal infantaria da Cália: solidários como abelhas, aguerridos como chacais, porfiados como castores. Em palavras do seu próprio rei.

O compacto exército da Cália dizimou a infantaria de Avalon, pois era capaz de enfrentar um exército 10 vezes maior que ele, em campo aberto e sem arqueiros.

Ao final do dia, depois da recuada estratégica da Avalon, os corpos de guerreiros de ambos os lados jaziam pelo golfo da Eubéia, espalhando o odor de morte e do medo.

- Recolha os corpos dos nossos soldados e lhe dêem ritos de honra. – disse o rei se recolhendo ao palácio quando a trégua daquele dia foi pedida por Avalon com a mesma intenção.

Os generais se recolheram as suas tendas, indo somente a elite de volta à fortaleza. No primeiro dia de batalha, reis, príncipes e generais ainda eram intocáveis.

- Estamos em vantagem, meu senhor. – disse Cassandro seguindo Ikki para a sala de armas – Creio que deve descansar enquanto providenciamos os funerais e realinhamos as tropas para o dia de amanhã.

- Sim, Cassandro. Kanon e Milo onde estão? – indagou Ikki continuando a caminhar para seus aposentos.

- Estão reunidos com a infantaria nesse momento.

- Shiryu?

Cassandro engoliu em seco, e Ikki parou o encarando.

- Shiryu?

- O comandante foi ao acampamento inimigo, meu senhor.

O rei ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Confiava bastante no general e sabia que o amigo era sábio, se foi de encontro às tropas de Avalon era porque tinha um motivo forte.

- Peça para que ele me procure assim que retornar. – disse somente, entrando no quarto.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

A bandeira branca era vista a certa distância enquanto o cavaleiro se aproximava.

Albáfica tirou seu elmo e encarou Mu que franziu a testa.

- Um inimigo se aproximando. – disse mirando o príncipe – O que será que ele quer?

- Com certeza não será uma trégua, já que a infantaria minúscula e medíocre deles arrasou a nossa... – resmungou o príncipe – Todavia, amanhã será outro dia.

O cavalo caleno se aproximou, e Mu arregalou os olhos ao perceber que era o primeiro general do reino inimigo. Não era um soldado ou um mensageiro, era o primeiro general.

Shiryu desceu do cavalo. Trajava sua magnífica armadura negra com a toga curta e as botas que iam até abaixo dos joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos por uma trança frouxa, assim como os de Mu, e balançavam ao sabor do vento noturno.

O general fez uma reverência ao príncipe e um cumprimento de cabeça ao seu conselheiro.

- Gostaria de alguns minutos a sós contigo, meu senhor. – pediu Shiryu.

- Não teme ser feito prisioneiro de guerra, general? – indagou Albáfica torcendo o nariz de forma blasé e demonstrando todo o seu desagrado com a presença do general.

- Sei o quanto Avalon é nobre e que nunca faria tal coisa a alguém que carrega uma bandeira de paz. – insistiu o mais jovem.

- Venha a minha tenda, general. – pediu Mu ignorando o olhar indignado do seu conselheiro.

Shiryu seguiu com o príncipe pelo meio do acampamento avalônico, despertando os olhares desconfiados dos soldados, mas nenhum se arriscava a dizer algo. Entraram na tenda bem iluminada. Iluminada até demais. Shiryu procurava com os olhos por algum castiçal, mas não havia nenhum.

- Energia mágica. – explicou Mu a pergunta muda do general.

- Impressionante. – disse o grego – Com tal poder vocês poderiam ganhar o mundo.

- Avalon não tem tais ambições. Queremos apenas viver em paz e ajudar a humanidade no que for possível.

- Então por quê? Por que uma guerra desperdiçando várias vidas por causa de um homem?

- Não é um homem, é o anjo. Deixá-lo em poder de uma horda bárbara não será perigoso apenas para Avalon, mas para toda a humanidade.

- O Ikki é orgulhoso demais para se utilizar do seu irmão numa batalha. – disse Shiryu – Foi para isso que vim aqui, para dizer a você que... meu rei... Ele ama aquele que chamas de anjo...

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes e depois esboçou um sorriso cínico.

- Que tipo de amor é o amor gregos, general? – indagou – O Shaka está sendo tratado miseravelmente, preso como um animal naquele solar. Acha mesmo que isso é amor?

- Eu sei o que é o amor. – disse Shiryu encarando os olhos claros do jovem de Avalon – E o amor é insano e quando amamos queremos estar perto da pessoa...

- Isso não é amor, é paixão. – suspirou Mu tranquilamente – Quando amamos agimos como aquela mãe faminta, que abdica dos filhos para que eles tenham o que comer. O verdadeiro amor é abnegação. Quando amamos de verdade queremos a pessoa bem, muito bem, mesmo que isso signifique nunca mais vê-la.

- Então, príncipe, se seu irmão dissesse que está em Balrun por vontade própria...?

- Seria uma mentira. – volveu Mu encarando Shiryu mais profundamente – Eu sei que ele faria tal coisa para livrar o mundo de uma guerra. Ainda assim, seria uma mentira.

O general inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

- Essa guerra não vai parar. Ikki não desistirá dele nem que Avalon ceife cada vida da Cália. Eu conheço o meu rei.

- Eu sei disso. – Mu sorriu sinceramente – Ainda assim, agradeço sua boa vontade, general caleno...

O moreno sairia da tenda, mas parou o passo e se voltou para o príncipe, caminhando até ele a passos rápidos. Mu assustou-se quando o mais jovem o puxou pela nuca e o beijou. Arregalou os olhos, aturdido, mas depois relaxou e deixou que a língua morna do grego passeasse por sua boca. Fechou os olhos saboreando a boca do grego até que ele se afastou lentamente, abrindo os olhos verdes para mirar os verdes mais claros do príncipe de Avalon.

- Desculpe-me... – murmurou Shiryu – Mas... Já que vou morrer, deixe-me sucumbi a todos os meus desejos por mais insano que eles sejam...

O príncipe baixou o olhar e corou, enquanto o general se afastada.

- É licito... – murmurou Mu – Espero que consiga sobreviver, general...

O grego se voltou para ele novamente.

- Caso isso aconteça, voltaremos a nos encontrar, príncipe de Avalon. – Shiryu deixou a tenda.

Mu suspirou e tocou os lábios ainda quentes pelo beijo do mais jovem. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, confuso com aquilo. O que se passava na cabeça dos gregos?

- Ora, ora, ora...Mais um _namorado_ bárbaro?

O príncipe fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do seu conselheiro. Lentamente Albáfica foi se materializando a sua frente.

- Esteve aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou aborrecido.

- Claro que sim. Achaste acaso que o deixaria sozinho com esse bárbaro? – indagou o lorde de Lizen – Afrodite falhou na função de proteger o Shaka, mas isso não acontecerá entre nós dois, nem que queira, regente dos exércitos de Avalon.

- Ah, Albáfica... – suspirou Mu – Você e seu excesso de zelo.

- Zelo por vós na medida em que devo. – respondeu o rapaz passando as mãos nos lisos fios claro – Foi o excesso de intimidade e amizade por Shaka que arruinou Afrodite, não farei o mesmo.

- Então não se considera meu amigo? – interrogou Mu, desinteressado no discurso do mais velho.

- Claro que sim. Entretanto, meu dever de guardião está em primeiro lugar, mesmo que para isso tenha que ir contra sua vontade.

- O que quer dizer? – o jovem de olhos verdes se virou para encarar as íris celestes do pisciano.

Albáfica se aproximou mais, até ficar bem perto do príncipe.

- Isso quer dizer que, se esse general voltar a procurá-lo com os mesmos intuitos de hoje. Eu o atravessarei com minha espada.

O conselheiro declarou e começou a caminhar tranquilamente pra fora da tenda.

- Albáfica... Albáfica volta aqui? – exigiu Mu, mas naquele momento o lorde de Lizen não o obedeceu.

Albáfica sabia que Shaka e Afrodite estavam perdidos de amor pelos gregos, não gostaria que Mu tivesse o mesmo destino.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

- O que fazia atrás das linhas inimigas? – indagou Ikki furioso ao seu primeiro general.

Shiryu engoliu em seco.

- Tentando parar essa insanidade de vocês. Ikki, isso já foi longe demais.

O rei estreitou os olhos chegando bem perto do general.

- Esquece-te quem manda aqui, Shiryu?

- Não. – respondeu o rapaz mais jovem – Você é quem esquece quem somos. Nenhum de nós está satisfeito, Ikki! Ninguém quer perder a vida por causa dele! – o general apontou em direção à torre – Fala-se que isso é puro capricho de sua parte e é a verdade de fato!

- Não me importa o que falam os soldados, contanto que continuem a lutar da melhor forma! – irritou-se o monarca – Qual seu problema, Shiryu?

O mais jovem respirou fundo.

- O problema é que você matará a todos nós, Ikki, por ele. Eu estive atrás das linhas inimigas. Balrun não resistirá quando as flechas de Avalon começarem a cair sobre nós.

O soberano engoliu em seco, mas não se abalou.

- Quero que o retire do solar e o leve para os subsolo ainda essa noite. – ordenou – Quero o Afrodite também no subsolo, pode... pode deixá-los juntos.

Shiryu fez uma reverência e saiu. Conhecia Ikki bem demais, sabia que ele se preparava para a morte. O rei da Cália não sabia o que era recuar.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

_Eu posso ver as flechas de Avalon caindo como estrelas sobre a Beócia..._

Jocasta mirou o filho que estava sentando na cama de pedra da torre.

- O que disse, Shun?

- As flechas sagradas dos arqueiros de Avalon estão se preparando para ir contra o exercito de Balrun... – murmurou condoído – E apenas uma pessoa poderá impedir tudo isso...

A rainha se afastou da janela e se aproximou do filho.

- Você pode fugir daqui, Shun. Por que permanece?

- Camus e Hyoga sofrem as ameaças do rei. Caso eu fuja, eles pagarão por isso...

- Seu poder...

- Não posso usar meu poder contra Edgar, mesmo porque, ainda não sei controlá-lo, ele se manifesta apenas em momentos críticos. A única coisa que sei fazer é abrir portais. Sou mesmo um inútil como disse meu... Edgar...

- Não repita isso, Shun! – Jocasta tomou o filho nos braços – Você não tem culpa...

- Então quem tem? – sorriu melancólico – Eu previ tudo isso e não pude evitar nada. No final, tudo que fiz só foi aumentar a dor de todos...

A rainha se sentou ao lado do filho e o abraçou com força.

- Ah, meu menino, eu vou salvá-lo, eu tenho que salvá-lo...

- Não pense em me salvar, minha mãe. – murmurou o mancebo – Quando tudo perecer, eu estarei aqui, com os meus.

Jocasta se agarrou mais a Shun como se aquilo fosse um terrível agouro e sabia que era; tudo pereceria e eles nada poderiam fazer.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

- Você não pode concordar com isso, Camus! Não pode! – gritou Hyoga ao ser empurrado para dentro da casa pelo irmão – Edgar está louco! Louco!

O irmão o empurrou contra a parede com força, mantendo-o preso de forma rude.

- Cale a boca agora, Hyoga. – disse entre dentes – Ou darei um jeito de calá-la...

O loiro engoliu em seco mirando os olhos escuros do irmão. O que viu foi dor, muita dor, mas ao contrário da sua, uma dor resignada e uma determinação férrea.

- Edgar vai matar o Shun... – murmurou o Cignus mais novo.

- Sabe que ele não tem poder para isso, mas por Zeus, me obedeça apenas dessa vez.

Hyoga nada disso, continuou no mesmo lugar, vendo o irmão se afastar com seus passos decididos.

- Vigiem todas as saídas. – disse Camus. O ministro sabia que aquilo não deteria Hyoga e Shun se eles quisessem escapar. Como poderia deter alguém que faz aparecer portais mágicos com a força dos pensamentos? Mas contava com o bom senso do príncipe, ele com certeza pensaria numa forma de tirar a mãe e o amado daquela situação.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

O dia raiou e com ele a guerra recomeçou na Cália. Os exércitos de Micenas e Avalon se reagruparam e seus generais estavam novamente a postos.

Shaka agora estava no subterrâneo do castelo, junto com Afrodite. O lorde de Lizen tentara falar com o amigo por diversas vezes, mas ele parecia em transe, muito distante dali.

- Shaka, fala comigo. – insistiu o pisciano – Você não pode ter enlouquecido, não pode!

Os olhos do loiro estavam cravados numa parede, inexpressivos. Afrodite teve vontade de bater nele, para que reagisse, mas não seria capaz, ainda amargava o remorso pela bofetada.

- Você não consegue ver, Dite? – a voz fraca do anjo de Avalon se manifestou.

- Eu não vejo nada que não seja pedra, Shaka. – disse o mais velho.

- O sangue... Winnie acaba de ser ferido...

Afrodite franziu o cenho. Winnie era um nobre de Avalon e um dos seus melhores guerreiros.

- Shaka... – Afrodite estava desesperado, se Shaka era capaz de ver algo mesmo com aquelas pulseiras, poderia dar algum alívio a seu coração.

- Albáfica? – indagou – Albáfica está bem?

- Albáfica não será tocado nessa guerra. – disse o outro ainda como se estivesse em transe – As flechas de Avalon logo escurecerão os céus da Beócia. Mu está ficando impaciente com a derrota do seu exército...

- O Mu nunca é impaciente! – replicou Afrodite nervoso.

- Muitos dos nossos estão morrendo... – sussurrou Shaka e uma lágrima banhou seu rosto – Sinto os gritos dos magos de Avalon, todos eles gritam em minha mente e me culpam...

Shaka cobriu a cabeça com as mãos numa atitude de dor e desespero.

- Agora o fim se aproxima, Dite...

- Não! Não! – Afrodite foi até ele e o puxou do chão pelos cotovelos, forçando-o a encará-lo – Não seja tolo, não seja fraco! Você foi forte até agora! Eu o proíbo de enlouquecer! Você tem que acabar com essa insanidade, só você pode, anjo de Avalon, lembre-se! Você carrega todos os poderes!

Shaka mirou Afrodite com desespero, mas sorriu.

- Agora é tarde demais...

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

Depois da última derrota das tropas de Avalon. Mu tomou sua decisão. Cessaria o combate corpo a corpo, perdera homens demais, o exército de Ikki Atreu era verdadeiramente imbatível naquele tipo de combate.

- Infantaria recuar! – ordenou dando a volta em seu cavalo.

- O que pretende, meu senhor! – indagou um dos generais – Se recuarmos a infantaria logo eles estarão em nosso acampamento.

- Não temos escolha, se não avançarmos os arqueiros, o sangue de Avalon continuará a ser derramado. – disse Mu sem esperar réplica do general. Voltou para sua tenda; apoiou as duas mãos na grande mesa onde ficava o mapa e suspirou pesadamente.

Loucura! Aquilo tudo era uma grande loucura! O que estava fazendo? Talvez estivesse sendo tão louco quando aquele rei bárbaro, mas naquele momento não havia mais como recuar, iria até o fim.

(...)

Ikki estava reunido com seus generais no acampamento a alguns quilômetros da fortaleza de Balrun que por enquanto continuava intocada.

Alguns jovens soldados comemoravam a vitória, bebiam e sorriam, mas os experientes generais estavam apreensivos. Sabiam que a retirada de Avalon era temporária e que logo eles avançariam com os arqueiros e nada poderiam evitar isso. Todos estariam mortos.

Ikki mirava o alvorecer taciturno. Não poderia morrer ali, não poderia entregar tudo que criara. Precisava resistir e vencer.

- Meu rei... – Shiryu se aproximou dele o saudando – Você está bem?

- Sim. Estamos vencendo.

- Não. Sabes que não. – suspirou Shiryu – Como me certifiquei ontem, o príncipe Mu não desistirá do irmão.

- Nem eu, Shiryu. – o monarca declarou friamente sem encarar o amigo – Eu não abro mão de nada que me pertença, sabes muito bem disso.

- Sim, sei bem. Agora mesmo está arriscando a vida dos seus amigos e do seu povo por causa disso. Entretanto, não posso dizer que considero certo o que está fazendo. Eu pensei que tudo que criamos, tudo que fizemos e vivemos seria importante pra você.

- E é, Shiryu. – finalmente o rei encarou o amigo, e o general pode ver pela primeira vez uma falha em sua ferrenha determinação.

- Então me explique, Ikki, o que sente e o que pensa nisso tudo?

- Eu não sei! – devolveu perturbado – Só sei que não posso deixá-lo partir. Não posso! Seja qual for o poder que aquele maldito feiticeiro possua, ele consegue me dominar como faria a um rato! Eu estou de joelhos, meu amigo, de joelhos!

Shiryu entreabriu os lábios surpreso com aquelas palavras. Ikki era orgulhoso, frio, temível e não aquele homem perturbado que lhe falava.

- Um rei não pode ficar de joelhos, Ikki. – disse segurando-lhe o ombro fortemente – Ser rei implica em pensar além dos seus próprios sentimentos, além da sua dor. Há pessoas que dependem de você. Há pessoas morrendo por causa das suas atitudes!

- É mais forte que eu... – murmurou o soberano.

Shiryu segurou-o pelos ombros o sacudindo rapidamente. Aquele não era seu amigo e ele precisava trazê-lo de volta.

- Nada é mais forte que você! – gritou o sacudindo, fazendo Ikki arregalar os olhos enquanto o mirava – Você é Ikki Atreu! Você é aquele nunca vencido em batalha! Você é o homem que fez um reino em 180 dias! Você é uma lenda! Você é um semideus! Nada é mais forte que você!

O monarca estremeceu, e Shiryu o soltou, mantendo o olhar severo sobre ele.

- Não admitirei que fraqueje pela primeira vez, justo nesse momento, meu rei. No momento mais crítico da nossa história.

- Você tem razão. – volveu Ikki envergonhado por aquele momento de fraqueza.

- Agora vá até seus generais e faça a coisa certa. – insistiu o jovem do clã Drakon e

depois da última declaração, fez uma reverência e se afastou. Ikki respirou fundo, mirando o horizonte claro.

"_Eu sou Ikki Atreu. Eu sou a lenda..."_

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

_Flor celeste, sacrário vivo dos deuses..._

_Silêncio imaculado..._

Afrodite cantarolava uma canção que a orquestra real entoou no aniversário de 21 anos de Shaka. Já não se recordava muito bem da letra, mas teve vontade de cantá-la naquele momento de silêncio e solidão.

_Anjo enviado pelos deuses_

_Lírio branco dos jardins de Avalon..._

- Cale-se, Afrodite! – Shaka gritou possesso, assustando o amigo. Sua voz ecoando como um trovão no porão escuro.

- Shaka...

- Isso é tudo mentira, eu não sou isso! Nunca fui! Eu não sou nada! Eu não tenho condições de salvar as pessoas que amo. É mentira, sempre foi mentira! Eu não sou o anjo de Avalon, o oráculo errou!

Afrodite puxou o amigo pra si. Shaka estava a ponto de enlouquecer e ele sabia disso. Ele nunca o vira daquela forma, seu transtorno mental era tão evidente que mesmo com as pulseiras maligna sua força mágica transparecia.

- Shaka, preste atenção! – pediu o segurando pelo pulso – Só você pode evitar o que acontecerá.

- Não. Eu não posso... – murmurou perdido – Eu tentei. Eu sou fraco... Eu não sou o anjo de Avalon...

(...)

- Meu senhor, Avalon posicionou os arqueiros e avança! – informou um soldado – Há milhares deles, meu senhor, milhares!

Ikki respirou fundo.

- Fechem a formação e protejam-se com seus escudos. – ordenou e virou-se para seus generais:

- Guerreiros, nossa glória se aproxima. Morram com honra e despertem nos Elíseos!

Os militares bateram forte em seus peitos e colocaram seus elmos. Dessa vez, eles queriam estar na vanguarda.

Ikki, Kanon, Milo, Máscara da Morte e os outros generais montaram em seus cavalos e cortaram a infantaria beótica até chegar à vanguarda do exército.

Miraram a imensidão de elmos e armaduras douradas adiante, mas não temeram, estavam preparados para a morte.

(...)

- Você é o anjo de Avalon! Você é o oráculo, o feiticeiro profetizado, a lenda contada de geração em geração! – berrava Afrodite a plenos pulmões – Não duvide de quem você é, Shaka, não duvide de que possui todos os poderes!

O loiro mais jovem encarou o amigo nos olhos. Afrodite mergulhou naquele mar de dor e desespero. Deuses! Shaka era só um garoto. Ele era só um garoto! Por que a vida tirava tanto deles?

- Não é justo... – murmurou o lorde de Lizen condoído – Eu não quero morrer aqui...

Os dois se abraçaram e choraram de dor e desespero. Ainda estavam nos braços um do outro quando ouviram a pesada porta ranger e se afastaram com olhos surpresos, mirando o general que descia a pequena escada do porão.

- Príncipe. – começou Shiryu o mirando muito sério – Vim libertá-lo.

Shaka e Afrodite piscaram aturdidos.

- Libertar-me? – indagou o anjo desconfiado – Por quê?

- Avalon está enviando seus arqueiros e em breve não restará nenhum ser vivo em Balrun. Vocês dois morreriam de fome nesse porão antes que seu povo os encontrassem. Estou libertando vocês como libertei os outros prisioneiros.

Afrodite e Shaka se entreolharam. As flechas de Avalon possuíam três pontas douradas e letais como ganchos. Nunca deveriam ser usadas contra um ser vivo justo, apenas contra aqueles que provocavam a maldade.

- Virem os pulsos. – pediu Shiryu tirando a chave das algemas mágicas do bolso.

Shaka estremeceu e hesitou. Sua mente nunca esteve tão confusa. O general libertou os pulsos de Afrodite pegando as duas algemas de prata e colocando em seu alforje, depois se aproximou do príncipe para fazer o mesmo. Shaka quase sorriu ao ver-se livre daquele objeto que o escravizava.

- Vocês estão livres. Saiam de Balrun e voltem para Avalon. – declarou Shiryu – Em breve, tudo isso aqui estará queimando sob as flechas do seu povo.

O militar deu as costas e começou a andar. Precisaria alcançar sua tropa e seu rei, afinal, era ao lado dele que queria morrer.

(...)

O ruído causado pelo bater dos escudos na formação beótica era a única coisa que se ouvia no campo de batalha quando o primeiro general se posicionou ao lado do rei.

Os líder do exército inimigo deu uma advertência imperiosa:

Ou Ikki entregava a Cália e o anjo ou todo o seu exército seria dizimado.

A resposta não poderia ser outra:

Vença-nos se for capaz, Avalon.

Cada um dos soldados de Balrun estavam cientes e conformados com a morte certa, nunca recuariam, nunca questionariam, jamais deixariam o rei.

Do outro lado da guerra, Mu fechou os olhos com pesar; quantas jovens vidas seriam desperdiçadas somente por um gesto de sua mão. Mas...

ERA INEVITÁVEL.

Os arqueiros esperavam a ordem; um simples gesto da mão real.

E quando Mu moveu o braço sobre seu cavalo, apontando-o em direção a facção inimiga para logo deixá-lo cair ao lado do corpo...

ARRASADO, COMOVIDO.

O DIA NA CÁLIA SE FEZ NOITE!

As flechas de Avalon eclipsaram o sol do meio dia. Tudo se fez escuridão.

Todos os militares beóticos se protegeram com seus escudos, embora soubessem que aquela era apenas a primeira leva de flechas. Não haveria escapatória, nem salvação...

Os pensamentos do rei, no último instante, foram os olhos azuis do feiticeiro na torre. Então, ele fechou os olhos fortemente e esperou a morte...

QUE NÃO VEIO.

A morte não chegou para ninguém.

Quando o silêncio absoluto se fez. O rei de Balrun pensou que já estivesse morto junto com seus soldados. Desceu o escudo e mirou o céu.

As flechas continuavam lá, tudo ainda era escuridão... As flechas foram paralisadas.

TODAS.

Brilhando como o sol, o rei pode ver flutuando sobre seu exército aquele ser celeste. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam pela força do vento e ele se aproximava.

Ikki piscou e entreabriu os lábios surpreso, assim como todos ao redor que o miravam maravilhados e apavorados.

Da trincheira avalônica, Mu percebeu o que acontecera. Shaka estava livre e paralisara as flechas no ar. Apenas ele possuiria tal poder.

- Não! – grunhiu, descendo do seu cavalo e concentrando sua força mágica. Levitando em direção aos gregos. Albáfica fez o mesmo e o seguiu.

- Shaka! – Mu gritou chamando a atenção do irmão que finalmente colocou os pés descalços no chão.

Ikki percebeu que quando seus pés tocaram a terra, lírios brancos nasceram ao redor espalhando seu perfume.

- Mu. – Shaka chamou o irmão o olhando seriamente. Mu e Albáfica pararam a sua frente. Os demais expectadores daquele espetáculo estavam como que petrificados.

- Ele o libertou?

O anjo balançou a cabeça negando e olhou para o céu. Seus olhos brilharam, e as milhares de flechas tornaram-se um pó dourado que caiu sobre o exército da Cália.

- Então...

- Mu, ouça-me. – pediu Shaka – Chega desse derramamento de sangue por minha causa. Volte para Avalon e esqueça a Cália como eu havia dito.

- Shaka... – Mu arregalou os olhos, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava.

- Eu nunca mais pisarei em Avalon, meu irmão. – declarou com um sorriso triste – Estou sujo, contaminado definitivamente pelo mal e pela violência...

- Não... – lágrimas desceram dos olhos de Mu – Avalon o fará limpo de novo, é só querer! Por favor, irmão, não faça isso. Não vê que esse bárbaro jamais lhe dará um minuto de paz e o amor que espera?

Ikki e seus generais embora ouvissem tudo, continuavam calados.

Shaka sorriu triste e amargo.

- Eu nada espero, Mu. Minha paz acabou no momento que abandonei a ilha sagrada, mas essa foi minha vontade, meu irmão. Não há culpados além de mim nessa história. Por favor, vá e leve os que ainda respiram. Não há mais nada para vocês na Grécia.

O príncipe mais novo deu as costas ao mais velho e começou a andar em direção a cidadela.

- Shaka! – Mu gritou indignado e magoado como nunca se sentiu – Tens noção do que está fazendo? Você está dando as costa a Avalon, a sua linhagem sagrada e a tudo que representamos! Você está me dando às costas!

O anjo suspirou condoído e cerrou os olhos para evitar as lágrimas.

- Diga a Shion que sinto muito. – disse recomeçando a andar – Quero que Avalon deixe a Cália. Essa guerra está terminada e não houve vencedores. Nunca há...

Uma trilha de lírios seguia os passos dos pés nus de Shaka até a fortaleza de Balrun. Ele passou por Ikki e sua tropa, mas não o olhou, apenas seguia seu caminho.

- Mu. – Albáfica mirou o rosto desolado do amigo – Acabou. Ele escolheu ficar. Aceite e leve seus homens de volta.

- Não posso... – murmurou Mu – Não posso deixar meu irmão aqui...

- Eu deixarei o meu também, Mu. – sorriu com tristeza o pisciano – Afrodite já me disse por nosso elo mental que não voltará. O discurso dele foi bem parecido com o do Shaka. Em outras palavras, ambos estão com os corações comprometidos demais com esse povo.

Mu encarou Ikki que continuava sobre seu cavalo ainda incapaz de pensar no que havia acontecido.

- Escute com atenção, Ikki Atreu. – disse o ariano cheio de ódio – Nossos caminhos ainda voltarão a se encontrar.

O moreno o encarou.

- Quando esse momento chegar, príncipe de Avalon, sentirás a força da minha espada. – declarou o mais jovem e fez seu cavalo se virar, voltando-se para sua tropa com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Guerreiros, acho que hoje não jantaremos no inferno! – disse para risos gerais – Mas garanto um grande banquete no castelo para todos os cidadãos da Beócia.

Os soldados gritaram e saudaram o rei, eufóricos. Todavia, os generais não pareciam compartilhar da alegria e euforia deles.

Enquanto isso, o gigantesco exército de Avalon começava a deixar a Cália. Não havia perdido a guerra, contudo, cada um dos magos exibia um semblante derrotado.

_**-Samsara Amor de Maldição-**_

Ikki chegou ao castelo rápido. Alcançando Shaka quando este ainda estava no grande portão da fortaleza.

- Mago! – chamou, descendo rápido do animal e se aproximando do loiro.

O mesmo olhar de desprezo o recebeu, e Shaka voltou a andar para dentro do castelo.

- Por quê? – insistiu Ikki acompanhando seus passos.

- Muito sangue foi derramado por minha causa. – respondeu o feiticeiro sem olhá-lo.

- Está sem as algemas mágicas. Por que não fugiu? – o rei estava terrivelmente confuso.

Shaka se voltou e o encarou.

- Eu lhe fiz um pedido certa vez e o senhor o atendeu. – explicou – Em troca, eu jurei que jamais deixaria essas terras. Por mais que meu povo me dê às costas, ainda sou um filho de Avalon e a palavra de um mago de Avalon jamais pode ser mudada. Entretanto, lembre-se que não prometi ser seu escravo, só prometi ficar. Mantenha a distância necessária de mim, caro rei.

Voltou a caminhar, agora subindo as escadas em direção ao solar. Ikki não se deu por vencido, foi atrás dele.

- Será que é apenas por isso, Shaka? Será que daria as costas ao seu irmão, ao seu povo que tanto ama apenas pela palavra empenhada?

O mago sentiu uma dor tão profunda no coração que seus olhos se umedeceram. Havia traído Mu, traído seu amor e sua devoção de irmão e para isso não haveria perdão. Ele mesmo se perguntava por que. Poderia ter simplesmente entrado naquele portal junto com o seu povo e ter desaparecido daquele lugar que cheirava a sangue e violência. Será que passara tanto tempo entre gregos que já estava se tornando como eles?

- O que quer dizer? – Shaka o encarou, perguntando entre dentes. Acabavam de chegar ao solar.

- O que quero dizer, mago, é que por mais que negue e não queira aceitar, não é apenas ódio o que sente por mim...

O loiro sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias com aquelas palavras zombeteiras. Ikki Atreu parecia sempre zombar dele, de suas atitudes, de suas dores. Como o odiava!

O rei viu a pintinha que o mago possuía na testa brilhar e logo depois a porta do solar ser fechada com violência. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu seu corpo ser paralisado.

- Talvez tenha razão, meu rei. – a voz de Shaka sibilou de forma lenta e perigosa – Talvez eu tenha dentro de mim o mesmo desejo de vingança que o senhor!

Em segundos, armadura e roupas de Ikki foram feitas pó. O rei se viu nu e paralisado diante do loiro que sorriu com maldade. As lembranças da noite na floresta invadindo sua mente e enchendo seu peito de ódio. Aquele era o momento certo para se vingar, machucar e humilhar Ikki Atreu de uma forma que ele nunca esquecesse. Causar-lhe tanta dor e ódio quanto o que sentiu.

Só em pensar naquilo, os olhos de Shaka ficavam úmidos de lágrimas indignadas. Caso Ikki não tivesse aparecido em sua vida, ele não precisaria ter que abandonar Mu, a pessoa que mais o amava.

As lembranças... O ódio...

"_Agora você é minha propriedade e posso fazer o que quiser contigo, audaz Pórnoi!"_

"_Você é um prostituto! Um prostituto que vai aprender a não rechaçar um general diante dos seus soldados!"_

"_Puto..."_

Shaka se recordava de todas as palavras, de toda a humilhação e já não conseguia controlar a dor e nem a raiva. Seus olhos brilharam e Ikki se viu caindo de joelhos no chão.

- O que acha de receber o mesmo tratamento que me deu naquele bosque, meu senhor? – perguntou sádico, vendo os olhos do rei se abrirem mais com a surpresa, e sorrindo com isso.

Ikki deixou escapar uma exclamação de protesto quando com um gesto de mão Shaka fez com que suas mãos se apoiassem no piso de pedra, deixando-o numa posição submissa e humilhante.

O loiro o examinou com todo seu desprezo, sentindo um ódio tão forte que não achou ser capaz de possuir.

- Como se sente, poderoso rei da Cália, tão vulnerável, tão indefeso?

Ikki encarou o rosto corado de raiva de Shaka e riu com ironia.

- Faça o que quiser comigo, feiticeiro. Garanto que não vou gritar e chorar como você fez... – provocou – Você chorou como uma garotinha...

Shaka se posicionou atrás dele e puxou com violência seus cabelos pra trás, pela nuca, fazendo Ikki travar os dentes para não gemer de dor.

- Verdade? – o mago riu cruel – Então eu posso fazer isso até o infinito, meu rei. Ninguém abrirá aquela porta, podemos ver até quando irá agüentar sem chorar como uma garotinha...

Ikki engoliu em seco e cerrou os olhos ao perceber Shaka se movendo atrás de si, deixando as unhas escorregarem por suas costas até chegarem as suas nádegas com força, deixando um vergão ensangüentado.

- Disseste certa vez que estávamos unidos por sêmen e sangue, meu caro rei, só farei confirmar isso... – disse com maldade, puxando ainda mais os cabelos do moreno a ponto de arrancar alguns fios – Como é se sentir assim, Ikki? Já sentiu esse desespero de ficar completamente indefeso nas mãos de alguém?

- Seja lá o que queira fazer, Shaka, faça logo. – sentenciou o soberano.

- Responda-me! – Shaka gritou e esticou seus cabelos com mais força, dessa vez, arrancando um gemido de dor do monarca.

- Não! Nunca me sentir vulnerável dessa forma se quer tanto saber! Mas não estou com medo, não tenho medo porque sei quem você é anjo de Avalon. Um anjo não pode machucar as pessoas...

Shaka tentou engolir a comoção que aquelas palavras lhe causaram, mas não conseguiu. Mais lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ele soltou os cabelos de Ikki e o libertou finalmente, se afastando, sentando-se na cama, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

O que estava fazendo? Desceria tão baixo? Igualar-se àquele homem?

- Sai daqui, Ikki! – implorou – Eu não sou igual a você, não sou!

O rei procurou com os olhos até encontrar uma túnica grega jogada num canto. Vestiu-a, mesmo sendo um pouco justa em si, já que pertencia a Shaka. Ao contrário do que o mago pediu, ele não foi embora, mesmo a porta já estando aberta. Sentou-se ao seu lado e afastou as mãos que cobriam o belo rosto do loiro.

- Você nunca seria igual a mim, anjo. – disse com melancolia – Por isso é o anjo de Avalon.

Shaka enxugou o rosto com as mãos.

- Sai daqui. Deixe-me em paz... – murmurou.

Ikki ao contrário o puxou para seus braços e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, saboreando sem pressa e sem medo os lábios doce do mago. Shaka não lutou daquela vez, não tinha mais forças para isso, entregou-se aos lábios daquele que era o seu algoz e seu amor...

- Meu senhor, a tropa retorna... – Shiryu se interrompeu ao notar o que acontecia, mas já era tarde.

Ikki e Shaka se afastaram, o loiro mirando algum ponto no chão totalmente ruborizado.

- Já estou indo, general. – Ikki se ergueu da cama, irritado pela interrupção, mas nada disse, achou melhor deixar o mago sozinho naquele momento. – organize nossos homens no pátio e peça que seja providenciado um banquete com bastante música e diversão. Hoje sobrevivemos ao inferno.

O rei e o general deixaram o solar que já não precisava ser trancado.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Obrigada para quem continua acompanhando essa fic gigante! Ufa, será que chega ao capítulo 50 hein? Eu já nem sei (cora Sion).

O Ikki é esperto não? Usou o psicológico do Shaka e escapou de ser... molestado XD! Mas bem que ele merecia hein?

E o Shun hein? Por que ele não abre um portal e desaparece de Micenas com Jocasta e Hyoga? Calma minha gente, não me linchem agora, mas tarde explico tudo.

Não quis dar destaque a batalha em si nesse capítulo porque outras virão e acho que fica maçante demais ter que descrevê-las nos mínimos detalhes, além de que, torna o texto ainda maior.

Também não vou colocar mais um casal na história. Esse beijo entre Mu e Shiryu foi algo do momento. Já chega a quantidade de casais que tenho que desenvolver.

Olha, perdoem-me qualquer erro de qualquer origem que encontrarem no texto. Quando terminei de escrever estava muito cansada e não deu pra revisar.

Kitsune Youko, MillaSnape, Larrissa_Traum, Neko-sama, Danieru, NinaCorttinelly, Leyagato, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Kao-san, faith, EnmaHilder, Marry-chan, Hannah Elric, Meguari Uchiha, saorikido, Arcueid, milaangelica, Mefram_Maru, Amathiel, Kate-chan.

Obrigada a todos vocês pelo carinho.

**Sion Neblina**

**Postado em: 13/01/2011**


	22. No limiar do amor e do ódio

**No limiar do amor e do ódio**

**Capítulo 22**

O dia funesto foi embora. As tropas de Balrun voltaram ao castelo. Os aldeões aos poucos reocupavam suas casas. Apesar de não ter sido uma vitória, todos comemoravam por estar vivos.

O rei se recolhera aos seus aposentos, informando que mais tarde estaria com seu povo nas comemorações. O que ele não sabia era que naquele momento, seus principais generais estavam discutindo inconformados com suas atitudes.

Fileu, Aeron e Turin reprovavam as atitudes do rei e discutiam acaloradamente com Cassandro e Ábaris que defendiam o soberano. Pela primeira vez, havia um _"racha" _entre as lideranças do exército de Balrun.

- Ele arriscou nossas cabeças, Cassandro! Nossas cabeças por causa do _consorte_ dele! – gritava Turin revoltado.

- Como ousa falar tal coisa do seu senhor, Turin? – revoltou-se Cassandro – Lembre-se que tudo que é hoje, deves ao nosso rei!

- Sabemos disso, Cassandro. – ponderou Aeron – Mas temo que nosso rei, aquele homem que conhecemos, não seja mais o mesmo!

- O nosso rei não mudou, isso chega a ser uma blasfêmia! – regougou Ábaris – Se ele nos levou àquela guerra é porque poderíamos ganhar, e falar o contrário é traição!

- Traição é desperdiçar a vida do seu povo pela vida de apenas um! – revoltou-se Fileu – E não foi isso que ele fez? Arriscou nossas mulheres e filhos por causa do seu _pornói_?

- Cale-se Turin, por Apolo! Ou serás condenado por teus próprios lábios! – advertiu Ábaris.

Os cinco generais se calaram quando Milo e Kanon entraram na sala de armas. Os dois ministros miraram cada feição naquela sala, percebendo que uma acalorada discussão acontecia.

- O que fazem aqui quando deveriam estar no salão real bebendo e se divertindo? – indagou Milo – A guerra acabou rapazes.

- Na verdade, meu senhor, questionávamos se todas as vidas que foram ceifadas não teriam sido em vão. – disse Fileu que era o mais audaz de todos os generais.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Fileu? Seja mais claro. – questionou Milo.

- Perdão senhor, mas... – Fileu olhou para os companheiros que assentiram com a cabeça – Aeron, Turin e eu achamos que o rei cometeu um erro nessa campanha.

- Nosso rei nunca erra, Fileu. – sibilou Milo em advertência – E vocês não deveriam se reunir para discutir tal coisa. Eu e o ministro Kanon podemos entender tal atitude como um ato de rebeldia...

- Não, meu senhor, de forma alguma! – Os generais começaram a temer com as palavras de Milo que os miravam com extrema dureza.

- Então aprendam a não questionar as atitudes do rei. – falou o general micênio – Ou eu mesmo executarei cada um de vocês.

- Não é pra tanto, Milo. – Kanon falou e o mais jovem se virou para olhá-lo incrédulo. – Os generais têm o direito de questionar a validade dessa guerra, afinal eles quase perderam a vida por nosso rei.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kanon, que motins serão perdoados? – irritou-se o escorpiano.

- Não foi isso que disse, e é você quem está falando em rebelião, eles apenas disseram que estavam discutindo entre eles. Por Zeus, eles apenas estavam questionando. Têm o direito de fazer isso, pois se arriscam pelo Ikki, o veneram e amam!

- Ninguém tem direito de questionar o rei! – irritou-se Milo – Será que o sangue espartano está falando mais alto em suas veias, Kanon Vaskália?

O moreno estreitou os olhos e encarou o loiro bem de perto.

- Meu sangue espartano é tão ou mais nobre que a porcaria micênia que corre em suas veias! Lembre-se que sou um príncipe, então dobre a língua, general...

Milo pôs a mão na espada, e ele e Kanon as sacaram ao mesmo tempo, sob o olhar estarrecido dos cinco generais.

- Parem já com essa loucura. – a voz plácida de Shiryu invadiu o salão, fazendo o clima de duelo iminente ser quebrado.

O primeiro general do reino cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

- O que há com vocês? Saímos vivo quando já estávamos cientes da morte para que depois matássemos uns aos outros? Vocês são amigos, não se lembram disso?

- O Kanon apóia desrespeito e motim contra nosso rei, Shiryu! – explodiu Milo.

- Eu jamais aprovaria tal coisa, Milo, só disse que os generais têm direito a discordar das atitudes do Ikki!

- Kanon, de toda forma, posições como essa são perigosas. – advertiu Shiryu e mirou os cinco generais – Quanto aos senhores, quando tiverem dúvidas se dirijam a mim que sou o líder imediato de vocês. Caso saiba que se reuniram novamente para tratar de tal assunto, eu mesmo os sentenciarei a morte. Está claro?

Os homens sussurram um _sim senhor_ e começaram a se retirar do salão. Shiryu em fim relaxou saindo da postura rígida que mantinha até então.

- O que há com vocês? Iriam se matar? – indagou chocado – Vocês são amigos, esqueceram disso?

- O espartano se esqueceu quando me ofendeu. – disse o loiro se afastando para a porta – E eu agüento ofensas a minha pessoa, mas ao meu clã de forma alguma.

- E eu aceito que duvide de tudo, Milo, menos de minha lealdade a esse reino e ao meu rei. – falou Kanon não menos magoado.

- Então, a partir de hoje tenha mais cuidado com suas palavras. – o ministro de guerra declarou e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Kanon bufou cansado. Na verdade estava revoltado com tudo que acontecia.

Shiryu segurou-lhe o ombro com carinho.

- Kanon, tome um banho e descanse um pouco. À noite teremos uma festa e lá você e Milo terão chance de se desculpar um com o outro.

**-Samsara-**

_**Avalon...**_

As tropas foram dispensadas. A calmaria voltou ao reino dos lírios. Cada militar voltou a ser apenas mago. Somente os funerais sagrados daqueles que deram a vida pela ilha sagrada e seus incensos perfumados preenchiam a noite de uma esplendorosa lua cheia, mas quebrantada em silêncio fúnebre.

Mu já havia se banhado e se livrado da armadura dourada. Vestia agora a túnica branca e a calça, os trajes imaculados dos magos da cada de _Brindhen_. Vagava sem rumo pelo Castelo. Ainda não tivera coragem de encarar seu pai, o rei. Sentia-se tão profundamente ferido que preferia não olhar para Shion naquele momento.

Sem que se desse conta, chegou ao quarto do irmão. Seu coração recebeu uma ferroada quando se aproximou da porta de madeira com o imenso lírio talhado...

Encostou sua cabeça na madeira sentindo toda sua dor se transformar em lágrimas novamente.

"_Shaka, por quê? Não percebe que morrerá?"_ Murmurou angustiado. Entrou no quarto, olhando para tudo que ali estava. Tudo perfeitamente igual como ele deixara. Cada objeto... O cheiro de lírios...

- Ele não voltará, Mu. Ele escolheu.

A voz de Shion se anunciou, e o príncipe fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Eu falhei. – declarou – Falhei como general e como irmão, meu rei.

- Não falhaste, Mu, fizeste tudo que podia. Mas... Estava escrito e se alguém falhou, esse alguém fui eu.

- Pai... – Mu se voltou para o rei. Seus olhos demonstrando todo o desespero que sentia – Eu pressinto que o fim de Avalon se aproxima...

Shion baixou o olhar e sorriu fracamente.

- Já designei que as caravelas para a segunda ilha sejam aprontadas. Sem a energia mágica do anjo, Avalon se consumirá. Precisamos seguir nossa jornada. Sabíamos que esse dia chegaria. Estava escrito há muito tempo.

- Se devemos nos conformar com o que está escrito. Por que o senhor tentou impedir tudo isso? Se a profecia dizia que no final, Avalon seria aniquilada do mesmo jeito, por quê?

- Porque sempre tentamos, Mu. Por mais inútil que seja. Nenhum homem está conformado com seu destino quando o seu destino é cruel. Agora só nos resta aceitar e partir, antes que Avalon caia definitivamente.

As lágrimas de Mu pingaram no chão de pedra fazendo nascerem pequenas flores lilases. Shion se aproximou de segurou o ombro do filho com carinho.

- Você sempre foi muito bravo e gentil, Mu. – disse – Será um grande rei.

Os olhos verdes do ariano mais jovem miraram os âmbares do pai, estarrecidos.

- Não...

- Sim, Mu. – Shion sorriu – Não irei para a segunda ilha. No meu caso, assim como no caso de Shaka, meu destino final será Micenas.

**-Amor de Maldição-**

O rei abriu a porta. Shaka estava sentado debruçado sobre a mesa onde traçava um mapa astrológico, dormia. O monarca se sentou na mesa ao seu lado e ficou um tempo mirando-lhe o rosto. Não entendia porque ele estava traçando aquele mapa, mas sabia que ele caíra de exaustão depois do dia angustiante que tiveram. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, de tê-lo nos braços, mas sabia que isso nunca mais seria possível. Shaka o odiava e tinha toda razão do mundo para isso. Não o tocaria contra sua vontade, embora a vontade que possuía dele só aumentasse; não queria incomodá-lo, não queria daquela forma, embora tudo entre eles fosse uma batalha. Ergue a mão e tocou a pele macia do rosto do jovem mago, Shaka apertou os olhos como um menino sonolento e os abriu. O susto que tomou a se ver tão perto do rei, quase o derrubou da cadeira, e Ikki teve que segurar o móvel para que isso não acontecesse.

- Ah... eu adormeci... – disse o loiro, ajeitando-se contra o encosto, já que a mão do rei não permitia que fugisse.

- Você está bem? – indagou Ikki visivelmente preocupado, e Shaka odiava quando lia aquilo nos olhos dele, fazia com que se sentisse ameaçado, mesmo não entendendo o motivo.

- Sim, estou, eu só estou cansado... – disse e massageou os pulsos, era como se as algemas malignas ainda estivessem ali. Mirou o rosto do rei ao se recordar delas.

- Por que mandou me libertar? – indagou.

- Eu não mandei. – volveu Ikki.

- Seu general nunca lhe desobedeceria, é um _cachorrinho_ fiel. – sorriu com escárnio.

- Engana-se. – rebateu o mais jovem irritado.

- Acho que não. – Shaka tentou se erguer, mas era impossível com o braço de Ikki impedindo-lhe a passagem. Encarou seus olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Teremos um banquete hoje pelo final da guerra. –informou o rei sem se abalar do local.

- Eu sei...

- Sabe?

O loiro não queria informar ao rei à forma que ele sabia de todos seus atos, mesmo porque, aquilo significava que suas almas estavam amarradas para toda a eternidade, e ele o _odiava_ demais para conceber algo assim.

- Sim sei, não me pergunte como. – resignou-se, e Ikki sorriu com ironia.

- Não pode mentir, não é? – indagou.

- Sabes que não. – respondeu contrafeito. – Mas não preciso responder o que não quero.

- Gostaria de participar da festa?

O rei convidou, e o mago o encarou, surpreso.

- Por quê?

- Apenas responda.

Shaka mirou no fundo dos olhos do soberano.

- Por Dagda, o que mais quero é ficar longe do senhor, por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz? Como ousa cogitar a hipótese de que eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado em qualquer cerimônia?

Ergueu-se, empurrando o braço que o mantinha sentado. Depois encarou o monarca com todo seu desprezo.

- Não pense que o ocorreu hoje muda alguma coisa entre nós dois, rei de Balrun. Eu ainda o odeio, eu ainda o desprezo mais que a um rato e não ouse se aproximar de mim novamente!

A expressão de Ikki passou rapidamente de calma para a expressão de um demônio com as palavras do mago. Shaka, contudo, não se intimidou, continuou a demonstrar com o olhar todo o seu desprezo:

- O que fiz foi pelas pessoas e não por você. Não me considere mais sob seu julgo. Eu não estou! E se não me portei da forma rude e animalesca que fui tratado, não foi por consideração ao senhor e sim por meus princípios superiores de filho de Avalon.

- Eu só pensei...

- Não pense, meu rei... – sorriu com ironia – Isso não é o que sabe fazer de melhor. Seu talento é matar e destruir tudo, continue o utilizando e deixe para outros a função de pensar...

Foi interrompido pela mão do monarca que se fechou em seu pescoço, o moreno se ergueu rápido e com tanta fúria que o atirou contra uma parede sem que o mago tivesse tempo de reagir. Ikki aproximou o rosto do dele, se controlando ao máximo para não apertar demais e destruir a traquéia do príncipe de Avalon.

- Ah, Shaka... se eu quisesse, acabaria de uma vez por todas com essa sua língua ferina e com essa sua pose de deus...

- Então faça isso... – o olhar do mago continuava desafiador, embora seu rosto ficasse cada vez mais vermelho pela dificuldade em respirar – Livrar-me de tua presença seria mesmo o bálsamo da minha vida. Eu não usarei meus poderes contra você, mesmo podendo, Ikki Atreu, então faça o que deseja fazer. Faça agora!

O rei apertou mais a traquéia do mago, e Shaka já estava mesmo a ponto de perder os sentindo. Entretanto, o rei abandonou seu pescoço, se afastando. O loiro levou a mão ao pescoço e tossiu, enchendo os pulmões de ar. Observou quando o moreno saiu, fechando a porta. Não entendia o que o soberano da Cália queria; perdão? Não, Ikki Atreu não era homem de pedir perdão e deixara isso bem claro. E ele, Shaka, jamais seria capaz de perdoá-lo pelo que lhe fez. Por outro lado, sentiu-se estúpido. Aquela festa era sua chance de encontrar Afrodite, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se submeter a estar entre os gregos e partilhar dos seus costumes. Definitivamente não queria estar entre eles, mas não agüentava mais aquela torre. Foram meses de confinamento que quase o enlouquecera.

Tocou a sineta para chamar a serva, e logo Galena estava a sua frente.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Por favor, Galena, preciso que prepare uma roupa para mim. Eu pretendo participar das festividades, então se puder me ajudar...

A jovenzinha pareceu ficar extremamente feliz.

- Claro, meu senhor! Providenciarei a mais bela toga!

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e Galena saiu do solar.

O mago esperou, enquanto via pela janela os preparativos para a festa.

**-Samsara-**

O rei, seus ministros e generais apreciavam a festa, entre várias e fartas mesas, cercados por artistas, meretrizes e pornóis de toda a Beócia. A música sensual dominava o castelo, levando um clima de luxúria pagã as suas colunas. Numa cidadela militar, ocupada quase que totalmente por homens, a moralidade era no que menos se pensava.

Ikki bebia vinho numa taça de prata enquanto observava uma bela dançarina executando seus movimentos de quadris ao som da música sensual. A pele alva se insinuava sob os tecidos finos e seus olhos violetas miravam sensualmente o monarca enquanto ela executava o número de dança...

Afrodite também observava a inconfundível e forçada sedução da bailarina em direção ao rei. Franziu o cenho; alguma coisa naquela mulher o desagradou.

- Qual o problema, mago? – a voz de Máscara da Morte o assustou, e o loiro se voltou para ele. Seu coração disparou, o moreno, ao contrário das roupas árabes que sempre exibia, vestia uma túnica marrom curta e seu rosto não estava com a característica pintura azul dos _tamudeus_, deixando que toda sua beleza agressivamente masculina fosse notada.

Afrodite queria vê-lo desde que tudo acabou, mas até aquele momento, sentira medo, muito medo. Afinal, o árabe não fazia idéia, mas ele desistira de voltar a Avalon, não só por seu amor a Shaka, mas também por seu amor ao _tamudaei_. Algo que não poderia mais negar. Já havia se conformado que estava irremediavelmente perdido por aquele assassino.

- N...nenhum... – gaguejou sem jeito.

O árabe se pôs ao lado do jovem de Avalon e ficou observando a festa que a cada barril de vinho se tornava mais animada e pervertida; vários casais já se beijavam, homens com outros homens ou com servas e meretrizes; outros literalmente já faziam sexo pelos corredores do castelo sem que isso parecesse incomodar alguém. Afrodite, acostumado com a moral de Avalon, se encolhia a cada olhar que recebia, e como ele despertava olhares! Até que, sem querer, e quase por instinto, se grudou ao braço do árabe.

Máscara da Morte lançou um olhar para as mãos que o seguravam e depois para o rosto do garoto.

- Eu não deixarei que eles cheguem perto de você, Afrodite. – declarou friamente – Foi um pedido do seu amigo, e o rei me pediu pessoalmente para cuidar de você.

- Obrigado.

- Não agradeça, é minha obrigação.

- É só por sua obrigação, _Hassani_? – o loiro o encarou com seus imensos olhos celestes – Você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim?

O _tamudaei _engoliu em seco, mas nada falou, apenas passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do mais jovem o puxando mais pra si, beijando-lhe os cabelos. Para Afrodite, aquela foi a melhor resposta que poderia ter recebido.

A bela dançarina se contorcia como uma serpente no salão, mas o rei que, inicialmente, parecia bastante interessado, não mais lhe prestava atenção, seus olhos e pensamentos vagavam por outro rosto que não era o lascivo rosto da moça a sua frente. Ergueu-se do trono, depositando a taça sobre o braço do mesmo.

- Meus queridos irmãos, divirtam-se por mim. – declarou em voz alta – O rei irá se recolher!

Os soldados e generais ergueram as taças saudando o monarca que começou a deixar o salão.

- Ikki, algum problema? – perguntou Milo, se aproximando, preocupado com a melancolia que via nos olhos do amigo.

Ikki sorriu, segurou o rosto do ministro com as duas mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Está tudo bem. Aproveite a festa, meu amigo.

O monarca seguiu pelo corredor que levava ao solar do feiticeiro. Estava disposto a descobrir naquela noite o que realmente sentia por Shaka e se o que o mago sentia por ele era mesmo todo aquele ódio e desprezo que demonstrava.

Havia sobrevivido a morte certa e não perderia mais tempo. Sentia no coração a tristeza de cada homem ali, em especial o coração de Milo, seu grande amigo, que sofria perdidamente por não estar nos braços de quem amava, e não podia deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo era por sua causa. O mago tinha razão, Ikki Atreu senhor supremo da Beócia só sabia destruir.

Parou com tais pensamentos e pegou outra taça de vinho sorvendo-a de vez. De toda forma, precisava de Shaka, mesmo que isso o humilhasse, o jogasse por terra num negro abismo do qual não sabia sair. Precisava dele e o teria, nem que para isso precisasse fazer um pacto maligno com Eros.

Abriu a porta do solar. Como imaginara, ele não dormia, mirava a festa pela janela e pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo. Seus petulantes olhos azuis pareceram inseguros naquele momento.

- Eu... eu... – Shaka gaguejou, mas logo voltou atrás – O que faz aqui? – exibiu novamente seu olhar duro.

Ikki examinou o mago. Ao contrário do normal, ele vestia uma túnica grega curta, de um ombro só, e tinha os cabelos presos ao meio por algumas tranças finas, sendo que o restante caía sedosos por suas costas e ombros. Estava ainda mais lindo e desejável. O rei estava completamente fascinado e seu corpo pulsou de desejo. Forte, imediato, latente. Impossível de ser contido.

- Eu sei que me esperava. – sussurrou Ikki avançando, a voz ainda mais gutural pelo desejo violento que se apossou dele. O mago engoliu em seco; o rei usava uma toga branca que deixava praticamente todo o peito descoberto e se dobrava na cintura junto a saia curta que deixava as pernas militarmente impecáveis à mostra. O loiro sentiu o rosto esquentar com a demorada análise que fez do corpo do rei, mais ainda por constatar que Ikki percebia o significado do seu olhar, por mais que tentasse disfarçar.

- Não seja ridículo... – desafiou, tentando parecer hostil, mas sem conseguir desviar o olhar. – Jamais esperaria por ti...

- Quero você... Novamente.

Os olhos de Shaka se arregalaram com aquela afirmação tão brutal. Estava em Balrun ao mercê do rei há vários meses, aprisionado e indefeso, e ele nunca demonstrara vontade de violá-lo novamente. Não entendia aquilo, só podia ser efeito do vinho ao qual sentia o cheiro com seus instintos aguçados de mago. Por que justo agora que ele poderia matá-lo com um aceno de mão, Ikki tomava atitude tão audaz?

- Não! – cuspiu Shaka – Nunca... – a voz saiu mais baixa, quase um sussurro. O rei se aproximou ainda mais, enquanto o mago recuava quase que instintivamente até suas costas grudarem na parede.

- Shaka, olhe pra mim... – Ikki se aproximava cada vez mais...

- Maldito, eu o odeio, me deixe em paz ou o matarei! – grunhiu o feiticeiro virando o rosto para não olhá-lo, como se assim pudesse fugir dos sentimentos desoladores que se apossavam de si quando estava perto de Ikki Atreu.

- Sua mente diz isso, seu corpo, no entanto, me deseja... – afirmou o rei, chegando bem perto do mago que aspirou o cheiro do vinho em seus lábios – Negue. Diga que é mentira, diga que nada sente quando estou assim tão perto...

- Se me tocar novamente... eu...

- Não negue, é o que você quer... – Ikki ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto de Shaka com delicadeza. O mago fechou os olhos e estremeceu, dando a certeza que o monarca fora buscar: não era apenas ódio o que aquele príncipe arrogante sentia por si, era um desejo tão latente e perdido quanto o seu por ele.

- Prometeu que nunca mais me forçaria a isso... – murmurou o loiro, vencido e desarmado, lutando contra aquelas sensações ferozes que se apossavam do seu corpo que deveria ser um sacrário.

- Não pretendo forçá-lo a nada, nem poderia se quisesse... – Ikki mordiscou-lhe os lábios devagar – Você quer tanto quanto eu...eu sei...

- Não... – o último protesto do loiro foi abafado pelos lábios famintos do rei. Shaka se viu desnorteado, fora da realidade com a carícia da língua ousada e hábil em sua boca. O desejo brotou feroz em seu corpo, furioso e querendo ser aplacado. O desejo que ele tão bem escondia durante todo aquele tempo, em meses de desprezo e ódio. Agarrou-se aos cabelos do rei, saboreando os lábios carnudos dele, procurando-o com a mesma vivacidade que Ikki buscava sua língua, até mesmo com certa selvageria, era como se um poderoso demônio se apossasse dos seus instinto subjugando sua razão.

O rei interrompeu a carícia, o puxando pelos cabelos para mirar o rosto febril do mago, encarou o fundo dos seus olhos azuis com certo divertimento. Shaka corou mais ainda e rangeu os dentes numa mistura de desejo e ódio, sabia que o soberano ria de sua entrega, depois de tão forçada negação, mas naquele momento, não tinha mais condições de recuar, não com o mundo de sensações que permeava seu ser, não com aquele fogo demoníaco que queimava seu corpo.

Ikki o puxou pela cintura, acariciando delicadamente por cima da fina túnica branca que ele vestia. Shaka gemeu quase que inconscientemente e se envergonhou disso também. O rei segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou levemente seus lábios.

- Ensinarei que sexo não é sinônimo de dor... – sussurrou sensualmente – Eu repararei meu erro, Shaka...

Mais um "_não_" escapou dos lábios do mago quando as mãos do rei desceram por seu corpo, e os lábios se apossavam dos seus, a língua forçando passagem, procurando a sua, possessiva e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Shaka se sentiu enlanguescer e sua vontade falhar. Mordeu os lábios ao sentir os dedos do monarca descerem por suas coxas, invadindo a túnica e acariciando levemente suas nádegas. Libertou-se dos lábios dele, jogando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro em delirante tortura.

- Não... – um murmúrio tão fraco quanto a sua vontade de interromper aquela loucura.

- É tudo que você sabe dizer, Shaka? – Ikki provocou, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dele – Você treme em meus braços, sei o quanto quer isso, não negue mais...

Shaka balançou a cabeça negando, temendo falar, e a verdade sair sem que pudesse controlar, e a verdade era que queria, desejava mais que a vida, aquele a quem odiava...

Ikki deslizava as mãos pelas costas e coxas do mago, o prensando contra a parede, erguendo a túnica que ele vestia, sentindo-o estremecer, roçando-se despudoradamente no corpo claro que já dava todos os sinais da latente excitação. Contudo, o silêncio dele o incomodava, queria que ele pedisse, gemesse, enlouquecesse de prazer em seus braços. Queria ter certeza de que não estava enganado, Shaka o queria na mesma intensidade que ele o desejava, que ele... O amava!

- Não gosto do seu silêncio. Quero que peça por mim, loiro... Quero vê-lo enlouquecer em meus braços...- murmurou descendo os lábios e mordiscando-lhe o peito de leve, sugando os mamilos, vendo Shaka jogar a cabeça pra trás, cerrar os olhos e morder os lábios, gemendo baixo.

A língua quente continuava a brincar com seu corpo, lançando labaredas em sua pele.

- Diz que me quer, Shaka... – murmurava o rei enquanto lambia e provava a pele macia do loiro.

Os olhos azuis se abriram para mirar o rei profundamente, numa mistura de selvageria e desejo. Seu olhar era explicito: desafio.

Ikki sorriu com malícia e o puxou, o virando e jogando-o na cama. Shaka permaneceu imóvel, o coração descompassado, o corpo ardendo, mas nunca se daria por vencido.

O rei desistiu de ser paciente; mergulhou a mão por baixo da túnica e segurou o falo endurecido do mago, o massageando. Shaka soltou um gemido alto, quase um grito de surpresa e prazer, não conseguiu evitar. Seu corpo tremeu todo, enquanto o suor já ensopava a túnica fina.

Ikki o libertou do tecido, o puxando por cima da cabeça e depois se livrou da sua própria toga expondo o corpo bronzeado contra o marfim do corpo do loiro.

- Deixe-me livrá-lo disso, isso só vai nos atrapalhar... – disse e voltou a deitar sobre o corpo do loiro, encaixando seu corpo ao dele com perfeição. Shaka tremia, fechava os olhos e se entregava nos braços carinhosos do seu algoz. O rei, percebendo a sua entrega, ficou ainda mais excitado. Desceu os lábios beijando e lambendo a pele clara, dando atenção especial aos mamilos rosados e rígidos, fazendo o príncipe gemer baixinho se contorcendo. Ikki sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que Shaka não entendeu, só conseguia sentir o vai e vem das mãos do moreno em seu sexo que já estava bem molhado, e intumescido. Súbito, Ikki parou a carícia, voltou a beijá-lo enquanto abria-lhe as pernas delicadamente.

Shaka tentou impedir, mas acabou se rendendo a habilidade do general. Ikki deslizou as mãos por suas nádegas chegando a parte mais íntima do corpo do mago, e fazendo-o gemer mais alto ao penetrá-lo com um dos dedos molhados por sua saliva.

Shaka se debateu, tentando fugir do contato, mas Ikki segurou seu ombro firme contra a cama. Seus olhos se encontraram. O moreno o encarou profundamente e com firmeza enquanto ele se debatia para fugir dos seus toques.

- Shiii... Calma... já disse que não vou machucá-lo... – Ikki falou sem afastar o olhar dos olhos cristalinos do feiticeiro – Dessa vez não, Shaka, eu prometo.

- Não, não... eu não quero...! – balbuciou o mago cada vez mais dominado e subjugado pelo prazer lascivo e _impuro_ dos braços do rei. Ele poderia fugir se quisesse, transformar Ikki em pó, mas não conseguia raciocinar, somente _"aquelas sensações"_ mandavam em seu corpo.

- Sim, você quer, eu sei que quer... – Ikki colocou o segundo dedo dentro de Shaka, enquanto o beijava sensualmente. O príncipe gemeu contra seus lábios, fechando os olhos com força. A língua quente do rei percorria os lábios do mago, assim como os dedos alcançava-o fundo, deixando-o enlouquecido de prazer.

- Diga que me quer... – Ikki afastou os lábios para exigir a palavra que queria mais uma vez. – Fale, Shaka...

"_Sim, eu quero, eu o quero maldito!"_

Shaka mordeu os lábios com tanta força que um filete de sangue desceu por seu queixo. Nada disse; seus olhos continuavam a desafiar o rei. Seus lábios nada pronunciavam, somente o ar saia ruidoso e nervoso em seu arfar.

Ikki perdeu a paciência, seus olhos demonstraram isso, retirou os dedos de dentro do mago, ergueu-lhe uma das pernas, deslizando as mãos pelos pêlos curtos e claros que circundavam o sexo do mago, voltando a estimulá-lo e o penetrou.

- Ahhhh... – Shaka gemeu forte, mesmo tentando se conter. Contudo, dessa fez foi mais prazer que dor. O rei entrou nele fundo, começando a se movimentar lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos do loiro, mesmo que baixos e entrecortados sob as tentativas de evitá-lo.

- Pede por mim, Shaka... – gemeu Ikki, intensificando as estocadas e segurando o falo do príncipe, o que fez com que o loiro gemesse mais alto, começando a masturbá-lo. Queria vê-lo chorar de prazer em seus braços, queria tê-lo inteiro pra si. Puxou as pernas do mago pra si, entrando mais fundo e arrancando um grito de êxtase dele enquanto estimulava seu falo na mesma velocidade intensa das estocadas. Shaka só gemia e se agarrava aos lençóis, girando a cabeça de um lado a outro em torturante delírio. O som do embate dos corpos e seus gemidos se juntavam a fraca música que chegava da festividade no castelo. Eles pingavam de suor enquanto seus corpos bailavam sincrônicos sobre a ama. Shaka já não pensava em mais nada, o prazer esvaecia tudo ao seu redor. Ikki numa última investida, entrou inteiro nele, fazendo-o gritar e seu sêmen se derramar em sua mão. Não demorou muito a gozar também, molhando o loiro por dentro, sentindo as contrações involuntárias em volta do seu sexo o levando ao êxtase.

O rei desabou sobre o feiticeiro. Ofegante, sentindo seu coração descompassado, enquanto beijava sucessivamente o rosto e os cabelos do loiro. Estava feliz, feliz como nunca, sua vontade era dizer que o amava, que o queria pra si. O envolveu nos braços com carinho, enquanto esperava seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Demorou um pouco até Ikki sair do estado de torpor que sucedia o orgasmo e notar que seus afagos não eram correspondidos. Ergueu a cabeça para mirar o rosto magoado, envergonhado e molhado de lágrimas.

- Shaka...

- Por favor, saia... – balbuciou o príncipe, virando o rosto para esconder sua humilhação.

O rei baixou o olhar, corando, e não sabendo o que dizer Ergueu-se de cima dele, saindo do seu corpo. Shaka virou de lado e se encolheu. Ikki engoliu em seco, se lembrando de cena semelhante. O monarca ergueu-se e começou a se vestir com sua toga, totalmente confuso e angustiado.

- Príncipe...

- Já conseguiu o que queria, poderoso rei – disse o mago -, pode partir, acho que já me humilhou o suficiente por hoje...

- Não vim humilhá-lo! O que houve entre nós não foi humilhante, não tente se enganar, mago! – irritou-se o moreno, angustiado – Tentamos evitar isso há vários meses, Shaka, tentamos nos enganar por muito tempo, chega disso! Não me venha com essa conversa de humilhação, você gostou tanto quanto eu!

O mais velho ergueu o tronco para olhá-lo com toda sua fúria e revolta. Ainda assim, Ikki o considerou lindo com os olhos brilhando de raiva e os cabelos bagunçados, caindo como um véu sobre o corpo nu.

- Pois saiba que sentir qualquer coisa por você que não seja desprezo e ódio só não me humilha mais que a desonra de ter seu suor e seu sêmen em meu corpo! – cuspiu furioso – Estou me sentindo sujo! Sujo porque você me tocou! Não imagina a dor que isso me causa!

O rei o mirava atônito e indignado.

- Eu não acredito em você; você quis isso tanto quanto eu! Você vibrou em meus braços, eu senti! Não seja hipócrita, anjo de Avalon! – bradou Ikki sentindo uma angústia tão grande que estava difícil de controlar.

Shaka se levantou da cama, seus cabelos caíram sobre si como um manto, deixando sua aparência ainda mais exótica.

- Sabe o que você sentiu? – sussurrou o mago tentando controlar sua própria dor e aflição – Vou lhe dizer o que sentiu; quando sentiu meu corpo tremer foi de fúria e repulsa por ser tocado por suas mãos; quanto ouviu meus lábios gemerem foi de asco por serem beijados pelos seus...

Ikki sorriu com ironia, embora seu rosto tremesse de raiva com as palavras de Shaka.

- Ainda sinto a prova do seu prazer em minha mão, Shaka... – disse zombeteiro.

O loiro sorriu o sorriso mais irônico e debochado de toda a sua vida, chegou mais perto do rei e disse da forma mais fria que achou, num sussurro cruel:

- Isso não faz de você especial, rei de Balrun, só prova que somos meros animais...A reação natural do meu corpo não apaga o nojo, o ódio e o desprezo que sinto por você.

- Você não me engana, feiticeiro... – devolveu Ikki entre dentes – Seu olhar diz o quanto me deseja...

- Desejo? – riu – O mais sujo dos serviçais teria o mesmo efeito sobre mim. Acho que fiquei tanto tempo entre gregos que já fui contaminado pela concupiscência de vocês...

- Mentira...

- O desejo que diz ver em meus olhos, é o mesmo que dispenso para o mais vagabundos dos soldados que habita esse castelo. Você não é nada pra mim e nunca será, Ikki Atreu! Eu faria o mesmo com qualquer outro essa noite. Faria sexo com qualquer um, era isso que queria na festa, porco imbecil!

A bofetada que recebeu, o atirou na cama. Shaka nem teve vontade de reagir. Escondeu o rosto, fugindo de olhar para Ikki, seu riso sendo abafado pelos lençóis. Um riso que beirava a histeria.

- Mentiroso! – grunhiu Ikki revoltado, mas Shaka não reagiu. Continuou rindo com o rosto escondido até ouvir os passos do monarca se afastando para logo depois escutar a porta batendo com força. Então, o riso deu lugar a um choro convulsivo que ele não conseguiu segurar por mais que tentasse. Sentia-se no fundo do poço.

(...)

Ikki saiu do solar, perturbado e furioso, seu peito doía: orgulho ferido; coração quebrado. Andou pelo corredor, derrubando os candelabros com as tochas à medida que o atravessava. Sentia lágrimas ardendo seus olhos, lágrimas de dor e de ódio.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? – Kanon o segurou pelos ombros, antes que o soberano causasse um incêndio no castelo.

- Ah, meu amigo, se eu pudesse... se... – tentou se controlar para não falar demais – Eu deveria quebrar o pescoço dele... Moer-lo como se faz com o trigo e dar para os porcos! – Ikki rosnava como um cão furioso – Quem aquele arrogante pensa que é? O que me impediu de matá-lo?

- Venha, tome um cálice de vinho e se acalme. – disse o primeiro ministro, guiando o monarca para o salão e lhe entregando uma taça que Ikki sorveu rapidamente o conteúdo.

- Há um presente o aguardando em seus aposentos. – disse Kanon com malícia.

- Não, Kanon, hoje não! – falou, voltando a beber mais vinho.

- Vai deixá-lo estragar-lhe a noite? – irritou-se o tebano – Ikki, estamos comemorando nossa vitória. Em breve tu serás o rei do mundo! Esse feiticeiro não é nada e nem deve ser ninguém pra você!

O rei obrigou-se a concordar.

- Você tem razão. Ele não é ninguém! – disse magoado – Eu fui um tolo em pensar... Ah, Kanon...

O mais velho o abraçou, e Ikki escondeu seu rosto no peito do amigo. Estava arrasado demais e sentia uma vontade desoladora de chorar.

- Acalme-se e termine a noite de forma divertida e honrosa. – o espartano o afastou segurando seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos – Tu és o rei!

Ikki se forçou a sorrir. Beijou o amigo nos lábios e resolveu ir ao seu quarto verificar o tal presente. Quando entrou, as tochas estavam acesas e uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, vestindo um transparente vestido branco se virou para ele o reverenciando.

- Sou Pandora, uma nobre do Egito, meu senhor... – disse a moça e se livrou do vestido, exibindo seu corpo alvo e de curvas perfeitas – Estou aqui para servi-lo...

**-Amor de Maldição-**

Fazia uma bela manhã de sol. Shaka estava no jardim, observando o campo verde que se seguia ao lado do castelo, quando Shiryu apareceu. O mago, mesmo sem querer, sorriu para o general. Shiryu engoliu em seco ao verificar o hematoma arroxeado na face do rapaz. Ikki prometera nunca mais maltratá-lo, o que acontecia a aqueles dois? Uma hora estavam aos beijos e na outra...

- O que foi isso, Shaka? – perguntou, mesmo achando que não deveria.

- Não se preocupe, general. – sorriu o mago – Esse foi o tapa mais merecido e saboroso que já recebi das mãos do teu rei.

- Por que diz saboroso?

- Por que nenhum golpe seria capaz de ferir Ikki Atreu, como ferir seu orgulho ontem, mas... Não pretendo comentar o ocorrido.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça resignado.

- Pessoas feridas sabem ferir como ninguém, não é, príncipe de Avalon? – indagou.

- Justamente. – respondeu frívolo.

O militar suspirou.

- Então venha. O próximo movimento da guerra de vocês foi dado. O rei pede que me acompanhe.

Shaka franziu o cenho e passou as mãos nos cabelos presos ao meio, tendo o restante solto, caindo-lhe até a cintura, como Galena gostava de fazer. Vestia uma túnica azul e calça branca, uma roupa simples mas que se tornava esplendorosa em seu porte elegante. Observava Shiryu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Acompanhe-me. – pediu o Militar sem se adiantar aos fatos. Shaka o obedeceu cortando a ala sul do castelo em direção ao salão principal. Quando ele chegou, como sempre, todos baixaram o olhar. O mago sorriu para Afrodite que devolveu o sorriso, mas estranhou sua presença, assim como as dos oficiais de alta patente.

O primeiro ministro o olhou demoradamente com certo fascínio, eles nunca haviam se visto antes, não daquela maneira tão próxima, e Kanon lhe lançou um olhar demorado e significativo. Mas depois baixou o olhar como todos. Quando se voltou para o trono onde o rei estava sentado, Shaka percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. Uma bela jovem vestida num vestido azul estava em pé ao seu lado, lhe segurando com intimidade o ombro. Em sua cabeça havia uma fina coroa de ouro.

- Eu o trouxe aqui, feiticeiro, assim como a todos para apresentá-los Pandora – começou Ikki com um olhar gelado para o mago -, minha noiva e futura rainha...

Shaka permaneceu rígido e calado, encarando o rei e vez por outra o sorriso da mulher. Não gostou dela, foi algo imediato e sem explicação; mas seu coração disparou e ele permaneceu imóvel e tenso.

- Como Pandora será a futura rainha de Balrun, quero que lhe preste reverência agora...

Shaka engoliu em seco. Agora entendia a vingança do rei. Seu coração recebia ferroadas, mas ele não deixou que isso escapasse para deu rosto. Com um autocontrole sobre humano, ele se inclinou e reverenciou a bela mulher que sorriu mais.

Ikki, sem tirar seus olhos escuros dos olhos desafiadores do mago, fez um gesto para que Shiryu o levasse dali. Shaka seguiu o militar sem olhar para trás.

Quando o mago saiu, o rei se ergueu com um olhar inexpressivo e pediu para que um servo mostrasse a Pandora onde seria seu quarto. A jovem obedeceu fazendo uma reverência e seguiu o rapaz para o belo quarto, ao lado dos aposentos do jovem rei. Assim que o rapaz saiu, ela se sentou pegando pena e papel começando a escrever uma mensagem. Aproximou-se da janela e chamou por seu mensageiro.

Um corvo logo pousou e ela colocou o papel em seu bico.

- Leve essa mensagem até meus aliados... – sussurrou e o animal seguiu voando.

_**Continua...**_

Notas finais: Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Agradecimentos especiais a quem deixou um review de incentivo:

Danieru, Neko-sama, Leyagato, Kao-san, Hannah Elric, Vagabond, Mefram_Maru, Meguari Uchiha, faith, Larrissa_Traum, EnmaHilder, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, saorikido, Arcueid, Marry-chan, Keronekoi, SabakuNoGaara, Kate-chan.

Abraços afetuosos da Sion.

Postado em 26/01/2011


	23. A fraqueza do rei

**A fraqueza do rei**

**Capítulo 23**

Ikki passou toda a manhã em seu gabinete, verificando mapas estratégicos. Iniciaria uma nova campanha de conquistas no final da semana. Queria um acordo com os dórios e com a Macedônia para poder entrar na Lacônia, já era tempo pra isso. Durante três dias não viu Shaka, aliás não via ninguém, estava resolutamente recluso do seu gabinete para seu quarto. A verdade era que perdera um pouco do seu velho entusiasmo. Entretanto, sabia que as coisas não andavam bem entre as lideranças do seu exército. Muitos questionavam suas atitudes e chegaria a hora em que teria que tomar uma decisão mais rígida para acabar com qualquer ameaça ao reino.

Reconhecia que chegara o momento de rever o feiticeiro, eles sairiam em campanha e precisava dos conselhos do mago, afinal, aquele era o motivo oficial para tê-lo ali. O loiro durante todos aqueles dias não dera mostra de querer deixar Balrun e também não era de ficar andando pelo castelo. Seu confinamento deixou de ser o solar para se tornar além desse, também o jardim isolado da área sul, jardim esse que, por esse motivo, Ikki proibiu todos de freqüentar, ficando assim, uma área exclusiva para o jovem oráculo.

Além dessas preocupações outro motivo para discordâncias era seu provável casamento com uma egípcia. Muitos dos amigos não concordaram com a escolha da noiva, mas o jovem monarca achava que o mais importante era produzir um herdeiro saudável e esse era seu único interesse em Pandora. Então pouco lhe importava se ela era mesmo uma princesa ou uma simples meretriz, Ikki queria um filho e não uma família.

A rainha seria uma figura meramente decorativa em sua vida.

A porta do solar se abriu e o rei entrou, logo as servas que lá estavam saíram. Shaka mirou Ikki com seu mesmo olhar indiferente de sempre, estava sentado na cama lendo um livro e não se moveu. Não importava quanto tempo o rei guerreiro ficasse longe, ele nunca seria bem recebido pelo anjo de Avalon e também nunca confessaria a saudade avassaladora que sentia dele.

O feiticeiro virou o rosto na direção oposta ao monarca, que se sentou na luxuosa cama, e fechou o livro. Ikki segurou-lhe o queixo o puxando para que olhasse em seus olhos. As safiras desdenhosas o encararam e ele sorriu.

Aquela fúria, aquela resistência só aumentava seu desejo por ele, embora esmagasse seu coração. Sorriu cinicamente, forma de esconder todo aquele redemoinho de sentimentos, continuando a mirar o rosto bonito do anjo.

- O que sempre gostei, Shaka, é que você não tem medo de mim... – disse.

- Já disse que deuses não temem ratos... – sorriu o loiro provocativo e afastou a mão do monarca, voltando a olhar em outra direção – O que quer de mim?

Ikki riu e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Adoro suas frases desdenhosas, acho que é isso que tanto me atrai a você.

O mago mais uma vez se afastou das mãos dele, mas dessa vez o encarando.

- Balrun seguirá para uma nova conquista não é? – indagou.

- Sim. – Ikki parou de tentar descobrir como ele ficava sabendo de tudo – Por quê?

- Acho que muito sangue já foi derramado desde que estou aqui, será que não é hora de isso tudo terminar? Tens um reino, tudo que um homem pode querer, o que quer mais? – indagou – É hora de parar, Ikki Atreu, essa ida a Arcádia pode ser seu último erro.

- Ainda não. – Ikki se ergueu, mas Shaka o puxou pelo braço o que fez o rei encará-lo com um olhar aborrecido.

- Por que não?

- Micenas fez uma aliança com Argos e Esparta, seu exército nunca esteve tão poderoso e tudo indica que irá nos atacar. Preciso forjar alianças e atacar primeiro que eles. Nesse caso, preciso conquistar a Arcádia.

- Não é o momento. O exército está fragilizado e você perderá muitos homens. Concentre-se em fortalecer o exército para a batalha contra a aliança tripla da Lacônia.

Ikki piscou aturdido e confuso.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – precisou perguntar.

- Sou um oráculo e me ouvirá se tiveres juízo. – replicou o loiro – As cidades arcádias estão firmando uma aliança poderosa com os _Ilírios_ e a Ática já começa a considerar Balrun uma ameaça. Não é o momento. A Beócia nesse momento precisa de emissários de paz e não de guerreiros.

Ikki encarou o rosto sério do feiticeiro.

- E por que deseja me poupar e ao meu exército depois de tudo?

- Não confunda nossas desavenças pessoais com isso. Eu penso em Balrun e nas pessoas da Cália e não em você e seu exército sanguinário.

- Pois eu penso que devemos atacar a Arcádia.

- Estará assinando sua própria sentença de morte!

- Eu não temo nada, será que ainda não entendeu? Micenas cairá por minhas mãos e como rei sei que preciso expandir meu império!

- Não é a hora!

- Eu faço a hora!

- Por que essa obsessão ? Já não basta tudo que fez? Já não basta todos os que morreram por sua causa? – gritou o loiro.

- Não, não basta! – devolveu Ikki – Eu só terei paz quando Micenas queimar até a última coluna!

- Rei de Balrun, sua obsessão levará todos nós a morte!

- Minha obsessão me trouxe muito mais do que tudo que fiz na época que era um garoto tolo e cheio de sonhos. Aquele Ikki morreu, morreu com o ataque a vila de Benin!

- Esse de quem falas, se existiu, eu nunca conheci! – volveu Shaka – Quem conheço é um homem mau, violento e que não tem limite em suas ambições, e eu o odeio, odeio cada atitude que tomas!

Ikki o segurou pelos cotovelos num tranco, surpreendendo Shaka que o encarou sem ação momentaneamente.

- Não preciso que me ame, preciso apenas do teu poder de oráculo! – o rei afundou as mãos na nuca do loiro fazendo com que ele arqueasse o pescoço para fugir da dor.

Os olhos do mago faiscaram ao encará-lo e um sorriso desdenhoso se desenhou em seus formosos lábios.

- Isso não é verdade. Posso farejar a mentira em cada palavra que professas... – falou Shaka – Seu maior desejo é meu amor, mas saiba que nunca o terá... – mordeu os lábios e estremeceu com o puxão que recebeu nos cabelos, arqueando as costas. Ikki se aproximou mais do seu corpo, fazendo a respiração do mago falhar, mas Shaka continuava o encarando e insultando.

- Você me quer, Ikki Atreu, e é um querer tão desesperador que o faz fraquejar e se deseja saber, isso o acompanhar enquanto sua alma imortal existir. Sempre irá me desejar, sempre desejará aquilo que nunca poderá ter...

Os olhos do moreno brilharam assassinos e correram pelo rosto desdenhoso do loiro. A mão continua crispadas em seus cabelos, exibindo o pescoço alvo arqueado.

- Eu também sei amaldiçoar, anjo de Avalon... – começou Ikki – E eu digo que minhas marcas ficarão em ti e através dos tempos todos saberão que tua alma me pertence e a mais ninguém! E mesmo me odiando, aceitarás meus toques, meu corpo, porque a alma saberá, mesmo que sua mente negue, quem é seu dono!

O rei tomou a boca do loiro num beijo punitivo, brutal. Shaka se debateu e se libertou, deferindo um soco que cortou a face do soberano. Ikki lambeu o sangue que desceu do corte, e empurrou o loiro na cama, fazendo-o cair com facilidade. Shaka segurou-lhe os pulsos, afastando os braços fortes de si, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam.

A batalha cessou... somente os corações acelerados se sentiram...

- Você me quer, Shaka, tanto quanto o quero. Por que não usa seus poderes contra mim? – provocou o rei o olhando nos olhos – Você sente o mesmo que eu, mago, não negue mais...

- Nunca mais usarei meus poderes... – ofegou o príncipe – Por causa deles muita gente morreu, eles deixaram de ser dádiva pra se tornar maldição...

- Será que é mesmo isso? Ou na verdade me ama e não quer me destruir? – indagou com ironia, enfurecendo o mago.

- Eu o odeio, Ikki Atreu, desejo não tem nada a ver com sentimentos!

- Eu não acredito em você. Posso sentir seu coração acelerado, posso sentir todo o amor que esconde...

Ficaram em silêncio encarando-se em desafio. A respiração ofegante de ambos era a única coisa que se ouviu por um longo tempo, antes de o rei rasgar com facilidade a fina túnica azul claro que o mago vestia e empurrá-lo na cama. Shaka não protestou, mas virou o rosto ruborizado quando o monarca começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, área do seu corpo que lhe despertava tantas sensações que tornava a luta impossível. Ikki mais uma vez puxou-lhe o queixo, conseguindo dominá-lo e aprofundar a língua para dentro da caverna quente que era sua boca. Vencido, o anjo correspondeu ao beijo do guerreiro. Sua mente repetia sem parar: é só desejo, é só desejo!

Ikki tinha total domínio, sabia exatamente onde e como tocá-lo para arrancar gemidos despudorados daqueles lábios castos que somente ele tocara, sabia como fazer o loiro tremer de prazer em seus braços, os mesmos braços que ele odiava. Era seu maior delírio, mas a que custo! Shaka não se entregava fácil, e o rei tinha que cansá-lo, provocá-lo, vence-lo! Até que o anjo não suportasse mais a luta e o desejo e se entregasse. O sexo entre eles era uma batalha de amor e luxúria e, como toda batalha, deixava suas marcas.

O moreno deixou-se cair ofegante, mirou o loiro ao seu lado, ele estava com os olhos fechados, ofegante também, o corpo molhado de suor e sêmen, várias marcas pelo corpo, assim como o seu possuía vergões ensangüentados e mordidas roxas deixadas pelo feiticeiro. Tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, mas o mago fugiu, se afastando dele; sentindo-se humilhado por mais uma vez sucumbir ao corpo do rei e tinha raiva de si mesmo por isso.

- Não adianta negar, você me quer. – disse Ikki começando a se vestir – E haverá um dia que ouvirei isso da sua própria boca.

- Nunca. – grunhiu Shaka se erguendo e vestindo-se num robe, aproximando-se da janela, abrindo-a com os pensamentos e dando as costas para o rei, se apoiando no parapeito.

Ikki preferiu não dizer mais nada e nem se aproximar dele, não suportaria ouvir mais ofensas e escárnios. Saiu do solar, sentindo-se terrivelmente solitário e vazio. Tentava não admitir o que sentia. Era duro pensar em seus próprios sentimentos e nas palavras sempre tão rudes daquele loiro arrogante.

Seguiu pelo pátio, observando o treinamento dos soldados, orientados por Shiryu. Mirou o estandarte da fênix negra no alto da torre e voltou para o castelo passando pelo jardim onde Pandora estava cercada de servas. A bela mulher sorriu para ele, e o rei que não era de sorrir apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo para seu gabinete.

**-Samsara -**

**Micenas**

O dia raiou. Shun se ergueu da cama de pedra e feno onde passara mais uma noite de confinamento. Sua mãe ainda dormia. Sem possuir seus poderes mágicos, Jocasta precisava de tanto sono quanto uma pessoa comum o que não aconteciam a legítimos filhos de Avalon. Shun nunca entendeu porque ele possuía poderes quando os de sua mãe foram tirados pela própria deusa mãe. Mas seu pai lhe dissera que aquilo não poderia ser feito a ele, simplesmente porque ele não teve escolha. A rainha de Micenas fizera uma escolha consciente, ele era apenas uma criança e possuía o sagrado sangue de Brindhen, o clã de magos mais poderoso de Avalon.

"Shun...Shun..."

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz, ele conhecia aquela voz, era a voz de Radamanthys...

"_Shun, eu preciso falar com você, preciso que venha até mim..."_

- O que quer de mim, assassino sujo? – gritou sem perceber que aquela não era a forma correta de se comunicar com um mago que lhe falava pelo poder da mente.

"_Shun, se não vier, muitos morrerão, incluindo seu irmão..."_

- Eu não confio em você, você é uma víbora peçonhenta! Desapareça!

"Escute o que eu digo. Micenas está formando uma aliança com Argos e Esparta. Três poderosos exércitos marcharão até Balrun. Eles sobreviveram a Avalon, mas não sobreviverão a tríplice força lacônica... O anjo não estará mais lá..."

- O anjo ama meu irmão e nunca o abandonaria!

"_O anjo estará morto..."_

- M-morto? – Shun gaguejou e se odiou por Radamanthys já está conseguindo o influenciar. Segurou a cabeça entre as mãos – saia da minha mente!

"_Sim, o anjo estará morto, mas eu posso evitar isso, só basta que me faça um favor..."_

- Eu não faço tratos com seres malignos como você, saia da minha mente agora! – Shun gritou, seus olhos brilharam e ele ouviu um grito de dor ecoar. Um redemoinho de energia se formou no quarto acordando a rainha.

"_Terá prova das minhas palavras, príncipe Shun, aí voltaremos a nos falar..."_

A voz de Radamanthys sumiu e tudo cessou. Os olhos verdes de Jocasta se fixaram no filho.

- Shun?

- Radamanthys está preparando alguma coisa, mãe, ele queria me convencer a encontrá-lo. Disse que o anjo morrerá. Eu preciso sair dessa torre e voltar a Balrun e Avalon. – mirou a rainha condoído – Mas não quero deixá-la só...

Jocasta se ergueu e mirou o filho nos olhos com firmeza.

- Shun, eu escolhi meu destino. Não é justo que se prive do seu por mim. Você não pertence a Micenas e não deve estar aqui quando ela for consumida. Tu és um filho legítimo de Avalon e é lá que deve estar quando tudo perecer...

Shun segurou as mãos de Jocasta e as beijou.

- Micenas sempre será meu lar, minha rainha. Foi aqui que cresci, foi aqui que descobri o amor. É minha pátria e meu solo. Quando ela perecer, eu também perecerei.

A mãe abraçou o filho, chorando.

- Tenho tanto orgulho da tua coragem, meu filho. Tu és mesmo um príncipe, um rei...

- Eu preciso ir agora, minha mãe. Mas eu voltarei.

_- Que tu tenhas a força dos céus, a luz do sol, o resplendor do Fogo, _

_o brilho da Lua, a presteza do Vento, a profundidade do Mar, a estabilidade da Terra e a firmeza da Rocha. **1_

Beijou a testa do filho e fez um movimento com um dedo gravando nela um símbolo invisível.

- Que assim seja e assim se faça... – murmurou Shun antes de abrir um portal e desaparecer.

**-Amor de Maldição-**

O sol ainda brilhava no horizonte. Ikki estava debruçado sobre a imensa mesa que havia em seu quarto, traçando um mapa, quando Kanon entrou. O rei imediatamente enrolou o mapa, erguendo-se da cadeira, sua expressão era de cansaço.

- Ikki, tu não tens dormido?

- E tu não bate mais na porta do teu rei? – reclamou.

- Eu bati, como não abrias, fiquei preocupado. Acho que acabou adormecendo sobre o mapa que traças. Isso não é função do tal feiticeiro?

- Isso não lhe interessa. – reclamou o rei – O que quer de mim, Kanon? Preciso me preparar para a reunião do conselho, logo a noite, sabe que essa será a decisão mais difícil que teremos que tomar. Somente depois de chegar a Arcádia, poderemos invadir a Lacônia.

- Sei, mas por que está tão preocupado? – perguntou Kanon – O conselho militar nunca desaprovou uma decisão sua até hoje.

Ikki encarou o ministro nos olhos.

- Não temo que o conselho desaprove uma decisão minha, mas temo que meus conselheiros mais fieis e amigos se decepcionem com minha decisão.

- E o que você decidiu? – Kanon perguntou contrafeito, cruzando os braços.

- Não é o momento de entrarmos na Arcádia. Faremos isso daqui há duas luas, é o melhor. – o rei disse e o ministro deixou escapar uma risada de escárnio.

- Tu decidiu ou ele decidiu? – perguntou irritado, apontando para o lado sul do castelo.

Ikki franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Não ouse fazer tal insinuação, Kanon, quem manda na Cália sou eu!

- Ah, Ikki, há muito que você não manda na Cália, quem manda na Cália é ele, ele e seus caprichos de feiticeiro! Se não fosse pelos conselhos deles, já teríamos conquistado o mundo nesse meses de covardia que temos passado aqui nessa fortaleza!

- Kanon...

- Pra mim basta! Micenas deixou de ser importante pra você, mas Esparta não deixou de ser importante para mim, e não ficarei refém das vontades do seu consorte!

- Cale-se, Kanon, está indo longe demais... – Ikki disse felinamente, e nesse momento, atraídos pelo barulho, Shiryu, Milo e Máscara da Morte chegaram aos aposentos reais.

- Algum problema? – perguntou o árabe.

- Pergunte ao teu senhor! – disse Kanon visivelmente irritado.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Ikki.

- O Kanon não concorda com uma decisão minha. – disse o monarca – Decisão que foi tomada levando em conta toda nossa estratégia militar...

- Decisão que foi tomada entre as pernas do seu prostituto isso sim! – esbravejou o ministro, e Ikki ergueu e encarou o espartano com fúria.

- Cale-se antes que o mande para a masmorra por insubordinação, ministro Kanon Vaskália. – ameaçou.

O rosto do príncipe de Esparta tremeu de revolta.

- Eu retiro o que disse. – respondeu Kanon e fez uma reverência a Ikki – Entretanto, apoiarei os que acham que a espera é um erro. Hoje à noite, na votação do conselho.

- Kanon, eu preciso de você. – declarou Ikki encarando os olhos verdes do ministro.

- Estarei ao teu lado em qualquer outro momento, meu rei, menos nessa decisão. Com licença.

Deixou os aposentos, e os demais miraram o rosto do monarca, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Era certo que desde a guerra contra Avalon os ânimos andavam exaltados, mas eles estavam indo longe demais.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Ele não concorda que devemos esperar antes de entrar na Arcádia. Acha que o Shaka me convenceu a isso.

Milo que até então se mantinha calado, soltou um risinho irônico e encarou o amigo.

- Shaka? Esse é o nome dele? – sorriu com malícia, e o soberano corou, mas encarou o general.

- Não entendi, Alacrau, o que quer dizer com essa observação?

- Antes ele era um pórnoi, depois virou mago, anjo de Avalon, agora ele tem um nome? – riu o ministro de guerra – Talvez pense que Kanon não esteja tão errado!

- Não ouse questionar minhas estratégias militares, Milo! Você mais que ninguém sabe que esse não é o momento!

- Nunca houve um momento, Ikki! – replicou Milo – Nós fizemos o momento todo esse tempo! Vencemos quando ninguém acreditaria que venceríamos, e agora que temos um exército poderoso que pode subjugar a Grécia, você pede que esperemos? Por quê?

Ikki calou-se, e Shiryu suspirou e segurou o ombro do amigo.

- Eu concordo com o Ikki. – declarou – Devemos esperar mais um pouco. E brigar também não nos dará a Arcádia. Creio que devemos nos preocupar agora com o posto de Téspis que está sob constante ataque, mas não hoje. Hoje pedirei para que se prepare um bom jantar, acho que todos estão precisando de boa comida e descanso para acalmar os ânimos.

Ikki e Milo se resignaram e concordaram com Shiryu. Os dois generais saíram, e o rei guardou o mapa. Aquela noite com certeza seria difícil, era melhor se preparar.

**-Samsara-**

Prisão domiciliar. Hyoga estava desesperado por não poder sair de casa, Camus não aparecia e nem lhe levava notícias de Shun. Ele não sabia de nada do que acontecia no reino a não ser que os exércitos da aliança Argos, Micenas e Esparta estavam se aprontando para uma grande guerra.

Seu coração doía mais que tudo. Tinha certeza que Shun estava ali por sua causa. Sabia que ele nunca abandonaria Micenas enquanto ele estivesse defendendo a infantaria Lacônia.

A porta do seu quarto se abriu e Camus entrou depois de dias. Hyoga percebeu o quanto o irmão estava abatido e cansado.

- O rei pediu que o libertasse. Você tem um batalhão a comandar, tenente Hyoga Cignus. – disse o mais velho firme.

- Iremos à Beócia? – indagou o loiro aflito. Não queria ter que duelar com Ikki, Shiryu e Milo, não queria ter que matá-los e sabia que, se aquilo fosse verdade, o coração de Camus estava esmigalhado.

Sentiu pelo irmão, pelos amigos, por Shun, por si mesmo...

- Sim. Ou a Beócia virá até nós. – falou o ministro de guerra.

- Camus, o Milo...

Uma veia pulsou na têmpora do mais velho, mas seu rosto não se alterou.

- O general Alacrau agora é um inimigo de Micenas, portanto, meu inimigo e teu inimigo. Não se esqueça disso.

O ruivo deu as costas começando a sair do quarto.

- Não demore Hyoga. Vista-se com seu traje militar e venha conhecer sua tropa.

O mais velho deixou a casa e voltou para o alojamento militar. Esperava apenas uma decisão do rei para saber se deveria ou não começar a guerra.

Edgar, contudo, esperava paciente os próximos movimentos de Ikki e nesse meio tempo, os boatos corriam pela Grécia. Dizia-se que seu primogênito tinha um poderoso feiticeiro ao seu poder e que este era capaz de denunciar todas as posições inimigas. Aquilo intimidava o rei de Micenas. Chegou a cogitar se não fora um erro expulsar Radamanthys, se bem que, ele nem o expulsara de fato e sim Shion.

Crispou os punhos com raiva ao pensar no rei de Avalon, o amante da sua esposa. Como o odiava!

Amara Jocasta, dera-lhe um reino, riqueza, fizera dela uma rainha. Tudo que uma mulher poderia querer. Pra quê? No final ela o traíra, deixara que chamasse de filho o filho de outro.

Tais pensamentos chamaram a atenção de Edgar para um fato que ele ainda não tinha se dado conta. Shun era um feiticeiro, era filho de Shion e parecia deter grande poder. Talvez se... Não! O insolente nunca concordaria em ajudá-lo contra Ikki. Precisava de outra pessoa, alguém que também tivesse poderes mágicos e... Tanta sede de poder quanto ele, Edgar.

Radamanthys... Murmurou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

**-Samsara-**

Kanon andou a passos apressados até a ala sul do palácio. Lá, oculta nas sombras, Galena o esperava nervosa.

- Demorei? – indagou o ministro, e a mocinha balançou a cabeça tímida.

- Ah, que bom... – disse o militar a envolvendo pela cintura e a beijando com ardor. A moça gemeu e o afastou de leve.

- Ah, meu senhor... Espere...

- Por que esperar, meu amor? Eu já disse que em breve será minha esposa, não precisamos esperar nada. – disse com um sorriso.

Galena sorriu feliz. Há muito nutria uma paixão pelo primeiro ministro, mas nunca imaginou que um dia ele olharia para alguém como ela, uma simples serva adolescente.

- Então... o senhor...

- Falarei com seus pais em breve, não confia em mim? – perguntou Kanon fingindo mágoa.

- Claro que confio, meu senhor...

- Primeiro pare de me chamar de seu senhor, agora sou seu noivo.

Galena sentia o peito querer explodir de felicidade. Kanon resignou-se com amargura. Seduzir adolescentes ingênuas não era do seu feitio, mas se fosse necessário aquilo para salvar a Cália, ele faria. Faria aquilo e muito mais.

- Certo, meu... Kanon. – sorriu a garota – Quando irá falar com meus pais?

- Em breve, mas até lá, isso é um segredo nosso.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei esperar. – sorriu a menina e se despediu do ministro, feliz.

- Apolo me proteja! – murmurou Kanon deixando o jardim proibido da ala sul do castelo e indo de encontro à bela mulher que o esperava próximo a fonte do jardim seguinte.

- Ministro, não tenho a vida toda a esperar pelo senhor. – reclamou Pandora.

- Cale-se feiticeira. – resmungou Kanon olhando ao redor – Trouxe o veneno?

- Claro que sim, mas lembre-se que disse que se o ajudasse, me faria rainha. O rei até o momento não falou na cerimônia de casamento, creio que suas palavras foram apenas para irritar seu oráculo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, em breve não haverá oráculo, consorte ou feiticeiro. – declarou o primeiro ministro.

Pandora sorriu malignamente.

- Por que quer tanto matar aquele rapaz?

- Porque ele é a fraqueza do rei. – declarou Kanon seco – Ikki está se perdendo e sou seu amigo – mirou a mulher profundamente -, verdadeiro amigo. Então não ouse tentar nada contra ele, eu não confio em você.

- Por que tentaria algo contra aquele que pode me fazer rainha de um reino poderoso? – indagou Pandora com enfado – Na verdade, o veneno que trouxe foi a seu pedido, eu não pretendia ferir nem mesmo o tal mago.

Kanon tentou ler os olhos violetas da bela mulher. Não confiava nela e achava que Pandora escondia suas reais intenções. Ela chegara ao castelo oferecendo seus serviços de vidente e curandeira, mas o espartano desconfiava que ela quisesse muito mais que aquilo. Seus gestos nobres e seu porte elegante denunciavam que não era uma mulher do povo, soube depois que a moça era versada na arte da magia negra e dos venenos letais e achara que era a chance perfeita de ter o que queria: livrar-se do mago de Avalon. Entretanto, a idéia de casamento da bela mulher com Ikki não fazia parte dos planos. Pandora usara a aproximação que ele lhe proporcionara para executar manobras próprias e o primeiro ministro não estava gostando daquilo. O plano era que ela conseguisse a confiança do rei a ponto de se tornar uma das servas do mago e não esposa do monarca.

- Cuidado com seus passos, feiticeira, eu estarei os vigiando de perto, muito perto mesmo. Ouse tentar qualquer coisa que possa ferir Ikki ou prejudicar Balrun de alguma forma, e eu a transformarei em pó.

- Não precisa me ameaçar. Eu só desejo riqueza, senhor ministro. Nada mais que isso.

A bela e misteriosa mulher saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Kanon sentiu o peito oprimido, no fundo ainda tinha dúvidas se estava fazendo o certo. Por outro lado, seria capaz de tudo pelo bem da Cália e pelos que amava.

**-Amor de maldição-**

Tarde da noite, o conselho de guerra de Balrun estava reunido. Ikki e Shiryu defendiam a permanência das tropas em Balrun. Os demais generais queriam a invasão da Arcádia. O rei e o primeiro general argumentavam que as tropas estavam enfraquecidas e que os soldados mereciam descanso; os demais achavam que o boato da derrota de Avalon, exército que nunca havia perdido uma guerra antes, mesmo sendo falso, provocaria tanto terror no inimigo que os tornariam invencíveis.

- Somos deuses, somos lendas! Nada será capaz de nos vencer. – argumentava Milo – Esse é o momento de dominarmos todo o estreito da Eubéia e conquistar toda a Arcádia! Se conquistarmos Cálcis e Erétria, não teremos mais nada a temer.

- Milo, sabeis dos rumores sobre as cidades lacônicas que se unem para tomar tudo que conquistamos. – insistiu Ikki – Acho que o momento é de arrumarmos o exército e deixa-lo descansado.

- Perderemos uma grande vantagem militar se fizermos isso. – volveu Fileu – Majestade, entendo suas razões e as respeito, mas se não arriscarmos agora, talvez a Arcádia seja perdida para sempre.

Um silêncio pesado dominou os guerreiros reunidos naquela sala. Ikki tamborilou os dedos na rústica mesa de madeira antes de encarar cada rosto ali dentro.

- Agirei de forma democrática e faremos uma votação. – disse se erguendo – Shiryu providencie isso pra mim.

O rei deixou a sala e o burburinho sobre a votação começou. Shiryu pediu licença ao demais e seguiu o rei.

- Ikki...

- Estou cansado, Shiryu. – declarou o monarca continuando a caminhar – Decidam o melhor para Balrun.

Shiryu bufou inconformado. Há vários dias percebia que a força do espírito do rei fora abalada, embora ele não dissesse pelo quê ou por quê. O general desconfiava, claro, que o culpado por aquele comportamento desanimado do sempre tão ardoroso rei dormia na mais alta torre do castelo. Todavia, tinha receio de perguntar e despertar a fúria de Ikki. Apesar de muito amigos, aquilo não seria o mais inteligente a se fazer. Então, deixou que ele fosse para seus aposentos e voltou para a sala de reuniões, dando início a votação. Na manhã seguinte saberia que direção tomar.

**-Samsara-**

Era um pântano escuro e úmido. Shun não sabia por que resolvera aceitar o chamado de Radamanthys, mas algo lhe dizia que o mago negro tinha algo importante a lhe dizer, algo que, talvez, pudesse salvar a todos eles ou... condená-los de vez.

- Radamanthys?

Chamou e uma luz violeta e densa se fez presente e com ela o mago apareceu.

- Sabia que viria, Shun. – a voz do mago se fez ouvir em seus pensamentos. Shun lembrou-se que como lhe dissera sua mãe, Shion o havia privado da voz.

- O que quer de mim?

- Preciso que salve o anjo.

Shun franziu a testa.

- Desde quando te preocupas com qualquer ser vivo? O que está tramando?

Radamanthys sorriu perverso.

- Claro que não me preocupo com ele, assim como não me preocupo com mais ninguém além de mim mesmo. – confessou o mago – Acontece que eu preciso dele. Preciso de sua força mágica. Em Avalon eu não poderia tocá-lo, mas agora sei que ele está na Cália ao alcance de minhas mãos.

- Ele nunca o servirá, Taran. – disse Shun com desprezo – E sabes que eu nunca o ajudaria, por que me chamou aqui?

- Quero que me leve a Balrun. Eu não conheço a cidade e sendo um mago inferior não consigo me projetar pra lá sem conhecê-la.

O príncipe arregalou os olhos, confuso.

- Por que achas que faria tal coisa? Acaso pensa que levaria uma cobra como tu para perto do meu irmão?

- Quero uma trégua, Shun. Trégua entre os magos. Deves entender que nada temos com os gregos, somos superiores. O que quero na verdade é destruir a Grécia e criar um reino de magia nessas terras. Os gregos são maus, violentos e imbecis, tanto que por anos servi a Micenas sem que Edgar desconfiasse de quem era realmente. Eu queria Micenas, a maior cidade grega, mas ela seria apenas o começo...

- O que quer de fato?

- Quero poder, quero criar o império mais poderoso que o mundo já viu. Um império mágico.

- E com isso, enterrar Avalon. – declarou o mais jovem sério – Na verdade, todo o seu ódio é por Avalon...

- Não. – sorriu Radamanthys – Meu ódio é por Shion, por seu sangue e tudo o que ele representa. Não estava em Micenas por acaso, estava lá porque sentir a força mágica de Shion em você. Infiltrei-me em Micenas logo depois que você nasceu... O cheiro do teu sangue me atraiu como a um lobo...

Shun arregalou os olhos e deu um passo pra trás com o ódio que via nos olhos dourados do outro feiticeiro.

- Calma, alteza, não vou machucá-lo. Nem poderia se quisesse. Fiz coisas bárbaras e perdi a graça da casa de Lizen, portanto, não tenho poder para machucar um bendito filho de Brindhen, não com magia.

- Sou um híbrido, sabeis disso. – explicou Shun confuso – Minha mãe não pertence ao clã Brindhen.

- Eu sei, esse foi o maior erro de Shion, e eu o apoiei incondicionalmente nesse erro. Eu acreditava no amor, Shun...

- Está tentando me enganar, está tentando me confundir! – gritou o infante, fazendo uma luz esverdeada o envolver – Irei destruí-lo agora para que não tenha como espalhar suas mentiras!

- Ouça-me apenas. – pediu Radamanthys com um sorriso melancólico – E depois me dirá quem é aquele que conta mentiras.

- O que quer dizer?

- Vou contar-lhe uma curta história, infante da casa de Atreu. Há muitos anos atrás havia uma bela sacerdotisa, tão formosa que encantava homens e deuses. Contudo, ela vivia isolada no templo dedicado a deusa Cailliech, porque fora profetizado que seria aquela que traria a terra o avatar de um grande deus. Ela era filha do rei e irmã do futuro monarca...

- Brigitte... – murmurou Shun.

- Sim, a flor mais bela de Avalon. A rosa branca que traria o anjo.

- E que você violou e desonrou.

- Sim, confesso que a tomei de forma pouco... gentil. Mas implorei seu perdão e seu amor e ela me ouviu, ela me perdoou, mas não Shion. Ele estava amargo pela fuga de Beatrice, ele levou o ocorrido ao conselho e me separou de Brigitte mesmo ela tendo lhe confessado que me amava!

- Ele fez o que era certo. – disse Shun – Você violou uma sacerdotisa dentro de um templo sagrado. Você ameaçou toda a estrutura de Avalon! Não envolva minha mãe nisso! Ela nem mesmo o conhecia.

- Sim, eu e Beatrice nunca nos vimos, mas eu fui o primeiro a dizer a Shion que deveria esquecer os votos de matrimônio a Ravena e se casar com quem realmente amava. Mas ele não me ouviu.

- Eu não quero saber das suas mentiras! Não tente me convencer de que és uma vítima, eu o conheço e conheço ao meu pai!

- Não farei isso, criança! – Radamanthys sorriu – Não sou vítima de nada, meu coração é negro, mas eu amei um dia. Brigitte me perdoou. Ela se apaixonou por mim e ficaria comigo se não fosse por Shion! Ele era meu amigo e foi o primeiro a me condenar ao exílio! Eu me desesperei, fiquei cego de ódio e...

- Assassinou Ravena e tentou matar o príncipe Mu que era só uma criança. Achas acaso que algum dos seus atos podem ser justificados?

- Não. E meu ódio a Shion não se deve a sua decisão de me exilar. – Radamanthys sorriu e um curvar amargo apareceu em seus lábios – O conselho, juntamente com o rei e o príncipe herdeiro condenaram Brigitte a morte...

Os olhos verdes de Shun se arregalaram surpresos.

- Isso mesmo príncipe... – continuou a voz letal de Radamanthys – Ela foi ao conselho pedir por mim, dizer que apesar de tudo me amava que eu não era o demônio que Avalon achava... Isso foi sua condenação...

- Mentira... – murmurou Shun.

- Pergunte a Shion. Olhe dentro dos seus olhos e pergunte a verdade. Ele lhe dirá que ela só não foi morta porque estava grávida! Grávida do avatar de Blodeuwedd...

- Você quer dizer que...?

- Sim, o profetizado anjo de Avalon não é filho do Caos como se fez acreditar, isso é uma das inúmeras mentiras da sociedade do lírio branco. O anjo de Avalon foi gerado de uma relação carnal e com violência como já tinha dito o oráculo. Aquele foi o primeiro cataclismo Kármico.

- Não pode ser... – balbuciou Shun atônito.

Radamanthys sorriu vitorioso.

- Sim, alteza, o lírio branco, o sagrado anjo de Avalon é meu filho.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Beijos a todos que leram, muito obrigada, em especial aos que deixaram um review de incentivo que são muito importantes pra mim.

EnmaHilder, NinaCorttinelly, milaangelica, Arcueid, Larrissa_Traum, ShakaAmamiya, saorikido, Hannah Elric, Maya Amamiya, Danieru, Meguari Uchiha, faith, Neko-sama, MillaSnape, Mefram_Maru, Orphelin's, Amathiel, Kate-chan.

Caros, alguns estão me cobrando mais a presença de outros personagens, principalmente Dite e Mask, peço que me perdoem pela falta deles nesse capítulo, mas prometo um envolvimento importante dos dois no próximo.

Obrigada de coração, essa história com certeza cresceu devido ao carinho de vocês. Agora estou estudando e meu tempo estar ainda mais curto, mas prometo continuar atualizado.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 22/02/2011


	24. As rosas da casa de Lizen

**As**** rosas da casa de Lizen**

"_A rosa é o símbolo da casa de Lizen como o Lírio é o símbolo da casa de Brind__hen"_

**Capítulo 24**

Ikki sofreu sua primeira derrota no conselho de guerra. Os demais optaram por marchar a Arcádia e não havia nada que o soberano pudesse fazer, além de aceitar a votação que ele mesmo sugerira. Deixou o salão tendo que _engolir_ a comemoração dos generais e mais tarde a festividades dos soldados no pátio do castelo. Refugiou-se em seu gabinete e se trancou, ficando indisponível para quem quer que fosse.

Kanon, Shiryu e Milo não sabiam se comemoravam ou se ficavam preocupados. Uma derrota do rei no conselho poderia enfraquecer a imagem do monarca, que era mítica, perante o exército.

Os soldados bebiam e comemoravam naquela noite. Eram homens de guerra e ficavam felizes e excitados quando uma nova guerra era anunciada. Da janela do solar, Shaka mirava o pátio e a música barulhenta que se mesclava ao riso e gritos de servos e soldados. Torceu o nariz pensando na devassidão que tomava conta daquele castelo quando os homens bebiam sem controle. Afastou-se com uma expressão de repulsa e sentiu a energia mágica de Afrodite antes mesmo de o amigo entrar em seu _cárcere_.

- Oi. – disse Afrodite parando a uma distância considerável do outro mago. Shaka o chamou pra perto e ambos se sentaram na cama.

- Olá. – Shaka sorriu – Você está bem?

- Tanto quanto você.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou o anjo num suspiro.

Afrodite sorriu melancolicamente.

- Que estou me sentindo tão bem pelo que sinto quanto você está pelo que sente. – encarou os olhos do príncipe. Dois azuis se encontraram.

- E o que fará com seus sentimentos? – perguntou Shaka de forma calma e digna, como alguém pronto para a morte.

- Os confessarei quando tiver a chance e acho que deveria fazer isso também ou acabará sufocado e morto.

Shaka suspirou.

- Eu não sei por que, Dite, mas acho que minha morte está terrivelmente próxima. – continuou e sua voz plácida não demonstrava nenhum sentimento – E tudo que eu sinto irá comigo para o pó, e nem mesmo ao sepulcro, caso eu tenha um, confessarei meus sentimentos.

- Teve alguma visão? – interrogou o outro preocupado.

- Não, mas eu não preciso ter visões para entender as coisas. A espiral negra da energia cósmica está se expandindo, em breve o mundo que conhecemos...

- Eu não quero saber. – cortou Afrodite com lágrimas nos olhos – Será que não conseguiremos ser feliz nem que seja por alguns minutos antes de tudo perecer?

Shaka o encarou nos olhos.

- O que quer dizer?

Afrodite estufou o peito e empinou o delicado nariz antes de responder:

- Eu pretendo viver meus sentimentos, Shaka. Estou cansado de negá-los. Eu quero e me entregarei a eles com toda a força que me resta.

O príncipe sorriu de canto de lábios.

- És livre para fazer o que quiser, meu bravo Afrodite. Quero que viva tudo que puder, que seja feliz e leve essa felicidade vaidosa que brilha em você a todos que o amarem.

- Você também é livre para amar, Shaka, só que fica preso a mágoas ao invés de viver essa paixão que o inflama!

- Do que está falando? – Shaka fez a pergunta por obrigação. Baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos em fuga.

- Do rei. Dos sentimentos que nutrem um pelo outro. Da necessidade que ele tem de tê-lo aqui porque o ama. – Afrodite suspirou – Shaka, eu sei que é difícil perdoar tudo que ele fez...

- É impossível. – sussurrou o anjo – Assim como é impossível fugir da minha responsabilidade por esse espiral negro que domina o universo. Tudo será consumido porque me recusei a...

- Pára com isso. Por Angus, você é apenas humano, não tem culpa de nada disso, não foi justo contigo, assim como não foi com nenhum de nós! Nem mesmo o rei!

Os olhos céu do anjo encararam os igualmente celestes do amigo.

- Como sabe?

- Eu toquei sua mão certa vez e...

- Não deveria. – cortou Shaka, mas sua voz não estava irritada – Magos não devem fazer tal coisa, é perigoso e interfere em nossos julgamentos...

- Por que não conta a ele que ao se unir ao teu sangue, ele se tornou uma parte de você e você uma parte dele? – ignorou as observações do amigo.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu apenas posso ver o que ele ver, mas não dividimos as sensações físicas e emocionais, não há um elo real, não pode haver! – irritou-se o príncipe.

- Porque você não quer, porque confessar isso pra si mesmo é saber de fato que ele o ama, só o amor pode dar esse elo a vocês! E então ele saberia tudo que você pensa e sabe,

- Sim, eu não quero isso, não quero pensar nisso. – respondeu ríspido – Prefiro morrer a...

- A admitir que o ama. – concluiu Afrodite.

- Isso seria me sujar mais do que já estou sujo, meu amigo. – um sorriso melancólico bailou seus lábios ao proferir essas palavras – Não quero que se preocupe comigo, já não sou mais seu senhor. Quero apenas que viva feliz, Afrodite. É isso que é agora, apenas meu amigo.

O lorde de Lizen se ergueu. Tomou a mão de Shaka e a beijou

- Para mim, serás sempre meu senhor. Não importa se Avalon tenha nos dado às costas.

- Na verdade, nós demos as costas a Avalon. – respondeu Shaka com tristeza – Nunca me perdoarei pela dor que vi nos olhos do Mu. Nunca, mesmo que viva mil anos.

- Sinto o mesmo em relação à Albáfica. Além do mais. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Afrodite – Desonrei meu clã. Isso marcará a casa de Lizen para sempre, para sempre.

Shaka teve vontade de pedir desculpas novamente, de chorar, dizer que sentia muito, que tudo era sua culpa, mas achou patético e desnecessário. As chamas já se aproximavam e não havia mais o que fazer mesmo.

- Deixe-me sozinho, Di, eu preciso ficar sozinho. – pediu.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. – falou o pisciano antes de sair.

Shaka mirou as estrelas pela janela.

"_Que os deuses permitam que minha morte aplaque a ira kármica sobre todos os outros personagens dessa tragédia. Eu sou o anjo e eu devo ser punido por tudo. Que os demais sejam poupados..."_

**-Samsara-**

- Isso é mentira! – exclamou Shun atordoado – Radamanthys víbora maligna, o que quer ao me contar essa história?

O mago negro deu um passo em direção ao garoto que recuou.

- Não tenha medo, alteza, eu já disse que não posso lhe fazer mal.

- Então o que quer? Eu nunca compactuarei contigo, será que não percebe isso, monstro?

A risada maligna ecoou na cabeça do príncipe, lhe causando uma leve dor.

- O que eu preciso não é colaboração. Você tem medo de mim, não é? O que o Shion acharia ao ver o filho tremer de medo perto do ser que ele mais odeia?

- Eu não tenho medo de você...

- Tem sim, tem desde que era um garotinho correndo pelos corredores do castelo. Você tremia e se escondia atrás de sua mãe ou do seu irmão sempre que me via...

- Sim, porque eu já sentia a maldade em você e era só uma criança, o que não acontece agora. – tornou Shun – Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Taran.

O mago negro deu mais alguns passos, parecendo querer apenas se certificar de que o garoto falava a verdade. Shun ergueu o queixo e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, lançando um olhar duro e superior ao _infiel_ _de Avalon_. Surpreendeu-se quando rapidamente Radamanthys o segurou pelo braço e uma áurea negra o envolveu. O infante de Micenas recebeu uma espécie de choque e viu o outro mago vidrar os olhos como que em transe e se afastar. Isso não durou mais que alguns segundos.

O loiro sorriu com malicia, encarando os olhos verdes confusos do rapaz.

- Vá, Shun, vá a Avalon como deseja e certifique-se de que minhas palavras são verdadeiras.

- Foi somente para isso que me chamou aqui? Para jogar-me contra meu pai?

- Claro que não. Como lhe disse, eu queria que me levasse até o anjo. Eu não sabia que ele estava fora do domínio de Avalon até sentir a manifestação do seu poder em Balrun. E que poder esplêndido! Eu o quero e o terei.

- Nunca poderá forçá-lo a obedecer-lho. O Shaka nunca se curvaria a você. – sorriu Shun.

- Shaka... – murmurou Radamanthys – Esse é o nome que deram ao meu filho... interessante...

- Não ficarei mais aqui escutando suas tolices, Taran. – disse Shun começando a abrir um portal mágico – Essa foi nossa última trégua, quando nos encontrarmos novamente não será em paz...

O infante levantou a bruma esverdeada e sumiu através dela. Radamanthys sorriu.

"_Tudo bem, alteza, já me deste o que eu queria..."_

**- Amor de Maldição -**

Afrodite saiu do solar para o jardim onde ficavam as servas do castelo. Um local distante da indecente festa, onde as pessoas avessas aquele comportamento hedonista se abrigavam. Como sempre, todas as moças o cercaram. Ficavam meio abobalhadas com a beleza do rapaz e lhe enchiam de agrados. Máscara da Morte, o eterno companheiro e vigia do nobre de Lizen, sempre preferia ficar distante, embora, não pudesse deixar de concordar com as mulheres de que o garoto era belo.

Naquele dia em especial, o assassino percebeu que o loiro estava triste e cabisbaixo, o árabe não era muito de falar e nem sabia por que se importava, mas ousou se aproximar e perguntar:

- O que aconteceu, Afrodite? Por que andas triste?

- O rei se aliará aos dórios na próxima campanha, atacará Micenas, e todos morreremos. – disse calmamente.

- O feiticeiro previu isso?

- Não, eu estou prevendo.

- Não morreremos enquanto seu amigo fizer o que o rei quer.

- Será que não percebe que ele é orgulhoso demais para aceitar a ajuda do meu senhor?

- É um homem valoroso, e eu o admiro.

- É um monstro, um tirano, isso sim! – irritou-se o loiro.

- Você ainda o odeia por causa do que ele fez ao seu amigo, mas não percebe que depois disso algo maior dominou o rei, ou acha que todo esse cuidado, esse zelo que tem pelo feiticeiro é apenas por poder? Ele arriscou tudo que tinha para tê-lo ao seu lado.

- Eu sei disso. Ainda assim ele o trata como um pertence seu... – resmungou o lorde de Lizen.

- Ele o trata assim, porque se sente fraco perto dele. O mago da torre é o único capaz de derrotar o rei da Cália, será que ninguém percebe isso?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas e você, tamudaei, por que permanece aqui? – Afrodite mirou as safiras escuras do árabe – Você não parece gostar de ser o capitão da guarda real, sinto como se sua alma fosse livre demais para permanecer nessa gaiola, então por que insiste?

- O que me mantêm aqui é a lealdade para com aquele que se tornou mais que um senhor. Tornou-se um amigo.

Afrodite baixou o olhar e se ergue do banco onde estava.

- Vou para meu quarto, estou cansado...

O árabe assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o jovem. Afrodite atravessou o salão onde os soldados e generais se reuniam num banquete. Assim que viram o loiro, alguns assovios e piadas foram ditas. O lorde de Lizen ruborizou como sempre acontecia, seu corpo belo e esguio vestido na curta toga azul que deixava as pernas grossas à mostra era atrativo demais a soldados bêbados e por isso ele queria sair logo daquele local. Atravessou o salão seguido por Máscara da Morte que andava alguns passos atrás de si.

- Árabe, deixe _a deusa_ aqui conosco! – alguém falou. O árabe não respondeu continuando a andar atrás do jovem de Avalon que acelerou os passos visivelmente incomodado com aquele assédio exagerado. Mas quando Afrodite estava para deixar a sala, alguns dos soldados embriagados o puxaram o derrubando sobre um local repleto de almofadas, começando a acariciá-lo e tentar despi-lo, para seu desespero.

- Vem cá, mago! – riam vendo o jovem tentar fugir dos seus braços. Muito rapidamente, Máscara da Morte sacou sua _saif _e puxou o loiro para si, Afrodite escondeu o rosto no ombro largo do moreno que, com espada em punho, ameaçou:

- O próximo que o tocar perde o braço.

Silêncio no salão, então Kanon que estava entre seus soldados, riu e aplaudiu com ironia.

- Vejo que o cão aprendeu os mesmos truques do dono! – declarou – O que fará Máscara da Morte? Esse também será um pertence pessoal seu? É isso? Seu _puto_ particular?

- O senhor não me insulta, ministro. – disse o árabe, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma chama maligna – Enquanto o rei assim desejar, ninguém o tocará...

- Devolva-me esse _pórnoi_, agora! – o soldado embriagado voltou a puxar Afrodite pra si, mas logo seus gritos eram ouvidos no salão, e seu braço caía por terra, enquanto o sangue esguichava.

O salão silenciou mais uma vez enquanto o homem agonizava.

- Disse para não tocá-lo. – volveu Máscara da Morte com um sorriso sádico, parecendo se divertir muito com o sangue que banhava seus pés e salpicara em suas veste e no rosto de Afrodite.

Horrorizado o jovem de Lizen limpou o rosto e se desvencilhou dos braços do tamudaei.

- Como pôde? – indignou-se o mago – Essa selvageria, essa violência... – o loiro arfava indignado – Não quero mais mortes por minha causa!

- Deveria tê-lo deixado com ele então? – revoltou-se o árabe.

- Estou cansado de ver sangue... – murmurou Afrodite perturbado.

Máscara da Morte não entendeu os sentimentos do garoto. Não era bom em entender coisas como aquela. Era bom em entender o ódio e a dor e a forma como eles funcionam como veneno dentro do coração. Talvez por isso tivesse aquela curiosidade a respeito do jovem de Avalon. Afrodite parecia uma rosa branca, pura, vistosa, e terrivelmente selvagem e vaidosa. Queria entender o que guiava seus atos e o que sentia por ele.

O mago se ajoelhou perto do soldado que gritava muito, sob o olhar curioso de todos.

- Por favor, se acalme... – pediu, pegado, com horror, o braço solto e colocando no lugar, para logo depois, com a força do pensamento o recuperar, emanando um brilho ofuscante.

Todo o salão observava, pasmado, a atitude do mago.

- Não force, na verdade, o ferimento ainda está aberto, precisará de descanso e dias, até que seu braço se recupere totalmente.

- Obrigado... – os olhos do homem marejaram em gratidão a aquele que há pouco ele insultava.

Afrodite ergueu-se, e o tamudaei o arrastou para fora do salão, levando-o de volta a seu quarto. Pela primeira vez, entrou no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si. O loiro engoliu em seco, percebendo que, mesmo por trás dos frios olhos de assassino, ele estava furioso. Ainda assim, não se acovardaria, ergueu o queixo e o encarou profundamente sem nenhum medo.

- Fiz o que era certo.

- Certo era deixá-lo morrer! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte.

- Em Avalon a piedade é uma das qualidades mais apreciadas! – devolveu pedante.

- Não estás em Avalon, parvo, e aquele idiota o estupraria se não se deu conta disso! Deveria deixa-lo sangrar até morrer como faria a um porco!

Afrodite assustou-se com o ódio que no tamudaei, mesmo assim sorriu com ironia.

- Por que devo pensar que isso o incomodaria? Tu deixaste teu rei fazer o mesmo com meu amigo! Não pareceu se incomodar com isso.

Ouviu os dentes brancos de o árabe rangerem e quando ele falou sua voz foi baixa como um grunhido de cão.

- Isso é diferente...

- Por quê? Shaka era tão puro e indefeso quanto sou. Não tolero hipocrisia, assassino, eu não pedi sua ajuda, sei que tu és igual a todos os outros! Víboras letais e malvadas!

- Não seja imbecil! – o brado do árabe foi tão alto que Afrodite estremeceu e recuou dois passos.

- Por que está tão zangado por eu não ser um assassino como você? – gritou de volta angustiado.

- Não estou zangado com você! Estou zangado com esses... esses gregos degenerados, amantes de meninos!

- Eu não sou mais um menino...

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, cale essa boca! – explodiu o moreno – Eu não suporto mais ouvir sua voz!

Os olhos trêmulos de Afrodite miraram o rosto do árabe, e Máscara da Morte percebeu que eles estavam marejados.

- Então deveria ter-me deixado lá com eles! Com certeza a companhia deles seria melhor que a sua!

- Ah, provavelmente você ficaria feliz! – riu revoltado o tamudaei – Como fui tolo ao não perceber que você estava mesmo louco para se _enroscar_ com aqueles bêbados contrariando toda a superior moral de Avalon!

Sentiu o rosto arder com a bofetada que recebeu e encarou o loiro com estremo ódio o que fez Afrodite recuar. Mas antes que conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa, seu pulso foi seguro pelo árabe que o puxou pra si.

- Ah, já que deseja tanto, eu mesmo posso lhe oferecer o que aqueles gregos imundos queriam lhe dar! – Afrodite arregalou os olhos quando o árabe o puxou pra si e o beijou com ardor, deixando a espada cair ao chão. O mago não esboçou reação imediata, atordoado ainda, mas depois o enlaçou pelo pescoço, segurando seus cabelos e acolhendo, receptivo, a boca do moreno. A língua do árabe percorria a boca pequena de Afrodite sem trégua, se movendo com desespero e sensualidade, todo o desejo que ele negara se derramando em fim, dando fim a irritação e derramando mais desejo.

O mago apenas gemia, surpreendido pelo afã com que ele o devorava, sem conseguir fechar os olhos e aproveitar, qual o seu estarrecimento. Máscara da Morte Livrou-se da túnica longa que vestia, ficando apenas com as calças, o loiro tateou o corpo forte e com muitas cicatrizes, numa tentativa insana de tornar o contato mais carinhoso, mas não conseguiu. Foi virado de bruços e jogado sobre uma mesa de forma rude, batendo o rosto na madeira, o machucando. Logo tinha a túnica erguida e suas nádegas brancas e perfeitas expostas para delírio do tamudaei que se afastou para libertar o membro que latejava dentro da calça.

O assassino sabia que aquilo era um erro, uma loucura, mas nunca sentira tanto desejo como naquele momento e se comportava como um animal diante de uma saborosa presa. Segurou fortemente as nádegas de Afrodite e umedeceu os próprios dedos, trêmulo de excitação. Estava pronto para penetrar o loiro, quando escutou um queixume, menos que um murmúrio sair dos formosos lábios:

- Por favor, não me machuque... – pediu Afrodite, e só então o assassino percebeu que ele não reagia, não por desejo ou vontade de ser possuído, mas por medo, medo de ser machucado, depois de toda violência que o vira praticar no salão, que o vira praticar tantas vezes.

O árabe ficou desnorteado entre o desejo e o senso de dever. Sabia que se o mago quisesse poderia se defender da sua fúria usando seus poderes mágicos, mas por que não fazia isso? Afastou-se se recompondo e voltando a vestir a túnica. Afrodite permaneceu um tempo na mesma posição, até sentir as mãos calejadas ajeitando suas roupas. Virou-se e seus olhos inocentes miraram os azul escuro do moreno.

- Desculpe-me... – pediu o loiro com os olhos marejados – Eu só...

- Afrodite, eu... não sei que demônio se apoderou de mim, isso... essas coisas não fazem parte da minha cultura... eu... por Alá, não me provoque mais desse jeito! Eu não sou grego e não quero me comportar como eles!

- Então você acha mesmo desprezível gostar de um homem? Eu sou desprezível pra você? – indagou o mais jovem e o assassino ficou confuso. Afinal, o que ele queria?

O árabe observou os olhos do mago, andou até ele o puxando pra si e o abraçando, cheirando seus cabelos.

- Eu... eu só não entendo você, e não entendo o que sinto por você. Você é a coisa mais doce que encontrei em minha vida... você é cheiroso, alegre, puro e eu não posso... eu não tenho o direito de maculá-lo... – o moreno confessou transido pela emoção – Eu sou um assassino desprezível, um demônio como você mesmo disse... eu não sei ser delicado, carinhoso... E eu o mataria sem dó a primeira chance, então você deve me evitar. Deve evitar me seduzir com esses seus olhos enormes que é uma verdadeira floresta de diamantes e que me deixa perdido e louco...

O mais jovem ergueu os olhos para encarar as safiras escuras do árabe.

- Eu me apaixonei por você.

A declaração de Afrodite deixou o assassino ainda mais perdido e ele se afastou coçando os cabelos repicados.

- Eu sou um Tamudaei e você é um lorde de Avalon! Além de ser um homem, isso é impossível! – rosnou perturbado.

- Em Avalon podemos nos unir a quem queremos...

- Em Urijk não. – negou Máscara da Morte asperamente – Eu caí em desgraça por amar quem não deveria, Afrodite. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro...

- Acha-me repulsivo? – a pergunta foi um murmúrio enquanto as lágrimas desciam do rosto do loiro.

Máscara da Morte se ajoelhou e o abraçou pela cintura, pousando a cabeça em seu abdômen.

- Nunca o acharia repulsivo, lorde de Lizen, como disse, você é doce e atrativo como as tâmaras no Oásis; entretanto, pode ser uma miragem perigosa pra mim, e tenho que ficar longe de você...

Ele se levantou e caminhou para a saída do quarto.

- Mantenha essa porta trancada, por favor, os soldados estão todos bêbados! – disse. Mas antes que pudesse sair, Afrodite correu e fechou a porta se colocando a sua frente.

- Não deixarei que fuja! – disse irritado – Hoje eu fui capaz de admitir todos meus sentimentos, todos! E você de certa forma também admitiu os seus. A guerra está chegando e eu não quero morrer sem provar desse amor, então...

- Afrodite...

- Não me negue isso! – implorou as lágrimas descendo pela tez branca – Se não pode me amar que, ao menos, me queira, que ao menos sinta o desejo que cada homem desse castelo sente por meu corpo!

- Pare de falar essas coisas! – irritou-se o assassino – Não vê que só estaria se denegrindo ainda mais se envolvendo comigo? Eu sou um renegado, alguém expulso pelo próprio clã, que vaga errante matando para viver... Não seja estúpido! Você viu como agir agora a pouco, eu o tomaria como a um animal, uma meretriz, você não precisa disso! Eu sou incorrigível, um desgraçado!

Calou-se quando o loiro tirou o broche dourado que prendia sua túnica e ela caiu ao chão, desvendando o corpo pálido e belo aos seus olhos.

- Não me importa... – sussurrou Afrodite – Morreremos amanhã, _Hassani_...

O árabe sentiu a boca seca e a excitação beirar o extremo das suas forças quando o mais novo caminhou devagar até ele e provou delicadamente dos seus lábios. Afrodite deslizou as unhas pelos braços poderosos do moreno, enquanto tocava de leve os lábios carnudos. Máscara da Morte ou Hassani fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele toque suave, logo levando às mãos a nuca de Afrodite, aprofundando o toque até as línguas se encontrarem e começarem a dançar juntas lentamente. Agora não era um rompante, era uma arte, era sedução, magia, romance.

O assassino puxou o corpo nu do jovem mago contra o seu, afagando-lhe a cintura com cuidado, cuidado que nunca achou ser capaz de ter. Geralmente quando tomava um corpo pra si, era como fora a minutos atrás, de forma animalesca, mas agora, apesar de sentir seu corpo pulsar de desejo, procurava ir devagar, controlar seus instintos malignos para não machucar sua rosa branca. Sim, pois se o outro feiticeiro era um lírio, Afrodite era uma opulenta e pura rosa.

O loiro o enlaçou pelo pescoço, gemendo de leve quando as mãos ásperas se insinuaram sobre suas nádegas firmes, fazendo um leve carinho no vale que levava a _fonte proibida de prazer_. Separou os lábios pra olhar o moreno nos olhos e os encontrar enegrecidos de um desejo primitivo e... algo mais... um sentimento demolidor.

O moreno afundou o rosto entre seus cabelos cheirosos, a procura da sua orelha e pescoço, sentindo o aroma de rosas que se derramava das gotículas de suor. Suas mãos grandes cobriram o pescoço de Afrodite, enquanto começava a mordiscar-lhe queixo, rosto, lábios e orelha, fazendo o mago estremecer e ofegar. Num ímpeto, o loiro o enlaçou com força pelo pescoço, como se assim evitasse uma queda, causada por suas pernas amolecidas pelo desejo. O moreno vendo seu temor, o segurou forte pelas coxas, fazendo o mago enlaçar-lhe a cintura com as pernas. O levou dessa forma para cama o depositando com cuidado. Tentava entender como seu comportamento podia mudar tanto em segundos. Não era mais um chacal atrás de uma presa, agora era um amante, um homem que buscava concretizar algo mais no prazer do corpo e isso o assombrava tanto quanto o encantava.

Afrodite que estava de olhos fechados, os abriu para mirar o árabe e sorriu.

- Não tenha medo... – murmurou.

Hassani sorriu, tudo que não sentia era medo naquele momento, ele queria aquele garoto, queria-o desde que ele o desafiara naquela floresta. Desceu os lábios pelo corpo pálido, beijando, sugando, lambendo, molhando-o inteiro com sua saliva, sentindo as tremidas leves, o arquear das costas, e ouvindo os gemidos baixos e entrecortados pela respiração ofegante.

Livrou-se das roupas novamente, ficando nu como Afrodite e o puxou pra si pela cintura, sugando-lhe e mordendo-lhe os mamilos de forma alucinada, arrancando gemidos altos do loiro e deixando a pele vermelha e rija, o enlouquecendo. Seu membro já latejava e ele não conseguia se segurar mais, precisava, mas não queria ser afoito novamente; nunca mais pensaria em machucar _sua rosa_. Molhou os dedos na saliva, trêmulo de desespero, e enfiou um de vez dentro do lorde de Lizen, fazendo-o gritar e tremer inteiro.

- Ahhh... Hassani... Ahhh... – o loiro arqueava as costas pra trás e gritava a cada investida dentro de si, seus olhos marejaram, Afrodite rebolava levemente, sentindo um prazer imensurável cada vez que o moreno o estocava com o dedo até o fundo. O árabe já sentia o corpo doer de desejo, não suportava mais, ambos estavam cobertos de suor, seus corpos queimava como as chamas do hades. Segurou fortemente as pernas perfeitas do lorde de Lizen, as separando e num impulso arremeteu o órgão duro para dentro dele num só golpe. Afrodite gritou de dor e prazer ao sentir-se rasgado com aquela impetuosidade. Hassani não lhe deu tempo de se acostumar, estava perdido e insano demais para isso, começou a estocar forte, rápido e fundo, fazendo o corpo do mais jovem bailar furiosamente junto ao seu. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do loiro tamanha era a angústia prazerosa daquele momento, ele queria mais, seu corpo exigia o gozo iminente.

- Hassani, te amo... – balbuciou, sentindo os espasmos e o calor que subia por seu corpo como partículas de eletricidade até que explodiu em gozo, molhando-se e ao amante em jatos potentes. O jovem de Avalon sentiu-se esvaecer de forma estranha e o quarto foi tomado por uma leve bruma azulada assim como por um odor inebriante de rosas. Máscara da Morte derramou-se logo depois dentro do corpo do mago, deixando-se cair sobre ele, ofegante e suado, sentindo o frescor delicioso que a bruma jogava sobre sua pele quente. Sorriu. Então percebeu que havia anos que não sorria e sentiu um aperto no estômago. Por que sentia-se tão absurdamente feliz nos braços daquele menino? Um homem, alguém que de forma alguma ele deveria se envolver, deveria... amar.

Estremeceu e sua perturbação foi percebida por Afrodite que levou sua mão macia aos cabelos crespos do assassino.

- Não pense nisso agora, por favor... – pediu o mais jovem carinhosamente, e Hassani fechou os olhos com força.

- Não pensarei. – declarou sonolento – Posso dormir aqui?

- Sim. – sorriu Afrodite e também fechou os olhos e adormeceu com um sorriso.

_**-Samsara-**_

A noite estava silenciosa. A lua prateada brilhava alta no céu. Da janela do seu quarto, Mu mirava o infinito prestando especial atenção à energia densa que começava a se expandir. Seria o fim? Estaria vivendo a última era de Avalon e do mundo que conhecia?

Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e ajeitou os cabelos que estavam soltos sobre a leve túnica azul e curta que vestia para dormir e que deixava as pernas expostas, o que não era muito comum em Avalon, mas o príncipe não esperava visitas; já era muito tarde.

- O que faz fora da casa de Lizen, Albáfica? – indagou sem olhar o amigo, já que podia sentir a energia de qualquer ser que se aproximasse de si. Além disso havia o odor de _rosas vermelhas_* que emanava do seu guardião e que lhe era inconfundível.

- Assim como você, não tenho sono. – explicou o mais velho – Também sinto a mesma apreensão em meu peito.

- É diferente. – resmungou Mu se virando e encarando os olhos azuis do amigo – Eu não sinto só apreensão, sinto medo, sinto dor...

O rapaz mais alto sorriu e cruzou os braços com certa ironia.

- E por que acha que não posso sentir essas coisas?

- Vocês nobres da casa de Lizen são sempre tão... frios, distantes e imponentes. – confessou seus pensamentos sem nenhuma ponderação – Às vezes me pergunto se possuem sentimentos além da vaidade...

O pisciano entreabriu os lábios, mas ao invés de falar mordeu o lábio inferior e se recostou na cômoda de madeira.

Mu baixou o olhar se sentindo sozinho, perdido e arrependido.

- Desculpe-me, Albáfica... – murmurou – Sei que veio aqui para me ajudar, não tenho o direito de...

- Tens todo o direito. – cortou o outro – Tu és o príncipe, meu senhor e futuro rei de Avalon. Tens todo o direito.

Os olhos verde água de Mu se voltaram para os azuis do amigo.

- Não tenho o direito de magoar a você e nem a ninguém, esse é o primeiro requisito para ser o rei mago de Avalon e foste tu quem me ensinaste, lembra-se?

Albáfica se afastou da cômoda e se aproximou do amigo. Mu que era pouco mais baixo que ele, ergueu os olhos para encarar o belo rosto do lorde de Lizen. Ele vestia uma túnica verde clara e calças brancas. Seus cabelos claros estavam presos numa trança descuidada o que conferia um jeito sensual a sua aparência austera.

- Mu, nunca se esqueça de que vivo para servi-lo e a sagrada linhagem de Brindhen. Não importa o que pense de mim, ainda assim o servirei...

- Albáfica, eu não...

- Não me ofendeu, Mu. – o pisciano sorriu – Sei que a linhagem de Lizen tem fama de ser orgulhosa, vaidosa e fria, e nisso há sua parcela de verdade. Somos educados desde o nascimento a manter uma postura firme, altiva e cuidada, sempre atentos à família real, nunca negligenciando a aparência ou o cerimonial, nunca nos afastando das regras de condutas. Elegância, firmeza, decoro. Isso sempre foi o exigido de um lorde de Lizen. Infelizmente era o que tínhamos que ensinar aos lordes de Brindhen, esses sim são os simpáticos, bondosos, altruístas, gentis. Nossas obrigações são outras, e orgulho-me muito delas. Desculpe-me se não sou gentil muitas vezes.

- Não se desculpe, Albáfica, por favor. – Mu segurou as mãos do mais velho – Sempre foste um amigo pra mim, um bom amigo.

O mais velho o encarava com uma expressão bastante séria. Sempre admirara demais Mu, sua bondade, sua simplicidade mesmo sendo o sagrado herdeiro do trono real, e também sua firmeza, sua determinação quando acreditava em algo, seu comprometimento com o mundo a sua volta, seu senso de dever e justiça que o fazia tão forte. O amigo tinha muito de Shion, mas possuía uma suavidade, uma grandeza de alma que talvez superasse seu pai.

O lorde de Lizen desviou o olhar e libertou as próprias mãos das do amigo.

- Obrigado. – disse e fez uma reverência a Mu começando a se afastar. – Precisamos dormir, meu príncipe...

- Albáfica, não vá. – o mais jovem pediu, e o homem de olhos azuis se virou com a testa franzida.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, meu senhor?

- Não me trate assim. – pediu Mu – Não você.

O mais velho fez um gesto com a mão e logo depois uma rosa vermelha apareceu. Ele se aproximou de Mu e acariciou o rosto do príncipe com a flor, fazendo-o ofegar de leve.

- Essa rosa lhe fará companhia. – sorriu o guardião – Não estou mesmo aborrecido, meu príncipe, só que percebo que precisa ficar sozinho. Amanhã será um longo dia até que todos os barcos estejam prontos.

- Será que precisaremos mesmo deles? Será que não podemos escapar de tudo isso? – perguntou Mu cansado apoiando os punhos no peito do amigo – Eu sei que é ridículo, mas a ti posso dizer, Albáfica, eu sinto tanto medo...

- Todos nós que possuímos grandes responsabilidades sentimos, Mu. Não gosto de vê-lo tão perturbado. Você sempre foi tão calmo e equilibrado.

- Fica comigo, meu amigo, por favor. – sussurrou o príncipe e corou – Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite.

Albáfica se afastou um pouco, fazendo Mu recolher os punhos que descansava em seu peito. O príncipe sentiu-se envergonhado e não ergueu o rosto para o seu guardião. Achou que o pisciano julgaria seu pedido tão insano e sem propósito que preferia não olhá-lo, mas ao contrário do que pensou, Albáfica ergueu seu rosto com as duas mãos, como se segurasse algo muito precioso, e após fitá-lo por um tempo, beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho e fogo, mas numa carícia muito delicada. Mu fechou os olhos se entregando aos lábios hábeis do mais velho, um beijo tépido que durou alguns minutos entre encontro de lábios e línguas.

O lorde de Lizen ergueu o príncipe nos braços e Mu enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, condescendente e o abraçando com força. O levou até a cama onde o depositou com carinho. Mu abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar brilhante do amigo, mas dessa vez não havia aquele brilho de frieza e altivez, havia uma ternura infinita.

- Durma, Mu, é disso que precisa essa noite.

O ariano sentiu-se terrivelmente sonolento, coisa que não estava há alguns minutos.

- O que você fez? – indagou num sussurro.

- Você aspirou minha rosa, coloquei nela um poderoso sedativo. Amanhã acordará bem mais disposto.

- Albáfica... – Mu murmurou sentindo que Morfeu o tragava sem piedade. – Eu...

- Snnnnnnn... – o lorde de Lizen se inclinou e beijou de leve os lábios do príncipe – Descanse, Mu, amanhã conversamos... Meu príncipe.

Quando se afastou o amo já havia adormecido. Ajeitou a túnica e usando tele transporte deixou o quarto do herdeiro do trono de Avalon.

**- Amor de Maldição -**

Shion estava em seu gabinete traçando alguns mapas quando sentiu a presença de Shun. Assustou-se; o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Virou-se encarando o rosto sério do rapaz.

- Filho, o que o trás a Avalon?

- Micenas está em guerra, eu e minha mãe fomos feito prisioneiros do rei Edgar Atreu que está louco.

O rei mago arregalou seus olhos acastanhados. Estivera tão preso aos problemas de Avalon que não houvera tempo para voltar seus olhos para a Grécia.

- Beatrice está bem? Você fugiu foi isso?

- Eu nunca fugiria, se fizesse tal coisa o rei mataria Hyoga e sei que ele não aceitaria vir comigo sendo que sua família, sobretudo, seu irmão está sob o julgo imoral do meu... do rei. – consertou-se e encarou os olhos do pai – Vim por outro motivo, rei Shion.

- Por que Shun? – indagou o mago um pouco apreensivo.

- O Radamanthys me procurou.

- O que ele queria com você? Sabes que seria perigoso encontrá-lo.

- Isso não importa agora, ele me contou certas coisas e preciso saber até que ponto isso é verdade.

- Do que fala?

- Brigitte. – disse o mais jovem e viu o pai empalidecer – Ele e Brigitte... ele é o pai do...

- Não repita isso! – irritou-se o rei se aproximando mais do filho – Shun por _Lugh_, eu o proíbo de repetir essa história.

- Então é verdade? Eles se amavam e você os separou?

- Nada que saia dos lábios daquele crápula pode ser verdade, Shun! – irritou-se o rei.

- Então me esclareça os fatos, por favor! – o príncipe pediu desesperado – Minha cabeça está queimando com tudo isso, eu não estou suportando mais...

- Filho...

Shion se aproximaria, mas Shun estendeu a mão o evitando.

- Pai, eu não preciso de afagos, preciso da verdade, por favor.

O rei mago respirou fundo e encarou os olhos do filho.

- O que ele lhe contou exatamente?

- Que você sentenciou a Brigitte a morte e que ela só se salvou porque estava grávida. Ele disse que é o pai do Shaka.

- Shun, acreditas acaso que seria capaz de tal crueldade? – perguntou o rei com tristeza.

A dúvida que viu nos olhos do filho mais novo o magoou. Shion respirou fundo tentando não demonstrar aquilo.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou Shun – Quiseste entregar Shaka em sacrifício não foi?

O lorde supremo fechou os olhos com força.

- O que faria a Shaka era em nome de um bem maior...

- Sim, mas ele era como um filho pra você, por que deveria acreditar que o senhor pouparia sua irmã?

- Eu não a sentenciei a morte, ela se auto sentenciou ao defender aquele verme! – irritou-se Shion – Na época eu era apenas um garoto, achas acaso que o conselho me ouviria?

- Você tentou?

- Não. – respondeu firme sem deixar de encarar o filho – Ao contrário da sua geração, naquela época mantínhamos a tradição de obedecer cegamente aos anciões. Shun, não tem idéia do quanto sofri, mas Brigitte estava irredutível, ela queria salvar aquele monstro a qualquer preço.

- Então ela realmente se apaixonou?

- Não sei qual feitiço aquele degenerado jogou contra minha irmã. – suspirou com tristeza – Meu pai se culpou por isso, afinal... – Shion calou-se – Bem, há segredos que não devem ser revelados...

- Acredito que seja à hora de se revelar todos os segredos, meu pai. – continuou Shun suplicante e o rei concordou.

- Taran não era um filho de Avalon, não era verdadeiramente um lorde de Lizen, era um hibrido e fora abandonado como tal. O guardião do meu pai, um lorde de Lizen o encontrou na floresta quando ainda era um bebê e pediu permissão para criá-lo como um filho legítimo da sagrada ilha. A permissão foi concedida e ninguém nunca soube que ele não era um legítimo filho de Avalon. Taran foi criado com toda a pompa e circunstância de um nobre, nunca esperávamos que tivesse atitudes tão hediondas.

Shun engoliu em seco e o ariano continuou.

- Devido ao que ele fez, foi estabelecido como regra que o sangue de Avalon não poderia mais se misturar ao sangue de outras terras. Ele foi preso e seria julgado, quando Brigitte resolveu sair em sua defesa.

O rei mago mergulhou num silêncio profundo de volta ao passado:

_Shion estava em seus aposentos quando a porta foi aberta e a irmã entrou. Quando __Brigitte aparecia no castelo era sempre uma visão sobrenatural. Era como se sua beleza ofuscasse o sol. Seus cabelos eram como fios de ouro levemente ondulados e chegavam até os calcanhares, seus olhos eram como diamantes azuis ofuscantes, seu rosto uma sincronia perfeita entre lábios, olhos, nariz e dentes. Mas naquela manhã ela não sorria, estava terrivelmente séria._

_- O que a sacerdotisa mor de Cailleach faz no castelo? – indagou o príncipe da mesma forma indiferente de sempre._

_- Vim solicitar ao rei que pare com essa insanidade. – declarou Brigitte de modo suave, mas firme._

_Shion a encarou surpreso._

_- Então considera julgar e condenar um malfeitor insanidade?_

_- Avalon nunca foi terra de punir crimes com violência..._

_- Nunca houve crime em Avalon antes. – volveu Shion com desdém – E se meu pai não houvesse trazido para o nosso seio aquele impuro, jamais aconteceria um. _

_- Por que tanta xenofobia, Shion? Seria por que Beatrice..._

_- Não ouse repetir esse nome, Brigitte! – irritou-se o príncipe – Eu não conheço nenhuma Beatrice, essa pessoa morreu há quatro anos. Parece que se esquece do que aquele abutre lhe fez. Deseja mesmo inocentá-lo depois de tudo?_

_Brigitte__ baixou o olhar. Estava desonrada, não mais serviria para ser uma sacerdotisa e mesmo sendo uma nobre de Brindhen e princesa de Avalon, era certo que seria estigmatizada para sempre._

_- E se eu disser que eu... – suspirou pesadamente, evitando as lágrimas – Eu provoquei o que aconteceu?_

_Os olhos de Shion se arregalaram enquanto encarava a irmã._

_- Antes mesmo de me fazer sacerdotisa, Taran já demonstrava seu interesse por mim e eu sempre o rejeitei por considerá-lo indigno. _

_- Eu não quero ouvir isso..._

_- Mas precisa, Shion, você é o único que pode me ajudar! – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da sacerdotisa – Eu o amava, sim, o amava, mas não podia viver esse amor, porque já estava profetizado quem eu seria. Eu sou aquela que trará o anjo, entende o peso disso em minha vida?_

_O jovem Shion estava pálido e seus lábios tremiam com a angústia._

_- Então para não sofrer mais do que sofria, eu o rejeitei, humilhei e quando ele me procurou no templo... – Brigitte respirou fundo para controlar a dor – Eu o magoei tão profundamente que ele quis se vingar de mim. Não digo que ele não seja um homem mau, ele é, pois nada justificaria tanta violência contra uma mulher indefesa. Ele foi cruel, imoral, vil e eu não o perdôo, mas... tive minha parcela de culpa nisso..._

_- O que quer que eu faça? – perguntou Shion entre dentes._

_- Que fale isso ao conselho, que interceda por Taran, que ele seja exilado, mas não morto. Apele para a justiça pacífica de Avalon._

_- Brigitte, acho que tu não entendes o que aquele monstro fez. – volveu o príncipe possesso – Ele não violou uma simples moça, o que já seria um crime brutal e terrível, ele violou a receptora do anjo, ele profanou o templo mais sagrado e Avalon!_

_- A profecia diz que o anjo viria do caos, do sêmen e do sangue, do amor e do ódio..._

_Brigitte__ abraçou o próprio ventre e Shion engoliu em seco, sentindo-se tonto, aproximou-se mais da irmã, nervoso, e tocou seu ventre. Sentiu o coração de o pequeno ser que começava a se formar ali bater de forma alucinada. Entrou num vórtice de pensamentos, imagens, vozes, as batidas do coração, o pulsar das veias, os olhos azuis, o sorriso infantil._

_Afastou-se atordoado._

_- Não... – balbuciou._

_- Sim, Shion, em breve o anjo estará entre nós, como foi profetizado. – sorriu Brigitte._

_- Não! O anjo não pode ser filho de um ato de violência daquela brutalidade!_

_- Shion, meu irmão, aprenda a perdoar..._

_- Nunca, Brigitte! – irritou-se o príncipe – E se insistir em defender aquele crápula, essa será sua própria condenação!_

_Brigitte__ sorriu melancolicamente._

_- Que seja. Irei à reunião do conselho e pedirei por ele..._

_Shion segurou a irmã pelos cotovelos com fúria._

_- Não seja insana! Se fizer isso estará se condenando. Brigitte, se uma sacerdotisa de Cailleach profana seu próprio templo..._

_- Eu quero ser exilada com Taran..._

_- Não será exilada, será morta! – desesperou-se Shion, mas a bela moça sorriu e afagou o rosto do irmão mais velho com carinho._

_- Shion, seu coração está cheio de dor, mágoa e indignação, mas lembre-se que Taran sempre foi seu amigo fiel e seu protetor._

_- Aquele maldito... – lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do mago – Ele se fez de meu amigo para profaná-la..._

_- Não._

_- Sim, Brigitte, ele confessou que sempre me invejou, que... sempre invejou a forma que eu e Beatrice nos amamos e por eu ser corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar meu pai por ela..._

_- Não defendo o Taran, como disse, ele é um homem mau e sei de tudo isso, mas saber não me impediu de me apaixonar por ele e foi essa paixão que me fez repeli-lo e enfurecê-lo. Eu não posso crer que ele me ame, acho que não ama, tudo que ele fez foi fruto do sua inveja por você, meu irmão, mas eu sempre o amei, mesmo que não soubesse como amá-lo._

_- Brigitte..._

_- Eu irei ao conselho. – declarou e se pôs nas pontas dos pés, beijando o rosto do irmão – Eu te amo, Shion, sempre o amarei._

_A sacerdotisa deixou o quarto do irmão._

- E Brigitte foi ao conselho e com isso se condenou. – Shion continuou a narrar a dolorosa história ao filho – Ela mentiu, disse que o ato foi consentido e isso era a maior das ofensas aos deuses, ela foi realmente condenada, mas não por mim. Foi salva apenas porque carregava Shaka em seu ventre e os videntes, tal qual eu, se certificaram que em seu útero germinava o lírio. Mas ela seria morta assim que o anjo nascesse, contudo, a sociedade do lírio branco não precisou sujar suas mãos com o sangue da sacerdotisa infiel, destituída da graça mágica, ela deu a luz como uma mulher comum e faleceu.

- Destituída da graça mágica? O que isso significa? – indagou Shun confuso.

Shion mirou o céu e uma lágrima triste e saudosa molhou-lhe o rosto.

- Há uma lei em Avalon onde se diz que aqueles que não honrarem com seus deveres não mais receberão a graça dos deuses. Eu, como rei mago, assim como todos os meus antepassados, detenho o poder concedido por _Dagda_, o maior dos nossos deuses, de retirar a graça mágica de todos que descumpre as leis. Isso aconteceu com Taran, Brigitte e também com sua mãe...

- O senhor retirou os poderes de minha mãe?

- Não, meu pai. – respondeu Shion resignado – Mas no caso de Beatrice, ela quem pediu isso.

Shun engoliu em seco, tentando analisar todas aquelas informações, mas ainda não compreendia o que Radamanthys queria consigo ao ressuscitar aquela história.

- Pai, eu não entendo o que Radamanthys quer. Ele me contou essa história sabendo que não acreditaria nele, que eu acreditaria no senhor, eu... ele quer que o leve até o Shaka, mas por quê?

Shion franziu a testa quase unindo os dois pontos que tinha sobre as sobrancelhas.

- Ele não pode chegar a Shaka. – disse preocupado – Ele sabe onde ele está?

- Sabe. Sabe que ele está na Cália com o meu irmão. Mas eu jamais o ajudaria. Ele me disse que não poderia se teleportar pra lá sem saber onde era.

- Shun, ele tocou em você? – interrogou o rei mago preocupado.

O jovem príncipe piscou aturdido.

- Sim, ele segurou meu braço num momento de distração minha...

- Então ele sabe chegar a Cália, toda essa história contada foi apenas para distraí-lo e dar-lhe tempo de se aproximar. Ele leu seus sentimentos e agora irá atrás do Shaka...

- C-como? Ele não tem mais poderes...

- Taran sempre foi um grande mago, mesmo sendo um híbrido, e um poderoso sensitivo.

- Deuses... – murmurou Shun chocado - O que faremos?

- Precisamos chegar a Shaka, antes dele.

- Ele não tem poder para enfrentar o Shaka, pai.

- Não seja tolo, Shun! Ele tem todos os poderes. Ele é o pai dele!

Shun entreabriu os lábios aturdido. Shion bufou nervoso, esquecia-se às vezes que o jovem não vivera em Avalon.

- Em nosso reino o reconhecimento ao poder patriarcal é indissolúvel. Dagda reconhece esse poder como moralmente correto. Mesmo Shaka sendo o avatar de Blaudewed, ele ainda, como homem, deve total reverência e obediência a Taran, e é isso que aquele monstro usará para destruir Avalon e tudo que conhecemos. Durante anos eu protegi o Shaka dele, assim como as elêusis prometeram proteger também, mas agora o anjo está sozinho.

- O Shaka nunca faria isso e se ele o coagir de alguma forma o senhor ainda pode retirar-lhe os poderes mágicos, assim...

- Não, Shun. Shaka é o anjo de Avalon e seu poder é muito superior ao meu, somente Dagda pode retirar seus poderes. Agora venha, temos que ir a Grécia, não há tempo para mais explicações.

O poderoso rei mago invocou o portal mágico e logo ambos desapareceram do quarto, restando apenas à espessa bruma.

Shion rezava para que conseguisse chegar ao anjo, antes de Taran.

**Continua...**

Notas finais: Capítulo demorado, mas que veio com o cheiro de rosas, dedicado especialmente a meus lindinhos Albáfica e Afrodite, esses piscianos cheios de charme. Espero que tenham gostado.

Bem, espero que tenham curtido os momentos loves desse capítulos porque o próximo será pesado. Sem querer assustar claro XD!

Vagabond, Larrissa_Traum, Marry-chan, Hannah Elric, Danieru, Kao-san, Maya Amamiya, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica, EnmaHilder, faith, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi,anjosdastrevas, Isuzu Behemot, Kate-chan.

Obrigada de coração pelo carinho de vocês!

Até a próxima que espero não demorar tanto.

Abraços afetuosos!


	25. Laços de sangue

"**Por que às vezes o destino se cumpre pelos caminhos que tomamos para fugir dele..."**

**Laços de sangue**

**Capítulo 25**

**Avalon 22 anos antes**

_A porta da cela se abriu. Taran protegeu os olhos quando a bela moça entrou. Seu coração bateu descompassado no peito e ele se ergueu da cama._

_- Brigitte..._

_- Taran... – A moça murmurou – Você está bem?_

_- Sim, esperando a minha morte. – Respondeu o lorde de Lizen._

_- Eu pedirei ao conselho que não o matem, que apenas o exilem._

_- Por que depois do que fiz? – Os olhos caramelos interrogaram – Eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz, eu fui um monstro..._

_- Eu também errei. Eu errei quando o humilhava e ofendia e fazia crescer com palavras hostis a sua inveja por Brindhen. Quantas vezes eu disse que éramos superiores? Eu... eu o chamei de bárbaro sujo e não via que estava envenenando seu coração. O que você se tornou também é de minha responsabilidade. – Disse Brigitte de forma altiva, dando as costas ao mago._

_As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do jovem bruxo._

_- Eu sou um monstro, Brigitte, como consegue pedir por mim?_

_- Foi exatamente o que disse a Shion. Eu repeti tudo que todos dizem de você, que você é cruel, vil, invejoso, perverso, mas... – Os olhos azuis da sacerdotisa brilharam intensamente e ela se voltou para ele – Eu sei que você não é apenas isso, Taran, eu sei que aí dentro do seu peito existe um coração que foi muito ferido, mas que pode ser gentil e bom, como o garotinho que conheci no campo de lírios e pelo qual me apaixonei..._

_Os olhos incrédulos de Taran encararam Brigitte, e a bela moça sorriu._

_- Só que eu não poderia ser sua sem condená-lo. Eu sabia disso e por isso... Bem, eu não o machuquei, mas do que me machuquei com cada palavra ruim que lhe disse. Não pense que com isso estou perdoando seus atos; não, eu não o perdôo, apenas reconheço minha participação em sua maldade._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Irei ao conselho e direi tudo que estou dizendo e mais; direi que... que o acontecido foi... consentido..._

_Os olhos do lorde de Lizen se arregalaram._

_- Não! Sua louca, você se condenará junto comigo! – Gritou o mago – Eu sei o que está pensando, Brigitte, mas não pode fazer isso, deixe-me morrer, por Dagda..._

_Brigitte se aproximou da cela e encarou o mago._

_- Nessa história, você não é o único culpado. Caso alguém tenha que morrer que sejamos nós dois. Morreremos dentro das prisões de cristal de Avalon._

_- Não, Bri, por favor..._

_- Taran, não tema, eu sei que serei condenada, mas eu posso salvá-lo._

_- O que adiantaria ser salvo sem você! – Gritou o mago – Peça ajuda a Shion, ele entende o que é o amor, ele sabe!_

_Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Brigitte._

_- Meu irmão está amargo e desesperançado desde que foi abandonado por Beatrice, ele não nos ajudará._

_- Mas ele é meu amigo, é seu irmão!_

_- Ele é o futuro rei de Avalon e não deve contrariar os anciões. Além disso, eu não sei até que ponto vocês eram realmente amigos, Taran. Amizade não combina com ressentimento e inveja e não adianta negar, você sempre invejou Shion profundamente. Não estou cega à maldade do seu coração._

_O mago engoliu em seco, mas nada disse. Brigitte era terrivelmente teimosa e ele sabia que nada a impediria de ir ao conselho._

_- Brigitte, eu a amo! – Gritou entre lágrimas – Salve-se e ao meu filho!_

_A sacerdotisa que começava a se afastar parou e se virou para ele._

_- Como sabe?_

_- Você segurou minha mão, esqueceu-se?_

_- Eu também o amo, Taran._

- Foram às últimas palavras que ouvir da sua mãe. – Radamanthys estava dentro do solar de frente a Shaka que o mirava com olhos arregalados – Ela foi condenada à morte e eu ao exílio. Acho que o restante da história você deve conhecer. Eu consegui fugir e como vingança... Bem, me tornei um assassino, finalmente Avalon tinha um verdadeiro assassino, já que a desavença com os Tamudaeis foi por causa de uma mentira.

Shaka sentia a mente em um turbilhão. Quem era aquele ser de energia negra que lhe aparecia dizendo-se seu pai? Nunca ouvira aquela história, nunca ouvira falar de Radamanthys ou Taran. Aquilo só poderia ser mentira.

- Mago negro, eu não o conheço, exijo que pare de contar mentiras. O que quer de mim? – Indagou firme.

Radamanthys se aproximou do loiro e se prostrou diante dele.

- Toque-me, anjo de Avalon, sinta-me o cheiro e saberá que possuis um pouco da minha essência mágica. Saberás que sou seu pai.

Shaka deu um passo para trás. Aquele homem era imundo, a energia mágica dele era fétida. Nunca o tocaria.

- Eu não posso tocá-lo sem me contaminar. – Falou com seu jeito altivo – Você não pode ser meu pai, não pode!

Radamanthys deixou escapar um sorriso perverso. Mirou o rosto do anjo e por um momento seu coração, tão amargo, ferido e malévolo, se emocionou; Shaka era muito parecido com a mãe; os mesmos olhos de profundo azul, brilhantes como o fogo, mas já não enxergava neles a pureza que viu um dia nos olhos de Brigitte. Estava de frente a um homem amargo.

- Não preciso que me toque, Shaka, somente que me acompanhe. – Disse o escorpiano – É seu dever me conduzir até Avalon e comigo concretizar sua total destruição.

O loiro sorriu com ironia.

- Está louco se acha...

- Eu invoco o _Foreldri!_

Shaka entreabriu os lábios aturdido. O _Foreldri_ era concedido pelos deuses e aquele que o detinha possuía o direito de conduzir a energia mágica dos seus descendentes, caso esse se mostrasse rebelde às leis divinas. Mas não acreditava que os deuses fossem conceder tal dádiva àquele homem.

- Já não sigo as leis de Avalon... – Disse o mais jovem – E o _Foreldri_ não se aplica ao seu caso, feiticeiro.

- Essa lei mágica do poder do pai se destina a todos que usem a magia, até mesmo a ti, Anjo de Avalon, caso não me obedeça tudo ao seu redor será consumido e se tornará cinzas. Essa lei é indissolúvel...

Nesse momento ambos se viraram para a porta do solar, ao escutar passo se aproximando, mas antes que ela se abrisse, Shaka a trancou com magia.

- Isso é mentira! – Falou, enquanto escutava Ikki bater na porta e perguntar quem estava com ele.

- Quer arriscar? – Sorriu Radamanthys.

O loiro franziu a testa, não conseguia se concentrar em uma resposta com o barulho que o rei fazia do outro lado da porta, então a abriu e Ikki, Milo, Shiryu e Máscara da Morte quase foram ao chão.

- Radamanthys! – O rei e o ministro de guerra gritaram ao mesmo tempo, aturdidos.

O loiro de olhos caramelos se voltou para eles com seu mais cruel sorriso.

- Olá, antigos companheiros. – Disse – Quem diria que iríamos nos encontrar novamente?

- Maldito! – Milo deu um passo em direção ao ex-ministro de Micenas, mas foi paralisado por Shaka somente com o erguer de um dedo.

- Quietos. – Ordenou o anjo – A questão tratada aqui não pertence aos gregos.

- Obedeçam-no. – Falou Radamanthys e encarou o anjo nos olhos – Agora, filho, me siga até Avalon.

- Terá que me matar para isso! – Declarou Shaka – Jamais servirei ao mal!

Radamanthys grunhiu de ódio. Fosse um mago de Avalon ainda poderia evocar o _Foreldri _e, com a ajuda dos deuses, controlar Shaka através do poder pátrio, mas sendo um renegado e ele o anjo, isso era impossível. Precisava usar seu ardil e conseguir enganar o príncipe.

Antes, porém, de conseguir concretizar seu plano, uma bruma dominou o ambiente levando o frescor da relva ao solar do feiticeiro. Shun e Shion surgiram de um portal.

- Taran maldito! – Bradou o rei de Avalon – Então seus desígnios malignos incluíam o Shaka!

Radamanthys deu um passo para trás, mas estava preso entre gregos e avalonianos. Tentou evocar seu poder, mas foi paralisado.

- Não sairá daqui com vida essa noite. – Disse Shaka e fechou os olhos – Mesmo sendo meu progenitor, a sua maldade é tão profunda que nem a pureza do lírio branco pode dissolvê-la.

- Eu sou seu pai! – Gritou Radamanthys, e Shaka voltou abrir os olhos que agora brilhavam mesmo como lamparinas incandescentes.

- Posso sentir a maldade em seu coração. Não importa o que tenha sofrido... – Os olhos do anjo encararam os de Ikki por alguns segundos – Isso não justifica sua maldade contra tantos inocentes...

O príncipe caminhou até ele e tocou-lhe a mão; imediatamente todo o passado do pai, todas suas articulações em Micenas foram a sua mente. Viu Ikki e Shun presos, o rei da Cália sendo envenenados pelas palavras do ministro; os julgamentos, o sofrimento daquelas jovens vidas. Lágrimas foram aos seus olhos e o jovem mago se afastou do feiticeiro negro.

Shaka mirou Shion; aproximou-se dele e se prostrou aos seus pés.

- Perdão, meu senhor... – pediu.

Shion se inclinou e afagou-lhe os cabelos, o puxando para que se erguesse. Depois o abraçou com força.

- Shaka, eu é quem lhe peço perdão.

Shun se aproximou do irmão que mirava tudo aquilo ainda confuso.

- Ikki...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Shun, e quem é esse homem?

- Meu pai. – Explicou o menor – Eu já lhe expliquei. Shion é o rei mago de Avalon, tio do Shaka, mas o criou como um filho – voltou-se para Radamanthys -, sua manobra desesperada nunca daria certo, Taran. Pertence à Shion o poder pátrio sobre o anjo. Esquece-te que os laços mágicos são feito também por ações e não somente por sangue?

Shion se afastou de Shaka e encarou seu ex-conselheiro e protetor. Dessa vez, o rosto do rei mago não raiva apenas tristeza.

- Ah, Taran, o que se tornou.

- O que você me tornou, Shion. – Sorriu amargo.

- Somos todos responsáveis por nossos atos e nossa vida, essa é uma lei de Avalon.

- Então me deixe viver, não pode me tirar à vida com poderes mágicos. – Advertiu.

- Não. – O lorde supremo suspirou – Mas posso livrá-lo definitivamente de qualquer ligação que tenha com Avalon... Nenhum poder lhe restará agora...

Os olhos amarelados de Radamanthys se arregalaram ao ver o rei de Avalon juntar as mãos formando um espiral.

- Que o caldeirão de sangue de Dadga absorva seus poderes mágicos e o purifique... – Declarou Shion – A partir de agora, tu nada mais será além de um mortal.

Soprou o ar sobre a espiral e uma bruma avermelhada cobriu Radamanthys que gritou em desespero, sentindo como se fosse devorado por insetos e suas forças se esvaindo.

Shaka o libertou da paralisia e o homem caiu de joelhos no chão, tremendo.

- Maldito, maldito seja para sempre, Shion... – Grunhiu Radamanthys – Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, sempre voltarei para me vingar de você. Eu lhe levarei tanta dor, tanta dor que você irá bradar por séculos e séculos!

- A partir desse momento, Avalon nada mais tem contigo.

Shion deu-lhe as costas e invocou um novo portal.

- Shun, Shaka... – Chamou.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Shun disse a Ikki e afagou o rosto do irmão – Cuide-se...

- Shun, como está a mamãe? – Indagou o mais velho.

- Ela é prisioneira de Edgar. – Disse o menor.

- Então mais que nunca preciso marchar até Micenas.

- Parece que para o nosso destino não há saída, irmão.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e o garoto caminhou em direção ao pai, Shaka, no entanto permaneceu parado.

- Shaka? – Insistiu Shion.

- Avalon não é mais meu lugar, pai. – Falou o rapaz – Eu sinto muito.

Shion sentiu o peito apertar.

- Sabes que cometes uma blasfêmia não sabe? Sabe a responsabilidade que isso lhe trará? – Shion o encarava preocupado. Shaka acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Perdoe-me.

- Peça perdão ao universo, não a mim, filho. – O rei mago deu as costas ao anjo e entrou no portal. Shun ainda olhou condoído para Shaka antes de segui-lo e desaparecer.

Shaka saiu do quarto, acabando com a magia que prendia os gregos. Subiu as escadas em direção ao alto da torre onde se podia contemplar o céu.

O anjo de Avalon mirou o céu escuro e ergueu as mãos, seus olhos brilharam e raios e trovões foram vistos e ouvidos, uma tempestade começou a se formar.

"_Dagda, eu o avatar de Blaudewed peço para que recolha meus poderes mágicos e não permita que eles se manifestem mais em meu corpo. Esse avatar não é mais sagrado para atender um Deus e, se concorda comigo, que assim se faça..."_

Ikki que o seguiu pela escada, mirava o céu e os trovões bestificado com a força que havia no mago; era como se a natureza falasse com ele.

" _O lírio branco encarna __em um príncipe de Avalon para que seu poder abençoe a terra, não posso retirar seus poderes."_

"Eu preciso..."

"_É o que quer?"_

"Sim."

"_Que assim se faça, mas lembre-se: um mago nunca volta atrás ao dar sua palavra__, e o anjo de Avalon será sempre o anjo de Avalon, avatar de Blaudewed e aquele que carrega todos os poderes!"_

"Eu aceito!" Gritou Shaka e uma corrente mágica circundou o corpo esguio do mago. Ele gritou contorcendo-se para trás como se fosse apertado fortemente; então uma densa bruma dominou o ambiente e o anjo tombou. Ikki correu até ele e o pegou nos braços antes que fosse ao chão. Uma chuva forte caía, raios e trovões violentos chicoteava a terra e os céus.

Era como se os deuses chorassem...

- Shaka! – O rei gritou o sacudindo para que recuperasse os sentidos – Vamos, acorde feiticeiro!

O pegou nos braços e desceu as escadas, entrando em seguida no solar, com o rapaz nos braços.

- Ele não tem mais nenhum valor. – Falou Radamanthys com desprezo. Apesar de não possuir mais poderes, um mago sempre seria um mago, e ele podia sentir tudo que acontecera – O idiota, tal qual sua mãe, abriu mãos dos seus poderes mágicos.

- Cale-se! – Grunhiu Ikki – Milo, tire esse lixo daqui, ele é todo seu.

Radamanthys engoliu em seco dando-se conta que estava entre inimigos e que agora enfrentaria o seu inimigo mais letal: Milo Alacrau. Virou-se lívido, mirando o sorriso debochado do general.

- Radamanthys de Wevyn – o militar sacou a espada e a girou no ar -, eu prometi que antes que meu tempo chegasse, minha espada o atravessaria, lembra-se?

- Claro que sim, general. – Sorriu o loiro – Afinal, tu tens que defender a honra da casa de Aquarium, embora não tenha se importando nem um pouco em manchar o nome do teu clã.

Milo o encarou sério e com desprezo.

- Shiryu, providencie uma espada para o ministro de Micenas. Radamanthys, o convido à arena, é lá que se dará nossa última batalha.

**-Samsara-**

O último barco estava pronto. Mu mirou o horizonte e percebeu que algumas árvores começavam a murchar.

"A força mágica foi enfraquecida, logo Avalon cairá..." Pensou com angústia e sentiu a mão de Albáfica em seu ombro. Segurou a mão do amigo e a apertou.

- Como estão os preparativos? – Indagou o lorde de Lizen.

- Está tudo pronto, as primeiras barcas devem sair hoje antes do pôr-do-sol, levaremos as crianças primeiro.

- A família real deveria...

- Nem tente! – interrompeu Mu - Shion não aceitaria e nem muito menos eu. É nosso dever conduzir até o último filho de Avalon para a próxima ilha. Agora entendo que nossa destruição foi profetizada também...

- Não entendo, se ele traria tanto mal, por que permitiram que nascesse?

Mu encarou Albáfica indignado.

- A culpa não é dele! É de todos nós.

- Desculpe-me, Mu, eu só... Acho que começo a me desesperar e isso é imperdoável para um lorde de Lizen...

Interrompeu-se e engoliu em seco ao sentir a mão macia do príncipe em seu rosto.

- Albáfica, quando isso tudo terminar...

- Quando isso tudo terminar ainda estaremos aqui, Mu. Fique tranqüilo. – Sorriu o mais velho.

O príncipe abraçou-se ao amigo, não sabendo se aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Em Micenas, Camus agrupava a última tropa. O gigantesco exército estava pronto para o combate. Da janela da torre, Jocasta observava com pesar os últimos dias de sua era.

Na arena de Balrun, Radamanthys de Wyvn e Milo Alacrau começaram seu duelo. O rei, a pretensa futura rainha e todos no castelo observavam com atenção. Como primeiro ministro de Micenas, Radamanthys também possuía um forte preparo militar, mas não se achava a altura daquele que foi o primeiro general do maior e melhor exército do mundo conhecido.

As espadas se chocaram no ar emitindo a vibração característica dos metais. O feiticeiro negro não seria um adversário qualquer, ainda assim, sabia-se incapaz de derrotar o loiro micênio, se não utilizasse algum ardil, logo seria morto.

Gritou ao ser atingido no braço e caiu de joelho. Milo se afastou dando tempo para que ele se recuperasse. Não queria que o inimigo tivesse uma morte rápida.

- Levante-se, ministro. – Falou o general – Seu martírio ainda nem começou.

Radamanthys o encarou arfante, cambaleando e voltando a cair. Ergueu-se com dificuldade e partiu para o combate, disparando num ataque desesperado contra o guerreiro de Balrun, mas Milo se esquivava dos seus golpes e avançava furioso, golpeando-o e ferindo-o até fazê-lo cair com um ferimento no abdômen.

- Erga-se para morrer como um homem, Radamanthys! – Exigiu Milo.

O mais velho cuspiu sangue e riu maligno.

- Sim, me levanto sim, para morrer como Camus Cignus morreu...lutando...

Os olhos de Milo se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu.

- O que...

- Seu amado general está morto! Edgar o matou por ser um traidor de Micenas...

- Não...

O grego deu dois passos para trás com o olhar completamente perdido. Isso foi suficiente para que, rápido, Radamanthys o atingisse com a espada...

- Milo! – Ikki se ergueu do trono, Kanon, Shiryu e Máscara da Morte de seus lugares. O ministro de guerra cambaleou pra trás, vendo o sangue pingar pela fenda da armadura...

...

As tropas estavam agrupadas, sendo passada em revista pelo ministro de guerra quando ele sentiu um aperto no peito e tombou de joelhos.

- Camus! – Hyoga saiu da sua formação e correu até o irmão, mirando seu rosto lívido – Você está bem?

- Hyoga... Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Milo... – murmurou – eu sinto...

- Sente? Como pode sentir?

- Não sei, só sei que sinto... deuses, eu preciso... – Cerrou os lábios, perturbado e fez um esforço sobre humano para se por de pé – Hyoga, eu preciso do Shun...

- O Shun está na torre, preso... – murmurou o loiro com mágoa – Sob suas próprias ordens, meu irmão.

- Não seja tolo, ele não está na torre, ele pode sair de lá quando quiser, tu sabes. Preciso que ele me leve a Balrun...

...

O general Alacrau cuspiu o sangue que subiu de sua garganta e voltou a rodar a espada, vendo Radamanthys se erguer, segurando a sua com dificuldade. Não demorou muito para com mais alguns golpes, Milo o desarmasse, o fazendo cair de joelhos novamente, gemendo e perdido.

Os olhos verdes encararam os olhos caramelos de Radamanthys profundamente, antes do golpe final.

- Nos encontraremos em outra vida, escorpião! – gritou e o amaldiçoou em alguma língua que o grego não entendeu.

Sua boca foi calada quando a lâmina perfurou-lhe a garganta até os ossos, quase lhe decepando a cabeça. O ex-mago e primeiro ministro de Micenas tombou e então se tornou pó.

Afrodite que estava assistindo ao combate entreabriu os lábios e mirou o olhar sério de Máscara da Morte; ambos entendiam.

- Covarde! Milo lutou com um _golem_ enquanto o desgraçado fugia como um rato! – Grunhiu o assassino soltando do seu lugar e chamando Kanon para empreender caçada ao verdadeiro Radamanthys.

Milo deixou cair a espada e tombou de joelhos, antes de desabar desacordado na arena.

Ikki saiu de onde estava se livrando do manto e da coroa, chegando até o amigo.

O pegou nos braços.

- Não, não, não, não... – murmurava desesperado – Você não, Milo, você não!

Abraçou-se forte ao corpo do loiro – Chame os médicos, os curandeiros, alguém! – Gritou desesperado.

Os servos começaram a se movimentar. O rei pegou o amigo nos braços com dificuldade e o levou para seu quarto. Milo estava ferido, mas estava vivo e ele não permitiria que morresse.

Kanon e Shiryu acompanharam o rei, aflitos.

- Ele ficará bem, Ikki, Milo é forte! – Falou Shiryu.

- Onde está o médico? – Resmungou Ikki – Se ele não aparecer logo, mandarei que o enforquem!

Não precisou. Os médicos apareceram rápido e examinaram o ferimento de Milo. Era grave.

Passaram a noite cuidando do rapaz. Ikki não conseguiu dormir, andava de um lado a outro, nervoso, dentro do castelo; pensando no que faria se perdesse seu general, seu amigo, seu irmão.

Shiryu também se mostrava preocupado, mas seguia ao seu lado, todavia, sem nada dizer, sabia que Ikki não queria palavras. Quando cansou de andar de um lado a outro, o monarca se deixou cair em um banco e apoiou a cabeça com a mão.

- Ikki...

- Não conseguiremos a Arcádia sem ele, Shiryu. – Declarou baixo.

- Eu sei que sua preocupação não é a Arcádia agora...

- Milo é mais que um general, é meu irmão. – O rei fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se estremecer – Conseguiram encontrar o desgraçado do Radamanthys?

- Não. Ele evaporou como fumaça. – Declarou Shiryu.

- O que foi aquilo, Shiryu?

- Magia negra; ele soprou uma parte da sua essência no barro e formou o golem que possuía todas suas habilidades e maldade. Deve ter feito isso antes de entrar em Balrun, para o caso de ser capturado. O golem é um ser completamente dedicado e obediente ao seu senhor, e lutou em seu lugar e usou seus ardis.

- Covarde desgraçado! Bruxo traidor, eu o matarei! – Rosnava Ikki apertando os punhos.

- Vamos rezar aos deuses que o próprio Milo seja capaz de fazer isso, meu rei. – Segurou o ombro do amigo com carinho.

Shiryu que estava sentado ao seu lado, se ergueu quando Pandora se aproximou.

- Meu senhor – começou a mulher -, venho tentar lhe trazer um pouco de conforto.

Ikki ergueu o olhar para a mulher que lhe estendeu a mão. O rei ponderou por um tempo, reconhecendo que estava exausto. Milo já estava sendo tratado, era melhor se recolher, ficar ali naquele estado não ajudaria o amigo.

Aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e se despediu de Shiryu com um aceno. O jovem do clã Drakon ficou observando o rei partir ao lado da bela mulher. Suspirou e voltou ao quarto de Milo para ver como estava o general.

Pandora e Ikki entraram no quarto e a futura rainha despiu-se exibindo seu corpo claro e perfeito, de curvas generosas. O monarca tocou-lhe os lábios que se abriram para receber seus dedos e sugá-los...

Recolheu a mão e se afastou. Pandora franziu a testa confusa.

- Eu o desagradei?

- Não. – Falou o rei e se dirigiu à porta – Durma, não desejo nada de você essa noite.

- Mas meu rei...

- Não me questione. – Falou saindo do quarto. Deixando a moça só e furiosa.

"Desgraçado, pagarás por isso!" Grunhiu a feiticeira egípcia.

**-Samsara-**

**Avalon**

O semblante de Shion era cansado como Shun nunca viu antes. O jovem príncipe acarinhou o ombro do pai que se voltou para ele com um sorriso fraco.

- Pai, eu sinto muito por tudo que está acontecendo.

- Eu sei. – Disse o rei e encarou os olhos verdes do filho – Fique comigo, Shun. Venha comigo para a segunda ilha, lá haverá um reino de paz para todos nós.

- Lá é um lugar onde nem o Hyoga e nem minha mãe podem entrar, então não é meu lugar, pai, eu sinto muito.

Shion respirou fundo.

- Você sabe não é? Sabe o que acontecerá a Micenas; sabe o que acontecerá a todos que lá ficarem.

- Estou cônscio do meu destino e o aceito. Eu lutarei como um guerreiro micênio, contra... meu irmão.

Shion se aproximou da janela e mirou o céu avermelhado.

- Diga a Beatrice que eu... eu sempre a amei... sempre amarei...

Uma lágrima molhou o rosto do infante micênio e ele a limpou rápido; estava cansado de chorar.

- Eu direi. Pai... – Esperou que o rei mago se virasse para lhe sorrir e declarar:

- Teremos outra vida. Outra mais bonita que essa...

- Eu sei, meu filho. Dei-me um abraço.

Shun se jogou nos braços do rei e dessa vez, ambos choraram, coisa que não era do feitio de Shion, mas naquele momento o sábio e altivo rei chegara ao limite de suas forças e do seu desespero.

**- Amor de Maldição-**

Um assovio longo cortou a noite, era Máscara da Morte chamando Marduk que pousou em seu braço logo depois. O assassino afagou a cabeça do animal enquanto mirava o céu avermelhado, um céu de agouro, estranho e fúnebre. Ele colocara a ave também à procura do bruxo, mas as buscas tinham sido todas em vão.

Afrodite se aproximou dele. Ele era sempre uma visão que refrescava a noite, vestido na túnica curta branca, as pernas perfeitas envoltas em sandálias trançadas, os cabelos loiros ao vento.

Máscara da Morte teve vontade se ser artista, um excelente pintor como muitos em sua tribo eram. Assim, poderia imortalizar aquela visão magnífica que era o mago da casa de Lizen.

O loiro sorriu quando se aproximou dele e o abraçou sem embaraço.

- Eu sinto muito, mas acredite, ele ficará bem. – Disse.

O assassino ficou calado olhando o falcão que voou assim que Afrodite chegou perto.

- A teia do destino começa a nos enredar. Partiremos para a Arcádia em breve e precisamos do Alacrau.

- Eu sei.

- E seu amigo?

- Eu ainda estou confuso com suas atitudes. Ele renegou aos deuses, esse é um karma perigoso para se carregar. – Volveu o mago.

- Mas nunca podemos fugir do destino, talvez carregar esse karma seja o destino dele.

- Eu sei, mas é cruel. – Suspirou o loiro.

- Nunca disse que não seria.

Afrodite mirou o rosto do amante. Hassani estava distante e amargurado, percebia; mas sabia que ele não lhe contaria o que o incomodava além da saúde do ministro.

- Irei vê-lo, preciso saber dele o motivo dessa atitude tão radical.

- Vá Afrodite, mas isso não mudará nada, nada mesmo.

O loiro sentiu um frio no estômago com aquelas palavras, mas resolveu ir até Shaka, sentia de uma maneira muito triste que o fim de toda aquela aventura kármica estava chegando.

**-Samsara-**

No corredor sul do palácio, Galena esperava Kanon que se aproximou envolto em sua capa. O ministro estava taciturno, preocupado com a saúde de Milo, mas achava que ainda assim não deveria esquecer da sua missão que era cuidar do bem estar do rei e de Balrun.

- Demorei? – Indagou à mocinha quando a encontrou.

- Um pouco, só não entendo porque temos sempre que nos encontrar as escondidas. Não dizes que me ama? Que falaria com meus pais?

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Galena. – Disse Kanon – Primeiro preciso que faça o que lhe pedir.

A adolescente mordeu o lábio.

- Por que quer fazer isso com ele?

- Preciso tirá-lo de Balrun, ademais, ele também quer ir embora, não foi isso que me contou?

- Sim, mas... inconsciente? Por que quer levá-lo inconsciente? – A garota desconfiou e encarou os olhos do "namorado" – Não fará mal ao senhor Shaka, fará?

- Não, claro que não! Eu só o quero fora do caminho do rei e de Balrun, só isso. – Mentiu e tirou do seu manto um pequeno frasco com um líquido violeta – Coloque isso na comida dele, depois disso ele cairá em um sono profundo somente...

Galena pegou o frasco e escondeu no vestido. Estava com medo, mas não podia duvidar de Kanon; ele a amava, seria seu esposo, ela tinha que confiar.

Por seu lado, Kanon sentia-se mal por iludir aquela garota, sabia que provavelmente não poderia cumprir tudo que lhe prometia, a estava usando. Entretanto, tentava se convencer que era por uma boa causa, uma causa realmente nobre; Ikki e a Beócia.

**- Amor de Maldição-**

Quando Shaka abriu os olhos, sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça e viu Afrodite ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Indagou, e o lorde de Lizen suspirou pesadamente.

- Por que abriu mão dos seus poderes mágicos? Isso é uma heresia, Shaka, a maior das ofensas aos deuses!

O príncipe engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

- Só assim, posso garantir que nunca mais ninguém irá me usar como arma. Agora estou verdadeiramente livre, Dite... – O anjo sorriu. Sentia-se verdadeiramente livre de todas suas responsabilidades naquele momento.

- E o que fará?

- Irei embora, não sei pra onde, mas... Não há mais nada a fazer em Balrun e não há mais lugar para mim em Avalon.

- Shion e Mu...

- Afrodite, eles não podem me aceitar, não sou mais o anjo, não sou mais um filho de Avalon, eu a reneguei.

- Você ainda é o anjo!

- Um anjo renegado que desdenhou dos deuses. – Riu com amargura – Perdido, Dite, perdido para sempre...

Afrodite engoliu em seco.

- Eu...

- Eu sei que não me seguirá. – Shaka sorriu e afagou o rosto do mais velho – Você encontrou finalmente seu amor e sua paz; agarre-os e viva-os intensamente, meu amigo.

- Mas... eu não posso deixá-lo, Shaka, você é meu amigo... – As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do pisciano – Por que tinha que fazer isso?

- Desculpe-me por todo mal que lhe causei, não foi intencional. – Não respondeu o príncipe, continuando a sorrir para o outro. Afrodite entendia que aquilo era uma despedida.

- E o rei? Acha que ele deixará que parta?

Shaka mordeu os lábios. Já havia pensado naquilo, sabia que não seria fácil, mas o enfrentaria.

- Conseguirei convencê-lo no momento oportuno. Não tenho pressa e nem sei aonde vou. Posso esperar.

- Sentirei muito sua falta, meu amigo. – Afrodite o abraçou.

- Eu também, Dite, eu também.

Descansaram por um tempo nos braços um do outro e quando se afastaram, sentiram uma presença no quarto. Ikki estava parado próximo à porta e mirava os dois. Seu ciúme de Afrodite era evidente e continuava tão forte quanto no primeiro dia, ainda assim, ele nada falou; ficou parado, controlado.

- Eu o verei depois, não vá sem falar comigo novamente. – Disse o lorde de Lizen e saiu, acenando com a cabeça para o rei.

Shaka continuou sentando na cama, enxugando os olhos molhados.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Ikki seco.

- Estou. – Respondeu o mago lacônico, vendo-o se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado.

Ikki o puxou pelo queixo para que o encarasse. Shaka afastou sua mão o encarando firme.

- Eu acho que não sirvo mais aos seus propósitos. Meus poderes agora não são a sombra do que um dia foram. – Declarou baixando o olhar, melhor não encará-lo - Quero ir embora...

Sentiu a mão de o monarca tremer.

- Eu não permitirei que parta...

- Se não permitir, tirarei minha própria vida. – Os olhos azuis se voltaram para o soberano novamente, e ele não teve dúvidas de que o mago não brincava. Percebeu que pela primeira vez, sua determinação era verdadeira e ferrenha.

Ikki suspirou.

- E para onde vais?

- Não sei...

- E acha que deixarei que fique sem rumo, vagando pela Grécia, sozinho e sem poderes? – O rei se ergueu, mostrando-se profundamente nervoso.

- Por que se importa? – Shaka murmurou.

- Por que...! – Ikki se voltou para ele indignado, mas calou-se antes de dizer o que sentia. O desespero que o tomava era tanto que ele não conseguia se controlar. Voltou a se aproximar do loiro, agachando a sua frente e o encarando nos olhos – Por que não fica aqui? Aqui estará protegido sempre, nenhum mal acontecerá a você... eu... – engoliu em seco – Fica...

Shaka balançou a cabeça negando e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

- Aqui também não é o meu lugar...

- Se nem aqui e nem Avalon é o seu lugar, qual é então? – Irritou-se o rei.

- Delfos...

Ikki entreabriu os lábios e se ergueu novamente.

- Delfos! – Riu incrédulo – Lutastes tanto para não cumprir esse destino...

- Shion me disse certa vez que, às vezes, o destino se cumpre por meio dos caminhos que tomamos para fugir dele...

Ikki fechou os olhos com força, dando as costas ao mago. O peso daquelas palavras era enorme para ambos. Lembravam-se de todas as escrituras e profecias e souberam que nunca teriam como escapar. Estava escrito.

- Eu não me importo! – Voltou-se para o mago com olhos marejados. Shaka entreabriu os lábios ao ver as duas lágrimas que desceram por seu rosto – Não me importo com nada que venha a me acontecer, portanto que você fique! Permaneça ao meu lado, Shaka!

- Por quê? – O mago gritou e apoiou a mão na testa, caindo em prantos.

Ikki voltou a se ajoelhar a sua frente; segurou-lhe as mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Porque eu te amo...

O coração de Shaka bateu forte como nunca, mas ele nada disse, ficou apenas encarando o rei, atônito, mas não evitou quando seus lábios foram tomados com ternura. Ikki revezava beijos leves e sussurros que confessavam sem parar aquilo que a mente do loiro ainda era incapaz de acreditar:

Eu te amo, te amo, te amo...

Permitiu-se ser deitado na cama e despido; amado por ele, embora dos seus lábios nenhuma palavra gentil tenha sido proferidas.

No dia seguinte, quando o loiro acordou, Ikki já estava se vestindo para deixar o solar. Era a primeira vez que ele passava a noite inteira ao seu lado. O mago virou-se para o lado ainda envolto nos lençóis claros, para não ter que mirar o rosto do rei. Sabia que ele também não gostaria de nenhuma palavra e que, talvez a única que ele quisesse, não fosse capaz de dizer.

- Shaka... – Ikki começou, enquanto calçava as sandálias - Após o cerco a Arcádia, eu deixarei que vá se quiser. – Declarou se sem encarar o loiro – Seu pai conseguiu fugir.

- Meu pai é... foi Shion de Brindhen... – Murmurou.

O soberano de Balrun parou a porta e o mirou.

- Um dia eu também tive um pai.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Shaka, e o rei saiu do quarto ainda sem encará-lo.

O mago se ergueu em fim, fez sua higiene pessoal e vestiu-se com uma túnica longas azul. Sentia-se estranho, como se fosse outra pessoa, mais leve, mais... alegre?

Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos. Queria acreditar que aquilo se devia a ausência dos seus poderes mágicos e não as palavras ditas pelo rei na noite anterior.

Galena entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de prata que trazia seu café da manhã. Depositou na mesa com cuidado e estava saindo quando Shaka a impediu.

- Bom dia, Galena...

- Bom dia, senhor...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece nervosa? – Estranhou o rapaz.

- Nada senhor, apenas muitos afazeres. Com licença.

A moça saiu apressada, e Shaka deu de ombros, não entendendo suas atitudes. Sentou-se à mesa e pegou pena e papel para escrever enquanto começava a tomar o desjejum.

Levou o cálice de prata onde havia um consistente suco de uva aos lábios bebendo com gosto, mas parou no primeiro gole, deixando a taça cair e a bebida se espalhar no chão. Apesar de ter abdicado dos seus poderes, um filho de Avalon sempre seria um filho de Avalon e sua intuição estava intacta; assim, sentira o odor do veneno ao primeiro gole.

Ergueu-se da cadeira, sentindo-se tonto; deixou o quarto, lívido, descendo pelas escadas, se apoiando nas paredes. Suas vistas turvaram e ele cairia se alguém não o segurasse.

- Shaka! – Ikki o apoiou nos braços, mirando seus olhos apavorados – Shaka, o que aconteceu, diga!

O rei havia voltado ao solar porque se esqueceu de dizer ao mago que partiria àquela tarde para o combate. Agora o encontrava daquela forma; o que teria acontecido?

Ainda gritando por ajuda, levou o mago para o quarto o colocando na cama, com o rosto apoiado em seu colo. Continuou a gritar por um médico, chacoalhando a sineta sem parar, mas todos pareciam estar na ala norte, no quarto de Milo, nenhum o ouviria.

Quem apareceu foi Afrodite que encarou o amigo e segurou seu pulso fraco.

- Por Dagda, ele... – Mirou o rosto pálido do rei – Ele foi envenenado...

- Como? – Ikki indagou desesperado.

Afrodite se inclinou sobre o amigo e aspirou o odor dos seus lábios se afastando em seguida.

- Seiva de mandrágora, um veneno mágico letal, ele... ele não vai... – Os olhos do lorde de Lizen se encheram de lágrimas – Por Angus, Shaka! Se tivesse seus poderes, ainda poderia...

- Não! Não pode ser! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! - Gritava Ikki transido de dor apertando o corpo do loiro nos braços.

Afrodite mirou o príncipe que já estava desmaiado nos braços do rei e depois o próprio rei.

- Há uma coisa. – Disse sério.

- O quê? Qualquer coisa, Afrodite, por favor...

- O elo de vocês é forte e você também possui o sangue de Avalon.

- O que quer dizer?

Afrodite uniu a mão do rei a do príncipe e proferiu um encantamento.

- Sugue o veneno... Ele sozinho não vai suportar, mas se esse veneno for dividido contigo, ambos podem sobreviver, mas... isso também não é certeza. Podem ambos morrer...

Ikki não pensou duas vezes, aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Shaka e o beijou, sugando o veneno como se sugasse o ar da sua garganta.

Uma fumaça roxa começou a sair da boca do príncipe em direção ao rosto do rei que a inalava e engolia. As veias do rosto do monarca começaram a ficar visíveis, assim como as de suas mãos, era como se o veneno estivesse sendo tragado para elas.

- Pare, senhor, ou morrerá! – Afrodite gritou e o empurrou, para que se separasse do príncipe de Avalon.

Ikki tombou pra trás, quase convulsionando; os olhos vidrados; pálido, com uma expressão quase cadavérica...

Enquanto Shaka voltava a abrir os olhos...

**Continua...**

Golem - é um ser artificial mítico, associado à tradição mística do judaísmo, particularmente à cabala, que pode ser trazido à vida através de um processo mágico.

Utilizei-o aqui por esse motivo, já que a fic é fantástica e não histórica, XD!

No próximo capítulo explicarei como o Rada fez isso. Sei que alguns pensarão que o Shaka perdeu os poderes apenas para ser envenenado na história, mas não foi isso, ele poderia ser envenenado mesmo com os poderes, pois a "seiva de mandrágora" como o Afrodite disse, é um veneno mágico (criado por mim, claro XD!). Algumas coisas ainda carecem de explicação, então, para que eu não esqueça de fazê-las nos próximos capítulos, por favor, me ajudem, mandado suas dúvidas por Review ou MP, a fic é muito grande e muitas vezes, a autora acaba deixando passar alguns detalhes.

Kate-chan, Danieru, PrettyLiar, Aporro_Granz, Larrissa_Traum, Euri_demais, ShakaAmamiya, keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, EnmaHilder, milaangelica, Mefram_Maru, Hannah Elric, faith.

Obrigada a todos vocês pelo apoio e carinho de sempre. Desculpem a demora, vida corrida XD!

Até a próxima!

Sion Neblina


	26. Amores e maldições

**Amores ****e maldições**

**Capítulo 26**

A notícia de que o rei estava ferido repercutiu nas paredes da fortaleza de Balrun como se fosse uma grande explosão. Kanon ficou lívido assim que a ouviu; não entendia como alguém poderia ter ferido Ikki dentro de Balrun; não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo.

Correu imediatamente em direção aos aposentos do monarca, encontrando Shiryu e seus generais que faziam o mesmo trajeto.

— O que aconteceu? — Interrogou nervoso.

— Eu não sei, quem o trouxe foi o mago Afrodite, parece que tanto nosso rei quanto o outro mago foram feridos — Respondeu Shiryu aflito.

Todos estavam muito confusos enquanto atravessavam o longo corredor, não sabiam ao certo o que havia acontecido, apenas que o monarca estava lutando pela vida.

— Será que foi o Radamanthys? — Continuou o primeiro ministro apreensivo.

— Não sei, Kanon, quer parar de fazer perguntas? — Irritou-se Shiryu o que era bem raro, mas o jovem general estava desesperado; primeiro Milo e agora Ikki, aquilo era mais que um pesadelo. Chegaram enfim à porta que os conduziriam aos aposentos do rei; entraram, encontrando Pandora ao lado do mesmo que era tratado por três médicos e que estava desacordado.

— O que aconteceu? — Indagou Kanon novamente ainda mais perturbado.

Um dos médicos, o mais respeitável dele, que já era idoso se voltou para o primeiro ministro.

— Veneno, meu senhor, um veneno muito forte e que desconheço. — Falou.

Kanon empalideceu tão visivelmente que despertou a atenção de Shiryu, assim como o olhar que ele trocou com a futura rainha.

— Ele... ele não vai...? — Gaguejou o espartano.

— É muito difícil saber, estamos fazendo tudo para ajudá-lo a reagir, mas é um veneno desconhecido e muito forte.

Kanon não sabia o que fazer e nem o que pensar, mirou o rosto desconfiado de Shiryu e depois novamente Pandora que baixou o olhar.

— Acho que isso deve ter sido obra daquele feiticeiro. — Falou a mulher muito calmamente, chamando a atenção de todos — Somente ele poderia ter acesso a um veneno tão poderoso...

— É uma acusação muito grave senhora. — Declarou Shiryu preocupado — E se fosse verdadeira, por que ele também seria envenenado?

— Pode ter sido um acidente. — A mulher corou, percebendo a contradição nas suas palavras.

Shiryu a observou por um tempo e então caminhou para a porta.

— Eu mesmo investigarei esse atentado. Por favor, façam o que for preciso para salvar o rei, doutores, e não o deixem sozinho nem por um minuto.

A desconfiança do general era evidente e todos se entreolharam.

— Enviarei o Máscara da Morte para que monte guarda nesse quarto até que o rei se recupere. — Mirou Pandora nos olhos mais uma vez — E tenha certeza, ele irá se recuperar.

Voltou a caminhar em direção à porta.

— Vamos, Kanon. — Parou novamente esperando o ministro que pareceu despertar do seu estado de torpor e o acompanhou contrafeito.

Shiryu subiu as escadas que conduziam ao solar do feiticeiro. Kanon alegou que ele mesmo falaria com Máscara da Morte e não o seguiu. Quando o general entrou no quarto destinado a Shaka, este estava em volto em uma bruma violeta e tépida; Afrodite estava sentado na cama e empunhava as mãos sobre o anjo de Avalon. O lorde de Lizen se interrompeu ao notar a presença do general caleno.

— Estou fazendo um tratamento que expulsará o veneno do corpo do Shaka — Explicou o mago —, mas não é algo fácil, demorará até que ele esteja completamente recuperado.

— Poderia fazer o mesmo pelo rei? — Indagou o general com olhos desesperados — Eu sei que não há motivos para que o ajude, mas...

— Eu posso fazer — Interrompeu o loiro —, a responsabilidade dos magos de Avalon é ajudar às pessoas, mesmo que elas sejam más pessoas. — completou desfazendo a bruma. Shaka parecia dormir tranquilo, antes estava muito agitado, com febre e delirando, falando o nome do senhor da Cália sem parar, agora já estava melhor e ele poderia deixá-lo sem se preocupar.

— Obrigado. — Pediu Shiryu e esperou que o mago se aproximasse.

Afrodite antes de seguir com ele olhou para a refeição que continuava quase intocada sobre a mesa.

— Se deseja ajudar o seu senhor, descubra quem tentou envenenar meu amigo. — Disse o loiro muito sério.

Shiryu seguiu-lhe o olhar, depois se aproximou da mesa mirando o cálice.

— Se foi seu amigo quem foi envenenado, o que o Ikki tem a ver com isso? Conte-me o que aconteceu, mago. — Pediu.

O lorde de Avalon narrou rapidamente o ocorrido; Shiryu, ao saber de como as coisas aconteceram, comprimiu os lábios e crispou os punhos por alguns instantes, profundamente consternado.

— O amor que meu rei sente por teu amigo é...

— Muito forte. — Completou Afrodite — Talvez tanto quanto a cadeia de ódio que os enlaça. Isso não vai parar, Shiryu, não vai parar enquanto eles, os dois, não cumprirem seus destinos e não pagarem por tudo que desencadearam; não vai parar enquanto o soberano de Balrun não expurgar todos os seus erros e crimes, não vai parar enquanto Shaka não cumprir a missão que lhe foi destinada.

Shiryu baixou a cabeça levemente, cobrindo o rosto com a franja farta e respirando de forma pesada.

— Vamos, mago — disse finalmente —, cada segundo pode ser fatal para o rei. — Caminhou em direção à porta e retirou a chave que estava pendurada ao lado — Manterei esse quarto fechado e sobre vigília. Quem tentou matar seu amigo pode tentar novamente.

Afrodite concordou, e eles partiram para o quarto do monarca.

—**Amor de maldição—**

Kanon encontrou Pandora horas depois, no pátio do castelo. A mulher parecia muito tranquila, enquanto o ministro se mostrava profundamente angustiado.

— Como isso pode acontecer? — Indagava ele nervoso .

— Como posso saber? Foi tua a missão de fazer o veneno chegar até o feiticeiro, não entendo como ele chegou ao rei! — Irritou-se a mulher — E se ele morrer? Como poderei me tornar rainha?

— Isso é o que menos importa agora! — Volveu Kanon — Se ele morrer, eu nunca me perdoarei...

— Ah, por favor, ministro! — Pandora riu com sarcasmo — O ocorrido parece muito providencial para o senhor; sem o rei, converte-se em poder supremo em Balrun, acho que sei muito bem como esse veneno chegou a ele!

— O que insinuas, mulher? — Indagou pasmado

— Afirmo que o senhor mudou de idéia e resolveu matar o rei! — Explodiu Pandora possessa — O poder deveria ser meu! E por sua estupidez não poderei mais dominar a Cália!

— Dominar a Cália? — Kanon interrogou possesso, segurou Pandora pelo pescoço, o apertando, fazendo a mulher perder a respiração — Víbora, então sua intenção é essa? É roubar o trono do Ikki! Você tentaria matá-lo da mesma forma!

Pandora segurou os braços do ministro, tentando se libertar, mas Kanon apertava mais e mais seu pescoço.

— Vou matá-la como se faz a uma víbora peçonhenta! — Grunhiu o espartano cheio de ódio.

— Kanon, o que está fazendo? — Shiryu se aproximou correndo, libertando Pandora com um tranco. A mulher caiu no chão tossindo e puxando o ar para os pulmões, em pânico.

Kanon a encarava revoltado.

— Essa...Essa feiticeira e meretriz! — Bradou ele — Ela tenciona matar o rei! O que está acontecendo é culpa dela!

Pandora os encarou atordoada.

— Isso é mentira! — Gritou — Ele é o conspirador! Partiu dele a idéia de envenenar o mago e o rei, e agora tenta me acusar, porque descobri seu ardil!

— Desgraçada! – Kanon agarraria a mulher novamente, mas Shiryu se pôs entre eles.

— Chega disso! — Falou o primeiro general — Soldados!

Rapidamente a tropa que o seguia se aproximou. O micênio mirou o espartano nos olhos.

— Prendam o primeiro ministro Kanon Vaskália e a princesa Pandora para averiguações. — Declarou.

Kanon entreabriu os lábios.

— Acreditas que eu tentaria algo contra o Ikki? Contra o meu rei, meu amigo, meu irmão? — Gritou revoltado e magoado.

— Investigarei isso. — Falou Shiryu firme, olhando dentro dos olhos do espartano – E se for verdade, Kanon, eu mesmo o matarei!

— Shiryu...

— Teu comportamento tem sido no mínimo suspeito, ministro Vaskália, suspeito demais! — Interrompeu o general.

— Como ousas? Não tem autoridade para me prender, Shiryu! — Bradou Kanon — Em ausência de Ikki, eu sou o poder em Balrun!

— Em ausência de Ikki, serias tu o poder em Balrun se não estivesse sob suspeita. — Declarou o mais jovem — Kanon, não me obrigue a usar a força.

O ministro crispou os punhos, tomado por ódio e indignação.

— A culpa de tudo isso é daquele _pórnoi_ que chamam de anjo! — Grunhiu — Ele será a ruína do Ikki e com isso nossa ruína também, não tenha dúvidas do que digo, Shiryu, um dia me darás razão!

— Acompanhe os guardas, por favor, Kanon. — Ignorou seus protestos o general — Ficará preso em seus aposentos, vigiado e não tente fugir, pois darei ordem para que seja morto se preciso. Quanto à princesa — mirou Pandora por um tempo —, deixe-a na ala oeste, sozinha. Que ela não fale com ninguém, além de mim.

— Isso é um ultraje! — Berrou Pandora — Eu sou a futura rainha!

— Isso veremos, senhora. — Falou o general implacável.

A mulher seguiu praguejando, escoltada pelos guarda, enquanto Kanon foi escoltado calado para o seu quarto.

Shiryu então seguiu atrás do terceiro participante do atentado contra o mago, precisava conhecer todos que fizeram parte daquela conspiração, não por Shaka, mas por Ikki.

—**Samsara—**

**Micenas**

Quando Shun chegou à torre, encontrou Jocasta encolhida sobre a cama, abraçada aos próprios joelhos.

— Mãe...

Ela ergueu seus olhos verdes para o filho e o infante viu desespero em seu olhar.

— Seu pai tornará legal o meu repúdio e já se prepara para escolher uma nova rainha. O que achas que acontecerá comigo?

— Eu não deixarei, mãe, irei tirá-la daqui.

Jocasta balançou seus cabelos castanhos.

— Não, Shun; meu destino é morrer em Micenas, não há mais lugar para mim além dos muros dessa cidade. Deixe que meu destino se cumpra.

O garoto se sentou em sua cama encolhendo os ombros, derrotado.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer... — murmurou — quanto mais eu tento, mais parece que o cerco se fecha sobre nós... O que devo fazer agora, mãe?

— Partir para a segunda ilha com Shion. — Jocasta segurou as mãos do filho e o olhou nos olhos — Eu perdi o Ikki, não quero perdê-lo também, não quero que seu destino seja ruim como será o do teu irmão, meu pequeno...

Shun sorriu de leve e baixou o olhar para as mãos sobre as suas.

— Mãe, eu já vi minha morte...

Jocasta arregalou os olhos verdes. Shun possuía o dom da profecia assim como todos da casa de Brindhen.

— Não...

O jovem sorriu de leve.

— Tentei evitar de todas as formas que minhas visões se realizassem, mas tudo parece ter sido inútil. Então agora resolvi aceitar meu destino somente e rezar para renascer em outra vida, em uma vida melhor, ao lado do Hyoga, do Ikki e da senhora...

Jocasta caiu em pranto e abraçou o filho.

— A culpa de tudo isso é minha! Por que eu tive que deixar seu pai? Por que fugi de Avalon? — Soluçava a mulher.

— A senhora nunca me explicou porque fez isso...

Jocasta se afastou tentando controlar as lágrimas.

— Fui obrigada...

— Como?

— Pouco antes da data marcada para a união entre Shion e Ravena, uma comissão de Lizen foi a minha casa exigir o meu afastamento. Eles não me ameaçaram, nem me coagiram, mas explicaram que minha situação era imoral e desencadearia mais sofrimento. Eu concordei com eles, não queria que Shion sofresse e nem que fosse punido por causa do seu amor por mim...

— Você nunca contou isso a ele?

— Não é necessário. Eu expliquei a ele o mesmo que me foi explicado, mas Shion não aceitou, então eu preferi deixar Avalon. Seria doloroso demais vê-lo casado com a Ravena. Ele compreendeu minha fuga como egoísmo, mas eu não fiz questão que pensasse diferente, foi melhor assim.

— O povo de Avalon está partindo. Avalon está se consumindo como foi profetizado, o poder mágico foi enfraquecido de tal forma que será difícil que a ilha continue a existir.

— Sim, eu sei, eu senti isso.

— Agora, a única coisa que posso fazer é esperar. Não há mais nada pelo que tentar, mãe, eu falhei.

Jocasta mirou os olhos do filho, tão parecidos com os seus. Afagou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

— Teremos uma próxima vida, Shun, e nela... eu espero ter a honra de poder chamá-lo de filho novamente...

— Eu também, mãe, eu também...

Abraçaram-se e assim ficaram por um longo tempo, até que a porta do cárcere se abriu e uma tocha iluminou o rosto de Camus e Hyoga.

Shun sorriu ao ver o amado e correu para ele, se jogando em seus braços.

— Amor... – murmurou, sendo envolvidos nos braços fortes do tenente.

— Como você está, amor? — O loiro perguntou mirando seus olhos desesperados — Sei que nossa situação não é boa, mas não gosto de vê-lo tão triste.

Shun engoliu em seco, não queria dizer a Hyoga que não haveria futuro para eles, mesmo porque, ainda tinha esperança de que pudesse realmente, de alguma forma, impedir as profecias.

— Eu estou bem, Hyoga. Mas o que faz aqui?

Camus se adiantou ao príncipe.

— Shun, preciso que me leve a Balrun. Aconteceu algo muito sério ao Milo, eu posso sentir, mesmo não entendendo como.

Shun ficou confuso, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos recentes em Balrun, talvez Camus tivesse razão; com Radamanthys por perto era mesmo capaz de algo muito sério ter acontecido.

— Sim, Camus, eu o levarei a Balrun. — Declarou o infante e mirou o amado — Hyoga... Talvez não nos vejamos mais...

O loiro entreabriu os lábios.

— O que quer dizer, Shun?

— Essa guerra, amor, será a última de nossa era.

Hyoga sentiu o coração falhar. Não queria tirar os olhos de Shun, não queria deixá-lo partir, era como se, acaso ele saísse, aquela maldita profecia fosse se cumprir.

— Leve-me também. — Pediu — Leve-me a Balrun com vocês.

— Você precisa ficar, Hyoga. — Pediu Camus segurando o ombro do irmão — Alguém precisa estar de olho nos atos de Edgar. Eu não pretendo demorar, nem posso; preciso que o exército esteja agrupado amanhã cedo, preciso enviar uma delegação a Lacônia.

Shun tocou o rosto do amante com carinho.

— Eu voltarei, prometo que voltarei mais uma vez...

Hyoga se controlou para não sucumbir ao medo que o dominava, se agarrar a Shun e dizer que ele não partiria, que não o deixaria; que precisava ficar com ele; mas o jovem tenente aprendeu que homens não deveriam sucumbir aquele tipo de _fraqueza; _homens deveriam ser firmes como rochedos que enfrentam a fúria do mar.

— Eu estarei esperando. — Disse somente e segurou o rosto delicado do amado e o puxou pra si, o beijando com força e angústia.

Shun apertou os lábios nos dele e cerrou os olhos para segurar as lágrimas, mas deixando escapar a angústia. Afastou-se depois e abriu o portal por onde ele e Camus passaram.

—**Amor de Maldição—**

Edgar contemplava seu numeroso exército pela janela do seu gabinete. A aliança com Argos e Esparta foi fortalecida pela ameaça beótica e logo eles marchariam em direção ao chamados _chacais_ de Ikki.

Suspirou; precisava pensar no que faria com a repudiada Jocasta; precisava dos conselhos ardilosos de Radamanthys. Sim, ele não confiava no feiticeiro, mas sabia que Ikki estava de pose de um poderoso oráculo e queria ter as mesmas armas que o filho na hora da batalha ou, ao menos, armas parecidas.

"_Ele destruiu todas as flechas de Avalon com um simples piscar de olhos, dizem que é o profetizado anjo..."_

A voz do informante ainda o incomodava. Mandara homens procurar por Radamanthys e soltar o boato de que precisava encontrá-lo por todas as vilas que passassem, mas até aquele momento não havia notícias do feiticeiro.

_O que poderia fazer para enfrentar Ikki e o oráculo?_ Perguntava-se aflito.

"_Preciso de Radamanthys, só ele conhece Avalon a fundo e poderá me ajudar..."_

—**Samsara—**

Shiryu convocou o conselho. Era sua obrigação informar sobre os atos suspeitos e a tentativa de assassinato sofrida pelo feiticeiro e que culminou com ameaça à vida do rei.

Os generais ficaram aflitos e discutiam entre si:

— Shiryu, eu sei que o rei foi ameaçado. — Começou Fileu — Mas pelo que disse, a tentativa de assassinato foi contra o feiticeiro, acha mesmo que deves manter o ministro preso?

Shiryu respirou fundo e pesadamente.

— Quando vão entender que ameaçar a vida do mago significa ir contra as ordens diretas do nosso rei e que qualquer um que fizer tal coisa deverá ser punido?

— Sim, além do mais o feiticeiro salvou nossa vida, Fileu. — Tornou Turin — Ele é um aliado que pode ser muito útil em nossas futuras batalhas.

O murmurinho corria entre os militares, e Shiryu achou que já havia feito o que tinha que fazer. Ergueu-se e se retirou da sala cabisbaixo, sendo seguido por Máscara da Morte.

— O Afrodite está tratando dele, Shiryu. — Disse o árabe — Ikki ficará bem.

— Sim, eu sei. — Respondeu lacônico — Peça que, se puder, dê uma olhada em Milo também.

— Sim. — Máscara da Morte segurou o ombro do grego que ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Você está bem?

— Não, não estou. — Respondeu Shiryu, mas procurou sorrir para não perturbar o amigo — Preciso descansar. Verei o Ikki e depois dormirei um pouco. Quem vigiará o quarto?

— Ficarei de prontidão, não se preocupe. — Devolveu Máscara da Morte que percebia o tamanho da angústia do jovem general.

Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para o quarto de Ikki. Passou pelos guardas e abriu a pesada porta. Tudo era silêncio. O monarca agora respirava tranquilamente, embora ainda não houvesse recuperado os sentidos. Já havia se passado várias horas desde que tudo aconteceu e era alta madrugada. Saber que o amigo não corria perigo o aliviava, mas o seu coração estava pesado como nunca, estava pesado como se carregasse uma maldição.

Sentou-se na cama encarando o rosto geralmente duro, mas que agora, suavizado pelo sono profundo, voltava a ser o rosto de um adolescente. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou angustiado.

— Por que Ikki? — Começou sozinho depois do suspiro pesado — Eu ainda não consigo entender seus motivos. Você podia ter tudo, você podia ter qualquer um, qualquer um... — suspirou novamente e encarou o rosto do rei — Eu sabia que isso não acabaria bem, eu soube assim que vi o Shaka, assim que vi como olhou pra ele, deuses! Que roda de sortilégios é essa? Que vinho há nesse sangue que foi derramado por ti que o embriagou dessa forma? Essa marca que ele fez em teu rosto... — deslizou os dedos trêmulos pela cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas do rei, até chegar à curva dos olhos — não foi nada comparada a marca que ele deixou em teu coração e... agora... — respirou fundo sentindo o peito doer — agora estás disposto a morrer por ele...

Franziu o rosto numa expressão de dor, para que continuasse a ser forte e não sucumbisse a vontade de chorar naquele momento.

— Por que ele, Ikki? Por que ele, meu amigo? Por que a criatura mais inalcançável que poderia existir? — Baixou a cabeça deixando uma lágrima descer por seu rosto claro, permitindo-se naquela solidão noturna, deixar o general e se tornar o jovem que abriu mão de tudo para seguir aquele ao qual agora velava o sono — Por quê? — Voltou a murmurar — Por que ele? — A voz saiu quase como um gemido, antes de murmurar de forma quase inaudível:

— Por que não eu...?

Caiu em um silêncio pesado e angustiado, permitindo que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto pela primeira vez, devido aquele amor não correspondido e há tanto tempo calado. Só quando ergueu a cabeça, depois de vários minutos, percebeu que não estava sozinho. Ergueu-se lívido da cama, mirando os rostos chocados dos visitantes, mas foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Afrodite retornou ao quarto do rei, porque o amigo insistiu demais em ver o monarca. Levara Shaka, apoiado em si, porque o príncipe ainda estava muito fraco, mas quando percebeu que o rei estava com o general resolveram sair desapercebidamente, foi quando escutaram o monólogo do grego e a curiosidade os venceu.

Shiryu não sabia o que dizer, o desespero em seus olhos era evidente enquanto encarava os olhos azuis do príncipe de Avalon; medo, vergonha, humilhação; toda espécie de sentimentos o assaltavam.

— Shaka pediu para ver o rei. — Explicou Afrodite completamente sem jeito — Não sabíamos que o senhor...

O moreno o interrompeu com um gesto de mão. Fez um cumprimento mudo aos dois e saiu do quarto sem olhar para ninguém, profundamente envergonhado.

Shaka se libertou dos braços de Afrodite e cambaleou até a porta, tencionando seguir o general, mas Afrodite o impediu.

— Espere, Shaka, você não pode andar sozinho.

— Quantos ainda eu farei sofrer? – Murmurou se desvencilhando dos braços do amigo, seus ouvidos sensíveis puderam escutar tudo, tudo que foi chorado pelo general — Deuses, quantos ainda irão chorar por minhas escolhas erradas? — Suspirou de forma sofrível, profundamente consternado com aquela dor...

— Não é sua culpa...

— É a única coisa que você sabe me dizer... — Disse baixo — Gostaria de acreditar, gostaria muito...

— Shaka...

— Por favor, Afrodite, eu preciso falar com o general, sozinho — seguiu em direção ao corredor, ainda cambaleante e fraco; o veneno era forte e fazia com que sentisse muitas dores, mas sabia que não morreria por causa dele.

— General! — Chamou e viu quando o militar parou, mas continuou de costas para ele.

— Por favor, mago, não aumente minha vergonha falando sobre qualquer assunto comigo hoje. — A voz do mais jovem demonstrou dor e cansaço, mas a firmeza de sempre.

Shaka caminhou lentamente em direção ao moreno e o obrigou a encará-lo o segurando pelos ombros. O que viu em seus olhos partiu seu coração; era desespero profundo e uma vergonha tão grande que o deixou sem fala. Aquele homem valoroso sofrera durante toda vida calado, em nome de sua lealdade ao príncipe de Micenas. Primeiro foi obrigado a suportar seu amor pela camponesa morta e agora...

O mago de Avalon baixou o olhar, sabia que toda e qualquer palavra o machucaria mais que seu silêncio.

— Eu... — Shaka começou hesitante – Eu só preciso dizer que...

— Por favor, se quer mesmo me ajudar, finja que não ouviu nada do que foi falado por mim dentro daquele quarto. Prometa-me que o rei nunca saberá de nada.

A dor na voz sempre tranqüila do militar era profunda; Shaka achou que o melhor era fazer o que ele pedia; o libertou e deixou que fosse, voltando em seguida para o quarto do rei. Afrodite o esperava com uma expressão curiosa e preocupada.

— O que ele disse?

— Nada. Ele não permitiu que eu dissesse o que queria.

— E o que você queria dizer para ele, Shaka?

O mago respirou fundo.

— O que eu diria para o general, deixarei para falar ao rei quando ele acordar, agora deixe-me aqui, Afrodite e vá você descansar.

— Você precisa de cuidados, o veneno ainda passeia por seu corpo. — Advertiu o lorde de Lizen — Não deveria tê-lo deixado sair da cama.

— Como se você conseguisse me controlar. Por favor, saia, eu ficarei aqui com ele.

Afrodite suspirou pesadamente.

— Tudo bem. Por favor, se tiver febre me chame.

— Sim, obrigado, Afrodite.

A rosa branca saiu do quarto do rei, e Shaka puxou a coberta púrpura e se deitou ao lado de Ikki e o abraçou, fechando os olhos com força.

— Receba um pouco do que me resta da minha força mágica... — murmurou o envolvendo forte nos braços. Logo estava dormindo assim como o rei e uma leve bruma com cheiro de lírios tomava conta do quarto.

—**Amor de Maldição—**

Máscara da Morte ergueu sua _saif_ quando viu a movimentação dos dois estranhos pelos corredores do palácio.

— Parem ou morram! — Disse o árabe e viu sair das sombras as figuras de Camus e Shun.

— Tu és o irmão do rei. — Declarou confuso — Como soube?

Shun piscou sem entender.

— Do que está falando?

— Não sabes que o rei foi envenenado?

O infante de Micenas sentiu uma vertigem com a informação, piscou os olhos rápido os arregalando.

— Envenenado? Onde está meu irmão?

— Repousando agora com o feiticeiro, ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, mas dorme agora.

— O Milo? — Camus se adiantou aflito — Ele... algo aconteceu a ele também não foi?

O assassino mirou o ministro micênio confuso por um tempo.

— Sim, o ministro de guerra foi ferido. — Falou friamente se virando — Venha comigo, ele também repousa.

Camus e Shun seguiram o árabe pelo corredor estreito que levavam as acomodações do ministro. Quando entraram no quarto sentiram um forte cheiro de rosas. O loiro grego ressonava tranquilo, como se apenas dormisse.

— Olá. — Afrodite falou e só então os visitantes se deram conta de que Milo não estava sozinho no quarto. O mago fez uma reverência a Shun reconhecendo o poder da casa de Brindhen nele — Eu já fechei o ferimento dele, ele ficará bem, não corre mais nenhum perigo.

O lorde de Lizen disse e encarou o amado. Máscara da Morte percebeu o quanto ele estava exausto; Afrodite cuidara e ajudara a curar três enfermos, não era de admirar que estivesse profundamente cansado e abatido, mesmo sendo um Lord de Lizen, e o árabe tinha medo de que seu amado acabasse adoecendo também.

— Afrodite, acho que precisa descansar. — Disse em tom autoritário — Deixe o príncipe de Micenas e o ministro sozinhos com o Alacrau, acho que já fez o suficiente, nenhum deles correm mais perigo.

O mago concordou com a cabeça e passou pelos visitantes, saindo com Máscara da Morte do quarto do general. Camus se sentou na cama e tocou o rosto do homem que dormia com carinho e indecisão.

— Radamanthys fez isso. — Concluiu cerrando os olhos com força — Ele sempre foi meu inimigo, sua questão com Milo é apenas por minha causa.

— Não deve se culpar, Camus. — Falou Shun carinhosamente — Aquela víbora terá seu fim, tenha certeza.

Camus suspirou.

— Shun, eu gostaria de esperá-lo acordar...

O príncipe entreabriu os lábios.

— Mas, Camus...

— Pode ser a última vez que nos vejamos, Shun.— Murmurou o ruivo — Por favor...

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, aproveitaria para saber mais sobre o estado de Ikki. Foi ao quarto do irmão, mas ao entrar e vê-lo dormindo abraçado a Shaka achou a cena tão bonita que sorriu de desistiu de ficar ali; era um momento de paz que pertencia apenas aos dois.

_**Micenas**_

O vulto negro balançou sua capa ao vento da sacada enquanto escutava o barulho das botas do rei que se aproximava.

Edgar parou e sorriu triunfante quando na penumbra reconheceu aqueles olhos amarelados.

— Radamanthys.

— Soube que andaste me procurando, Edgar, o que deseja? — Falou o mago negro.

— Desejo saber se quer novamente ocupar o posto de primeiro ministro em Micenas? — Foi direto, não gostava de rodeios — Posso oferecer o poder que você quer, em troca terá que me ensinar como combater meu filho e o poderoso oráculo que está ao seu lado.

Radamanthys estreitou os olhos e sorriu diabolicamente. Então Edgar temia o oráculo de Ikki? Temia tanto que o queria de volta como ministro mesmo sabendo que não poderia confiar nele? Claro que não diria ao rei Arcádio que Shaka já não possuía grandes poderes, mesmo porque, por mais que o filho acreditasse nisso, sabia que aquilo poderia ser revertido à sua vontade. Um mago seria sempre um mago, ele próprio, mesmo destituído do poder de Avalon ainda era capaz de criar magia. Foi assim que, reunindo barro e saliva e evocando palavras mágicas, conseguiu criar um _golem_ que fosse capaz de enfrentar o general Alacrau, através dos seus comandos mágicos; uma réplica perfeita de si mesmo, não fosse as palavras mágicas gravadas em sua testa. Depois disso, utilizou de um feitiço temporário para conseguir se ocultar nas sombras, escondendo-se dos guardas que o vigiavam enquanto a arena era ocupada pelos militares beóticos. Assim, o ser artificial foi levado para o duelo enquanto ele, como sombra, fugia da Cália, já que não conseguia mais se teleportar ou abrir portais, habilidades essas que pertenciam unicamente aos magos de Avalon, embora a Ilha não fosse a única que detivesse o poder da magia.

Agora estava ali, de frente a Edgar Atreu, depois de um extenuante processo mágico de deslocamento que o fazia viajar mais rápido que um humano comum. Precisou usar magia negra para conseguir chegar rápido até Micenas, mas isso era perigoso e estafante, estava exausto.

— Eu posso ajudá-lo, meu rei. — Sorriu Radamanthys — Mas tenho algumas exigências a fazer.

— Quais?

— Posso cuidar para que os chacais de Ikki sejam aniquilados e para que Micenas seja a maior dentre todas as cidades da Grécia ou mesmo do mundo, mas para isso o senhor terá que seguir minhas orientações sem pestanejar.

Edgar franziu as sobrancelhas, não confiava em Radamanthys e sabia que a ambição do mago não tinha limite, mas achava que somente ele poderia vencer o anjo de Avalon.

— O que quer?

— Antes de tudo, quero que me deixe falar com a rainha. Eu tenho planos para sua Jocasta, ou melhor, para a Beatrice de Shion.

—**Samsara – Amor de Maldição —**

O dia principiava a clarear quando Milo murmurou algo e abriu os olhos lentamente. O jovem militar pensou que estivesse sonhando ao enxergar o rosto de Camus; primeiro porque era impossível que ele estivesse ali, segundo porque ele sorria de um jeito que era tão raro e de forma que ele só se recordava na infância. Pensou que talvez tivesse morrido e aquele era o refúgio que o esperava nos campos da bem aventurança.

— Camus... — murmurou — é você mesmo?

O ruivo colocou um dedo contra seus lábios e continuou o encarando sorrindo.

— Você precisa descansar, Milo, não deve se esforçar, foi ferido gravemente.

Nesse momento as lembranças da luta com o _golem_ comandado por Radamanthys voltou a sua mente.

— Ele disse... ele disse que você estava morto...

— E com isso você se distraiu e foi ferido. — Milo apenas assentiu com a cabeça — Eu vi tudo, Milo, não sei como, mas eu vi e senti sua dor...

O loiro ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do ruivo.

— Camus, eu senti tanta dor... pensei...

Camus segurou sua mão e a beijou com carinho.

— Não fala, você precisa se recuperar, parece que perdeu muito sangue.

— Estou bem. Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Milo. — Falou e fechou os olhos com força — Eu preciso dizer algo e quero que preste muita atenção. Não posso ficar por muito tempo e isso está me desesperando...

— Fale, Camus, eu suporto ouvir seja lá o que tenha a me dizer. — Milo tentou se sentar na cama, mas gemeu e permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Camus o segurou pelos ombros para evitar que se movesse.

Seus olhos se encontraram o azul turquesa de Camus e os verdes de Milo se reconheceram e temeram o que seria confessado. O loiro sentiu toda a dor e humilhação que o ruivo sentia ao fazer o que ele faria naquele momento.

— Camus, não...

— Escute...

— Não faça isso! — Pediu o loiro fechando os olhos com força.

Camus engoliu em seco e respirou fundo sentindo o corpo estremecer de repulsa por suas ações, mas seu amor por Milo era maior que qualquer valor, qualquer senso de dever e lealdade.

— Edgar conseguiu o apoio de Argos e Esparta e brevemente ele receberá o apoio da Macedônia; será invencível, Milo, e esmagará a Beócia...

— Cale-se Camus... — pediu cerrando os olhos com força e desespero.

— A única chance da Cália é conquistar a _Acaia_ e consegui apoio dório; se Ikki conseguir enviar um mensageiros a esses povos e adquirir seu apoio, você terão alguma chance, caso não...

— Cale-se Camus! — Insistiu Milo com mais força e gemeu; estava de olhos fechados, mas podia sentir as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do ruivo enquanto ele falava. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos para não encarar aquela dor.

— Amor de maldição... — murmurou o general loiro — Você está abrindo mão de sua honra, de tudo que acredita, por esse amor... Isso é uma maldição, Camus! Essa maldição nos perseguirá por todo o sempre!

Camus não conseguiu dizer nada. Doía muito, estava jogando na lama todos seus valores, tudo em que acreditava, tornando-se um indigno traidor da sua pátria, mas não se arrependeria, faria qualquer coisa, faria tudo que fosse preciso por Milo. Enxugou o rosto tentando conter a comoção e a vergonha, o asco que sentia por si mesmo. Ele se tornara um traidor, tudo que mais desprezou na vida, um amaldiçoado... Por aquele amor...

— Eu preciso ir. — Tentou recuperar a frieza — Tenho um exército para comandar, só preciso que você fale isso a Ikki, caso não sigam minhas orientações, a Cália será esmagada por Edgar.

Ele se ergueria, mas Milo segurou-lhe o braço e o puxou pra si, tomando-lhe os lábios. Camus o beijou também, com força, com uma vontade insana de nunca mais deixá-lo, uma vontade insana de que houvesse um futuro que não fosse a desonra ou a morte... Uma vontade louca de que aquele amor não fosse realmente um amor de maldição.

—**Samsara—**

Shun estava sentado em um banco no corredor. Esperava que Camus deixasse o quarto de Milo, já havia visto Ikki e Shaka que dormiam e pareciam bem. Ficou estranhamente feliz ao encontrá-los nos braços um do outro. Tinha consciência de que os dois viviam um destino, uma predestinação dolorosa como almas gêmeas que procurariam o caminho do regresso. Mirou as estrelas no céu e rezou para que um dia todos pudessem resgatar seus amores perdidos naquela era de trevas.

Suspirou cansado, cansaço era tudo que tinha, sentia como se seu coração estivesse oco, destituído de qualquer alegria ou mesmo qualquer dor. Era como se seu espírito tivesse finalmente esmorecido e mais nenhuma esperança o habitasse.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Camus saiu; o infante percebeu no olhar desolado daquele homem tão forte e bravo o quanto sua alma estava despedaçada e não conseguiu nem mesmo chorar por ele. Era a dura caminhada do fim.

— Vamos, Shun, já não há nada a fazer em Balrun. — Disse o Militar e começou a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

Shun olhou. Olhou por um longo tempo a fênix talhada na madeira da porta do quarto, então fechou os olhos e abriu o portal que os levariam de volta ao Micenas. Em minutos os dois chegavam à acrópole. A cidade acádia parecia dormir tranqüila. Camus e Shun apareceram dentro da torre, local de onde saíram.

O lugar estava escurecido, mas eles puderam olhar o rosto aterrorizado de Jocasta na penumbra das tochas.

— Mãe...

— Shun, fuja! — Gritou a mulher.

Ambos foram surpreendidos quando Radamanthys e Edgar saíram das sombra com mais alguns soldados.

Camus entreabriu os lábios ao mirar os olhos malévolos do feiticeiro negro.

— Radamanthys maldito!

— Olá, ministro Camus Cignus. — Sorriu o loiro — Como eu o adverti Edgar, esses que consideras um amigo, não passa de um traidor.

Edgar deu alguns passos até chegar bem perto do ruivo a quem cuspiu no rosto.

— Eu o amei, o amei e tu me traíste!

Camus limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e encarou o rei sem medo; já sabia qual seria seu destino.

— Nunca amaste ninguém, meu rei. — Declarou calmamente — O senhor é incapaz de amar.

— Prendam-no e jogue-o no pior dos calabouços e que ele nunca mais veja a luz do sol!

— Não! — Gritou Shun e faria alguma coisa se Edgar não sacasse uma espada e, puxando Jocasta pelos cabelos, a ameaçasse.

— Ouse usar seus detestáveis poderes mágicos e eu cortarei a garganta de sua doce mãe, bastardo!

Shun estancou derrotado, vendo desesperado os guardas levarem Camus.

— Ah, cria de Shion... — a voz maligna de Radamanthys falou — eu sonhei tanto com o dia que poria minhas mãos em você...

— Como chegou aqui? Não deverias ter mais poderes mágicos maldito! — Gritou Shun e o feiticeiro negro gargalhou.

— Shion pode mandar nos poderes concedidos pelos deuses de Avalon, mas não os poderes me concedidos pelos seres malignos que habitam todo o mundo. Eu não sou mais um mago de Avalon, pequeno de Brindhen, mas continuo sendo um mago negro, um mago a serviço de todos os espíritos amaldiçoados sobre a terra e esse poder, Avalon não pode me tirar!

— Maldito! — Praguejou o jovem príncipe e mirou os olhos angustiados da mãe — Eu sinto muito...

— Ah, que tocante. — Continuou Radamanthys e tirou de dentro de um saco de veludo duas jóias de bronze reluzente — Eu sempre soube que isso me seria útil em algum momento. Por favor, alteza, dei-me seus braços.

Shun não podia resistir, esticou os braços e logo seus pulsos eram presos com as algemas mágicas das quais somente Radamanthys tinha as chaves.

**Continua...**

**Alguém se lembra que há muitos capítulos atrás, o finado Ariek disse que vendeu as algemas de bronze em Micenas? Pois é, a Sion não escreve nada em vão ** assovia****

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Bem, para os ansiosos, eu juro que também queria acabar com tudo logo, fazer a guerra e matar todo mundo (risada maligna), mas acho que se parasse de detalhar e fizesse as coisas de forma rápida, não ficaria legal, então peço paciência.**

**Beijos a todos que acompanham essa saga mágica que está chegando ao final.**

**Kate-chan, **JuHaruno, milaangelica, Danieru, superciliaDF, Maya Amamiya, MysticShaka, **faith**

Este usuário ainda não tem dados para exibir

faith, Keronekoi, Larrissa_Traum, PrettyLiar, Kao-san, Hannah Elric.

Obrigada a todos vocês pelo carinho!

Abraços afetuosos,

Sion Neblina


	27. A terra dos exilados

**A terra dos exilados**

_**Um lugar forjado a traição e sangue**_

**Capítulo 27**

**Fortaleza de Bálrun - Beócia**

Amanheceu. Ikki abriu os olhos sentindo um gosto amargo na boca e leve dores pelo corpo. Sua garganta estava seca, e sua mente confusa e embaralhada tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas as imagens chegavam lentas e difusas.

Sentou-se apoiado aos travesseiros, percebendo que vestia uma túnica longa de linho branco. Passou as mãos no rosto e então percebeu que não estava sozinho. Arregalou os olhos ao encontrar Shaka dormindo pesadamente, como alguém exausto, ao seu lado.

O rei tocou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, o loiro se moveu e abriu seus impossíveis olhos azuis. Todavia, para Ikki, o mais impossível foi o sorriso que ele lhe lançou. Nunca o vira sorrir daquela forma. O rei ficou desconcertado e abobalhado sem saber muito bem o que fazer e nem o que falar.

Shaka se sentou na cama e tocou o rosto moreno do soberano com carinho.

— Você está bem? — indagou realmente aliviado.

O coração do monarca batia descompassado, sorriu também e segurou a mão do mago.

— Sim, e você?

— Estou bem também... — Shaka falou e, sem jeito, libertou sua mão, percebendo a intimidade que vivenciavam naquele momento. Corou e baixou o olhar — bom, agora já posso ir...

— Espere... — Ikki segurou-lhe o braço quando ele tencionou se levantar — fique mais um pouco...

— Não posso... — murmurou sem olhá-lo — logo seus ministros estarão aqui para lhe por a par do que acontece na Cália. Creia, coisas importantes aconteciam enquanto o senhor sonhava...

— Shaka... — Ikki ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas o mago conseguiu se desvencilhar dos seus dedos.

— Depois, senhor. Agora se preocupe em comer para recuperar as forças, eu estarei no solar — falou caminhando para a porta. Precisava sair dali porque somente fora dali, no solar, em seu cárcere, conseguia se lembrar de quem era e de quem era Ikki Atreu: seu algoz. Ali, naquele quarto... Naqueles braços... Perdia completamente a compostura e a racionalidade.

Ikki deixou que ele se fosse, ficando com um olhar frustrado e perdido. A esperança de um dia conquistar a alma indomável do mago se arrefecia. Por mais que tentasse remediar suas ações passadas, parecia que nada era capaz de fazer o loiro de Avalon esquecê-las. Ele o odiava. Não adiantou a declaração de amor, não adiantou todas as tentativas de desfazer o mal que cometera no passado. Seus atos marcaram a ferro e a fogo o coração do príncipe, e não havia como remover tal selo.

Ergueu-se da cama, ainda se sentia fraco. Mas precisava se banhar e comer alguma coisa. Era necessário descobrir quem tentou matar Shaka. Seu sangue fervia só em pensar nisso e não teria piedade, mataria todos que estivessem envolvidos sem chance de clemência.

*****Samsara**Samsara**Samsara*****

O conselho de guerra estava reunido. Shiryu explicava aos generais o que de fato havia acontecido e informava que a princesa e o primeiro ministro eram os principais suspeitos do atentado contra o rei. Todos ficaram surpresos, sabiam da devoção de Kanon ao monarca, então logo as suspeitas e a torcida para que Pandora fosse a verdadeira culpada ecoaram no salão de armas.

"O ministro Kanon nunca seria um traidor!" Defendia os generais exaltados. Eles idolatravam o espartano, aqueles jovens sempre o viram como a um deus e não aceitariam tais especulações pacificamente.

Shiryu mirou os generais enquanto andava de um lado a outro.

— Prendemos a pessoa que levou o veneno até o mago... — disse e todos se calaram — estou aguardando Ikki se recuperar para que façamos o julgamento e a coloquemos de frente ao ministro e a princesa. Será a serva a dizer quem é o verdadeiro conspirador, mas para isso, precisamos que o rei se levante...

— Então não precisa esperar mais... — a voz forte do soberano da Cália ressoou pela sala enquanto a porta era aberta. Os generais sorriram e se ajoelharam batendo no peito em sinal de respeito àquele que entrava.

O monarca atravessou o salão vestido em seu traje militar, tendo a capa vermelha presa à armadura. Seu olhar era implacável como sempre e garantia o temor e respeito dos homens ali reunidos, já tão temíveis.

Shiryu se inclinou em submissão e pediu para que os generais se erguessem. O rei parou diante deles.

— Shiryu, convoque os conselhos, prepare o salão, quero estar a par de tudo que aconteceu enquanto estive desacordado — mirou os generais. — Fileu, quero que convoque as tropas e leve todos para a arena hoje à tarde. Turin, informe aos ferreiros que preciso que cada lança, espada e armadura estejam reforçadas e prontas até o amanhecer.

— Sim, senhor — os generais assentiram sem questionamentos, mas o líder da tropa mirou o rei curioso.

— Por que, meu rei? Poderíamos saber? — perguntou Shiryu surpreso.

— Sim. — Respondeu o rei — Marcharemos amanhã para ganhar a Acaia e seguiremos em seguida para conquistar a Lacônia sem interrupções.

Todos se entreolharam espantados, mas mantiveram respeitoso silêncio, deixando a sala onde ficaram apenas Ikki e Shiryu.

O general encarou o rei surpreso, embora estivesse feliz em vê-lo com tanta energia.

— O que sonhastes para acordar tão bem disposto? — indagou.

— Tive sonhos de glória, meu amigo, e tenho a certeza que essa é a hora de conquistarmos tudo que queremos — falou satisfeito, mas depois franziu o cenho. — Só que para isso, preciso dar um fim à conspiração orquestrada dentro do meu castelo. Não perdoarei nenhuma ameaça ao mago ou a mim.

O mais novo ponderou e então mirou o mais velho dentro dos olhos.

— Ikki, o principal suspeito do atentado é Kanon...

O rei empalideceu mortalmente e se deixou cair numa cadeira tamanha a surpresa e dor que o tomava. Shiryu se aproximou aflito, lhe segurando o ombro.

— Você está bem?

— Kanon? — indagou angustiado. — Não pode ser, Shiryu!

— Não estou fazendo uma acusação, mas ele está preso...

— Preso? — os olhos amendoados do rei se abriram surpresos. — Como preso?

— Eu o detive em seus aposentos até que terminassem as investigações do atentado. Ele e a princesa Pandora fizeram acusações mútuas sobre a origem do veneno. Achei por bem deter os dois. Fiz algumas investigações, Ikki, e... sinceramente, Kanon está numa situação um pouco difícil...

O rei se ergueu e olhou o amigo nos olhos.

— Acredita que foi ele?

— Se eu disser que sim?

— O matarei... — murmurou Ikki crispando os punhos — eu o matarei pessoalmente, Shiryu!

O mais jovem suspirou e apoiou a mão no ombro do rei.

— Precisamos ter mais evidências, saber o que realmente aconteceu, interrogá-lo, a princesa e também a criada que levou o veneno até o mago...

— Quero que a enforque! — falou Ikki irado, se afastando do amigo. — Quero até o cair da noite os corpos dos culpados pendurados na muralha de Balrun para que todos saibam que não se deve conspirar contra Ikki Atreu senhor de toda a Beócia!

Os olhos do monarca brilhavam em fúria. Há muito tempo Shiryu não o via com tanta ira, há muito tempo ele não possuía aquela expressão demoníaca no olhar.

— Ikki, calma...

— Não me peça isso, Shiryu! — irritou-se. — Eles pagarão pela ousadia! Eles pagarão por tentar por a mão naquilo que é meu, apenas meu!

Shiryu riu incrédulo e balançou a cabeça.

— Voltará a tratá-lo como um pertence? Por Apolo, Ikki! Aquele rapaz precisa de paz e não de mais guerra em seu nome! Percebe que ele se sente culpado cada vez que derramas sangue por ele?

— Não importa! Ele é um ingênuo, não sabe nada sobre intriga e ódio. Por isso mesmo é que matarei todos que atentarem contra sua vida inocente!

— Engana-se — disse Shiryu firme. — Ele pode não saber nada sobre intrigas, mas sabe sobre ódio. Você o ensinou.

Ikki piscou perturbado, todavia, decidiu não ficar ali ouvindo as sábias palavras do amigo. Havia grandes decisões a tomar, decisões dolorosas. Marchou até o quarto de Kanon e os guardas permitiram sua entrada de imediato. O ministro estava sentado na cama e se sobressaltou quando o viu. Seus olhos verdes encararam o olhar duro do rei. Os olhos de Ikki estavam escuros como o mais revolto dos mares.

— Por quê? — o monarca perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz.

— Do que está falando?

— Não seja dissimulado...

— Eu realmente não sei do que está falando, meu senhor! — negou Kanon desviando o olhar. — Achas que conspiraria contra vós? Achas que me rebelaria contra o pacto de sangue que fizemos?

Ikki continuou o encarando com uma expressão indecifrável, mas demoníaca.

— Terá a chance de viver, Kanon, se me falar a verdade, se me disser por que conspirou contra mim?

— Eu nunca conspiraria contra você, Ikki, isso é um ultraje! — falou o espartano profundamente magoado. — Prefiro mesmo que me mate se acha que sou um traidor!

Kanon encarou o olhar do rei sem demonstrar temor algum. Os dois ficaram se fitando por tempo que foi indefinido, mas parecia que um podia ver a alma do outro através dos olhos.

Caso o rei tenha ficado em dúvida, não demonstrou. Saiu do quarto do amigo sem nada dizer. Kanon se deixou cair na cama cansado e triste. Era duro ser alvo das desconfianças daqueles que tinha como sua família, sua única família agora.

"_Nunca conspiraria contra você, meu amigo, a conspiração da qual fiz parte foi contra aquele maldito feiticeiro e creia, ainda irei matá-lo, porque ele não faz bem nem a você e nem a Bálrun e disso não me arrependo. Nunca me arrependerei..."_

Depois que saiu do quarto de Kanon, Ikki seguiu para o quarto do ministro de guerra. Precisava saber como estava o amigo. Encontrou o general mirando o dia pela janela com uma expressão melancólica.

— Milo... — Aproximou-se e pôs a mão em seu ombro — que bom vê-lo de pé, meu amigo.

O loiro sorriu e repetiu o gesto do rei.

— Digo o mesmo, meu senhor, já soube do atentado.

— Sim, sei que o rumor toma conta da Cália, mas o atentado não foi diretamente contra mim. Bem, Shiryu está tomando as providências para que nunca mais ninguém pense em conspirar dentro dos muros dessa fortaleza.

— Haverá um tribunal?

— Sim. — Ikki respondeu, mas percebeu que Milo não tinha o costumeiro entusiasmo, seu olhar estava distante e mortiço e isso fez o rei se preocupar — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Alacrau?

O loiro o encarou nos olhos e sorriu com amargura.

— Camus...

— O que tem ele?

— Esteve aqui enquanto dormia, estava com Shun...

Ikki ponderou.

— Meu irmão está bem?

— Parece que sim. — Suspirou pesadamente — Camus entregou a mim os planos de Edgar, disse que se não conquistamos a Acaia, seremos esmagados pela tríplice aliança que une Micenas, Argos e Esparta. Disse também que devemos forjar aliança com os dórios.

Ikki entreabriu os lábios chocado, agora entendia completamente o estado de abatimento do ministro.

— Ele fez isso... por você... — murmurou atônito.

— Eu sei, infelizmente eu sei. — O loiro baixou o olhar — Como poderei conviver com essa culpa, Ikki? Tu sabes o que ele fará, não sabe?

— Sei, é o mais digno a fazer...

— Como posso permitir isso? Ele morrerá para que eu sobreviva! — Milo se afastou da janela — Estúpido!

— Ele o ama, Milo...

— Esse amor é sua maldição... — Milo cerrou os olhos com força — E eu posso apenas continuar, continuar e fazer o que ele disse, só isso...

— Talvez... se chegarmos a tempo em Micenas... — Ikki queria dar alguma esperança ao amigo; doía ver Milo tão abatido.

— Permita-me que eu vá encontrar os dórios, meu rei — pediu o general.

— Iremos juntos, Milo — Ikki segurou a mão do amigo com força. — Antes do nascer do sol, marcharemos para a Acaia e a conquistaremos. Recrutaremos seus melhores soldados e marcharemos em direção aos dórios formando a aliança mais letal já vista. Depois partiremos para destruir Esparta e Micenas.

— Eu mesmo prepararei o exército, já que Shiryu está ocupado com o julgamento — disse o loiro e sorriu de leve para o amigo. — Não se preocupe, estou bem, não morrerei nessa guerra, Ikki, não morrerei antes de rever Camus.

O rei assentiu com a cabeça, e o general deixou o quarto.

_*****Amor de maldição**Amor de maldição*****_

O tribunal do conselho militar de Balrun estava a postos na grande arena. Shaka viu da torre do solar os acusados sendo levados pelos militares. À frente a presença imponente do primeiro ministro, depois a princesa e por último a presença humilhada da serva.

— Galena... — murmurou condoído.

Virou-se resoluto a deixar o solar e acabar com aquilo, mas estancou o passo ao encontrar o rei parado à porta. Seus olhos se encontraram por um tempo e Shaka engoliu em seco.

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou nervoso — Por que Galena está... do que a acusam?

Ikki entrou no solar a passos tranqüilos, mirando o mago profundamente, mas de maneira indecifrável.

— Ela será julgada por conspiração...

— Não foi ela! — insistiu o loiro. — Ela é só uma menina!

— Poderia ser uma criança, se conspira dentro dos muros de Bálrun, merece morrer.

Os olhos de Shaka faiscaram de raiva.

— Você não é o senhor da vida e da morte para decidir quem vive e quem morre, rei estúpido e arrogante! — vociferou revoltado, mas Ikki nem se abalou.

— Dentro de Bálrun eu sou o senhor de tudo — disse somente. — Bem, vim apenas saber se deseja assistir aos julgamentos.

Shaka cerrou os punhos de raiva, não sabia o que fazer para evitar mais uma morte naquele lugar. Tinha certeza que a pobre moça era apenas uma peça de manobra nas mãos de alguém mais poderoso e não estava disposto a permitir sua morte, mas... como evitá-la?

— Há uma cadeira o esperando na ala real, alteza, se assim desejar — continuou Ikki com seu olhar sério e indecifrável, ignorando a angústia do mago.

O loiro encarou os olhos do rei para descobrir se havia alguma espécie de deboche neles, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

— Eu irei... — murmurou se rendendo e baixando o olhar.

— Mandarei que Máscara da Morte traga-lhe as vestes solenes...

— Vestes solenes?

— É uma solenidade, nosso primeiro julgamento.

O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça; estava confuso, perdido e dolorido com o que acontecia a pobre serva, mas não fraquejaria naquele momento.

Ikki deixou o solar e minutos depois o árabe apareceu. Cumprimentou Shaka com um aceno de cabeça e deixou um embrulho sobre a mesa. Shaka abriu com cuidado e percebeu que eram as roupas faladas por Ikki, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que não eram roupas gregas e sim um conjunto de túnica longa e calças, tal qual as de Avalon, que trazia o lírio branco bordado em fios dourados. Puxou o tecido para olhar melhor, completamente confuso. Por que vestes como as de Avalon? Com qual intuito ele mandara fazer aquilo? Sua cabeça trabalhava tentando entender os pensamentos do rei, então enxergou a coroa que acompanhava as roupas; um arco de ouro delicado onde podia se ver pequenos lírios em relevo.

Arregalou os olhos: Aquilo deveria estar pronto há muito tempo, então por quê? Ainda como os pensamentos ocupados em adivinhar as intenções do rei, ele se vestiu como recomendado e saiu do solar, percebendo que o árabe o esperava atrás da porta em silêncio e sem manifestar nenhuma expressão.

— Por que está aqui? — perguntou Shaka com frieza, passando por ele se dirigindo à arena.

— O rei recomendou que sua proteção fosse a minha obrigação de hoje em diante.

— Não preciso de proteção.

— Não é o que o soberano acha — continuou o tamudaei sem se abalar.

Shaka resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, chegaram à arena; Afrodite que estava sentado na arquibancada deixou escapar um sorriso radiante ao ver Shaka vestido daquela forma. O árabe não gostou nada daquilo, mas ficou em silêncio enquanto o mago caminhava até o príncipe de Avalon e, ajoelhando-se, tomava sua mão e a beijava.

— Alteza... — ele murmurou o saudando.

— Pare com isso, Afrodite — pediu Shaka firme —, não deixe que a ilusão causada por essas vestes o engane, eu já não sou um príncipe de Avalon.

— Para mim sempre será o príncipe, meu senhor.

Shaka sorriu de lado e começou a andar afastando Afrodite.

— Garanto que em menos de duas encarnações esquecerá completamente do que represento para você...

— Nunca.

— Nunca diga nunca, meu pequeno Afrodite.

Chegaram às arquibancadas. Ikki se ergueu do trono quando o viu e todo o povo repetiu o gesto. O local estava repleto de pessoas, e o mago sentiu um mal estar por se ver tão exposto. O rei saiu do trono e sob o olhar atento dos súditos estendeu a mão para ele, o convidando a se sentar ao seu lado.

Shaka fitou a mão estendida e mordeu o lábio inferior percebendo que a respiração da multidão estava em suspenso; caso recusasse o convite, estaria desmoralizando o rei diante de todo o seu povo. Um desejo sádico de humilhar o monarca o tomou, mas a prudência falou mais alto. Não seria bom que Ikki perdesse poder naquele momento, não no momento em que um julgamento estava acontecendo e que Bálrun se encaminhava para uma guerra sangrenta. Aceitou a mão do rei a segurando com força e lhe lançando um olhar de advertência. Ikki não sorriu, apenas envolveu sua mão e o guiou entre os ministros que se inclinavam respeitosamente durante o tempo que eles passaram até chegarem aos assentos de honra em que deveriam se sentar.

— Eu sei o que está tramando — murmurou o mago de uma forma que somente os dois poderiam ouvir.

— Sabe?

— Sim. Sou a garantia para que todos saibam que permaneces poderoso. Essa exibição e essas roupas servem apenas para que o povo continue acreditando que sou o anjo de Avalon.

— Tu és o anjo de Avalon.

— Sabe do que estou falando.

Ikki sorriu de lado baixando os olhos ligeiramente.

— Você é muito inteligente, Shaka, não nego que tem razão, sua presença causa medo e reforça o temor que todos sentem por mim, mas não é só isso...

— Não?

— Não. Eu quero que todos saibam que, tocar em você, que se quer olhá-lo, significa me desafiar. Não pense que esse povo teme mais sua magia que minha espada. Está sendo arrogante ao pensar assim.

— Eles temem a nós dois com a mesma intensidade — falou Shaka tranquilamente, desviando os olhos para a arena e os deitando sobre os réus que estavam sentados lado a lado.

— Nada melhor que dois homens temíveis lutando do lado não acha? — o mais novo deixou escapar um meio sorriso irônico.

Os olhos azuis do mago se voltaram para ele surpresos. Shaka riu com uma leve ironia.

— Isso nunca será possível, há uma maldição entre nós, Ikki Atreu, nunca poderemos ser aliados nessa vida e nem nas próximas...

— Já somos mais que aliados, Shaka —, Ikki disse com indiferença, mas a verdade era que cada frase desdenhosa do loiro era como uma adaga em seu peito.

— Não somos nada mais que amantes, nada mais que isso... — murmurou Shaka entre dentes — e até isso já me é um ultraje se deseja mesmo insistir nessa conversa...

— Você me ama...

— Nunca o amarei, eu já disse isso, não se engane, não se iluda com a pouca civilidade que conseguimos — encarou os olhos do monarca. — Sexo? Necessidade material. A atração que sentimos um pelo outro faz parte do nosso elo kármico assim como o ódio. Em outras palavras, são emoções pequenas das quais temos que nos livrar em nossas encarnações seguintes...

— Você realmente encontra desculpas bem eloqüentes — volveu o rei com indiferença, vendo as sobrancelhas do mago se franzirem por baixo da franja. Sorriu de lado e resolveu prestar atenção ao tribunal onde o juiz começava a ler as acusações que pesavam sobre os réus.

Kanon se sentia humilhado sendo exposto daquela forma. Seu ódio só crescia ao ver que o maldito mago estava ao lado do rei provavelmente sorrindo da sua desgraça. Sempre foi um súdito e um amigo leal, não merecia aquilo, não merecia aquele ultraje.

Os generais estavam agrupados em cadeiras de frente aos três suspeitos e ouviam as acusações que pesavam sobre eles. Depois que o juiz terminou a leitura, Shiryu e Milo se ergueram em seus trajes militares e começaram os interrogatórios públicos.

— Kanon Vaskália, primeiro ministro da Cália — começou Milo —, declara-se culpado ou inocente das acusações de conspiração para morte do rei e do oráculo de Avalon?

Kanon ergueu os olhos para Ikki que o encarava seriamente.

— Declaro-me inocente. Eu jamais atentaria contra a vida do meu rei e contra nada que lhe fosse favorável. — Falou firme e bateu no peito — Por minha honra de príncipe e ministro, que se meu sangue for derramado que seja pelo bem da Beócia e não contra ela!

O povo se ergueu entoando gritos e aplausos. Ikki permanecia impassível, sabia o quanto Kanon era querido; ele era uma lenda, um semideus e não seria fácil convencer o povo de que ele era um traidor, na verdade, nem mesmo ele acreditava nessa acusação.

Agora era Shiryu quem se dirigia a Pandora.

— Senhorita Pandora, aclamada princesa da Beócia e provável futura rainha, declara-se culpada ou inocente das acusações de conspiração e intriga com o intuito de tomar o poder na Cália?

— Declaro-me inocente.

"Mentirosa! É ela a conspiradora!" O povo gritava, assustando a mulher. Ficava claro que estavam ao lado de Kanon e não dela. Pandora sentia o medo e o desespero crescerem dentro de si. Fora para aquela cidade atrás de fortuna e poder, agora corria o risco de terminar morta, ela que um dia foi a cortesã mais desejada do Egito.

Com um aceno de mão, Milo pediu silêncio e se aproximou da última acusada. A menina de cabelos negros e olhos cor de âmbar estava com a cabeça baixa; o militar percebeu que ela fora machucada, provavelmente na tentativa de entregar seus compassas. Não pode deixar de sentir piedade, Galena era muito jovem, e a juventude é fácil alvo de manipulações.

— Galena Anemone, serva da fortaleza de Balrun, serva pessoal do oráculo de Bálrun…

"_Por que estão me chamando de Oráculo de Balrun?"_ Interrogou-se Shaka lançando um olhar rápido para o rei e voltando a se concentrar no estranho tribunal.

— …Condenada por conspiração, réu confessa da tentativa de envenenamento do rei e do Oráculo, condenada a morte por esses feitos... — Milo suprimiu um suspiro — tens a chance de viver, mesmo que em exílio se apontar agora o seu cúmplice, aquele que atentou contra a vida do teu senhor.

Shiryu se aproximou dela também.

— Conte-nos Galena, a quem pertencia o veneno que colocaste na bebida do mago?

Os olhos da jovem se voltaram para encarar o primeiro ministro. Kanon sentiu um aperto no estômago ao receber aquele olhar repleto de… Amor…

— Ninguém, meu senhor... — disse Galena — toda a conspiração foi planejada por mim...

"É mentira, Galena fale a verdade!" A multidão voltava a se manifestar aflita. Milo baixou o olhar balançando a cabeça de leve, Shiryu suspirou:

— Serás enforcada antes do pôr-do-sol — declarou condoído. — Não tem mais nada a dizer?

A mocinha balançou a cabeça e suas lágrimas pingaram ao chão.

— Eu só... — seus olhos se voltaram para Shaka que prendeu a respiração, sentindo uma dor profunda no peito. — Perdão, lorde Shaka, eu não queria machucá-lo...

Os olhos azuis do mago marejaram e ele se voltou para o rei.

— Por favor, a poupe... — implorou — não foi ela, ela está mentindo para proteger alguém, por favor...

— Não posso, Shaka, não nesse momento. — Falou firme e encarou Milo fazendo um aceno lento de cabeça.

O ministro de guerra se voltou para os guardas. Galena foi retirada da arena sob o olhar espavorido de Kanon. Ele não teve nenhuma reação. Esperou que ela o denunciasse, mas...

"Não, Galena..." murmurou. O primeiro ministro da Cália teve ganas de se entregar as lágrimas. Ele havia condenado aquela pobre e inocente moça e o remorso o corroia, mas achava que precisava viver. Não poderia morrer antes de reencontrar e matar Saga e, com esses pensamentos, ele deixou que uma inocente se sacrificasse em seu lugar.

— Agora nos reuniremos para argumentar sobre as declarações aqui feitas, voltaremos em duas horas. — Informou Shiryu, juiz supremo naquele momento.

Os acusados foram retirados da arena e os militares saíram para a sala de armas onde decidiriam o que seria feito.

Shaka ficava mais aflito a cada minutos enquanto mirava a arena vazia em silêncio. Algumas pessoas se retiravam, mas ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar até sentir a mão do rei se fechando em seu braço.

— Venha, podemos conversar um pouco antes de saírem às sentenças. — falou Ikki olhando o rosto cansado do loiro.

O mago se libertou daquele contato, mas aceitou segui-lo até o jardim sul, local que ficava logo abaixo do seu solar.

— Por que não pode ser justo dessa vez, apenas dessa vez? — ele insistiu. Sabia que Galena estava condenada, mas tentaria até o último momento salvá-la. — Ela é só uma menina, com certeza foi enredada por alguém!

— Isso não a livra da culpa de ter levado o veneno até você. Não insista, eu não voltarei atrás em minha decisão — declarou Ikki tranqüilo.

— Eu imploro — encarou os olhos do rei em súplica. — Sei que tudo que quer é me humilhar, então...

Ajoelhou-se aos pés de Ikki e o encarou.

— Eu estou implorando pela vida daquela criança...

O monarca o mirou por um tempo sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, depois se afastou dizendo:

— Está sendo patético!

— E está sendo cruel! Por isso eu o odeio tanto! — irritou-se. — Você não tem alma, não tem piedade, não tem coração! O amor que disse sentir por mim...

O monarca o encarou nos olhos em uma muda advertência. Shaka estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Brincar com os sentimentos de Ikki Atreu seria no mínimo tolo, mas o mago o desafiou como em todas as vezes que seus olhos se encontraram.

— Uma mentira. — Sentenciou — Uma mentira que talvez esteja contando tantas vezes que teime a pensar ser uma verdade, mas não é. Um coração como o teu é incapaz de amar.

O rei suspirou e sorriu cinicamente.

— Se terminou, devemos voltar à arena. As sentenças logo sairão, ou você prefere ficar trancado no solar? Às vezes sinto que prefere ser tratado com rudeza!

— Por você sim! Não tire conclusões precipitadas do que viu hoje em seu quarto — falou com desdém. — Caso morra, esse reino cairá e é apenas isso que não quero.

Ikki riu de leve.

— Para quem diz isso? Para mim ou para você mesmo, mago?

O mais velho não respondeu, passou por ele caminhando para a arena onde os militares já voltavam para sentenciar os culpados.

Ikki se sentou em seu trono, mas logo um dos servos chegava e cochichava algo ao seu ouvido. Ele se voltou para Shaka:

— Fique aqui, não demoro. — Falou e começou a descer as arquibancadas. O povo se erguia respeitosamente enquanto ele passava. Minutos depois, o rei adentrou o salão anexo onde os generais permaneciam reunidos. Uma acalorada discussão era travada entre eles.

— O que acontece aqui? — indagou o monarca e imediatamente eles pararam. Shiryu fez uma reverência e chegou mais perto do rei.

— O povo exige que... — respirou fundo — que alguém da nobreza de Bálrun também seja sentenciado.

— Ninguém seria tolo para acreditar que aquela pobre moça agiu sozinha, majestade — disse Fileu. — Pareceria uma decisão injusta se somente ela fosse executada.

Ikki olhou para o jovem general e depois para Shiryu.

— Executem a princesa e libertem Kanon. — falou de maneira simples e direta — Mais alguma coisa?

— Mas ela é a futura rainha... — espantou-se Turin.

— Seria. — Corrigiu-o o soberano — Ela é uma feiticeira que se infiltrou em Bálrun com intenções ambiciosas! Ou vocês preferem acreditar que Kanon nos traiu?

Todos se calaram, ninguém se manifestou em defesa de Pandora.

— Quero esse julgamento e as execuções terminadas antes do pôr-do-sol. Amanhã partiremos em campanha e quero o exército agrupado — concluiu o rei começando a deixar a sala.

— O que faremos a Kanon, Ikki? — indagou Milo que só fazia observar as atitudes do amigo.

— Mantenha-o em seus aposentos até que eu decida falar com ele. Ainda tenho alguns pontos a esclarecer — ordenou e saiu.

A história conta que antes do pôr-do-sol os corpos das suas mulheres enfeitavam cada qual uma das torres da fortaleza de Bálrun, provando que nem mesmo o maior dentre eles seria poupado se ousasse desafiar Ikki Atreu.

A execução da futura rainha repercutiu como chamas ao vento por toda a Grécia, e vários reinos temeram a força sanguinária e a impiedade do soberano supremo da Beócia.

A lenda se ratificava até o recôndito mais primitivo da Grécia.

_*****Samsara**Samsara**Samsara*****_

_Sangue... Sangue..._ Repetia Afrodite abraçado aos próprios joelhos sobre sua cama. Não suportava mais aquilo, não queria ficar ali. Precisava voltar para Avalon.

Máscara da Morte mirava o crepúsculo pela janela do quarto do amante.

— Aquilo foi necessário, menino... — disse calmamente — o rei precisava dar uma advertência a futuros conspiradores...

— Galena era só uma menina! — gritou revoltado. Não entendia a crueldade daquelas almas, não entendia o mundo grego e queria mais que nunca fugir dali.

— Você é muito jovem, terá tempo para entender a crueldade — observou o árabe sem emoção.

Os olhos claros de Afrodite se voltaram para o amado. O loiro saiu de onde estava e o abraçou forte pela cintura.

— Leve-me daqui, Hassani, por favor...

O árabe respirou fundo e segurou as mãos delicadas que o envolviam.

— Não podemos, não agora, Afrodite...

— E quando poderemos? Quando estivermos todos mortos? — irritou-se e tencionou se afastar, mas o amante o segurou pelo pulso.

— Eu não deixarei nada de ruim acontecer a você — olhou fundo nos olhos do loiro e Afrodite viu estranho naquele olhar que o fez estremecer. Um presságio de morte.

— Não, não... Deuses! — murmurou e cairia de joelhos se o moreno não o segurasse.

— Afrodite...

— Não minta pra mim, você também sabe! Sabe tudo que acontecerá aqui! Pode ver as chamas, o sangue, pode como eu posso, como o Shaka pode! Quem é você?

— Um tamudaei renegado e amaldiçoado por uma feiticeira — falou finalmente a sua história. — Fui exilado e renegado por meu povo porque me apaixonei por uma sacerdotisa do templo de _Kinshar_. Eu a amava. Costumávamos nos encontrar em segredo, mas fomos traídos e o romance descoberto. _Yashitan_, esse era seu nome, foi condenada à morte, pois como sacerdotisa deveria manter o voto de castidade eternamente, e eu condenado ao exílio perpétuo... Também fui amaldiçoado pela feiticeira mãe de Ur, por ousar tocar em uma serva da deusa...

— Qual foi a maldição? — Afrodite perguntou fechando os olhos com força, já pressentindo o que viria.

— Não tem importância. Não acredito nela. — Máscara da Morte quis terminar a conversa, não queria que Afrodite soubesse de tudo que ele tinha conhecimento.

O lorde de Lizen ficou pensativo e depois encarou o amado.

— Então você também é um exilado — murmurou. — Tu, o rei, o príncipe de Tebas... O que isso significa? Bálrun é uma terra de exilados não um lar, sempre foi isso. Esse reino foi fundado com traição e sangue... Seu destino é trevas...

— Não admito essas palavras de feiticeiro, Afrodite — tornou o árabe irritado. — Uma batalha se aproxima, não preciso dos seus agouros!

O loiro arregalou os olhos surpreso com a explosão do amado, mas logo franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— Não são agouros! É a verdade e infelizmente não podemos fugir dela. Por Angus, Hassani! Tudo aqui cheira a sangue e dor!

O moreno girou sua saif no ar a devolvendo a bainha em seguida e lançando um olhar sério e hostil ao amante.

— Meu nome é Máscara da Morte. Hassani morreu há muito tempo.

Saiu do quarto sem esperar que Afrodite respondesse. O mago uniu as mãos em prece e observou a escuridão. Sabia de qualquer forma que a maldição lançada pela feiticeira de Ur estava se cumprindo.

_*****Amor de maldição**Amor de maldição*****_

_**Micenas**_

A escuridão cobriu os bosques de Micenas mais cedo do que Shun esperava. Ele mirava o horizonte pela janela sem mais nenhuma esperança. A dor e o desespero eclipsaram a luz que ele sempre teve no olhar.

Sentada em um canto, Jocasta observava o filho, seu pequeno filho, tão parecido com ela e ao mesmo tempo tão mais forte em toda sua aparente fragilidade. Caso quisesse, Shun poderia invocar seu pai, mas o pequeno sabia que era isso que Radamanthys queria. O mago negro não possuía interesse em nenhum dos dois, queria atrair Shion para uma armadilha e, embora nada pudesse livrar o rei mago de Avalon daquele destino, esse não se cumpriria pelas mãos do príncipe.

— Shun, você sabe que Shion virá, em algum momento ele virá. Radamanthys fará questão de chamá-lo aqui... — disse a rainha consternada.

— Eu sei, mas não há mais nada que possamos fazer — suspirou o príncipe. — Camus está preso, Hyoga será obrigado a enfrentar meu irmão e nós... nosso destino é amargo, mãe. No momento certo, meu pai virá, mas sei que a única coisa que ele conseguirá resgatar das ruínas de Micenas será nossos corpos.

Jocasta já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Esperava resignada que a profecia se cumprisse. Shun estava preso àqueles braceletes mágicos, não poderia mais interferir no círculo Kármico.

Na cela ao lado, Camus observava a chama de uma vela que tremulava. Também ele, perdera a esperança no futuro. Mentiria se dissesse que não se importava. Gostaria na verdade de voltar ao passado. Um passado em que Micenas era uma cidade próspera e seu rei estava satisfeito; um passado em que Milo ainda estava ao seu lado, brincando de Heitor e Aquiles pelos bosques de Pan...

Um passado que não deu lugar a um futuro, só a um presente tenebroso...

_*****Samsara**Samsara**Samsara*****_

_**Beócia**_

Kanon observava o exército que se agrupava para deixar Bálrun e marchar em direção a Acaia. Ele queria estar com eles!

Sentia-se miserável por ser um prisioneiro despido de honra, por estar enjaulado naquele quarto enquanto seus irmãos iam de encontro a guerra.

"Não é justo!" Gritou revoltado esmurrando a parede de pedra.

— Tem certeza que não é?

Ele não ouvira a porta se abrir, por isso, se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz do rei. Ikki estava com seu traje militar, parado de braços cruzados, o encarando profundamente.

Kanon engoliu em seco e viu o monarca andar pelo quarto de forma tranqüila.

— O que está escondendo de mim, Kanon? — indagou o rei. — Será que ainda posso crer em sua lealdade?

— Nunca deveria ter duvidado dela, meu senhor — tornou o príncipe de Esparta magoado. — Sempre fui leal e nunca o trairia...

Os olhos escuros do rei perscrutaram profundamente o homem mais velho.

— Foste capaz de trair ao teu rei, teu irmão e o homem que amava, ministro Kanon... Por que não faria isso a mim?

Aquela acusação doeu em Kanon como uma adaga cravada no peito. Aquilo mexia em sua maior ferida. Ikki era seu amigo, era alguém que confiava, não esperava que ele usasse suas próprias palavra, a confissão daquela verdade que só a poucos confiara, contra ele algum dia. Todavia, sabia que a indagação do monarca era lícita dado os recentes acontecimentos.

Suprimiu as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos e respirou fundo, enfrentando o olhar do jovem soberano.

— Se pensas assim, o melhor mesmo é que me condene à morte — falou firme. — Já não sirvo aos propósitos de Bálrun.

Ikki o mirou calado por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois falava e nem perdia o contato do olhar. Alguns minutos passados, o monarca se moveu, se aproximando do ministro e o segurando pela nuca de forma que seus rostos ficaram muito próximos.

— Não tens medo da morte, Kanon — falou o rei de forma quase sussurrada, ainda com os olhos azuis fixos nos verdes do amigo. — Um homem que não teme a morte deve ser admirado. Nunca duvidei da sua lealdade, mas sim das suas ações.

— Meu rei...

— Escute-me — Ikki o interrompeu —, preciso que fique em Bálrun dessa vez. É perigoso deixar a fortaleza desprotegida. Milo e eu comandaremos as tropas junto a Shiryu. Tu és o primeiro ministro e deve ficar aqui. Máscara da Morte estará contigo...

— Mas Ikki...

— Não esqueça que o amo, Kanon... — falou e beijou os lábios do amigo com força, antes se soltá-lo e caminhar para fora do quarto.

— Ikki!

— Não esqueça nunca.

O rei saiu e quando a porta se fechou, Kanon se deixou cair na cama. Respirou fundo, pensando que as coisas haviam fugido do seu controle, mas ele não deixaria mais que isso acontecesse. Bálrun era sua prioridade e por Bálrun faria o que fosse preciso. Mas não seria tolo de desafiar Ikki novamente e arriscar-se a perder sua amizade. Haveria um jeito...

Quando Ikki saiu dos aposentos de Kanon, Máscara da Morte o esperava no corredor. O rei trocou um olhar significativo com o assassino que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Prossiga com o combinado — falou o jovem monarca. — Você não pode falhar, Máscara da Morte...

— Não falharei, meu senhor — o tamudaei não gostava do que teria que fazer, mas jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem do rei.

Respirou fundo e se recostou à parede, enquanto o barulho dos passos do soberano da Cália arrefecia.

Uma hora depois, o exército da Beócia marchava em direção a Acaia.

**Continua...**

**Mais um capítulo pronto e dessa vez eles já foram em direção a conquista da Acaia e aliança com os dórios que não farei algo longo no próximo capítulo. Prometo que já no próximo eles partem para Esparta. Agora, acho que realmente não demora a acabar, mas não prometo nada, sabem como sou enrolada hehehehhe.**

**Glossário: **

**Kinshar: Deusa babilônica. Senhora da terra.**

**Ur: Cidade que ficava na Mesopotâmia, próxima a Babilônia. Aqui em minha fic fantasia, ela era a cidade da tribo árabe dos tamudaeis. **

**Abraços super afetuosos a todas as pessoas super pacientes que acompanham essa história longuíssima, em especial aos fofos abaixo que me presenteiam com reviews maravilhosos:**

danieru

Este usuário ainda não tem dados para exibir

Danieru, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, Larrissa_Traum, MysticShaka, JuHaruno, superciliaDF, Kao-san, Fenixikki, Maya Amamiya, faith, milaangelica, ShakaAmamiya,

EnmaHilder.

Beijos afetuosos a todos e até mais.

Sion Neblina

Postado em 31/08/2011


	28. O lado escuro da lua

_**ATENÇÃO LEIORES DO FF: Essa fanfiction será terminada no nyah fanfiction, cujo link está no meu perfil nesse site, pois devido a alguns problemas, não permanecerei postando aqui.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentário e me incentivaram a ficar aqui por mais um tempo, sempre que der, apareço, mas não será mesmo uma constante.**_

_**Abraços afetuosos a todos que passarem por aqui!**_

_**Sion Neblina**_

**O lado escuro da lua**

**Capítulo 28**

Shaka observou enquanto o exército partia. Ikki não foi vê-lo depois que deixaram à arena. Com certeza estava irritado com suas atitudes. Ele já havia lamentado tudo que pôde pela morte de Galena e tentado conversar com os deuses de Avalon para saber o motivo de ter sido punido de maneira tão férrea. Ainda conseguia falar com os deuses, de vez em quando. Embora na maioria das vezes, não quisesse fazer isso. Estava revoltado com eles e não queria conversar. Os deuses não ajudavam às pessoas que mais precisavam, os mais fracos e indefesos.

Pensou em Avalon, pensou em como o sol era sempre brilhante e ameno, a brisa fresca e as crianças corriam nos campos de lírios. Lembrou-se da magia, da força mágica que pulsava em cada veia dos avalonianos, da força dessa magia...

Sabia que sua essência mágica ainda estava ali e que, no momento que achasse necessário...

"Não. Magia não combina com ódio, devassidão e violência, e isso é tudo que há em Bálrun... Estou eternamente sujo, eternamente preso ao sangue derramado aqui...".

Abraçou o próprio corpo, passando as mãos pelos braços como se limpasse toda aquela sujeira. Sentou-se na cama e mirou as chamas tremulantes das velas, pensando no fogo que enxergava consumir aquele lugar.

Uma angústia profunda o marcava. Estava triste pela morte das duas mulheres, embora pudesse enxergar a áurea negra da mulher egípcia. Seria eternamente um pacifista, odiava mortes, odiava a guerra, nunca se acostumaria com aquilo.

"_Shaka..."_

O vento o chamou entrando pela janela em forma de flores sopradas por lábios invisíveis. O príncipe se ergueu da cama surpreso, seu coração acelerou e seus olhos brilharam.

"Apareça..." murmurou sentindo lágrimas nos olhos enquanto seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso.

"_Não posso, estou longe..."_

Ele tentou alcançar as flores, mas elas rodopiaram no ar se afastando pelo mesmo lugar por onde entraram, deixando apenas o cheiro de lavanda no ambiente.

"_Diga apenas que me perdoou!"_ Pediu o anjo de Avalon desesperado.

"_Eu nunca teria mágoas de você, meu irmão, eu te amo..."._

As flores se foram. Shaka estendeu a mão e conseguiu pegar uma pétala que tremia. Rapidamente, furou o próprio dedo e escreveu algo na pétala, logo deixando que ela seguisse seu curso de volta a Avalon.

— Estava fazendo contato com ele.

A voz forte de Albáfica falou atrás dele, e Mu se desconcentrou. As pétalas das flores mensageiras caíram ao chão. O mago mais jovem encarou o lorde de Lizen.

— Sim, estava — confessou. — Sinto falta dele, Albáfica.

— Ele escolheu estar longe.

— A responsabilidade não é apenas dele, Shaka não tem culpa de ter se apaixonou por aquele... — respirou fundo para conter a revolta que a simples menção a Ikki Atreu lhe trazia —, se ele escolheu estar ao lado do rei de Bálrun, foi porque, antes, eu praticamente o expulsei de Avalon.

— Para o bem dele.

— Pensei que fosse...

— O caminho que tomamos para evitar o destino é, muitas vezes, a forma desse destino se cumprir. Isso é uma lei kármica e leis kármicas não podem ser mudadas, Mu.

— Palavras de meu pai — sorriu o príncipe de lado.

— Palavras do homem mais sábio que já conheci — sentenciou Albáfica. — Mu, lembre-se, não é apenas seu irmão que está em Bálrun à espera de um destino funesto...

— Sinto muito — disse o herdeiro do trono. — Eu não esqueço.

— Não sinta. Precisamos correr; a última barca ficou pronta, agora não há mais nada a fazer aqui.

Mu mirou ao redor como se se despedisse do ambiente. Os avalonianos não eram apegados e ele sabia que a segunda ilha era uma réplica perfeita da primeira e que um novo reino se formaria.

— Irei me aprontar e encontrar meu pai — falou triste. — Obrigado, Albáfica.

O lorde de Lizen assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou para a porta, mas um chamado do príncipe o deteve. Virou-se e seus olhos claros encararam os verdes de Mu.

— Albáfica... — mordeu o lábio hesitante — eu queria saber... sobre aquela noite...

O pisciano mordeu a boca fina e bem feita também, como se pensasse o que dizer.

— À noite em que o beijei?

— À noite em que nos beijamos, Albáfica, você não fez nada sozinho — Mu disse cansado.

— Não devemos pensar nela, meu príncipe — falou o lorde de forma suave, mas firme e polida —, eu fui atrevido...

— Acha mesmo isso? Só isso? — Mu perguntou o encarando de súbito. Albáfica demonstrou nos olhos certa perturbação que logo escondeu com a sua voz sempre firme e tranqüila.

— Não, não acho só isso, acho muitas coisas, principalmente que você é lindo, Mu, e que tem lábios maravilhosamente doces, mas eu não posso. Sinto muito, não podemos. Sou teu guardião, um lorde de Lizen e muitas desgraças já aconteceram por se amar a pessoa errada...

— Então me ama?

— Não — negou rápido. — Não foi isso que disse, mas não pretendo me arriscar a amá-lo, bem sabeis que não é permito tal envolvimento. Ao contrário do meu irmão, sei bem o meu lugar...

— Sim, Albáfica — o mais jovem disse com certa mágoa —, você sempre fez questão de se manter o mais distante possível de mim, ser apenas meu guardião, embora... embora eu quisesse que fosse meu amigo...

— Somos amigos, Mu, nunca deixaremos de ser — falou deixando finalmente transparecer um pouco de sentimento—, mas não me peça para falhar, eu não suportaria viver com uma falha como essa...

O príncipe entendeu. Sabia o quanto Lizen estava envergonhada das escolhas de Afrodite e seria muita maldade pedir que Albáfica também desobedecesse às instruções do seu clã. Aquilo era mais que um insulto para ele.

— Irei procurar, Shion — falou o mais jovem. — Pode esperar-nos na barca real, lorde de Lizen, não demoraremos.

Mu passou por seu guardião sem encará-lo, Albáfica deixou que ele fosse e baixou o olhar para as pétalas no chão, percebendo que havia manchas de sangue em uma delas.

"As flores mensageiras trouxeram uma mensagem de Bálrun..." Ajoelhou-se e segurou a pétala, lendo o que estava escrito e depois transformou-a em pó.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

Máscara da Morte observava mais uma noite sombria. Pensava na dolorosa missão que tinha em mãos. Aquilo não era fácil nem para ele um vil assassino.

Não sabia quando tudo começou, quando a sua vida errante e solitária foi substituída pela vida que vivia agora. Quando tornou-se prisioneiro daquele pacto de sangue, daquelas manchas de sangue...

Antes, o mercenário que nunca hesitava em tirar a vida. Agora um homem preso ao dilema de cumprir uma ordem ou ouvir a própria consciência, consciência que nunca teve.

Mensageiros traziam notícias da Acaia. O exército prosseguia dizimando vilas, vidas, causando destruição como uma ala de demônios. Gostaria de estar com eles, gostaria de estar fazendo a única coisa que soube fazer na vida que os anos já não podiam contar. Matar. Matar era sua única habilidade, então por que agora hesitava?

Consciência... O que era aquilo?

Noite sem lua. Noite onde os djins correm pelas ruas furiosos e enlouquecidos.

Quando tudo havia mudado? Quando passou a se importar?

Suspirou. Agora possuía pessoas que eram importantes. Pessoas que constituíam uma família para ele.

Era estranho e aterrador pensar nisso, mas era a verdade. Amava aquela terra, agora ali era sua terra, seu lugar, o lar que achou não ter a chance de possuir.

A maldição. Havia a maldição. Ele foi amaldiçoado a levar dor e morte. Esse era seu destino, ser a máscara da morte, a última face mirada pela vítima. Essa era a maldição.

— Em que está pensando? — Afrodite envolveu a cintura do amado. Estavam no quarto do mago. Há pouco o lorde de Lizen estivera em seus braços, e ele se sentiu o homem mais abençoado do mundo. Agora, as dúvidas o tomavam de assalto.

— Preciso sair, tenho uma missão — declarou seco. Esse era seu jeito, não sabia dar amor. Não deveria ter tocado em alguém tão puro como Afrodite.

Sua rosa branca. Seu amor proibido. Aquele que despertou um sentimento que pensou que nunca voltaria a sentir e agora queimava ainda mais intenso que no passado.

— Matar alguém?

— Como sabe? — indagou ainda olhando o céu escuro, sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa ou incômodo.

— Esse é seu papel aqui, não é? Servir ao rei como seu assassino particular.

— Possuo uma dívida com ele.

— Não — Afrodite sorriu e beijou-lhe o ombro — Você sabe que é mais que isso.

— Que seja, eu tenho que ir. — Tencionou se afastar, mas o mago não deixou.

— Hassani — seus olhos cristalinos miraram os escuros do amado — Você não quer fazer isso. Sinto sua hesitação. Por quê? O que o rei pediu a você?

O mais velho o encarou por um tempo de maneira indecifrável.

— Pediu-me que destruísse qualquer ameaça ao feiticeiro da torre.

Afrodite entreabriu os lábios um tanto surpreso.

— Entendo o medo do rei, mas por que hesitas?

O árabe se afastou do amado e pegou a túnica que estava sobre um móvel a vestindo.

— Meu coração diz que as coisas não são como parecem e quem o que o rei julga ameaça, na verdade é... Um irmão leal.

Afrodite sorriu feliz e emocionado.

— Você hesitou matar...

— Não!

— Sim, Hassani, você não tem mais a alma de um assassino!

O mago de Lizen não poderia compreender o quanto àquelas palavras o perturbavam. Assassino era tudo que ele era, se não fosse um assassino o que seria? Nada! Nada nesse mundo amaldiçoado.

— Cale-se, Afrodite! — exasperou-se — Sou um assassino queira ou não e cumprirei minha missão.

Afrodite o mirou por um tempo e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso irônico. Algo raro no rosto do rapaz.

— Ora, árabe — colocou a mão no quadril nu —, não sou eu que o estou impedindo de prosseguir e sim suas próprias dúvidas...

— Não quero ouvir suas palavras de bruxo!

— Bruxo não, mago — corrigiu o loiro tranqüilo —, mas posso ajudá-lo se quiser, ajuda-lo a descobri a essência oculta...

— Essência oculta? Que sortilégio é esse? — a curiosidade o venceu.

— Algo capaz de revelar todos os medos, desejos e sentimentos dos homens. É um encantamento perigoso, precisamos estar atentos à pessoa para impedi-la de fazer algum mal a si ou aos demais.

Máscara da Morte não gostava de encantamentos, feitiço ou bruxaria. Mesmo porque, para ele, era tudo igual. Mas a possibilidade de acabar com seus questionamentos era bastante tentadora.

— E como isso poderia ser feito, Afrodite?

— Breve. Na próxima lua cheia. Só precisamos esperar.

O tamudaei concordou. Sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. As nuvens negras do destino sopravam sobre Bálrun e determinaria o futuro daquela geração.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

Atravessar a Ática, ignorar Atenas e chegar a Orion, último reduto do povo Dório na Grécia, passando por Patras. Foi fácil sobrepujar Atenas. A cidade Ática não era nada para os chacais da Beócia e não havia guerreiros que pudessem lhes fazer frente. Ikki marchou imponente sobre os cadáveres aqueus até chegar a Orion sobre as montanhas da Acaia, ultrapassando o golfo sardônico além do monte parnaso. Seu exército marchou por mais de 10 dias pela melhor rota, ainda assim estava cansado e faminto.

A notícia da queda da Acaia para os chacais de Bálrun repercutiu como chamas ao vento e chegou a Micenas, Argos e Esparta. As três cidades sabiam que não demoraria a aqueles assassinos letais marcharem contra elas na empreitada mais audaciosa que já havia sido feita.

Camus via o agrupamento do seu exército pela janela do cárcere. Sentia que o fim estava próximo. Hyoga era o novo general a comandar aqueles homens. Sabia que o irmão aceitara aquela posição com intenção de encontrar uma forma de salvar Shun e a ele, mas isso só preocupava o general ruivo. O mais jovem não tinha experiência para liderar um exército como aquele, e desconfiava que a intenção de Radamanthys fosse apenas à queda de Micenas.

O mago negro agora possuía apenas uma intenção: vingança.

Shun estava aflito. Podia sentir a energia densa da guerra se aproximando cada vez mais à medida que os dias passavam. Uma repetição sem fim de horas e o desespero só crescia.

— Shun, você tem que voltar para Avalon — implorou Jocasta — Você precisa, filho, salve-se, por favor...

— Não vou a lugar nenhum, mãe, mesmo por que... — mirou as pulseiras — Não posso, isso me prende aqui...

— Chame por seu pai, ele virá...

— Não vê que é isso que Radamanthys quer?

— Ele não tem poder contra Shion, não é uma ameaça! — Jocasta estava desesperada. Precisava que Shun se salvasse.

Aproximou-se do filho e segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Shun, não pense em mim, eu não interesso a Radamanthys — sorriu e mirou os olhos tão iguais aos seus — Prometo que voltaremos a nos encontrar...

Os olhos verdes do garoto tremeram e marejaram.

— Não vou deixá-la, mãe...

— Não estará me deixando, filho, estará se salvando e terá uma chance de salvar Hyoga — Jocasta sabia exatamente como tocar o coração do filho. Sua única chance de convencer Shun era através de Hyoga.

— Mãe...

A bela mulher sorriu.

— Vocês são tão jovens, têm tanto a viver ainda, Shun — afagou o rosto do filho — Quero que se dê uma chance de ser feliz...

— Meu pai não vai deixá-la aqui!

— A missão do seu pai é guiar o povo de Avalon para a segunda ilha, ele não virá, ele sabe do seu dever, deves saber o seu também, Shun, e o seu é proteger o Hyoga...

Os olhos verdes do garoto titubearam. Não queria deixar sua mãe, mas também não queria condenar Hyoga à morte. Aproximou-se da janela mirando pelas grades. O exército estava agrupado e marcharia.

— Mãe, amanhã, ao amanhecer, eu proporei algo a Radamanthys...

— Shun, não se faz acordo com víboras! — desesperou-se Jocasta.

— Tudo isso começou por minha causa, mãe, porque eu acreditei nele, agora preciso tentar...

— Não enxerga que toda vez que se aproxima de Radamanthys, só consegue mais dor para todos! — revoltou-se a mulher.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que aceite morrer aqui? Que aceite que a senhora e Hyoga padeçam por meus erros?

— Não é necessário que isso aconteça — a voz forte de Edgar se fez ouvir junto com o rugido da porta. Jocasta e Shun se posicionaram lado a lado e o rei olhou os dois. Seus algozes. Pensou com amargura. A mulher que mais amou na vida e o fruto da sua desonra. Ambos estavam ali, ao seu dispor, viviam por sua vontade. Sorriu satisfeito — Tenho uma proposta para você, Shun...

— Qual? — indagou o garoto desconfiado.

— Liberdade para você, a meretriz que chamas de mãe e a dispensa do general Hyoga Cignus. Poderão ir para onde quiserem sem que eu faça nada para impedir.

— Em troca de que? — indagou o garoto temeroso, nunca confiaria naquele homem.

— Em troca de você me ajudar a enfrentar as tropas de Ikki...

— Como? — Shun sorriu incrédulo — Quer me usar contra meu irmão?

— Não — sorriu Edgar — Quero que seja meu feiticeiro, contra o feiticeiro dele.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

Eram em torno de 200 soldados os que ficaram na fortaleza de Bálrun para cuidar de sua segurança. Poucos homens, mas hábeis guerreiros; sob o comando de Kanon que para eles era um semi-deus. Todavia, naquela noite, o semi-deus bebia calado na hospedaria dos militares. Seu riso sempre contagiante e presente estava raro como nunca visto e seu rosto trazia um aspecto sorumbático que evidenciava suas feições harmoniosas como as de uma estátua grega.

Fazia meses que o exército partira. Quase _nove décadas_*. Durante esse tempo, o primeiro ministro se manteve ocupado como pode, mas sua mente parecia profundamente inquieta, como se atormentada por fantasmas o tempo todo.

Máscara da morte o observou de perto até ali. Era estranho, mas ele, que não temia nada, tinha medo daquele homem; porque Kanon trazia em si uma das poucas coisas que o assustava; fanatismo. Era o tipo de homem capaz de matar, morrer e trair pelo que acreditava, e ele acreditava piamente que o feiticeiro na torre era um mal, disso tinha certeza.

Mirou a lua no céu sob as nuvens escuras. Cairia em breve uma tempestade e era melhor cuidar logo do que precisava. Fora torturante a espera, mas agora, em fim, o momento chegara.

— General — o árabe e assassino pessoal do rei se aproximou dele com duas canecas de vinho —, posso acompanhá-lo?

Kanon assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a caneca logo bebendo o vinho. Observou os soldados que jogavam _kottabos_ enquanto bebiam e riam com alegria, comentando sobre a provável vitória que eles teriam sobre os aqueus.

— Onde deve estar nosso exercito agora? — indagou o árabe de forma casual, como quem faz uma pergunta apenas por fazer.

— Não muito longe — falou Kanon depois de sorver mais um gole da sua bebida — Gostaria de estar com eles, não entendo porque Ikki me deixou para trás! Nesse momento devem estar passando pelo portal da Eubéia. Chegarão aqui em breve.

— Tu és o primeiro ministro. Se algo acontecesse ao rei, deverias assumir o controle de Bálrun — o tamudaei observou atentamente a expressão do príncipe de Esparta que não se alterou. Ele voltou a sorver o líquido da sua caneca e balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos escuros refletirem o brilho da prataria.

— Se Ikki morrer, Bálrun não mais existe. Bálrun é Ikki, meu caro árabe — falou e pigarreou. — Estranho gosto possui esse vinho...

— É de uma safra especial, o próprio rei pediu para que eu a servisse hoje.

— Interessante Ikki se importar com o que os outros bebem! — riu Kanon, mas seu riso tinha um quê de amargura — Pedirei mais desse quando Esparta for minha.

— Tens interesse em ficar em Esparta quando a conquistarmos?

— Não sei. Na verdade eu não sei o que farei depois que matar meu irmão...

— Terá coragem de matá-lo mesmo?

Os olhos verdes de Kanon miraram os índigos do árabe.

— Por que hesitaria? Ele tentou me matar primeiro! Não pode me acusar de nada!

Máscara da morte voltou a sorver seu vinho devagar.

— Quem mais matarias se lhe fosse dado esse poder, ministro?

— Como assim? — Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de sorver novamente seu cálice.

— É sabido de todos que o senhor não nutre grande simpatia pelo mago do solar.

Kanon pareceu ficar algo nervoso com a observação do árabe, mas sorriu de lado com malícia antes de responder.

— E é sabido que tu sentes simpatia demais pelo mago que se esconde no jardim norte, estou certo?

Máscara da Morte deixou escapar uma risada sem humor.

— Boatos, boatos... No final, eles não fazem a verdade, não é mesmo?

— Sim, não fazem — sentenciou Kanon. — A única coisa que posso dizer é que se for para o bem da Cália ter esse tal feiticeiro aqui ele deve permanecer, caso contrário...

— Caso contrário?

Kanon sorriu mais abertamente, parecendo se sentir mais tonto que o normal com aquele vinho.

— Que diabos de especiarias são essas? — indagou rindo — Parece mais forte que o vinho normal, ou não foi devidamente misturado.

— É a canela, ela sempre dar um sabor especial a tudo, é uma especiaria do Oriente...

— Eu sei, realmente é divina, digna das festas de Dionísio! — falou já bastante animado pelo álcool.

Máscara da Morte fez um gesto de mão chamando um servo que trouxe uma nova garrafa do vinho.

— Pode servir o ministro à vontade, deixe que ele beba o quanto queira.

Ergueu-se da mesa. Kanon o olhou por cima do copo, percebendo que o árabe esquecia a chave que lhe fora confiada pelo rei. Calou-se, continuando a beber.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou de Afrodite que o observava de longe. Ainda sorvendo seu vinho, se ajeitou ao lado do loiro de fronte a sacada.

— Ele bebeu? — indagou o mago mirando o horizonte.

— Sim.

— Temos algumas horas ainda. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Pensa mesmo isso?

Afrodite desenhou com um dedo um círculo de fumaça e uma imagem apareceu. Era um círculo com um lado negro e outro branco, marcado por um símbolo.

— Todos nós possuímos um lado sombrio, Hassani. O importante é não permitir que ele se torne o dominante. Somos como a lua.

— E se esse lado escuro se tornar deveras indômito, Afrodite? O que poderá ser feito? — indagou preocupado.

Os olhos do mago brilharam e o círculo foi desfeito como fumaça. Máscara da Morte viu tanto poder naquele olhar que sentiu-se minúsculo.

— O mal deverá ser instinto. — respondeu o mago.

O árabe ficou encarando aquele olhar de puro poder por um tempo, até que Afrodite sorriu e seu olhar voltou a ser o do rapaz meigo que ele conhecia. Por instinto, Hassani o abraçou, como que agradecesse por seu Afrodite estar de volta.

— Venha, Hassani, ainda temos tempo — pediu novamente o mago e o afastou do alojamento.

Os olhos escuros do árabe miraram-no.

— Afrodite, quando o exército de Bálrun retornar, eu o levarei comigo daqui.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam como estrela e se mostraram surpresos. Ele envolveu o pescoço do moreno o beijando com ardor até que perderam o fôlego.

— Promete não voltar atrás na tua decisão? — indagou em dúvida.

— É você quem tem que me dizer se será capaz de abandonar Shaka, quando chegar à hora, Afrodite...

— Tenho esperanças de que Shaka seja sábio e venha conosco — falou mirando o horizonte.

— Sábio — Máscara da Morte pareceu ponderar a palavra — Considero seu amigo sábio. Mas mesmo o mais sábio dos homens quando dominado pela paixão se torna tolo...

— Como você?

— Nunca fui sábio, meu destino sempre foi matar somente...

— Fale-me sobre a maldição...

— Não, é melhor não falarmos sobre isso.

— Qual a maldição, Hassani, conte-me? — seus olhos azuis insistiram e o árabe mirou a noite funesta por um tempo em silêncio.

— Eu serei o mensageiro da morte. Levarei a morte todos. Maldição ou destino tanto faz, mas essa foi minha verdade até aqui — confessou e encarou o loiro de Avalon — Está disposto a se arriscar, Afrodite?

— Ama-me? — indagou sorrindo fazendo o árabe ruborizar e baixar o olhar.

— Contra minha vontade sim...

— Nada tenho a temer, Hassani — o enlaçou pelo pescoço — _com esse emblema iluminado qualquer cego e com minha saliva curo todo o veneno_...*

Beijou-o profundamente e, naquele momento, o árabe esqueceu que teve um passado ou que teria um futuro, queria apenas se afundar nos lábios doces de Afrodite e sonhar que apenas ele existia.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

Quando Mu chegou ao gabinete do seu pai, Shion mirava a lua. Seu semblante era triste e resignado e o príncipe sentiu um aperto no peito. Podia captar a dor que devorava seu pai, seu amado pai, o homem que sempre admirou em toda sua jovem vida.

— Eu não vou, Mu...

Mesmo esperando as palavras, o príncipe entreabriu os lábios, mas deixou o protesto morrer nos lábios.

— O que farei sem você, pai? — murmurou condoído — Não terei mais ninguém...

— Tens Albáfica. Ele daria a vida por você — Shion encarou o filho — Viva isso, Mu, não permita que isso seja tirado de você. Eu abdiquei do sentimento mais forte que tive por minhas obrigações, não faça o mesmo...

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do mais jovem.

— O senhor...

— Cumprirei meu destino. Não o destino predito por oráculos, mas o destino que estou escolhendo agora...

— Pai...

Eles se abraçaram com força. Mu sentiu lágrimas descendo, pela primeira vez, pelo rosto d e Shion.

— Majestade, alteza... — Albáfica, cansado de esperar, apareceu e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Constrangido, pensou em sair, mas um aceno de Mu o manteve no lugar.

— Iremos em alguns minutos, Albáfica — disse Mu — Deixe-me somente me despedir do meu pai.

— Despedir? — o lorde de Lizen ficou confuso olhando de um para o outro. Shion sorriu emocionado.

— Albáfica, a partir desse momento, Mu é o novo rei de Avalon...

— Mas... eu... eu não... — Albáfica estava completamente perturbado — Não comunicará ao conselho? E a invocação dos deuses...

— Pense nisso depois — sorriu Shion e se aproximou segurando as mãos do conselheiro do príncipe — Cuide de Mu, eu confio em você. Agora vão.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Mu deixou o gabinete do pai. Shion voltou a mirar a lua e percebia o campo energético de Avalon rachando como se fosse feito de cristal.

"Shun, meu filho, Beatrice, meu amor, estou indo..."

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

"Kanon, Kanon..." Era a voz de Galena que ele ouvia. Aquela voz o atormentava e já não deixava-o dormir direito. Quando não era a voz da menina, era a voz de Saga, quente e profunda em seu ouvido. "Amo-te irmão" ele dizia, repetia, sussurrava. "Venha me encontrar, teu destino sou eu" mais tormento, dor, desespero.

Deixou a taça sobre a mesa e pegou as chaves abandonadas, olhando ao redor como um animal acuado.

Sentia ódio, uma raiva estranha que ele não sabia de quem. Saiu de onde estava com seus passos imponentes. Precisava se livrar da raiva, da dor, das vozes... Pôs a mão na espada e viu vultos e risos; eram os soldados que, bêbados, comemoravam a noite de lua.

As tochas e a imensa lua cheia preenchiam o solar. Há muito tempo Shaka estava sozinho e sentia saudade de Afrodite, o amigo não o visitara nos últimos dias. Tentava pensar nele para que não fosse atormentado por outra saudade, saudade que ele se recusava a sentir.

Suspirou sob os raios prateados que entravam pela imensa janela. Foi quando ouviu a chave ser girada na fechadura e o chiar da pesada porta. Seu coração disparou, somente o rei o visitaria naquele horário. Era tarde. Mas algo o advertiu e ele ficou paralisado. Não, não era o rei...

**Continua...**


	29. Raízes do coração

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO, DEIXANDO REVIEW E TAMBÉM AOS LEITORES SILENCIOSOS.**

**ATT: CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO, PERDOEM POSSÍVEIS ERROS.**

**BOA LEITURA.**

**Raízes do coração**

**Capítulo 29**

Recuou instintivamente ao pensar nisso. Nenhum servo o visitaria aquela hora, então quem?

A porta se abriu e uma silhueta apareceu ainda oculta nas sombras. O coração de Shaka falhou; embora não pudesse reconhecer quem entrava em sua cela, a pessoa que permanecia parada era pouco mais alta que o rei e pouco mais forte, além de possuir longos cabelos. O mago ficou em alerta, quem seria aquele homem, se somente Ikki e agora o assassino possuíam as chaves do solar?

— Por muito tempo me perguntei o que tinha nesse solar... — a voz grave se pronunciou, mas seu dono continuava parado nas sombras — Por muito tempo me perguntei o que o Ikki guardava com tanto zelo, e por que ele arriscaria um reino por você! Então, quando finalmente o vi, entendi o rei; porque não pude deixar de olhá-lo, de adorá-lo como um anjo sagrado, e então, pude entender meu amigo.

Shaka empertigou-se enquanto o homem se aproximava, olhou rapidamente para os lados, a procura de algo para se defender caso precisasse, mas nada encontrou.

— Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? — indagou. O primeiro ministro saiu das sombras. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam agressivos à luz das chamas dos archotes.

— Não importa quem sou. — respondeu o ministro — O importante é que sempre tive muita curiosidade em vê-lo, mago, e até mesmo duvidei que fosse um feiticeiro até a batalha contra Avalon...

— Agora já sabe que sou um mago, então...

— Não... — Kanon sorriu o interrompendo — És mais que um mago, és o anjo sagrado de Avalon, quase um Deus.

— O que deseja de mim? — o loiro insistiu, intimidado com o olhar agressivo do ministro.

— Como estava dizendo — continuou Kanon com uma voz muito calma e ameaçadora —, durante muito tempo quis saber o que havia de fato nesse solar, sempre quis entender o que havia em ti que dominava um rei tão poderoso como Ikki, coisa que nem sua bela consorte conseguiu. Aliás, ele a matou por você...

Shaka deu um passo para trás enquanto o grego avançava. Olhou rapidamente a barulhenta sineta, pronto para badalá-la até a exaustão se preciso. Kanon deu mais um passo, e o loiro, rapidamente, correu sobre a cama, tentando alcançar o objeto, mas antes que conseguisse, seu pulso foi segurado com força, seu corpo puxado, caindo sobre o cetim do lençol e sendo prensado pelo peso do ministro que prendeu seus braços.

— Calma, belo feiticeiro, vamos conversar — a voz grave, debochada e rouca de excitação do geminiano sussurrou bem próximo aos lábios de Shaka que o mirou aturdido.

— Solte-me! — exigiu o príncipe de Avalon.

O general segurou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, sentindo a textura da pele do mais jovem. Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador enquanto os dedos calejados de Kanon escorregavam por sua tez, por seus lábios macios e ele invadia sua boca com o indicador, para, após molhá-lo com a saliva do mago, levá-lo aos seus próprios lábios e o sugar.

O general sorriu.

— Doce e embriagante... — sussurrou — Agora entendo porque Ikki ameaçou um reino por você...

Shaka manteve o olhar de desafio, rezando para não entrar em desespero, pois a túnica fina e curta que o belo grego vestia, deixava que ele percebesse a túrgida ereção que despontava entre as suas pernas. O ministro se moveu sobre seus quadris e nesse momento o feiticeiro deu vazão ao desespero.

— Solte-me, não se atreva! Eu o amaldiçôo! — rosnou o mago, com mais medo que raiva.

Kanon riu, se afastou um pouco e, muito rápido, rasgou a toga que o loiro vestia com selvageria.

— Não! — Shaka gritou tentando se cobrir e lutar contra os braços que o dominavam.

— Quem pensa que é para me dar ordens? — perguntou o ministro — Não passas do pórnoi do rei, um vadio!

O príncipe de Tebas tomou os lábios do mago que se debateu, fugindo dele.

— Não! Pare! — Shaka gritava e se debatia desesperado, lutando para fugir das mãos daquele homem louco, como todos de sua raça. Kanon se enfureceu por não conseguir dominar o mago como queria, esquecia-se que embora mais fraco e de aparência frágil, era com um homem que ele lutava; precisava empregar mais força.

— Cale-se, sei que isso é natural para você! — riu Kanon — Sei que deve gostar de toda essa selvageria! — disse segurando as pernas do mago que continuava a se debater, o dominando com dificuldade, até conseguir erguer as pernas do loiro; expondo-o como uma fêmea aos seus olhos famintos.

— Não faça isso! — suplicou Shaka e nesse momento ele voltou a noite na tenda, ao medo, ao desespero, vergonha, nojo, tudo que sentiu quando foi brutalmente violentado por Ikki. Cerrou os olhos e lutou com todo seu desespero. Kanon olhou para seus olhos desesperado, tentando alimentar o ódio que sentira até então pelas atitudes de Ikki.

Os olhos daquele homem... Os olhos de Galena... O amor... O ódio

— Cala a boca, vadio de merda! — esbofeteou o loiro, profundamente perturbado e tentando controlar os pensamentos — Se não fosse por você já teríamos ganhado o mundo! Você é a parte fraca do rei, você é o motivo por eu ainda não ter minha vingança!

Shaka sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca, e o que sobrara de suas roupas serem afastadas do corpo. Tentou golpear o ministro mais uma vez, mas Kanon segurou seus braços. O príncipe usou toda sua força, os músculos dos seus braços se avolumando a medida que empurrava os braços do general; mas mesmo assim, ainda não era páreo para Kanon.

— Você é forte; mas não é um militar... — disse o ministro prendendo finalmente os braços do mago contra a cama — Renda-se...

Em comoção extrema e sem mais defesa, o orgulho de Shaka foi vencido, as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ele implorou:

— Não por favor, não faça isso, eu lhe peço... Não sei porque me odeia, mas eu peço... Não faça isso comigo...

Kanon riu alto enlouquecido. Ainda ouvia vozes, ainda sentia o olhar de _todos_ sobre ele...

— Ah, pensei que gostasse, sendo que depois que ele o estuprou, transformou-se no puto dele!

Shaka fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, se rendendo ao sentir o ministro afastar as últimas peças que o separava da sua intimidade. A respiração acelerada e soluços teimosos que escapavam de sua garganta foram as únicas coisas que se ouviu durante certo tempo no quarto, até que a voz forte do militar se fez ouvir novamente.

— Infernos! Eu não consigo! — Kanon se afastou — Por mais que eu ache que você precisa morrer para que Bálrun possa... Olhando seus olhos... deuses! Não são olhos de um demônio... O que eu estou fazendo? — murmurou — O que me tornei?

Kanon o libertou completamente perturbado, mirando Shaka de forma alucinada.

— Seus olhos são feiticeiros! São feiticeiros cruéis que enlouquece os homens! — falou o ministro se erguendo da cama, completamente perturbado.

Shaka se sentou na cama e ajeitou a túnica rasgada sobre o corpo. Sentia seu rosto latejar e tremer com dor e desespero. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele não conseguia se mover, embora quisesse correr dali, correr de perto daquele homem doente.

— Não sou um demônio. Sou apenas um homem. Também não sou consorte do rei, eu nem sei mais o que sou... — sua voz saiu cansada e amarga e ele não entendia porque se justificava.

Um silêncio profundo se estabeleceu entre os dois homens, Kanon se sentou na cama ao seu lado e eles ficaram um longo tempo assim, sob a claridade das tochas.

— Perdoe-me... — murmurou o espartano — eu tentei matá-lo e agora isso... Eu... eu não consegui domar a besta selvagem que há dentro de mim e que diz que tudo tem que se resolver com sangue...

— Diga-me por que seu povo é assim? — murmurou Shaka trêmulo e confuso, não sabia mais como agir — Por que essa necessidade de ferir as pessoas? Por que essa violência?

Kanon sentiu o estômago se comprimir e seus olhos marejarem.

— A Grécia assim foi forjada. Não é sua culpa e nem minha. Eu... eu pensei que fosses tu a fraqueza do rei, mas... estava enganado...

— Por que me odeia tanto? A única coisa que sempre quis foi ir embora daqui... eu... eu nunca quis o mal de ninguém — murmurou o loiro muito cansado.

— Eu estava errado — encarou o feiticeiro — Você não é o culpado de nada aqui, desculpe-me...

— Desculpar? Não sei se ainda sou capaz — falou baixo e triste — Sinto-me o último homem sob a morte do sol... Estou sozinho, completamente sozinho...

Kanon sentiu uma angústia profunda. Tentou abusar daquele anjo ao seu lado, iria machucá-lo, desonrá-lo, humilha-lo e depois mata-lo para acalmar sua fúria e, ainda assim, ele estava calmo e resignado. De que matéria eram feitos os filhos de Avalon?

Não sabia, mas percebia que não era uma simples matéria terrena, era algo elevado, superior, algo que estava além da sua compreensão, da compreensão da sua alma traidora e vil.

— Não sei o que posso fazer para remediar o mal que tentei fazer... — murmurou envergonhado — só posso... pedir perdão.

O rosto machucado do mago se voltou para ele e seus olhos demonstravam uma expressão séria, mas profundamente bondosa.

— Você não fez. Gozas do álibi do arrependimento. Machucou-me um pouco, mas parou antes de fazer um mal maior. Eu o perdôo.

Kanon o olhou surpreso. Não esperava aquilo, não do altivo feiticeiro, não daquele homem sagrado. Deuses! Como estava cego! Esqueceu-se de quem era aquele homem, esqueceu-se que ele detinha todo poder do universo dentro de si, esqueceu-se da batalha contra Avalon.

O ódio! O ódio o deixara cego!

Ergueu-se da cama e se prostrou aos pés de Shaka que arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Eu lhe serei sempre fiel. Serei teu escravo até o último dia da minha vida, anjo de Avalon.

— Erga-se, ministro, eu não preciso de escravos.

Os olhos verdes de Kanon miraram as safiras do mago.

— Mas se precisar de um amigo...

Shaka se mostrou confuso. Há alguns minutos aquele homem queria mata-lo, o que teria feito com que mudasse tão brutalmente de atitude?

Encarou os olhos escuros e viu um quê de loucura brilhando neles. Estremeceu e nada disse, apenas desviou o olhar.

O ministro se ergueu para deixar o quarto, mas nesse momento o solar foi invadido pelas tropas. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite apareceram. O coração do árabe batia forte. Acabara se distraindo com o lorde de Lizen e não viu quando Kanon deixou o alojamento. Se algo tivesse acontecido ao mago, seria sua responsabilidade, já que foi idéia sua preparar aquela armadilha.

— O que significa isso? — exclamou Kanon colocando a mão na espada.

— Quieto, ministro Kanon — volveu Máscara da Morte —, o rei me ordenou matar qualquer um que entrasse nesse solar...

Kanon piscou confuso tentando organizar as idéias.

— A chave... foi uma armadilha?

— Sim, e caíste nela — falou o árabe sério. — Acompanhe-me, ministro, o senhor está preso e assim ficará até a chegada do rei.

— Espere! — Shaka falou e um silêncio pesado se fez no solar — Solte-o, ele não fez nada de errado...

Afrodite olhou incrédulo para o amigo. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, seu rosto machucado, os lábios cortados. Era evidente que aquele homem fez aquilo.

— Shaka...

— Ele não fez nada de errado — repetiu. — Deixe-o livre...

Os soldados se entreolharam e Máscara da Morte deu um passo em direção ao mago o encarando nos olhos com uma ferocidade intimidadora.

— O senhor tem certeza? Esse homem invadiu seu quarto o agrediu. Não posso deixá-lo em pune...

— Estou... ordenando — insistiu Shaka tentando achar dentro de si a autoridade do passado.

Máscara da Morte estudou o rosto do príncipe de Avalon como um chacal faria a uma presa, mas o olhar de Shaka permaneceu firme e desafiador. O príncipe sabia que os soldados o temiam, o árabe não.

— O rei decidirá isso — tornou Hassani— Levem o ministro para o alojamento militar.

Quando os guardas tentaram segurar os braços de Kanon, um gesto do ministro fez com que recuassem.

— Não precisa, eu vou sozinho! — falou ele e encarou os olhos de Shaka longamente. Baixou o olhar com tristeza — Obrigado.

Os militares saíram e Afrodite se sentou ao lado do amigo.

— Ele o machucou? Tocou em você?

— O que sou agora, Dite? Uma presa para esses homens? — perguntou um tanto indignado.

— Shaka...

— Ele me colocou como uma armadilha! — falou irritado — O que o rei vai pensar disso?

O mais velho engoliu em seco.

— Ele precisava ter certeza das más intenções do ministro. Se quer saber a verdade, o rei simplesmente mandou que o matasse... Foi idéia minha revelar seu lado negro...

— Como assim?

— Magia. — confessou com receio — Eu preparei um elixir que despertou no ministro suas maiores perturbações. Hassani esperava que ele tentasse algo, mas não o deixaria chegar até você, contudo, eu o distraí, sinto muito...

Shaka mexeu nos cabelos confuso. Todos pareciam brincar com ele, era como se fosse apenas um objeto!

— Até você...

— Shaka, eu nunca faria nada que o ameaçasse, eu não tinha idéia do que o ministro faria! Não sabia da chave, só soube depois! — falava Afrodite desesperado — Perdoe-me, por favor.

— Tem noção do que fizeram? O ministro morrerá agora...

— Eu sei. O rei não o perdoará... — resignou-se o lorde de Lizen.

— Eles são amigos... — volveu Shaka — Amigos devem perdoar...

— Não há amigos para o rei quando o que está em jogo é o seu bem estar, Shaka, será que não percebe o quanto esse homem te ama?

— Eu não quero esse amor amaldiçoado e cheirando a sangue! — irritou-se e passou a mão no rosto dolorido — Deuses, eu não posso mais, Afrodite, não posso mais! Está além das minhas forças. Eu sei que... eu sei que deveria ir embora daqui então porque meus pés se cravaram aqui como raízes de figueiras?

Afrodite sorriu e tocou o ombro do amigo.

— Não são seus pés, Shaka. É seu coração.

A porta do solar se abriu e dessa vez quem entrou foi Shiryu. Os dois magos se ergueram. Se o general estava ali era sinal de que as tropas estavam retornando ao castelo.

O olhar do rapaz de cabelos negros pousou sobre os dois loiros e depois se concentrou no anjo. Ele estava sério, parecia já está ciente dos acontecimentos na fortaleza.

— Shiryu — falou o príncipe, e o general estranhou. Era a primeira vez que ele o chamava pelo nome que se lembrasse — As tropas voltaram?

— Meu pelotão saiu na vanguarda — explicou — Milo e o rei devem chegar a fortaleza até o amanhecer. Descansaremos 10 dias e partiremos para Esparta onde nos reuniremos aos dórios.

— O fim está próximo — murmurou Shaka.

Shiryu se aproximou dele, mas o mago continuou estático sentando na cama.

— Ele o machucou? — o general perguntou, mas o feiticeiro continuou calado.

— Responda-me, mago, ele tocou em você?

— Não. — respondeu lacônico. Parecia que a notícia já havia se espalhado e consumiria Kanon como chamas.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros condoído. Doía-lhe ver o quanto aquele jovem sofria por um mero capricho. Sim, era um capricho, havia amor, mas havia tanta mágoa e teimosia nos dois que, sabia, aquele amor nunca teria um final feliz.

— Não. — sussurrou o mago.

— Pode deixar que cuido se ele precisar de algo — falou Afrodite.

Shiryu olhou ainda uma segunda vez para Shaka que encarou-o com firmeza. Um olhar que demonstrava que ele não era frágil e nem indefeso. O general então assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para o alojamento militar.

Entrou na sala de reuniões e mirou Kanon que parecia bastante abatido, embora mantivesse a imponência tão própria dele. O encarou com seu olhar severo, embora, aquilo não fosse algo comum. Kanon era como um pai para ele e muitos jovens da tropa, ele também, de certa forma, o venerava. Não era uma condição cômoda.

— O que pensava que estava fazendo, Kanon? Enlouqueceu?

— Acho que sim, enlouqueci de ódio por perder a oportunidade de conquistar Esparta logo, por ver Ikki ignorando minhas estratégias militares por um presságio de feiticeiro. Enlouqueci de ciúmes e de mágoas, porque, em meu íntimo, achava que a posição de destaque que o mago tinha deveria ser minha, não como amante, não é isso, nunca desejei Ikki, mas como seu braço direito. Foi ambição também. Achava que eu deveria estar ao lado dele naquele trono e quem estava? Ele! Enquanto eu era julgado de forma vil! Isso avolumou meu ódio e me levou a insanidade... Não sei por que entrei naquele solar, não sei como ousei desobedecer meu rei, isso não faz parte de minha conduta, mas eu fiz! O que posso dizer? Fiz, eu o traí, menti, enganei e... machuquei aquele anjo...

Shiryu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Então mudou de idéia sobre o mago? — perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. Ele não é nada do que eu pensava e entendo o amor que o rei devota a ele. Aquele rapaz é realmente um anjo, mas... Agora é tarde... Sei que Ikki não me perdoará...

— Ele não precisa ficar sabendo disso. — volveu o mais jovem e Kanon ergueu os olhos para ele surpreso — Era isso que Máscara da Morte queria quando deixou a chave. Ele queria ter a certeza de que você não seria capaz de matar o mago, não porque Ikki o ama, mas porque ele é um inocente.

— Não mereço tamanha piedade, Shiryu. Eu o estupraria e depois o mataria, sim, isso passou por minha cabeça, eu virei uma besta naquele momento... Sinto-me agora como o minotauro no labirinto. Uma besta enfurecida, devoradora de virgens...

O príncipe espartano baixou a cabeça e seus cabelos cobriram os olhos. Shiryu engoliu em seco. Era difícil ver um homem como Kanon derrotado daquela forma, por seu próprio ego.

— Máscara da Morte não quer vê-lo morto, sabe que tu és um servo leal do rei, embora tenha visão distorcida das coisas e certo fanatismo. Ao contrário dele, Kanon, eu quero que viva porque você é meu amigo.

— Shiryu...

— Agora se você tentar mais alguma coisa contra o mago ou qualquer pessoa dentro dessas paredes, eu mesmo tiro sua vida entendeu?

— Sim.

— Recolha-se aos seus aposentos. Aguardarei a chegada do rei e conversarei com ele pessoalmente. Ele com certeza lhe concederá uma segunda chance.

Shiryu saiu e Kanon permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Iluminado pelas velas, ele ainda era capaz de ouvir as vozes, as vozes que diziam que não adiantava nada sobreviver mais um dia ou mil, sua alma estava perdida.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

Já amanhecia quando as tropas lideradas pelo rei chegaram a Bálrun. Chovia muito. Ikki subiu as escadas que levava ao solar, abrindo a porta abruptamente. Encontrou Shaka acordado, os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa posição de defesa. Afrodite já havia saído do quarto depois de cuidar dos seus ferimentos e, agora cansado, mas sem poder dormir, o anjo de Avalon sentia o peso dos acontecimentos sobre os ombros.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, ergueu a cabeça rápido. Ao contrário de todas as demais vezes, a expressão do mago ao ver o rei foi de alívio.

— Shaka, conseguimos... — Ikki interrompeu-se, pasmado, ao receber o abraço desesperado do loiro, algo que para ele era impensável. Ficou parado, sem corresponder ao gesto, mas também sem afastá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, o próprio Shaka se afastou, ruborizando, sem jeito, diante do rompante. Voltaria em silêncio para a cama, se seu braço não fosse seguro pela mão forte do soberano. Ainda assim, não o encarou, permanecendo com o olhar baixo.

Ikki o mirou seriamente, erguendo-lhe o queixo para que seus olhos se encontrassem; depois escorregou o dedo indicador pelo pequeno corte que o mago possuía nos lábios.

— O que foi isso?

— Nada... — respondeu, tentando fugir, mas o rei o mantinha seguro pelo braço.

— Responda-me, loiro. — Ikki insistiu forçando-o a encará-lo.

— Já disse que não foi nada! Eu escorreguei... — estremeceu se interrompendo, porque o rei desfez, rapidamente, o nó do robe que o mais velho vestia, desnudando o corpo alvo, marcado por alguns arranhões e hematomas que a luta com Kanon deixara. Shaka engoliu em seco e mais uma vez baixou os olhos e voltou a proteger o corpo com as vestes.

Ikki caminhou e tirou um archote da parede, iluminando o rosto do loiro. Seu coração falhou e o monarca encarou numa mistura de fúria e desolação.

— Quem...?

— Não aconteceu nada...

— Como não aconteceu nada? — revoltou-se o moreno — Veja seu rosto, imbecil! Quem ousou tocá-lo? Máscara da Morte? Shiryu?

— Não, claro que não! — negou Shaka desesperado.

— Então quem? — bradou o rei — Quem ousaria a tocá-lo? Sabendo que você é meu? — os olhos do moreno faiscavam de fúria.

— Não aconteceu nada... — repetiu o loiro, perdido demais na própria humilhação e impotência — Eu juro que não aconteceu nada, Ikki, foi só um incidente sem importância!

O monarca colocou a tocha no lugar e passou as mãos nos cabelos úmidos, nervoso. Estava cercado de inimigos e sua autoridade mais nada significava. Precisava fazer alguma coisa com urgência. Precisava demonstrar seu poder de alguma forma.

Estava perdido, sempre ficava perdido quando o assunto era o mago. Precisava tentar se acalmar para pensar com clareza.

— Shaka, diga-me, quem entrou aqui? — sua voz deixou transparecer que aquilo era uma ordem.

— Não importa, senhor, eu já disse...

O rei bufou.

— Pois bem, matarei todos os que ficaram no castelo, quem sabe assim, não descubra quem fez isso! — Ikki disse e saiu andando em direção a porta, vendo que ele sairia, Shaka o seguiu, tomando-lhe a frente e o impedindo de deixar o solar.

— Fora da minha frente, mago! Eu não quero machucá-lo! — grunhiu o monarca.

Shaka fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou Ikki nos olhos de forma desesperada.

— Chega desse derramamento de sangue. Muito sangue já foi derramado por minha causa. Por favor, não queira manchar ainda mais o solo desse castelo... — pediu controlando o pranto que queria se derramar — o que aconteceu foi minha culpa, minhas escolhas fizeram com que eu não pudesse me defender e fosse humilhado...

O coração de Ikki doeu ao ver aquele homem que sempre se mostrava tão forte e arrogante de forma tão desolada.

— Sai da minha frente, Shaka, isso não vai ficar assim... — pediu novamente entre dentes, o ódio fremindo nas veias.

O feiticeiro deu um passo em sua direção, o envolveu nos braços e o beijou. O rei, aturdido, arregalou os olhos sem saber o que pensar.

— Shaka... — murmurou afastando os lábios — Não tente me persuadir dessa forma...

— Eu só não desejo mais sangue, por favor.

Ikki o afastou, com um suspiro, tocando-lhe o rosto delicadamente e fechando o punho ao mirar o hematoma.

— A culpa não é sua, loiro, é minha — ele o tirou delicadamente da sua frente, mas não chegou a sair do solar, porque o mago o deteve.

Os olhos azuis de Shaka encararam os mais escuros do rei.

— O primeiro ministro ama você...

Ikki entreabriu os lábios e soprou o ar. Então era verdade, Kanon o traíra, foi ele que machucou Shaka! — crispou os punhos revoltado — Máscara da Morte falhara, ele não foi capaz de defender Shaka e deveria pagar por isso também. Kanon nunca deveria ter chegado perto do anjo de Avalon.

— Ele me envenenou, ele tentaria me... me matar hoje, mas... ele achava que fazia isso por você. Achava que eu era um demônio e que o enfeiticei...

— Eu o matarei...

— Se fizer isso, eu nunca mais falarei com o senhor — baixou o olhar. — Como pode julgá-lo? Tomado pela ira também não fizeste coisas hediondas? Inclusive a mim quem dizes amar agora?

Ikki se calou, mas tremia de ódio.

— Ele ao menos conseguiu dominar seu demônio interior antes que fosse tarde demais... Você não... — completou Shaka com tristeza.

— E parece que pagarei o resto da vida por isso não é? — indagou irritado, perturbado como poucas vezes na vida — Por que não pode esquecer o que aconteceu naquela floresta? Por que não podemos começar tudo novamente? Está tão disposto a perdoar Kanon, então por que não me perdoa?

— Por que você nunca pediu! — gritou Shaka também — Você nunca se arrependeu! Nunca pediu meu perdão como ele fez!

A cada palavra do mago o ciúme e a raiva dominavam o rei mais profundamente. Ikki começou a andar de um lado a outro como um animal enjaulado. Será que o loiro estava de alguma forma, envolvido e seduzido pela aparente bondade do ministro? Kanon era um homem belo, altivo e inteligente, será que ele...

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos confusos e encarou o mago de forma magoada.

— O que são palavras? — indagou.

— A verdade é que você nunca se arrependeu pelo que fez — sorriu Shaka com tristeza — Você morrerá achando que fez o certo e o justo...

— Era o certo, era o justo! Você me humilhou de frente a minha tropa!

— Isso não justifica seu ódio e violência! — Shaka se irritou — Agora, saia daqui e mostre-me o quanto tenho razão! Mate seu amigo só porque ele tocou em seu brinquedo! Seu pertence, como todos nesse castelo me chamam!

— Shaka...

— Você não é melhor que ele em nada! — deu-lhe as costas se afastando.

— Nunca me perdoará pelo que fiz — concluiu vencido, sentindo um buraco na alma.

— Perdoarei — declarou o mago e se voltou para ele o encarando — No dia em que me pedir desculpas... De joelhos...

— Nunca — sussurrou Ikki devolvendo o olhar magoado para o príncipe de Avalon.

— Então não espere perdão de mim, meu senhor.

O rei não replicou. O mago só ouviu a porta bater. Virou-se abruptamente, decidido a, daquela vez, não ficar somente na arquibancada; ele participaria dos acontecimentos. Se Ikki o queria ali, agora as coisas seriam diferentes. Mostraria também que o melhor mesmo era não enfrentá-lo, precisava sair daquela posição passiva. E se outros além de Kanon se achassem no direito de atentar contra sua vida; quem o defenderia?

Pegou suas roupas de mago e começou a se vestir. Tomaria as rédeas do seu destino, definitivamente.

**Continua...**


	30. A hora solene

**Olá queridos leitores,**

**Chegamos a esse que eu creio ser o anti-penúltimo capítulo dessa fanfiction. Quero agradecer desde já o carinho de todos, durante esses quase dois anos de Samsara- Amor de maldição.**

**Esse capítulo está muito dramático, mas diferente dos demais, os acontecimentos serão bem rápidos e sucintos, porque como disse antes, quero evitar grandes cenas de luta e ir logo ao que interessa que são os sentimentos de cada personagem. Espero, com isso, não perder a densidade da história. Sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas.**

**A música que acompanha os momentos finais do capítulo é _jorneyman do Iron Maiden._**

**ATT: NÃO BETADO, possíveis erros devem ser perdoados ou informado para conserto.**

**Beijos a todos e boa leitura!**

**Sion Neblina**

**A hora solene**

**Capítulo 30**

"Você nasceu para ser uma sombra. A sombra do teu irmão, a sombra do rei, nada mais que isso...".

As palavras cruéis do velho mestre militar ecoavam nos pensamentos do príncipe espartano enquanto ele mirava a manhã lúgubre que se apresentava na Cália.

Sentia a todo o momento o cheiro do perfume doce de Galena. Jasmim, era esse o cheiro, o cheiro adocicado daquelas flores claras... Pareciam pequenos lírios, mas Galena não era um lírio, lírio era Shaka...

O lírio tinha olhos azuis, os de Galenas eram escuros e obliqúes... Olhos de cigana*, eram olhos buliçosos como olhos de crianças...

Em algum momento caiu no sono. Não, não era um sonho, era um momento fora do tempo e do espaço que conhecia, e Shaka estava com ele.

"Você precisa se reconciliar com seu passado, se redimir e perdoar..."

Seus olhos encararam aquele azul profundo e solene. Ele era como um ser sagrado, como um deus permeado de pureza.

"Não posso perdoar aquele que tentou me matar..."

As mãos pálidas e graciosas tocaram seu rosto. O anjo de Avalon lhe passava o calor de sentimentos verdadeiros.

"Sempre podemos perdoar... Quando perdoamos aos outros, perdoamos a nós mesmo."

"Falas isso porque é um anjo, só por isso me perdoaste..."

Os olhos profundos se fixaram em Kanon de maneira aterradora e sobrenatural.

"Meu coração possui marcas que são necessárias várias vidas para desaparecerem..."

Escureceu. Ele se sentou sobressaltado. Estava novamente em seu quarto escuro, em sua cama, nas trevas da sua vida. Passou as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos e só então percebeu que não estava sozinho. Os olhos implacáveis o miravam de maneira firme e impenetrável.

— Por quê? — o rei perguntou com frieza — Por que depois de eu confiar minha vida a você, ministro?

O mais velho se ergueu de onde estava, se aproximou do rei, encarando o amigo nos olhos.

— Sei que não há perdão para o meu crime. Sou um vil traidor e você deve me matar, Ikki.

Silêncio. Somente as respirações eram ouvidas.

— Matá-lo... Era mesmo o que deveria fazer — respondeu o monarca com calma — Aliás, era o que faria se estivesse em meu juízo perfeito...

Kanon ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não o interrompeu. Ikki parou de encará-lo e começou a andar de um lado a outro dentro do quarto.

— Acontece que aquele mago... — suspirou. — Ele me faz ter pensamentos e sentimentos estranhos... Coisas que não sei explicar, mas que acontecem dentro de mim...

O ministro sorriu de lado.

— Ele é um homem admirável — falou e os olhos índigos do monarca se voltaram em sua direção surpresos. — Sim, meu senhor, estive errado todo esse tempo. Ele não é sua fraqueza, é tua força. Você só se torna realmente um rei, quando está ao lado do príncipe de Avalon.

— O veneno?

— Mandei Galena levá-lo ao feiticeiro e... fui covarde o suficiente para deixá-la morrer em meu lugar... — disse o espartano resignado — Estava tão cego pela ira, por um desejo doentio de proteger a Cália de toda e qualquer ameaça... Eu queria protegê-lo, achava que Shaka era sua fraqueza, mas... Ikki, por Apolo, mate-me se quiser, mas não deixe que ele se vá...

Os olhos de o rei encararam-no admirados

— Ele falou em partir? — indagou o soberano sobressaltado.

— Sim, disse que partirá. Não deseja permanecer aqui.

O micênio engoliu em seco e deixou um suspiro cansado escapar dos seus lábios. — Por mais que tente, nunca conseguirei que ele me perdoe pelo que fiz — murmurou vencido e se sentou ao lado do amigo — Ele o perdôo, mas jamais me perdoará...

Kanon o encarou e percebeu que Ikki, se estava mesmo disposto a matá-lo, fora demovido daquilo, não por ele, mas por Shaka.

— Nossa mente pode lutar contra várias coisas, majestade, mas não contra os desígnios da alma.— falou com certa tristeza, pensando no estranho sonho que tivera há pouco.

— O que quer dizer, Kanon? Justo você que sempre me pareceu um homem longe de tais crenças.

— Bem, eu acredito que nosso destino já está escrito e por isso vou a Esparta, com ou sem o exército da Beócia... se me permitir.

— Como? — o rei o encarou intrigado.

— A Lacônia me chama. Saga me chama e é para lá que eu vou. — Seus olhos verdes encararam o amigo com carinho, um carinho profundo, tão profundo e verdadeiro que o rei arregalou os seus surpreso. Não eram homens de demonstrar aquele tipo de sentimento. Não eram homens de demonstrar nenhum sentimento além de coragem, honra e lealdade.

— Kanon...

— Cuide-se, garoto — interrompeu-o o esparciata segurando o rei pelos ombros e sorrindo — Garoto não, eras garoto quando nos conhecemos, um garoto cheio de ódio, mas o que vejo agora é um homem, um homem com tanto amor dentro de si que nem ele próprio acredita. Cuide-se e cuide de Shaka...

— Você não vai a Esparta sozinho...

— Ikki, eu não sirvo mais à Cália. Fiz coisas muito ruins que podem ameaçar sua autoridade se me perdoar...

— Eu mando aqui, Kanon e perdôo quem quiser! — a voz do rei foi autoritária — Iremos todos! Todos nós conquistaremos a Lacônia, a Arcádia e depois o mundo! Você não está sozinho e por mais que ache que deveria matá-lo por ter-se atrevido a tocar em algo que é meu, não consigo esquecer que você é meu irmão! Irmão gerado em campos de batalhas e poças de sangue!

— Todos estamos sozinhos, Ikki — falou o mais velho. — Até mesmo você e seu gigantesco exército. E a quem tenta enganar com esse discurso? Shaka é tão seu quanto tu és dele — sorriu melancólico — Tu és o senhor que se tornou escravo...

O rei se ergueu de forma que o metal da sua armadura tilintou ao se atritarem.

— Não sou escravo de ninguém — declarou e encarou o ministro mais uma vez — Então assim seja, príncipe de Tebas, vamos à Lacônia quando quiser e o mais rápido possível — encarou-o firme — Você não está sozinho.

Kanon não replicou; entendia a lealdade do micênio. Eram irmãos de sangue, e irmãos estão sempre dispostos a ajudar uns aos outros.

"Irmão..." sua mente vagou na infância... Ele e Saga sempre foram unidos, Kanon tinha total adoração pelo irmão.

Não sabia em que momento a adoração se tornou paixão, cobiça, inveja...

Ikki passou por ele e saiu do quarto. O rei precisava pedir que Shiryu reagrupasse o exército para a próxima campanha. Invadiria a Lacônia enquanto Saga dormia. Só assim derrotaria o temido exército de Esparta.

— É o momento certo. A Lacônia dorme tranqüila, acreditando que depois de enfrentar os aqueus, o exército beótico estará muito cansado para tentar qualquer coisa.

A voz de Shaka o assustou. O mago estava parado de frente a grande mureta que cercava aquela área do castelo. A brisa noturna brincava com seus cabelos e ele mantinha um olhar penetrante para o horizonte nublado.

— O que faz aqui? — indagou o rei confuso e quase bestificado com a aparência espectral que o mago possuía sob a luz pálida da manhã.

— Tomando posse do que é meu. — os olhos azuis se voltaram para o rei — Irei com o exército à próxima guerra.

— Como?

— Sou o anjo de Avalon, isso passará segurança às tropas. Tenha certeza, precisará de um exército confiante. Eles estão cansados, não devem perder a fé.

— Nem pensar, Shaka, seu lugar é aqui, seguro!

— Acha que haverá segurança aqui se a Cália cair nas mãos do inimigo? Não acha que estarei mais protegido com o exército? — indagou tranquilamente — Além disso, não sou seu escravo, não mais.

— Se estiver conosco quando o exército cair, você será um mero soldo de guerra... — replicou o rei ignorando as palavras finais do mago.

— E aqui serei uma vítima impotente, não! Chega disso. Eu irei, queira ou não.

— Não irá!

Seus olhos se encontraram em desafio.

— Não ouse me deixar aqui — falou o loiro firme —, pelo menos uma vez na vida, me ouça. Eu preciso ir, é meu destino.

Ikki hesitou. De forma estranha, sentia que as palavras do mago eram verdadeiras, sentia o chamado, o chamado do destino de ambos que seriam consumados juntos.

— Tudo bem, Shaka, prepare-se, partiremos o mais breve possível.

O loiro quase deixou escapar um sorriso de alívio, mas o conteve, continuou sério. Virou-se e recomeçou a andar, mas estancou o passo ao ouvir a voz do monarca.

— Eu perdoei Kanon — Ikki disse.

— Eu sei. Agradeço por ter feito isso por ele.

— Por ele não. Por você.

O anjo voltou-se para encará-lo, mas quando seus olhos encontraram a figura do rei, ele já se afastava a passos decididos. O mago então continuou seu percurso para o solar onde mapearia os céus a procura de evidências de um futuro já decidido pelos deuses.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

O olhar maligno de Edgar ainda esperava uma resposta de Shun, mas o adolescente não conseguia proferir nenhuma sentença. Sua mente tentava achar uma saída que não o colocasse em confronto com seu irmão.

— Como pensei. É fraco demais para isso. — Observou o rei de Micenas e se virou para sair da torre.

— Espere! — gritou Shun antes que o rei se retirasse por completo.

Edgar se virou com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Você garantiria a liberdade e a vida de Hyoga, Camus e minha mãe? Permita que eles saiam de Micenas em segurança e eu... lutarei ao seu lado.

O rei micênio riu sarcástico.

— Seria muito tolo de minha parte fazer tal coisa, não acha? Eles sairão, por minha honra que sairão, mas somente quando o exército do teu irmão chegar aqui, essa é minha única garantia.

Shun engoliu em seco. Não tinha muita saída.

— Eu... eu aceito.

— Ótimo rapaz, vamos ver se teu sangue vadio de feiticeiro serve para alguma coisa!

Edgar saiu da cela e Jocasta que até aquele momento se manteve calada, mirou o filho nos olhos. Não tinha muita coisa a dizer, sabia que Shun não possuía muita saída naquele momento, à única coisa que poderia fazer agora era esperar, esperar a morte ou a salvação.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

O exército se dissipou ao chegar à Cália. Cada militar foi à procura da sua família. O rei deu-lhes alguns dias. Dias para descansar, brincar com seus filhos, amar suas mulheres. Dez dias apenas, dez dias.

Enquanto isso, os preparativos para o ataque a Esparta acontecia na fortaleza de Bálrun.

Kanon e Milo faziam o mapa das posições militares, assim como determinavam o caminho que após deixar Esparta o exército marcharia para Micenas e Argos.

No décimo dia, Ikki fez a declaração de guerra a _tríplice_ aliança entre Argos, Esparta e Micena. O imenso exército beótico, acrescido das forças dórias urrou como demônios, diriam algumas testemunhas daqueles dias, e se agruparam como uma imensa fera de metal.

Sairiam na madrugada e seguiriam a noite agrupados. Dormiriam, se preciso, sobre seus escudos.

Durante toda a noite o que se ouviu foram cantos de guerra. Não havia cansaço, não havia tristeza pela possível morte nas mãos dos letais espartanos, havia euforia e fé.

Últimas horas antes da maior ofensiva já vista, seus principais personagens participavam de um ritual de resignação, determinação e força. Todos estavam prontos para a morte.

Milo estava ajoelhado no templo, fazendo a última oferenda aos deuses. Já trajava sua armadura e tinha a fênix negra pintada no lado esquerdo do rosto. Seus olhos se prenderam na face da estátua da deusa da guerra.

"_Permita-nos a vitória e conceda piedade aos inocentes"._ Pediu antes de se retirar em direção ao exército que cantava eufórico.

Shiryu em seu quarto fazia a última oração. De joelhos, de olhos fechados com as mãos juntas em preces, ele pedia força, coragem e piedade aos deuses.

_Que o amor não me apague o dever. Que o dever não me apague a piedade. Que a piedade não me apague a coragem. Que a coragem não me faça tolo._

Máscara da Morte passou o dedo no khol e pintou o lado esquerdo do rosto, não mais com a serpente, símbolo de um clã que já não era seu, mas sim com a fênix, símbolo daquela terra que se tornou sua.

"_Deus, protegei-me de mim mesmo. Protegei-me do djin que dorme em meu íntimo..."._

Kanon terminou de prender as amarras da armadura e verificou a espada. Seu rosto reluziu no metal de forma sinistra e ele se lembrou da lenda dos dioscuros... Saga e ele foram muitas vezes chamados assim, dioscuros, reis gêmeos, mas ele não era um rei, era um desertor, usurpador, ladrão e assassino...

"_Deuses concedam-me a redenção ou que morra tentando..."_

Ikki mirou a escuridão de forma decidida. Não temia, ela poderia engoli-lo e esmaga-lo que ainda encontraria uma maneira de vencê-la com sua espada.

Por breves instantes, ele achou ver o rosto de Esmeralda entre as nuvens contra a lua, nuvens negras... Seu sorriso doce, sua mão estendida... As tardes que passaram correndo pelos bosques, as últimas tardes de felicidade antes de tudo virar trevas...

Essas imagens se mesclaram com a lembrança de quando seus olhos e os de Shaka se encontraram pela primeira vez naquele bosque escuro... No brilho sobrenatural que saía dele... A pureza e brandura do seu olhar...

Mas tudo foi coberto por uma cortina de sangue que lentamente escorria destruindo o quadro antes exposto.

Terminou de prender sua armadura e checou a espada. Ali estavam suas preces, seu temor e sua reverência.

Shaka fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O grande espelho refletiu sua imagem quando ele passou e se obrigou a parar e contemplar...

Mergulhou no passado... Avalon, ele e Afrodite correndo no campo de lírios, o riso sempre presente do lorde de Lizen, as advertências complacentes de Shion, o abraço de Mu... seu sorriso...

Encarou seu próprio olhar no espelho e o que viu o perturbou. À hora chegara e estava pronto.

A imagem austera nas vestes sagradas de Avalon já não era sua, ele já não era ele mesmo.

Desceu as escadas chegando ao grande salão real onde a fênix negra desenhada de forma gigantesca no chão de pedra era prova do poderio militar da Beócia.

"_Estou pronto, deuses de Avalon" murmurou olhando o céu escuro. Eu serei."_

— Também estou — a voz de Afrodite o surpreendeu e Shaka entreabriu os lábios quando o viu. Pela primeira vez, desde que deixaram Avalon, Afrodite exibia as vestes sagradas da casa de Lizen.

A rosa branca desenhada em sua túnica resplandecia como flechas de luz nas trevas. Aquelas vestes conferiam à Afrodite uma pureza mística e por um momento, aos se fitarem com elas, ambos tiveram a impressão de estarem novamente em Avalon, seguros, em paz e cheios de poder.

— Di, você...

— Eu também irei, Shaka, eu disse que nunca o abandonaria.

O loiro mais novo sorriu.

— Não é somente por mim...

— Não, não é. É pelo meu destino.

— Então que nossos destinos se cumpram juntos, meu amigo.

Eles se abraçaram com força e nesse momento a elite militar da Cália chegou ao salão. O rei olhou para os dois e pareceu algo perturbado, pois as lembranças do primeiro encontro ainda permaneciam em sua mente.

— Vamos encontrar os soldados no pátio — falou Shiryu e chamou Milo com um aceno de cabeça — Ikki, sua comitiva vem em seguida.

— Se tudo der certo, estaremos na Lacônia daqui a seis dias.

— Então nos encontramos no acampamento, meus amigos — falou o rei com firmeza. Os generais fizeram reverências e saíram.

Kanon olhou para Shaka, seus olhos se encontraram e ele novamente sentiu que o mago falava com ele sem palavras. Estancou o passo e balançou a cabeça, Shaka franziu a testa e baixou o olhar em uma admissão de derrota.

"_Então será o fim?"_

"_Ou o começo em nova vida"_

Kanon fez um comprimento reverente inclinando o corpo e saindo em seguida. Ikki mordeu o lábio inferior, inflamado pelo ciúme e, tomando o mago pelo braço, adiantou-se com ele para fora da fortaleza.

— Ficará o tempo inteiro ao meu lado, o tempo inteiro, só assim permitirei que nos acompanhe — declarou de maneira agressiva.

Shaka respirou fundo resignado; não responderia mais as grosserias e autoritarismo daquele homem, afinal, logo tudo aquilo chegaria ao fim. Entretanto, algo em seu íntimo acusava a mágoa, sentimento que não deveria possuir e essa mágoa era porque, para o rei, ele sempre seria um joguete, um pertence, um troféu! A dor o consumia junto a esses pensamentos, mas ele se resignou a acompanhar os passos rápidos do soberano da Cália.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte trocaram um singelo sorriso e seguiram lado a lado.

A seleta tropa e os dois magos chegaram ao pátio onde o grande exército estava agrupado. O senhor da Beócia fez um discurso contundente e inflamado, que inflou nos saldados o patriotismo fanático e a devoção louca que possuíam por ele. Em seguida a grande marcha começou.

Kanon foi o último a deixar a fortaleza de Bálrun concentrando um último olhar a suas paredes de pedras...

A imensidão do castelo... Seu lar...

O exército seguiu descendo as encostas em direção aos montes que o levariam à Lacônia, onde outro exército o esperava para a batalha fatal.

A caminhada seria dura. Os soldados marchavam e os nobres seguiam sobre seus cavalos imponentes. Fácil seria atravessar os montes e chegar à Ática, fariam o trajeto pela frágil Laurion, cujas minas de prata forneciam o metal utilizado para fabricar moedas. Ali descansariam e seguiriam mais três dias até alcançarem as planícies da "funda Lacedemônia". Continuariam por Taígeto onde os batedores espartanos deveriam estar de vigília, então descansariam novamente e esperariam as tropas lacônicas.

****Samsara** Amor** de ** maldição*****

As luzes das tochas iluminavam o grande pátio de Micenas. Camus podia ver, podia ver o exército agrupado, podia ouvir as canções de guerra. Da sua torre, seu cárcere, ele notava tudo, ele via tudo, ele só não podia participar da hora solene da sua vida. Estava destituído da sua glória. Aqueles garotos no pátio não tinham noção do que viveriam ao enfrentar os chacais da Beócia como o exército de Ikki Atreu era chamado; eles não tinham. E ele, Camus Cignus, por muito tempo, senhor dos exércitos da maior cidade grega, estava preso, como o traidor que era, apenas um traidor...

Hyoga olhou a torre, percebeu a luz que tremulava, Shun estava lá, em algum lugar dentro daquelas grades. Seu irmão também estava preso, e ele agora partia solitário para a batalha.

Anunciava-se o cerco à Esparta. A guerreira cidade resistiria ou caberia a Micenas salvar o mundo conhecido?

Como previsto, o cerco começou nas primeiras horas do amanhecer depois de uma exaustiva marcha de sete dias.

O exército espartano era resistente e atroz, não seria uma conquista fácil.

Como piões em um tabuleiro, os dórios foram mandados na frente e enfrentavam com ferocidade as tropas espartanas.

No findar da noite do primeiro dia de batalha, os guerreiros mortos de ambos os lados, formavam várias piras, clareando a noite.

Shaka e Afrodite ficaram protegidos em uma tenda, sempre vigiados em local estratégico onde estavam o rei, o primeiro-ministro e os principais generais.

Os filhos de Avalon conseguiam sentir o cheiro dos cadáveres com uma sensibilidade tão profunda que os mortificavam e, percebeu-se que ao final do primeiro dia, ambos davam mostra de grande cansaço, mesmo estando bem longe das batalhas.

Os generais se reagrupavam na grande tenda para traçar novas estratégias, os soldados estavam confiantes que ao lado do grande oráculo de Avalon a vitória seria certa.

— Você precisa descansar, Shaka, a viagem foi muito longa e o dia duro — sugeriu Afrodite que aproveitava uma mesa e a luz de uma lamparina para escrever num grande livro de capa negra e páginas douradas.

Shaka estava sentado sobre um estrado coberto com peles e observava o amigo que parecia pouco incomodado com o odor horrível de sangue.

— O que está escrevendo que o concentra a ponto de não se sentir nauseado com esse cheiro?

— Uma história — sorriu o mais velho — Nossa história.

— Nossa história cheira a sangue e não é algo que eu gostaria que fosse contado — Shaka tossiu e pegou um lenço para proteger o nariz. Aos poucos o odor de morte se dissipava e apenas o cheiro da fumaça das piras dominava o ar.

— Está adoecendo — observou o lorde de Lizen preocupado.

— Eu sei, mas não se preocupo por isso, não viverei o bastante para morrer de doença — sorriu de maneira melancólica e Afrodite desviou o olhar incomodado e voltou a se concentrar no livro.

— Nossos exércitos venceram a batalha de hoje — comentou, continuando a escrever.

— Não é nosso exército, Di, nosso povo nesse momento está deixando Avalon que se consome...

O mais velho achou ver os olhos de Shaka brilharem de forma sobrenatural, como quando ele previa o futuro, mas foi apenas um lapso, logo os olhos do amigo eram os mesmos olhos tristes de sempre.

— Porque você renegou os deuses...

A acusação ecoou nas entranhas do príncipe como um sino ruidoso. Engoliu em seco e encarou o mais velho.

— Por isso preciso pagar o preço.

Afrodite não replicou, voltou a escrever. Era o tempo em que os generais retornavam e se reuniam ao rei.

Shaka saiu da tenda e observou os militares reunidos em volta do fogo. Olhou para o céu negro, revestido de nuvens avermelhadas como as do inferno. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos do rei e ele pode ver as correntes de eletricidade que cercavam a atmosfera e prometia chuva para os próximos dias..

Ikki Atreu tinha 20 anos agora, não passava de um menino, um garoto com muitas responsabilidades e uma maturidade forçada. Ele era tolo, impulsivo e violento. Era sanguinário, impiedoso e traiçoeiro. Ele era Ikki Atreu, o homem que tanto odiava quanto amava.

Entreabriu os lábios ao pensar nisso e sentiu um aperto tão grande nas entranhas que levou a mão ao abdômen e tentou procurar algo onde se apoiar, mas não achou, então correu e se segurou numa grande rocha que cercava aquele local, ponto estratégico da cruel batalha.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se tonto e logo a presença do rei era sentida junto de si. Seus olhos escuros estavam sempre o observando, sempre e sempre, nunca o deixavam sozinho. Era uma maldição, um imã maldito a encontrá-lo, a atraí-lo.

— Shaka, o que está sentindo? — indagou o monarca da Cália, puxando-o para si. O loiro abriu os olhos e encarou os seus.

— Eu não sinto nada — falou e segurou o rosto do rei com as duas mãos o olhando dentro dos olhos.

Ikki viu os olhos do mago brilharem e precisou fechar os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que um calor que saía de suas mãos provocava descargas elétricas em seu corpo. Isso durou apenas alguns segundos e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, era o mesmo Shaka de sempre que estava ali.

— O que fez?

— Nada, só... peguei um pouco da sua energia — falou tentando se afastar, mas sendo impedido — estou fraco, a morte, a violência me enfraquece — confessou.

— Não deveria ter vindo, eu avisei! — reclamou o moreno preocupado verificando a cada vez mais evidente palidez do príncipe.

— Solte-me — pediu Shaka se desvencilhando dos seus braços — você precisa descansar, amanhã teremos mais batalhas.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Ikki, daqui a 10 dias o cerco a Esparta termina — falou se afastando.

— Seria a batalha mais rápida já vista...

— E será — falou Shaka sem voltar a encará-lo.

O anjo de Avalon não mentia. E como maldição profética as falanges espartanas caiam sob os machados dórios ou as lanças beóticas. Os valorosos guerreiros de Esparta morriam lutando em nome do orgulho e não recuavam. Esse foi o grande erro da maior cidade militar da Grécia, o orgulho que não permitiu que se reagrupassem e esperasse pela ajuda de Argos.

As tropas do rei invadiram a acrópole de Esparta ao meio dia. O céu tornou-se sangue. Os dórios queriam reconquistar o que era deles de direito, já que foram os fundadores ancestrais da cidade.

Dominados, subjugados, assassinados, assim seguia os valorosos esparciatas. A conquista não visava lucro, Esparta era uma cidade fechada em si mesma, com poucas riquezas, a conquista visava poder e destruição.

Dórios e calenos conquistavam seus soldos de guerra; mulheres, escravos, jóias... E queimavam tudo que sobrava.

Saga viu um a um seus homens caírem, sua cidade ser destruída e devastada. Agora, só sobrara ele e alguns servos fiéis que tentavam convence-lo a fugir. Mas o rei espartano também estava disposto a morrer sobre seu escudo e não abriria mão da sua honra.

Vestido em seus trajes militares e tendo em mãos escudo e espada, ele esperou a chegada do confronto final. O confronto que sabia que o esperava.

Sua hora solene.

As botas de metal do militar beótico soaram contra as pedras do castelo onde se daria a última batalha.

Os seis militares que serviam fielmente ao rei de Esparta não se moveram quando o viram. Ao contrário, prestaram-lhe reverência.

Ali estava o príncipe perdido, um dos reis gêmeos, o general ancestral dos exércitos da Lacônia e também... O traidor.

Kanon retirou o elmo, fazendo seus longos cabelos se agitarem sob o vento do fim de tarde e resplandecerem no crepúsculo. Encarou seu gêmeo nos olhos. Saga estava tão diferente, envelhecido, os cabelos grisalhos, o olhar mortiço, não era mais o homem que conheceu e amou.

O que havia feito a ele? Sabia, dilacerara sua alma, tanto quanto Saga havia dilacerado a sua.

Irmão, meu irmão, meu amado. Gostaria de dizer, mas...

Nada falaram, somente seus olhares continuavam presos um ao outro enquanto as espadas se desafiavam e se chocavam no ar. Habilidade, força, caráter! Uma guerra predita desde o nascimento.

_Do céu vermelho do leste_

_Ao por do sol no oeste_

_Nós enganamos a morte_

_E ela nos enganou_

_Mas aquilo era apenas um sonho_

_E isto é o que significa_

_Nós estamos dormindo e nós sonharemos para sempre_

Dor, raiva, revolta, amor e lágrimas. Ambos choravam enquanto os metais cantavam a melodia fúnebre de suas vidas. Um chute, um deles estava no chão. Ergueu-se, cambaleou, de pé com sua espada em mãos.

Não falavam. Sem acusações, sem culpa, sem remorso.

Avante sempre, avante sem temer e lamentar. Esparciatas não lamentam, esparciatas não temem a morte, mas esparciatas choram...

_E os fragmentos que restam de nossas lembranças_

_E as sombras permanecem em nossas mãos_

_Cinza profundo, veio lamentar_

_Todas as cores do nascer do sol_

_Será este o último dia do viajante?_

O sangue manchou o mármore cinzento do chão. As cinzas ao redor deles lembravam flocos de neves, os flocos de neve do passado, quando corriam por aquela terra árida, de verões escaldantes e invernos rigorosos.

Dois meninos tão iguais, correndo pelas montanhas. Um passarinho, um rouxinol, Saga tinha nas mãos. Estava com a asa quebrada e Kanon o segurou com carinho. Levaram-no para o castelo e na primavera o soltaram. Sua asa já estava curada...

Saga gritou quando o golpe da espada do irmão atingiu seu braço. Cambaleou, mas continuou de pé. Esparciatas só caem mortos.

_Mas a lembrança ainda permanece_

_Os anos passados não são tão estranhos_

_Nossos invernos são como uma mortalha silenciosa_

A porta do quarto se abriu. O jovem Saga de 16 anos viu o irmão entrar em sua alcova. Ele estava sentado na cama com sua longa túnica de dormir. Havia sido feito rei há poucas horas. Rei! Era rei e estava só e assustado. Sabia que era uma falsa coroa, já que ainda responderia a seu pai que era o soberano de Esparta, mas aquele acordo o apavoraria se o irmão não estivesse ao seu lado.

Kanon se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em reverência, depois sorriu de maneira apaixonada.

"Meu rei" disse e se inclinou sobre o corpo imberbe do novo soberano de Tebas, tomando-lhe os lábios.

_E a as primeiras horas de um dia_

_Leva a névoa embora_

_E o inverno não é o único sonho ao redor_

O sangue pingou no chão junto com as cinzas e Kanon precisou se apoiar na própria espada. Seus olhos miraram os olhos do irmão. Por um momento ele voltou a ser aquele Saga, naquele momento ele foi... Ele voltou... Ele seria...

SEU.

_Em sua vida você pode escolher desolação_

_E as sombras que você cria com suas mãos_

_Se você se virar para a luz_

_Que está queimando na noite_

_Então o dia do viajante começou_

Não! Shaka gritou e sentiu o exato momento em que a espada transpassava metal e carne. Mesmo estando tão distante. Parou trêmulo em uma expressão de dor profunda.

"Eu avisei que ainda havia salvação! Por que não me ouviu..." Ele murmurou enquanto lágrimas molhavam-lhe o rosto e as chamas de Esparta se refletiam em seus olhos claros.

Ikki correu entre as paredes do castelo que era consumido por chamas. Acompanhado do sempre fiel amigo Shiryu, ele subiu às escadas do templo à procura do seu irmão, à procura do seu amigo, daquele que amava, não sabia porque, mas sabia o que sentia. Seu amigo, irmão , verdadeiramente, SEU !

KANON!

Sua voz forte ecoou pelas paredes que desabavam ao redor. Conta-se que os militares fugiam das chamas, enquanto o rei e seu general adentravam cada salão à procura do amigo. Alguns diziam que ele chorava, mas outros negam, dizem:

Ikki Atreu foi um homem que nunca chorou.

Chegou ao salão do templo e encontrou os gêmeos ainda de pé, apoiados um no outro e com as espadas transpassadas em seus corpos, de forma que eles ficaram bizarramente ligados como siameses.

Unidos ao nascer, unidos pela morte. Unidos para sempre.

Um último olhar e novamente eles voltaram a ser meninos, inseparáveis e felizes pelas colinas áridas da Lacônia.

Caíram de joelhos. Saga apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Kanon sorriu enquanto uma lágrima descia por sua face bonita.

— Saga, eu te amo...me perdoe...

— Sempre o amei, Kanon...

E naquele momento, os meninos iguais, os dioscuros, viram o pequeno rouxinol adentrar o salão juntos com mais um bando de companheiros sob a luz densa do crepúsculo.

O rei da Cália se aproximou com passos vacilantes e um olhar de extrema dor.

— Não... — murmurou — não, Kanon...

O príncipe espartano o mirou e sorriu antes de tossir sangue.

— Minha hora solene chegou, meu rei...

Ikki se ajoelhou ao seu lado e tocou-lhe a mão que ainda segurava a espada atravessada no corpo do rei de Esparta.

— Deveríamos morrer juntos, Kanon, juntos na batalha — falou Ikki condoído mirando os olhos profundos do amigo e permitindo que a dor se estampasse em seu rosto.

— Não, Ikki, minha hora solene é essa — falou o esparciata cada vez mais fraco —, tenho um último presente para você, meu amigo... Pena que esse presente também seja uma traição...

— Presente? — sorriu o rei beótico emocionado.

— A liberdade. Em fim a liberdade... — tossiu e olhou ao redor. Sombras se aproximavam e os rouxinóis cantavam uma triste canção. Dentre eles, o ministro percebeu olhos escuros. ..Os olhos escuros vinham buscá-lo...

— Galena... — murmurou com o olhar vidrado para algo que somente ele era capaz de enxergar.

— Kanon! Fale comigo! — Ikki tentou mantê-lo no mundo dos vivos e o espartano olhou-o novamente profundamente.

O rei viu uma angústia tão grande que aquilo o paralisou.

— Perdoe-me, Ikki...

— Não importa o que seja, eu o perdôo — falou o micênio com convicção.

— Eu menti o tempo todo... O massacre... o massacre da vila micênia, a morte da mulher que você amou... Não foi teu pai...

Shiryu mirou os rostos dos dois homens e fechou os olhos com força. O estarrecimento do rei era visível.

Uma lágrima molhou o rosto do jovem monarca enquanto seus olhos cobravam uma explicação ao amigo.

— Vingança — Kanon respondeu a pergunta muda — Eu queria incriminar Saga e criar uma guerra entre Micenas e Esparta... Eu queria Micenas... Perdoe-me...Eu não sabia o que fazia...

Foram as últimas palavras do gêmeo do rei, príncipe de Esparta, primeiro ministro da Cália... Amigo íntimo de Ikki Atreu, o maior guerreiro da idade do bronze.

_Em sua vida você pode escolher desolação_

_E as sombras que você cria com suas mãos_

_Se você se virar para a luz_

_Que está queimando na noite_

_Então o dia do viajante começou_

Quando os corpos dos reis gêmeos tombaram unidos, expressões plácidas lhes habitavam os semblantes. A mão do gêmeo mais velho tocava a armadura do mais novo no lugar do coração e um sorriso bailava em seus lábios.

Uma nova lágrima molhou o rosto do rei de Bálrun, manchando o khol da fênix negra, enquanto ele observava os mortos. Então um grito de dor escapou da sua garganta e ecoou pelas paredes brancas do castelo em chamas, antes de ele cair de joelho tombado pela dor e o remorso.

O passado, tudo que fizera, tudo que permitiu, todas as atitudes vis, permeadas de ódio. Dor... era tudo.

— Ikki... — Shiryu se aproximou correndo, erguendo seu rei do chão —Temos que sair ou morreremos também!

O olhar desesperado do monarca mirou o amigo, o rosto de ambos respingados de sangue e cinzas.

— Shiryu... eu estava errado... — disse o soberano da Cália — Eu sou um traidor... Meu pai, minha mãe, Shun... Shaka! — chorou finalmente, como uma criança.

Shiryu o ergueu sem delicadeza segurando-o pelos ombros.

— Não é momento para se pensar nisso, Ikki, Esparta está queimando, temos que sair daqui!

— Não! Deixe-me morrer aqui! Não há mais porque lutar, não há mais! — Ikki se libertou dos braços do amigo e se deixou cair novamente, mirando o corpo do ministro — Ele... ele antes de morrer me libertou de todo esse sangue... mas deixou a culpa! Não vê? — voltou seus olhos febris para o general que temeu que seu rei estivesse enlouquecendo — Minhas mãos... — ergueu as mãos cobertas pelo sangue de Kanon — Eternamente manchadas... não sou digno de continuar essa guerra...

— Ikki, vamos embora agora! Digno ou não, você vem comigo! — insistiu Shiryu o agarrando pelo braço enquanto algumas colunas do castelo desabavam.

— Não posso deixá-lo aqui, não posso! — insistia Ikki mirando o corpo do amigo — Ele ainda é meu... É meu, Shiryu! Entende?

Milo se aproximou dos dois, vendo as colunas do castelo começarem a ruir pelas chamas.

— O que fazem ainda aqui, temos que sair agora! — gritou o ministro de guerra.

— Ikki não quer vir, eu já tentei! — explicou-se Shiryu.

— Chega de conversa! — disse o loiro — Mande que levem os corpos do Kanon e do irmão para o campo, lá lhes daremos funerais justos, mas agora, vamos sair daqui o rei queira ou não! — falou e puxou o rei pelo braço, deferindo em seguida um soco certeiro que fez com que ele desmaiasse.

O ministro de guerra então o jogou sobre o ombro e pediu para que os soldados fizessem o mesmo a Kanon e o rei de Esparta. Ele e o irmão seriam colocados em piras no campo, onde seriam cremados e devidamente entregues a Caronte, para a travessia final.

Conta-se que quando o último vivo deixou a acrópole de Esparta naquele entardecer, um bando de rouxinóis revoou das chamas em direção ao crepúsculo.

Falava-se que eles levaram as almas dos reis gêmeos para a eternidade.

_Mas a lembrança ainda permanece_

_Os anos passados não são tão estranhos_

_Nossos invernos são como uma mortalha silenciosa_

**Continua...**

**Bem, para quem queria morte, Kanon já foi, quem será o próximo? A fic está finalmente chegando ao final (dessa vez de verdade, cora), sei que não será um final que vá agradar a todos, mas estou tentando fazer tudo da melhor maneira possível.**

**Beijos a todos que continuam acompanhando e deixando seus comentários.**

Keronekoi, Bia Elric, CiçaDF, Kao, MysticRainbow, SabakuNoGaara, Faith, Maya Amamiya, guima, marciabs, Danieru.

Abraços super afetuosos da Sion!


	31. Afi'tlli Minius ke'i

_**Leitores do FF. Net (se ainda tiver algum). Bem, eu mudei de ideia e resolvi continuar postando, ao menos até terminar as fics em aberto. Tenho um código de contuda e resolvi não me desviar dele. Aos poucos que me deixaram alguma forma de carinho, meu muito obrigada e boa leitura.**_

_**ATT: NÃO BETADA, PERDOEM POSSÍVEIS ERROS.**_

_**Afi'tlli Minius ke'i**_

_**Capitulo 31**_

Ikki seguia em seu cavalo, os rostos de Edgar, Shun e Jocasta preenchendo sua mente, levando lágrimas aos seus olhos.

_Um rei não se arrepende, um rei faz o que tem que fazer... _

As palavras que seu pai dissera-lhe um dia retumbavam em seus pensamentos e traziam mais lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ele, ao final, fizera tudo que deveria fazer como um rei, mas a que preço... O preço de sua alma.

Uma carroça levava o corpo dos gêmeos de Esparta para o acampamento, onde receberiam as honras fúnebres. Milo, Shiryu e Máscara da Morte seguiam ao lado do rei. Cada um deles percebia que faltava algo, e esse algo, jazia inerte na carroça que seguia atrás da falange beótica.

A voz imperiosa e o riso franco eram as lembranças mais vivas que cada um daqueles homens guardavam do primeiro ministro da Cália. Alguns soldados ensaiavam uma canção fúnebre dedicada aos heróis. Kanon seria imortalizado, como o _semideus_ que todos achavam que era o esparciata; um filho de Athena, senhor de todas as guerras.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair e fazia descer as cinzas da cidade sobre os soldados vencedores e vencidos. Chegaram ao acampamento, onde várias piras ainda ardiam, mesmo sob a chuva negra. Os soldados entregaram os corpos para que os pajens cuidassem deles. Kanon e Saga foram vestidos em vestes cerimoniais, perfumados e ornados com jóias. Ikki pediu para que eles fossem enterrados no principal tempo de Esparta e não queimados como os soldados mortos.

Preparou-se o cortejo que seguiria pela cidade até chegar aos túmulos destinados à realeza espartana. Naquela época, tanto o enterro quanto a cremação em alta pira eram aceitas e respeitadas pelos gregos. Ikki, entretanto, optou pelo enterro, para que, assim como queria Kanon, seu corpo permanecesse em Esparta, para sempre.

Quando o cortejo seguiu em uma fila de tochas, o rei e os generais o lideravam. Shaka apareceu à porta da tenda e, mirando a procissão sob a chuva, rogou aos deuses que a garoa se fosse.

Conta-se que imediatamente as estrelas apareceram.

O anjo de Avalon não seguiu a lamentosa procissão, permaneceu em sua tenda sozinho. Afrodite, protegido por sua capa, seguiu ao lado do assassino, que era também seu grande amor, levando um ramalhete de rosas brancas.

Shaka conformou-se com sua grande e eterna solidão e voltou para seus mapas astrais, antes, dedicando um olhar melancólico para uma estrela fugidia que resplandecia no céu escuro.

O lorde de Lizen mirou o céu estrelado que se fez repentino e elevou sua tocha sem parar a caminhada. Outro dia chegaria para os sobreviventes; aos mortos restava apenas o descanso eterno.

Depois dos ritos, cada soldado, pessoa, pajem voltou ao seu aposento. O dia seguinte seria novamente de guerra. Um comando ficaria na conquistada Esparta e o restante do exército marcharia até Micenas e Argos. Não havia tempo a perder e nem o que lamentar. Kanon, primeiro ministro da Cália, jazia morto junto ao seu irmão gêmeo, o rei de Esparta. Seus corpos foram deitados no sepulcro de mármore e cobertos com flores e especiarias. As moedas sobre seus olhos eram o pagamento pela travessia do _Aqueronte_.

Ikki seguia na dianteira da procissão que voltava ao acampamento beótico. Ele poderia tomar a melhor casa ou templo da cidade, já que o castelo central fora consumido pelas chamas, mas isso não lhe importava agora. Uma dor profunda e excruciante dominava todos seus sentidos e razão. A culpa o consumia como os vermes consumiriam os mortos.

O exército chegou ao acampamento. O rei permanecia envolto na capa molhada, seus cabelos exibiam gotas de chuvas e seu semblante estava exausto. O lorde de Lizen observou que aquele jovem envelhecera 10 anos em uma única noite.

— Afrodite — Máscara da Morte tocou-lhe o ombro chamando-lhe a atenção. O mago voltou seu belo rosto para ele. — Amanhã enfrentaremos dois grandes exércitos, não quero passar a noite sozinho.

Os atraentes olhos azuis de Afrodite se voltaram para o árabe que afagou-lhe o formoso rosto. O loiro ainda lançou um último olhar para a tenda onde estava Shaka, seu melhor amigo e senhor; percebeu que uma luz tremulava, mas decidiu seguir o amado. Eles estavam juntos e, assim como suas almas entrelaçadas, sempre caminhariam juntos, mas o lorde de Lizen sabia que o destino pertencia a cada um.

Afrodite escolheu viver o amor, por mais errado que ele lhe parecesse; Shaka preferiu negá-lo até a morte.

O filho do clã das rosas compreendia que aquele amor era a maldição do anjo de Avalon e que para o amigo significava apenas degradação. Mas isso, era porque ninguém ensinou ao jovem mago da casa de _Brindhen_, que o amor era capaz de curar qualquer ferida, por mais profunda e inflamada que esta fosse. Não, foi ensinado a Shaka, valores como honra, responsabilidade, lealdade, bondade e disciplina. Tudo que ele precisava saber e sentir para que seus grandiosos poderes ficassem _sob controle_. Todavia, não lhe ensinaram nada sobre sentimentos como paixão, ódio e medo; o belo príncipe confundia-se, e as imiscuíam numa só unidade ódio, amor, ciúmes, mágoa. Para ele todos eram um e esse um era devotados apenas a uma pessoa: seu algoz, Ikki Atreu, seu amor.

O lorde de Lizen voltou-se novamente, vendo a silhueta do mago contra a chama os archotes dentro da tenda. Ele estava sentado sobre a cama, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, parecia tão triste e perdido que por um instante pensou em alcançá-lo; e protegê-lo... Como nunca foi capaz de fazer.

— Afrodite?

A voz de Hassani pareceu ecoar em sua mente como um presságio estranho. Voltou-se para ele e sorriu embora em seu coração ecoasse a dúvida.

— Venha — insistiu Máscara da Morte olhando intensamente em seus olhos e estendendo-lhe a mão.

A rosa da casa de Lizen aceitou o convite do amor e deu-lhe a mão, seguindo o assassino em direção à tenda afastada, quase recostada ao cume da montanha.

O árabe lavou o rosto numa tina d'água e livrou-se da roupa negra que vestira no funeral. Afrodite tirou a capa e a túnica longa de Avalon, ficando apenas vestido na calça branca cujas barras eram ornadas com desenhos de rosas.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto, descendo os dedos pelo pescoço alvo, a curva que dividia os suaves músculos peitorais.

Afrodite enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e tomou-lhe os lábios carnudos com paixão, entregando-se sem reservas ao homem que escolhera para ser seu companheiro encarnação após outra.

O assassino o ergueu nos braços e o mago circundou sua cintura com as pernas, sem parar os beijos, eles chegaram ao amontoado de tecidos que formava a cama. Despiram-se sem parar o beijo, sorvendo do encontro dos lábios, da saliva, do gosto e do odor inebriante dos corpos que ficavam cada vez mais quentes. Hassani sentindo a pele inflamar, corria os dedos com cada vez mais volúpia pela cútis branca de Afrodite, apertando os mamilos rosados, bebendo dos gemidos doces e entregues do filho de Avalon. Quando o penetrou e sentiu o falo pulsar no âmago do loiro, foi tomado por um elevo que o consumiu como chamas e começou a se mover convulso de encontro ao corpo delgado que amava. Afrodite mexia devagar de olhos fechados, lambendo os lábios e deixando-se consumir até o momento em que o gozo explodiu de forma radiante e ele viu luzes estranhas no céu. Era um céu estranho, um céu do futuro, mas... Alguns instantes e estava de volta a tenda em Esparta, ouvindo o maravilhoso som do gozo do árabe, o cheiro, a forma que ele o preenchia e molhava por dentro.

Máscara da Morte deitou ofegante sobre o corpo do mago que o beijou com ternura no rosto, deixando escapar um sorriso de contentamento.

— Não quero deixá-lo... — murmurou Hassani — não quero deixá-lo nunca...

— Então não me deixe — pediu Afrodite fechando os olhos. — Podemos sair daqui, podemos sobreviver e... ser feliz.

— A maldição.

— Sou um mago de Avalon, nenhuma maldição tem poder sobre mim — olhou-o nos olhos. — Essa maldição só existiu porque você acreditou nela, Hassani. Você tem o poder de encerrá-la agora, apenas permita.

Os olhos de mar bravio do árabe encararam os de Afrodite e ele maneou a cabeça. — Sim Afrodite, eu quero, eu preciso de você!

Tomou-lhe os lábios com ardor, querendo amá-lo novamente, amá-lo para sempre; da forma mais intensa que poderia.

_******Samsara – Amor de Maldição*****_

Os cânticos fúnebres continuavam noite a dentro. Ao contrário dos demais, Ikki permaneceu mirando o horizonte escuro, não se lavou e nem tirou a armadura coberta de sangue. Estava exaurido e vencido como ninguém nunca vira.

Shiryu tentou conversar com seu soberano, Milo também tentou, mas o rei parecia não escutar a ninguém; até que o mago deixou a tenda...

Suas vestes brancas resplandeceram na escuridão e seus olhos brilhavam a luz dos archotes. Sua Imagem era aterradoramente sobrenatural e poderosa e isso fez com que os cânticos cessassem de imediato.

O rei estava parado mirando a cidade de onde uma fumaça negra ainda subia, no entanto, ao sentir a presença do anjo, virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele parou. Todos pararam.

Ambos se encararam por algum tempo em silêncio até que o _monarca da Beócia_ começou a caminhar a passos curtos e derrotados até aquele que era conhecido como o _avatar_ _de_ _Blodeuwedd_, o _lírio branco_.

Antes que o mago pudesse ter qualquer reação, o soberano caiu de joelhos aos seus pés.

Um eco de exclamações surpresas, algumas indignadas, saíram dos lábios do exército ao presenciar tal feito:

Seu rei em total estado de derrota.

Shiryu e Milo fecharam os olhos e moveram as cabeças em desaprovação, mas já era tarde; Ikki Atreu estava de joelhos, aos pés do _anjo de Avalon_.

— Perdoe-me.

Somente esse murmúrio foi ouvido dos lábios do rei. O acampamento ficou em suspenso, sob uma estranha ventania que alguns diziam corresponder aos sentimentos do poderoso mago e oráculo sussurrando entre os montes escarpados daquela cidade morta.

Os olhos céu diurno do lírio branco alargaram-se em visível surpresa e seus cabelos esvoaçaram sobre os ombros. Ele mirou ao redor; todos pareciam esperar uma resposta sua, uma palavra de poder que devolvesse a força àquele deus que caía aos seus pés.

— Levante-se — murmurou o príncipe de Avalon transido de raiva e indignação que latejavam em sua têmpora.

— Tudo foi em vão — declarou o rei. – Eu vivi uma mentira, tornei-me um tirano por uma mentira! A dor, o sangue, a morte da Esmeralda, o que eu fiz a você... Tanta dor e ódio por uma mentira... — ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. — Preciso do teu perdão quem sabe assim consigo me limpar de todo esse sangue.

Shaka sentiu o coração falhar, mas permaneceu imóvel, observando a comoção do monarca, ele tremia e parecia fazer um esforço heróico para não cair em prantos.

— Levante-se — o mago voltou a ordenar entre dentes, mas Ikki Atreu não parecia ouvi-lo. — Erga-se rei da Cália, não é o momento para fraqueza. — tentou manter a mesma voz calma e fria de sempre – O exército precisa de você...

O soberano, imerso em dor, parecia não escutá-lo e continuava prostrado a sua frente. O príncipe de Avalon bufou transtornado de ira e o ergueu pelo braço, mas continuou com a voz baixa; sua intenção era não demonstrar nenhuma autoridade sobre o rei naquele momento.

Com tais pensamentos, ele pediu que o monarca o seguisse para dentro da tenda, coisa que Ikki fez sem pestanejar. Lá chegando, Shaka o empurrou, fazendo-o cair novamente de joelhos sobre o tapete que cobria o solo.

— Levante-se, garoto fraco e patético! — esbravejou o loiro — Quando perceberá que isso agora está além dos seus sentimentos? Quando terá alguma responsabilidade sobre essas vidas que confiam em você?

— Shaka... — Ikki o encarou se erguendo, mas o soberano da Beócia recebeu uma bofetada que o deixou sem ação.

— Fraco, idiota, ignóbil — volveu o feiticeiro furioso. — O que pensa que está fazendo? Caso se mostre fraco agora, perderá a guerra! Será que é tão egoísta para não pensar nesses homens? Nas pessoas que estão na Cália confiando em você? Eu não dou a mínima para sua dor, ao contrário, por mim tu poderias ser consumido por ela até os ossos! Mas me importo com as pessoas que precisam da tua força agora, então, erga-se!

Ao contrário do que o mago ordenava, o rei voltou a ficar de joelhos, entretanto, agora mirava os olhos do príncipe fixamente.

— Disseste que me perdoaria, se eu pedisse de joelhos. Estou pedindo, então me perdoe.

Shaka estremeceu e não soube o que dizer. Seu coração batia tão rápido que doía.

— Não seja patético, erga-se, tens um exército a comandar!

— Não comandarei nada se você não me perdoar! Estou disposto a me render, a acabar com isso! Não sou mais digno dessa guerra, Micenas é minha pátria...!

— Não! — Shaka o agarrou com força pelos braços, forçando-o a se erguer do chão – A Beócia é sua pátria e Bálrun teu castelo! É a pátria que criastes, aproveite o apoio dório e salve essa gente!

— Meu irmão, minha mãe... — murmurava Ikki perturbado.

— Somente indo a Micenas poderá salvá-los. Aquele trono também é teu, vá e o tome-o de volta!

O moreno encarou o mago com angústia.

— Shaka...ouça-me...

— Não tenho nada a ouvir!O senhor precisa tomar um banho e descansar— disse o loiro lhe dando as costas. – Há decisões a serem tomadas pelo rei. Amanhã haverá uma nova batalha. Agora precisa apenas descansar, esqueça todo o resto.

Ikki permaneceu um tempo parado. Estendeu a mão quase o tocando, mas não o fez, forçou-se a deixar a tenda e fazer o que o mago aconselhou. Precisava ser forte novamente, precisava renascer de suas próprias cinzas mais uma vez.

Shaka limpou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto. Seu coração carregava uma imensa dor. O mundo estava ruindo. O equilíbrio do cosmo fora quebrado no momento em que um jovem impetuoso resolveu mudar seu destino, no momento que um homem apaixonado resolveu permanecer atado ao mal.

O mundo estava ruindo e ele só conseguia pensar em um único homem quando seu maior interesse deveria ser toda a humanidade. Era um ser desgraçado, para sempre desgraçado e, a cada ato, Ikki Atreu o tornava mais desgraçado.

_****Samsara- Amor de maldição*****_

Andava na escuridão da noite micênia. Aquele era o palco de toda sua vida, da sua tragédia, de todos os momentos marcantes e onde todos seus afetos mais profundos jazeriam.

A calça, uma vestimenta estranha aos gregos, arrastava sua barra no chão enquanto ele ouvia o canto dos soldados que começariam a marcha a qualquer momento.

"_Um único instante para que eu veja seus olhos. Hyoga, venha até mim..."_

Fechou os olhos e a bruma se fez presente. Em instantes o portal trouxe o general até ele como solicitado aos deuses.

Meio atordoado, Hyoga o encarou. Não entendia como havia saído do pátio, mas entendia que estava com Shun novamente. Sem pensar, tomou-o nos braços e o beijou mil vezes com louca saudade, o apertando com força, como se assim nunca mais ele fosse capaz de fugir.

— Hyoga... — Shun tentava falar enquanto recebia os beijos afoitos do loiro — preciso que me ouça...

— Shun, amor, estava louco de saudades — segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos — , você está bem? Está machucado?

— Não, não, meu amor, mas me escute, eu preciso falar-te, é importante!

Os olhos azuis encararam os verdes com um misto de ansiedade, medo e amor. Shun tocou-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

— Hyoga, eu fiz um acordo com o rei Edgar.

— Acordo?

— Sim. Em troca da sua vida, da vida de minha mãe e também da vida do Camus.

O loiro se afastou confuso.

— Qual acordo, Shun?

— Aceitei tomar parte nessa guerra, apoiar Micenas contra a Cália — disse cansado. — É nossa única saída.

—Shun, você não pode fazer isso, não pode participar dessa guerra. Precisa fugir com sua mãe e Camus. Peço para que assim que Edgar o livre desses braceletes, fuja com eles daqui.

— Não posso, meu amor, mas posso tirá-los daqui e o farei — declarou o jovem mago. — É minha única chance de salvá-los.

Hyoga respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negando, fazendo Shun erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Não irei a lugar nenhum, Shun. Sou um militar e Micenas ainda é minha pátria, preciso defendê-la.

Os olhos verdes do mais novo se arregalaram.

— Hyoga, você tem que partir! É Ikki a quem irá enfrentar, seu general, meu irmão!

— Ikki deixou de ser meu general no momento que desertou — volveu o loiro. — Sinto muito por ele ser seu irmão, Shun, mas é meu dever enfrentá-lo e matá-lo se for preciso. Por Micenas.

— Não posso crer que pense assim — o jovem mago mirou o amado com desespero —, estará lutando por Edgar, por Radamanthys! Lembre-se que eles são os culpados de tudo isso, Hyoga!

Os olhos azuis encararam os verdes novamente. Hyoga queria dizer tantas coisas, sabia que era a despedida deles, sabia que estaria deixando o amor da sua vida, mas não sabia o que dizer. Shun parecia esquecer de todos os valores que foram forjados neles desde a infância; a honra, o patriotismo, a coragem. Pedir para que ele deixasse Micenas naquele momento era o mesmo que solicitar que ele esquecesse de quem era.

— Estou lutando por minha pátria, Shun, somente por ela — tocou o rosto do amado com carinho. — Amor, eu quero que saia de Micenas, você precisa se proteger, mas eu sou um militar e foi para isso, para esse momento, que vivi e fui tão arduamente treinado por meu irmão.

— Teu irmão foi capaz de jogar por terra tudo que acreditava por amor, por que não pode fazer o mesmo? — os olhos verdes de Shun marejaram. — Acaso não me amas, Hyoga? Acaso não faria esse último sacrifício por mim?

O loiro voltou a abraçá-lo com força — Shun minha vida, eu faria qualquer coisa por ti, mas como pode me pedir para desertar enquanto ficas aqui ao dispor de Edgar e Radamanthys? Não percebes que nossa única chance é vencer essa batalha? É derrotar Ikki e sua corja definitivamente? Sinto muito, meu amor, mas seu irmão é a maldição do mundo nesse instante e eu tenho o dever de derrotá-lo e restaurar a paz para que, se possível, possamos ter uma futuro.

— Não temos chances, Hyoga, o anjo de Avalon está do lado dele.

— Então morrerei tentando, Shun — afastou-se e encarou os olhos angustiados do mais jovem. — Agora, você precisa partir.

— Hyoga, como cogitas que eu possa deixá-lo aqui? — revoltou-se contendo as lágrimas. — Você também é minha vida e sem você nada mais importa! Não pode me pedir isso... Deixá-lo é o mesmo que deixar minha alma aqui enquanto parto para as trevas...

O mais velho beijou-lhe os lábios fechando os olhos com força.

— Shun, você precisa...

— Eu não posso! — murmurou o príncipe — não me peça para deixá-lo...

— Shun, por favor, não me tente — implorou o general —, é meu dever...

— Seu dever sou eu, Hyoga, lembra-se? — irou-se o príncipe encarando o militar. — Teu dever é amar-me, cuidar de mim, proteger-me! — as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face bonita do mancebo micênio. — Por favor, eu imploro... — caiu de joelhos, abraçando as pernas do amado. — Saía de Micenas, Hyoga...

O coração do jovem general doeu e ele se ajoelhou também, ficando de frente ao amado.

— Não tire minha honra, Shun, por favor, não tire isso de mim. Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que fugi, na hora em que minha pátria mais precisava...

— Teu amor por Micenas é maior que teu amor por mim — sussurrou magoado, deixando as lágrimas pingarem ao chão.

— Não! Mas meu amor por você é o que também me mantêm em Micenas. Digas, Shun, você virá comigo? Caso eu fuja seguirá meus passos?

— Eu não posso...

— Então não me peça para deixá-lo, porque não sou capaz — Hyoga o abraçou forte e depois mergulhou com furor em seus lábios, num beijo cheio de desejo e saudade.

Shun gemeu e seu corpo correspondeu prontamente ao furor do desejo, estavam no passo do castelo, então o militar o puxou para um sítio mais escondido, em minutos, estavam nus, se amando sob a luz agourenta da lua.

Shun sentia-se em um vórtice de cores enquanto seu corpo era consumido por chamas que a língua do loiro espalhava. De olhos fechados, sentindo apenas o calor dos braços de Hyoga, ele recebia visões e presságios, mas qualquer maldição era menor que seus sentimentos naquele momento.

— Ame-me, Hyoga, eu preciso... — pediu quase chorando e foi prontamente obedecido quando o falo pulsante o adentrou com firmeza, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor e êxtase na mesma medida.

Ambos ondulavam os quadris no mesmo ritmo, ambos queriam sentir o outro, a essência do outro, cada reentrância da pele. O jovem príncipe apoiava as mãos nos ombros do general e trançava as pernas em seu quadril o querendo mais fundo, mais e mais seu. A explosão do gozo chegou com gemidos altos, suor escorrendo das peles ardentes e olhos úmidos e lânguidos que se encaravam no compasso da respiração desregulada.

— Eu sempre amarei você... — Hyoga deixou escapar enquanto mirava o verde aquoso dos olhos de Shun.

— _Afi'tlli Minius ke'i_... — Shun sussurrou essas palavras, mas não quis revelar a Hyoga o que significavam, aquela língua era o _llitinj_, uma linguagem antiga dos sacerdotes de Avalon que seu sangue lhe dava conhecimento.

Tocou a testa do loiro com o dedo e o desenho de um circulo mágico apareceu cheio de símbolos ancestrais. Hyoga sentiu certo calor no local, mas logo essa sensação desapareceu.

— O que fizestes?

— Uma marca — respondeu Shun. — Não importa o tempo que passe, Hyoga, sempre que nossos olhares se encontrarem lembraremos de quem somos...

O militar sentiu um aperto no peito, sabia que aquilo significava que logo estariam separados. Abraçou-o forte novamente e permitiu-se ficar ali por algum tempo, com Shun em seus braços, ouvindo-lhe as batidas do coração tão jovem e lacerado.

— Nunca deixarás meu coração Shun, nunca.

O menor se remexeu, mas nada disse, ficou apenas quietinho, aproveitando a brisa fria e o calor dos braços daquele que amaria para sempre.

_**Avalon – A primeira ilha**_

O último barco deslizou pelo mar azul em direção ao novo lar do lendário povo de Avalon. Nele estavam à casa real de _Brindhen_ e seus valorosos guardiões o clã de _Lizen_.

Shion ficou e agora observava o filho partir, enquanto percebia cada vez mais evidente as rachaduras na abóbada da primeira ilha. Avalon caiu, era o momento de esquecer o passado completamente.

Entoou um mântra sagrado entregando seus desígnios a _Dagda_ e pedindo a proteção dos deuses anciãos, então soprou o ar e a bruma se formou, esverdeada ao seu redor, memorizou Micenas e logo atravessava o corredor do portal em direção à cidade grega.

O pátio estava silencioso, os soldados dormiam apoiados em seus escudos. Uma imensa muralha de metal acampada na entrada da cidade. O mago aspirou o ar pesado, a atmosfera era bem mais pesada que a de Avalon, e o cheiro forte de lírios invadiu suas narinas; Shaka estava próximo, muito próximo e não demoraria às tropas de Ikki Atreu chegarem àquela cidade.

Caminhou devagar seguindo o cheiro de Shun, mas o cheiro dele se misturava a outro aroma peculiar, especiarias, canela... era o cheiro de Hyoga, eles estavam juntos.

Concentrou-se, os dois pontos sobre seus olhos brilharam e ele evaporou do pátio. Da sua torre, Radamanthys sentiu a presença de Shion antes de vê-lo. Sorriu maligno, tudo estava indo exatamente como queria, logo Micenas, Argos, Esparta e Avalon estariam completamente destruídas e um novo império começaria, seu império, quando apenas ele estaria de pé sobre as cinzas das grandes cidades gregas. Virou-se e encarou o homem que estava preso à parede de pedra sob fortes correntes negras. Ele estava vestido apenas numa toga tão clara quanto sua pele marcada por várias escoriações. Os longos cabelos vermelhos caíam desalinhados pelo rosto bonito, um filete de sangue descia pelos lábios róseos e bem feitos e seus olhos azuis escuros brilhavam numa fúria contida, mas seu semblante demonstrava uma resignação assustadora.

O feiticeiro caminhou até ele e segurou-lhe o queixo violentamente, erguendo-lhe a face para encará-lo.

— Sempre foste um grande opositor, Camus Cignus, mas agora o que és? Um mero animal, um brinquedo meu... — sorriu malicioso. — Talvez eu não o mate, faça-o de meu cão particular ou... minha cadelinha... — sussurrou e lambeu os lábios molhados do ex-general fazendo uma careta de asco estampar o rosto de Camus.

— Eu ainda o verei cair, antes que minha hora chegue, Radamanthys — grunhiu o grego.

Radamanthys riu com ironia. — Acho que não, Camus, e, mesmo que esse momento chegue, até lá, eu posso fazer o que quiser com você, inclusive usar esse seu lindo corpinho até a eternidade e me fortalecer com a essência de guerreiro que há em você...

O feiticeiro lambeu o rosto do ruivo. Camus moveu a cabeça para a parede fugindo do nojo, do ódio e da desolação que tomava conta da sua alma sempre que aquele homem o tocava. Dentro de si havia ao menos a certeza de que Milo e Hyoga tinham uma chance de sair ilesos daquilo tudo. Tinha certeza que o general Alacreu protegeria seu irmão se fosse possível, por amor a ele.

Os olhos esverdeados de Milo se formaram com tanta nitidez em sua mente que inconscientemente ele sorriu, mesmo que quem estivesse ali, tocando-o fosse o asqueroso Radamanthys de Wyvern.

_****Samsara** Amor de maldição*****_

Alta madrugada já se ia nas planícies escarpada de Esparta. Shiryu e Milo reagrupavam o exército e pediam que os homens descansassem, pois marchariam para Argos assim que o primeiro raio de sol rompesse o horizonte. Várias esteiras foram estendidas e os militares dormiam, embora alertas enquanto os generais andavam de um lado a outro, amaldiçoados pela insônia.

Milo sentia uma angústia profunda. Kanon estava morto, Camus talvez também estivesse. Do que valia tudo aquilo?Também sentia-se traído, enganado, enredado numa teia de trevas.

Agachou-se na ponta do desfiladeiro que cercava Esparta e com um graveto desenhou algo no chão, um círculo onde passou a escrever o nome de todos os envolvidos naquela tragédia de proporções épicas.

— Sem sono Alacreu? — Shiryu se aproximou envolto num cobertor. Fazia muito frio naquela madrugada, era como se os mortos os envolvessem num lúgubre abraço.

— Parece que o mesmo acontece a você, _Drakon_ — tornou Milo se erguendo.

Shiryu suspirou e olhou na mesma direção que o general mais velho, a grande cidade destruída.

— É como se ouvisse os mortos me chamarem — murmurou Shiryu. — Sente isso, Milo? Consegue ouvir essa canção?

— Eu não ouço nada, Shiryu — respondeu o general loiro perturbado. — E acho que você também não deveria ouvir — passou pelo general mais jovem, tencionando se afastar, mas ele segurou-lhe o braço, o obrigando a se virar, seus olhos se encontraram na escuridão do desfiladeiro.

— Não quero ficar sozinho essa noite, Milo — falou Shiryu com a mesma suavidade e firmeza que o caracterizava, sem se abalar com o olhar surpreso do militar mais velho. — Amanhã teremos uma batalha decisiva e talvez à noite estejamos embarcando com o velho Caronte — sorriu baixando o olhar. — Conceda-me uma noite de prazer, porque amanhã não sabemos se estaremos nesse mundo.

Milo mordeu o lábio inferior, mas as palavras de Shiryu o tocaram fundo. Pensou imediatamente em Camus, como poderia viver com a hipótese de nunca mais vê-lo? Nunca mais tê-lo em seus braços, possuí-lo e pertencer a ele? Naquele momento experimentou da mesma agonia que o militar mais jovem experimentava.

— Por que não pede isso a pessoa que deseja de fato? — murmurou perturbado. — Bem sei que não são minhas as mãos que desejas que o toquem, Shiryu.

O vento forte desalinhou os cabelos negros do jovem do clã Drakon.

— Quem eu desejo, está agora nos braços de quem deseja. Eu nunca fui uma possibilidade para ele, Milo.

— Porque nunca tentou.

Shiryu ergueu a cabeça e deixou escapar um riso irônico. — Primeiro a Esmeralda, depois o mago, quando tive uma oportunidade? Milo, eu realmente não quero falar do Rei... — lançou um olhar que mesclava ternura e conformismo ao loiro. — Boa noite, general Alacreu.

Shiryu sem deixar o sorriso melancólico passou pelo loiro em direção a sua tenda. Não se sentia humilhado ou constrangido pela recusa de Milo, ao contrário, compreendia muito bem o general e o honraria até a morte, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que pensava era sua necessidade de um corpo quente perto de si, alguém que apagasse aquele estigma chamado Ikki Atreu do seu coração.

Sentiu a mão forte e quente do amigo em seu ombro e virou-se o olhando nos olhos. Milo sorriu e inclinou-se tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo quente e delicado ao mesmo tempo.

Não durou muito, logo o loiro se afastou e ainda sorrindo, tocou a tez pálida do mais jovem.

— És lindo, Shiryu, e honrado, e atrativo, como poucos jovens da Grécia. E seria uma grande honra deitar-me contigo, mas meu coração e corpo pertencem a Camus Cignus e esse é um templo que não posso profanar nem nessa e nem em nenhuma outra vida.

Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça. — E eu o honrarei sempre por isso, meu comandante — bateu no peito com o punho fechado. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Shiryu.

O jovem de cabelos negros se afastou de volta à sua tenda, e o homem de cabelos loiros mirou o céu escuro, tentando achar nele, alguma magia que o levasse até o ser de cabelos vermelhos e rosto arrogante que tanto amava, mas na tela escura da abóbada celeste, ele encontrou apenas agouros e maldições.

Shiryu adentrou sua tenda e acendeu o archote. O sono não vinha e com a vigília os fantasmas tremulavam ao seu redor. Sentou-se na cama e apoiou a mão na testa num suspiro cansado e triste, então notou a cortina farfalhar e uma silhueta adentrar a tenda.

— Meu senhor, perdoe-me o incômodo — disse o rapaz. — O general Milo disse-me que deveria fazer-lhe companhia essa noite.

Shiryu chamou o rapaz para que ele se aproximasse, ele deveria ser mais jovem que ele, era esguio, tinha cabelos castanhos e cacheados até a altura dos ombros. O general fez um gesto de mão pedindo para que o garoto se sentasse o que ele fez um tanto incerto.

— Qual o seu nome? — indagou com suavidade.

— Átalo, meu senhor.

— Pois bem, Átalo, deite-se e me aqueça nessa noite.

O jovem saldado não precisou de um segundo convite, com um sorriso nos lábio, deitou-se ao lado do general, muito satisfeito.

_****Samsara** Amor de maldição*****_

Parecia que apenas os soldados dormiam tranqüilo naquele acampamento. Shaka continuava traçando riscos com um pedaço de carvão na madeira, ligando pontos que para muitos pareceriam estranhos, mas que para ele eram perfeitamente entendíveis.

Sentiu a presença do rei se aproximando. O cheiro dele chegou antes de sua sombra aportar à tenda. Aquele cheiro que não o deixava, um cheiro estranho e vibrante como o da mais rara especiaria do Oriente; vigoroso, másculo assemelhando-se ao cheiro duma infusão de ervas com o odor da madeira vermelha dos carvalhos de Avalon. Embriagante e perturbador...

Seu braço forte permitiu a entrada na tenda. Shaka o olhou contra as chamas bruxuleantes dos archotes, ele havia se lavado e agora exibia uma das túnicas funerárias brancas, em respeito aos mortos; ela cobria-lhe o corpo totalmente, deixando ver apenas os braços fortes e os pés calçados em alparcas de couro.

Shaka desviou o olhar e voltou a rabiscar a tábua com o pedaço de carvão. Ikki se aproximou por trás dele, olhando o desenho que para ele não passava de rabiscos.

— O que está fazendo?

— Uma tábua de _Badb_, ela me dirá o que acontecerá na batalha de amanhã se eu conseguir terminá-la — o loiro apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e se deixou cair num banco numa expressão cansada. — Deuses, antes era tão fácil... — murmurou como se falasse para si — Antes eu só precisava erguer meus olhos e podia ver o _corvo de batalha_... a _grelha escaldada_ falava comigo... Agora o que sou...?

— Shaka... — Ikki murmurou mirando o rosto cansado do mago.

— A lua está escura... — balbuciou o mago com os olhos perdidos no desenho — tão escura quanto minha alma... _Dagda_, responda ao meu chamado...

Ikki engoliu em seco, sentia que a loucura estava presente naquele acampamento e, naquela noite, levaria todos os incautos. Ele precisava proteger Shaka. O rei puxou o príncipe, tomando-o nos braços, abraçando-o com força. Shaka alargou os olhos com aquele rompante, mas não se moveu.

— Não deixarei que ela o leve de mim também, não deixarei que se vá como Kanon! — falou transido de desespero. — Sinto os pássaros se aproximando, sinto o som do bater de suas asas...

— São as asas dos anjos da morte...— murmurou o loiro ainda com o rosto contra o tórax rijo do monarca, sem conseguir se mover e sentindo o agouro daquelas palavras. — Sinto muito pelo ministro.

Ikki afastou-se para encará-lo com um olhar confuso e decepcionado.

— Sente? Como é possível, Shaka? Ele tentou estuprá-lo... — falou magoado — Como pode sentir por ele e... e não por mim? Nunca por mim!

O mago empurrou–o se afastando.

— Ele tentou, mas foi o senhor quem conseguiu — murmurou dolorido, dolorido porque não suportava mais negar. Queria correr para os braços de Ikki e chorar, abraçá-lo com força e ficar junto a ele naquele momento crucial da terra, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Havia algo profundamente sufocado e sentia que se o deixasse sair, cairia de vez no caos.

— Eu já pedi perdão, o que mais quer? Minha vida? Minha vida é tua! — mirou um pequeno punhal que estava sobre a mesa rústica, pegou-o e colocou-o nas mãos trêmulas de Shaka e então se ajoelhou, inclinando levemente o pescoço. — Vamos, mate-me, vingue-se, não consigo mais viver com teu ódio, príncipe de Avalon.

As mãos de Shaka tremiam e seus olhos também. Ele largou o punhal no chão e se afastou. — Levante-se, já disse que não podes morrer agora...Eu preciso que vença essa guerra, que salve o mundo, Ikki Atreu, agora só você pode fazer isso!

— Não minta para mim, Shaka! — vociferou o moreno. — Fale-me a verdade, fale que me ama! — os olhos do rei brilharam com uma esperança que ele não achou ser mais capaz de sentir quando estes encararam o azul perturbado dos olhos do loiro.

Shaka se voltou para ele e seus olhos brilhavam como chamas crepitantes. Ele voltou até o rei e deferiu uma bofetada em seu rosto e outra e mais outra, e continuou batendo até sentir as mãos doerem e ver o filete de sangue que escorria dos lábios de Ikki que não tentou em nenhum momento detê-lo; aceitava os golpes com uma resignação ferida, fechando os olhos fortemente. O príncipe parou, seu peito arfava, seus cabelos estavam revoltos e sua face enrubescida pela fúria.

— Vamos, levante-se! — gritou com ódio. — Não podes morrer agora — murmurou Shaka o encarando perturbado. — Não agora... Desejo que salve a Grécia e depois, eu partirei...

Ikki sentia o rosto latejar com as bofetadas que recebeu e o gosto de sangue na boca, poderia dizer sem titubear que seu nariz também estava quebrado, mas nenhuma dessas dores importavam, elas eram mínimas perante tudo que viveu e estava vivendo. Ergueu-se sentindo-se miserável.

— Há muito é livre para partir, _Anjo de Avalon_ — volveu magoado. — Não está amarrado ao meu calcanhar! — deu-lhe as costas para que Shaka não visse-lhe as lágrimas.

— Estúpido,é claro que estou! — o grito angustiado do _lírio branco_ fez com que o rei se virasse e o encarasse atônito — Não percebes que seus atos me condenaram? Eu estou eternamente atado a você, _rei de Bálrun_, eternamente! — a voz foi perdendo força até se converter em um queixume condoído — Condenado a esse sentimento intenso e terrível!

— Shaka... — Ikki se aproximou tentando abraçá-lo, mas a resposta foi mais um golpe em seu rosto.

— Solte-me, não se aproxime de mim, desgraçado! — gritou o loiro possesso, as lágrimas já aflorando sem que o sempre tão controlado Shaka pudesse detê-las. Acontecia que o soberano da Beócia era capaz de deitar por terra todas as convicções do mago de Avalon.

Ikki, teimoso, se aproximou novamente, dessa vez, segurando os braços do loiro, mas sem empregar força.

— Shaka, olhe em meus olhos...

— Não! Solte-me, eu não quero nada de você! — disse lutando contra as mãos do rei, esmurrando seu peito e agarrando-se a sua toga com raiva.

— Olhe para mim, Shaka! — o mais jovem exigiu com mais veemência, mas o anjo só o olhou com os olhos tiritando ainda mais de fúria.

— Cale-se! Não sabe quanto tua voz, sua presença, esse teu cheiro... seu corpo...! Não sabe o quanto me sinto humilhado e fraco por sentir o que sinto... Eu o odeio tanto e tanto! — a raiva do mago se tornava mais intensa, sua voz mais forte e raivosa e ele já não tinha controle sobre si. Segurou com tanta força a toga de Ikki que os nós dos seus dedos doeram. Ofegante, deixou que a testa formosa, descansasse no peito do soberano, seu corpo estava trêmulo enquanto ele falava: — Você me humilhou como nobre, como homem, como ser humano! Imagina quantas vezes desejei matá-lo? Imagina o quanto desejei humilhá-lo na mesma proporção?

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do rei, e Ikki controlou-se para não envolver o príncipe nos braços e consolá-lo, confortá-lo como ele merecia. Tratá-lo finalmente como ele merecia. Deteve-se, pois aquele era o momento de _catarse_ de Shaka e deixaria que ele fizesse e falasse tudo que quisesse.

— Lembro-me daquela noite... da noite em que você me transformou em nada, a noite em que perfurou minha alma de rancor e medo... Eu nunca tinha sentido medo e nem rancor... Você me deu isso, Ikki Atreu, você me deve isso! — suspirou tentando controlar a angústia que o tomava como um ladrão. — Lembra-se de quantas vezes bateu em meu rosto aquela noite? — o olhar cheio de mágoa do loiro o encarou e Ikki sentiu-se diminuto como um rato.

— Sim...

— Não, você não lembra, pois é meu rosto que ainda arde! — as lágrimas voltaram a descer pelo belo rosto do lírio — É ele que ainda tem o visco do seu sêmen impuro, sêmen que jogaste nele como se fosse o rosto de uma prostituta...Eu nunca o perdoarei por isso!

Cada verdade proferida pelos lábios do loiro eram punhaladas atrozes no coração do rei, mas ele suportaria todas, sabia merecê-las.

— Eu... — engoliu a dor que sentia, o remorso — Eu tentei me redimir...Mas eu sei que não há perdão...

Tinha vontade de tocar-lhe os cabelos, abraçá-lo, mas resistia.

— Eu o odeio tanto... — soluçou Shaka. — Sonhava com o dia da minha vingança... o dia em que eu o faria engolir todas as ofensas que me fizestes e então...Você arriscou sua vida para me salvar... Você sugou o veneno do meu corpo sem um mínimo de hesitação — continuou o mago. — Por que tinha que fazer aquilo? Por que, rei da Cália? Para me humilhar mais? Me confundir? Destruir toda minha dignidade?

— Não, Shaka, não! Eu fiz por que... — Ikki o segurou pelos cotovelos, mas o mago se debateu, se libertando dos seus braços e voltando a esmurrá-lo com mais força e raiva, começando a chorar de forma convulsiva agora.

— Cale-se! Dia após dia, eu jurei que o veria morto por minhas mãos, dia após dia eu o odiei com todas as minhas forças e... Dia após dia eu cultivei meu ódio na mesma intensidade com que o amei todo esse tempo! — o loiro escondeu o rosto no peito do rei novamente, ofegante e desolado. Ikki afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e as lágrimas que desciam quente pelo rosto de anjo, as mesma lágrimas que banhavam o seu. Beijou mil vezes os cabelos cheirosos de Shaka, o puxando pra si e o envolvendo nos braços de maneira terna, até que os espasmos dos soluços diminuíssem.

— Eu te amo, Shaka, sempre o amei todo esse tempo, e foi por isso que o mantive escravizado, porque a possibilidade de perdê-lo sempre me aterrou desde a primeira vez que o vi...

O loiro ergueu os olhos em fim para mirar o rosto molhado do monarca, sem acreditar naquelas palavras, mas... Agora nada mais importava.

— Eu o amei assim que mirei seus olhos pela primeira vez... — continuou Ikki — Por isso proibi todos de vê-lo, todos de olhá-lo! Eu tinha medo que o feitiço dos seus olhos encantasse os outros como fez comigo! Eu te amo, mas estava cego de ódio e não aceitava que outro sentimento preenchesse meu coração e lutei contra ele. Eu sangrei sozinho cada vez que você me rejeitou, me humilhou e deixou claro seu desprezo por mim. Eu procurei em outros braços um pouco de você, mas nunca encontrei e enquanto isso o desejava e desejava com cada vez mais ardor. Não posso apagar tudo que fiz, mas posso pedir uma chance, uma chance a alguém melhor que eu, superior a mim, você Shaka...

Shaka se afastou dele, mas Ikki não deixou que o loiro fugisse, o segurou pelo braço. — Não sou capaz! — gritou Shaka em agonia — Queria, mas não sou...

— Por favor... — o moreno implorou forçando-o a encará-lo — Eu te amo, Shaka. Sei que morrerei amanhã. Por favor, seja meu só dessa vez por sua própria vontade. Por favor, que dessa vez não seja uma batalha... Eu não quero vencê-lo, mago, eu quero amá-lo...

_**O que rouba o espírito**_

_**Implorando por esse furor tentador**_

_**Criou um monstro**_

_**Derrubado pelas regras do amor**_

_**E o destino levou você através disso**_

_**Você faz o que você tem de fazer**_

_**E o destino levou você através disso**_

**Você fez o que você teve de fazer**

O rei fechou os olhos derramando pesadas lágrimas. O príncipe tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente e então o beijou, voltando aos seus braços.

O coração do monarca ferveu de amor e de emoção, e ele recebeu a língua macia, afundando as mãos nos cabelos trigueiros de forma afoita e apaixonada, puxando o mago para si como se quisesse devorá-lo, sugá-lo, consumi-lo.

_**Uma brasa brilhante**_

_**Queimando quente**_

_**Queimando devagar**_

_**Por dentro estou abalado pela violência**_

_**De existir só por você**_

Shaka deixou-se incendiar pelo calor do corpo vigoroso do jovem rei, sem mais receio da entrega. Amava-o, amava-o e era somente o que bastava naquele momento, um último momento.

Ikki o pegou nos braços e o deitou sobre o estrado. Seus lábios se desgrudaram enquanto os olhos se consumiam com um fogo atroz. Ele dedilhou a pele dos braços do mago e com delicadeza retirou sua túnica por cima da cabeça. Desceu a boca sobre a pele quente, roçando os lábios apenas, muito lentamente, aspirando o cheiro de lírios que se tornava mais forte.

_**Todos os momentos marcaram**_

_**Desde que sua alma apareceu**_

_**Movo-me rápido, querendo escapar desse desejo**_

— Deuses... você é tão branco, macio e perfumado... Um lírio, um verdadeiro e puro lírio... — sussurrou o rei vencido e inebriado de amor e desejo.

Deslizou a ponta da língua e roçou os dentes num dos mamilos rosados, fazendo um gemido de deleite escapar dos lábios formosos do príncipe. Experimentou o outro, percebendo a pele clara se arrepiando inteira, deleitosa por seus toques delicados.

_**A saudade de estar perto de você**_

_**Eu faço o que tenho de fazer**_

_**A saudade de estar perto de você**_

_**Eu faço o que tenho de fazer**_

_**Mas eu tenho senso de reconhecer**_

_**Que não sei como**_

_**Deixar você partir**_

_**Não sei como**_

_**Deixar você partir**_

Shaka de olhos fechados apenas experimentava aquela sensação forte e única que o deixava completamente extasiado. Eles se pertenciam, eles teriam um vínculo pela eternidade.

Eterno. A imagem de um pássaro em chamas invadiu sua mente e o loiro abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar do rei.

— A fênix... — murmurou tocando-lhe o rosto e vendo Ikki consumir cada dedo com beijos e lambidas carinhosas, antes de voltar a tomar-lhe a boca, ignorante do agouro daquelas palavras.

Ikki deliciava-se com o manancial de sensações que a pele de aroma doce e inebriante derramava sob seu corpo. Saboreou o gosto daquele beijo entregue que vivera apenas no mais perfeito sonho e que nunca pensou ser capaz de provar. Colou-se mais ao corpo do loiro e sentiu sua respiração quente contra seu pescoço, deslizou os dedos à vontade pelas coxas ainda em volta pelo tecido fino da calça,ainda assim provocando o estremecimento do mago que jogou a cabeça para trás numa expressão de êxtase.

O rei provava a pele macia com reverência, amor, mesclados ao desejo e lascívia insanos, desvendando todas as partes rijas ou macias do corpo delgado do mago com delicadeza e uma urgência trêmula. Shaka abriu mais a boca para sorver o ar enquanto seu corpo, da curtis as entranhas, era inflamado por algo violento, insano, mas que ao mesmo tempo acarinhava e libertava.

Ikki o virou de bruços na cama, deslizando a mão pelas espáduas emaranhadas pelos loiros fios e guiando os lábios para lamber e sugar toda extensão da coluna, sentindo os músculos do amante se enrijecerem e ele gemer, jogando-se instintivamente para trás. Terminou de despi-lo, beijando, mordendo, sugando todas as partes que eram descobertas, ouvindo os gemidos agoniados do príncipe que tentava abafá-los no forro do estrado, enquanto o amante deslizava a língua até sua intimidade e massageava-lhe as coxas bem feitas, abrindo, entrando, molhando. Shaka apenas gemia e se movia levemente, deixando-se dominar pela necessidade de um prazer inconfessável até então.

O rei dominava-o como um conquistador, mas sem nenhuma agressividade e após um longo período entre lambidas e carícias sôfregas, ele subiu o corpo e, puxando Shaka pelo queixo, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, virou-o novamente de frente para si, olhando em seus olhos úmidos e ébrios. Shaka encarou os olhos consumidos por chamas do rei enquanto sentia o falo túrgido roçar a entrada do seu corpo, seu ser pulsou com desespero, querendo aquilo mais que a vida; Ikki afastou-lhe as pernas e começou a penetração de forma lenta, mas firme, Shaka agarrou-se aos seus cabelos, puxando com força e estremecendo, quase chorando de prazer quando ele alcançou um pronto profundo dentro de si. Sentia que morreria tamanho o prazer que o transpassou. Seus lábios estavam colocados ao ouvido do moreno e ele soltava um gemido abafado cada fez que o jovem rei saia e entrava com vigor, os corpos estavam tão juntos que pareciam apenas um.

Ikki deitou-lhe as costas na cama e entrelaçou os dedos com os do mago, prendendo seus braços ao lado do rosto enquanto se movimentava com cada vez mais intensidade, em movimentos de vai e vem sincronizados a subidas e descidas que estimulava o falo latejante do loiro, poderosamente preso entre os dois abdomens. Shaka já gritava a cada investida do moreno, seu sexo latejava e os tremores que antecediam o clímax já se faziam presentes. O moreno se inclinou sobre ele e se arremeteu ainda mais fundo e forte, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo profundo. Shaka se contorceu, seu grito foi abafado pela língua de Ikki enquanto ele gozava e sentia o moreno se derramar dentro de si em jatos quentes e potentes.

Um podia ouvir o bater ruidoso do coração do outro, os músculos rijos, a respiração ofegante. Ikki tinha o rosto escondido na junção entre pescoço e ombro do jovem loiro, aspirando o forte cheiro de lírios que se espalhava pela tenda e mesclava-se ao odor de suor e sexo e especiarias e madeira do seu próprio corpo, derramando um perfume exótico e encorpado no ambiente.

— Amo-te... — Ikki sussurrou. "Por favor, não me rejeite mais" — pensou em dizer, mas calou-se ouvindo o silêncio de Shaka, não tinha esperanças de ouvir mais aquelas palavras, a confissão foi feita num momento de raiva e com certeza não se repetiria.

Sentiu os dedos delicados de o loiro escorregarem por suas costas num carinho singelo, o primeiro carinho que recebia dele, ficou quieto, não queria acabar com aquele momento, talvez fosse o único.

— Amanhã... — sussurrou Shaka — irei à Micenas com o exército... — Ikki tencionou se erguer, mas o loiro o apertou com força o impedindo. — Fique onde está, exatamente onde está — murmurou mirando o teto transparente da tenda e vendo as sombras que os archotes tremulavam — Estou com frio, Ikki, me abrace...

O rei obedeceu ao mago, deixando-se descansar sobre seu corpo esguio e quente. — Não posso deixá-lo ir, Shaka, não posso me arriscar a vê-lo machucado.

Shaka puxou o rosto do rei, encarando seus olhos escuros e profundos. Ikki sentiu a força daquele olhar de uma intensidade tão única e profunda que era impossível não ficar preso.

— Ikki, em Micenas, lá será nossa hora solene... Precisamos estar juntos para terminarmos o ciclo, as profecias, o cataclismo kármico. Lá se dará o fim dessa era.

O moreno mergulhou nos poderosos olhos do mago como se entrasse em um túnel de vento, era uma sensação de queda livre por um local iluminado por estrelas frias assim como o frio que tomou sua alma ao constatar a veracidade inerente àquelas palavras.

Profecias são imutáveis, elas sempre vencem.

— Iremos, Shaka — ele afirmou com a força e a convicção que sempre caracterizou o primogênito de Edgar Atreu. Agora era impossível voltar atrás.

Mas enquanto o fim do ciclo não chegava, ele aproveitaria aquela viagem única no rio das delícias que era o corpo suave e firme do anjo de Avalon. Agora que realmente o possuía, poucas coisas importavam e quase nada tinha valor.

O homem de loiros cabelos envolveu o pescoço do rei e o abraçou forte. — _Afi'tlli Minius ke'i_ — murmurou ao seu ouvido. O soberano ainda pensou em perguntar o que significava, mas deixaria para outro momento. Agora queria apenas descansar no calor do corpo do anjo.

Na tenda de Shiryu, o jovem general se entregava ao deleite que por tanto tempo se privou em homenagem ao seu devoto sentimento por aquele que nunca o percebeu; assim como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite experimentavam a dor e o deleite do sexo e do medo; medo de um futuro incerto e da quebra irrefutável daquela felicidade momentânea. E Milo observava as montanhas de Micenas na escuridão noturna, como quem manda com o olhar uma última mensagem de amor que era recebida naquele momento por Camus que, da janela do cárcere, mirava o céu negro.

Edgar fazia suas últimas oferendas aos deuses. Radamanthys aspirava a fumaça negra que subia da mistura de especiarias que derramava numa pira.

Nesse momento, Shion se materializava na torre sob o olhar emocionado de Jocasta, quebrando as correntes que a aprisionava e, renegando todas as promessas do passado, a tomava nos braços e beijava-a com toda a paixão contida por vinte longos anos.

No jardim lateral do castelo, Hyoga e Shun esqueciam da noite fria e funesta, esqueciam a guerra e pensavam apenas no cheiro, o gosto, o suor, os gemidos e o gozo...

**Continua...**

**Sim, a faltou a tradução das palavras ditas por Shun e Shaka, foi intencional, vocês descobrirão o que elas significam no próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos especiais para todos que acompanham em especial a todos que deixaram um comentário ao longo dessa história que está chegando ao final. O feedback de vocês é importantíssimo para mim.**

**Obrigada de coração a todos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Sion Neblina**


End file.
